<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comme un Patronus au milieu des ténèbres by pouik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666166">Comme un Patronus au milieu des ténèbres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouik/pseuds/pouik'>pouik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amitié, Happy Ending, Harcèlement, Huitième année, Humiliation, M/M, Redemption, Resilience, Tentative de viol, Violence, amour, homophobie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>161,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouik/pseuds/pouik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après une année de reconstruction, Poudlard rouvre ses portes en septembre 1999 pour tous les étudiants. Une poignée d’élèves reviennent pour une Huitième année. Or celle-ci sera loin d’être aussi tranquille que Harry et Drago l’imaginaient. Le Serpentard va rapidement devenir victime d’une vendetta et de harcèlement, et il trouvera du soutien auprès d’alliés inattendus : des Gryffondor.<br/>SLASH DRARRY // Explicite // TW détaillés dans la préface</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Préface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Préface</strong>
</p><p>Bonjour à toutes et tous. </p><p>Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fanfiction dans l’univers Harry Potter, avec un drarry pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes. L’univers et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J K Rowling et je ne tire aucun bénéfice d’avoir joué avec.</p><p>L’histoire se situe dans le contexte d’une Huitième année, un an après la Bataille de Poudlard. Les personnages principaux ont donc tous environ 19/20 ans. Je prends en compte tout le canon (l’épilogue du tome 7 et la pièce l’Enfant Maudis ne sont pas concernés car se déroulent théoriquement après). Je respecte la version des livres dans la mesure du possible mais j’avoue ne pas avoir forcément tout vérifié dans mes bouquins.</p><p>Pour celleux qui me connaissent déjà, sachez que cette nouvelle histoire est plus sombre que la précédente. <br/>Voici une liste des thèmes difficiles abordés : harcèlement, homophobie, humiliations, tentative de viol (je signalerais le chapitre concerné), vengeance, violence, animal sacrifié. Ces sujets seront traités de la façon qui me semble le plus respectueux possible, il ne s’agit évidemment pas de cautionner ce genre de choses.</p><p>Mais c’est aussi une histoire de rédemption, de résilience, de pardon, de développement d’amitiés. Et une histoire d’amour. </p><p>Le rating est M+ car il y aura des scènes violentes, des descriptions un peu gores, un langage vulgaire et des scènes de sexe explicites. Je conseille donc aux personnes mineures de fermer la fenêtre, et les homophobes ne sont pas bienvenus car il s’agit ici essentiellement d’une histoire entre deux hommes.</p><p>Le drarry est à évolution lente, sachez-le, mais je promets une happy end parce que j’aime trop ça.</p><p>Dans la rédaction j’ai volontairement choisi l’écriture inclusive pour quelques mots précis, afin de ne pas alourdir le texte en mettant à la suite le féminin et le masculin. Conseils et retours bienvenus à ce sujet.  </p><p>L’image qui illustre la fiction m’appartient (dessin fait de ma main et la photo de l’homme est libre de droit, je l’ai prise sur pixabay) et vous découvrirez au cours de la lecture ce dont il s’agit.</p><p>Je remercie d’ores et déjà mon amie Lisea18 qui lit tous mes chapitres pour faire un travail de bêta alors qu’elle n’aime pas ce pairing. Si quelqu’un ici se propose pour faire une relecture bêta je veux bien vos propositions (surtout pour la prochaine histoire). </p><p>Je publierais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le jeudi si tout va bien, la fiction étant bien avancée en écriture.<br/>C’est parti pour le premier chapitre !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 1 — Comme un air de déjà-vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre</strong>
  
  <strong>1 </strong>
  <strong>— Comme un air de déjà-vu</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mercredi 1</strong>
  <strong>
    <sup>er</sup>
  </strong>
  <strong> septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               La gare de King’s Cross était bondée de moldus. Harry peinait à se frayer un chemin entre les groupes de personnes qui semblaient absolument vouloir le retarder. Le clocher sonna trois coups et Harry chercha du regard une horloge pour vérifier l’heure. Malheureusement pour lui il était bien dix heures quarante-cinq. Il n’avait plus que quinze minutes pour traverser la gare et monter dans le train. Cela lui rappela furieusement sa toute première rentrée à Poudlard, il se trouvait cette fois encore seul et en retard. Il percevait cependant assez facilement le bon côté de ne plus avoir onze ans : il savait exactement où il allait et ses bagages ne l’encombraient pas, miniaturisés et rangés dans une unique petite valise à roulettes. N’ayant pas eu le cœur à remplacer sa fidèle chouette tombée au combat, il n’avait pas non plus de cage à transporter. Cela avait au moins l’avantage d’être bien plus discret.</p><p>               Finalement, contre toute attente, il atteignit le passage vers la Voie 9<sup>3/4</sup> en seulement quelques minutes. Il se précipita de l’autre côté après avoir vérifié d’un coup d’œil que personne ne pouvait le voir disparaître dans le mur. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis après tant de longs mois de séparation. S’appeler par cheminée ou par téléphone n’était pas vraiment la même chose que de leur parler de vive voix et de les prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>               Le changement d’ambiance fut immédiat. Le train rouge et noir fumait : des bruits de piston accompagnaient des jets de vapeur blanche qui se délitaient sur le quai et anonymisaient les personnes qui s’y trouvaient. Cela rendrait la recherche de Ron et Hermione plus difficile. Cette ambiance embrumée l’arrangeait cependant sur un point : aucune chance qu’il soit reconnu et donc harcelé par des gens voulant le remercier pour la victoire contre le Mage Noir, le toucher, le bénir, ou n’importe quel autre comportement désagréable.</p><p>               Des voix inconnues disaient au revoir et incitaient leurs enfants à monter dans les wagons. Un chef de gare tentait de se faire entendre au-dessus du vacarme en indiquant que le train s’en allait dans cinq minutes.</p><p>               Harry traversa en long et en large le quai, sans trouver ses amis. En désespoir de cause, alors que la sonnerie annonçant le départ imminent retentissait, il se hissa dans le tout dernier wagon, se rassurant sur le fait qu’ils devaient déjà être installés à l’intérieur. Il espérait qu’il n’y avait pas eu de changement de plan de dernière minute parce qu’il ne souhaitait absolument pas se retrouver sans eux pour cette ultime année à Poudlard. Ce n’était au départ pas prévu qu’il y revienne et Hermione avait passé plusieurs mois à les supplier, Ron et lui-même, pour les faire changer d’avis.</p><p>               Le train s’ébranla et Harry se mit en quête de ses deux inséparables amis en remontant les wagons vers la locomotive. Dans le même temps, Harry se remémora comment il en était arrivé à reprendre ce train une fois de plus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeudi 25 mars 1999</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry transpirait </em>
  <em>à grosses gouttes sous l’implacable soleil australien, bien loin de la grisaille et du froid britannique qu’il avait quittés la veille. Tout en suivant Ron et Hermione en direction de la belle maison blanche dans laquelle vivaient les parents de la jeune fille, il se disait qu’il devrait profiter de son séjour pour visiter davantage cet immense pays. Pas trop longtemps cependant, il ne savait pas s’il arriverait à supporter ce climat chaud et humide plusieurs semaines d’affilée. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Après avoir fait un rapide tour du propriétaire pour que Harry range ses affaires, les trois jeunes adultes s’installèrent à l’ombre d’un parasol, dans le jardin derrière la maison, un pichet de citronnade à portée de main pour se désaltérer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Bon, Hermione, et si tu me disais pourquoi tu m’as fait venir ici, maintenant ? demanda Harry tout en s’éventant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je voudrais que vous reveniez à Poudlard avec moi en septembre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— On en a déjà discuté, soupira Ron, on a d’autres projets. Hein, Harry ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry hocha la t</em>
  <em>ête avec vigueur et avala plusieurs gorgées de son verre, savourant la fraicheur de la boisson. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu parles ! Toi, tu vas seconder Georges à la boutique et Harry va venir traîner dans vos pattes… Quel bel avenir en perspective ! Où sont passées vos ambitions de devenir Aurors ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— On a vu trop de morts et de violence pour faire ce genre de chose, rétorqua Harry. J’ai assez d’argent pour prendre le temps de décider quoi faire de ma vie… Peut-être que j’irais aider Luna et Andromeda à l’orphelinat Black…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Georges a besoin de quelqu’un à la boutique, puisque Fred n’est plus là… renchérit Ron d’une voix triste. Je crois que ça me plairait bien de passer mon temps à imaginer des objets rigolos avec lui. D’ailleurs, les jumeaux ont quitté Poudlard sans leurs ASPIC et ils n’en ont pas eu besoin !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Hermione resta songeuse un instant avant de reprendre la parole.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Très bien, mais je ne m’avoue pas vaincue. Nous en reparlerons et je suis sure d’arriver à vous convaincre !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry et Ron </em>
  <em>échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu’ils en pensaient et la discussion s’orienta naturellement vers d’autres sujets. Les trois amis n’avaient pas passé du temps ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et ils avaient des choses à rattraper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Hermione avait emménagé en Australie en novembre 1998, pour retrouver ses parents et trouver un moyen d’annuler le sort de Faux Souvenirs qu’elle leur avait jetés. Après y être parvenue, elle n’avait plus quitté l’Australie, profitant avec un grand bonheur de leur présence. Les deux adultes avaient compris la situation et n’avaient pas accablé leur fille unique, et ils avaient décidé de rester à Brisbane encore quelque temps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Ron était arrivé sur les lieux quelques jours avant Harry, pour enfin rencontrer officiellement les parents de sa petite amie. Il était ravi d’échapper à la surveillance constante de sa mère qui couvait ses enfants avec l’énergie du désespoir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry, quant à lui, avait passé tout son temps libre à voyager de par le monde, essentiellement parmi les moldus, revenant à Londres régulièrement. Les épreuves traversées pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes et la Bataille, puis les commémorations, et les procès auxquels il devait participer comme témoin l’avaient épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Il était las de sa vie mouvementée et des feux des projecteurs, d’autant qu’il ne pouvait plus se déplacer nulle part dans le Londres sorcier sans provoquer un début d’émeute. Quand Hermione était partie pour l’Australie, il avait aussi fait ses bagages pour visiter seul les nombreux pays qu’il rêvait de voir. Cela l’avait beaucoup aidé à soulager ses souffrances psychologiques.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry n</em>
  <em>’était pas resté longtemps à Brisbane, impatient de continuer son tour du monde, mais également forcé de revenir à Londres pour un énième procès auquel il était obligé de participer. Il avait échangé très souvent avec les amoureux demeurés sur place durant les mois qui suivirent et la petite graine plantée par son amie avait fait son chemin. Hermione avait finalement eu raison de leur entêtement, après de nombreuses discussions par téléphone ou cheminette, et Ron et Harry avaient accepté de revenir à Poudlard après sa reconstruction pour passer leurs ASPIC.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>               Harry se sentit brutalement déséquilibré par un violent mouvement du train et ses souvenirs s’estompèrent. Il se perdait régulièrement dans ses pensées depuis la bataille, mais cela ne l’inquiétait pas outre mesure. De toute façon, plus rien ne l’inquiétait vraiment depuis ce jour où il était mort puis revenu à la vie. Chaque lever de soleil depuis ce moment était un bonus puisqu’il n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir ressusciter.</p><p>               Il se tint à une rambarde le temps que les secousses du train s’arrêtent, puis reprit son chemin en scrutant les compartiments. Il vit beaucoup d’élèves assez jeunes. Cela était logique, avec une année entière de reconstruction, Poudlard aurait deux fois plus de nouveaux étudiants cette fois-ci. Il croisa également des visages vaguement connus et quelques bons amis. Il adressa un sourire sincère et un signe de la main à Seamus Finnigan qui discutait avec Terry Boot, Susan Bones et Padma Patil. Un peu plus loin, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan et Michael Corner faisaient une partie de Bataille Explosive en riant. Plusieurs compartiments après, les couleurs de Serpentard lui firent rapidement perdre son sourire et il pressa le pas, ne souhaitant pas s’attarder. Il était normal que les élèves viennent terminer leur scolarité quand ils n’avaient rien à se reprocher, mais il aurait préféré ne jamais recroiser certains d’entre eux. Et Drago Malefoy en faisait partie. Seule consolation pour Harry, il n’avait pas une tête à faire la fête et sa mine était plutôt sombre. Assis au fond d’un compartiment, sans participer à la discussion avec ses compagnons de voyage, en pleine lecture d’un énorme livre, il était presque transparent.</p><p>               Dans l’avant-dernier wagon, il finit enfin par trouver les deux tourtereaux, en train de se bécoter. Harry roula des yeux, ils ne semblaient même pas inquiets pour lui, accaparés l’un par l’autre. Une année scolaire entière à tenir la chandelle serait sûrement assez pénible. Il soupira puis frappa à la porte du compartiment pour prévenir de sa présence, et il rejoignit ses amis avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.</p><p>               Il s’accrocha à l’idée que passer ses ASPIC était la meilleure chose à faire pour son avenir, quel qu’il soit, et qu’il pourrait enfin profiter d’une année scolaire normale, sans épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Il était temps pour lui de vivre comme un adolescent et il se promit de continuer à mettre en application une expression moldue qu’il avait découverte : carpe diem !</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Le trajet se déroula relativement normalement. Le trio reçut la visite de leurs amis de Gryffondor et des autres maisons. Quelques jeunes élèves vinrent discrètement observer Harry à travers la vitre du compartiment. Fort heureusement, aucun n’eut le courage d’entrer, et un simple signe agacé de la main suffit à faire fuir la plupart. Hermione se plongea rapidement dans un livre et les deux garçons jouèrent aux échecs sorciers.</p><p>               Le chariot de friandises fut le bienvenu à l’heure du goûter et Harry ne se priva pas pour se régaler jusqu’à l’écœurement. Ron ne se montra pas en reste malgré les remarques de Hermione à propos du dîner à venir et de leur appétit coupé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs trouva presque cela idiot, mais il était ravi de ne plus se soucier des conséquences de ses envies : s’il ne touchait pas au dîner, tant pis ! Et s’il était malade d’avoir trop mangé, il s’en moquait également.</p><p>               Peu de temps avant l’arrivée, ils enfilèrent leurs uniformes et se préparèrent à descendre du train. Le Poudlard Express s’arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard en fin d’après-midi, comme toujours. Les couloirs des wagons furent aussitôt envahis et celui-ci se vida rapidement de ses occupants. Le trio d’amis rejoignit l’extérieur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hagrid se trouvait en bout de quai et leur adressa de grands signes de la main pendant qu’il s’égosillait pour se faire entendre.</p><p>— Les élèves de Première année et de Huitième année, avec moi s’il vous plait !</p><p>               Harry regarda ses deux amis, étonné. Ils semblaient tout aussi stupéfaits que lui. Un coup d’œil aux alentours lui permit de constater que leurs camarades de la Huitième année n’étaient pas non plus au courant. Décidément, cette année scolaire lui rappelait beaucoup la toute première.</p><p>               Sans trop se poser de questions, Harry et ses amis attendirent patiemment près du demi-géant déjà entouré d’une nuée de gamins un peu abasourdis par ce qu’il se passait. Les élèves de Première année avaient toujours l’air inquiets en arrivant à Pré-au-lard de toute façon alors Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas.</p><p>               Dès que tous les étudiants non concernés eurent disparu du quai, Hagrid mena tout le monde près des barques et fit embarquer les petits nouveaux en les rassurant. Il se tourna ensuite vers les plus âgés, éparpillés au bord du lac, dans une attitude majoritairement suspicieuse ou agacée.</p><p>— Allez, vous autres, vous montez dans les deux bateaux restants.</p><p>               Harry regarda ses condisciples et se rendit alors compte qu’ils étaient assez peu nombreux, une petite quinzaine, tout au plus. Et ils semblaient se concerter silencieusement les uns les autres. Mais rapidement, certains se décidèrent et l’une des barques fut pleine de Serpentard. D’autres élèves se dépêchèrent de remplir la deuxième et le trio d’amis fut forcé de s’installer avec les vert et argent de sous le regard impatient de Hagrid qui leur faisait signe de se décider. Susan Bones, et une Serdaigle qu’ils ne connaissaient pas, les rejoignirent. Harry ignora simplement les Serpentards et porta les yeux vers le château pendant la traversée du lac. Hermione et Ron chuchotaient pour ne pas se faire entendre.</p><p>               Malgré la situation incongrue, Harry apprécia réellement cette balade en barque. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de sa première traversée et de la féérie du moment. Les innombrables lumières de Poudlard étaient si envoutantes dans le crépuscule. Finalement, il ne s’agissait que d’un évènement particulier de plus dans cette année un peu inhabituelle. Philosophe, ainsi qu’il l’avait décidé, Harry ne se posa pas trop de questions. Les réponses viendraient forcément à un moment donné.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               À l’arrivée au château, les élèves de Première année furent dirigés dans l’antichambre qui leur était réservée avant la répartition, le temps que les autres descendent des calèches et s’installent dans la Grande Salle. Les étudiants de Huitième année furent amenés dans l’ancienne salle de classe de Firenze, utilisée en Cinquième année. Et ils attendirent…</p><p>               Trop éloigné de la Grande Salle, aucun des jeunes adultes n’entendait ce qui se passait. Et Hagrid était resté avec les nouveaux.</p><p>               Ils s’étaient éparpillés dans la pièce en petits groupes, certains assis sur des chaises qui traînaient, et ils attendaient…</p><p>               Drago, un peu à l’écart, n’avait plus l’excuse d’être plongé dans un livre pour éviter les autres. Or, il était bel et bien dévisagé par un grand nombre de ses camarades. Il savait qu’il subirait des regards haineux, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas du tout demandé à être là. Les autres Serpentard revenaient pour les ASPIC de plein gré et sans contrainte aucune, lui obéissait au Magenmagot. Et il savait être l’objet des chuchotements qui accompagnaient les coups d’œil plus ou moins francs dans sa direction. Il commençait à trouver le temps long. Fort heureusement, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à vérifier l’heure une fois de plus sur sa montre à gousset, la porte de la pièce s’ouvrit.</p><p>               Des toussotements détournèrent les élèves indiscrets de l’objet de leur curiosité mal placée. Le silence se fit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l’entrée. Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Pomona Chourave, Filius Flitwick et un homme inconnu s’avancèrent dans l’ancienne salle de classe. L’intérêt de Drago fut aussitôt piqué et il se redressa, voir la directrice accompagnée des directeurices des Maisons était inhabituel et pour le moins curieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.</p><p>— Bonsoir, merci d’avoir patienté, commença McGonagall avec un sourire chaleureux. Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous êtes peu nombreux à revenir pour redoubler votre dernière année. Je vais vous informer dès à présent des particularités liées à votre retour en ces lieux.</p><p>« Vous êtes les élèves de Huitième année et pour des raisons pratiques vous ne pourrez pas loger dans vos anciennes chambres. Ainsi, vous partagerez une nouvelle Salle Commune et trois dortoirs : un pour les filles, deux pour les garçons. Vous ne choisirez pas vos lits, vous êtes volontairement mélangés. Vous conservez vos liens avec vos Maisons d’origine, vos uniformes gardent leurs blasons, mais un liseré multicolore sera ajouté pour identifier votre appartenance à la Huitième année et vous aurez votre propre sablier pour décompter les points.</p><p>« Vos quartiers ont été aménagés au troisième étage, la Préfète-en-chef vous y conduira. En cas de besoin, vous devrez en référer à votre Préfet·e, que vous élirez vendredi, et aux Préfet·e·s-en-chefs. Vous pourrez également demander de l’aide aux directeurices de Maisons, qui m’accompagnent actuellement, mais je serais votre référente pour toute l’année.</p><p>« Nous avons longuement hésité sur la marche à suivre pour les cours que vous aurez. En effet, certains ont déjà étudié une partie de la Septième année et d’autres n’ont pas mis les pieds à Poudlard depuis la fin de la Sixième, mais nous ne voulions pas vous mélanger avec les nouveaux en septième année, plus jeunes. À circonstances exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles : vous suivrez tous vos cours ensemble, vos professeurs vont adapter les programmes à vos niveaux disparates. Vous devrez choisir cinq matières minimum parmi vos BUSE obtenues. Par ailleurs, l’Étude des Moldus est obligatoire pour tout le monde, que vous l’ayez déjà suivie ou non. Un parchemin est accroché dans votre Salle Commune, vous devez cocher vos matières avant demain vingt heures. Il y aura également des cours d’entraide, vous aurez des précisions d’ici vendredi soir.</p><p>« Enfin, étant donné que vous êtes tous majeurs, les règles de couvre-feu seront allégées : vous pourrez vous déplacer, comme bon vous semble, jusqu’à vingt-deux heures trente, au lieu de vingt et une heures. Vous serez également autorisé à vous rendre à Pré-au-lard tous les week-ends si vous le souhaitez. Et les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch vous sont ouvertes. Les capitaines seront affichés dans les Salles Communes lundi prochain.</p><p>« Maintenant, nous allons rejoindre la Grande Salle et vous pourrez vous installer à la nouvelle table qui vous est dévolue.</p><p> </p><p>               La directrice fit alors un signe à ses collègues, qui disparurent dans le couloir rapidement. Puis elle encouragea de la tête les élèves à les suivre jusqu’à la Grande Salle. Les étudiants eurent quelques difficultés à se remettre de leurs émotions et ne bougèrent pas. Drago parcourut la pièce des yeux, scrutant les réactions de ses condisciples. Le visage de certains valait son pesant de gallions. Les chuchotements reprirent avant même que les muscles de leurs jambes se décident à les porter à la suite des professeurs. Drago s’impatienta alors et se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard acéré de la directrice. Cette dernière semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Il se rappela sa promesse.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vendredi 28 mai 1999</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Drago attendait au pied de la statue qui menait au bureau directorial. Il avait </em>
  <em>été convoqué par McGonagall pour une entrevue. Il se doutait que cela concernait sa condamnation aux travaux d’intérêt général. Le Magenmagot avait été très clair lors de l’énonciation de la sentence : si son comportement n’était pas exemplaire durant la première année, que ce soit au foyer surveillé ou pendant les travaux, sa peine serait alourdie et il devrait la terminer à Azkaban. Il avait pris sur lui, parce qu’il l’avait promis à sa mère, et il avait obéi. Il n’avait pas fait de vagues, devenant presque transparent, espérant que cela suffise. Il redoutait particulièrement la prison où se trouvaient maintenant tous les Mangemorts et tout un tas d’autres dangereux criminels, il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde s’y retrouver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Tout à coup, l’escalier commença à tourner sur lui-même et à monter vers le haut. Drago grimpa sur une marche et se laissa porter. Il fut rapidement dans le bureau. Ce dernier n’avait que peu changé depuis Dumbledore, mais l’ambiance y semblait différente. Les portraits des anciens directeurs le toisaient et il n’osa pas soutenir leurs regards. Il en avait assez d’être source de mépris ou de pitié, et pourtant c’était invariablement les deux seuls sentiments que les gens exprimaient en le voyant depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Quelle déchéance ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                La directrice s’installa derrière son bureau et lui fit signe de s’assoir dans un fauteuil en face d’elle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vais pas tourner autour du chaudron. Les travaux de Poudlard s’achevant, j’ai transmis mon évaluation au Magenmagot vous concernant. J’ai reçu aujourd’hui une réponse qui devrait vous faire plaisir. Étant donné votre comportement remarquable ici, votre peine de trois ans à — elle lut alors le parchemin devant elle — « vivre en foyer surveillé avec baguette bridée et tracée, et obligation de travaux d’intérêt général » peut être commuée si vous acceptez de revenir à l’école pour passer vos ASPIC. Vous devez en obtenir cinq, avec Effort Exceptionnel au minimum, et vous serez libéré avec un accompagnement à la réinsertion dans le monde magique. Seule la Trace sera conservée pendant la fin de votre peine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Drago en resta bouche bée. Le Magenmagot n’était pas connu pour sa clémence envers les suivants de Voldemort. Qu’avait donc pu dire McGonagall pour que les deux années de travaux d’intérêt général qu’il devait encore effectuer deviennent une simple année scolaire ? La vieille femme avait un petit sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire. Pour la première fois depuis sa première année, il fut reconnaissant envers elle. Il avait toujours détesté l’ancienne directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, elle semblait systématiquement favoriser ses élèves et il avait gardé en travers de la gorge la punition en première année après avoir dénoncé le trio rouge et or. Elle remontait fortement dans son estime et il se demanda s’il ne l’avait pas mal jugée toutes ces années, aveuglé par sa haine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je serais bien mal avisé de refuser, n’est-ce pas ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— J’accepte, confirma Drago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Parfait. J’en informe le Magenmagot dès demain. Je vous souhaite un bel été, monsieur Malefoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Drago se leva, dans un état second, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il ne lui restait qu’un an avant de retrouver sa liberté, et dans des conditions plus qu’aisées ! Il n’en revenait pas. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la directrice le rappela d’un raclement de gorge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Une dernière chose, s’il vous plait, commença-t-elle en attendant qu’il pivote de nouveau vers elle. Je suppose qu’il est inutile de vous recommander de ne pas faire d’esclandre, en particulier avec monsieur Potter et ses amis. Il est temps de laisser le passé derrière vous et de tourner la page, monsieur Malefoy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Mais comment allait-il réussir un tour de force pareil ? Et en avait-il seulement envie ? Toute leur scolarité n’avait été qu’insultes et bagarres. Malgré les évènements exceptionnels durant la guerre, il le détestait toujours. Il était si suffisant, à chercher la gloire en permanence, réussissant systématiquement à se sortir d’impossibles guêpiers pour être sur le devant de la scène... L’opinion accordait beaucoup trop de crédits à ce simple garçon élevé chez les moldus, il avait juste eu la chance d’être du côté des vainqueurs… Drago était en colère, aigri par la situation qu’il trouvait particulièrement injuste. Certes, il avait mal agi, mais il n’avait pas eu le choix, c’était obéir ou périr. Et il était puni pour cela pendant que le Golden Boy se baladait en liberté alors qu’il avait aussi des choses à se reprocher. Mais il avait libéré le monde du joug du Mage Noir. C’était la seule chose qu’il pouvait lui accorder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Drago tergiversa un long moment et décida qu’il agirait en faveur de son propre bien. S’il devait faire un effort pour ne pas le provoquer, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Il avait bien réussi à faire profil bas depuis son procès, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de faire croire à cet imbécile qu’il voulait enterrer la baguette de guerre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je promets d’essayer, madame la directrice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— J’ose espérer que vous ferez mieux qu’essayer, dans votre intérêt. Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez partir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Drago sortit du bureau et Minerva échangea un regard avec ses prédécesseurs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Severus, je ne suis pas certaine que ton idée va marcher... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Elle fonctionnera à merveille, Minerva, lui assura le Serpentard depuis son tableau. N’est-ce pas Albus ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Albus Dumbledore hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>               Drago ralentit son avancée vers la sortie et s’arrêta au niveau du petit groupe qui entourait Potter.</p><p>— Potter !</p><p>— Malefoy, répondit Harry sur un ton désagréable tout en se tournant vers lui. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?</p><p>               Drago sentait que ça n’allait pas être facile. Il se força à prendre un air aimable.</p><p>— Je pensais qu’on pouvait tenter une trêve et laisser derrière nous nos querelles d’enfance.</p><p>— Des querelles ? s’offusqua Granger. M’insulter à tout bout de champ de Sang-de-bourbe et dénigrer Ron pour être un Weasley, je n’appelle pas ça des querelles ! C’était méchant, injustifié et particulièrement odieux.</p><p>               Drago se tourna vers elle et compta jusqu’à cinq dans sa tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas mal lui répondre, sinon ça compromettrait toutes ses chances.</p><p>— Je l’admets. Ces choses-là sont maintenant derrière moi. Curieux comme une guerre peut faire changer les gens, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Tu n’insulteras plus mes amis ? s’enquit Potter. Tu les traiterais comme tes égaux et non comme des doxys à éliminer d’un coup de talon ?</p><p>— En vérité je ne les connais pas, ils ne sont pas mes amis et je ne compte pas y remédier. Mais je ne les jugerais plus sur leurs origines, je ne ferais plus de remarques à ce sujet. Je voudrais simplement une année sans conflits.</p><p>               Potter sembla surpris de la réponse de Drago. Puis il haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela lui était égal.</p><p>— OK, tu nous laisses tranquilles et on fera de même.</p><p>               À ces mots, Potter et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Puis tous les autres élèves les suivirent. Drago leur emboita le pas après avoir échangé un regard avec la directrice. Il se faisait peut-être des idées, mais elle paraissait satisfaite.</p><p> </p><p>               La répartition et le banquet se passèrent dans une ambiance un peu morose, les souvenirs de la bataille dans la Grande Salle semblaient accabler un certain nombre des élèves. Drago ne se sentait pas particulièrement à son aise, observé comme il l’était par la plupart des étudiants. Il fut soulagé quand la Préfète-en-chef les conduisit à leurs nouveaux quartiers. Après leur avoir fourni le mot de passe pour aller au-delà d’une armure camouflant un couloir, elle les laissa à leurs occupations.</p><p>               Ce fut alors que Drago découvrit avec horreur qu’il allait vivre toute l’année dans le même dortoir que Potter, Weasley, et Justin Je-ne-sais-quoi, un Poufsouffle désagréable. Il se félicita d’avoir suivi le conseil de la directrice et d’avoir parlé avec Potter, cela lui permettrait peut-être de ne pas craindre des blagues de mauvais goût à son encontre. Heureusement pour lui, Théodore Nott se trouvait aussi assigné à ce dortoir. C’était le seul des Serpentard de son année à le comprendre un peu. Il n’avait jamais suivi Voldemort lui-même, mais son père, Mangemort, était également à Azkaban, condamné à perpétuité. Il le connaissait peu malgré quelques rares moments de confidences, car Théodore était toujours resté à l’écart, mais ils pourraient peut-être trouver auprès de lui un semblant de soutien moral. Drago était sûr que la directrice l’avait délibérément séparé de Blaise, assigné à l’autre dortoir des garçons, avec qui il s’entendait un peu mieux avant toute cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p>               Alors qu’il se couchait et tirait les rideaux de son lit pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, il se permit de relâcher la tension accumulée pendant la journée et abandonna son masque d’indifférence en sanglotant en silence. L’année allait être longue et difficile, non seulement il devait réussir ses examens, mais en plus il devrait s’accommoder de la présence de personnes qu’il avait toujours exécrées et qui le lui avaient bien rendu.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et vous a donné envie d'avoir la suite.</p><p>Comme je suis sympa et que ce premier chapitre est court, je vous mets le deuxième tout de suite ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 2 — Déclarations d'inimitiés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 2 </strong>
  <strong>— D</strong>
  <strong>éclarations d’inimitiés</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 2 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Drago se réveilla très tôt, il n’y avait pas le moindre bruit dans le dortoir excepté des ronflements légers et des bruits de respiration. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait plus reposé que ces derniers mois. Il fallait dire que le confort des lits de Poudlard était sans commune mesure avec celui qu’il occupait au foyer des jeunes délinquants de Glasgow où il était logé jusqu’à la veille. Et il s’était couché très tôt, n’ayant pas la moindre envie de sociabiliser avec qui que ce soit, pas même Nott. <br/>               Il profita d’être le seul éveillé pour se préparer rapidement et en silence, puis il se rendit dans sa nouvelle Salle Commune. Il ne s’était pas attardé la veille, ne voulant parler à personne et ne souhaitant plus se sentir observé comme un animal curieux.</p><p>               La pièce n’était pas très grande, ils étaient après tout assez peu nombreux, mais chaleureuse avec ses épais tapis colorés et ses canapés moelleux recouverts de coussins et de plaids. Une immense cheminée trônait au milieu d’un des murs, surplombée des emblèmes des quatre Maisons et de Poudlard. Drago n’avait aucun espoir que cela suffise à supprimer les tensions entre Serpentard et les trois autres, mais il comprit que c’était l’objectif que visait la directrice. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer les premiers rayons du soleil levant, donnant des reflets dorés à la Salle Commune. Le jeune homme y voyait là un aspect positif à cette obligation de partager cet espace avec les autres, peut-être le seul d’ailleurs. En effet, les cachots de Serpentard étaient sombres et humides et Drago ne les regrettait pas.</p><p>               Près de l’entrée, un panneau affichait divers documents, notamment le règlement intérieur de l’école, la liste des Directeurices de Maisons et des Préfet·e·s-en-chef, une feuille pour le Quidditch — actuellement presque vide —, et la feuille des matières à cocher avec les noms des élèves de Huitième année. Il s’y intéressa un petit moment, mémorisant les patronymes qu’il ne connaissait pas encore. Il lui serait aisé d’associer nom et visage plus tard. Loin de lui l’idée de sympathiser, mais il savait qu’il était préférable de se renseigner un minimum sur ses condisciples afin de pouvoir se protéger si nécessaire.</p><p>               Certaines personnes avaient déjà rempli le formulaire et Drago ne fut pas surpris de constater que Granger en faisait partie, choisissant dix matières, le maximum autorisé. Il fit une grimace, se moquant intérieurement du zèle de la jeune femme. Puis il se rendit rapidement compte qu’il lui faudrait très probablement choisir plus que les cinq matières minimum s’il voulait avoir une chance d’avoir ses ASPIC. Sinon il ne pourrait pas se permettre le moindre échec, or Drago avait toujours été du genre prudent, parfois à l’excès. Et il supportait difficilement l’idée que la née moldue puisse avoir dix ASPIC et pas lui. Il avait encore quelques heures pour choisir alors il décida d’attendre de savoir quel serait leur programme de la journée.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Le petit-déjeuner se déroula tout à fait normalement. Excepté que tous les autres élèves avaient reçu leur emploi du temps, et Hermione s’inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver ceux de son année.</p><p>               Finalement, alors que l’heure du début des cours approchait et que les autres étudiants quittaient la Grande Salle, la Préfète-en-chef, une Serdaigle, aborda la petite tablée de la Huitième année. Elle les informa qu’ils étaient attendus pour huit heures cinquante dans la salle de classe du rez-de-chaussée, celle où ils avaient patienté la veille au soir.</p><p>               Le petit groupe s’y rendit avec plus ou moins d’enthousiasme, Hermione pressant ses deux amis pour être à l’heure. La pièce avait été réorganisée dans la nuit, quinze tables individuelles étaient alignées face à l’estrade où trônait un bureau. Après quelques instants de flottement, certains s’installèrent et rapidement chacun prit place. La directrice arriva peu de temps après.</p><p>— Bonjour à tous. Aujourd’hui, vous allez passer la journée à remplir des tests destinés à connaître votre niveau dans chacune des matières des ASPIC. Il y a douze matières, vous aurez trente minutes pour chacune. Les professeurs vont se relayer pour vous surveiller. Pour les disciplines que vous n’avez jamais étudiées, vous devrez cocher la case en haut du test, le parchemin se téléportera de lui-même sur ce bureau. Vous aurez le droit de sortir en silence pendant le temps du test. Seule l’Étude des Moldus doit être remplie par tout le monde. Vous aurez vos résultats à dix-huit heures dans votre Salle Commune. Si vous hésitez encore pour les matières à choisir pour vos ASPIC, ces tests pourront vous y aider. Bon courage à tous.</p><p>               McGonagall agita sa baguette et des parchemins se posèrent sur les tables. Elle attendit quelques minutes et laissa sa place au professeur Flitwick.</p><p>               Harry observa ses camarades, certains déjà penchés sur leurs parchemins, comme Hermione, Théodore Nott ou Drago Malefoy. Il soupira et se rappela qu’il s’était promis d’être sérieux, au moins au niveau des études. Il se mit à la tâche en souriant après avoir échangé un clin d’œil avec Ron qui faisait mine de se pendre avec une corde imaginaire.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Après une longue journée de tests scolaires, les quinze étudiants de la Huitième année s’éparpillèrent avant l’heure du dîner. Harry avait trouvé une excuse pour faucher compagnie à Ron et Hermione, préférant les laisser se bécoter tranquillement. Être la troisième roue du carrosse ne l’intéressait pas. Il avait une heure devant lui avant de retourner en Salle Commune pour les résultats alors il décida de profiter du beau temps. Il fonça chercher sa tenue de Quidditch et son balai et se rendit dans le stade du parc de Poudlard.</p><p>               Le soleil brillait, une légère brise agitait les feuilles, un temps idéal pour voler. Il savoura avec un immense plaisir les premières minutes dans les airs, il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de voler depuis des mois. Harry profita des sensations puis fit quelques figures pour reprendre ses marques. Il espérait pouvoir faire partie de l’équipe de Quidditch cette année encore et il voulait être au mieux de sa forme pour ne pas échouer aux sélections. Qui sait, le·a capitaine pourrait être particulièrement exigent·e et ne pas le qualifier d’office, même s’il se savait le meilleur attrapeur de l’école depuis des années.</p><p>               Alors qu’il volait très haut, il aperçut une petite silhouette assise dans les gradins. La couleur verte ne trompait pas, c’était un élève de Serpentard. Il s’approcha juste assez pour distinguer une couleur de cheveux unique, un blond platine reflétant les rayons du soleil comme une plage des tropiques. Pendant un instant une bouffée de colère l’envahit, impossible d’être tranquille plus de quelques minutes ! Il s’apaisa rapidement en repensant à ses bonnes résolutions : profiter de la vie, point barre. Si Malefoy avait envie de prendre l’air, rien ne l’en empêchait, il y avait en réalité largement assez d’espace pour deux personnes dans l’enceinte du stade de Quidditch de l’école. Harry décida de l’ignorer, ainsi qu’ils l’avaient décidé la veille, et continua à s’entraîner.</p><p> </p><p>               Drago, quant à lui, s’était retrouvé là un peu par hasard. Après les tests, il avait voulu prendre l’air et se détendre au soleil en fumant une cigarette. Il avait emporté de quoi écrire et avait flâné dans le parc sans réfléchir à la direction qu’il prenait. Arrivé devant l’enceinte du stade il s’était dit que l’endroit serait parfait pour écrire un courrier à sa mère comme il en avait l’intention. Il avait aperçu une personne sur son balai tardivement, celle-ci volant très haut. Il avait reconnu Potter rapidement et l’avait ignoré. Peu avant dix-huit heures, il rangea ses affaires et repartit des gradins aussi silencieusement qu’il était venu, sans un regard dans le ciel.</p><p> </p><p>               Harry, malgré sa décision d’oublier l’autre étudiant, n’avait pu s’empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents coups d’œil. Il était partagé entre l’envie de l’ignorer réellement et le surveiller quand même un peu, au cas où les mauvaises habitudes du Serpentard reviendraient. Pour cette fois, il n’avait rien à lui reprocher, il était resté penché sur un parchemin tout le temps, Harry n’avait même jamais croisé son regard. Quand il s’en alla, Harry fit de même, ne voulant pas rater les résultats. Il vola jusqu’à l’entrée du château, y parvenant bien avant le blond. Une petite pointe de fierté le titillait, il arriverait à la Salle Commune en premier.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p>               Une joyeuse cohue se disputait la place devant le panneau d’affichage de la Salle Commune, chacun voulant voir si les résultats étaient enfin affichés. Mais toujours rien. Drago, assis dans un coin, leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa lecture. Il était habitué à plus de silence et plus de tenue. Chez les Serpentard, il y avait moins d’exubérance. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre, et se mit à réfléchir aux différences entre sa Maison et les autres. Il avait conscience que le caractère individuel primait sur les qualités qui ressortaient dans chaque Maison, et la sienne avait son lot de boute-en-train, pourtant ses dernières années à Serpentard s’étaient écoulées dans une ambiance pesante.</p><p>               Finalement, en y repensant bien, il avait tout de même passé de très bons moments de rigolade dans son dortoir les premières années, quand ils étaient encore parmi les plus jeunes. Ensuite, il avait passé plus de temps en Salle Commune, reléguant les nouveaux dans leurs dortoirs. Et Voldemort était revenu à la fin de la Quatrième année. À y bien réfléchir, c’était sûrement ça qui avait plombé l’ambiance et le moral d’une bonne majorité des étudiants de Serpentards. Bien qu’une partie des élèves de sa Maison fût des Sang-Purs, finalement seule une minorité croyait dur comme fer aux principes inculqués depuis l’enfance. La plupart d’entre eux voulaient simplement vivre leur vie d’adolescent, pas se retrouver pris à partie au milieu d’une guerre menée par des adultes. Même Drago en était revenu de ces histoires de pureté du sang.</p><p>               Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l’entrée de la directrice dans leur Salle Commune. Elle réclama et obtint rapidement le silence. Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement sur son fauteuil, attentif. Elle distribua leurs feuillets de résultats à l’aide d’un coup de baguette puis leur expliqua plusieurs choses.</p><p>               Les matières pour les ASPIC devaient être choisies avant vingt heures, seule l’Étude des Moldus était obligatoire. Par ailleurs, ils n’auraient pas cours le lendemain, leurs professeurs ayant besoin de temps pour organiser les cours à niveaux variables.</p><p>               La Huitième année élirait un·e Préfet·e le lendemain, ils seraient attendus pour cela à neuf heures dans leur salle du rez-de-chaussée.</p><p>               Et enfin, certains élèves qui excellaient dans une ou plusieurs matières seraient référents pour leur cours de soutien commun. Il s’agirait d’une heure par semaine, dans leur salle attitrée, pendant laquelle ils pourraient réviser et faire leurs devoirs, seuls ou en groupe, en ayant la possibilité d’être aidés par l’élève référent, et uniquement celui-là. C’était obligatoire, évidemment. Sans surprise, McGonagall annonça que Granger était référente de six matières sur les douze, Potter récoltait la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, évidemment, le Poufsouffle de son dortoir l’Étude des Moldus, la fille nommée Patil la Divination. Quant à Drago, heureusement qu’il était encore assis quand la directrice le nomma pour trois matières. Il ne put s’empêcher de rester bouche bée un instant alors que tous les autres élèves le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds.</p><p>— Madame la directrice, sauf votre respect, vous avez dû vous tromper… commença-t-il à protester en se levant.</p><p>               Il n’avait pas la moindre envie d’être élève référent en cours de soutien, c’était presque du suicide vu comment certains le regardaient en ce moment.</p><p>— Non, monsieur Malefoy, je ne me suis pas trompée. J’aurais effectivement pu choisir miss Granger pour ces trois matières, puisqu’elle a eu les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion à neuf de ses BUSE, sur dix… Cependant, pour l’Étude des Runes, les Potions et l’Astronomie, vous la suivez de quelques points seulement et elle aura déjà bien assez de travail avec ses propres matières référentes, vous ne pensez pas ?</p><p>               Granger était écarlate et regardait ses chaussures, visiblement gênée de se retrouver autant mise en avant. Comment Drago avait-il pu à ce point se tromper sur elle toutes ces années ? Elle excellait partout, elle était meilleure que tout le monde, y compris des sorciers qui baignaient dans la magie depuis l’enfance. Et elle n’en tirait aucune gloire, alors qu’elle aurait pu s’en vanter, très largement. Drago était jaloux, mais seulement parce que son ego personnel était touché, pas parce qu’elle était née moldue. Cependant, il ne voulait pas de cette responsabilité d’élève référent, car il avait très peur que cela se retourne contre lui.</p><p>— Je doute que mes camarades de classe souhaitent venir me demander conseil pendant les cours de soutien, madame la directrice, tenta-t-il.</p><p>— Qu’ils le veuillent ou non, ils y seront obligés, assena-t-elle, balayant l’assemblée du regard pour appuyer ses propos. Il serait dommage de se priver d’une aide précieuse l’année des ASPIC. Et cela se fera calmement et dans le respect de tous. Vous serez surveillés magiquement, vous êtes prévenus.</p><p>               Elle leur fit un signe de tête et s’en alla après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit et une bonne soirée.</p><p>               La pièce explosa en multiples discussions à peine la porte refermée. Drago hésita à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, mais les regards noirs que lui jetaient la majorité des autres étudiants l’en dissuadèrent. Quant aux autres Serpentard, même Blaise et Daphnée le toisaient avec mépris. Nott, à son habitude, était dans son coin et avait déjà le nez dans un livre. À se demander s’il avait même suivi ce qui s’était passé. Le jeune homme blond réunit son maigre courage, fin comme un cheveu, et traversa le groupe d’élèves la tête haute. Il se dirigea vers le tableau des parchemins, cocha neuf matières et monta se réfugier dans son dortoir.</p><p>               Il s’assit sur son lit, tremblant comme une feuille. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour apaiser son angoisse. Il revoyait le regard de haine que lui avait jeté Finch-Fletchley, le Poufsouffle de son dortoir. La veille encore, avant d’arriver à Poudlard, il se doutait que ça ne serait sûrement pas agréable de côtoyer les autres élèves étant donné son statut d’ex-Mangemort, mais il avait naïvement pensé que ça serait une année tranquille s’il ignorait tout le monde. Il s’était trompé, visiblement. Il espérait que les choses en resteraient à des regards noirs…</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 3 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Alors qu’ils se rendaient dans leur salle de classe, Harry et ses deux amis discutaient des évènements de la veille, encore une fois. Ce sujet de conversion semblait ne pas se tarir et revenait immanquablement sur le tapis dès que quelqu’un ouvrait la bouche. Pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle décidé d’imposer d’être élève référent à Malefoy alors qu’il ne le souhaitait pas, visiblement, et que personne n’avait envie de lui adresser la parole ?</p><p>— Je suis certaine que la directrice a une bonne raison, répéta Hermione pour la millième fois. Après tout c’est un très bon élève, on ne peut pas le nier. Et puis il a fait l’effort de venir vers nous le soir de la rentrée.</p><p>— Si on peut appeler ça un effort, grimaça Ron. Il ne s’est même pas réellement excusé !</p><p>— Je pense que pour Malefoy ça s’apparentait à des excuses, pouffa Harry. Vous l’imaginez quand même pas nous demander pardon en nous baisant les pieds quand même ?</p><p>— Avec son balai dans le cul, il aurait du mal à se mettre à genoux, enchérit Ron, entre deux éclats de rire.</p><p>               Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité.</p><p>— En tout cas, il a l’air différent d’avant, insista-t-elle. Et il a tenu sa parole pour le moment, pas d’insultes, pas de remarques désobligeantes, pas de regards condescendants non plus…</p><p>— Tu as raison, Hermione, on dirait une pâle copie de l’ancien Malefoy. Et il est seul tout le temps, ses potes de Serpentards ne lui parlent pas, ajouta Harry.</p><p>— Ha bon ? Et dans le dortoir ça se passe comment ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.</p><p>— On ne le voit quasiment pas, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Quand on va se coucher, il est enfermé derrière ses rideaux et quand on se lève il est déjà parti. Même Nott est plus bavard, c’est dire !</p><p>— Peut-être a-t-il réellement laissé derrière lui tous ces vieux préceptes archaïques et rétrogrades ? Après tout, tout le monde peut changer, édicta Hermione, pour clore la discussion alors qu’ils arrivaient à la porte de la salle de classe.</p><p>               Ils entrèrent, les autres élèves arrivèrent par petits groupes dans les minutes suivantes et la directrice les rejoignit à neuf heures tapantes.</p><p>— Bonjour chers élèves. Ce matin vous allez élire un·e Préfet·e. C’est très inhabituel comme façon de faire, mais nous avons décidé de procéder différemment avec votre groupe, unique dans l’histoire de Poudlard. Vous êtes tous des adultes maintenant et nous attendons de vous une attitude mature et réfléchie, en vous donnant l’occasion de nous prouver que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. Je vous laisse la matinée pour vous décider, vous pouvez procéder comme vous le désirez. Une surveillance magique est présente dans cette pièce afin d’éviter une catastrophe, certains d’entre vous ayant la fâcheuse habitude d’attirer les problèmes comme des aimants.</p><p>               À ces mots, Harry se sentit particulièrement visé. D’ailleurs la directrice avait marqué une courte pause et le fixait.</p><p>— Quand vous aurez décidé, la personne désignée viendra me trouver à mon bureau. Et n’oubliez pas que votre statut de Huitième année n’est pas une garantie pour faire n’importe quoi. Vos privilèges pourront vous être retirés si cela est justifié, clôtura McGonagall avant de sortir.</p><p>              </p><p>               Le silence demeura un instant dans la pièce, les étudiants se regardant les uns les autres. Harry parcourut rapidement la salle du regard, la disposition avait changé. Il y avait maintenant quinze tables individuelles placées en cercle et le grand bureau sur l’estrade avait disparu. À la place des armoires longeaient le mur, pour le moment fermées. Il s’attarda ensuite sur le visage de ses camarades, les discussions avaient repris en petits groupes. Malefoy était seul, il s’était installé à une table et attendait, les jambes croisées, le nez baissé. Comment étaient-ils censés faire pour choisir quelqu’un ?</p><p>               Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Hermione, évidemment.</p><p>— Hum, peut-être qu’on pourrait déjà s’asseoir et proposer des idées ?</p><p>— Bonne idée, Granger, dit Blaise Zabini en hochant la tête dans sa direction, puis il s’assit.</p><p>               Harry le regarda avec suspicion, mais il avait l’air parfaitement sérieux. Il haussa les épaules quand Ron et Hermione le consultèrent du regard, eux aussi dubitatif.</p><p>               Pendant ce temps, certains élèves s’étaient installés. Rapidement il ne resta des places libres qu’à la gauche de Malefoy, Théodore Nott s’étant visiblement dévoué pour se mettre à sa droite. Harry n’eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Ron se précipita pour se mettre le plus éloigné possible du Serpentard, Hermione suivit avec un sourire d’excuse à Harry. Ce dernier soupira et s’assit à côté de Malefoy.</p><p>— Alors, tu proposes quoi Granger ? relança Zabini. On fait un tirage au sort ?</p><p>— Je pensais plutôt à des élections… Le tirage au sort risque de désigner quelqu’un qui n’a pas envie d’être Préfet·e.</p><p>— Tu veux le poste ? demanda Daphnée Greengrass d’un ton dédaigneux.</p><p>— Au risque de te décevoir, non, je n’en veux pas, répliqua Hermione.</p><p>               Harry se tourna vers elle, étonné. De son point vu, elle était l’une des plus qualifiés pour être Préfète, elle respectait les règles et était sérieuse. Sa réponse semblait avoir surpris tout le monde et elle se retrouvait fixée par une majorité des élèves.</p><p>— Bon, alors qui est pour une élection, levez la main, proposa Seamus.</p><p>               Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les mains commencent à se lever. Finalement tout le monde fut d’accord.</p><p>— Méthode moldue ou sorcière ? enchaîna l’Irlandais.</p><p>— Quelle différence est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Zabini.</p><p>               Seamus se tourna vers Hermione, lui demandant silencieusement si elle voulait prendre la parole pour expliquer les élections moldues. Elle refusa de la tête.</p><p>— Dans un cas, les candidats se proposent et expliquent pourquoi ils veulent être choisis, dans l’autre ils sont proposés par des condisciples. Même si c’est plus compliqué que ça en réalité.</p><p>— Et pourquoi on mélangerait pas les deux ? suggéra Ron.</p><p>               Harry vit nombre de ses camarades lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de naïveté. Même parmi les personnes élevées dans des familles sorcières tolérantes et ouvertes, il y avait encore visiblement du chemin à faire sur l’acceptation de méthodes moldues. Il avait surveillé Malefoy du coin de l’œil, même si être à côté de lui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre pour rester discret. Et assez étrangement il n’avait pas réagi une seule fois à ce qui s’était dit jusque-là. Il avait pourtant suivi les échanges des yeux, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage. Harry trouvait ça étrange, l’ancien Malefoy aurait probablement hurlé au scandale depuis longtemps vu la teneur des propos, ou au moins montré des signes de désaccords. Et là, rien du tout. Peut-être qu’il avait vraiment changé, qu’il avait dit la vérité ? Harry était intrigué.</p><p>               Pendant que Harry réfléchissait, les autres élèves avaient avancé dans leurs réflexions. Il réalisa subitement que quelqu’un avait fixé au mur un parchemin à l’aide de la magie et que des noms y étaient déjà inscrits. Il se pencha vers Hermione.</p><p>— Vous avez choisi quelle méthode pour les candidats finalement ? chuchota-t-il.</p><p>— Tu n’as pas écouté ?</p><p>               Il fit non de la tête.</p><p>— J’étais dans mes pensées. Désolé…</p><p>— On mélange les deux méthodes, finit-elle par lâcher. Tu devrais être plus attentif, Harry. Surtout que Ron a écrit ton nom sur le parchemin et que tu as vaguement hoché la tête vers lui quand il t’a proposé.</p><p>— Merde, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.</p><p>— J’ai envie de dire que tu l’as cherché, le gronda Hermione avec un sourire.</p><p>               Harry opina pour acquiescer et se leva pour se rapprocher du parchemin. Heureusement pour lui cela passa inaperçu, d’autres étudiants étaient également debout, les discussions s’étant un peu éparpillées. Il lut la liste : Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Padma Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan. Il eut un peu envie de se venger et pour s’amuser il ajouta le nom de Ron puis l’annonça à voix haute à tout le monde. Le cadet Weasley rougit et grommela qu’il n’avait aucune chance.</p><p>               Harry vint se rasseoir à sa table tout en se disant que même s’il avait proposé son meilleur ami un peu comme une blague, il avait toute confiance en ses capacités. Après tout il avait déjà été Préfet en Cinquième année.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>              Il avait semblé à Drago que la matinée avait été interminable. Toutes ces palabres pour finalement élire un Gryffondor Irlandais… Une vraie déchéance.</p><p>              Le jeune Serpentard avait suivi les discussions et attentivement observé ses camarades. Dès le début, il s’était senti ostracisé, personne n’avait vraiment voulu s’installer à côté de lui. Théodore ne comptait pas vraiment, c’était le seul à n’avoir manifesté aucun dégoût ou colère à son encontre. Il était également le seul à avoir un membre de sa famille à Azkaban. Il s’était donc retrouvé entouré de Théodore et Potter. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules et s’était installé en soupirant, mais son attitude n’était pas franchement hostile malgré tout.</p><p>              Drago n’avait pas participé de toute la matinée, essayant de se faire oublier. Pourtant il s’était plus d’une fois fait la réflexion que les autres faisaient n’importe quoi. Malgré sa tentative pour être invisible il avait plusieurs fois croisé des regards clairement haineux. Cela l’effrayait, car il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il avait pu faire pour mériter une telle hostilité ce matin-là. Il n’était pas stupide et savait que la plupart d’entre eux lui en voulaient pour son implication pendant la guerre. Lors de son procès, il avait été énoncé publiquement qu’il bénéficiait de circonstances atténuantes et même que certaines de ses actions pouvaient passer pour de la résistance, et Drago avait imaginé que cela aurait suffi à certains pour ne pas trop le détester. Il s’était trompé.</p><p>              Finalement, Drago avait mûrement réfléchi son vote. Évidemment, il était anonyme et il ne risquait pas de représailles, mais pour la première fois de sa vie il était seul aux commandes pour une décision somme toute importante. Personne ne l’influençait, il n’était pas en danger de mort et sa voix aurait un réel poids dans la balance. Il avait d’abord pensé à voter pour Blaise, par loyauté pour leur Maison et leur ancienne amitié. Et il s’était souvenu de leur discussion avant le petit-déjeuner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Alors qu</em>
  <em>’il s’apprêtait à quitter la Salle Commune, Drago entendit son nom parvenir de derrière lui. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à Blaise, Daphnée et Théodore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Alors Drago, on s</em>
  <em>’éclipse sans dire bonjour maintenant ? demanda Blaise d’un ton désagréable.<br/>— Bonjour Blaise, répondit froidement Drago. Tu voulais quelque chose ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— C</em>
  <em>’est comme ça qu’on traite ses amis ? Tu te prends toujours pour le chef Drago, mais tu n’as plus aucun droit de nous regarder de haut maintenant ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Il me semblait pourtant que c</em>
  <em>’est vous qui m’avez regardé avec mépris hier soir ! Je n’ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Ce n’est pas moi qui ai coupé les ponts, c’est toi ! Depuis le procès, je n’ai pas la moindre nouvelle, et c’est pas faute d’avoir essayé ! Alors ton amitié tu peux te la foutre où je pense !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Regardez donc Sa Majest</em>
  <em>é Malefoy qui pense pouvoir se permettre de choisir ses alliés, railla Daphnée. Tu es seul, Drago, tout le monde te déteste pour ce que tu as fait. En plus, tu es l’une des personnes qui ont jeté l’opprobre sur notre Maison et maintenant on est tous des pestiférés. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Et en plus de </em>
  <em>ça tu arrives encore à être dans les bonnes grâces de la directrice ! ajouta Blaise avec colère. Comment tu as fait pour qu’elle te nomme référent ? Tu lui as léché les bottes pendant les travaux de Poudlard ? Ou tu as été lécher autre chose peut-être ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Un sentiment de d</em>
  <em>égoût profond retourna l’estomac de Drago. Il se sentait sale et trahit par ses anciens amis. Ces derniers n’avaient rien compris des nombreuses lettres qu’il avait envoyées toute l’année durant. Il les regarda tous les trois : Blaise, les bras croisés, le visage fermé ; Daphnée, un air de dégoût sur le visage ; Théodore, en retrait, le visage neutre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— C</em>
  <em>’est aussi ton avis, Théo ? s’enquit Drago, voulant vérifier une intuition. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Surpris, ce dernier leva la t</em>
  <em>ête vers lui. Il regarda Blaise et Daphnée d’un air inquiet. Cela confirma le ressenti de Drago, Théodore n’avait rien à voir là-dedans et les deux autres tentaient de le manipuler. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu as le droit d</em>
  <em>’avoir un avis différent, tenta Drago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— En fait, je n</em>
  <em>’ai pas envie de me quereller avec vous, répondit-il d’une petite voix. Et je n’en veux à personne.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Comme d</em>
  <em>’habitude, souffla Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Allez, viens, Daphn</em>
  <em>ée, on a plus rien à faire avec ce Mangemort et son ami le fantôme. De toute façon, Drago restera le même petit pédant fils à papa qu’il a toujours été, même avec nous, cracha Blaise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Ils pass</em>
  <em>èrent devant Drago en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher et s’en allèrent. Drago les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer en une année pour que deux de ses meilleurs amis lui tournent le dos ainsi. Ils avaient toujours su que Lucius était un Mangemort, ils avaient semblé adhérer au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s’étaient inquiétés en Sixième année, alors que Drago glissait lentement mais sûrement au fond du trou. Cela faisait très mal de se sentir rejeté par des gens qui comptaient pour lui. Drago découvrait le goût amer de la trahison et la brûlure de l’intense tristesse. Privilégié comme il l’avait été jusqu’à peu, personne n’avait jamais osé lui tourner le dos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je crois qu</em>
  <em>’ils ne peuvent pas accepter d’avoir été le cul entre deux chaises pendant la guerre. Ils ne se sont pas impliqués du côté de Voldemort, ils ont fait profil bas et se sont échappés quand ils ont pu. Et pourtant ils sont considérés comme fautifs par tout le monde qui n’est pas de Serpentard, et même par certains d’entre eux, parce qu’ils n’ont pas pris officiellement position du côté du bien. Ils ont décidé que c’était toi le coupable idéal de leur situation, ils sont stupides, mais ils sont humains, expliqua tranquillement Théodore en tapotant l’épaule de Drago comme pour le réconforter.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>              Après ce petit rappel de sa mémoire, Drago avait éliminé la possibilité de voter pour Blaise. Ce dernier lui en voulait, il l’acceptait, mais il avait la rancune tenace également. Et les autres candidats ne lui donnaient pas la moindre envie de voter pour eux. À part Weasley et Potter, il n’avait même jamais adressé la parole à l’un d’eux. Choisir Weasley lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces à cause de toutes ses années à le détester parce que son père lui avait appris qu’il était un Traitre-à-son-sang. Il avait maintenant compris à quel point cela était ridicule en réalité, mais il était difficile de penser différemment. Quant à Potter, l’élire Préfet serait lui donner une fois de plus une place importante et c’était hors de question pour Drago. Et il n’avait pas envie de se faire réprimander par lui, il jubilerait sûrement beaucoup trop. Finalement, il avait fait ce qui lui semblait le plus intelligent, il s’était référé aux argumentaires que chacun des candidats avait énoncés et avait voté pour la personne la plus raisonnable. Il avait donné sa voix à Padma Patil.</p><p>              Fraîchement élu, Seamus Finnigan, tout sourire, quitta ses camarades pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Pendant ce temps, la salle de classe se vida de ses occupants qui se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle afin de déjeuner. Drago sortit à l’extérieur pour fumer une cigarette avant d’aller manger, seul, en traînant des pieds.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 5 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Le week-end passait bien trop vite pour Harry. Il avait été seul une bonne partie du temps la veille, laissant Ron et Hermione ensemble, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait beaucoup volé, parfois accompagné par d’autres étudiants. Il avait joué à la bataille explosive avec Terry, Padma et Ernie. Et il s’était gavé de chocogrenouilles avec Seamus.</p><p>               Il avait invoqué l’excuse de vouloir compléter sa collection de cartes, mais en réalité il voulait lui remonter le moral. L’Irlandais était de ceux qui avait toujours le sourire et plaisantait en permanence et sa position de Préfet lui plaisait bien, mais la première semaine à Poudlard était difficile pour lui, Harry s’en était rendu compte. Il avait abordé le sujet avec lui le samedi soir alors qu’ils revenaient du terrain de Quidditch et Seamus avait avoué que Dean lui manquait. Harry avait appris que les deux garçons sortaient ensemble depuis une année et qu’ils avaient passés ce premier anniversaire séparés, Seamus dans le train pour Poudlard et Dean sur le quai de la gare… Harry avait donc résolu de distraire son ami, il était un peu seul lui aussi, et rien de mieux que le chocolat pour se remonter le moral.</p><p> </p><p>               Alors qu’il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce dimanche matin, Harry se demanda s’il avait bien fait de revenir à Poudlard. Il avait passé deux jours à ne faire que ce qu’il voulait et cela lui plaisait bien. Pourquoi s’infliger une année scolaire supplémentaire alors qu’il aurait pu vivre sa vie à Londres comme il l’entendait ?</p><p>               Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l’arrivée du courrier. Un hibou aux plumes noires et brunes se posa en plein milieu de la table de la Huitième année et marcha d’un bas lourd et gauche jusqu’au bout de celle-ci, une enveloppe rouge écarlate dans le bec. Harry eut une pensée pour le malheureux destinataire de cette beuglante, ce n’était vraiment pas agréable du tout d’en recevoir et il ne le souhaitait à personne.</p><p>               Le volatile s’arrêta devant Malefoy et déposa l’enveloppe dans les mains du destinataire. Puis il tourna le dos au Serpentard, ouvrit grand ses ailes, lâcha une grosse fiente blanche gluante dans son assiette et s’envola. Des murmures écœurés arrivèrent aux oreilles de Harry. Et il attendit, le cœur battant. Malefoy semblait tétanisé. Nott, qui était assis à côté de lui, lui glissa quelque chose à l’oreille et Malefoy entreprit de repousser son assiette souillée et d’ouvrir sa lettre. Une voix hurlante s’éleva dans la Grande Salle :</p><p> </p><p>« SALE MANGEMORT ! TU N’AS RIEN À FAIRE À POUDLARD ! PERSONNE NE VEUT DE TOI ICI, MÊME TES AMIS TE TOURNENT LE DOS ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE, TA PLACE EST À AZKABAN AVEC TON SALOPARD DE PÈRE ! VA CREVER SALE MANGEMORT ! »</p><p>              </p><p>               Un frisson traversa le dos de Harry. Même s’il ne portait pas Malefoy dans son cœur, le contenu de la beuglante était particulièrement odieux et le Serpentard ne le méritait pas. Il avait été jugé pour ses actions pendant la guerre, il avait été condamné pour cela et Harry respectait la décision du Magenmagot. Hermione pensait qu’il était à Poudlard dans le cadre de sa peine et Harry savait que ses intuitions étaient généralement confirmées. Un des élèves de leur année semblait en vouloir farouchement au blond, seul l’un d’eux pouvait savoir qu’il était rejeté par ses pairs.</p><p>               Harry observa Malefoy, il était rouge comme une pivoine, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire serrée. Il se leva, probablement dans l’intention de s’en aller, quand la directrice atteignit leur tablée. Elle appela Malefoy ainsi que Seamus et partit avec eux. Les discussions, suspendues depuis l’ouverture de la beuglante, reprirent brutalement dans la Grande Salle, créant une cacophonie.</p><p>— Hé ben, j’aurais pas aimé recevoir ça… commenta Ron tout en reprenant son petit-déjeuner.</p><p>— Personne n’aimerait ça, Ron, répondit Hermione. C’était quand même un peu excessif je trouve.</p><p>— Mouais… m’enfin il en mourra pas.</p><p>               Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Harry.</p><p>— Tout va bien, Harry ?</p><p>— Oui oui… Je n’ai plus faim, je vais aller voler un peu. À tout à l’heure dans la Salle Commune.</p><p>               Harry se leva. Il avait eu l’appétit coupé par l’évènement de la beuglante. Et il ne le dirait jamais à son meilleur ami, mais il n’aimait pas trop sa désinvolture. Certes, Malefoy avait été un immonde connard toute leur scolarité et il ne l’aimait pas, mais il savait que cela faisait de se retrouver ciblé par des propos malveillants et détestés par tous. Son empathie prenait le pas sur son antipathie pour le blond, après tout il était un être humain lui aussi. Il purgeait une peine pour ses actes, qu’il regrettait par ailleurs. Il l’avait clamé tout son procès et certaines de ses actions le prouvait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 26 ao</em>
  <em>ût 1998</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry retourna </em>
  <em>à sa place dans les gradins du public après avoir témoigné. Il dut écraser plusieurs pieds et bousculer des gens qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. L’amphithéâtre utilisé pour les procès était plein à craquer à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. La voix du juge s’éleva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Monsieur Drago Malefoy, veuillez vous lever et vous rendre </em>
  <em>à la barre. Nous allons vous entendre suite à ces différents témoignages. Je laisse tout d’abord la parole à votre avocat, maître c’est à vous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry regarda Malefoy se rendre </em>
  <em>à la barre, droit comme un piquet, la tête haute, le regard froid, toujours cette même impression de balai dans le cul qu’il avait déjà à Poudlard. Il resta attentif, c’était bien l’un des rares procès qui l’intéressait réellement, parmi tous ceux où il avait été cité comme témoin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Monsieur Malefoy, nous allons reprendre les faits dans l</em>
  <em>’ordre chronologique et je vous demanderais de nous livrer votre version. Tout d’abord, l’apposition de la Marque des Ténèbres. Indiquez-nous la date et les circonstances de cet évènement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Et Malefoy raconta comment Voldemort avait d</em>
  <em>écidé de l’élever au titre de Mangemort pendant l’été 1996, avant même sa majorité, pour le punir de l’échec de son père au Département des Mystères. D’ailleurs, ses deux parents y étaient opposés même s’ils ne pouvaient l’exprimer sans voir leur vie abrégée. L’expérience avait été humiliante et affreusement douloureuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Vous avez re</em>
  <em>çu l’ordre d’une mission à remplir pendant votre Sixième année, racontez-nous sa teneur et ce que vous avez fait pour la mener à bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— J</em>
  <em>’avais pour ordre de tuer Albus Dumbledore. J’ai d’abord ensorcelé un collier que j’ai essayé de faire transmettre au directeur par l’intermédiaire de Madame Rosmerta à Pré-au-Lard et d’une élève, je ne sais même pas comment elle s’appelle. Sans succès, car la fille a été blessée. Ensuite, j’ai réussi à empoisonner discrètement une bouteille d’hydromel que le professeur Slughorn voulait offrir à Dumbledore. J’avais surpris une conversation au détour d’un couloir un jour à ce sujet. Mais la bouteille n’est jamais parvenue au directeur, Weasley en a fait les frais. Je regrette que des élèves aient été blessés par ces tentatives. Comme ça ne marchait pas, j’ai passé le reste de l’année à réparer une vieille armoire à disparaître cachée dans la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard, afin de la jumeler avec celle qui était chez Barjow &amp; Beurk, afin de faire rentrer les Mangemorts dans l’école. Au moins, eux ils pourraient réussir là où j’échouais. Je ne pensais honnêtement pas y parvenir et j’avais peur de l’échec. Ma mère m’envoyait tous les mois des courriers me pressant de lui donner des nouvelles de l’avancement de la mission, car Voldemort s’impatientait de plus en plus et la torturait pour me motiver. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Malefoy marqua un temps d</em>
  <em>’arrêt, ferma les yeux un instant. Harry le vit serrer les poings et inspirer amplement plusieurs fois avant qu’il rouvre les yeux. Raconter ses souvenirs semblait douloureux pour le jeune Serpentard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— J</em>
  <em>’ai passé une année abominable, à me torturer l’esprit pour trouver des idées. Je ne voulais assassiner personne, mais la vie de ma famille était en jeu et je ne voulais pas mourir, je n’avais pas le choix ! Je n’avais personne à qui parler, à part le fantôme Mimi Geignarde. Je me réfugiais dans les toilettes des filles où elle avait élu domicile quand je n’arrivais plus à faire face. Je lui parlais beaucoup, je pleurais beaucoup aussi. C’est là que Potter m’a trouvé et a failli me tuer, comme il vous l’a dit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Il fit une nouvelle pause et ancra son regard dans celui de Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je pense qu</em>
  <em>’il aurait été préférable que je meurs ce jour-là. Au moins, cela aurait évité que Severus Rogue ne soit obligé de tuer Dumbledore à ma place. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à assassiner une personne désarmée, même si cela me condamnait à mort, ainsi que ma famille. J’ai mal agi, je le confesse et je le regrette amèrement, mais je ne suis pas un meurtrier.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre.<br/>On se dit à dans deux semaines, le 25 juin 2020 pour la suite.</p><p>J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours et avis !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 3 – Une main tendue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,<br/>Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre 3 ! De mon côté, l'écriture continue à avancer.<br/>Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, et kudos suite à la publication des deux premiers chapitres.<br/>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.</p><p>Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p><p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 3 – Une main tendue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mercredi 15 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Bruissements d’ailes dans la Grande Salle, l’heure du courrier. Drago leva les yeux vers le plafond, scrutant attentivement la couleur des enveloppes, la peur au ventre. Un éclair rouge lui parvint du coin de l’œil. Il serra les dents. Il savait ce qui l’attendait. C’était la troisième depuis le début de l’année. Et chaque fois ça lui faisait mal. Ce n’était pas tant les mots qui le heurtaient, mais le fait que personne ne semblait vraiment compatir à son sort. Il y avait bien Théodore, qui restait à ses côtés, lui tapotant l’épaule, mais c’était peu.</p><p>               Une fois de plus, la lettre hurla des insultes et se consuma. Une fois de plus, Théodore le réconforta d’une petite tape. Drago se demandait si cela allait durer toute l’année, voire même toute sa vie. La directrice avait pris le problème au sérieux dès la première lettre : elle avait demandé à leur Préfet de surveiller les autres étudiants de son année, afin d’essayer de trouver le coupable. Drago avait un doute quant au fait que cela porterait ses fruits, Seamus Finnigan ne l’aimait pas vraiment, il ne ferait sûrement pas d’efforts démesurés pour enquêter. Et elle avait promis d’essayer d’empêcher l’envoi interne de beuglantes.</p><p>               Drago soupira, ça lui avait encore coupé l’appétit. Il se força tout de même à manger un peu, traînant à table pendant que les autres commençaient à s’en aller. Il préférait arriver le dernier en classe, au moins personne ne faisait d’écart pour ne pas le frôler en s’asseyant en cours.</p><p>               Théodore le tira doucement par la manche, il fallait y aller pour éviter d’être en retard. Il se leva et constata que le trio de Gryffondor était encore là aussi. Il croisa le regard de Granger et elle lui fit un timide sourire qui semblait vouloir dire « je suis désolée pour toi ». Il sursauta quand il constata que Potter aussi le fixait de ses yeux ahuris. Il y lisait de la pitié. Quelle ironie que les personnes qu’il avait le plus maltraitées pendant six ans soient les seules à montrer un peu d’empathie pour lui… Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre avec leurs bons sentiments ! Il n’avait pas besoin de pitié ! Il se détourna brusquement et partit rapidement vers les cachots, ce matin ils avaient double cours de Potions.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Drago s’assit à la table qui lui avait été attribuée par Slughorn au premier cours de l’année. Comble de malchance, il n’avait pas pu choisir son binôme. Le professeur avait décidé de mélanger les Maisons et les niveaux. Ainsi, tous ceux qui avaient choisi cette matière devaient travailler avec un partenaire imposé, partager leur établi et leurs ingrédients préparés, même s’ils avaient chacun leur propre chaudron. Pour Drago il s’agissait de Potter, en effet ce dernier semblait avoir quelques lacunes et leur imposant professeur semblait penser que leur duo serait efficace. Par ailleurs, il avait une espèce de fascination pour Potter qui agaçait Drago au plus haut point.</p><p>               Dès le début, Drago avait mis les choses au point en quelques phrases, il ne voulait pas rater son année, alors il vérifierait tout ce que faisait le Gryffondor, il ne souhaitait pas ruiner ses potions avec des ingrédients préparés n’importe comment. Du coup, il faisait presque double travail, le sien et celui de Potter, car ce dernier était vraiment en retard et Drago devait corriger beaucoup de choses.</p><p>               Quelques secondes après son installation, son binôme le rejoignit. Et le cours démarra. Ce jour-là, il s’agissait d’une potion du niveau BUSE, pour faire réviser les plus aguerris des élèves et faire avancer les autres. Drago soupira, ce n’était pas ce jour-là qu’il apprendrait quoi que ce soit.</p><p>— Heu, Malefoy, y aurait moyen que tu me laisses faire les préparations sans mettre ton nez dedans cette fois-ci ? demanda Potter alors que Drago commençait à noter les instructions sur un parchemin.</p><p>— Je croyais avoir été clair Potter, si je ne vérifie pas ton travail, ma potion risque d’être ratée. Tes découpes d’ingrédients sont toujours mal faites et tu n’es pas fichu de réduire en poudre quoi que ce soit correctement, alors tant que tu ne seras pas capable d’être un minimum soigneux c’est moi qui gère ! répondit-il sans lever les yeux.</p><p>— Mais j’apprends rien du tout si tu fais tout à ma place, comment veux-tu que je m’améliore ?</p><p>— J’en ai rien à foutre que tu n’apprennes rien en cours, moi je ne peux pas me permettre d’avoir de mauvaises notes, contrairement à d’autres ! Tu n’auras qu’à rattraper ton retard pendant les cours de soutien.</p><p>— T’es vraiment qu’un sale con égoïste, Malefoy !</p><p>               Drago se tourna d’un seul coup vers Potter, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il se pencha vers lui et répondit à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.</p><p>— Putain ! T’es long à la détente Potter ! Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Avoir. De. Mauvaises. Notes ! Le Magenmagot surveille mes résultats et la directrice également. Si je foire mon année, je retourne au foyer surveillé et ma peine sera alourdie pour mauvaise conduite !</p><p>— Moi aussi je veux réussir mon année, sauf que tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues là ! Ta condamnation c’est pas mon problème, je vais quand même pas pleurer sur ton sort, le Magenmagot a été clément avec toi, assena Harry sans se démonter.</p><p>— Alors toi aussi tu penses que je devrais croupir en prison avec mon père ? cracha Drago en grimaçant sur le mot « père ». C’est peut-être même toi le responsable des beuglantes !</p><p>— Sois pas stupide Malefoy, c’est pas mon genre. Si j’ai un truc à te dire je suis assez grand pour le faire, pas besoin de foutu courrier. Et très honnêtement non, je ne pense pas que tu mérites la prison… et tu ne mérites pas non plus de recevoir des insultes par beuglante…</p><p>               Drago s’était apprêté à répondre méchamment, mais la teneur des paroles de Potter l’arrêta. Et son ton avait changé sur ces dernières phrases, la colère avait disparu au profit de ce qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Le Serpentard grimaça, encore de la pitié !</p><p>— J’ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter, répliqua-t-il finalement en se détournant pour reprendre son parchemin.</p><p>— C’est pas de la pitié, c’est de la gentillesse, de l’empathie. Mais tu sais pas ce que c’est, de toute façon.</p><p>               Drago entendit Potter s’éloigner en direction du placard des ingrédients. Il serra les dents en silence et ferma les yeux pour éviter aux larmes de déborder et de goutter sur son parchemin. Il était hors de question que quiconque puisse se rendre compte de ses faiblesses. Il avait toujours pris soin de cacher sa sensibilité, ainsi que son père lui avait ordonné toute sa vie. Les vrais hommes ne pleurent pas, les vrais hommes ne montrent pas leurs sentiments, les vrais hommes ne sont pas gentils, ces choses-là étaient réservées aux femmes et aux pleutres. Sa mère avait tenté de déconstruire ces idées dans le dos de son père et Drago s’autorisait à exprimer ses émotions, mais uniquement lorsqu’il était seul. D’ailleurs, avoir dû avouer lors de son procès qu’il avait craqué à de nombreuses reprises était encore un souvenir honteux qui lui brûlait les entrailles.</p><p>               Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir vivre autrement et non seulement les mots de Potter l’avaient blessé, mais en plus il était jaloux que ce dernier se sente assez libre pour s’autoriser à être gentil, à exprimer ses émotions.</p><p>               Le reste du cours se déroula dans une ambiance pesante entre les deux jeunes hommes, sans s’adresser un mot, sans se regarder. Potter avait visiblement abdiqué et laissé Drago faire tout le travail, mais cela ne le consola pas.</p><p> </p><p>               À la fin du double cours de potions, Harry se rua hors de la classe et se dirigea d’un pas rapide et énervé vers leur Salle Commune. La voix de Ron le fit se retourner juste avant qu’il y entre.</p><p>— Hey, mec, je t’ai appelé tout le chemin… fit-il remarquer, essoufflé de lui avoir couru après.</p><p>— Désolé Ron, je t’ai pas entendu. Je pose mes affaires et je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle.</p><p>               Son ton était sans appel et son ami sembla comprendre qu’il avait besoin d’être un peu seul. Harry se rendit jusqu’à son lit et balança violemment son sac dessus. Il marcha en long et en large un moment puis s’assit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l’énervait autant. Une simple altercation avec Malefoy ne devrait pas le mettre dans un tel état, après tout l’échange avait été presque civilisé à côté des horreurs qu’ils s’étaient échangées toute leur scolarité.</p><p>               Il se refit leur discussion dans sa tête, plusieurs fois. Et il finit par mettre le doigt dessus. Malefoy avait été désagréable, égoïste, insultant même, mais pas comme avant. Pas de condescendance, pas de mépris, pas d’air hautain sur son visage, et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce qui dérangeait Harry c’était qu’il s’était engueulé avec Malefoy de la même façon qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre. Et c’était perturbant. Par ailleurs, Harry avait trouvé étrange que la dispute s’arrête si brutalement. Malefoy n’avait pas renchéri, il s’était juste renfermé comme une huître et l’avait ignoré. À une autre époque, ils en seraient probablement venus aux mains et auraient été séparés par leur professeur puis auraient écopé d’une retenue. Malefoy avait-il voulu éviter de se faire coller pour garder un dossier impeccable ou respectait-il sa promesse de vouloir une année sans conflits ?</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>              Après le repas, Harry se sentit un peu plus serein. Ron lui avait proposé d’aller voler pour s’entraîner en attendant le cours de soutien qui avait lieu à quinze heures.</p><p>              Harry endossa le rôle de poursuiveur et lança le souaffle en direction des buts pendant une heure. Son ami arrêta toutes les balles, il pouvait être fier de lui. D’ailleurs le rouquin ne cachait pas son sourire à la fin de leur session. Harry aimait le voir heureux, parce qu’il avait beaucoup souffert de la mort de son frère et qu’il méritait de prendre un peu de bon temps en oubliant son deuil.</p><p>              Ils revinrent au château pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer, tout en discutant de Quidditch. Harry trouvait que les stratégies de leur capitaine manquaient un peu de structure, mais il n’osait pas trop aborder le sujet lors des entraînements. Ron essayait de le convaincre de le faire rapidement, afin d’être prêt pour le premier match.</p><p>— Tu as déjà été capitaine, Harry, et tu es dans l’équipe depuis ta première année. Tu as l’expérience qu’elle n’a pas, ce n’est pas présomptueux de vouloir faire bénéficier notre équipe de celle-ci.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas trop… Si j’étais si qualifié que tu le dis, pourquoi je ne suis pas capitaine ?</p><p>— Bah tu sais bien, Hermione pense que la directrice ne voulait donner ce poste à aucun Huitième année, pour éviter de cristalliser des rancœurs éventuelles entre nos Maisons.</p><p>— Pourtant elle nous autorise bien à jouer !</p><p>— Je sais bien, mais c’est la théorie de Hermione, pas la mienne. Tu lui redemanderas de t’expliquer parce que c’est trop compliqué pour moi, ricana Ron.</p><p> </p><p>              C’est en arrivant dans leur dortoir que les deux garçons se rendirent compte que quelqu’un avait tout mis sens dessus dessous. Il y avait des vêtements et objets divers partout dans la pièce et deux des lits étaient défaits. Celui de Malefoy était même éventré et des plumes recouvraient une bonne partie du sol.</p><p>— C’est quoi ce bordel ? grogna Ron.</p><p>              Harry se précipita vers son lit et sa malle. Il réalisa très vite que rien n’avait été déplacé. Ses affaires étaient à leur place, son lit était fait au carré — un jour il faudrait qu’il remercie les elfes de maison pour ça. Ron parvint également à la même conclusion en quelques instants. Ils vérifièrent les autres lits et moins de cinq minutes leur permirent de conclure que c’était les possessions des Serpentards qui avaient été fouillées. Harry échangea un regard avec Ron.</p><p>— C’est forcément quelqu’un de notre année, personne n’a le mot de passe à part les Préfet·e·s-en-chef, énonça Harry.</p><p>— Ouais… et comme par hasard c’est les affaires de Malefoy et Nott. Ça et les beuglantes ça commence à faire beaucoup quand même, non ? ajouta Ron.</p><p>— Si tu t’en es rendu compte c’est qu’ils sont vraiment dans le pétrin, pouffa Harry. Bon, plus sérieusement, on va aller prévenir Seamus, Nott et Malefoy. Ils doivent tous être en route pour le cours de soutien.</p><p>              Ils se changèrent très rapidement et rejoignirent leur salle de classe.</p><p>— Tu te charges de Nott, je m’occupe de Malefoy, OK ?</p><p>              Ron acquiesça, un air soulagé sur le visage. Harry soupira, il s’était douté qu’il préférerait ne pas avoir affaire avec Malefoy.</p><p>              Harry chercha le Serpentard blond des yeux. Il le trouva facilement, la pièce était petite. Il avait le nez plongé dans un livre et touillait un chaudron installé dans le coin dévolu aux potions. Harry inspira un grand coup, allez un peu de courage !</p><p>— Heuuu… Malefoy… tu peux venir avec moi s’il te plait ?</p><p>              Le concerné leva brusquement la tête et ses yeux s’agrandir de stupeur en voyant que Harry lui faisait face. Il reprit rapidement contenance et grimaça avant de répondre.</p><p>— Ah tiens, c’est toi Potter… Vu la politesse de la phrase, j’ai cru que c’était quelqu’un d’autre… Vu tes réflexions de ce matin en potions, j’aurais pensé que tu ignorais ce que c’était, rétorqua Malefoy de sa voix traînante.</p><p>— Ouais bon, ça va. Écoute c’est important, OK ? Ya eu un incident dans le dortoir après le déjeuner et tu es concerné, alors on va voir Seamus pour qu’il prévienne la directrice.</p><p>— Comment ça ? Je suis pas monté dans le dortoir depuis ce matin ! Pourquoi tu m’accuses ?</p><p>— Mais arrête de te prendre pour une victime, Malefoy ! J’ai pas dit que tu étais responsable, mais concerné, nuance ! s’exclama Harry. Tes affaires, et celles de Nott, ont été fouillées… et éparpillées…</p><p>              Harry vit Malefoy devenir encore plus pâle qu’il ne l’était habituellement, il n’aurait pas cru cela possible. Il ferma brutalement son livre, éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et fit un geste à Harry en direction de Seamus, comme s’il l’invitait à passer devant lui.</p><p>              Harry haussa les épaules et accompagna Malefoy jusqu’au Préfet. Ron et Nott étaient déjà en train de lui parler.</p><p>— Ah, Malefoy tu es là. Bon, d’après ce que Ron m’a affirmé ça a l’air assez sérieux, donc on va tous aller voir la directrice immédiatement.</p><p>              Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans regarder en arrière. Et les autres ne purent que suivre le mouvement, sous les yeux curieux de tous les autres élèves. Tous, sauf un, qui souriait discrètement.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Ils avaient passé presque une heure dans le bureau de la directrice, Drago en avait mal à la tête. Le cours de soutien étant terminé, il se rendit directement à son dortoir, les trois Gryffondor sur les talons. Il marchait vite, il n’avait pas envie d’être à leur niveau et d’entendre leur conversation. Nott tentait de le suivre en silence.</p><p>               Une fois sur place, il constata l’étendue des dégâts. L’intégralité de sa malle avait été vidée, toutes ses possessions éparpillées et déchirées. Ses vêtements étaient lacérés, son oreiller éventré et son matelas gisait au sol avec un trou béant en son milieu. Les affaires de Théodore avaient également été jetées au petit bonheur la chance dans la pièce, sans avoir été abimées, et son lit était juste défait.</p><p>               Drago crispa le poing de rage et il sentit les larmes affleurer. Il les essuya discrètement d’un mouvement brusque et se plaça au centre du dortoir la baguette en main. Il commença par réunir toutes ses affaires près de son lit. Une montagne d’objets qui s’apparentaient plus à des déchets qu’aux possessions d’un écolier de dix-neuf ans… La colère ne le quittait pas. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Sans aucun doute l’auteur des beuglantes, mais pourquoi ? On lui en voulait, il l’avait compris, mais ce genre de choses était vraiment puéril.</p><p>               Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête vers l’entrée de la pièce. Potter se tenait là, seul, comme un idiot.</p><p>— Tu… tu veux de l’aide… avec tout ça ? demanda-t-il avec un geste vers ses affaires.</p><p>               Il avait l’air mal à l’aise. Cela énerva Drago, encore de la pitié ! Enfin, soi-disant de la gentillesse s’il croyait Saint Potter.</p><p>— Tu essaies encore d’être gentil, c’est ça ? répliqua Drago, les dents serrées.</p><p>— Hé bien oui…</p><p>— J’ai pas besoin d’aide.</p><p>               Et il se détourna, gardant la tête haute. Il entendit le pas lourd de Potter quitter la pièce et refermer la porte. Puis il se mit à trier ce qu’il pouvait réparer de ce qu’il devrait jeter, une boule de colère et de tristesse lui bloquant la gorge.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 19 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>              Harry était allongé sur son lit et s’ennuyait. C’était le début de la soirée et tout le monde était occupé ailleurs. Ron et Hermione encore à Pré-au-Lard, pour fêter en amoureux l’anniversaire de la née moldue ; Justin avec ceux de l’autre dortoir des garçons ; Malefoy encore une fois absent et Nott reclus derrière les rideaux de son lit qu’il ne quittait plus lors de ses temps libres. L’incident du dortoir avait encore plus renfermé le jeune homme sur lui-même. Harry et Ron avaient essayé de lui parler plusieurs fois, mais il semblait vouloir être seul et trouvait toujours une excuse pour s’éclipser.</p><p>              Harry avait ouvert sa Carte des Maraudeurs et suivait distraitement des yeux les points représentant les individus qui se déplaçaient dans le château.</p><p>              Au septième étage, le nom de Malefoy retint son attention. Il le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, son comportement était étrange. Il ne cessait de passer et repasser dans un couloir. Et Harry savait exactement de quel couloir il s’agissait. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu’à qu’il rejoigne leur Salle Commune, une heure plus tard. Harry effaça le parchemin et le rangea, se promettant d’y jeter un œil de temps en temps.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 23 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Ron et Harry sortirent des vestiaires en riant. Ils rejoignirent Hermione et Seamus qui les attendaient à l’extérieur. Les deux amis avaient assisté à l’entraînement de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Hermione avec un livre sur les genoux pour réviser en attendant son amoureux et Seamus parce qu’il se sentait seul et voulait se changer les idées.</p><p>               Harry proposa à ses amis d’aller s’asseoir près du lac pendant une petite demi-heure, pour aller voir le soleil se coucher. Tout le monde accepta avec enthousiasme, il faisait frais, mais encore beau et ça ne durerait pas longtemps dans la saison, ils le savaient tous.</p><p>               Ils s’installèrent en chahutant et réalisèrent rapidement qu’ils n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. Malefoy et Nott se trouvaient également au bord du lac, un peu plus loin. Ils marchaient le long du rivage en s’éloignant du groupe de Gryffondor.</p><p>— Ah tiens, Nott est sorti de sa caverne, plaisanta Ron.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas drôle, Ron ! le rabroua Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude. Mets-toi à sa place, c’est vraiment ignoble ce qui s’est passé pour eux.</p><p>— Oh ça va, je rigolais… C’est pas cool, mais on va pas trop les plaindre quand même.</p><p>— Je suis d’accord avec Hermione, ajouta Harry. Même si je peux pas les voir en peinture il n’y aucune raison de leur faire ça. Malefoy reçoit quand même deux à trois beuglantes par semaine depuis le début de l’année… Tu en penses quoi Seamus ?</p><p>— Je suis partagé. Une partie de moi est contente qu’ils soient un peu chahutés et de l’autre je sais que c’est mal et que les coupables doivent être arrêtés et punis, d’autant plus que j’ai la responsabilité d’être Préfet, je ne devrais pas laisser mes sentiments personnels prendre le dessus. La directrice prend ça très au sérieux et je suis censé enquêter, mais pour le moment je trouve rien.</p><p>— Comment ça, enquêter ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.</p><p>— Vu que le courrier extérieur est filtré, il s’agit forcément d’un élève, et vu les circonstances elle pense qu’au moins un des coupables est de notre année, je dois donc surveiller des comportements suspects. Le problème c’est que tout le monde ou presque semble suspect ! Malefoy est vraiment détesté par toute l’école j’ai l’impression… Dur de s’y retrouver du coup. Par contre, ça doit rester entre nous, personne n’est au courant à part Malefoy. Mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Si jamais vous voyez quelque chose, dites-le-moi.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 26 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Harry avait encore les yeux rivés sur sa Carte. Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine. Et comme chaque fois, le point de Drago Malefoy faisait les cent pas dans un couloir du septième étage, toujours le même. Il fallait qu’il en ait le cœur net. Il se leva et se rendit rapidement vers l’endroit où le Serpentard se promenait, tout en surveillant le parchemin.</p><p>               Une fois sur place il l’apostropha un peu rudement.</p><p>— Hey, Malefoy, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>— Je fais du tricot, Potter. Ça se voit pas ?</p><p>— Te fiche pas de moi. Toi et moi savons très bien ce qui se trouve derrière ce mur. Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes ?</p><p>               Malefoy se tourna vers Harry, soupira.</p><p>— Se trouvait, Potter. C’est du passé. Elle a disparu visiblement.</p><p>— Comment ça, disparu ?</p><p>— Pour tout dire, cela fait plusieurs jours que je lui demande de s’ouvrir sur différents types de salles... et rien ne se passe. Je pense que le Feudeymon a eu raison de la Salle sur Demande, expliqua Malefoy avec un regard triste.</p><p>               Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n’avait jamais envisagé ce type de possibilité. Après tout, Poudlard était magique, et la magie pouvait tout réparer n’est-ce pas ? Il faudrait qu’il se renseigne sur ce sortilège. Il se mit à sourire tout seul en s’imaginant faire des recherches à la bibliothèque de son propre chef. Hermione avait dû déteindre sur lui, après tout ce temps.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui te fait marrer comme ça ? l’interrompit Malefoy dans ses réflexions.</p><p>— Oh, rien. Un truc en rapport avec Hermione et la bibliothèque. Tu ne comprendrais pas.</p><p>— J’en doute, Potter, je suis tout de même assez intelligent pour comprendre quand on m’explique quelque chose, mais soit… de toute façon ton histoire avec Granger ne m’intéresse pas.</p><p>— Ba tu vois, inutile donc que je te raconte. Ceci étant, tu n’as pas répondu à ma toute première question : qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi voulais-tu entrer dans la Salle sur Demande au départ ?</p><p>— J’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler avec toi, Potter, c’est personnel. Et tu en profiterais pour te foutre de ma gueule, alors non merci.</p><p>               Harry ne répondit rien et Malefoy se tourna de nouveau vers le mur. Il avait l’air pensif et triste. Étant donné son passé avec cette salle, cela ne lui rappelait sûrement pas de bons souvenirs, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner. Le jeune homme se surprit à ressentir une nouvelle fois de la sympathie pour le Serpentard, il savait ce que c’était d’avoir beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs liés à un lieu spécifique. C’était dommage, parce que Harry avait lui de très bons souvenirs de cette pièce, même si certains étaient également plutôt glauques. Notamment le tout dernier, que Malefoy partageait d’ailleurs.</p><p>— Tu penses à la sixième année ? Ou à Crabbe peut-être ?</p><p>               Malefoy garda le silence, continuant à contempler les pierres.</p><p>— Écoute Malefoy, je sais qu’on est pas amis, on en est même très loin vu notre passé. Sauf que je suis pas aveugle et pas aussi stupide que tu aimes croire, j’ai remarqué que tu es tout le temps tout seul et ça n’est pas dans tes habitudes. Nott a toujours été dans son coin, toi non, tout le monde sait ça. Et puis, avec ce que tu subis depuis la rentrée… Alors, si tu as besoin de parler, ou je sais pas moi... je promets de ne pas me moquer. Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, mais j’ai eues mon lot d’expériences pourries aussi, je sais reconnaître quelqu’un qui a le cafard.</p><p>               Le blond cilla et tourna son visage vers Harry. Il hocha simplement la tête et s’en alla.</p><p>               Harry demeura encore quelques instants immobile, perplexe. S’il ne se trompait pas, il venait d’avoir sa première conversation réellement civilisée avec Drago Malefoy, la première depuis leur onze ans. Il ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait dans le futur, mais qu’importe, la vie continuait. Il avait décidé de profiter des moments présents et de ne pas se prendre la tête, mais il était tout de même curieux à propos de la Salle sur Demande. Il vérifia l’heure puis se rendit à la bibliothèque pour quelques recherches.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 30 septembre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               La journée de Drago n’avait pas très bien commencé. Dès le petit-déjeuner, le ton avait été donné : une beuglante incendiaire. Une de plus… C’était presque devenu un rituel à ce compte-là, plusieurs fois par semaine il recevait une lettre rouge écarlate. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de régularité dans la fréquence des envois et le hibou était toujours un oiseau différent qui appartenait à l’école.</p><p>               Ensuite il voulut travailler à la bibliothèque, sa matinée étant libre. Celle-ci était plutôt vide et il en était content. Il affronta bravement les quelques regards dédaigneux qu’il croisa et s’installa avec plusieurs livres de Runes et d’Arithmancie afin de finir ses devoirs pour l’après-midi. Il travailla dans le calme deux bonnes heures avant de sentir un élancement dans le dos. Il se frotta un peu à travers ses robes, atteignant difficilement la zone avec ses mains et essaya de se concentrer pour finir de lire le chapitre qu’il avait commencé. Mais de nouveaux élancements le forcèrent à arrêter son travail. Il avait maintenant le dos douloureux à de multiples endroits, ça le chauffait sous la peau et c’était sensible au toucher, sans être pourtant insupportable. Il se retourna plusieurs fois et observa tout autour de lui pour essayer de trouver la personne qui lui avait jeté des sorts. Il était persuadé que quelqu’un l’avait volontairement blessé pour le faire partir de la bibliothèque, ou peut-être par plaisir, qui savait ?</p><p>               La douleur était lancinante, mais pas très forte, cependant il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Il alla donc déjeuner un peu plus tôt que la majorité des étudiants pour être tranquille, puis il alla se reposer dans le dortoir en attendant les cours de l’après-midi. Au moins, ces derniers se passaient en général assez calmement pour lui, car Granger était assise à ses côtés pour les deux matières. Elle y avait été forcée dès le début de l’année, mais ne semblait pas s’en plaindre et lui adressait même parfois la parole pour discuter d’un point épineux du cours.</p><p>               En fin de journée, la douleur dans son dos devint de plus en plus difficile à supporter, il fallait qu’il essaie de voir à quoi ressemblaient ses blessures. Il ne voulait pas aller à l’infirmerie sinon la rumeur allait vite faire le tour de l’école qu’il allait se plaindre pour rien dans les jupons de madame Pomfresh. Il ne voulait pas non plus aller dans les toilettes des élèves réparties dans Poudlard ou même dans leur dortoir, il préférait rester discret. Il ne restait que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toujours désertes. Au moins, la fantôme ne le jugerait pas, elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Elle serait peut-être même d’humeur à le renseigner sur l’état de son dos, s’il demandait assez gentiment. Et tant pis si l’endroit lui rappelait d’atroces souvenirs qui peuplaient ses cauchemars.</p><p>               Sur le chemin des toilettes il se fit insulter et cracher deux fois dessus et frissonna de dégoût, une fois de plus, c’était presque quotidien depuis le début de l’année. Il marcha rapidement pour s’éloigner et se lança un sortilège de nettoyage discrètement dès qu’il put. Il avait une telle horreur des microbes qu’il se sentait physiquement mal s’il ne pouvait pas se nettoyer.</p><p>               Une fois arrivé, il affronta ses souvenirs et eut rapidement l’aide de la fantôme. C’était vraiment moche à voir, de gros hématomes s’étalaient sur sa peau d’albâtre, sur toute l’étendue du dos. Il n’y avait pas de blessure externe visible, mais la douleur était maintenant assez importante pour qu’il ait du mal à supporter ses vêtements qui frottaient. Il préféra enlever tout le haut le temps de réfléchir à un sortilège de soin suffisamment fort pour être efficace. Mais il n’était pas très doué avec ce type de magie.</p><p>               Mimi Geignarde lui demanda d’où provenaient les blessures et Drago en vint rapidement à lui raconter à quel point sa Huitième année était un enfer. Il s’assit au sol et pleura un peu. Les similitudes avec sa Sixième année étaient difficiles à vivre et il n’aurait jamais imaginé avoir de nouveau besoin de s’épancher ainsi auprès de la fantôme. Il se sentait seul et misérable.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               L’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor venait de finir son entraînement du jeudi soir, avec comme spectateurs Hermione et Seamus. Cela devenait une habitude pour les amis de s’y retrouver. Hermione en profitait pour travailler et Seamus s’y était mis aussi pour passer le temps.</p><p>               La majorité des membres de l’équipe partit rapidement vers la Salle Commune des rouge et or, laissant Ron et Harry à la traîne. À peine le groupe arrivé dans le Grand Hall, le jeune homme roux s’éclipsa, suivant Hermione avec un sourire d’excuse. Mais Harry n’était pas dupe, son ami était bien content que sa dulcinée l’emmène s’encanailler dans un coin avant le dîner. Il ne resta que Seamus pour accompagner Harry en direction de leur Salle Commune.</p><p>               Harry était distrait par une douleur désagréable dans le bas du dos. Il avait dû se froisser un muscle pendant l’entraînement, il avait été obligé de faire quelques acrobaties délicates pour éviter à plusieurs reprises des cognards.</p><p>— Hé Harry, tu es là ? l’apostropha Seamus en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.</p><p>— Aïe ! laissa échapper Harry</p><p>— Je t’ai fait mal ? s’étonna l’Irlandais.</p><p>— Non, c’est pas toi. J’ai été surpris, ça m’a fait sursauter et ça a ravivé une douleur que j’ai dans le dos. J’ai dû me faire mal pendant l’entraînement.</p><p>— Tu veux aller à l’infirmerie ?</p><p>— Oh, pas la peine, sûrement juste un muscle froissé, ça passera tout seul, le rassura Harry avec un sourire.</p><p>               Ils reprirent leur chemin en discutant. Arrivés devant l’armure qui camouflait l’entrée de leur Salle Commune, Seamus proposa à Harry d’aller prendre un bain chaud dans la Salle de bains des Préfet·e·s pour se délasser. Il lui donna le mot de passe et le poussa gentiment dans la bonne direction.</p><p>               Harry ne se fit pas prier longtemps et s’en alla.</p><p>              </p><p>               L’itinéraire le plus court depuis leur Salle Commune l’obligeait à redescendre au deuxième étage et à traverser une partie de Poudlard avant de monter au cinquième où se trouvait la Salle de Bain. Cela faisait un petit bout de chemin et il se demanda si Seamus profitait souvent de l’endroit en sa qualité de Préfet. Pour se laver au quotidien, ça faisait quand même un peu loin.</p><p>               Il croisa plusieurs groupes d’élèves de différents âges sur son trajet, une partie le regardant avec un air d’adoration sur le visage, voire même un peu de fanatisme si on lui demandait son avis. Cela agaçait Harry d’être encore et toujours le centre de l’attention alors qu’il ne rêvait que de tranquillité et d’anonymat. Il recevait tous les jours des courriers de remerciements de l’extérieur et des lettres d’amour d’étudiantes. Il ne les ouvrait même plus et laissait ses amis s’en charger, cela les amusait de se moquer de certaines missives. Aurait-il un jour la paix ?</p><p>               Le nombre d’élèves se raréfia aux alentours des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, cela ne l’étonna pas, personne n’aimait l’entendre geindre et se morfondre d’une voix criarde. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu la fantôme pour sa part et se demanda s’il devait aller la saluer. Après tout, elle avait été une alliée plus d’une fois durant sa scolarité et elle aimait bien avoir des visites amicales.</p><p>               Il se décida au moment où il passait devant l’entrée, il y avait des voix qui s’échappaient de l’intérieur. Cela aiguisa sa curiosité.</p><p>               Il poussa la porte et s’avança dans la pièce pour se trouver face à Mimi et Drago Malefoy en pleine discussion. Le jeune homme était assis par terre, torse nu, les cheveux humides et en bataille. Ses vêtements gisaient au sol, en tas, sa baguette posée par-dessus. Il releva les yeux vers Harry et son regard changea aussitôt.</p><p>— Par Salazar, mais c’est pas possible ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Tu me suis encore ?</p><p>— Pas du tout ! Je venais dire bonjour à Myrtle. Et ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici Malefoy ! Tu mijotes encore un mauvais coup ?</p><p>— Lâche-moi la baguette Potty ! J’ai pas de compte à te rendre. Figure-toi que moi aussi je suis venu discuter avec Myrtle, t’as pas le monopole de la gentillesse, quoi que tu en penses !</p><p>               Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s’avança doucement vers Malefoy et Mimi. Celle-ci sembla tout à coup réaliser sa présence.</p><p>— Ooooh, bonjour Harry, minauda-t-elle. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu…</p><p>— Salut Mimi, marmonna Harry distraitement en continuant de surveiller le Serpentard.</p><p>               Ce dernier n’avait pas fait un geste vers sa baguette, c’était bon signe étant donné que la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés ici ils avaient failli s’entretuer. Malefoy ferma soudain les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière contre le mur. Il soupira.</p><p>— Tu viens finir ton travail bâclé de la Sixième année ou celui des connards de cette année ?</p><p>— Écoute Malefoy, je me suis déjà excusé pour le <em>Sectumsempra</em>, tu vas pas en remettre une couche !</p><p>— Ouais, ouais, c’est ça, répondit le Serpentard en faisant un geste vague de la main.</p><p>               Il avait toujours les yeux clos, totalement sans défense. Harry trouvait son attitude très curieuse, anormale même, il s’agissait de Malefoy !</p><p>— Bon, qu’est-ce que tu fous là, vraiment ? À moitié à poil en plus… insista-t-il, méfiant.</p><p>               Seul le silence lui répondit. Qu’avait-il dit à propos de cette année, déjà ?</p><p>— Je crois que tu devrais lui dire, Drago… fit Mimi, brisant le silence.</p><p>— Sûrement pas ! Potter est la dernière personne au monde à qui j’irais raconter ma vie, Myrtle. On se déteste depuis des années !</p><p>— Pourtant il semble s’inquiéter de ton sort, sinon il serait pas encore là.</p><p>— C’est pour se faire mousser, comme d’habitude… Il a le complexe du héros, il peut pas s’empêcher de fourrer son nez partout, soi-disant pour aider les gens. Et après il est encensé, pour s’être mêlé de ce qui le regardait pas.</p><p>               Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ce que Malefoy pouvait l’énerver !</p><p>— Mais t’as vraiment un problème Malefoy, sérieusement ! Tu crois vraiment que j’ai cherché tout ce qui m’est arrivé ? Tu crois réellement que j’ai essayé volontairement de me faire assassiner une dizaine de fois pour la gloire ? T’es un malade !</p><p>— Personne ne peut avoir autant de malchance que tu le dis, Potter. Tu l’as forcément cherché.</p><p>               Malefoy avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait, les sourcils froncés de colère.</p><p>— Ouais, j’ai sûrement aussi cherché à être orphelin pendant que tu y es !</p><p>— Me fais pas ton numéro pour faire pleurer les sorcières sensibles, tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit.</p><p>— Ça serait bien la première fois, assena Harry en croisant les bras.</p><p>— Aurais-tu oublié la trêve que j’ai proposée le jour de la rentrée ? Je n’insulte plus les gens sur leurs origines, j’ai bien compris la leçon.</p><p>— Alors c’est quoi ton putain de problème ?</p><p>               Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde qui flottait un peu au-dessus du sol. Il fit un signe vers elle, l’autorisant à parler.</p><p>— Il est blessé. Des élèves dans la bibliothèque lui ont lancé des sortilèges. Il ne sait pas qui ni quoi.</p><p>               Harry écarquilla les yeux, il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.</p><p>— Attends, quelqu’un t’a jeté un sort, en plein jour, presque sous les yeux de madame Pince ?</p><p>               Malefoy acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête.</p><p>— Mais c’est très grave ça ! Il faut absolument le rapporter à McGonagall et aller à l’infirmerie. Allez, viens on y va.</p><p>— Et revoilà le héros dans toute sa splendeur ! Tu crois pas que j’y serais déjà allé si j’avais voulu ?</p><p>— Sois pas stupide, Malefoy, on peut pas laisser passer ça ! Les beuglantes, le dortoir et maintenant les sortilèges…</p><p>— J’ai dit non !</p><p>               Le Serpentard semblait très énervé à présent et Harry sentit qu’il valait mieux ne pas le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il était préférable de lâcher du lest.</p><p>— OK, OK… Bon, au moins je te ramène en Salle Commune. Peut-être que Hermione saura te soigner un peu, ou Seamus peut-être.</p><p>               Harry avait décroisé ses bras en signe d’apaisement. Il attendait une réponse. Le Serpentard semblait réfléchir.</p><p>— Très bien, je retourne en Salle Commune. On avisera là-bas.</p><p>               Malefoy tendit les mains vers ses vêtements et se rhabilla tout en restant assis. Il grimaça plusieurs fois, visiblement la douleur était très présente. Il rangea sa baguette et s’apprêta à se relever. Il prit appui au sol d’une main et étouffa un cri de douleur. Il respira plusieurs fois lentement en fermant les yeux.</p><p>               Harry s’avança alors et fut près du blond en quelques pas. Il se pencha un peu et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever, sans savoir s’il accepterait de la prendre. Avec lui, on ne pouvait jamais deviner si son ego n’allait pas l’envoyer balader.</p><p>               Malefoy regarda les doigts de Harry puis releva les yeux vers lui. Le Serpentard semblait perplexe, mais un éclair de soulagement se voyait dans les orbes gris.</p><p>               Malefoy attrapa la main tendue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 3, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c'est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 9 juillet 2020, pour la suite !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 4 — Petites confidences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p><p>Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos kudos. De mon côté, j'ai achevé le chapitre 15 hier, il m'en reste peut-être 5 avant la fin de l'histoire.</p><p>Pour ce chapitre 4, nous retrouvons nos amis après que Drago ait été attaqué à la bibliothèque et aidé par Harry. C'est un chapitre où il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions, mais il est important.<br/>Bonne lecture !</p><p>Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p><p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 4 — Petites confidences</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 1</strong>
  <strong>
    <sup>er</sup>
  </strong>
  <strong> octobre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Drago s’était une fois de plus levé de très bonne heure afin d’éviter ses compagnons de chambrée. Il s’étira lentement dans son lit, délassant ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil. Des élancements dans le dos lui apprirent que la journée de la veille n’avait pas été un simple cauchemar comme il l’avait espéré.</p><p> </p><p>               <em>Potter l</em><em>’avait ramené dans leur Salle Commune, alors désertée puisque c’était l’heure du dîner. Il l’avait assis dans un fauteuil et lui avait intimé l’ordre de ne pas bouger le temps qu’il aille chercher ses amis. Comme s’ils pouvaient faire quelque chose ! Pourtant il avait attendu, de toute manière se déplacer était devenu atrocement douloureux.</em></p><p>
  <em>               Le Gryffondor </em>
  <em>était revenu avec une tripotée d’élèves de Huitième année : Granger et son amoureux transi, Weasley, le Préfet Irlandais et même Théodore. Ils avaient été rapidement tenus au courant et avaient mis en commun leurs connaissances et compétences pour résoudre son problème. On lui avait finalement lancé plusieurs sorts de soins mineurs. Il avait été secrètement impressionné par la capacité de ces gens à lui venir en aide alors qu’ils n’étaient même pas amis, excepté Théodore. Il s’était d’ailleurs fait sermonner par ce dernier, il insistait pour qu’il aille à l’infirmerie. Sans succès. Drago était resté campé sur ses positions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Finalement, ils avaient tous </em>
  <em>été dîner sauf Drago qui rejoignit son lit, trop épuisé pour manger. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>               Drago se faufila hors de son lit, s’habilla tant bien que mal dans la salle de bain et se rendit en Salle Commune pour patienter jusqu’à l’heure du petit-déjeuner, comme tous les jours. Sauf que ce matin-là il était attendu par les bons samaritains de la veille. Il s’arrêta net au bout du couloir donnant sur la grande pièce.</p><p>— Dégage le chemin Drago, tu vas prendre racine, demanda la voix de Théodore dans son dos.</p><p>               Ça y était, l’assemblée était visiblement au complet. Et Drago se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec lui. Il s’avança et alla s’installer sans gestes brusques dans un canapé, pas trop loin du feu de cheminée. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer, mais certains mouvements lui faisaient encore mal, or il ne voulait pas avoir de remarques à ce sujet.</p><p>— Tu as encore mal, nota Granger.</p><p>               Raté.</p><p>— Ça va aller, c’est mieux qu’hier.</p><p>— Ça ne peut pas guérir seul si c’est un sortilège, tu le sais parfaitement. Il faut te rendre à l’infirmerie ! insista-t-elle.</p><p>               Théodore acquiesça en silence.</p><p>— Quand je pense qu’en troisième année une simple éraflure t’a empêché de faire tes devoirs pendant des semaines, et là c’est un truc grave et tu refuses de te faire soigner !</p><p>— Très drôle, Potter. Merci de me rappeler le bon vieux temps où j’étais un imbuvable connard, c’est toujours très agréable.</p><p>— Si je peux me permettre tu es toujours un peu un connard, mais moins imbuvable qu’avant, renchérit Weasley avec un air sérieux, avant de se mettre à rire comme un possédé.</p><p>               Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais n’ajouta rien. Il ne pouvait pas s’octroyer le plaisir de leur rentrer dans le lard après l’aide qu’ils lui avaient apportée. Alors que rien ne les y obligeait, au contraire. À leur place il n’aurait sûrement pas bougé le petit doigt, du moins il ne serait pas autant démené. Il avait bien affaire à des Gryffondor… Et il était forcé d’admettre que cette ténacité était une qualité utile dans le cas présent, il ne savait pas dans quel état il serait si Potter n’avait pas insisté dans les toilettes de Mimi la veille. Il décida de ne pas s’obstiner indéfiniment, pour que le groupe de Gryffondor lui lâche la grappe.</p><p>— Très bien, je vais à l’infirmerie, et ensuite vous me laisserez tranquille, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Je pense que Théodore devrait t’accompagner, suggéra Granger.</p><p>               L’intéressé acquiesça. Drago garda son calme, mais cela l’énervait de ne pas être soutenu par Théodore. Ceci dit, ce dernier n’avait jamais montré un dévouement à Drago ni un engouement particulier pour la loyauté entre Serpentard.</p><p>— Et moi je vais avoir une petite discussion avec McGonagall, ajouta Finnigan. C’est trop grave ce qui t’est arrivé, elle doit savoir.</p><p>— Je suis d’accord, confirma Potter.</p><p>— Moi aussi, renchérit Weasley.</p><p>               Drago vit alors les deux autres membres du trio se tourner vers le rouquin, les yeux presque exorbités.</p><p>— Me regardez pas comme ça, c’est pas parce que j’aime pas Malefoy que je cautionne ce genre de violence mesquine, se justifia-t-il.</p><p>               Granger le regarda aussitôt avec un air d’adoration ignoblement écœurant, Drago se retint à grand-peine de mimer un haut-le-cœur.</p><p>— Si même Weasley est d’accord… Je suis pieds et poings liés… ironisa Drago. Faites comme vous voulez, ça changera rien de toute façon, ceux qui me tourmentent ne se feront pas prendre.</p><p>               Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune, Théodore sur les talons. Il soupçonnait que madame Pomfresh allait lui passer un savon et il n’avait pas hâte.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 3 octobre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Drago avait passé tout son week-end enfermé, derrière les rideaux de son lit ou dans la Salle Commune. Il n’avait pas eu envie d’être la cible d’un nouveau maléfice juste après avoir vu l’infirmière. D’après elle, il avait eu de la chance, le sort qu’il avait reçu était de haut niveau et assez mauvais.</p><p>               Il en avait profité pour avancer sur ses devoirs et ses cours. Et réfléchir.</p><p>               Depuis leur alliance inattendue pour l’aider, Drago n’avait pas vraiment parlé aux Gryffondor, mais ils s’étaient salués du bout des lèvres. C’était nouveau et plutôt agréable de ne plus se sentir entièrement rejeté. Même s’il s’agissait de Potter et sa bande.</p><p>               L’autre conséquence de tout ça, fut le rapprochement avec Théodore. Ils se côtoyaient depuis leur plus jeune âge et avaient parfois passé du temps ensemble, discutant de leurs petits secrets en privé. Drago savait que Théodore était une tombe, mais ils n’avaient jamais été vraiment amis. Ils avaient discuté sur le chemin de l’infirmerie et avaient décidé de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble. Pour la protection de Drago d’une part et parce qu’ils avaient tous les deux besoin d’un ami fiable sur qui compter. Mais Drago ne savait pas comment nourrir une amitié sainement. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il était entouré d’amis. Or, rien n’avait jamais été aussi faux que ses soi-disant amis. Il supposa donc que ses méthodes précédentes pour s’entourer n’étaient pas les bonnes, mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait mal fait.</p><p> </p><p>               Ce soir-là, il était tenté de sortir faire un tour dans l’école pour se dégourdir les jambes. L’appel de la Salle sur Demande continuait à résonner en lui. Il avait tout le temps envie d’y retourner, tout en sachant que c’était impossible. Pourtant, cette envie irrépressible était malsaine et lui donnait mal au ventre. Il était tourmenté par des souvenirs horribles et des cauchemars atroces dans lesquels cet endroit revenait régulièrement. Bien que son camarade de l’époque méritait presque d’avoir trouvé la mort là-bas, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que les choses auraient pu être différentes. Des regrets, il en avait beaucoup. Surtout depuis la Marque. S’il avait été moins lâche, un peu plus courageux, il y aurait peut-être eu moins de morts…</p><p>               La seule chose qu’il pouvait faire et qu’il s’obligeait à faire, c’était assumer. Il était un adulte maintenant et il se devait d’assumer ses erreurs de jeunesse, les réparer si possible, s’acquitter de sa dette, et refaire sa vie. Le Magenmagot lui donnait une occasion en or pour y parvenir, la première étape pour un changement de vie étant une réussite éclatante aux ASPIC.</p><p>               Sur ces pensées, Drago sombra lentement dans le sommeil, essayant de ne pas réfléchir au lendemain.</p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mercredi 6 octobre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Il était quinze heures trente et tous les élèves de la Huitième année étaient dans leur salle de classe, pour leur cours de soutien. Même si peu d’entre eux prenaient cette obligation au sérieux : la plupart se détendaient au lieu de travailler. L’importance de réviser pour réussir leurs examens de fin d’année n’avait pas encore frappé ces jeunes adultes, inconscients du fait que le temps passait plus vite qu’ils ne l’imaginaient.</p><p>               Harry était assis dans un coin de la pièce et avait transformé sa chaise en pouf, il lisait un magazine de Quidditch tout en encourageant Ron du regard. Son ami se trouvait forcé par Hermione à travailler son cours de Botanique.</p><p>               Seamus rejoignit Harry, tirant sa chaise derrière lui.</p><p>— Comment t’as réussi à en faire un pouf ?</p><p>— Comme ça, répondit Harry en enchaînant avec un sort de métamorphose sur l’objet.</p><p>               L’Irlandais le remercia d’un sourire et s’y installa à ses côtés, puis entama la conversation :</p><p>— Tu révises pas ?</p><p>— Pour quoi faire, les ASPIC sont dans des mois… Et les profs me passent tout, j’ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.</p><p>— Ouais, je suppose que c’est une façon de voir les choses, rigola Seamus.</p><p>               Harry referma son magazine et se pencha vers son ami.</p><p>— Tu as réussi à voir la directrice finalement ? Tu sais, à propos de Malefoy, se renseigna-t-il à voix basse.</p><p>— Oui, j’en reviens juste. Apparemment, elle s’était absentée pour une affaire personnelle.</p><p>— Alors ?</p><p>— Elle était super énervée ! Elle a même parlé de faire appel aux Aurors si ça continue comme ça.</p><p>— Ouah, elle prend vraiment ça très au sérieux ! s’étonna Harry.</p><p>               Seamus acquiesça de la tête.</p><p>— Elle m’a dit qu’elle allait vous convoquer, toi et Malefoy, pour avoir votre version des faits.</p><p>— Rha, j’en ai marre d’être tout le temps convoqué dans ce bureau ! Même quand je ne fais rien, les problèmes continuent à me tomber dessus, je comprends pas !</p><p>— Il parait qu’il y a des gens avec une aura comme ça, expliqua Seamus. C’est pas tant que tu attires les problèmes, mais plutôt que tu es fait pour aider les autres, c’est dans tes gènes de sorcier ou quelque chose comme ça.</p><p>— Tu veux dire comme une malédiction ?</p><p>— Non, ça serait dans ta nature, c’est tout.</p><p>— Putain, je peux pas croire que Malefoy ait raison. Il m’a dit que j’avais le complexe du héros l’autre jour… se lamenta Harry, le visage dans ses mains.</p><p>               Seamus lui tapota le dos pour lui montrer sa sollicitude. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants et Harry se souvint qu’il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête, de vivre le moment présent, quoi qu’il puisse arriver.</p><p>— Bon, bah je suppose que c’est la fatalité. Je vais m’en accommoder, plaisanta-t-il. Au fait, tu as eu des nouvelles de Dean récemment ?</p><p>— Ouais, un hibou dimanche dernier. Il m’a dit que son école de dessin moldue est vraiment géniale et qu’il s’éclate. Et que je lui manque… Il me manque aussi. C’est dur de pas le voir alors qu’on a passé une année entière à vivre ensemble.</p><p>— Ouais, je me doute que ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. Mais ça passera vite, t’inquiète pas. Et puis si tu as besoin de parler… ou un peu plus que ça, je suis là, lui répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil.</p><p>               Seamus manqua s’étouffer en avalant de travers. Il toussa un bon moment, attirant sur lui les regards de toute la salle, avant de retrouver son souffle.</p><p>— Tu plaisantes j’espère, Harry ?</p><p>— Évidemment, espèce d’andouille ! s’esclaffa Harry, trop heureux de sa petite blague.</p><p>— Par Morgane, j’ai cru un instant que tu étais sérieux ! Et depuis quand les hétéros s'intéressent aux mecs, hein ?</p><p>               Harry retrouva immédiatement son sérieux.</p><p>— Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise, Seamus, je suis désolé. Et je suis pas hétéro, pour ce que ça vaut, confia-t-il.</p><p>— Mais… et Cho ? Et Ginny ?</p><p>— Je suis plus avec Ginny. Et je t’avais dit que j’ai pas mal voyagé ? J’ai pas exploré que des pays inconnus si tu vois ce que je veux dire.</p><p>— Tu es gay aussi, alors ? s’enquit Seamus à voix très basse.</p><p>— Plutôt bi, en fait. Ne le dis à personne s’il te plait, OK ?</p><p>— Hermione et Ron ne sont pas au courant ?</p><p>— Tu es le seul à savoir. Le pauvre Ron est pas encore remis du fait que j’ai lâché sa sœur, alors que ça fait plus d’un an. Je peux pas lui annoncer de but en blanc que j’ai couché à droite à gauche pendant mes voyages, avec des femmes et des hommes, il va faire une attaque.</p><p>— Je comprends, c’est pas facile, hein ?</p><p>               Harry fit non de la tête. Le monde sorcier n’était pas fondamentalement homophobe. Chacun pouvait vivre avec la personne de son choix, mais les couples de même genre étaient assez mal vus par les familles de Sang Pur, parce que ça ne permettait pas de poursuivre la lignée. Et ces familles avaient dirigé leur monde pendant des siècles. Les choses changeaient doucement, mais c’était long.</p><p>— Pourquoi tu as quitté Ginny, Harry ? Vous sembliez fait l’un pour l’autre pourtant, demanda soudainement Seamus.</p><p>— Elle n’était pas du tout faite pour moi, Seamus.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mercredi 12 ao</em>
  <em>ût 1998</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Molly Weasley d</em>
  <em>ébarrassait pendant que les jeunes adultes se prélassaient, encore les pieds sous la table. Harry était arrivé au début de l’été, invité par sa famille de cœur. Ils tentaient tous de s’occuper l’esprit, attendant que le gros des procès se termine et que leur deuil se fasse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               L</em>
  <em>’ambiance n’était pas très joyeuse, mais Harry s’en accommodait, il était avec ses deux meilleurs amis et sa petite amie, il n’avait pas à se plaindre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Arthur Weasley choisit ce moment pour rejoindre sa famille, il semblait press</em>
  <em>é. Comme très souvent depuis la bataille de Poudlard, les époux laissaient leurs cadets seuls pour aller passer la soirée et la nuit avec George qui broyait du noir dans son petit appartement au-dessus de la boutique de farces et attrapes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Ce soir-l</em>
  <em>à, Ron demanda une nouvelle fois à Harry de lui laisser la chambre, pour qu’il passe la nuit avec Hermione. Harry lui laissa de bon cœur, cela ne le dérangeait pas de passer la nuit dans le canapé défoncé du salon. Mais Ginny semblait avoir d’autres plans.</em>
</p><p>
  
  <em>À peine les deux tourtereaux enfermés tout en haut de la maison biscornue, Ginny invita Harry dans sa chambre. Il la suivit, un peu nerveux, mais malgré tout intéressé par cette idée. Après tout, il avait dix-huit ans, il était temps qu’il sache ce que c’était que de coucher avec sa copine, non ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               La jolie rousse s</em>
  <em>’allongea sur son lit et l’invita d’un geste à la rejoindre. Le jeune homme n’attendit pas et la recouvrit de son corps. Il commença à l’embrasser doucement, encadrant son visage de ses mains. Rapidement, les baisers se firent plus pressés, plus profonds et son désir augmenta. Il sentit son membre se raidir et accéléra les choses. Il retira le chemisier et le soutien-gorge de son amie, avec son aide empressée. Son t-shirt s’envola et les mains fines de la jeune fille caressèrent son dos nu, l’électrisant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Il la regarda un instant, se demandant s</em>
  <em>’il était vraiment sûr de lui. Ginny court-circuita ses réflexions en prenant sa tête pour l’enfouir dans sa poitrine. Il suivit le mouvement et embrassa doucement les globes, titilla de la langue ses tétons. La rousse se mit à gémir doucement et à murmurer son prénom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry s</em>
  <em>’arrêta. Quelque chose clochait. Il ne lui suffit que d’un instant pour réaliser qu’il avait complètement débandé. Il était en train de faire une énorme connerie, ça lui sautait aux yeux maintenant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Qu</em>
  <em>’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Ginny pendant que Harry se reculait et enfilait son t-shirt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je peux pas faire </em>
  <em>ça Gin’. Je peux pas coucher avec toi, ça serait mal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Mais je suis consentante, Harry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je sais, c</em>
  <em>’est pas le problème. Tu n’as pas remarqué qu’il n’y avait plus autant de feeling entre nous depuis quelque temps ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu es un peu distant, mais j</em>
  <em>’ai mis ça sur le compte des évènements. C’est normal qu’on soit tous un peu perturbés par ce qui s’est passé. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— C</em>
  <em>’est pas ça. J’ai pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur mon avenir. Je suis mortifié de te le dire comme ça, mais j’arrive pas à imaginer ma vie avec toi, Gin’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu ne m</em>
  <em>’aimes plus ? Pourtant il y a cinq minutes ça avait l’air de te plaire d’être à moitié nu sur moi !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je t</em>
  <em>’adore Ginny, je t’aime énormément. Mais pas comme tu le voudrais. T’entendre gémir mon prénom comme ça, j’ai trouvé ça tellement obscène, ça m’a glacé. Tu es ma sœur de cœur Gin’, je ne peux pas être avec toi, je viens de le comprendre. Je suis vraiment désolé…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry attrapa doucement la main de son amie et lui tendit ses v</em>
  <em>êtements. Elle se rhabilla en silence, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu sais Harry, je suis amoureuse de toi depuis ma premi</em>
  <em>ère année à Poudlard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je sais</em>
  <em>… je suis si désolé…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ce n</em>
  <em>’est pas ta faute, on commande pas nos sentiments. Il vaut mieux maintenant que dans dix ans et après trois gosses, non ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Merci Gin</em>
  <em>’.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il la ber</em>
  <em>ça longtemps, apaisant de son mieux son chagrin puis rejoignit le canapé du salon pour le reste de la nuit.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeudi 7 octobre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Harry ressortait tout juste du bureau directorial, Malefoy sur ses talons. Il était déjà midi passé. McGonagall les avait retenus longtemps pour avoir tous les détails des évènements du vendredi précédent. Cela n’avait pas vraiment fait avancer les choses, Seamus ayant déjà raconté tout ce qu’il savait. La directrice avait assuré prendre toute la mesure de la situation et espérait que cela ne se reproduirait pas.</p><p>— Malefoy ! lança Harry alors que le blond s’éloignait rapidement dans le couloir.</p><p>— Quoi encore, Potter ? Si tu permets, je pense que j’ai atteint mon quota aujourd’hui, je n’ai plus envie de parler aimablement avec quelqu’un.</p><p>— Heu, oui, je comprends. Je voulais juste te proposer de discuter, mais visiblement t’es pas d’humeur, alors je pars déjeuner de mon côté.</p><p>— Fais donc, Potter. Et arrête d’être gentil avec moi. On est pas amis.</p><p> </p><p>               Harry se rendit tranquillement dans la Grande Salle pour son repas, y rejoignant ses amis. Ils lui demandèrent discrètement des nouvelles de sa matinée, mais Harry préféra attendre d’être dans un endroit plus calme pour leur parler. Hermione dut partir pour ses cours de l’après-midi avant même qu’ils soient sortis de table.</p><p>— Vous me raconterez ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.</p><p>— T’inquiètes pas, Mione, la rassura Ron.</p><p> </p><p>               Les deux garçons flânèrent tout le reste de la journée, leur planning du jeudi était très reposant pour eux, ils n’avaient pas cours. Harry raconta la visite chez la directrice et la réaction de Malefoy.</p><p>— On dirait qu’il se fiche de ce qui lui arrive. Il ne s’est pas mis en rogne une fois depuis que tout ça a commencé.</p><p>— En même temps, il ne peut plus menacer personne de tout raconter à son père… Il n’est plus en position de pouvoir, Harry.</p><p>— Je le sais bien, mais il est si différent du Malefoy d’avant. Même quand il envoie des piques, c’est creux.</p><p>— Me dis pas que tu regrettes quand il insultait tes parents ? Ta cicatrice ? Le statut de sang de Hermione ? Mes cheveux roux ?</p><p>— Non, bien sûr que non… Je crois qu’il me fait de la peine en fait, il semble visiblement essayer de bien se comporter et il récolte un tombereau de haine et de violence.</p><p>— En même temps, il l’a un peu cherché toutes ces années.</p><p>— Oui, les années d’avant. Maintenant j’en suis moins sûr. Et puis, être désigné comme l’indésirable numéro un je sais ce que ça fait, rappelle-toi. Je ne le souhaite à personne, pas même lui.</p><p>— T’es trop gentil Harry. Mais je suppose que tu n’as pas tort non plus.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Après l’entraînement de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Harry rejoignit sa meilleure amie à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir avant de dîner. Ils se retrouvèrent en tête à tête dans un recoin tranquille. Ron avait prétexté une envie pressante, qui se prolongeait anormalement, probablement pour éviter de réviser. Parfois, Harry se demandait si son ami avait bien conscience de l’enjeu de l’année, il semblait encore plus réticent que lui à travailler.</p><p>               Le jeune homme brun en profita pour tenir Hermione au courant, comme promis. Et il aborda un sujet qu’il n’avait pas le courage d’entamer avec Ron.</p><p>— Je te jure, Hermione, j’ai vraiment l’impression qu’il va pas bien.</p><p>— Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes du bien-être de Malefoy ?</p><p>— Ça ne me préoccupe pas ! Mais quand même, tu trouves ça normal qu’il passe des heures entières à regarder le mur qui donnait sur la Salle sur Demande ?</p><p>— Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione, d’un air suspicieux.</p><p>               Harry évita son regard, se sentant coupable tout d’un coup.</p><p>— Tu as recommencé à le surveiller ! Avoue !</p><p>               Harry fut bien obligé d’acquiescer.</p><p>— C’est pas sain cette obsession, Harry. Arrête de faire ça. Tu n’as aucune excuse cette fois !</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? C’est louche qu’il ne se défende pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Et il arrête pas de me repousser, comme s’il voulait vraiment être seul.</p><p>— Te repousser ? Oh par Merlin, tu ne lui as pas demandé de sortir avec toi parce que tu as pitié quand même ?</p><p>— Quoi ? Arg Hermione, non ! cracha Harry avec une grimace d’écœurement. J’ai juste essayé d’être un peu gentil, plus amical, c’est tout !</p><p>— Visiblement il n’a pas envie d’être ton ami, Harry, alors laisse-le tranquille.</p><p>               Harry vissa ses yeux à son parchemin, tentant d’ignorer que son cerveau tournait à mille à l’heure sur le fait que sa meilleure amie avait envisagé qu’il puisse avoir une histoire avec Malefoy, et que ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que ça aurait dû. Elle avait suggéré cette idée avec une telle nonchalance… peut-être qu’il pourrait envisager de lui confier son secret.</p><p>— De toute façon c’est pas mon genre de mec… murmura-t-il sans la regarder.</p><p>— Ton genre ça serait pas plutôt ce mignon Serdaigle que tu reluques à chaque repas ? demanda-t-elle tout aussi doucement, avec un sourire en coin.</p><p>— Mince, Hermione, comment tu sais ça ? se renfrogna Harry en croisant les bras, regardant son amie.</p><p>— Je suis observatrice, c’est tout.</p><p>— Et ça te dérange pas ?</p><p>— Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? </p><p>               Un poids s’envola aussitôt de la poitrine du Gryffondor. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui pesait de ne pas pouvoir lui en parler. Il était heureux que sa meilleure amie soit plus ou moins au courant.</p><p>— Merci Mione, souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.</p><p>               Elle lui tapota le dos doucement avant de se reculer pour ranger ses affaires.</p><p>— Allons dîner, je ne me fais plus d’illusions sur le fait que Ron va venir travailler ce soir, rit-elle doucement.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p>               Drago ruminait dans son coin. La Salle Commune était pleine et il se retrouvait relégué tout au fond, loin de la cheminée et de son feu réconfortant. Évidemment, personne n’avait envie d’être près de lui. Seul Théodore lui tenait compagnie et il devait avouer que c’était appréciable. Sa popularité lui manquait tant. Il savait que ce n’était que de la poudre aux yeux, que rien n’avait été réel, mais avoir l’impression d’être aimé, valorisé, lui manquait. Il n’avait jamais connu que ça, chez lui et en dehors, et l’atterrissage était rude depuis la bataille de Poudlard où tout avait basculé. En réalité les choses s’étaient progressivement délitées bien avant, dans l’ombre, mais il préférait faire l’autruche.</p><p>— Théo, comment va-t-on réussir à survivre à cette année scolaire de l’enfer ?</p><p>— Exactement comme on a fait jusqu’à maintenant. Faire profil bas et se serrer les coudes.</p><p>— On vaut pas grand-chose, à deux contre tous les autres. Et c’est pas notre courage qui nous sauvera, on le sait très bien.</p><p>— On est pas seuls, Drago, réfuta Théo en faisant un signe de tête en direction du petit groupe de Gryffondor qui entrait dans la pièce en riant. Ils t’ont déjà aidé à plusieurs reprises et Finnigan est plutôt intègre en fait.</p><p>               Drago suivit des yeux Potter et sa petite bande. Il croisa le regard du Grand Héros et crut deviner un léger sourire qui lui était destiné. Puis, le groupe s’installa dans de gros poufs, rejoignant le Préfet et les Poufsouffle qui jouaient à un jeu de cartes.</p><p>               Drago sentait la colère bouillonner. Il n’attirait que pitié ou haine, et ça commençait à lui peser. Un mois qu’il était là et les choses empiraient progressivement pour lui. De son côté, il faisait de son mieux pour tenter de bien se comporter, mais les autres étaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, Potter le premier avec ses airs de Héros au grand cœur. Alors que Drago n’avait voulu qu’une simple trêve, voilà que le Gryffondor semblait avoir fait de lui son objectif « sauvetage » de l’année. Il soupira, sa dette de vie envers Potter ne faisait que s’allonger inexorablement et au train où ça allait, ça risquait d’empirer et de devenir magiquement compliqué. Ignorant comme il l’était des anciennes magies, le balafré ne devait même pas le savoir.</p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 31 octobre 1999</strong>
</p><p>               Drago se passa une main humide dans les cheveux, essayant de les discipliner. Il les portait court depuis son admission en foyer surveillé où on lui avait fait comprendre rapidement que ses cheveux mi-longs risquaient de lui attirer des problèmes. Au moins une chose qu’il pourrait laisser revenir à la normale, il n’aimait pas cette coupe qu’on lui avait imposée. Par chance, cela irait plutôt vite, en deux mois ça avait déjà bien repoussé.</p><p>               Après une dernière vérification de sa tenue de soirée, il quitta les sanitaires et déposa ses effets dans son coffre, qu’il referma à l’aide d’un sort très complexe. Il ne souhaitait pas être à nouveau vandalisé à cause d’un excès de confiance.</p><p>— Tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour t’accompagner finalement ? demanda Théodore.</p><p>               Il était assis sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.</p><p>— Je n’ai demandé à personne. Aucune envie de me faire jeter une malédiction.</p><p>— Tu aurais pu inviter Potter, il y va seul, je l’ai entendu en parler aux autres tout à l’heure.</p><p>               Drago fut pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable qui mourut rapidement en voyant le visage imperturbable de son camarade.</p><p>— Attends, tu étais sérieux ?</p><p>— Oui. Vous êtes conviés tous les deux à cette soirée stupide de Slughorn et vous êtes seuls, vous auriez pu y aller en tant que… heu… amis ?</p><p>— Premièrement, dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas ami avec Potty ? Deuxièmement, même si on l’était, se ramener ensemble à une soirée nous cataloguerait directement comme couple. Tu saisis le problème ?</p><p>— Navré de te le dire, mais cacher que tu es homo n’a plus la moindre importance maintenant que ton père ne gère plus ta vie. Et puis, qui sait, ça pourrait améliorer la situation si tout le monde croyait que tu es avec lui, suggéra Théodore.</p><p>— Ça deviendrait encore pire tu veux dire ! Et arrête de partir du principe qu’il aurait accepté d’y aller avec moi, c’est encore moins réaliste que de voir Rusard faire de la magie. Non seulement on est pas amis, mais en plus il est aussi hétéro que Weasley est roux.</p><p>— Il aurait accepté, rien que pour jouer les héros, tu le sais bien, d’autant plus que vous avez une relation relativement cordiale maintenant. Et j’ai entendu des rumeurs intéressantes sur son compte…</p><p>— Quelles rumeurs ? demanda Drago avec curiosité.</p><p>— Je croyais que tu détestais les potins.</p><p>— Quand c’était Pansy qui les colportait, oui. Mais là ça m’intéresse.</p><p>— Tiens donc… fit remarquer Théodore. Hé bien figure-toi que Potter semblerait jouer dans les deux camps.</p><p>— Oh, fit Drago, déçu. À tous les coups, c’est encore un truc pour se faire remarquer, même pas capable de choisir.</p><p>               Théodore haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture. Et Drago prit son courage à deux mains pour descendre dans la Salle Commune et aller à la petite sauterie organisée par son professeur de potions. Il espérait que la majorité des autres élèves seraient encore dans la Grande Salle, flânant après le repas d’Halloween qu’ils avaient tous partagé un peu plus tôt, ainsi il aurait moins de chance de croiser quelqu’un de mal intentionné.</p><p>               Slughorn avait décidé de rouvrir son Club et d’y organiser des soirées. Pour cette première édition, Drago y était convié, entre autres. Il en avait été surpris, car malgré ses excellents résultats il n’imaginait pas que le vaniteux professeur souhaitait le voir dans son panthéon d’élèves talentueux, lui, un ancien Mangemort. Peut-être avait-il encore un peu de valeur finalement ?</p><p>               En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, il tomba sur Granger, Weasley et Potter, assis dans des canapés, habillés sur leur trente-et-un. Ils se levèrent dès qu’ils le virent. Drago trouva cela suspect.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous deviez pas aller à cette soirée de Slughorn ?</p><p>— On t’attendait, répondit Granger.</p><p>               Drago resta interdit, les yeux ronds.</p><p>— On est les seuls de la Huitième année à y aller, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste pour tous les englober. C’était dommage de te laisser de ton côté.</p><p>— C’était pas mon idée, si ça peut te rassurer, intervint Weasley.</p><p>— Et puis comme ça, Harry et toi vous n’arriverez pas non accompagnés, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard à son ami.</p><p>               Potter la regarda, lui fit les gros yeux et articula en silence quelque chose que Drago ne put pas déchiffrer. Le Serpentard soupira, voilà encore que le trio de Gryffondor voulait se mêler de ses affaires. Il aurait l’air de quoi en arrivant avec eux ? D’être entouré d’une garde rapprochée ? Il n’avait pas besoin d’aggraver son image de lâche.</p><p>               Pourtant, Drago ne tenta pas d’argumenter avec la jeune femme et les suivit à l’extérieur. Il savait parfaitement que les rouge et or étaient plus têtus que des hippogriffes et comme il ne voulait pas provoquer une dispute il n’avait qu’à suivre le mouvement.</p><p>               Malgré ses résolutions de se tenir éloigné d’eux pour ne pas se créer de problèmes, les circonstances n’arrêtaient pas de le mêler aux trois indissociables amis. Cela énervait Drago parce qu’il était obligé d’admettre qu’ils étaient en réalité parfaitement fréquentables et bien moins insupportables qu’il avait cru.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               La petite soirée organisée par le professeur de Potions battait son plein : une musique calme était diffusée en arrière-plan, des boissons non alcoolisées et des petits fours sucrés circulaient, et Drago était seul dans son coin. À son avis, il s’agissait d’une fête médiocre et ennuyeuse.</p><p>               À peine arrivés, la brune avait été accaparée par Slughorn et les deux autres Gryffondor étaient partis de leur côté, visiblement pour s’empiffrer. Drago n’avait adressé la parole qu’à son professeur, brièvement, et s’était résolu à tenter de s’enivrer avec de la bièraubeurre. Sans succès, malheureusement pour son moral.</p><p> </p><p>               Son salut arriva au bout d’une heure à se morfondre, alors que les plus jeunes commençaient à quitter la fête pour ne pas rater le couvre-feu qui leur était imposé — même si la directrice avait exceptionnellement autorisé un dépassement pour les élèves invités, puisqu’ils avaient tous plus de seize ans.</p><p>               Drago tentait de trouver le courage de s’éclipser quand il fut abordé par Potter. Il était seul, son sourire était trop large et ses yeux brillaient un peu trop pour un élève parfaitement sobre.</p><p>— Tu te fais pas trop chier, Malefoy ? lança-t-il abruptement.</p><p>— Pour tout dire, si, répondit Drago avec plus de franchise qu’il n’aurait voulu. J’ai l’impression que le défi implicite de la soirée était de trouver une excuse minable pour refuser de me parler quand j’abordais quelqu’un.</p><p>— Ouais… pas cool pour toi…</p><p>— Serais-tu ivre, Potter ?</p><p>— À peine un peu éméché, répondit-il avec un clin d’œil. T’en veux ?</p><p>               Et il sortit de sous ses robes de soirée une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu bien entamée, tout en regardant aux alentours si le professeur était assez loin pour ne rien remarquer. Heureusement pour eux, il était en grande discussion avec Granger, encore.</p><p>— Vous avez torché une demi-bouteille à deux ?</p><p>               L’autre répondit par un hochement de tête en même temps qu’il poussait Drago en direction de fauteuils installés stratégiquement à portée du buffet et près d’une grande fenêtre.</p><p>— Il est où d’ailleurs ton frère siamois ? s’enquit-il en s’asseyant.</p><p>— Parti pisser, je crois. Ou gerber… Il tient pas l’alcool.</p><p>               Il revint rapidement avec deux verres propres et une bouteille d’une boisson brune non identifiée, puis s’assit dans le fauteuil juste en face de celui que Drago avait choisi. Il leur versa du Whisky et tendit son verre au Serpentard qui le prit avec circonspection. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce que Potter essayait de faire, ça n’avait aucun sens. Il garda son verre en main sans bouger durant quelques secondes et Potter le cogna avec le sien.</p><p>— À la tienne, Malefoy ! s’exclama-t-il en buvant d’une traite la moitié du récipient.</p><p>               Drago cilla puis s’assit dans le fond du fauteuil en posant le verre sur son genou. Il essaya de déterminer dans quel piège il allait tomber s’il buvait ce verre.</p><p>— C’est quoi cette embrouille, Potter ? demanda-t-il, jouant franc jeu pour une fois.</p><p>— Aucune embrouille. Je suis juste amical, tu sais, ma spécialité, ce truc que tu détestes que je fasse.</p><p>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’obstines ? Nous n’avons rien en commun et je n’ai pas envie d’être ton ami, se renfrogna Drago.</p><p>— Tu n’as plus envie de l’être, rectifia Potter après avoir bu quelques gorgées supplémentaires.</p><p>               Drago n’arrivait plus à suivre. De quoi parlait-il ?</p><p>— En première année, tu aurais tué père et mère pour qu’on soit amis, continua Potter. Allez bois ton verre, tu risques rien.</p><p>               Le Serpentard regarda son verre ainsi que son vis-à-vis, et se décida. Il avala cul sec le liquide ambré. La brûlure de l’alcool lui piqua l’œsophage et il souffla un petit nuage de fumée. Il aima ça, il se sentait moins engourdi, comme s’il sortait d’un cocon de coton. Il décida d’être honnête.</p><p>— C’est mon père qui m’a demandé d’être ami avec toi. Être ami avec Celui-qui-a-survécu : rien de mieux pour le pouvoir. Ton refus a provoqué un certain nombre de punitions, je n’avais pas été assez convaincant d’après lui. Ensuite, vu tes fréquentations, il m’a interdit de me rapprocher de toi, ça aurait fait tache dans mon curriculum vitae.</p><p>               Drago sentait son cœur battre à vive allure et le rouge monter à ses oreilles. Il se sentait mal à l’aise de raconter ça. Mais ça avait eu le mérite de boucler le moulin à parole de Potter. Ce dernier était bouche bée et clignait bêtement des yeux.</p><p>— Ferme la bouche avant d’avaler une luciole et ressers-moi, Potter, exigea Drago.</p><p>               Le Gryffondor s’exécuta, Drago but quelques gorgées et garda le silence.</p><p>— C’est pour ça que tu m’en as fait baver ? Parce que tu voulais te venger des punitions et obéir à ton ordure de père ?</p><p>— Oui.</p><p>— C’est pour ça que tu me détestes ?     </p><p>               Drago termina lentement son verre et tapota la matière translucide du bout des doigts, réfléchissant. Pourquoi était-il tenté d’être complètement honnête ce soir-là ? Un doute le traversa.</p><p>— Avant que je réponde à ça… Tu as mis du veritaserum dans le Whisky ?</p><p>— Non. Je suis pas assez retors, Malefoy. Ça serait plus ton genre que le mien.</p><p>               Drago estima que cette réponse suffisait pour être certain que Potter ne mentait pas. Il sentait vaguement les effets de l’alcool, mais pas assez pour que ce soit la raison qui le pousse à se confier ainsi. Mais si ça dégénérait, il pourrait toujours mettre ça sur le compte du Whisky.</p><p>— Je crois que je détestais ta notoriété. Alors que je rêvais d’être le mec populaire, tu m’as systématiquement relégué au second plan. J’aurais voulu être toi, mais sans ces affreuses binocles et tes fringues de clochard.</p><p>— Ton souhait est exaucé, tu vis exactement cette année ce que j’ai subi en deuxième, quatrième et en cinquième année, quand tout le monde me conspuait, me traitait de meurtrier, de menteur ou de tricheur. Quand la presse me descendait en flèche dans les articles. Quand l’école entière était contre moi, y compris certains de mes amis. Quand j’ai été torturée par Ombrage pour avoir dit la vérité.</p><p>               Drago baissa les yeux. Il en avait voulu si longtemps à cet orphelin quelconque d’être plus important que lui, l’Héritier Malefoy à qui tout devait réussir. Son père lui avait promis que sa place dans le monde était assurée, qu’il n’avait qu’à suivre ses conseils. La désillusion était complète : il était maintenant plus bas que terre, sans amis, sans avenir. Il avait déjà régulièrement réfléchi à tout ça et malgré une petite voix persistante, il avait réalisé depuis quelques semaines qu’il s’était fourvoyé encore une fois. Potter n’était pas le petit insolent égocentrique qu’il pensait, il était en fait beaucoup trop gentil et altruiste pour son bien. Il devait s’excuser pour tout ça, il le devait.</p><p>               Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Granger déboula entre eux, l’air furieux. Potter rangea maladroitement la bouteille derrière son dos.</p><p>— Ah tu es là, Harry. Ron est malade. Il pue l’alcool et a vomi partout dans les toilettes. Et comme tu es le responsable de cette débâcle tu vas m’aider à le ramener, et fissa !</p><p>— On terminera cette conversation dans la Salle Commune, Malefoy, assena Potter en lui tendant la bouteille d’alcool. On est d’accord ?</p><p>               La tête de Drago acquiesça toute seule à la question du Gryffondor. Il pesta intérieurement sur sa faiblesse et suivit les deux autres, gardant ses distances. Avec un peu de chances, il pourrait se mettre la cuite dont il avait rêvé toute la soirée et ne souviendrait plus de rien au matin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 4, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c'est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 23 juillet 2020 pour la suite (et les conséquences de cette beuverie improvisée) !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre 5 — Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Nous retrouvons nos amis après la soirée arrosée chez Slughorn ! Malheureusement, ce chapitre n’est pas très joyeux et les gros ennuis commencent pour Drago. Cependant, vous verrez que ça va le rapprocher de Harry. Et vous aurez une première info en rapport avec l’image illustrant la fiction.</p>
<p>De mon côté l’écriture avance très bien, j’ai achevé le chapitre 16 et bien avancé le 17 !</p>
<p>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 5 — Humiliation</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 1</strong>
  <strong>
    <sup>er</sup>
  </strong>
  <strong> novembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry fut sorti du sommeil de façon très déplaisante : quelqu’un le secouait et lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, attrapa ses lunettes et papillonna le temps de faire le point. Pour voir en gros plan le visage de Ron dont les lèvres bougeaient au ralenti.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Harry, la bouche pâteuse.</p>
<p>— Il est huit heures trente Harry, lève-toi ! Cours de métamorphose dans vingt minutes !</p>
<p>               Harry tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans sa tête. Il s’assit lentement, une douleur sourde pulsait sous son crâne. Il porta la main à ses cheveux en grimaçant. Il avait visiblement un peu abusé du Whisky la veille…</p>
<p>— Ron, pourquoi vous m’avez pas réveillé plus tôt ? grommela-t-il en se levant précautionneusement.</p>
<p>— On a essayé. Impossible de te faire émerger avant. Navré, mais tu n’auras pas le temps de manger.</p>
<p>— J’ai pas faim de toute façon.</p>
<p>               Harry attrapa sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea à pas prudents vers les sanitaires pendant que son ami rangeait quelque chose dans son coffre. Un coup d’œil circulaire lui apprit qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre dans le dortoir.</p>
<p>               Un bruit de ronflement attira son attention tandis qu’il revenait de la salle de bain. Il se sentait un peu mieux après s’être rafraîchi et brossé les dents. Il s’approcha du lit de Malefoy, les rideaux étaient fermés et le son semblait venir de là. Harry interpella le roux alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce.</p>
<p>— Vous l’avez pas réveillé ? demanda-t-il en montrant le lit du Serpentard.</p>
<p>— Nott a tout essayé pour le tirer du sommeil… Et aucun d’entre nous n’avait envie de l’aider, répondit Ron piteusement. Désolé, Harry…</p>
<p>— Pourquoi tu t’excuses auprès de moi ?</p>
<p>— Vous aviez l’air assez proches quand vous êtes venus vous coucher au milieu de la nuit. Et pas mal torchés à vrai dire…</p>
<p>               Harry remercia son ami et inspira un grand coup. Il se souvenait du déroulement général de la soirée : il avait commencé à boire chez Slughorn et avait invité le Serpentard à faire de même, ils avaient ensuite ramené Ron. Puis il avait finalement rejoint Malefoy dans la Salle Commune pour picoler et discuter. En revanche, la teneur de leur conversation se réduisait à de vagues fragments de confidences étranges, d’excuses de la part de Malefoy et d’une impression de soirée sympa. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait de révélations gênantes ou, pire encore, avoir eu un comportement inapproprié, comme rouler un patin à Malefoy ou lui dire qu’il lui plaisait.</p>
<p>               Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans et de ses hormones en ébullition, Harry avait été forcé d’accepter le fait que le blond était agréable à regarder — contrairement à ce qu’il avait dit à Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt. Et beaucoup d’autres de ses camarades, filles et garçons, lui plaisaient. Le Gryffondor s’était très vite rendu compte que, lorsqu’il n’était pas en danger de mort, son cerveau le laissait fantasmer à loisir. Et ça occupait une bonne partie de son temps.</p>
<p>               Harry vérifia l’heure, s’habilla et décida de réveiller lui-même le Serpentard pour lui éviter une absence injustifiée. Il savait pertinemment que ce genre de comportement lui vaudrait un avertissement et pouvait compromettre son année, et donc sa libération.</p>
<p>               Il ouvrit d’un geste brusque les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Malefoy était allongé sur le ventre et seuls ses cheveux dépassaient des couvertures. Il l’attrapa par les épaules, à travers le drap, et le secoua. Le blond grogna un peu, se retourna, mais ne se réveilla pas. Le temps passait vite et Harry allait finir par être en retard. Il employa les grands moyens : il découvrit le Serpentard — qui heureusement portait un pyjama — et lui lança un <em>Aguamenti</em>.</p>
<p>               Malefoy se redressa d’un coup en hurlant, ses bras battant l’air. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Harry rapidement et il s’immobilisa. Et se prit la tête dans les mains en grimaçant.</p>
<p>— Potter ? Par Salazar, que se passe-t-il ?</p>
<p>— On a trop picolé hier, on a la gueule de bois et il est neuf heures moins dix. Personne n’a réussi à te réveiller avant, alors bouge-toi, on va être en retard.</p>
<p>               Malefoy le regarda avec des yeux ronds et Harry sut exactement à quel moment il comprit ses paroles. Il se leva d’un bond et attrapa sa baguette.</p>
<p>— Par les couilles de Merlin ! Je déteste les lendemains de cuite…</p>
<p>               Harry s’était éloigné de quelques mètres pour laisser de la place à son camarade de chambre. Il le regarda avec stupeur, et un peu d’admiration, courir aux sanitaires avec ses vêtements et en revenir très exactement deux minutes plus tard, habillé et coiffé. Il sentait même bon. À part les cernes sous les yeux, qu’ils arboraient tous les deux, rien ne laissait deviner que le Serpentard venait de se lever après une nuit courte et alcoolisée. Harry, en revanche, avait fait de son mieux, mais il savait qu’il avait l’air encore plus débraillé que d’habitude. Ses cheveux étaient une catastrophe et il n’avait pas eu le temps de les laver. Si ses compagnons de dortoir lâchaient des informations sur sa soirée de beuverie avec le Serpentard, son apparence tombé-du-lit-après-une-nuit-de-sexe-endiablé allait alimenter de fausses rumeurs. Il croisa les doigts pour que cela ne se produise pas.</p>
<p>               Contre toute attente, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en classe pile à l’heure. Harry s’assit à côté de Ron et tenta de se motiver pour la journée à venir qui allait être, il le savait, très longue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>               Il ne s’était finalement rien passé de fâcheux durant cet interminable lundi. Harry avait lutté toute la journée pour ne pas s’endormir et n’avait quasiment rien mangé au déjeuner, afin d’éviter que le contenu de son estomac ne ressorte involontairement pendant le double cours de Botanique.</p>
<p>               Il avait aussi soigneusement esquivé le regard de Malefoy, ne sachant pas si ce dernier avait des souvenirs précis de leur discussion. Il voulait empêcher de se le mettre à dos alors qu’il tentait progressivement de se rapprocher de lui afin d’avoir une relation plus cordiale. Et c’était une tâche ardue étant donné l’énergie avec laquelle le Serpentard refusait cette amitié.</p>
<p>               Harry ne savait pas bien pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal. Hermione n’approuvait pas qu’il soit si insistant, mais elle le soutenait par principe. Ron avait renoncé à essayer de le convaincre qu’il s’agissait d’une mauvaise idée puisqu’il savait qu’il ne changerait pas d’avis. Harry compatissait au calvaire de Malefoy et avait choisi de lui donner la chance de se racheter.</p>
<p>               Son année à voyager l’avait confronté à d’autres cultures, d’autres modes de vie et également beaucoup de misères. Cela l’avait aidé à soigner ses propres blessures de la guerre même s’il restait encore des vestiges indélébiles. Il voulait profiter de son existence et être quelqu’un de bien. Et il aimait croire que les gens pouvaient se repentir sincèrement et changer profondément.</p>
<p>               Harry espérait que l’arrêt des lettres rouges au petit déjeuner allait aider le Serpentard à être moins méfiant. Il avait constaté qu’aucune beuglante n’avait été ouverte depuis plus de deux semaines et Seamus lui avait confirmé deux jours plus tôt que la directrice avait trouvé une solution pour filtrer ces courriers incendiaires même au sein de l’établissement. Les choses étaient en train de se tasser et Harry en était plutôt content. </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 10 novembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry referma sa main sur le vif d’or et redescendit en piqué jusqu’au sol, un large sourire aux lèvres. Son heure d’entraînement en solo lui avait fait un bien fou.</p>
<p>               Il avait passé une dizaine de jours assez moroses, entre cours, entraînements de Quidditch et devoirs à foison. Les professeurs n’y allaient pas de main morte cette année et il trouvait peu de temps pour souffler depuis le début du mois. Seul le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, le 7 novembre, qu’ils avaient remporté haut la main, l’avait un peu déridé.</p>
<p>               Et pour ne rien arranger, sa tentative amicale à la réception d’Halloween s’était soldée par un échec total. Le Serpentard ne lui avait pas reparlé de leur soirée de beuverie et ils en étaient toujours au même stade : ils se saluaient poliment et s’adressaient vaguement la parole en cours de Potions. Malefoy n’avait fait aucun effort et Harry commençait à douter du bien-fondé de son idée. Il avait donc lâché du lest et n’avait rien tenté depuis.</p>
<p>               Le jeune Gryffondor vérifia l’heure et se dépêcha pour éviter d’être en retard au cours de soutien. Il s’était aperçu que ce moment de révisions en commun était utile maintenant que le niveau des enseignements augmentait et que le rythme s’accélérait. Hermione était débordée par les autres élèves qui posaient énormément de questions, et même Harry ne pouvait pas étudier dix minutes sans qu’on vienne lui demander de l’aide. C’était pour cela qu’ils avaient décidé de tester une nouvelle façon de travailler. Hermione comptait faire la proposition ce jour-là et Harry était curieux de voir les réactions des autres.</p>
<p>               Il déposa son balai au pied de son lit et changea rapidement de tenue avant de courir au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait à peine quelques minutes de retard.</p>
<p>               En se rapprochant du Grand Hall, près du couloir menant à la salle de classe, il entendit le brouhaha usuel d’un rassemblement d’élèves. Il pressa le pas, un malaise s’était emparé de lui. Plus il avançait, plus ce pressentiment se confirmait. Il connaissait cette manière de rire. Il avait été au centre de ce type d’attention. Qui était la pauvre victime ?</p>
<p>               Alors qu’il débouchait sur l’attroupement, il entendit clairement le nom de Malefoy. Sur toutes les lèvres. Il joua des coudes pour se rapprocher, au passage il entendit des commentaires dégradant. La colère monta en lui, nourrie par les souvenirs de toutes ses années où il avait été à sa place.</p>
<p>               Enfin à la limite du regroupement, les élèves formaient un arc de cercle à distance d’un pan de mur où se trouvait Malefoy. Il s’immobilisa. S’il n’avait pas su que c’était lui, il ne l’aurait pas reconnu.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard était face au mur. Sa tête baissée était recouverte d’une masse filasse et jaunâtre que Harry identifia comme une perruque moldue de mauvaise qualité. Ses poings étaient liés ensemble par une corde clouée à la paroi, tendus au-dessus de lui. À ses poignets, des marques rouges témoignaient d’efforts vains pour se libérer. Ses jambes étaient maintenues écartées, pieds bloqués par des lianes magiques. Les vêtements de Malefoy étaient arrachés et déchirés, laissant son dos entièrement nu. La bile lui monta aux lèvres alors qu’il réalisait la gravité de la situation, ça lui tordait les tripes. En lettres capitales, une phrase écrite en rouge ressortait sur la peau pâle du blond :</p>
<p>« MANGEMORT<br/>
GAY<br/>
ET PUTE »</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La majorité des étudiants autour de Harry souriaient ou riaient, insensibles à l’ignoble humiliation que subissait le jeune homme. Harry s’avança pour agir.</p>
<p>— Dégagez, y a rien à voir ! cria-t-il.</p>
<p>               Heureusement, tous ne profitaient pas du spectacle, certains essayaient de résoudre la situation. Théodore Nott tentait de défaire les liens à la façon moldue. Ron Weasley essayait de convaincre des individus de s’en aller. Hermione Granger lançait sort sur sort pour essayer de libérer le Serpentard, mais semblait tenue en échec.</p>
<p>               Seamus Finnigan s’était joint à Ron pour dissiper l’attroupement, sans grand succès, et Harry l’aborda.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que McGonagall est au courant ?</p>
<p>— Pas eu le temps de la prévenir, ça fait dix minutes qu’on essaye de le sortir de là, mais les sorts sont de haut niveau, c’est pas de la magie de première année ça !</p>
<p>               Harry se retourna, le visage fermé, les dents serrées par la colère.</p>
<p>— Hermione, tu pourrais essayer un sort pour le cacher ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>               La jeune femme acquiesça. En quelques instants un drap s’était matérialisé, isolant Malefoy et Nott du reste des élèves. Des murmures de protestations s’élevèrent.</p>
<p>— Si vous ne partez pas, je vais retirer des points ! menaça Seamus, usant de ses privilèges de Préfet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry attrapa une fille de Serdaigle du premier rang, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement amusée de la situation, et l’envoya chercher les Préfet·e·s-en-chef et la directrice, la menaçant des pires tourments si elle n’obéissait pas rapidement. Puis il mit en œuvre ses maigres connaissances en magie pour aider à sortir Malefoy de cette position affreuse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Drago était assis sur l’un des lits de l’infirmerie, emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude, un thé brûlant entre les mains. On l’avait laissé prendre une douche et madame Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion tonique après l’avoir ausculté.</p>
<p>               L’infirmière, McGonagall, les directeurices de Maisons et le Préfet de son année se trouvaient à son chevet. Tous attendaient qu’il soit suffisamment apaisé pour raconter ce qui s’était passé.</p>
<p>— Monsieur Malefoy, sachez que je suis particulièrement outrée de ce qui vous est arrivé. Savez-vous qui sont les responsables de cette agression ? Et quand a-t-elle eu lieu ? demanda avec douceur la directrice.</p>
<p>— Il était environ quatorze heures, je revenais d’une promenade dans le parc. J’ai été attaqué par-derrière. J’ai juste entendu quelqu’un hurler <em>Stupefix</em> et ce fut le black-out. J’ai repris mes esprits dans l’état où vous m’avez trouvé.</p>
<p>— Avez-vous reconnu la voix ? Plutôt une fille ou un garçon ? questionna Pomona Chourave, la directrice de Poufsouffle.</p>
<p>— A priori une voix masculine, mais ils étaient peut-être plusieurs.</p>
<p>— Savez-vous ce qui a pu amener les coupables à écrire cette phrase en particulier dans votre dos ? demanda le directeur de Gryffondor et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un dénommé Maguire.</p>
<p>               Drago frissonna de dégoût et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Il fut surpris un instant de n’y trouver que quelques millimètres de longueur. Il n’avait pas encore assimilé que l’infirmière avait dû lui raser intégralement la tête pour lui retirer cette affreuse perruque collée à ses cheveux avec un maléfice de glu perpétuelle.</p>
<p>               Il resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules, encore un peu tremblant. Puis une bouffée de colère l’envahit, tout le monde savait bien pourquoi ! Malgré tous ses torts, l’injustice de la situation l’insupportait et il ne se laisserait pas abattre !</p>
<p>— Est-ce qu’il y avait une raison pour m’attaquer dans la bibliothèque il y a un mois ? Y en avait-il à m’envoyer des beuglantes ou à dévaliser mon dortoir ? Vous savez bien pourquoi !</p>
<p>— Je me permets d’insister, monsieur Malefoy. Cette agression est différente des autres à cause de cette phrase précisément. Si vous pouvez nous apporter des pistes, ça nous aidera à identifier les coupables.</p>
<p>               Drago posa les yeux sur son mug de thé en rougissant, souffla dessus pour se donner une contenance. Il avait une idée très claire de ce qui avait pu amener ses tortionnaires à le rabaisser ainsi et à le traiter de pute. Cependant, la pensée de raconter cet évènement à autant de personnes était au-dessus de ses forces, il se sentait déjà tellement humilié… Peut-être qu’en réduisant son audience cela serait plus facile.</p>
<p>— Il y a peut-être quelque chose, mais c’est très gênant et ça concerne ma vie privée. J’aimerais que tout le monde parte, sauf vous, madame la directrice… et aussi Finnigan, je pense qu’il me comprendra…</p>
<p>               McGonagall accéda à sa demande et Drago fut bien obligé de raconter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Samedi 6 novembre 1999</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago </em>
  <em>était fébrile. Et s’il ne venait pas ? Ou pire, s’il venait accompagné et que ça dégénérait ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Le blond faisait les cent pas dans cette salle de classe d</em>
  <em>éserte. Depuis la disparition de la Salle sur Demande, ce genre de rendez-vous était moins confortable qu’avant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Mais il s</em>
  <em>’était inquiété pour rien et Stewart le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune garçon était en cinquième année à Serdaigle et cela faisait plusieurs fois qu’ils se retrouvaient en secret pour s’embrasser. Drago avait mis très longtemps à comprendre ses avances très discrètes, quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle. Jusqu’au jour où le garçon aux cheveux bouclés l’avait tiré par le bras pour l’emmener dans un recoin et l’embrasser. Avant de s’enfuir. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago acceptait que l</em>
  <em>’autre élève veuille que leurs rendez-vous restent secrets, non seulement aucun d’eux n’était sorti du placard, mais en plus Drago n’était plus vraiment le mec populaire qu’il avait été. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Cette fois-l</em>
  <em>à, les caresses étaient plus poussées et Drago pratiqua une fellation sur son camarade, sans se faire prier. La proximité et les relations charnelles lui manquaient terriblement depuis qu’il avait été condamné. Le foyer surveillé où il avait vécu pendant sa première année de travaux d’intérêt général était un repère de jeunes délinquants particulièrement homophobes. Et les sorties étant interdites, il n’avait pas eu de relations sexuelles avec quelqu’un depuis plus d’un an.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Stewart ne lui rendit pas la pareille, mais Drago s</em>
  <em>’en moquait, rien que d’être caressé par quelqu’un d’autre que lui suffit à le faire jouir en quelques minutes. Et ça le contentait pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d’être exigeant, les prétendants ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Soit on nous a espionnés, soit il fait partie des coupables, termina Drago, le regard bloqué sur ses mains entourant le mug devenu tiède.</p>
<p>               Il n’avait pas osé lever les yeux une seule fois, trop honteux de devoir raconter sa vie privée à la directrice de l’école. Si seulement il avait pu ne le dire qu’à Finnigan encore… Ils avaient le même âge, ils étaient homosexuels, cela faisait des points communs qu’il n’avait pas avec McGonagall.</p>
<p>— Merci de votre confiance, monsieur Malefoy. Nous allons interroger Stewart Ackerley immédiatement.</p>
<p>               Elle posa une main bienveillante sur l’épaule de Drago, qui ne put s’empêcher d’initier un mouvement de recul, et s’en alla.</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé pour toi, Malefoy, se faire outer de cette façon est ignoble. J’ai beaucoup de raisons de t’en vouloir, mais ce que tu subis a dépassé les bornes. S’attaquer à ton orientation sexuelle c’est outrageant. J’espère que ces salauds vont payer très cher !</p>
<p>— Merci Finnigan, répondit Drago en relevant les yeux vers l’autre garçon.</p>
<p>               L’irlandais le regardait, mais pas une once de dégoût ou de méchanceté ne se lisait sur son visage. Son attitude concordait avec son discours. Drago souffla intérieurement, au moins celui-là ne profiterait pas de la situation pour l’humilier encore plus. Ceci dit il lui semblait difficile de faire pire que ce qu’il avait vécu aujourd’hui. Il avait du mal à croire que c’était la réalité, et pas un cauchemar comme il en faisait tant.</p>
<p>— Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je vais demander à la directrice de te faire amener ton dîner ici si tu veux.</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête et regarda le Gryffondor s’en aller. Se retrouver seul lui permit de relâcher son masque qu’il avait eu tant de mal à maintenir. Il avait dépensé une énergie astronomique pour ne pas craquer devant les professeurs, pour ne pas perdre la face et montrer qu’il était plus fort que ses tortionnaires.</p>
<p>               Il posa son mug sur la petite table de chevet, remonta ses genoux contre lui, les entoura de ses bras et mit sa tête dessus. Il sentit les sanglots enfler doucement le long de sa gorge et il se laissa envahir par le chagrin, la honte, la peur. Il pleura un long moment, mais n’avait aucune idée du temps qui passait.</p>
<p>               Au bout d’un moment, Madame Pomfresh revint et lui donna une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, afin qu’il puisse dormir une petite heure. Il réalisa alors qu’il était totalement épuisé et accepta avec gratitude la possibilité de s’évader.</p>
<p>               Théodore le rejoignit un peu plus tard pour dîner avec lui. Il lui avait apporté quelques affaires, à la demande de l’infirmière qui préférait le garder en sécurité jusqu’au lendemain.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 12 novembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               McGonagall avait exempté Drago d’aller en cours depuis l’incident, lui laissant les deux jours et le week-end pour retrouver ses esprits. Il était resté reclus dans son lit, ne quittant le dortoir que pour manger. Et uniquement parce que Théodore était venu le chercher et le raccompagner chaque fois. Il n’avait adressé la parole à personne d’autre et avait tout fait pour éviter les regards des Huitième année.</p>
<p>               Sa première sortie le jeudi midi avait été horrible. Tout le monde le dévisageait, il avait l’impression d’être un monstre de foire. Il préférait encore quand les élèves le fixaient avec haine. Il avait essuyé un torrent d’insultes, les habituelles sur sa condition de Mangemort, et des nouvelles, homophobes ou putophobes. Il avait pris sur lui pour garder la face, mais avait craqué en rentrant à son dortoir.</p>
<p>               Les sorties d’aujourd’hui n’avaient pas été mieux et Drago se demandait très sincèrement s’il n’allait pas abandonner son année. Il était assis sur son lit, enfermé derrière ses rideaux, réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. Il avait imaginé une année scolaire un peu difficile, mais pas d’être harcelé ainsi. Et même si McGonagall l’avait informé de l’ouverture d’une enquête officielle par les Aurors, ça n’aboutirait sûrement pas, car ils n’étaient pas sur place. Visiblement son cas n’était pas suffisamment sérieux pour qu’ils dépêchent quelqu’un. Finalement, faire encore plusieurs années de travaux d’intérêt général ne serait pas plus difficile que de rester à Poudlard. Il préférait même encore aller en prison. Il informerait la directrice de son choix lundi matin à la première heure.</p>
<p>               Fort de sa décision, Drago se sentit un peu mieux. Il lança un<em> Tempus</em> pour vérifier l’heure, regrettant sa belle montre à gousset qui avait été irrémédiablement abimée lors du vandalisme de ses affaires. Parfait, il était vingt et une heures, personne ne devait encore être monté dans le dortoir. Le vendredi soir, ses compagnons de chambre se couchaient toujours assez tard, il ne risquait pas de croiser quiconque en allant se doucher.</p>
<p>               Drago passa la tête entre deux pans de rideaux, vérifia l’absence des autres garçons et courut aux sanitaires. Ce qu’il pouvait détester cette salle de bains commune dont la porte ne fermait pas à clef ! Trois lavabos surmontés de grands miroirs trônaient sur le mur de droite, des wc individuels sur celui de gauche et des cabines de douches dans le fond. Il y avait également des bancs, et des casiers à leurs noms permettaient aux étudiants de ranger leurs vêtements et affaires de toilettes. Mais Drago ne laissait plus rien, il préférait tout stocker au même endroit, dans sa malle sécurisée par des sorts complexes.</p>
<p>               Pestant sur le fait qu’il était obligé de se déshabiller dans la pièce avant de se faufiler dans la douche avec sa seule serviette, Drago retira son pull et son polo. Dos aux miroirs, il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour constater que l’ignoble inscription s’étalait toujours en lettres rouge vif sur sa peau. Il avait essayé tous les sorts de nettoyage qu’il connaissait, rien n’y avait fait, cela ne partait pas. Il serra les dents sous la bouffée de colère qui l’envahit et retint à grand-peine des sanglots de rage qui menaçaient.</p>
<p>               Drago avait du mal à se regarder dans le miroir depuis l’incident, il se sentait dépossédé de son corps, défiguré. Outre les fines cicatrices, quasi invisibles, sur son torse, vestiges du <em>Sectumsempra</em>, qu’il avait appris à tolérer, et la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras qu’il haïssait, il devait maintenant supporter une inscription insultante dans son dos. Ses cheveux ras lui déplaisaient également atrocement, mais il avait conscience que c’était temporaire. C’était un infime soulagement, mais il s’accrochait à cette idée.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’il détachait sa boucle de ceinture, le bruit de la porte résonna dans son dos. Drago sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. C’était Potter. Il soupira, qu’est-ce qu’il lui voulait encore, celui-là?</p>
<p>— Tu t’es perdu, Potter ?</p>
<p>— Je voulais te parler.</p>
<p>— Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?</p>
<p>— Si tu veux pas être dérangé, tu devrais fermer la porte par magie.</p>
<p>— La dernière fois que je l’ai fait, tête-de-pruneau m’a incendié. Bizarrement, j’ai pas envie de me faire traiter de merde dans mon dortoir en plus du reste de l’école, alors je le fais plus.</p>
<p>— Tête-de-pruneau ? répéta Potter, un sourire aux lèvres. C’est pas Seamus que tu appelles comme ça, j’espère ?</p>
<p>— Non, c’est Finch-Fletchley. Il a une tronche de pruneau séché et il est aussi désagréable que ce fruit sec, grommela Drago.</p>
<p>               Potter sourit franchement. Drago n’en revenait pas, le Gryffondor semblait amusé alors qu’il avait intentionnellement insulté un de ses compagnons de dortoir. Chose qu’il avait promis de ne plus faire en début d’année.</p>
<p>— Bon, crache le morceau, Potter, je voudrais prendre ma douche, lança Drago, les bras croisés sur son torse nu dans une attitude fermée.</p>
<p>— Les inscriptions n’ont pas disparu, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>— Bravo, Potty ! Tu as des yeux pour voir ! Tu avais quelque chose à me dire que je ne sais pas déjà ?</p>
<p>— Est-ce que je peux regarder de plus près ?</p>
<p>               Drago cligna des paupières, interdit. Potter avait-il été mordu par un lutin de Cornouailles ?</p>
<p>— Certainement pas ! Je suis déjà assez humilié comme ça, pas besoin que tu viennes me mater de près. J’aimerais pouvoir partir d’ici avec le peu de fierté qu’il me reste.</p>
<p>— Arrête de faire ta diva Malefoy, et écoute-moi. On en a parlé avec mes amis et on en a déduit que si ça ne disparaît ni au lavage ni avec des sorts c’est que ça a été fait avec un objet moldu. Hermione est certaine que ce n’est pas de la magie comme pour la Marque, c’est d’un niveau trop avancé pour un étudiant. Si tu me laisses regarder de près je saurais faire la différence entre un tatouage moldu et un feutre indélébile.</p>
<p>— Un feutre quoi ? Merlin, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes ! Et puis, qu’est-ce que tu connais en tatouage moldu de toute façon ?</p>
<p>               Sous les yeux ahuris de Drago, Potter retira d’un seul mouvement fluide son pull et son t-shirt. Il tourna le dos au Serpentard en ramenant ses bras devant lui. Un dessin à l’encre noire s’étalait le long de la colonne vertébrale du Gryffondor, démarrant au niveau de la nuque et représentant une sorte d’entrelacs végétal.</p>
<p>— Je crois que j’en sais suffisamment, Malefoy.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor se rhabilla et Drago reprit ses esprits. Il avait été un instant subjugué par la beauté du dessin, et en tant qu’amateur d’art il aurait voulu observer le tatouage de beaucoup plus près. Cette pensée, totalement inconvenante, le fit rougir violemment.</p>
<p>               Potter le regarda étrangement, mais ne fit pas de remarque. Drago allait de surprise en surprise avec le balafré, à sa place il en aurait profité pour se moquer. Il devrait peut-être accepter pour une fois de lui faire confiance, il semblait réellement bien intentionné.</p>
<p>— Bon, d’accord, capitula Drago en se retournant pour que le brun puisse vérifier ce qu’il voulait.</p>
<p>               Il entendit un bruit de chaussures sur le carrelage puis sentit un souffle contre sa peau. À tous les coups, Potter avait dû coller son visage à son dos tellement il était bigleux. Malgré la situation très gênante et inconfortable, percevoir cette respiration l’excita. Et les choses empirèrent.</p>
<p>— Je peux toucher ?</p>
<p>— S’il le faut, grogna Drago d’une voix blanche en serrant les dents.</p>
<p>               Quelques doigts froids passèrent alors sur sa peau, assez légèrement. Ils s’attardèrent un peu à certains endroits puis le contact s’arrêta. Et il entendit Potter reculer.</p>
<p>               Il était si seul depuis plus d’un an que le simple toucher de Potter le faisait bander et il en était mortifié. Il s’agissait de Potter, nom d’une crotte de Sombral ! Le mec qu’il avait détesté pendant des années, qu’il avait insulté et moqué toute sa scolarité ! Sauf que son corps en décidait visiblement autrement, alors Drago se força à respirer lentement en plongeant dans ses affreux souvenirs pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ce fut radical, il put refaire face au Gryffondor sans mourir de honte.</p>
<p>— Ça ne ressemble pas à un tatouage. Il est plus que probable que ce soit du feutre indélébile, peut-être avec un petit sort par-dessus.</p>
<p>— C’est quoi un feutre indélébile ?</p>
<p>— C’est un objet qui sert à écrire, comme une plume si tu veux, mais dont l’encre ne peut pas être effacée par des moyens standards comme l’eau et le savon. Et visiblement la magie n’a pas d’emprise dessus non plus.</p>
<p>— Je suis donc condamné à porter cette horreur pour toujours ? Ou les moldus ont inventé quelque chose pour enlever une encre non effaçable ?</p>
<p>— Tu as de la chance, je suis incollable sur le sujet. Ne demande pas pourquoi, ce n’est pas le moment. Je vais profiter de notre autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-lard pour aller acheter de quoi te retirer ça, demain après le déjeuner.</p>
<p>— Très bien… merci, Potter.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et quitta la pièce en silence. Drago resta immobile quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qui s’était passé. Le valeureux héros semblait bien décidé à tirer Drago de son mauvais pas, une nouvelle fois. Cela allait-il cesser un jour ? Et plus important encore, Drago avait-il vraiment envie que cela s’arrête ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 13 novembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>                Harry avait convenu avec Ron et Hermione qu’il n’avait pas besoin qu’on l’accompagne. Hermione sembla soulagée à l’idée qu’elle n’allait pas perdre une après-midi de révision et Ron ne se passionnait pas spécialement pour les sorties dans le monde moldu. Leur périple pendant la recherche des Horcruxes lui avait suffi. En réalité, Harry était ravi d’avoir une excuse pour s’échapper de Poudlard et aller se promener un petit peu. La solitude ne le gênait pas tant que ça, il avait appris à vivre en sa seule compagnie pendant son road-trip.</p>
<p>                Le jeune homme brun traversait le Grand Hall vers l’extérieur quand une voix bien connue le héla.</p>
<p>— Potter ! Attends-moi !</p>
<p>                Harry s’arrêta et se retourna, attendant impatiemment le Serpentard qui arrivait en dévalant les escaliers au pas de course. Il le rejoignit assez vite et se posta à une distance respectable, les joues roses et la respiration hachée. Harry ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que cela rendait Malefoy plus sexy. Il se fustigea mentalement, ce genre de choses rendraient sexy n’importe qui.</p>
<p>— Tiens, tu as décidé de quitter ton antre et de te mêler au commun des sorciers ? taquina-t-il en prenant le soin de sourire pour appuyer sa pique.</p>
<p>— Va te faire voir, Potter !</p>
<p>— Comme tu voudras, répondit Harry, cinglant cette fois.</p>
<p>                Et il tourna le dos pour continuer son chemin vers l’extérieur.</p>
<p>— Attends ! reprit Malefoy en le suivant pour se mettre à son niveau. J’avais l’intention de venir avec toi pour acheter le truc moldu.</p>
<p>— Pardon ? Tu veux m’accompagner dans le monde moldu ? Es-tu sûr que tu ne souffres pas de fièvre délirante ?</p>
<p>— Très drôle… Bon, écoute, j’ai réfléchi hier soir… Après tout c’est pour résoudre mon problème que tu y vas, donc je t’accompagne. La directrice m’a accordé le droit de sortir de l’école avec toi. Et puis, il faut une première fois pour tout…</p>
<p>— Très bien. Mais tu as intérêt à bien te comporter ! Je n’accepterais aucune remarque désobligeante sur les moldus, c’est bien clair ? annonça Harry d’une voix ferme après s’être arrêté pour regarder Malefoy bien en face.</p>
<p>                Le Serpentard acquiesça en silence. Harry reprit son chemin et le blond le suivit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Harry ressortit de la pharmacie et ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou. Le froid de l’hiver à venir s’installait déjà, l’air était piquant. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours, cherchant Malefoy. Il n’eut pas à aller bien loin, le Serpentard se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, appuyé contre un lampadaire, une cigarette à la main.</p>
<p>              Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers son comparse. Quand il le vit arriver, Malefoy se redressa et écrasa son mégot avant de le glisser dans une petite boite métallique.</p>
<p>— Tu fumes ? questionna Harry, très étonné.</p>
<p>— Ah, oui… C’est très occasionnel. Une mauvaise habitude prise au foyer pour délinquants, ça me détend.</p>
<p>              Harry haussa les épaules, le Serpentard pouvait bien s’empoisonner les poumons, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il lui proposa de se diriger vers un endroit calme pour transplaner jusqu’à Pré-au-lard.</p>
<p>— Désolé de ne pas être resté avec toi dans la… heu… pharmacie, c’est ça ? annonça Drago pendant qu’ils marchaient.</p>
<p>              Harry acquiesça.</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas pu supporter tous ces gens malades qui toussaient partout. C’est totalement non hygiénique et c’est un manque de savoir-vivre de contaminer tout le monde. Et avant que tu me gueules dessus, ce ne sont pas des remarques désobligeantes sur les moldus, je dirais la même chose s’ils étaient sorciers !</p>
<p>— Malefoy, soupira Potter. Si les gens vont à la pharmacie, c’est justement parce qu’ils sont malades, je t’ai expliqué qu’on y trouve des médicaments, pour se soigner. Tu n’as jamais été souffrant ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr que si ! Mais on faisait venir le médicomage au Manoir et je n’aurais jamais contaminé des gens en allant acheter des potions de soin. On envoyait quelqu’un pour nous.</p>
<p>— Tout le monde n’a pas d’esclaves à son service Malefoy, même chez les sorciers, tu le sais très bien ! Tu as vécu dans une bulle, comme un enfant gâté et surprotégé. Les gens comme toi ne connaissent rien au monde réel !</p>
<p>              Harry était énervé. Les remarques du Serpentard faisaient un peu trop écho à celui qu’il était avant, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il s’était habitué au nouveau Malefoy, plus respectueux. Il accéléra franchement le pas sans vérifier que l’autre le suivait et garda le silence, il n’avait plus envie de discuter.</p>
<p>              Au bout d’un petit moment, il sentit qu’on tirait sur sa manche. C’était le blond, il semblait vouloir attirer son attention.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? cracha Harry.</p>
<p>— Tu es en colère ?</p>
<p>— Ça me semblait pourtant évident ! Tu manques de respect aux gens soi-disant inférieurs à ta condition d’aristo plein aux as, et ça me met hors de moi ! Tu veux nous faire croire que tu as changé, mais dans le fond tu es toujours le même.</p>
<p>— J’ai changé Potter et je sais que tu le sais. Je ne voulais manquer de respect à personne, je me suis laissé emporter…</p>
<p>              Il fit une pause et arrêta de marcher. Harry dut revenir sur ses pas.</p>
<p>— J’ai peur des microbes… chuchota Malefoy quand Harry fut à son niveau.</p>
<p>              Harry eut l’impression d’avoir mal compris. Il lui demanda de répéter plus fort.</p>
<p>— J’ai peur des microbes… confirma le Serpentard d’une voix à peine plus forte.</p>
<p>              Harry en resta comme deux ronds de flan, il ne s’y attendait absolument pas. Cette information éclairait différemment les remarques de Malefoy.</p>
<p>— Si j’avais su, je t’aurais conseillé de rester à l’extérieur. Désolé…</p>
<p>— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.</p>
<p>              Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose de bien précis.</p>
<p>— Ça te dit d’aller boire un verre dans un pub avant de rentrer ? proposa-t-il.</p>
<p>— Franchement non, la dernière fois que tu m’as fait boire j’ai été mal toute la journée du lendemain. Je ne me sens pas d’humeur à cuver une gueule de bois demain.</p>
<p>— Très bien, on rentre alors.</p>
<p>              Harry reprit son chemin, le Serpentard à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre et à l’écart des moldus. Harry s’apprêta à transplaner, tendant son bras pour que Malefoy s’y agrippe.</p>
<p>— Au fait, je suis désolé aussi pour ce que j’ai dit, déclara le blond en posant sa main sur le manteau de Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Potter raccompagna Drago jusqu’au dortoir, comme le bon chevalier servant qu’il était. Même si dans le fond, le blond était soulagé de ne pas avoir traversé seul le château. Il savait bien qu’il serait forcé de se déplacer dès la semaine suivante, mais il ne souhaitait pas s’y confronter tant qu’il n’y était pas obligé.</p>
<p>— Tiens, fit Potter en lui tendant une bouteille contenant un liquide transparent. Il faut frotter ça sur les inscriptions. Tu n’auras qu’à demander à Nott de le faire.</p>
<p>— Ah… Oui, très bien. Merci. Est-ce qu’il y a une façon de faire spécifique ? On utilise les mains ou un objet ?</p>
<p>— N’importe quel bout de tissu qui craint pas fera l’affaire. Je te laisse, j’ai un devoir à terminer. Je serais dans la Salle Commune.</p>
<p>               Et le Gryffondor partit, abandonnant Drago devant la porte du dortoir. Ce dernier entra et constata qu’il était vide. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée d’où Théodore pouvait être. Et il ne souhaitait pas le moins du monde errer à sa recherche dans tout Poudlard. Il ne restait que deux solutions : soit il attendait qu’il revienne soit il se débrouillait. Il décida de s’occuper seul d’effacer ces abominables mots de sa peau.</p>
<p>               Pour commencer, il n’avait pas la moindre idée du type de tissu qu’il pouvait utiliser, il n’osa pas prendre un vêtement lui appartenant au risque de l’abimer irrémédiablement. Il ne savait même pas ce que ce liquide était exactement, Potter avait dit « alcool à 90 », mais n’avait pas donné de détails. À quoi est-ce que ce produit servait aux moldus, à part effacer le feutre indélébile ?</p>
<p>               Après avoir tergiversé cinq minutes il s’était emparé d’une serviette de bain et avait trempé le coin dans la bouteille. Et avait tenté durant de longues minutes, sans grand succès, de frotter le tissu dans son dos. Impossible d’atteindre les inscriptions sans se désartibuler. De rage, il envoya valser la serviette et se retint au dernier moment d’exploser la bouteille en verre contre le sol. Il avait besoin de ce truc.</p>
<p>               Il s’était passé quinze minutes depuis que Potter était parti et Drago était à deux doigts de s’arracher les yeux de désespoir. Il résolut finalement de faire appel, la mort dans l’âme, et sa fierté cadenassée au fin fond de son entité, à la seule personne pouvant l’aider sans attendre. Potter.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor parut surpris de voir Drago descendre en Salle Commune pour lui demander un coup de main, mais se rendit disponible. Drago le soupçonna de ne pas être très motivé par son devoir de Potions pour être aussi prompt à abandonner en plein travail.</p>
<p>               C’est ainsi que Drago se retrouva assis sur un banc de la salle de bain commune, torse nu, pendant que Potter frottait méthodiquement chaque lettre infâme de son dos.</p>
<p>               L’ambiance était pesante, la tension palpable, les deux garçons n’étant visiblement pas très à l’aise. Le silence ne fut brisé qu’après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Drago avait réfléchi à la façon d’entamer la conversation.</p>
<p>— Tu as déjà fait ça ? Effacer ce genre de choses ?</p>
<p>— Oui, de nombreuses fois.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que c’est une sorte de jeu fréquent chez les moldus ?</p>
<p>— Je suppose que certains trouvent ça amusant, mais pas moi.</p>
<p>               Drago ressentit que Potter était réticent à développer. Il se demandait comment relancer le sujet sans paraître trop indélicat. Et pourtant il était particulièrement curieux de savoir ce que Potter avait vécu avec ces fameux feutres. Contre toute attente, le brun continua de lui-même à parler.</p>
<p>— Tout comme toi, j’ai été victime d’abrutis qui dessinaient des phrases stupides ou méchantes sur ma peau.</p>
<p>— Tes moldus, ceux qui t’ont élevé, ont frotté les inscriptions comme tu le fais pour moi ?</p>
<p>— Non, répondit Harry d’un ton d’où perçait la colère. Ils n’ont jamais rien fait pour moi. Leur fils était le chef de la petite bande qui me malmenait. Tu serais surpris de savoir où j’ai dormi pendant onze ans…</p>
<p>— Attends, s’étonna Drago en se retournant sur le banc pour faire face à Potter. Tu es en train de me dire que tes moldus ne t’ont pas élevé comme leur enfant ? Ils auraient dû être fiers de t’avoir, tu étais si important pour le monde magique !</p>
<p>               Potter fit non de la tête. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et son visage reflétait de la colère.</p>
<p>— J’ai été traité comme un elfe de maison par ma famille. Ils détestent les sorciers, j’ai grandi dans l’ignorance de ce que j’étais.</p>
<p>               Drago se sentit stupide et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il se remémora toutes les insultes qu’il lui avait balancées au visage à propos de son statut d’orphelin. Il était mortifié par sa propre bêtise, sa méchanceté. Comme Potter avait dû le détester de lui rappeler qu’à défaut de parents aimants, il n’avait droit qu’à un substitut de famille qui le traitait comme un moins que rien.</p>
<p>— Je voudrais m’excuser pour toutes les fois où j’ai parlé de tes parents pour me moquer, déclara Drago en rougissant. Et je suis outré de découvrir comment tu as grandi. Ça ne va pas m’aider à apprécier les moldus à leur juste valeur…</p>
<p>— Ceux-là en particulier sont loin d’être une référence de bonté, mais c’est loin d’être la norme. Merci pour tes excuses. Retourne-toi, j’ai presque fini, répondit Potter en montrant la serviette imbibée de liquide et tachée d’encre rouge.</p>
<p>               Le reste du nettoyage se déroula dans un silence plus apaisé. Comme si leur échange, presque à cœur ouvert, avait dissipé le brouillard opaque qu’il y avait entre eux.</p>
<p>— C’est terminé, déclara tout à coup Potter. Je te conseille de prendre une douche, l’odeur de l’alcool est tenace et désagréable sur la durée. Et je pense que cette serviette est bonne à jeter, ça m’étonnerait que les elfes puissent rattraper ça.</p>
<p>— Merci. Je peux quitter Poudlard avec un minimum de dignité grâce à toi.</p>
<p>— Pas de quoi… Attends, quoi ? Tu veux partir ?</p>
<p>— Oui, c’est préférable, répondit Drago en remettant sa chemise tout en se retournant face au Gryffondor. J’ai pas envie de passer le reste de l’année à me faire insulter tous les trois mètres et à avoir peur d’une attaque-surprise. Je ne suis pas très courageux, la lâcheté c’est même une de mes qualités premières, comme tu le sais.</p>
<p>— Mais… et ta réduction de peine ? Et que vas-tu faire sans les ASPIC ?</p>
<p>— Tant pis pour ma réduction de peine. Je verrais bien dans quelques années ce que je peux faire sans diplôme. Ça fera plaisir à de nombreuses personnes que le dernier Malefoy fasse un boulot non qualifié pour survivre.</p>
<p>— Tu peux pas gâcher tes chances comme ça ! Les regards mauvais et les insultes vont diminuer avec le temps. Allons, Malefoy, tu es quelqu’un de fier, si tu abandonnes tu ne te le pardonneras pas. Et en plus, les responsables auront eu ce qu’ils voulaient.</p>
<p>— Au point où j’en suis, il ne reste plus grand-chose de ma fierté… Et vraiment, je ne supporterais pas de revivre une humiliation pareille.</p>
<p>               Potter sembla réfléchir. Il voulait visiblement trouver les arguments qui le feraient rester. Pourquoi insistait-il autant ? Qu’est-ce que ça lui apporterait ?</p>
<p>— Écoute, pour les attaques, tu peux envoyer un message avec ton patronus pour prévenir quelqu’un. Je promets de venir quoi qu’il arrive.</p>
<p>— C’est très gentil de ta part, Potter. Je te reconnais bien là, à toujours vouloir sauver les cas désespérés. Mais c’est trop dur pour moi. Et en plus, je ne sais pas produire de patronus corporel, encore moins lui faire transmettre un message.</p>
<p>— Moi je sais le faire, Hermione et Ron aussi. Même Seamus. C’est de la magie de haut niveau, mais c’est tout à fait réalisable en s’entraînant sérieusement. Si tu restes, je t’apprends à le faire. Je m’engage même à ce que tu y arrives en moins d’un mois.</p>
<p>               Si c’était de la magie de haut niveau, comment se faisait-il qu’autant de gens de l’entourage de Potter y parvenaient ? C’était probablement faisable de l’apprendre, en effet. Mais c’était trop simple et Drago prenait des risques en restant à l’école. Et s’il faisait un pari avec Potter ?</p>
<p>— Si j’accepte… et que je n’y parviens pas après un mois de travail… je gagne quoi en échange ?</p>
<p>               Potter s’étrangla d’indignation.</p>
<p>— Je t’offre mon aide et tu as le culot de me faire du chantage ?</p>
<p>— Disons plutôt que c’est un pari. Si tu le perds, je gagne quoi ?</p>
<p>— Putain, je le crois pas ! Tu manques pas d’air quand même !</p>
<p>               Drago croisa les bras, inflexible. S’il restait, il fallait que ça vaille le coût. S’il perdait le pari, il aurait appris quelque chose d’extrêmement utile et si Potter perdait… Eh bien, il perdait et Drago ne voulait pas rater une occasion pareille. Le Héros descendu de son piédestal de perfection !      </p>
<p>               Et en plus, il voulait voir jusqu’où Potter irait pour l’aider.</p>
<p>— Bon… Si au quinze décembre tu ne sais pas créer un patronus corporel et lui faire transmettre un message, tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, du moment que c’est raisonnable. Et tu dois promettre de travailler sérieusement !</p>
<p>— Pas de limitation de durée pour le gage ?</p>
<p>— Non, grimaça Potter, visiblement réticent.</p>
<p>— Marché conclu, décréta Drago en lui tendant la main, un sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>               Potter lui serra la main et s’en alla en grommelant. Drago était plutôt content de lui. Certes, il s’exposait à plus de harcèlement, mais il était gagnant à tous les niveaux. Soit il apprenait de la magie de haut niveau, soit il aurait un gage sur Potter. Et ça, c’était inestimable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 5, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c’est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.</p>
<p>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 6 août 2020 pour la suite !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre 6 — Patronus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Un grand merci pour vos très nombreux kudos et vos reviews !<br/>J’avance bien sur l’histoire qui devrait compter 20 chapitres au total (peut-être 21 si le dernier est trop long et que je découpe), et je viens d’achever le chapitre 18.</p>
<p>Et on est parti pour le chapitre 6. <strong>Je préviens, c’est dans ce chapitre que la tentative de viol a lieu.</strong> J'ai mis des *** au début et fin du passage concerné pour les personnes que ça peut perturber, vous pourrez le sauter.<br/>Il y a aussi un rapprochement amical entre Harry et Drago dans ce chapitre et vous verrez que ça marque un tournant.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapitre</strong>  <strong>6 </strong> <strong>— Patronus</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 17 novembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry arriva dans la salle de classe de son année avec dix minutes de retard sur l’horaire qu’il avait prévu. Il avait eu du mal à se débarrasser de Ron et Hermione. Pour une raison inexplicable, il ne désirait pas encore les mettre au courant des cours privés qu’il allait donner à Malefoy. Il n’était pas tout à fait sûr que Ron comprendrait. Harry ne voulait surtout pas s’avouer à lui-même que ça lui plaisait finalement d’avoir un petit secret, un secret qui s’appelait Malefoy. C’était trop malsain d’accepter cette idée qu’il aimait passer du temps avec le blond, même si leur relation évoluait vers une amitié.</p>
<p>               Évidemment, le Serpentard était déjà là quand il ouvrit la porte. Il lui jeta un regard qui en disait long et leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit pas un mot. Harry verrouilla l’entrée d’un simple sort de fermeture, pour s’assurer qu’ils ne seraient pas dérangés avant l’heure du cours de soutien en fin de journée.</p>
<p>— Bon, on va commencer par un peu de théorie. Tu as ta baguette ? annonça Harry sans préambule en se postant face à Malefoy.</p>
<p>— J’ai celle qu’on m’a autorisé à garder, si c’est ce que tu voulais dire, répondit le blond en se redressant fièrement.</p>
<p>               Harry réalisa alors qu’en effet Malefoy n’avait jamais retrouvé sa baguette, celle qu’il lui avait subtilisée au Manoir l’année précédente et avec laquelle il avait vaincu Voldemort. La baguette d’aubépine se trouvait toujours en sa possession, quelque part dans ses affaires stockées au Square Grimmaurd. Il regretta presque de ne pas l’avoir emmenée à Poudlard pour la lui rendre. Tant pis, il faudrait faire avec.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu arrives à bien la maîtriser ? Ça sera plus facile si c’est le cas.</p>
<p>— C’est celle de ma mère, disons que ça pourrait être pire. J’aurais normalement le droit à une baguette neuve après la fin de ma peine…</p>
<p>               Harry hocha la tête et se remémora avec un pincement au cœur les leçons de Remus Lupin en troisième année. Il serra les dents et essuya rapidement une larme qui menaça de perler, ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par le chagrin. Il se raccrocha à l’idée que Remus veillait toujours sur lui, qu’il le protégeait à jamais, tatoué dans sa chair. Puis il tenta de se souvenir des cours qu’il avait lui-même donnés en cinquième année à l’A.D.</p>
<p>— Alors, l’incantation est <em>Expecto Patronum</em> et le mouvement est celui-ci, expliqua Harry en faisant un cercle presque fermé avec sa baguette. Exerce-toi là-dessus dans un premier temps.</p>
<p>— Je connais déjà tout ça, marmonna Malefoy. Je sais faire apparaître des patronus en forme de brume. Heureusement, parce qu’avec tous les détraqueurs qui environnaient le Manoir l’an dernier j’aurais terminé complètement dingue !</p>
<p>— Si tu le sais alors tu n’as pas besoin de moi ! Je peux partir si tu préfères ? râla Harry en croisant les bras.</p>
<p>— Non, reste… Désolé, mais j’aime pas qu’on me rappelle mes faiblesses.</p>
<p>               Harry relâcha ses membres supérieurs et soupira. Quelle idée de proposer des cours privés au Serpentard… Il avait vraiment un problème à vouloir toujours voler au secours de tout le monde finalement. </p>
<p>— Très bien, je te remontre et ensuite c’est ton tour, dit Harry en bougeant la baguette.</p>
<p>               Cette fois-ci, Malefoy se révéla coopératif et s’exécuta. Quand Harry fut satisfait, il l’arrêta. Et il continua ses explications.</p>
<p>— Pour lancer le sortilège du Patronus, il faut te concentrer sur un souvenir ou une idée particulièrement heureux ou fort, et si possible les deux. Je vais te demander de réfléchir à des évènements joyeux, sans rien faire d’autre. Prends tout ton temps.</p>
<p>               Et Harry s’assit alors à l’un des bureaux individuels présents dans la pièce, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être difficile de trouver un souvenir assez fort pour former un patronus corporel. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça fonctionne dès le premier jour de toute manière. Il observa Malefoy qui était concentré sur lui-même. Il marchait en long et en large dans la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry voyait bien qu’il avait des difficultés et il n’en était pas étonné. Avec les évènements des dernières années, il comprenait aisément que le Serpentard ait du mal à trouver des souvenirs heureux.</p>
<p>— C’est bon, annonça tout à coup Malefoy.</p>
<p>— Bien, reprit alors Harry en se relevant. Le principe est le suivant : quand tu sentiras ton être profond envahi par la joie, par le bonheur de ce souvenir, tu prononceras l’incantation. Attention, le patronus ne conserve sa forme que si tu restes bien concentré dessus, mais c’est plus facile dans des conditions apaisées qu’en combat. Et pour lui faire envoyer un message, tu te focalises sur la personne à qui tu veux le transmettre, tu formules la phrase dans ta tête et tu relâches ton patronus loin de toi par la pensée. Un peu comme quand tu donnes de l’élan à un hibou pour le faire s’envoler depuis ton avant-bras, tu vois ?</p>
<p>— J’ai compris.</p>
<p>— Alors, vas-y, encouragea Harry.</p>
<p>               Malefoy s’exécuta et n’obtint qu’une vague fumée argentée sortant du bout de sa baguette.</p>
<p>— Voilà. Je ne sais pas faire mieux que ça.</p>
<p>— Le choix du souvenir ou de l’idée n’est pas assez fort, pas assez heureux. Essaye autre chose.</p>
<p>               Les tentatives de Malefoy se succédèrent pendant une heure, sans réel résultat. La seule chose qui sortit de sa baguette fut de la fumée argentée, un peu plus foncée à la fin de la séance qu’au début. Harry n’était pas surpris le moins du monde, mais le Serpentard était visiblement déçu.</p>
<p>— J’espère que tu te prépares à devoir me donner mon gage, Potter. Il est évident que je n’arriverais jamais à rien en un mois.</p>
<p>— Tu réussiras, Malefoy, j’en suis certain. Je ne m’attendais pas à des résultats aujourd’hui, c’est un sort complexe. Une grande majorité des sorcier·e·s n’y parviennent jamais.</p>
<p>— Si tu le dis…</p>
<p>— D’ici la prochaine fois, je veux que tu trouves d’autres souvenirs heureux, d’accord ?</p>
<p>               Malefoy hocha la tête et s’en alla vers le fond de la salle, à l’endroit où se situait le matériel pour les Potions. Harry déverrouilla la porte et se rassit à une table. Le moment de soutien allait commencer d’ici quinze minutes tout au plus et il voulait profiter de ce temps pour finir son devoir pour le cours d’Étude des Moldus. Une fois que les autres élèves de son année seraient arrivés, il serait obligé de rester prêt à répondre à leurs interrogations concernant la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.</p>
<p>               En effet, depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, les trois référents principaux — à qui la majorité des questions était posée — avaient décidé de se tenir à disposition des autres élèves en se plaçant au centre de la pièce. Ainsi, chaque question donnait lieu à une explication que tout le monde entendait. Évidemment, cela privait Harry, Hermione et Drago de temps pour réviser, mais cela évitait également que la même question soit posée plusieurs fois. Même si, en réalité, presque personne ne posait jamais de question à Drago, qui passait systématiquement l’heure et demie à s’ennuyer.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard furent rapidement rejoints par les autres. Ils esquivèrent tous le blond et s’installèrent. Harry n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Au lieu de travailler comme il se l’était promis il avait laissé ses pensées dériver. Et celles-ci n’avaient tourné qu’autour de Malefoy.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jeudi 25 novembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago attendait que Théodore descende du dortoir. Il s’était placé dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune, près de l’escalier. Ainsi il était un peu à l’écart des autres étudiants qui patientaient également avant d’aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ces derniers, pour la plupart, continuaient au mieux à l’ignorer, au pire à le regarder avec haine ou dégoût. Jusqu’à maintenant, aucun des élèves de son année n’avait ouvert la bouche pour l’insulter ou lui cracher dessus. De l’avis de Drago, ce n’était sûrement pas l’envie qui manquait à certains, mais le risque de punition sévère semblait les retenir. Le blond se doutait que son rapprochement, certes encore ténu, avec le trio de Gryffondor et Seamus Finnigan, faisait toute la différence. Aucun des étudiants de Huitième année, revenus exprès pour les ASPIC, ne voulait se hasarder à se faire remarquer par le Préfet qui informait la directrice de tous les évènements. Sa tâche d’enquêteur, concernant le harcèlement que subissait Drago, n’était pas restée longtemps secrète et toute son année le savait. De ce fait, même si le Serpentard détestait être regardé comme un pestiféré, il se sentait malgré tout en sécurité dans leur Salle Commune, contrairement au reste de l’établissement.</p>
<p>               Théodore déboula du couloir et se dirigea vers Drago. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la main, pour s’assurer qu’il le rejoigne.</p>
<p>— Tu es prêt pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle journée ? lança Théodore, ironique.</p>
<p>— Bien évidemment cher ami. J’aime tellement recevoir des crachats et des insultes tous les trois mètres ! Qui ne voudrait pas être à ma place ?</p>
<p>— Je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir faire cesser cette ridicule vendetta contre toi, répondit Théodore, un air sérieux sur le visage. Pas d’avancée sur l’enquête de Finnigan ?</p>
<p>— Rien du tout, tu penses bien. Mais arrêtons de parler de ça pour aujourd’hui, d’accord ?</p>
<p>— Comme tu voudras, compatit son ami en lui posant une main sur l’épaule dans un geste de réconfort.</p>
<p>— À la place, on va faire comme si tout était normal. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Théo ! s’exclama Drago en sortant un paquet de derrière lui.</p>
<p>               Théodore rougit légèrement. Drago savait bien qu’il ne serait pas à l’aise de recevoir un présent devant tout le monde, mais il avait décidé qu’il était temps que le discret jeune homme se mêle un peu plus aux autres. Le pauvre garçon était délaissé par les Serpentard et ignoré par le reste de sa promotion, tout simplement parce qu’il était ami avec le blond. Et cela agaçait Drago, en effet Théodore était un jeune homme très sympathique. Il ne méritait pas d’être ostracisé ainsi.</p>
<p>— Allez, ouvre-le.</p>
<p>               Le garçon châtain déchira lentement et avec précaution le papier kraft. Celui-ci dévoila un magnifique pull bleu marine en mohair. Dans les yeux de Théodore, Drago vit immédiatement qu’il savait que ce vêtement coûtait cher. Le discret Nott junior était un aficionado de beaux habits, une chose insoupçonnable que Drago avait découverte à force de le côtoyer.</p>
<p>— Merci infiniment, il est fabuleux ! Mais tu n’aurais pas dû, c’est trop… Comment as-tu fait pour payer ça, Drago ? Je croyais que tu n’avais pas accès à ton coffre avant la fin de ta peine.</p>
<p>— J’ai dû demander à être accompagné par une personne responsable. Tant que je suis à Poudlard, c’est McGonagall. Une humiliation de plus… mais je commence à y être habitué. Et puis cette fois c’était pour une bonne cause, je ne regrette pas du tout.</p>
<p>               Drago se retrouva alors enlacé en une étreinte amicale et chaleureuse. Une étreinte comme il n’en recevait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Cela lui fit un bien fou.</p>
<p>— Gardez vos démonstrations d’affections pour les moments où vous êtes seuls, espèces de tapettes ! aboya alors Daphnée en passant à côté d’eux.</p>
<p>               Drago se détacha avec douceur, mais rapidement, de l’étreinte de son ami et la fusilla du regard.</p>
<p>— Jalouse, Greengrass ? Trouve-toi un mec au lieu de cracher ton venin à tort et à travers !</p>
<p>— Va te faire enculer Malefoy ! Et j’espère que tu souffriras le martyre en te faisant défoncer ton petit cul de Mangemort.</p>
<p>               Drago se leva, fit un pas en avant et s’apprêta à répliquer quand une main sur son bras le retint. Il tourna la tête pour demander à Théodore de ne pas s’en mêler et se retrouva face à Finnigan.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? s’enquit-il, la colère pointant déjà dans sa voix.</p>
<p>— Rien du tout, mentit Daphnée.</p>
<p>— Elle nous a insultés, rectifia Théodore. Et des propos homophobes à l’encontre de Drago.</p>
<p>— En fait j’ai tout entendu, confirma l’Irlandais. Daphnée, je te rappelle que ce genre de chose est répréhensible. Tu viens de faire perdre vingt points à notre année. Et je ferais un signalement à la directrice.</p>
<p>               La jeune femme leur lança un regard noir et tourna les talons, énervée. Pendant ce temps, les trois inséparables Gryffondor s’étaient rapprochés pour s’enquérir de la situation. Après une brève explication, ils découvrirent tous que c’était le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Théodore. Ce jour particulier fut chaleureusement souhaité et le jeune homme timide et réservé se retrouva au centre de l’attention du petit groupe. Drago était content, finalement il avait réussi son coup. Il était temps que d’autres que lui sachent à quel point Théodore était formidable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mercredi 1</strong> <strong> <sup>er</sup> </strong> <strong> d</strong> <strong>écembre 1999</strong></p>
<p>               Il était midi et Drago se préparait à aller déjeuner, descendant tranquillement un escalier, quand une émanation nauséabonde lui monta aux narines. Il se retourna sur lui-même, cherchant la source de cet inconfort. Il n’y avait rien ni personne aux alentours. Il se rendit rapidement compte que l’odeur provenait de lui.</p>
<p>               En jurant, il se résolut à revenir à son dortoir prendre une douche. Ce qui n’arrangea absolument rien alors qu’il y passa une demi-heure. La magie non plus n’avait aucun effet.</p>
<p>               Finalement, il se rendit au bureau de la directrice pour se plaindre, une fois encore. Elle le reçut avec gentillesse et assura que cela serait transmis aux Aurors. Malheureusement pour Drago, ces derniers ne s’étaient pas déplacés les deux fois précédentes.</p>
<p>               En deux semaines, Drago était déjà venu montrer à la directrice un sort de <em>Furonculose</em> et un sort de <em>Crache-Limace</em>. Cette fois-ci, il s’agissait d’un maléfice inconnu qui le faisait sentir comme un résidu d’égout.</p>
<p>               Après son passage inutile chez McGonagall, Drago se rendit à l’infirmerie. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh dégota une potion pour éliminer l’odeur. L’inconvénient étant qu’elle mettrait deux heures à agir. Sauf qu’il ne pouvait pas attendre autant de temps à l’infirmerie. Son rendez-vous avec Potter pour leur cours particulier était imminent.</p>
<p>               Drago arriva dans la salle de classe en pestant contre les enflures qui lui avaient encore lancé un sort dans le dos et l’avait empêché de manger, l’heure du déjeuner était passée.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor l’attendait déjà. Encore une chose que Drago trouvait lassante. Ils en étaient à leur quatrième session et aucun résultat probant. La vapeur argentée de son patronus prenait un peu plus de consistance qu’au tout début, mais toujours pas l’ombre d’une forme animale. Et Drago commençait à être à court d’idées pour les souvenirs heureux.</p>
<p>— Salut Malefoy, t’es en retard, remarqua Potter.</p>
<p>— C’est l’infirmerie qui se moque de Sainte-Mangouste ! Pour une fois que tu arrives avant moi, tu vas pas me faire la morale, Potter !</p>
<p>— Hey, t’es de mauvais poil ou quoi ?</p>
<p>— Hé bien oui ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Ba tiens, voilà, constate par toi-même, répliqua Drago en s’approchant assez de Potter pour que ce dernier fronce le nez de dégoût.</p>
<p>               Et le Serpentard fut obligé de raconter ce qui lui était encore arrivé. Le regard du Gryffondor mêlait pitié et écœurement.</p>
<p>— En plus, à cause de leur stupidité je n’ai pas pu aller manger et je crève de faim. Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de s’entraîner, Potter.</p>
<p>— Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça Malefoy, tu peux y arriver. Même si j’admets que les conditions ne sont pas idéales aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>               Drago leva les yeux au ciel, le Gryffondor était doué pour enfoncer les portes ouvertes. Mais il le surprit en lui proposant de laisser tomber l’entraînement. À la place, il l’invita à aller chercher à manger aux cuisines et à aller voler dans le parc pour se changer les idées.</p>
<p>— Et en plus ça sentira moins dehors, plaisanta-t-il.</p>
<p>— Très drôle, Potter… grommela Drago.</p>
<p>               Cependant, sa proposition était tentante et il accepta avec gratitude. Il avait faim et n’était pas monté sur un balai depuis des mois. Sans grande surprise, le capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ne l’avait pas pris comme attrapeur. Il avait pourtant été le meilleur lors des essais de qualification, mais son passé lui portait préjudice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Finalement, Drago vécut un moment particulièrement agréable. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, sûrement le plus sympathique depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Potter sortit un vif d’or d’entraînement, en tant qu’attrapeur officiel de Gryffondor il avait accès au matériel. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois et des mois, Drago oublia tous ses problèmes, la guerre, la Marque, son harcèlement. Pendant presque une heure, ils voltigèrent après la petite balle dorée, jouant un match d’attrapeurs comme au bon vieux temps. Drago avait un peu perdu en compétences puisqu’il ne volait plus depuis un moment, mais il retrouva ses réflexes assez vite. Ce fut particulièrement rafraîchissant de disputer ce match avec Potter alors qu’ils avaient dépassé leur haine d’adolescents. Il apprécia le vent froid qui lui mordit le visage et il se donna à fond, tant pis pour les courbatures. Et avec une grande honnêteté, il constata que Potter était définitivement meilleur que lui et que cela ne le dérangeait plus, c’était stimulant d’avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mercredi 15 d</strong> <strong>écembre 1999</strong></p>
<p>               Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry entraînait Drago au charme du patronus. Les deux premières semaines n’avaient montré que peu d’évolution. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs essais, le patronus du Serpentard prenait de la consistance et durant leur dernière séance quelques jours plus tôt, il avait produit un grand bouclier blanc très opaque et solide. Harry trouvait que c’était très encourageant et il était persuadé que Malefoy allait réussir un patronus corporel aujourd’hui. Sinon, il était bon pour lui accorder un gage, puisque le délai de leur pari parvenait à son terme. Et malgré le fait qu’ils s’entendaient plutôt bien ces dernières semaines, Harry ne souhaitait pas réellement que le blond ait le pouvoir de lui demander une faveur. Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Harry arriva en retard à son rendez-vous avec Malefoy, comme à son habitude il avait traîné après le repas du midi. En pleine discussion avec Ron au sujet du tournoi de Quidditch, il en avait oublié l’heure. Le dernier match avait opposé Poufsouffle à Serdaigle le cinq décembre et les deux garçons étaient persuadés que Gryffondor était bien placé pour gagner la coupe cette année encore.</p>
<p>               Quand le brun poussa la porte de la salle de classe du rez-de-chaussée, il surprit le Serpentard en plein travail. Il se tenait face à lui, les yeux fermés, un pli de concentration barrait son front. Sa baguette à la main, il traçait le mouvement du sort et articulait l’incantation à voix basse. En boucle. A chaque fois un faible patronus se matérialisait, mais Malefoy ne le laissait pas se renforcer et recommençait. Harry eut, à cet instant, la confirmation que le Serpentard prenait très au sérieux leurs séances d’entraînement et qu’il ne faisait pas inutilement traîner les choses afin d’avoir droit à son gage. Le Gryffondor fut rassuré par ce constat et assez content de ne pas s’être trompé sur l’autre garçon. Il s’efforçait, depuis des semaines, à se rapprocher de lui, croyant à la rédemption. Il en avait ici un bon exemple, le Serpentard se battait pour devenir quelqu’un de meilleur. Aucun sorcier malfaisant ne pouvait de toute façon produire un patronus, certains cas extrêmes avaient même détruit les magiciens. Par ailleurs, le fait qu’il soit resté à l’école, malgré le harcèlement qu’il subissait au quotidien dans les couloirs, prouvait son acharnement à obtenir ses ASPIC et changer de vie. </p>
<p>— Hey ! fit Harry, interrompant son camarade.</p>
<p>— Encore en retard, Potter. Dois-je te métamorphoser en montre pour que tu arrives enfin à l’heure ?</p>
<p>— Rha, ça va, juste un petit quart d’heure de rien du tout. De toute façon, tu avais commencé sans moi alors on a pas perdu de temps.</p>
<p>               Malefoy grommela et Harry repoussa la porte, la scellant d’un simple sort de fermeture, comme à son habitude.</p>
<p>               Ils se mirent ensuite au travail, Drago réussissant rapidement à reproduire un patronus sous forme de bouclier imposant. Pourtant, malgré les tentatives, la forme animale continuait à lui échapper. Harry se demandait s’il ne devait pas changer sa méthode. Jusque-là il avait laissé le blond choisir ses souvenirs. Il n’avait jamais su leur contenu, le Serpentard ayant toujours farouchement refusé de lui en parler. Cela n’aidait pas Harry, car même s’il se doutait que ses pensées n’étaient pas assez joyeuses, il ne pouvait pas le vérifier.</p>
<p>               Voyant le temps qui passait et Malefoy qui s’agaçait de ne pas réussir ce qu’il voulait, Harry stoppa tout. Il avait eu une idée et c’était sa dernière chance.</p>
<p>— On va tenter quelque chose. Essaye de garder l’esprit ouvert et réponds à mes questions.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas très engageant, Potter, mais d’accord.</p>
<p>— Je pense qu’aucun de tes souvenirs n’est assez puissant. Alors tu peux imaginer quelque chose de particulièrement heureux ou joyeux, même si ce n’est pas quelque chose qui t’est réellement arrivé.</p>
<p>               Malefoy le regarda d’un air suspicieux. Il ne semblait pas avoir confiance.</p>
<p>— Je te donne un exemple, continua Harry. La première fois que j’ai réussi à produire un patronus, et je ne parle pas d’un patronus corporel, j’ai imaginé que j’étais avec mes parents, que je leur parlais… Alors que je savais que cela n’arriverait jamais et pourtant cela a marché. Avec le temps, cette belle utopie est presque devenue un vrai souvenir.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard le fixait étrangement maintenant. Voilà qu’il allait peut-être encore lui balancer une vacherie à la tête ?</p>
<p>— Navré que tu ne puisses jamais les connaître, répondit Malefoy. Cependant, je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais imaginer qui soit plus puissant que tous mes vrais souvenirs.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux dans les années à venir ? Réellement heureux ? Comment vois-tu ta vie, dans l’idéal ?</p>
<p>— C’est très personnel ça, Potter.</p>
<p>— Je ne te demande pas de me le raconter, mais de l’imaginer. Imprègne-toi de ces images et lance le sort. Prends ton temps.</p>
<p>               Harry s’éloigna dans le fond de la salle, hors du champ de vision de Malefoy, pour lui laisser la possibilité de se concentrer sans le déranger. Il bouillonnait de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête et se sentait frustré de ne pas voir son visage. Malefoy avait beau se glorifier de sa capacité à paraître neutre et froid, il l’était bien moins qu’il le pensait. En tout cas pour Harry c’était clair depuis quelque temps, il lisait sans mal les émotions chez le Serpentard. Il savait que c’était un signe évident de leur rapprochement. Le blond avait repoussé de toutes ses forces l’amitié de Harry, mais il semblait avoir abdiqué depuis le début des entraînements pour le patronus. Et cela plaisait au Gryffondor, réellement. Au tout début il voulait seulement être gentil et compatissant, mais à force d’être avec Malefoy il appréciait la nouvelle personne qu’il devenait. Il était si différent du fils à papa égocentrique et hargneux qu’il avait été.</p>
<p>               Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry faillit manquer le dernier essai de Malefoy. Il n’entendit que la fin de l’incantation, puis un fil argenté s’éleva dans les airs pour devenir lentement une forme animalière. Enfin ! Harry soupira, le plus gros du travail était fait. Il se rapprocha pour voir de quel animal il s’agissait et pour le féliciter. Il allait prononcer le mot « bravo » quand il fut interrompu.</p>
<p>— Par Salazar, c’est pas vrai ! s’exclama Malefoy. Mon patronus est un putain de furet ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette blague, Potter ?</p>
<p>               Harry resta bouche bée, un furet ? Dans quel monde le patronus de Malefoy pouvait être cet animal très précisément ?</p>
<p>               Le premier instant de stupéfaction passé, une irrépressible envie de rire monta dans la gorge du Gryffondor. Il ne put se retenir et laissa cours à son hilarité, se tenant à l’un des bureaux de la salle pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Le blond se tourna vers lui, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés de colère. Pendant que son patronus se baladait autour de lui en faisant des bonds dans l’air.</p>
<p>— Cela n’a vraiment rien de drôle ! Je suis sûr que c’est ta faute ! Tu m’as manipulé…</p>
<p>— Mais non, Malefoy, répondit difficilement Harry entre deux gloussements.</p>
<p>               Il inspira un grand coup pour calmer son fou rire. Il retrouva son sérieux et expliqua à Malefoy que la forme animale dépendait majoritairement de la magie liée à sa personnalité réelle, parfois enfouie au plus profond de son être, et qu’il était fréquent d’être confronté à un animal avec lequel on pensait avoir peu, ou pas, d’affinités.</p>
<p>— Tu es en train de me dire qu’au fond de moi j’ai la personnalité d’un furet ? Formidable! ironisa le Serpentard en grimaçant.</p>
<p>— Allez, ce n’est pas si grave ! Tu es juste vexé parce que tu as été transformé en furet en quatrième année. D’ailleurs, ce n’est sûrement pas un hasard, mais je préfère ne pas m’avancer sur un terrain inconnu.</p>
<p>— Si tu le dis… marmonna Malefoy, renfrogné. Et pour le message ?</p>
<p>— Essaye de lui dicter une phrase en la formulant dans ta tête, et de m’adresser ce message.</p>
<p>               Malefoy s’immobilisa et se concentra.</p>
<p>               Au même moment, un déclic se fit entendre au niveau de la porte. Et celle-ci s’ouvrit lentement en grinçant sur ses gonds. Le furet disparut, les deux garçons sursautèrent puis se tournèrent de concert vers l’entrée de la salle, le cœur battant.</p>
<p>               Une crinière brune embroussaillée, suivie d’un amas de cheveux roux, apparut dans la pièce.</p>
<p>— Mais non, Ron, puisque je te dis que cette salle ne devrait pas être verrouillée norma…</p>
<p>               La voix d’Hermione s’interrompit. Harry lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant bêtement.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce vous fichez enfermés là-dedans ? demanda Ron.</p>
<p>— Vous êtes seuls ? s’enquit le Serpentard.</p>
<p>— Oui, mais les autres ne vont pas tarder, c’est l’heure du cours de soutien, Malefoy.</p>
<p>— Fermez la porte, exigea Malefoy. Je n’ai pas envie que ma vie privée continue à faire le tour de l’école.</p>
<p>               Ron s’exécuta docilement sans faire de remarque. Harry trouva cela étonnant. À quel moment son meilleur ami avait-il baissé les armes vis-à-vis du Serpentard ?</p>
<p>— Potter me donne des cours particuliers en DCFM. Pour arriver à lancer un patronus corporel.</p>
<p>— Ooooh, c’est génial ça ! s’extasia la brunette. Et quelle forme prend-il, alors ?</p>
<p>— Tu ne veux pas le savoir.</p>
<p>               Et Malefoy tourna le dos à tout le monde pour aller s’installer à un bureau. Il sortit ses affaires de son sac et se mit au travail. Les yeux des deux amis de Harry se rivèrent à lui, des questions en débordant.</p>
<p>— Je vous en parlerais plus tard, lança-t-il au moment où les autres élèves de leur année commencèrent à arriver.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Ce fut à la fin de la période de révision que Malefoy rappela discrètement à Harry, alors que tout le monde était parti, qu’il avait un gage sur lui. Le pari précisait bien que le Gryffondor devait lui avoir appris à lancer un patronus corporel et lui faire envoyer un message au plus tard ce jour-là, sans quoi il lui devait un gage. Mais ils n’avaient pas eu le temps pour le message. Comme le Serpentard n’avait pas d’idée pour le moment il l’informa qu’il se gardait le droit de lui demander plus tard. Et il précisa qu’il s’autorisait un délai d’un an seulement pour cela, se croyant certainement bon seigneur. Harry avait bruyamment soupiré et accepté, il n’avait pas le choix.</p>
<p>               Tandis que le blond quittait la salle à son tour, Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main en se traitant mentalement d’imbécile sans cervelle. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ?</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Samedi 18 d</strong> <strong>écembre 1999 </strong></p>
<p>               Il était quatorze heures et à la place de rédiger l’un des innombrables devoirs que leurs professeurs leur imposaient pour les vacances de Noël, Drago papotait avec Mimi Geignarde. Quand Théodore en avait assez de l’entendre se plaindre, mais surtout quand il voulait travailler au lieu de l’écouter, Drago se rendait chez la fantôme.</p>
<p>               Il était bien connu que les difficultés pouvaient rapprocher les gens, en l’occurrence une improbable amitié se tissait entre le Serpentard et la jeune fille morte des années plus tôt. Ce jour-là, Drago s’était assis dans le fond de la pièce, en tailleur, adossé à un mur et s’adressait à Mimi qui flottait juste au-dessus du sol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La porte d’entrée des toilettes du deuxième étage claqua tout à coup et résonna, faisant sursauter Drago. Personne ne venait jamais à cet endroit, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Encore Potter, qui semblait avoir un don pour le retrouver quand il n’en avait pas envie ?</p>
<p>               Des voix lui parvinrent et il se leva dans l’optique d’aller jeter un œil. Un mauvais pressentiment le tenaillait, ça ne paraissait pas normal. Il dégaina sa baguette et se tourna vers la fantôme au moment même où trois individus aux visages floutés par un glamour faisaient irruption dans le champ de vision de Drago.</p>
<p>— Mimi, va chercher un Préfet en urgence ! Et ensuite prévient Potter, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à conjurer mon patronus, exigea-t-il.</p>
<p>               Un rire gras s’échappa de la bouche d’un des élèves alors que la fantôme s’en allait par une canalisation.</p>
<p>— Elle n’arrivera pas à prévenir qui que ce soit à temps, espèce de crevure. Quant à Potter, il est bien trop occupé en ce moment même pour venir à ta rescousse.</p>
<p>               Drago ne releva pas l’insulte. Il se concentra sur son souvenir heureux afin de lancer son sort. Il se remémora les conseils de Potter.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Quand tu sentiras ton être profond envahi par la joie, par le bonheur de ce souvenir, tu prononceras l’incantation. Attention, le patronus ne conserve sa forme que si tu restes bien concentré dessus, mais c’est plus facile dans des conditions apaisées qu’en combat. Et pour lui faire envoyer un message, tu te focalises sur la personne à qui tu veux le transmettre, tu formules la phrase dans ta tête et tu relâches ton patronus loin de toi par la pensée. Un peu comme quand tu donnes de l’élan à un hibou pour le faire s’envoler depuis ton avant-bras, tu vois ? »</em>
</p>
<p>               Drago avait réussi à produire un patronus corporel quelques jours plus tôt, mais il n’avait pas eu le temps d’apprendre à lui faire transmettre un message. C’était le moment de prouver qu’il pouvait être doué, lui aussi.</p>
<p>               Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux durant un très court instant, et repensa au fantasme de vie parfaite qu’il s’était créé quelques jours auparavant — son nom lavé, une carrière florissante de médicomage, un mari aimant et deux enfants — puis il cria :</p>
<p>— <em>Expecto Patronum</em><em> !</em></p>
<p>               Une fumée argentée se matérialisa et prit sa forme de furet. Drago se sentit soulagé. Ses détracteurs le regardèrent avec un air méchant et commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui. C’était le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il occulta tout ce qui n’était pas son patronus et Harry Potter, et formula un appel au secours avant d’envoyer son furet au loin. Il constata avec soulagement que cela fonctionna immédiatement.</p>
<p>               Il baissa sa baguette, expira et prit un coup de poing dans le ventre. Concentré sur son sort, il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Sous la surprise, il lâcha le morceau de bois qui cliqueta sur le sol carrelé alors qu’il se pliait en deux pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration.</p>
<p>— Éloignez ça, ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef de la petite bande tout en donnant un coup de pied dans la baguette de Drago.</p>
<p>               Il pointa la sienne droit sur le Serpentard qui se redressait, à bout de souffle. Ce dernier sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l’échine et l’angoisse monter au fond de lui. La fois précédente, il avait été inconscient pendant qu’on l’humiliait, qu’allait-il lui arriver maintenant ?</p>
<p>— Tu vas souffrir, Mangemort. Tu vas payer !</p>
<p>               Drago bomba le torse, se trouvant un courage inhabituel.</p>
<p>— Tu pourrais au moins me torturer à visage découvert, espèce de lâche !</p>
<p>— Ferme là ! hurla le garçon en lui donnant une gifle monumentale.</p>
<p>               Drago sentit sa tête partir sur le côté, sa joue se mettre à brûler et un goût de sang envahit sa bouche. Il serra les dents et fit face à son agresseur.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p>— Tenez-le et attachez ses mains dans son dos. Et faites vite, au cas où cette idiote de fantôme arriverait à trouver quelqu’un, continua le garçon.</p>
<p>               Les deux autres attrapèrent chacun un bras, mais Drago se débattit comme un dragon furieux. Malheureusement à trois contre un, il fut rapidement dominé et plusieurs coups supplémentaires au creux de l’estomac et dans les jambes le firent très vite tomber à genoux.</p>
<p>— Retournez-le !</p>
<p>               Drago fut brutalement mis à plat ventre sur le carrelage glacé, sa tête heurtant le sol. La douleur irradia dans son crâne, le laissant un instant sonné. Pendant ce temps, ses mains furent liées dans son dos.</p>
<p>               Il reprit ses esprits au moment où plusieurs personnes s’acharnèrent sur ses vêtements. Puis quelques sorts de lacération résonnèrent dans les toilettes et Drago se retrouva quasiment nu, son pull et sa chemise en lambeaux pendouillant lamentablement. Des sensations de coupures suivirent immédiatement, ses agresseurs en ayant profité pour le blesser au passage. Ou alors ils étaient particulièrement mauvais en sortilèges et leurs sorts de découpe n’étaient pas précis.</p>
<p>               Une effroyable terreur lui glaça les veines et la certitude qu’il allait souffrir le martyre s’insinuèrent en lui quand son pantalon fut arraché avec violence. Un sursaut de combativité gonfla en lui et il se mit à ruer comme un possédé tout en hurlant à l’aide.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*****</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry venait de sortir de la Grande Salle et hésitait à suivre ses amis à la bibliothèque, pour être un peu sérieux, ou à aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il faisait très froid, mais très beau.</p>
<p>               N’écoutant que son envie d’en faire à sa tête, il s’habilla chaudement et sortit. Et il n’était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. D’autres adolescents profitaient d’un des rares jours ensoleillés de décembre.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’il flânait au bord du lac, réfléchissant à son programme de l’après-midi, il fut rejoint par un garçon de Serdaigle. Il reconnut aussitôt celui qu’il avait dévisagé régulièrement dans la Grande Salle, parce qu’il lui plaisait. Évidemment, Harry n’avait jamais été l’aborder. Il n’en avait pas eu l’occasion. Son emploi du temps était surchargé et il avait quantité de propositions galantes de filles et de garçons sans faire le moindre effort. Même si cela l’agaçait prodigieusement et qu’il ne donnait pas suite.</p>
<p>— Bonjour, désolé de te déranger… Je m’appelle Stewart. Est-ce que je peux te tenir un peu compagnie ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, du moment que tu n’es pas une groupie qui va me supplier pour un autographe ou un autre truc stupide du genre.</p>
<p>— Ah ah ah. Non, pas du tout.</p>
<p>               Ils marchèrent côte à côte quelques instants.</p>
<p>— Écoute, heuuu, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais j’ai eu l’impression que tu t’intéressais à moi. Je me trompe ?</p>
<p>               Harry fut surpris, il avait pourtant pensé être un minimum discret. Enfin, s’il en croyait Hermione il ne l’était pas tant que ça. Il le trouvait toujours aussi mignon, avec ses cheveux bouclés mi-longs, ses petites fossettes et ses grands yeux bleus.</p>
<p>— Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Tu me plais, déclara Harry, jouant la carte de l’honnêteté.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais passer un peu de bon temps avec moi ? questionna timidement Stewart en rougissant.</p>
<p>               Harry fut encore plus surpris, il était plutôt direct ce Serdaigle. Il se demanda si ça lui posait un problème. Il décida rapidement que non, il avait fait ce genre de choses régulièrement pendant toute son année à voyager et cela correspondait parfaitement à son envie de profiter de la vie sans se poser de questions.</p>
<p>               Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château et Harry proposa qu’ils se rendent dans la Salle de Bains des Préfet·e·s. Il avait conscience qu’il outrepassait ses droits, mais Seamus lui avait donné le mot de passe le mois précédent, et puis il avait l’habitude de transgresser les règles de l’école.</p>
<p>               Une fois qu’ils furent enfermés dans la pièce, Harry hésita un instant. Il avait déjà eu des aventures sans lendemain, mais il s’agissait là d’une personne qu’il serait amené à recroiser pendant le reste de l’année. Autant mettre les choses au clair tout de suite.</p>
<p>— OK, Stewart, je voudrais juste préciser un point essentiel. Ce qui va se dérouler entre nous ici n’est pas une promesse de couple ni rien de ce genre. On passe un moment ensemble et c’est tout. Et s’il doit y avoir une suite, on verra bien. On est d’accord ?</p>
<p>               Le Serdaigle accepta aussitôt et Harry ne se posa pas une seule fois la question de son empressement un peu suspect. Ce fut d’ailleurs ce garçon qui initia le premier baiser. Une fois que Harry eut percuté que Stewart l’embrassait, et qu’il y mettait du cœur, il laissa derrière lui tout ce qui ne concernait pas le moment présent.</p>
<p>               Les choses s’accélérèrent et Harry se retrouva très rapidement avec le pantalon sur les chevilles, son sexe dans la bouche du Serdaigle. Merlin, c’était trop bon. Il avait oublié à quel point il aimait se faire sucer, même s’il ne s’agissait pas de la performance du siècle.</p>
<p>               Il arrêta son compagnon après un petit moment, ne voulant pas jouir si rapidement. Ils reprirent leurs caresses et Harry l’embrassa longuement. Il déshabilla ensuite Stewart et après son accord il le prépara, lança un sort pour lubrifier et un autre pour les protéger, puis le pénétra.</p>
<p>               La position était inconfortable au possible, tous les deux à genoux sur le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, Stewart se tenant à la baignoire pour gérer les coups de boutoir de Harry. Ce dernier ne retint pas beaucoup ses aller-retour, encouragé par l’autre garçon qui vocalisait énormément. Probablement même un peu trop au goût de Harry, mais ça n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance.</p>
<p>               Harry sentait le point culminant approcher rapidement quand une boule argentée se posa juste à côté de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de penser le mot patronus qu’une voix qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien s’en échappa : « Toilettes de Mimi. Ils sont trois. Dépêche-toi s’il te plait, je crois que ça va mal tourner ! »</p>
<p>               Harry avait continué à pilonner le Serdaigle sans même s’en rendre compte alors que le patronus disparaissait déjà. Il éjacula très exactement au même moment et se retira dans la seconde suivante. Il n’en avait absolument pas profité, simple réaction physique aux frottements, Harry était trop préoccupé par le message.</p>
<p>               Seulement une minute après l’apparition du patronus, Harry était déjà rhabillé et s’apprêtait à sortir de la Salle de Bains. Il fut interpellé par Stewart, encore à quatre pattes.</p>
<p>— Tu t’en vas comme ça ? Tu me laisses en plan après avoir tiré ton coup ? J’ai pas encore joui moi !</p>
<p>— Désolé, c’est une urgence, un ami est en danger. Je te revaudrais ça.</p>
<p>               Et Harry détala en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Au quatrième, par le plus grand des hasards, il croisa Ron qui avait quitté la bibliothèque quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne s’arrêta même pas, l’attrapa par la manche et cria :</p>
<p>— Urgence absolue, j’ai besoin de toi.</p>
<p>               À son vif soulagement, son ami de toujours ne se posa pas de questions et le suivit aussitôt.</p>
<p>               Quand Harry arriva au deuxième étage, il perçut depuis le bout du couloir ce qui ressemblait à des hurlements étouffés. Il redoubla de vitesse.</p>
<p>               Il croisa plusieurs groupes d’élèves et en apostropha certains parmi les plus âgés.</p>
<p>— Allez immédiatement chercher vos Préfet·e·s, bandes d’incapables ! Vous n’entendez pas quelqu’un qui crie là-bas ?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry et Ron déboulèrent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage en défonçant la porte, verrouillée de l’intérieur, à l’aide de sorts d’explosion. Du bois vola en tous sens et Harry espéra que le Serpentard ne se trouvait pas juste de l’autre côté.</p>
<p>               Le brun n’était pas préparé au spectacle qu’il eut sous les yeux en s’avançant dans la pièce. Trois individus tenaient Malefoy à plat ventre sur le sol, il était quasiment totalement dévêtu et hurlait à pleins poumons tout en se débattant. L’un des agresseurs avait lui-même débouclé sa ceinture et se trouvait présentement avec son appareil génital à l’air. Sa position ne prêtait pas à confusion et Harry explosa de fureur.</p>
<p>               Il enchaîna les sorts de désarmement si rapidement qu’aucune des trois personnes n’eut le temps de riposter. Ron lança deux <em>Petrificus Totalus </em>dans la foulée et Harry immobilisa le troisième individu d’un <em>Incarcerem</em>. Puis il s’avança jusqu’à lui, l’air menaçant.</p>
<p>— Donne-moi une très bonne raison de ne pas te couper les couilles et la bite à l’aide d’un <em>Diffindo</em> !</p>
<p>— Pitié, pitié, bégaya le garçon.</p>
<p>               Harry leva sa baguette, mais fut arrêté par Ron.</p>
<p>— Harry, ça vaut pas le coût d’écoper d’une punition alors qu’il va se faire renvoyer pour ce qu’il a fait. Et je crois que Malefoy a besoin d’aide là.</p>
<p>— Tu as raison, admit Harry. Surveille bien ces trois connards. J’espère que les Préfet·e·s ne vont pas tarder.</p>
<p>               Il se tourna alors vers le Serpentard, toujours au sol, les mains attachées dans le dos. Il s’approcha et lui parla d’une voix douce.</p>
<p>— Malefoy, c’est Harry Potter, je vais trancher tes liens. Ne bouge pas.</p>
<p>               Il visa et lança un sort de découpe précis sur les cordes. Les bras de Malefoy tombèrent au sol brutalement et il cria :</p>
<p>— Putain de Salazar, je sens plus mes bras !</p>
<p>— C’est normal, c’est le fait d’avoir été ligoté. Je vais t’aider à te redresser, d’accord ?</p>
<p>               Harry le retourna doucement sur le dos et l’attrapa par les épaules pour le relever en position assise. Il prit soin de ne pas trop fixer la peau nue de Malefoy. Il ne put cependant pas rater les minces balafres d’où du sang perlait encore. Il ne restait pas grand-chose de ses vêtements, le haut était déchiqueté et le pantalon n’était nulle part en vue.</p>
<p>               Harry lança un <em>Reparo</em> sur la chemise en lambeaux, mais le résultat n’était pas probant, elle était trop abimée. Il retira alors son propre pull et le transforma en une sorte de couverture à l’aide d’un <em>Multicorfors</em>. Elle n’était pas très réussie, mais ferait l’affaire. Il la tendit à Malefoy qui s’enroula maladroitement dedans, les bras encore engourdis.</p>
<p>               Accroupi à ses côtés, le Gryffondor lui posa une main sur l’épaule.</p>
<p>— Malefoy, est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait du mal ? questionna-t-il, gêné de devoir vérifier si le Serpentard avait été forcé.</p>
<p>— C’était moins une, mais non. Tu serais arrivé dix secondes plus tard…</p>
<p>               Le blond leva la tête vers lui et Harry put voir dans ses yeux gris qu’il réalisait seulement maintenant ce qui venait de se produire. À quel point il était passé près du viol. Des sanglots s’échappèrent de la gorge de Malefoy et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.</p>
<p>               Sans réfléchir à ses gestes, Harry tendit les bras vers lui et le blond l’entraîna dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle. Le Serpentard s’accrochait au t-shirt de Harry comme un désespéré et son corps tressautait de sanglots contre lui.</p>
<p>               Harry jeta un regard à Ron qui surveillait toujours les trois individus anonymes. Le rouquin lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer son soutien indéfectible. Harry, sa confiance placée dans son ami, put reporter son attention sur Malefoy. Il se rapprocha imperceptiblement, lova son visage dans le cou à la peau pâle, et caressa son dos de petits cercles, essayant d’apaiser comme il pouvait les émotions débordantes du Serpentard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Pour la deuxième fois en l’espace d’un mois, Drago était de nouveau à l’infirmerie. Pour la deuxième fois, c’était la faute de ses détracteurs. Il savait pourquoi ces élèves le persécutaient, son passé de Mangemort d’une part et son orientation sexuelle d’autre part. Autant il assumait ses erreurs de jeunesse, et cherchait à les réparer, autant il ne comprenait pas cet acharnement à propos de son attirance pour les hommes. Cela le confortait dans l’idée qu’il avait bien fait de le cacher jusque-là. Évidemment la raison de cela était avant tout de ne pas décevoir ses parents, mais aussi pour être respecté et apprécié de ses camarades d’école. Cela avait marché pendant sept ans. Et maintenant, être sorti du placard allait lui porter préjudice, tout autant que la présence de la Marque sur son avant-bras. Il se demandait si ce n’était pas bien fait pour lui après tout, il avait fait des choses assez horribles pendant sa scolarité, des brimades et insultes à l’introduction de Mangemort dans Poudlard.</p>
<p>               Drago ruminait ses sombres pensées quand la porte de la salle de soins grinça. Rapidement, une tignasse brune passa entre les rideaux qui isolaient son lit du reste de la pièce.</p>
<p>— Je peux entrer ? demanda Potter.</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— Comment vas-tu ? continua-t-il en s’approchant.</p>
<p>— Ça peut aller. Je n’ai que quelques contusions et légères blessures qui vont disparaître avec les potions de madame Pomfresh.</p>
<p>               En réalité, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Une légère nausée ne l’avait pas quitté depuis son arrivée à l’infirmerie. Et seulement quelques minutes auparavant il essayait encore de maîtriser les tremblements incontrôlables de ses mains, qui tentaient de maintenir en leur sein une tasse de thé bien chaud. Mais il n’avait pas envie de s’épancher auprès de Potter. Avoir craqué dans ses bras un peu plus tôt était bien assez humiliant. À croire que cette année scolaire il participait à un concours de la plus grande humiliation possible, et il en était le seul concurrent.</p>
<p>               Le brun à lunettes s’assit près de son lit.</p>
<p>— Les autres voulaient venir, mais j’ai pensé que tu n’avais peut-être pas envie de les voir… Ils sont restés dans l’antichambre.</p>
<p>— Théodore est déjà passé. De quelles personnes parles-tu ?</p>
<p>— Hermione, Seamus et Ron. Théodore est aussi avec eux ceci dit.</p>
<p>               Drago était plus qu’étonné. Il pouvait envisager que Finnigan soit vaguement soucieux de son sort, étant donné leur point commun. C’était également le cas de Granger, avec qui il échangeait poliment et respectueusement depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais pas le rouquin, il le détestait.</p>
<p>— Es-tu en train de me dire que Weasley s’inquiète pour moi ?</p>
<p>— Ça semble te surprendre mais oui. Il a la rancune tenace, mais c’est un mec bien, tu sais, il désapprouve vraiment ce que tu subis. Sinon il ne m’aurait pas aidé dans les toilettes de Mimi…</p>
<p>— Super ! Maintenant, j’ai deux chevaliers servants au lieu d’un, formidable !</p>
<p>— Arrête le sarcasme cinq minutes, Malefoy. Si tu n’avais pas eu besoin de moi, tu ne m’aurais pas appelé. D’ailleurs, bravo, tu as réussi à transmettre le message alors qu’on ne l’avait pas encore travaillé.</p>
<p>               Potter avait raison, évidemment. S’il n’avait pas pu voler à son aide, Merlin seul savait dans quel état ces brutes l’auraient laissé. Une sueur froide lui dévala le dos à cette pensée.</p>
<p>— Tu as raison. Merci d’être venu. Je n’y croyais pas d’ailleurs.</p>
<p>— Tu n’y croyais pas ? Pourquoi imagines-tu qu’on a bossé sur le charme du patronus pendant un mois ? s’étonna Potter.</p>
<p>— Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Je sais très bien que tu volerais à mon secours à la moindre demande, ou au secours de n’importe qui d’ailleurs. C’est juste que je pensais sincèrement que tu serais trop occupé pour venir.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?</p>
<p>— C’est un truc que ce type a dit quand il est arrivé dans les toilettes de Mimi, que tu serais trop occupé pour me sauver. Il a dû t’espionner, ou quelque chose comme ça, je suppose. Tu faisais quoi, d’ailleurs ?</p>
<p>               Potter devint rouge comme une tomate. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans que le moindre mot sorte. Puis il se reprit, relevant la tête.</p>
<p>— C’est vrai que j’étais occupé… J’étais… j’étais dans la Salle de Bain des Préfet·e·s… avec quelqu’un… Mais j’ai tout lâché quand j’ai reçu ton patronus.</p>
<p>               Drago ne s’y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Le balafré avait laissé tomber une conquête pour venir à son secours ? Il avait du mal à y croire. Il ricana bêtement de surprise.</p>
<p>— Attends… tu as abandonné une fille en plein milieu d’une partie de jambes en l’air pour moi ? Sérieusement ?</p>
<p>               Potter ne répondit pas tout de suite. Drago pensa alors qu’il le faisait marcher, puisqu’il ne confirmait pas. Il vit ses yeux se poser un peu partout dans la pièce, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder lui, et il triturait ses mains. Cette vision était inconfortable au possible.</p>
<p>               Et il reprit subitement la parole en se trémoussant sur son siège, il avait l’air si mal à l’aise.</p>
<p>— Merde… quand je pense que Ron n’est même pas encore au courant de ce que je vais te dire.</p>
<p>— Me dire quoi Potter ? Tu couches avec Granger ou quoi ?</p>
<p>               Le brun éclata de rire. Un rire bref sans joie.</p>
<p>— C’est pas un secret, juste que peu de personnes sont informées de ce fait. Enfin, j’imagine que tout le monde finira par le savoir à un moment donné… Je suis bi, Malefoy. J’étais pas avec une fille tout à l’heure, j’étais avec un mec de Serdaigle. Et pour tout dire, ton patronus est arrivé vraiment au pire moment.</p>
<p>— Ouais, j’en ai entendu parler… Il y a plein de rumeurs sur toi depuis quelque temps déjà. Même si je ne comprends pas bien comment on peut aimer les mecs et les filles en même temps, ça me dépasse.</p>
<p>— Ah… Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris d’être de nouveau la source de rumeurs… Et on reparlera plus tard de ta biphobie, hein.</p>
<p>               Et un silence inconfortable s’installa. Potter ne le regardait plus. Drago avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait. Un détail le perturbait. Une intuition commença à prendre forme dans sa tête. Ça ne lui semblait pas très crédible, mais il préféra vérifier, au risque de passer à côté d’une information primordiale concernant ses persécuteurs.</p>
<p>— Potter. J’ai une désagréable impression sur un truc. Tu as dit que tu étais avec un garçon de Serdaigle. C’est qui ?</p>
<p>— Il s’appelle Stewart, je crois qu’il est en cinquième ou sixième année.</p>
<p>— Stewart Ackerley ? Il ressemble à quoi ?</p>
<p>— Je ne connais pas son nom de famille. On a pas vraiment pris le temps de discuter en fait… répondit Potter, l’air gêné. Il est châtain, ou blond, je sais plus. Les cheveux bouclés et les yeux bleus.</p>
<p>               Un frisson glacé parcourut l’échine de Drago. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.</p>
<p>— Il faut qu’on voie la directrice, tout de suite !</p>
<p>— Elle doit encore être avec les trois personnes qui t’ont agressé, j’imagine… Il y a peu de chance qu’elle nous accorde du temps immédiatement.</p>
<p>— Justement, c’est lié à ce qui s’est passé. Tu te souviens du message écrit dans mon dos le mois dernier ?</p>
<p>               Potter acquiesça.</p>
<p>— Ils n’ont pas choisi les mots par hasard. C’est parce que j’ai été imprudent. Pour la première fois de ma vie à Poudlard j’ai été avec un mec sans faire de serment inviolable ou lui lancer un <em>Oubliettes</em>. Et oui je sais que c’est mal, ne me juge pas. Et ce mec c’est le même que celui avec qui tu étais cette après-midi. Et ils étaient au courant, c’est obligé ! Il est mêlé à toute cette histoire, c’est certain.</p>
<p>— Premièrement, ce n’est pas de ta faute ! Deuxièmement, si tout ça est vrai, on s’est bien fait rouler dans la farine ! Moi qui pensais que je lui plaisais !</p>
<p>— Désolé, Potter, mais tout le monde ne rêve pas de coucher avec toi… ironisa Drago.</p>
<p>— Ouais ouais, toi le premier, j’imagine. Allez trêve de plaisanterie, on va voir McGonagall tout de suite !</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 6, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c’est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.<br/>Pour celleux qui souffrent avec Drago, sachez que le pire vient de lui arriver. Ses ennuis ne sont pas finis, mais je rappelle qu’il va s’en remettre et que l’histoire termine bien !</p>
<p>Alors visiblement dans le chapitre précédent, l’histoire du pari a eu du succès.<br/>Du coup, je fais un petit sondage :<br/>Puisque Drago a gagné son pari, que demandera-t-il à Harry à votre avis ?  Je suis curieuse de vos théories ! Vous pouvez me répondre en review ou en mp.</p>
<p>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 20 août 2020, pour la suite !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre 7 — Introspections de Noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Un grand merci pour vos kudos sur le chapitre précédent ! En revanche j’attends toujours vos idées sur le gage que Drago pourra exiger de Harry ;)<br/>Pour ce chapitre 7, pas de gros ennuis pour Drago, je le laisse souffler un peu. C’est un chapitre sans action, mais il contient beaucoup d’informations importantes.</p>
<p>Navrée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt dans la journée, j'étais en vacances pendant quelques jours et je n'ai pas eu le temps !</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 7 — Introspections de Noël</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jeudi 23 d</strong>
  <strong>écembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry et Ron venaient de boucler leurs valises. Leur statut particulier d’élèves en Huitième année leur permettait plus de liberté quant aux départs et arrivées à Poudlard lors des vacances scolaires. La directrice les avait autorisés à rester une partie des congés dans l’école, pour réviser en vue des examens, à la condition qu’ils puissent rentrer dans leurs familles par leurs propres moyens. Hermione ayant insisté pour travailler jusqu’au dernier moment, les deux garçons s’étaient sentis obligés de suivre le mouvement et ne partaient que maintenant. Un portoloin les attendait à Pré-au-Lard dans deux heures.</p>
<p>               Harry jeta un œil sur les lits des deux Serpentards, s’attardant sur celui de Malefoy d’où rien ne dépassait. Il n’avait plus laissé aucun effet personnel visible depuis que ses affaires avaient été fouillées.</p>
<p>               Un sentiment de malaise ne le quittait pas depuis le sauvetage dans les toilettes de Mimi. La situation dégénérait totalement et devenait hors de contrôle. Les beuglantes c’était déjà excessif aux yeux du Gryffondor, même s’il pouvait concevoir que la personne responsable ait besoin d’évacuer sa rancœur. Mais l’incident avec le feutre indélébile et maintenant cette agression, Harry trouvait ça particulièrement odieux. Et il n’était pas le seul. Presque personne n’était au courant, l’école étant quasiment vide à cause du départ en vacances, mais Ron et Hermione partageaient ses sentiments.</p>
<p>— T’en fais pas Harry, fit Ron en lui posant une main sur l’épaule, l’obligeant à détacher son regard du lit. Malefoy restera avec Nott tout le temps, et au retour on se chargera à tour de rôle de l’accompagner. Il ne risque rien pour le moment, ces ordures ont été expulsées.</p>
<p>— Je sais bien, mais je n’arrive pas à me détacher de ce sentiment de culpabilité. C’est ma faute s’il est resté à Poudlard alors qu’il avait l’intention partir au mois de novembre.</p>
<p>— Il est resté parce qu’il le voulait bien, même si tu as pu influencer sa décision. Ce n’est pas ta faute. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te sentir responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivent, Harry.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?</p>
<p>— Je sais que tu te sens coupable pour la guerre et tout ça. Pour Remus, Tonks, Colin, Sirius, pour… Fred… et tous les autres, expliqua Ron en le regardant dans les yeux. C’était la faute de Voldemort et de ses partisans. Et maintenant, c’est celle des agresseurs si ces choses arrivent à Malefoy. Pas la tienne !</p>
<p>— Je m’en veux, pourtant. Et ils me manquent tellement ! articula difficilement Harry, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge.</p>
<p>               Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les essuya d’un geste, énervé après lui-même d’être encore si touché par ces absences dans sa vie. Ron esquissa un mouvement vers lui, offrant une étreinte de réconfort que Harry accepta. Cela faisait des mois qu’ils n’avaient plus parlé des morts, de Fred en particulier. Et les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent leur chagrin s’écouler quelques instants hors de leurs êtres, pleurant en silence sur l’épaule l’un de l’autre. Se soutenant comme ils l’avaient toujours fait, la peine soudant un peu plus leur amitié. Harry se promit à ce moment d’être honnête avec Ron quand il en aurait l’occasion, il avait des choses à lui dire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry et Ron descendirent leurs valises et rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait déjà dans la Salle Commune. Elle discutait avec Malefoy et Nott. Ils étaient les seuls à être encore au château, tous les autres élèves de leur année avaient pris le train le samedi matin, avec l’immense majorité des étudiants. Mais Malefoy n’avait pas le droit de quitter les lieux pendant les vacances et son ami n’avait plus de famille avec qui passer les fêtes, il avait préféré rester.</p>
<p>               Les têtes se tournèrent au bruit des malles heurtant le sol et les murs du couloir desservant la Salle Commune. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers les valises et les rapetissa d’un sort informulé tout en leur lançant un regard entendu. Ron remercia sa chérie d’un chaste baiser sur la bouche. Harry vit Malefoy détourner les yeux tout en grimaçant légèrement.</p>
<p>— Bon… on va y aller. Bonnes vacances, dit Harry d’une voix enrouée, mal à l’aise.</p>
<p>               L’ambiance était pesante. Harry ne savait pas trop comment se comporter, il avait envie d’être plus familier, mais quelque chose le retenait et l’obligeait à garder ses distances. Et cela l’agaçait.</p>
<p>— Bonnes vacances, répondit Nott.</p>
<p>               Harry commença à se détourner pour se diriger vers la sortie. Une petite voix l’interrompit.</p>
<p>— Hum, ne parlez à personne de ce qui s’est passé, d’accord ? J’ai pas envie de subir des remarques à ce sujet. Le reste est déjà assez difficile comme ça.</p>
<p>— Nous ne dirons rien, assura Hermione. Mais vraiment, tu n’as pas à avoir honte. C’est toi la victime, Drago !</p>
<p>               Harry tiqua sur le prénom. La brunette avait franchi un pas qu’il voulait faire sans réussir à y parvenir. Ce ne fut qu’après quelques instants qu’il comprit le sens de ses mots. Il renchérit alors, espérant que sa parole, associée à celle de son amie, pourrait convaincre le blond.</p>
<p>               Les Serpentard leur firent un petit geste d’au revoir alors qu’ils passaient la porte. Harry trouvait étrange de partir de l’école dans ces circonstances. Tout son être lui criait qu’il aurait dû rester, que sa place était là. Il suivit son couple d’amis jusqu’à Pré-au-Lard, la tête dans les nuages, sans réussir à faire cesser cette impression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 24 d</strong>
  <strong>écembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>                Drago alternait entre faire les cent pas dans le dortoir et s’asseoir sur son lit. Ses doigts ne trouvaient pas le repos non plus et il ne cessait de tapoter tout ce qui passait sa portée.</p>
<p>— Arrête ça, Drago. Ton stress est contagieux ! le rabroua gentiment Théo en attrapant ses mains.</p>
<p>— Est-ce qu’on est vraiment obligé d’aller à ce réveillon stupide ?</p>
<p>— Malheureusement oui. Mais il n’y a quasiment plus personne ici à part quelques profs, ça ne devrait pas être trop pénible.</p>
<p>— Mais ce crétin d’Ackerley sera là, lui aussi ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n’a pas été renvoyé avec les autres.</p>
<p>— Tu te rappelles de ce que McGonagall a dit, sa culpabilité est impossible à prouver. Il a été menacé et utilisé. Et il a été puni, il sera en retenue tout le reste de l’année. Si tu veux que les choses aillent plus loin, tu dois porter plainte !</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas, Théo… Je… Je crois que ça n’en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon, étant moi-même condamné par la justice, je ne pense pas avoir gain de cause en cas de procès. Personne ne prendra ma défense !</p>
<p>— C’est faux Drago ! La directrice a offert de te soutenir pleinement et Harry aussi ! Et si tu lui demandais, Seamus le ferait également. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls.</p>
<p>— Je m’occuperais de ça plus tard. Allons dîner maintenant. Plus vite on y sera, plus vite on repartira, je n’ai pas envie de voir sa face de rat plus longtemps que nécessaire.</p>
<p>                Drago sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant derrière lui son ami, clôturant ainsi la discussion. Le stress avait laissé place à la colère. Ils n’avaient tous que ce mot à la bouche depuis son agression « porter plainte », comme si c’était facile ! Qui le croirait innocent, franchement ? Il n’arrivait même pas à s’en convaincre lui-même de toute façon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Théo le rattrapa et ils entrèrent en même temps dans la Grande Salle. Une jolie décoration de Noël discrète s’était invitée dans la majestueuse pièce et égayait l’endroit. Une unique table trônait en son centre, supportant une dizaine de couverts. Tous les convives, quelques élèves et professeurs, ainsi que la directrice, étaient déjà installés.</p>
<p>                Drago se dirigea vers l’une des places disponibles et croisa les yeux larmoyants de Stewart Ackerley, assis à l’autre bout de la tablée. Il lui envoya son regard le plus meurtrier, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de replonger dans ses souvenirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dimanche 19 d</em>
  <em>écembre 1999</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago ne savait pas ce qu</em>
  <em>’il faisait, encore une fois, dans le bureau de la directrice. Avec Potter en plus. Étant donné son air ahuri, il ne connaissait pas non plus la raison de leur convocation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               McGonagall, assise bien droite sur sa chaise, griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin, ignorant royalement leur pr</em>
  <em>ésence. Le grattement de la plume sur le papier agaçait les sens de Drago. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand il fut interrompu par le son d’un toc-toc sur une porte. Le grincement de gonds métalliques et des bruits de pas apprirent au Serpentard que le bureau directorial accueillait une troisième personne. Il se retourna pour découvrir deux yeux bleus apeurés. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago se leva comme un ressort, son sang bouillonnant. Il serra les poings, r</em>
  <em>éfrénant l’envie de les balancer dans la figure du nouvel arrivant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Qu</em>
  <em>’est-ce qu’il fait là ? demanda Potter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Excellente question, Drago s</em>
  <em>’apprêtait à la poser lui-même. Il pivota légèrement vers la directrice, espérant une réponse, tout en gardant le Serdaigle dans son champ de vision pour le surveiller. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Merci de nous avoir rejoints, monsieur Ackerley, annon</em>
  <em>ça McGonagall. Asseyez-vous, tous les trois. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Elle attendit, la bouche pinc</em>
  <em>ée, que les trois jeunes hommes agissent. Drago soupira intérieurement de soulagement quand le Serdaigle s’installa sur une chaise apparue de l’autre côté de Potter. Pour rien au monde, Drago ne souhaitait se retrouver de nouveau à proximité de cet immonde cancrelat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Bien. Suite aux informations que vous avez port</em>
  <em>ées à ma connaissance, je me suis entretenue avec monsieur Ackerley. Les Aurors chargés de l’enquête ont également pris sa déposition. Rien ne l’y oblige, mais il voudrait vous raconter lui-même ce qui s’est passé. Je tiens à vous préciser qu’il a été lourdement sanctionné et que la seule information en sa possession est que vous avez été attaqué par trois élèves, monsieur Malefoy, énonça la directrice tout en fixant Drago. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Un silence s</em>
  <em>’installa et perdura un long moment. Drago échangea un regard étonné avec Potter, mais ne tourna pas la tête vers l’autre garçon. Il ne lui ferait pas cet honneur. S’il voulait parler, qu’il parle, mais Drago ne désirait pas le voir. Trop de souvenirs, trop de rancœur.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Une petite voix h</em>
  <em>ésitante s’éleva. La peur ruisselait sur les mots du Serdaigle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Je suis d</em>
  <em>ésolé pour ce qui t’est arrivé Drago, vraiment. Pour l’incident de novembre aussi… Je sais que c’est ma faute, mais je ne savais pas ! Et tu me plaisais et j’étais complètement perdu… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Sa voix s</em>
  <em>’étrangla sur un sanglot. Drago grinça des dents, quel comédien !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Reprenez vos esprits, apaisa McGonagall. Et commencez par le d</em>
  <em>ébut de l’histoire, comme vous me l’avez raconté.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Oui, d</em>
  <em>’accord, renifla-t-il. Tu te souviens, Drago, fin octobre, on a commencé à se voir en secret. J’étais totalement sincère, je n’ai jamais voulu te nuire, je le jure ! Sauf qu’un jour, un mec de Gryffondor est venu me trouver. Il savait ce qu’on faisait et il m’a menacé de le dire à tout le monde, de prévenir ma famille que j’étais pédé, que je sortais avec un Mangemort… Moi je me moque de ton passé, mais personne n’est au courant que je suis homo et j’avais trop peur, tu comprends. Mes parents m’auraient renié ! Alors j’ai obéi, je lui ai raconté ce qu’il y avait entre nous. Après ce qui t’est arrivé en novembre, il m’a interdit de te revoir et m’a demandé de rester disponible. J’avais la trouille, du coup j’ai continué à obéir. Il y a quelques jours, il est revenu et m’a obligé à aller faire des avances à Harry, en précisant que je devais agir très exactement samedi après le déjeuner. Je devais trouver un moyen de l’occuper pendant au moins une heure. Je… Je suis désolé, vraiment… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Tu m</em>
  <em>’as abordé juste pour me distraire ? s’étonna Potter. Vu ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy en novembre, tu n’as pas pensé qu’il risquait d’être encore attaqué ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Je suis d</em>
  <em>ésolé, je ne sais pas quoi dire d’autre, sanglota lamentablement le garçon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago n</em>
  <em>’avait pas détourné son regard de la directrice. Les explications de Stewart ne l’avaient pas ému le moins du monde. Il avait peut-être été menacé, cela n’excusait pas son comportement aux yeux de Drago, surtout pour la partie concernant Potter. Même un simple d’esprit aurait compris que quelque chose de grave allait se produire et il n’avait prévenu aucun membre du corps enseignant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— On peut s</em>
  <em>’en aller maintenant ? demanda Drago froidement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               La directrice fit oui de la t</em>
  <em>ête, un air triste lui traversant le visage. Drago se leva et vit Potter faire de même. Il croisa son regard, visiblement le Gryffondor n’était pas plus enclin que lui à pardonner au Serdaigle. Il se tourna une ultime fois vers Ackerley, ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes, il était pitoyable. Drago se dégoûtait d’avoir été avec lui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— J</em>
  <em>’espère que ta conscience t’empêche de dormir la nuit, espèce de lâche, lui cracha-t-il hargneusement au visage juste avant de quitter la pièce.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>               Harry avait passé tout le repas du réveillon au Terrier avec la tête ailleurs. La très nombreuse tablée, bruyante et relativement enjouée, n’avait pas réussi à le tirer complètement de ses pensées. Il n’avait fait que donner le change toute la soirée.</p>
<p>               Il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de réfléchir à sa discussion avec Ron, juste avant de partir. Cela avait rouvert une plaie pas vraiment cicatrisée. La douleur de l’absence de ses amis, de sa famille, le tenaillait de nouveau, comme au lendemain de la guerre. Il savait qu’il allait encore faire un cauchemar cette nuit, comme la précédente. Il s’en était pourtant presque débarrassé pendant ses voyages à travers le monde.</p>
<p>               Et à cela s’ajoutait une sourde inquiétude pour le Serpentard, resté à Poudlard. Cela tracassait Harry de se sentir à ce point concerné par son sort. Même pas six mois plus tôt, il était décidé à ne plus s’immiscer dans ses affaires. S’ignorer mutuellement était pourtant la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Mais il avait fallu que le destin s’en mêle une nouvelle fois. Ou plutôt que Harry aille encore et toujours fourrer son nez dans les problèmes des autres, au point que ça devenait les siens. Et contre toute attente, les semaines passant, les discussions se multipliant, il avait appris à apprécier Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier s’était excusé plusieurs fois, pour certaines choses qu’il lui avait fait subir pendant des années. Et Harry avait accepté ses excuses, car elles étaient sincères. Le comportement du Serpentard était si différent du fils à papa qu’il avait connu. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et Harry avait aimé ça.</p>
<p>               Alors que la famille Weasley fêtait le réveillon à grand renfort de plats succulents, d’alcool à foison et de chansons braillées trop fort, Harry avait lentement réalisé qu’il s’était mis dans une merde noire. De nouveau. Et cette fois il ne savait pas du tout comment il s’en sortirait. Harry s’était soudainement aperçu que Drago lui manquait, qu’il lui manquait vraiment. Alors qu’il l’avait vu la veille encore. Cela ne pouvait dire qu’une seule chose et Harry était terrifié. Terrifié des sentiments qu’il commençait à éprouver.</p>
<p>               Il avait un hibou à envoyer.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 25 d</strong>
  <strong>écembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit l’ayant sorti brutalement des bras de Morphée. Il se frotta le visage pour évacuer les dernières brumes du sommeil, se disant que c’était tant mieux. Il était encore en plein cauchemar. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son meilleur ami, Ron y était assis, complètement échevelé, l’air hagard. Visiblement, il était sorti de ses songes de la même façon que Harry.</p>
<p>               Harry hésita à se lever et écouta les bruits de la maison. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà debout et une odeur de café et tartines grillées montait de la cuisine. Molly était aux fourneaux pour nourrir sa nombreuse famille.</p>
<p>— Tu fais encore des cauchemars, Harry ? demanda soudainement Ron.</p>
<p>               Apparemment, le rouquin avait les idées plus claires que Harry au réveil. Ou alors il s’était écoulé plus de temps qu’il ne l’avait pensé.</p>
<p>— Ouais, désolé. J’espère que je t’ai pas dérangé. Voldemort et ses copains se sont encore invités là-dedans, marmonna Harry en montrant sa tête du doigt.</p>
<p>— Tu as gémi et pleuré dans ton sommeil, mais je venais juste de monter me coucher, ça m’a pas dérangé.</p>
<p>— Que dirait ta mère si elle savait que tu passais la moitié des nuits avec Hermione ? ricana Harry en mimant un visage faussement sérieux.</p>
<p>— Ce qu’elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, répliqua Ron avec un clin d’œil.</p>
<p>               Des coups se firent entendre et la porte s’entrouvrit sur une tignasse brune emmêlée.</p>
<p>— Encore au lit ? s’étonna Hermione. Le petit déjeuner et les cadeaux vous attendent en bas les garçons ! Et Ginny est arrivée il y a une demi-heure.</p>
<p>               Au nom de Ginny, Harry se réinstalla confortablement sous les couvertures. Il ne l’avait pas revue depuis leur rupture à la mi-août 98. Ginny avait commencé à voler chez les Harpies de Holyhead en septembre, quittant la maison familiale, et Harry était parti en voyage en novembre. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres, s’étaient croisés au Noël précédent et restaient en bons termes, mais ils n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de se parler vraiment depuis un an et demi. Harry espérait que la jeune fille avait digéré leur séparation, mais il n’était pas particulièrement enjoué à l’idée d’être en sa présence alors que toute sa famille était là. Il savait qu’il y aurait des regards, des remarques sur eux.</p>
<p>— Tu ne te lèves pas ? s’étonna Ron alors qu’il rajustait son pyjama et tentait de discipliner ses cheveux roux.</p>
<p>— Pas envie, grommela Harry depuis le dessous de sa couette.</p>
<p>— Mais tu as toujours adoré Noël au Terrier.</p>
<p>— Tu veux parler de ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? s’enquit Hermione en s’asseyant sur le lit de Ron.</p>
<p>               Harry soupira bruyamment. Maintenant que son amie avait deviné qu’il broyait du noir, il ne pourrait pas s’en dépêtrer sans discuter. Cette nouvelle obsession de la brune était agaçante même si Harry devait admettre que cela simplifiait grandement les choses de parler de leurs soucis avant que ceux-ci ne deviennent trop envahissants. Cela avait mis à mal leurs amitiés nombre de fois dans leur jeunesse.</p>
<p>— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… débuta Harry en se redressant et en s’installant dos au mur. Tu ferais mieux de t’asseoir aussi Ron.</p>
<p>               Son ami le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et obtempéra.</p>
<p>— Comme je le disais à Ron il y a quelques minutes, je fais de nouveau des cauchemars. Mais ça passera… C’est juste que soudainement tous ceux qui nous ont quittés me manquent terriblement. Je trouve ça si injuste d’être encore en vie et pas eux ! Alors que j’étais destiné à mourir là-bas, dans la forêt. Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que tout est ma faute.</p>
<p>— Oh, Harry. On en a déjà discuté de nombreuses fois, c’est normal que tu ressentes cette culpabilité, mais si ça te mine trop il faudrait en parler à quelqu’un, tu sais.</p>
<p>— Oui, je sais Mione. Tu me l’as déjà dit. Mais ça allait bien depuis quelques mois, il y avait encore quelques mauvais rêves ou des pensées tristes, mais mes voyages m’avaient vraiment vidé l’esprit.</p>
<p>— C’est ces histoires avec Malefoy qui te remuent encore ? questionna Ron.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que Drago vient faire là-dedans ? s’étonna la brune.</p>
<p>— C’est un truc dont on a parlé avec Ron juste avant de s’en aller de Poudlard, expliqua Harry. Je me sens coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé dans les toilettes de Mimi. Tu sais, comme je l’ai incité à rester pour lui apprendre le Patronus… Si je n’avais pas insisté, il serait parti et ça ne se serait pas produit.</p>
<p>— Il ne risque rien pendant les vacances, je te l’ai déjà dit l’autre jour, le rassura Ron.</p>
<p>— Je suis d’accord avec Ron, Harry. Et il est assez grand pour prendre seul ses décisions. S’il est resté c’est qu’il avait une bonne raison, pas simplement parce que tu lui as proposé de l’aide pour un sortilège, appuya Hermione.</p>
<p>— Bon, maintenant qu’on a bien discuté, on peut aller manger ? demanda Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.</p>
<p>               Hermione se leva à son tour. Harry hésita. C’était le moment ou jamais.</p>
<p>— Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire, commença-t-il en attendant que ses amis se tournent de nouveau vers lui.</p>
<p>— Oui, Harry ?</p>
<p>— C’est bête, j’aurais dû vous le dire depuis longtemps… J’avais juste peur de votre jugement…</p>
<p>               Ron et Hermione étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Il inspira un grand coup.</p>
<p>— Je suis bisexuel. Voilà.</p>
<p>               Il retint sa respiration, attendant une réaction. Hermione eut la présence d’esprit de ne pas dire qu’elle le savait déjà, évitant ainsi de vexer son amoureux. Ron, quant à lui, était devenu tout rouge.</p>
<p>— Heu, OK. C’est… heu… sympa de nous tenir au courant, mec, bégaya-t-il, avant de se reprendre. Écoute, ça change rien pour moi, si ça peut te soulager.</p>
<p>— Quel rapport avec le reste de la discussion, Harry ? Pourquoi nous en parler maintenant ?</p>
<p>               Hermione, toujours là pour détecter le petit truc que personne d’autre n’aurait remarqué. Harry aurait préféré qu’elle ne devine pas le lien.</p>
<p>— Hum, disons que j’ai réalisé que je me suis un peu attaché à Drago ces derniers temps… lâcha-t-il.</p>
<p>               Voilà, c’était dit. Et il avait réussi à prononcer son prénom, chose qu’il avait envie de faire depuis un moment, sans vraiment en trouver le courage. Il sentait que cela lui faisait passer un cap, à cause de leur histoire. S’appeler par leurs noms était devenu si normal que changer cet état de fait avait une forte signification pour Harry.</p>
<p>— Tu sors avec Malefoy ? s’exclama Ron à moitié s’étouffant à moitié riant.</p>
<p>— Tu es amoureux de lui ? renchérit Hermione.</p>
<p>               Une chose était sûre, il avait réussi à attirer l’attention de ses deux amis. Ils ne semblaient plus avoir la moindre envie de quitter la petite chambre. Il se demanda si sa résolution d’en parler était une bonne idée, finalement. Ils n’allaient pas le lâcher avec ça.</p>
<p>— Non et non, répondit calmement Harry. Je ne sais pas trop comment on pourrait définir ça, mais je l’aime bien, vous voyez. Et je m’inquiète un peu trop pour lui pour que ce soit complètement normal étant donné notre amitié très récente. Et franchement, ça me fout la trouille.</p>
<p>               Hermione le regardait avec son air « je le savais », évidemment. Comment pouvait-elle toujours deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête avant même qu’il le réalise lui-même ? Ron, fidèle à lui-même, tentait de ne pas exploser alors que son cerveau essayait de raccorder les informations que Harry lui avait données. Pour finalement avoir une réaction ressemblant plus à son amoureuse qu’à lui.</p>
<p>— Ba, je savais bien que ton obsession pour lui toutes ces années avait une raison d’être ! Je ne sais pas si je dois te souhaiter bonne chance ou toutes mes condoléances par contre, s’esclaffa-t-il.</p>
<p>               Le rire de Ron enfla et devint incontrôlable. Entraînant avec lui Hermione et Harry.</p>
<p>               Ce fut avec des crampes au ventre à force d’avoir trop ri que les trois amis rejoignirent le reste de la famille Weasley pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Ce fut sans surprise que les deux Serpentard se levèrent dans un dortoir vide en ce matin de Noël. Aucun cadeau ne les attendait au pied de leurs lits, étant donné les circonstances les deux amis avaient décidé de ne pas s’offrir de présent.</p>
<p>               Théodore n’avait plus de parent se préoccupant de lui depuis que son père était à Azkaban. La fortune de sa famille ayant été récupérée par le Ministère, comme toutes celles des Mangemorts condamnés, il n’avait plus beaucoup de moyens. Il conservait ses maigres économies pour après Poudlard.</p>
<p>               Drago avait encore un petit pécule à Gringotts, mais il ne pouvait y accéder seul et ne voulait pas demander une nouvelle fois l’autorisation de la directrice pour y aller. Son père, également à Azkaban, et totalement ruiné, ne risquait pas de lui avoir envoyé quoi que ce soit. Il s’évertuait à lui écrire des lettres d’excuses, mais Drago n’avait jamais répondu. Sa mère était condamnée à des TIG comme lui, vivait en foyer surveillé et n’avait presque plus d’argent non plus. On l’avait autorisée à conserver son héritage Black, mais elle était soumise pendant encore plusieurs années à une restriction d’accès, à l’instar de son fils. Drago n’attendait pas grand-chose non plus de sa part.</p>
<p>               La vie dans le luxe matériel était belle et bien terminée pour le blond, il l’avait appris brutalement et avait bien retenu la leçon. Étant donné que la fortune de sa famille s’était construite sur des centaines d’années de haine envers les différences, d’escroqueries et de mensonges en tout genre, Drago préférait de toute façon ne pas en hériter.</p>
<p>               Drago et Théodore se rendirent au petit déjeuner en silence, un silence confortable. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour partager la même mélancolie. Noël était si triste maintenant. Et Drago ne savait pas s’il était préférable de vivre ce jour presque seul et sans cadeaux, ou couvert de présents à n’en plus finir, dans une débauche hypocrite et méprisante, ainsi que ça avait été le cas toutes ces années passées. La vie était difficile et il ne l’apprenait que depuis peu. C’était douloureux à assimiler quand il repensait à ces années de méchancetés proférées à l’encontre des moins fortunés. Il y avait encore des excuses qu’il aurait à demander.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Quelques hiboux apportèrent des parchemins aux rares élèves présents dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Drago reçut trois lettres et un petit colis. Il reconnut immédiatement l’écriture de son père sur l’une des enveloppes qui portait de toute façon le sceau de la prison. La deuxième accompagnait le paquet, il s’agissait de quelques sucreries envoyées par sa mère qui lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël.</p>
<p>               Sur le dernier courrier se trouvait une calligraphie brouillonne, et il avait été abimé par les serres du minuscule hibou excité qui l’avait apporté. À sa grande consternation, Drago sut qui était l’auteur de la missive avant de l’ouvrir. À quel point était-il normal qu’il reconnaisse l’écriture de Potter en seulement quelques instants ? Il décacheta l’enveloppe avec un soupir, ne cherchant pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Salut Drago,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J</em>
  <em>’espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>J</em>
  <em>’avais envie de te souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Hermione et Ron se joignent à moi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ron veut rester un peu avec sa famille alors finalement on a d</em>
  <em>écidé de revenir avec le Poudlard Express, contrairement à ce qui était prévu. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>À bientôt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>H.P.</em>
  <em> »</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Qui t’a écrit ? demanda Théodore entre deux bouchées de cake aux fruits confits.</p>
<p>— Mes parents. Et Potter, répondit Drago en lui tendant ce dernier courrier.</p>
<p>               Son ami parcourut la courte missive. Drago réfléchissait.</p>
<p>               Pour quelle obscure raison Potter avait-il décidé de lui écrire pour Noël ? Et de le tenir au courant de leur date de retour à l’école ? Est-ce qu’il s’inquiétait à ce point pour lui ? Le blond se rendait bien compte qu’il s’agissait là encore d’une preuve de la gentillesse du Gryffondor.</p>
<p>               Étaient-ils devenus plus amis qu’il ne l’avait réalisé ? Était-ce ainsi qu’on se comportait avec ses proches ? Il n’avait jamais fait ce genre de choses avant. Ses parents l’avaient toujours forcé à signer les cartes de vœux familiales qu’ils envoyaient en dizaines d’exemplaires à tous les gens qu’ils connaissaient ou qui étaient bien placés au gouvernement. C’était d’une hypocrisie triste à pleurer !</p>
<p>               Quant à ses prétendus amis, s’il leur écrivait pendant les vacances, c’était en général pour exiger quelque chose de leur part, certainement pas pour se préoccuper de leur bien-être physique ou psychologique. Parce que c’était bien de ça qu’il s’agissait.</p>
<p>               Ça faisait tout drôle à Drago que quelqu’un, qu’il appréciait réellement, pense à lui. Finalement ce Noël n’était pas triste du tout, au contraire. Drago était entouré par Théodore, devenu un ami dévoué — même si peu démonstratif — et un groupe de trois Gryffondor bornés et sentimentaux s’étaient invités dans sa vie. Et il était enfin aimé pour qui il était vraiment, ça lui fit chaud au cœur, littéralement.</p>
<p>— Tiens, vous êtes passés aux prénoms ? fit remarquer Théodore en lui rendant la lettre. Il était temps que vous arrêtiez cette manie stupide de vous appeler par vos noms de famille !</p>
<p>               Drago récupéra le courrier distraitement. Il n’avait même pas noté que Potter… non, Harry, avait écrit son prénom. Il haussa les épaules, après tout, c’était ce que les amis faisaient, n’est-ce pas ? Il se promit de se rendre à la volière dans la journée pour lui répondre et également rassurer sa mère, perpétuellement inquiète depuis les procès. Heureusement qu’il ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu’il subissait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 27 d</strong>
  <strong>écembre 1999</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago jeta hargneusement le torchon journalistique appelé « Gazette du Sorcier » dans une poubelle. Un article à son propos faisait la une « <strong><em>Trois adolescents expuls</em></strong><strong><em>és de Poudlard suite à une altercation avec Drago Malefoy </em></strong>».</p>
<p>               Il se dirigea presque en courant jusqu’au dortoir, Théodore sur les talons. Ce dernier tentait de parcourir l’article diffamatoire pendant qu’il suivait son ami. Il était hors de question de le laisser le distancer. Les propos de la journaliste étaient odieux, mais sans surprise. Rita Skeeter avait encore frappé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>« Les vacances de Noël ont mal commencé pour trois élèves de Poudlard. Nous avons appris par une source sûre, mais qui souhaite rester anonyme, que ces élèves ont été expulsés de Poudlard suite à une simple altercation. Le fauteur de trouble n’étant pas inconnu du public puisqu’il s’agit du fils du célèbre Mangemort, Lucius Malefoy : Drago Malefoy, ex-Mangemort lui-même.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rappelons que cet adolescent dangereux et perturb</em>
  <em>é a seulement été condamné à quelques années de Travaux d’Intérêt Général. Il s’avère finalement que notre Ministère lui offre une année scolaire pour passer ses ASPIC en guise de punition. Où va-t-on si les criminels sont ainsi remerciés pour leurs agissements ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ainsi donc, lors du premier jour des vacances, Drago Malefoy a violemment interpell</em>
  <em>é ses camarades, créant une bagarre. Et il s’agit uniquement d’élèves d’autres Maisons que Serpentard bien évidemment. Je me suis entretenue avec Derek McCliff en sixième année à Gryffondor, Orla Quirke en cinquième année à Serdaigle et Owen Cauldwell en cinquième année à Poufsouffle. Ils m’ont confié que l’ex-Mangemort continuait à se pavaner dans les couloirs comme s’il était encore en état de grâce, s’attirant ainsi les foudres de quelques élèves, bien décidés à ne pas se laisser faire. Ce fut leur cas. Suite à cet évènement, ils ont tous trois été entendus par les Aurors, au sujet d’une enquête mystérieuse concernant Drago Malefoy, puis renvoyés définitivement de l’école par la directrice. Ils ne sont même pas passés en conseil de discipline et comptent bien faire valoir leurs droits.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Je vais suivre cette affaire et je tiendrais au courant mes fid</em>
  <em>èles lecteurs, dès qu’il y a aura des rebondissements »</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Drago ! Drago, attends ! s’époumona Théodore durant tout le chemin jusqu’à la Salle Commune.</p>
<p>               Il le rejoignit rapidement, passant la porte avec quelques secondes de retard. Il arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Drago de lacérer les meubles à coups de sortilèges. Il lui confisqua sa baguette et lui intima de s’asseoir pour se calmer les nerfs.</p>
<p>— Prend un coussin et hurle dedans, ça te détendra, conseilla-t-il.</p>
<p>               Drago le considéra, suspicieux, puis décida de suivre son conseil. Il se rendit dans son dortoir et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller avant d’y déverser toute sa rage. Après plusieurs cris, il reposa l’objet et se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre son lit, entièrement vidé de ses forces. Un sentiment d’injustice lui étreignait la poitrine, et la tristesse prit la place de la colère. Elle enfla et enfla au creux de son ventre, l’engloutissant comme une énorme vague qui recouvre une plage. Les larmes affluèrent et il ne put réfréner ses sanglots.</p>
<p>               Théodore, qui l’avait suivi en silence, s’assit à ses côtés et lui offrit son épaule en réconfort. Il l’entoura d’un bras et attendit que la crise passe.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi, Théo, pourquoi ? renifla Drago au bout d’un long moment, quand ses larmes se furent taries. J’ai assez payé pour ce que j’ai fait, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s’arrête pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que les choses s’aggravent continuellement ?</p>
<p>— Je n’en sais rien. Mais cette femme est un vrai poison, personne ne croira des sornettes pareilles ! Tout le monde sait qu’elle écrit n’importe quoi et que ses sources sont plus que douteuses. Tu devrais pourtant être au courant !</p>
<p>— Je n’aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver de l’autre côté de la barrière. Je ne me rendais pas compte, à l’époque où je lui ai lâché de fausses informations, à quel point cela pouvait être destructeur pour la personne ciblée… Je crois que j’ai encore des excuses à faire à Harry… et Hermione…</p>
<p>— Les choses ont changé et tu as mûri depuis cette époque. C’est ça qui est important, tu as réalisé tes erreurs.</p>
<p>— Je suppose que ce n’est pas suffisant. Je suppose qu’avec tout le mal que j’ai fait, je mérite de subir un équivalent. C’est la seule explication à tout ça. Le Magenmagot m’a puni pour mes actes de Mangemort et les élèves se vengent de mon passé de harceleur. C’est bien fait pour moi.</p>
<p>— Non, Drago, non. Ce n’est pas parce que tu as eu des comportements inappropriés que d’autres doivent te le faire payer. Tu essayes de te racheter depuis la rentrée et c’est tout à ton honneur. On peut t’en vouloir et te détester, mais pas te harceler, te frapper, t’insulter, te lancer des maléfices ou te violer, Drago ! Ces gens sont coupables de leurs actes et tu es la victime, point à la ligne !</p>
<p>— Si tu le dis…</p>
<p>               Drago n’était absolument pas convaincu par son ami. Rien de ce qu’il pouvait lui dire ne lui semblait logique. Le Serpentard ne comprenait même plus pourquoi et comment le petit groupe de Gryffondor en était venu à se rapprocher de lui et l’aider. Il avait dû complètement fabuler, avec ce qu’il leur avait fait subir, impossible qu’ils lui aient pardonné quand tant d’autres personnes lui en voulaient assez pour le traumatiser à vie.</p>
<p>               Drago resta toute la journée prostré dans la chambre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La suite des vacances se déroula dans une brume où rien ne semblait le toucher. Il ne se déplaçait que pour manger quelques bouchées dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de son ami qui tentait désespérément de le faire réagir. Le reste du temps, il travailla assidûment pour faire tous ses devoirs et s’avancer un maximum dans le programme. Il était venu pour avoir ses ASPIC et rien d’autre. Il devait impérativement réussir ses examens, c’était la seule chose qui le retenait ici. La seule chose qui comptait désormais.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 7, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c’est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 3/09/2020 pour la suite ! Et je vous donne le nom du chapitre 8 : Menaces et photographies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre 8 — Menaces et photographies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p><p>Un grand merci pour vos kudos sur le chapitre précédent !</p><p>Comme le titre du chapitre le suggère, ça va pas être très drôle pour Drago dans celui-là. Mais ses relations avec les autres personnages vont encore avancer, vous verrez. Il y a donc du positif.</p><p>Côté écriture, je suis actuellement sur le chapitre 20 qui sera sûrement divisé en deux vu sa longueur. J’ai aussi prévu un épilogue en plus finalement.</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p><p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p><p>Rating : M+</p><p>EDIT du 17 octobre 2020 : J'ai l'impression que le chapitre ne s'est pas posté il y a deux semaines... Navrée :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 8 — Menaces et photographies</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mercredi 5 janvier 2000</strong>
</p><p>Le Poudlard Express était revenu avec tous les élèves de l'école la veille et les couloirs grouillaient de nouveau de monde. Ainsi, la Grande Salle était comble en ce matin de rentrée et les hiboux affluaient pour porter le courrier. L'endroit était bruyant et animé, les étudiants contents de se retrouver pour se raconter leurs vacances.</p><p>Assis à la table de la Huitième année, Drago faisait exception. Son moral, déjà au plus bas depuis deux semaines, subissait un nouveau coup. Une chouette appartenant à l'école venait de lui remettre une lettre tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire. Excepté son contenu.</p><p>Drago lut la missive plusieurs fois avant que la portée des mots écrits sur le parchemin ne monte à son cerveau. Il lâcha sa cuillère, éparpillant la jelly qu'elle contenait, et ses doigts se déplacèrent devant sa bouche, camouflant un haut-le-cœur. Des tremblements incontrôlables firent vibrer ses mains et il fut obligé de les agripper l'une à l'autre pour le cacher.</p><p>Quand Théodore lui tapota l'épaule pour lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, Drago reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Il remit rapidement la lettre dans son enveloppe, la fourra dans sa robe de sorcier et répondit qu'il s'agissait encore de son père. Puis il quitta la pièce sans finir de manger, forçant son meilleur ami à le suivre alors qu'il n'avait pas cours lui-même.</p><p>Drago attendit devant les cachots que le professeur de Potions arrive pour congédier Théodore de quelques mots. Ce dernier lui lança un regard outré avant de partir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il croisa le groupe de Gryffondor au bout du couloir, les prévenant que Drago avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.</p><p>Pendant tout le double cours de Potions, Drago adressa à peine la parole à son partenaire de travail, Harry. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de l'asticoter à propos de ses connaissances exécrables et de ses découpes d'ingrédients imparfaites. Or c'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux. Depuis qu'ils s'entendaient mieux, Drago laissait Harry participer activement à la préparation de leurs potions. Tout en lui donnant des conseils, sans se priver de piques sur son incompétence. Évidemment, Harry trouvait toujours que le ton hautain du Serpentard était de trop, mais il appréciait malgré tout que les cours se déroulent sans cris et insultes, se prêtant au jeu.</p><p>Harry tenta de dérider le blond, sans aucun succès. Il lui répondit du bout des lèvres sans jamais avoir l'air concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui. Théodore les avait pourtant prévenus qu'il ne semblait pas être dans son assiette. Et cela inquiéta le Gryffondor. Il n'avait évidemment pas eu l'occasion depuis son retour à Poudlard la veille de discuter en tête à tête avec Drago, histoire de déterminer si ses embryons de sentiments étaient bien réels. Étant donné l'angoisse grandissante que provoquait le détachement du Serpentard, ils étaient toujours bien là.</p><p>À l'heure du déjeuner, Drago demanda à être raccompagné à leur dortoir, prétextant ne pas avoir faim. Il insista beaucoup pour que personne ne reste avec lui, assurant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.</p><p>OooO</p><p>Hermione, Ron, Harry et Théodore s'étaient installés tout au bout de la petite table de leur année pour le déjeuner. L'absence de Drago pesait sur la conscience de Harry. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul.</p><p>— Je suis inquiet pour Drago, annonça Théodore à voix basse alors qu'ils étaient devant leurs desserts.</p><p>— Pas ici, intima Hermione en faisant les gros yeux. Trop d'oreilles indésirables. On se sépare et on se retrouve à deux heures là où on apprit la vérité sur Queudver et Patmol. Théodore, reste avec Harry, il saura te guider.</p><p>Le petit groupe se divisa, Hermione et Ron allant à la bibliothèque, discrètement suivis par Seamus Finnigan, et Harry et Théodore se rendant dans leur salle de classe pour réviser un peu.</p><p>Peu de temps avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Harry guida Théodore jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, passant sous le saule cogneur. Le Gryffondor avait immédiatement compris ce que voulait dire Hermione. C'était l'endroit idéal pour se réunir discrètement maintenant que la Salle sur Demande n'existait plus, très peu de personnes savaient comment y accéder sans passer par Pré-au-Lard. Le seul inconvénient étant qu'il y faisait atrocement froid en plein hiver.</p><p>À quatorze heures précises, la voix de Ron, qui pestait après l'arbre magique, arriva aux tympans de Harry. Le rouquin apparut accompagné de Hermione et de Seamus. Un échange de regards interloqués obligea l'Irlandais à s'expliquer.</p><p>— Je vous ai entendu ce midi. J'ai suivi ces deux-là et j'ai exigé de venir parce que je veux savoir ce qui se trame. Je suis le Préfet de notre année et vous pouvez me faire confiance à propos de ce qui se passe avec Malefoy, je l'ai déjà prouvé.</p><p>— Théodore ? demanda Hermione. Tu décides.</p><p>— Tu peux rester, je te fais confiance, confirma le Serpentard. Et Drago aussi, même s'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.</p><p>Ils commencèrent par dire à Seamus que Drago avait été agressé par trois élèves dans les toilettes de Mimi, le premier jour des vacances scolaires, ne précisant pas quelle type d'agression pour ne pas rompre leur promesse de ne rien dire à personne.</p><p>— La directrice m'a convoquée ce soir, je suppose qu'elle a prévu de m'en parler, intervint Seamus. Les Aurors ont fait une enquête ?</p><p>— De ce que l'on a compris, ils n'ont pas l'air de se sentir très concernés par les évènements… À moins que Drago porte plainte, j'ai bien peur que ça ne donne pas grand-chose, expliqua Hermione.</p><p>— À ce propos, est-ce que Drago a changé d'avis ? demanda Harry à Théodore.</p><p>— Non. Et justement, ça fait partie des choses qui m'inquiètent.</p><p>Il piétina un peu et battit des mains pour se réchauffer. Il en profita pour faire le point dans sa tête sur ce qu'il devait raconter.</p><p>— Depuis Noël, quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Il refuse catégoriquement de porter plainte, pire encore il est convaincu qu'il mérite ce qui lui arrive et que personne ne condamnera ses agresseurs. Il s'est enfermé dans les révisions comme un maniaque pendant toutes les vacances. Il mange très peu, saute des repas et je le soupçonne de faire des insomnies. Sauf qu'il jette un sort de silence sur ses rideaux le soir alors je ne suis pas sûr. Il ne veut plus discuter de ce qui s'est passé non plus.</p><p>— En effet, c'est pas très rassurant tout ça, ponctua Ron.</p><p>— Une dernière chose. Ce matin, il a reçu un courrier qui l'a profondément perturbé. Et il m'a menti en prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de son père. Il en a presque toutes les semaines et ça ne l'a jamais mis dans un tel état.</p><p>— C'est vrai qu'il était totalement ailleurs en cours de Potions ce matin, renchérit Harry. Il m'a pas fait la moindre remarque négative sur mon travail, ça ne lui ressemble pas.</p><p>Un long silence s'égrena dans le froid de la Cabane Hurlante. Les méninges tournaient à cent à l'heure dans la tête des membres de ce groupe d'amis improbables.</p><p>— Je propose qu'on agisse comme d'habitude, sans le quitter d'une semelle pour éviter qu'il se fasse encore agresser. On surveille son comportement en lui laissant jusqu'à samedi. S'il ne vient pas vers nous de lui-même, on se retrouve ici même à dix heures pour une intervention, suggéra Hermione.</p><p>— Non, plutôt après le déjeuner, on a entraînement de Quidditch le samedi matin, Ron et moi, rectifia Harry.</p><p>— Ça marche pour moi, confirma Seamus. Et je vous informerais des détails de mon rendez-vous avec McGonagall si jamais il y a du nouveau.</p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p>
  <strong>Samedi 8 janvier 2000</strong>
</p><p>— Non, Théo, je n'ai pas envie de venir me cailler le cul avec toi dehors ! J'ai un devoir de Runes et un autre d'Arithmancie à rendre pour jeudi et je veux m'avancer, on risque d'avoir de nouveaux devoirs dès lundi.</p><p>— Drago, je ne te laisse pas le choix, s'imposa Théodore. Tu me suis immédiatement ou je t'y emmène par la force !</p><p>Étonné par la prise de position de son ami, habituellement si discret et arrangeant, Drago se leva et s'habilla chaudement avec sa cape d'hiver, ses gants, son écharpe et un bonnet. Il n'avait pas le moindre désir de le suivre parce qu'il se doutait de ce qui l'attendait.</p><p>Ils avaient sûrement cru être discrets, mais les membres du petit groupe qui l'entourait ne cessaient d'échanger des regards quand Drago était censé être occupé. Il y avait toujours au moins l'un d'entre eux avec lui, l'accompagnant partout et jusqu'aux toilettes, pour lui éviter de nouveaux ennuis. Cela n'avait pas empêché les insultes sur son passage, mais rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé.</p><p>Et Drago se doutait que son attitude distante les avait alertés. Le Serpentard n'avait pas réussi à continuer à agir comme il l'aurait dû. Son agression avait laissé des traces et le courrier reçu mercredi l'avait plongé dans une peur permanente, malgré ses gardes du corps honoraires. Son appétit, déjà limité depuis l'épisode des toilettes, s'était réduit à néant. Chaque bouchée avalée l'écœurait et il ne se nourrissait presque plus que de sucreries et de jelly. Inexplicablement, cette immonde chose, tremblotante, aux couleurs flashy, lui convenait. Et il se surprenait régulièrement à devoir cacher ses mains qui tremblaient toutes seules. Et encore, personne ne savait qu'il se réveillait en sueur plusieurs fois par nuit après d'horribles cauchemars.</p><p>Théodore le mena en dehors du château, empruntant un itinéraire tortueux et totalement illogique aux yeux de Drago, même s'il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il se donnait visiblement du mal pour vérifier qu'ils ne seraient pas suivis. Quitte à se geler, autant profiter de la situation alors Drago alluma une cigarette, au moins ça lui calmerait les nerfs.</p><p>Derrière les serres, ils rejoignirent Seamus Finnigan. Évidemment, il avait été mis dans la confidence. Qui lui avait dit ? Drago était quasiment certain que la directrice l'avait tenu au courant des évènements, puisqu'il était leur Préfet et l'une des personnes ayant accepté de le protéger. Les autres membres de leur groupe avaient-ils vendus la mèche, alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas ? C'était également probable. Drago supportait mal la trahison, et cela y ressemblait. Cependant, Drago attendait d'en savoir plus, cela ne ressemblait pas à ses nouveaux amis de briser leur promesse.</p><p>Drago soupira, il n'avait pas envie qu'on l'oblige à parler de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se préoccupe de lui, qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé à côtoyer tous ces gens, déjà ? Ça lui créait plein d'embêtements. À commencer par une balade glaciale dans le parc en plein mois de janvier. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait : avoir froid, être engoncé dans tout un tas de vêtements pour ne pas mourir de pneumonie. Drago aimait le confort, la chaleur, la vraie chaleur d'un été brûlant.</p><p>Après un temps interminable aux yeux du blond, Théodore et Finnigan l'amenèrent aux pieds du saule cogneur. Le Gryffondor se faufila rapidement sous ses branches et se pencha sur un nœud de racines puis les appela. Théodore regarda autour de lui, avança, puis il disparut soudainement. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Drago approcha et découvrit un trou au pied de l'arbre, assez gros pour laisser passer un être humain corpulent.</p><p>— Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous suivre là-dedans ? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un Première année naïf !</p><p>— Tu n'as pas le choix, descends et rejoins Théodore, ordonna d'une voix ferme l'Irlandais. Et dépêche-toi, on pourrait nous voir.</p><p>Drago grommela, mais obtempéra, il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer les foudres du Préfet. Il avait beau se répéter en boucle qu'il ne souhaitait pas être aidé, tout au fond de lui, une petite voix appelait désespérément au secours.</p><p>Au bout d'un long tunnel où il faisait plus noir que dans le cul d'un troll, Drago fut accompagné jusqu'en haut d'un escalier. Dans une pièce, sale et en ruines, l'attendait le trio de Gryffondor. Évidemment, saint Potter et sa vaillante escorte ! Qui d'autre pouvait s'intéresser à ses problèmes ? Personne.</p><p>— Vous m'avez fait traverser tout le château et le parc pour qu'on se retrouve dans ce taudis ? Vous n'aviez pas plus confortable franchement ? On se gèle ici !</p><p>— Hermione, un sort global de chaleur, c'est possible ? demanda Harry à son amie.</p><p>— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.</p><p>Quelques instants plus tard, une boule jaune orangé s'éleva de la baguette de la jeune femme pour se placer au centre de la pièce. Une chaleur réconfortante se diffusait en rayonnant, comme un feu de cheminée. Tout le monde s'en approcha pour se réchauffer. Aucun bruit, excepté des mains qui se frottent l'une contre l'autre et des soupirs de contentement, ne troubla le silence des lieux, pendant de longues minutes.</p><p>— Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot, commença Hermione. On t'a demandé de venir parce qu'on est inquiet pour toi.</p><p>— Je me suis presque fait kidnapper, oui ! s'insurgea Drago.</p><p>— Tu n'avais qu'à suivre Théodore comme il te le demandait au lieu de rechigner, nota Ron.</p><p>— Il aurait pu me donner une bonne raison, au lieu d'en faire une affaire mystérieuse, rétorqua Drago en haussant le ton.</p><p>— Ça suffit !</p><p>L'exclamation, venant de Théodore, surprit tout le monde. Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il prenait vraiment de l'assurance ces derniers temps. Et que ce n'était sûrement pas plus mal.</p><p>— Théodore a raison, tempéra Seamus. Cessez de vous asticoter, ça ne fera pas avancer les choses.</p><p>— J'arrête si la fouine revoit ses considérations de princesse à la baisse.</p><p>— Quoi ? s'étrangla Drago en s'avançant vers le rouquin. Je vais te démolir la belette !</p><p>— Ron ! Drago ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Hermione et Théodore.</p><p>Les deux garçons furent séparés par leurs amis et ils furent sermonnés. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler leurs comptes.</p><p>Une fois que le calme fut revenu, Drago fut obligé de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil miteux. Il le regarda avec répugnance, se demandant s'il n'allait pas attraper des puces ou un autre parasite ignoble. Il jeta discrètement un sort de nettoyage et de désinfection sur l'objet.</p><p>— Bien, maintenant que les esprits sont apaisés, on va faire le point, annonça Seamus, lui-même installé dans un canapé à l'hygiène douteuse, entre Théodore et Harry.</p><p>— Qui lui a dit ? interrompit Drago, les dents serrées. Vous ne deviez pas en parler il me semble !</p><p>Tous ses amis se regardèrent, honteux. Théodore brisa le silence.</p><p>— On lui a dit que tu avais été attaqué par trois personnes dans les toilettes de Mimi, c'est tout. Il s'inquiétait après avoir surpris l'une de nos conversations et j'ai pris la décision de lui faire confiance.</p><p>— Tout est ma faute, j'ai insisté pour savoir parce qu'ils semblaient vraiment très alarmés par la situation. Et la directrice m'a dit la même chose, le même jour, ajouta Seamus, les joues rougies par la gêne.</p><p>Drago était infiniment soulagé. La trahison n'en était pas vraiment une. Parce qu'il s'agissait de Seamus Finnigan, une personne de confiance. Parce que Théodore avait pris la décision en ayant à cœur de le protéger. Et surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient pas tout dit.</p><p>— Ne me refaites plus jamais ça ! J'ai cru un instant que vous aviez trahi votre promesse. Et ça je ne l'aurais pas pardonné !</p><p>Ils eurent tous le bon goût de vouloir disparaître dans un trou de souris, la tête basse.</p><p>— Théodore nous a raconté ce dont vous avez parlé pendant les vacances, reprit finalement Hermione. On ne peut pas te forcer à porter plainte, mais nous sommes tous convaincus que c'est nécessaire pour faire avancer l'enquête.</p><p>— Je ne porterais pas plainte, fin de la discussion.</p><p>— C'est loin d'être fini, intervint Théodore. Je leur ai raconté que tu t'es renfermé pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Et aussi pour le courrier que tu as reçu mercredi. Je sais que tu m'as menti sur son expéditeur. Montre-nous la lettre, Drago. Elle a visiblement eu un effet dévastateur, on ne peut pas te laisser seul avec ça.</p><p>— Pourquoi vous faites ça ? À part Théodore, j'ai été ignoble avec vous tous pendant des années, pourquoi vous m'aidez ? Je ne le mérite pas.</p><p>— Parce qu'on a décidé de te donner une deuxième chance, répondit Harry. En tous cas c'est ce que moi j'ai décidé. Tu m'as présenté tes excuses, plusieurs fois. Je les ai acceptées et je veux aller de l'avant.</p><p>— Et parce que tu es victime de ces gens. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ce que tu vis, quels que soient tes torts passés, renchérit Seamus.</p><p>Drago se tourna vers Ron, attendant une réponse de sa part. Les relations avec le rouquin restaient tendues et il ne voulait pas être aidé par quelqu'un qui se sentait forcé. Alors qu'il allait lancer une méchante pique, toujours énervé de leur altercation quelques instants plus tôt, il se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait réalisé le jour de Noël. Quelqu'un n'avait pas encore entendu des excuses qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début.</p><p>— Je te dois des excuses en bonne et due forme, Ronald. Pour toutes les méchancetés et les blagues de mauvais goût sur ta famille et vos finances. Et je te présente aussi mes condoléances pour le décès de ton frère, même si je me doute que c'est un peu tard pour ça.</p><p>Le rouquin en resta interdit, la bouche ouverte. Il tenta de parler, mais dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.</p><p>— Je… OK… merci. Désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il finalement, la larme à l'œil. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'ai pardonné, mais je suis d'accord avec Seamus, rien ne justifie une telle violence à ton égard.</p><p>Cet échange avait jeté un froid. Drago décida d'arrêter de faire le con et sortit un parchemin d'une de ses poches. Il le tendit devant lui, la main tremblante, attendant que quelqu'un le saisisse. Personne ne demanda ce que c'était, ils avaient tous deviné qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse lettre.</p><p>Hermione l'attrapa et la déplia. Elle la parcourut puis fixa son regard sur Drago. Son visage parlait pour elle : les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés, les pupilles foudroyantes.</p><p>— Tu peux la lire à haute voix pour les autres, si tu veux, proposa Drago, fébrile.</p><p>Et la voix de la brune, posée, mais bouillonnante de colère, s'éleva dans la pièce :</p><p>« <em>Malefoy,</em></p><p><em>Nous esp</em> <em>érons que tu as passé des fêtes horribles, seul, sans argent et sans famille. Comme cela doit être difficile pour toi, sans papa pour t'aider, sans maman pour t'envoyer des paquets de choses hors de prix.</em></p><p><em>Nous esp</em> <em>érons que tu as apprécié la présence de Stewart au repas du réveillon. Cet idiot a parfaitement joué son rôle et pourtant il se retrouve en retenue pour le reste de l'année. Nous considérons que cela est de ta faute et tu le paieras.</em></p><p><em>Sache que m</em> <em>ême si trois d'entre nous ont été expulsés, nous ne nous arrêterons pas tant que justice ne sera pas faite.</em></p><p><em>N</em> <em>'imagine pas que ta petite escorte minable et pathétique te sauvera continuellement. Comme si quelques élèves nous faisaient peur. D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui te soutiennent ouvertement et publiquement pourront subir d'éventuels dommages collatéraux. Nous espérons que tu vis confortablement avec cet égoïsme qui met des gens en danger pour toi.</em></p><p><em>Attends-toi </em> <em>à être surpris, notre vengeance peut arriver n'importe quand et sous n'importe quelle forme.</em></p><p><em>Et elle sera multiple, jusqu</em><em>'à ce que toutes nos morts soient vengées.</em> »</p><p>Le silence s'étira un long moment après la fin de la lecture. Le temps que chacun réalise la portée de ces mots et que la stupeur passe. Le sort en était jeté, le risque d'être abandonné à ses problèmes venait de crever le plafond. Après ces mots-là, qui voudrait encore le protéger, l'aider ? Mais surtout, Drago ne pouvait pas se permettre d'exiger leur présence, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Théodore resterait probablement, par solidarité Serpentard. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils avaient beaux être courageux, la situation était suffisamment alarmante pour qu'ils fassent marche arrière. Et même s'il en crevait à l'intérieur de les voir reculer, il ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir.</p><p>— On va commencer par montrer ça à McGonagall, proposa Seamus.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire de plus ? Franchement, jusqu'à maintenant elle n'a pas vraiment été très efficace, grimaça Théodore.</p><p>— J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de possibilités pour aider… Elle a fait arrêter l'envoi des beuglantes et c'est elle qui a imposé l'escorte de Drago par quelqu'un en permanence, après… heu… l'épisode des toilettes, exposa Hermione.</p><p>C'était le moment où Drago pouvait décider de dire toute la vérité au Préfet de leur année. Il se sentait humilié, encore et toujours. Mais il se rappela les paroles rassurantes que Hermione, Harry et Théodore avaient répétées maintes fois depuis cet évènement : il était la victime, pas le coupable, il ne devait pas avoir honte.</p><p>— Tu peux prononcer les mots Hermione : tentative de viol. Je ne suis pas en sucre, précisa Drago en faisant mine de ne pas être touché, camouflant ses mains tremblantes en croisant fermement les bras sur son torse. En tous les cas, la directrice m'a toujours reçu avec bienveillance, mais je crois que le problème vient du fait que les Aurors n'ont jamais vraiment enquêté, sur aucune des agressions que j'ai subi et qu'elle a reportées.</p><p>— On…</p><p>— Quoi ? s'étrangla Seamus en interrompant Harry. Attendez, j'ai bien entendu ? L'agression des vacances c'est une tentative de viol ?</p><p>Drago confirma d'un mouvement de tête en tentant de rester digne.</p><p>— Mais… c'est ignoble ! C'est abominable ! Je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour dire mon dégoût de ces gens ! s'indigna l'Irlandais, rouge de colère. Tu as mon entier soutien Drago, on va les faire payer ces raclures de fond de chiottes !</p><p>— Merci Seamus.</p><p>Drago se sentait rassuré, il ne serait pas jugé par Seamus et il restait son allié malgré tout.</p><p>— On en revient donc au même point, tu dois porter plainte pour que les choses évoluent officiellement, Drago, reprit Harry.</p><p>— Non, contesta-t-il. Et avant que vous interveniez, je ne me sens pas capable de faire face à un procès dans l'immédiat. Il n'y aura pas prescription avant plusieurs années, je me laisse la possibilité de changer d'avis, quand ma peine sera terminée. Pas avant.</p><p>— Tu auras mon soutien quoiqu'il arrive Drago, que ce soit demain ou dans dix ans, le rassura Théodore.</p><p>Les autres hochèrent la tête de concert, appuyant la décision de le soutenir également. Ils n'avaient pas tellement avancé sur la situation cependant.</p><p>— Donc, à part — encore — aller voir la directrice, on fait quoi ?</p><p>— On attend, on te protège, on surveille et on leur défonce la tronche à la première occasion, décida Ron. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous pensez tous la même chose que moi sans le dire !</p><p>Drago était terriblement ému et eut du mal à le cacher. Les Gryffondor n'étaient donc pas seulement courageux, mais téméraires, totalement givrés !</p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 16 janvier 2000</strong>
</p><p>Harry et Ron finissaient de se préparer dans leur dortoir actuellement déserté. La matinée était déjà bien avancée, mais les deux amis avaient préféré dormir et prendre un petit déjeuner tardif pendant que Théodore et Drago révisaient à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Quant à Justin Finch-Fletchley, il était aussi absent qu'un courant d'air. Depuis que les quatre autres garçons s'étaient rapprochés, il passait le moins de temps possible dans le dortoir. Cela n'étonnait pas Harry, tout le monde savait que le Poufsouffle n'aimait pas les Serpentard, et ce n'était pas nouveau.</p><p>— Je peux te poser une question, Harry ?</p><p>— C'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes ce genre de choses. C'est un truc indiscret ?</p><p>— Un peu… Est-ce que tu lui as dit à Malefoy ?</p><p>— Drago, Ron. Appelle-le par son prénom. Il y arrive bien lui.</p><p>— Ouais, ouais, OK. Je vais faire un effort.</p><p>— Ta question concerne ma bisexualité ou mes sentiments pour lui ?</p><p>— Les deux en fait, rougit le rouquin.</p><p>— Il sait que je suis bi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui parler d'autre chose, vu qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai pas eu l'occasion depuis la rentrée.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais qu'il est pas intéressé si tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?</p><p>Harry roula des yeux. Il résista à la tentation de se pincer pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve. C'était impossible qu'il soit en train d'avoir cette discussion avec son meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leurs relations amoureuses, Ron étant toujours assez mal à l'aise à cette idée.</p><p>— Attends… Tu ne serais pas en train de me suggérer de le draguer, si ?</p><p>— Draguer qui ? intervint une voix depuis la porte du dortoir.</p><p>Harry sursauta si fort qu'il en glissa du bord de son lit, se rattrapant maladroitement à l'un des piliers pour ne pas s'étaler par terre. C'était Théodore. Il entra dans la pièce, suivi de Drago. Harry jeta un regard foudroyant à Ron, espérant qu'il ne ferait pas de bourde. Il croisa aussi les doigts pour que les Serpentard n'aient pas entendu le début de la conversation.</p><p>— Juste un mec que Harry trouve canon, expliqua Ron.</p><p>Harry souffla intérieurement de soulagement et se leva pour attraper sa cape d'hiver. Il échangea un regard avec Théodore, il avait un air perplexe. Harry se rappela qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son orientation sexuelle et que le jeune homme, qui n'était jamais intrusif, n'osait pas demander.</p><p>— Ah ouais, tu savais pas. Je suis bi, lança Harry nonchalamment.</p><p>Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il en fasse une affaire d'État, il était maintenant à l'aise avec ça. Surtout depuis qu'il avait abordé le sujet avec ses deux plus proches amis, il n'avait plus peur de le dire à voix haute et n'avait pas exigé le secret à ce sujet. Et ça faisait un bien fou.</p><p>Théodore ne répondit rien, mais hocha la tête, juste pour signifier qu'il avait entendu. Harry trouva que c'était très appréciable. De toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction de rejet de la part de ce garçon qui connaissait l'homosexualité de Drago depuis toujours visiblement. Alors que très peu de personnes avaient été dans le secret et que les deux Serpentard ne se fréquentaient pas tant que ça avant cette année.</p><p>— Et qui est l'heureux élu ? questionna Drago d'un ton qui sonna tout sauf innocent aux oreilles de Harry.</p><p>— Pourquoi, tu es intéressé ? lança Ron avec un immense sourire.</p><p>— Non, clôtura froidement Drago avant de se retourner pour refermer son coffre à l'aide d'un sort.</p><p>Harry fusilla Ron du regard et lui fit signe qu'il perdait la tête. Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Le brun savait que son meilleur ami était convaincu qu'il avait bien fait de demander. Sauf que c'était tout le contraire, évidemment. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que Drago admette avoir des vues sur Harry devant témoins, que cela soit vrai ou non.</p><p>— Bon, on ne va pas épiloguer là-dessus toute la journée, le match commence dans quinze minutes les gars. Faut pas traîner ! encouragea Harry, histoire de changer de sujet de conversation.</p><p>Ils finirent de s'habiller chaudement pour affronter le froid hivernal et sortirent du dortoir. Drago grommelait dans son coin qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se geler les fesses pour voir voler l'équipe de Serpentard alors qu'il n'y jouait pas. Manque de chance pour lui, tous ses camarades voulaient s'y rendre et il était inenvisageable qu'il soit seul au dortoir étant donné les circonstances.</p><p>Depuis la rentrée, Drago n'était jamais resté isolé, nulle part. Excepté l'intérieur des cabinets de toilette ou de douche, il y avait toujours au moins une personne avec lui. Et le plus souvent, ils se déplaçaient en groupe.</p><p>Aussi, les attaques contre le Serpentard s'étaient raréfiées, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Certains lui lançaient encore des insultes au détour des couloirs, mais rien de sérieux à signaler. Harry repensait souvent à la lettre de menaces, mais il espérait vraiment que leur présence était assez dissuasive pour éviter que les choses dérapent de nouveau. Il se trompait.</p><p>Ils étaient parmi les derniers de l'école à arriver au stade. De celui-ci se répandait une rumeur comme seule une foule pouvait en créer. La presque totalité des étudiants se retrouvait pour tous les matchs de Quidditch. Seuls quelques récalcitrants, telle Hermione, n'y voyaient un intérêt que lorsque leur équipe jouait. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs décidé de les rejoindre un peu plus tard, elle avait prévu de rédiger un courrier pour ses parents puis d'aller le déposer dans la boîte à lettre moldue la plus proche, à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard. Elle profitait allègrement du privilège d'être en Huitième année : excepté Drago, ils pouvaient tous·tes sortir de l'école chaque week-end.</p><p>N'ayant aucune tribune attitrée, les élèves de Huitième année se répartissaient en général selon leurs anciennes Maisons. Cette fois le petit groupe voulait rester ensemble, mais n'ayant pu trancher ils avaient tiré au sort. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tribune de Poufsouffle.</p><p>Ils montèrent au sommet de la tour menant en haut des gradins. Harry scruta autour de lui, cherchant un endroit avec quelques places libres. Ce fut au bout de longues secondes qu'il remarqua les tracts que tous les spectateurs tenaient en mains. En parcourant du regard l'ensemble du stade, il lui sembla que l'intégralité des personnes présentes en avait un.</p><p>Un frisson le traversa, un mauvais pressentiment naquit au creux de son ventre. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait trouvé Drago attaché à un mur. Que se passait-il cette fois ? Il échangea un regard avec les trois autres garçons, ils avaient tous compris qu'un évènement anormal avait lieu.</p><p>Tout à coup, les personnes les plus proches du petit groupe s'aperçurent de leur présence et les décibels grimpèrent. Un nom traversa toutes les lèvres au fur et à mesure que la foule se tournait vers eux. Drago Malefoy. Les doigts commencèrent à pointer vers le blond et les rires fusèrent.</p><p>Harry descendit les marches des gradins jusqu'à arriver à des places disponibles, laissant derrière lui ses camarades, figés autour de Drago. Le brun tenta de jeter un œil aux papiers, mais toutes les personnes en bordure d'escalier les cachaient sur son passage. Il dut se faufiler entre deux rangées pour atteindre une partie d'un banc sans personne. Des feuillets y étaient disposés. Harry en attrapa un.</p><p>Une seule page, une photo sorcière de chaque côté. Les deux clichés avec le même sujet : Drago Malefoy. Le recto présentait la scène d'humiliation qu'il avait vécue en novembre : attaché au mur, se débattant en vain, les insultes écrites en rouge sang sur sa peau.</p><p>Harry tourna la feuille et une bile amère lui monta à la gorge. Comment avaient-ils osé faire ça ? L'image animée montrait au premier plan un dos partiellement couvert d'un vêtement, des bras attachés et des fesses nues. À l'arrière-plan, une personne, dont on ne voyait pas plus haut que le ventre, débouclait une ceinture et ouvrait une braguette. Impossible de se méprendre, il s'agissait d'un homme se déshabillant, à genoux derrière Drago. L'identité du Serpentard était confirmée par la Marque sur son avant-bras gauche, clairement visible, bien que son visage n'apparaissait pas.</p><p>Le Gryffondor, ayant été personnellement témoin de l'agression, sentit une rage immense déferler dans ses veines. Cette ignoble mise en scène transformait une tentative de viol en sexe, certes mouvementé, mais qui avait l'air consenti. Qui pouvait avoir autant de haine pour quelqu'un d'autre ?</p><p>Harry fourra l'image dans une poche et revint sur ses pas. Il fusilla du regard toutes les personnes qu'il croisa et arracha un nombre conséquent de feuilles de mains récalcitrantes. Il incendia les étudiants, hors de lui.</p><p>En remontant vers le petit groupe resté en haut des gradins il se rendit compte de plusieurs choses en même temps. Tout d'abord, il y avait du mouvement dans la tribune où se trouvait l'équipe professorale, visiblement ils venaient de réaliser ce qui se déroulait dans l'enceinte du stade. Ensuite, en relevant les yeux vers Drago il constata que ce dernier avait finalement réussi à prendre connaissance des tracts. Il en tenait un dans ses mains et les regards de Ron et Théodore y étaient également fixés.</p><p>Il fallait très bien connaître Drago pour savoir à quel point il déployait des efforts incommensurables pour avoir l'air de ne rien ressentir à la vue de ces photographies. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, sa bouche à peine pincée, ses narines juste frémissantes, ses yeux qui papillonnaient un peu trop, ses joues vaguement rosées.</p><p>Harry atteignit ses amis au moment où Drago déchirait le papier de ses mains tremblantes. Une larme qu'il ne put pas retenir s'échappa de son œil gauche, mais il la fit disparaître instantanément du bout du doigt. Et il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir dans les escaliers.</p><p>Harry échangea un regard avec Ron et Théodore. Ils se demandaient tous les trois que faire. Et finalement, les tâches se décomposèrent d'elles-mêmes.</p><p>— Je suis le plus rapide, je vais le rattraper, décida Harry.</p><p>— Je vais prévenir Hermione de nous rejoindre en Salle Commune, proposa Ron. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà sortie de l'école.</p><p>— Je vais chercher Seamus chez les Gryffondor et on va aller voir McGonagall avant de vous retrouver, fit Théodore.</p><p>Au moment même où les trois jeunes hommes se séparèrent, inconsciente du drame qui se jouait dans les gradins, Madame Bibine siffla le début du match entre Serpentard et Serdaigle.</p><p>OooO</p><p>Harry dévala les marches de la tour du stade le plus vite qu'il put, espérant que Drago n'avait pas eu d'ennuis en partant seul. Son imagination travaillait à plein régime et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait un moment idéal pour l'attaquer. Peut-être que ses détracteurs avaient prévu qu'il se retrouverait isolé. La peur tordit les entrailles de Harry et il accéléra encore, au risque de se rompre les os.</p><p>Il appela le blond tout du long, espérant qu'il l'entendrait et l'attendrait. Et en même temps, il se disait que c'était impossible qu'il soit entendu de si loin avec tout le bruit provoqué par les spectateurs du match.</p><p>En bas de la tour, il chercha aux alentours une tête blonde. La chevelure du Serpentard poussait incroyablement vite de l'avis de Harry et ses cheveux ras de mi-novembre étaient déjà un lointain souvenir. Le Serpentard se plaignait quotidiennement que c'était trop lent et que ses quatre misérables centimètres ne lui allaient pas. Et les autres garçons du dortoir le taquinaient tout autant sur son égocentrisme et son obsession superficielle.</p><p>Harry tenta de réfléchir à toute vitesse, où se rendrait Drago pour se sentir en sécurité ? À sa place il irait au château, dans la Salle Commune. De toute façon le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se dédoubler, il devait choisir. Il repartit à toute allure vers les murs de Poudlard.</p><p>Ce fut par chance qu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil des reflets blonds qui bondissaient vers le fond du parc et disparurent d'un coup, comme avalés sous terre. Le saule cogneur, évidemment. Harry ne doutait pas que le Serpentard avait compris comment passer sans se blesser. Et au moins, il ne risquait pas d'être attaqué dans le tunnel ou dans la Cabane Hurlante.</p><p>Harry bifurqua et fonça vers l'arbre, évitant les quelques branches habilement. Il n'eut pas besoin d'appuyer sur le nœud de racines et se laissa glisser dans le trou béant.</p><p>Il s'apprêta à lancer un <em>Lumos</em>, le tunnel devenant entièrement noir à seulement quelques mètres de l'entrée, mais un bruit tout proche l'alerta.</p><p>À quelques pas de lui, Drago était à quatre pattes sur le sol en terre, vomissant toutes ses tripes. Des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge en même temps.</p><p>Le Gryffondor s'accroupit à ses côtés, évitant de le toucher, ne sachant pas s'il apprécierait.</p><p>Drago se releva finalement et se traîna un peu plus loin, s'adossant à une des parois du tunnel. Il avait le visage complètement défait. Harry s'approcha et lança un <em>Aguamenti </em>sur un mouchoir dans l'optique de l'humidifier. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il rata son sort et se trempa le pantalon. Au moins, le tissu qu'il tendit à Drago était mouillé.</p><p>Pendant que le Serpentard se rafraîchissait le visage, Harry fit disparaître le vomi avec un <em>Evanesco</em>, maîtrisé cette fois. Puis il s'installa près de lui, laissant une petite distance entre eux. Le Gryffondor pouvait parfois être complètement à côté de ses pompes, mais il se rendait compte que Drago ne devait pas vouloir être trop approché en cet instant.</p><p>Ce dernier avait roulé le tissu en boule et le tenait toujours aux creux de ses mains jointes, ses bras coincés entre son torse et ses genoux relevés. Il ne pleurait plus, mais Harry avait du mal à bien distinguer les détails de son visage dans la faible clarté du tunnel.</p><p>Le brun laissa passer un long moment, respectant le silence de son camarade. Il se perdit dans l'observation sans fin du mur opposé. Il essayait de se mettre à sa place et cela le faisait déjà se sentir si mal qu'il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Drago pouvait ressentir. Harry avait beau être empathique, avoir l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les entrailles au fer rouge ne lui semblait vraiment pas normal. Il avait craint pour la vie de ses amis des dizaines de fois au cours des années passées, mais jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi. Sans être un expert sur le sujet, cela confirmait à Harry qu'il éprouvait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le Serpentard. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas cherché, loin de là. Il pensait même que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Ils étaient récemment devenus proches, certes, mais il y avait encore tant d'éléments dans leur passé qui ne pourraient jamais s'accorder avec une aventure amoureuse, ou sexuelle. De nombreux non-dits, des excuses pas prêtes à être proférées ou qui ne le seraient jamais… Mais dans quelle merde s'était-il encore mis ?</p><p>— Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda finalement Harry au bout d'un très long moment.</p><p>— Vaguement, répondit une petite voix. L'envie de vomir a disparu, pas le reste.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir marcher ? À l'heure qu'il est, McGonagall a dû faire le nécessaire et je crois qu'on serait mieux au dortoir, ou à l'infirmerie si tu préfères.</p><p>— J'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé toute mon énergie là-haut, pour ne pas craquer devant cette foule, et dans la course que j'ai faite après. Tu pourrais m'aider ?</p><p>Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, croisant son regard gris. Pour la première fois, il le voyait si désemparé, si vrai, sans façade. Sa détresse se lisait dans ses pupilles et Harry devinait qu'il avait fait tomber ses dernières barrières en sollicitant son aide si franchement. Le Gryffondor se demanda combien de personnes dans ce monde avaient déjà vu Drago, le vrai Drago, comme il le voyait à ce moment. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il en profita, se sentant égoïstement privilégié, parce que ça ne durerait pas. À peine dehors, Drago montrerait de nouveau un masque, pour avoir l'air fort. Alors qu'il était totalement dévasté, détruit. Mais il ne subsistait que ça, que sa fierté, tout le reste lui avait été arraché par Voldemort, le Magenmagot et ses harceleurs.</p><p>— Bien sûr.</p><p>Harry se releva et lui tendit la main. Drago la saisit et les deux jeunes hommes ressortirent du trou sous le saule. Le Gryffondor immobilisa l'arbre, le temps que Drago titube assez loin pour être hors de portée des branches furieuses. Harry le rattrapa en quelques enjambées et passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille, le tenant fermement. Le Serpentard glissa sa main sur les épaules de Harry et ce dernier enserra son poignet pour parfaire son soutien.</p><p>Ils marchèrent lentement vers l'entrée du château. Au loin, des cris venant du stade de Quidditch étaient portés par le vent. Harry espéra que la directrice s'était occupée du problème, mais il la remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir arrêté le match. Drago n'était certainement pas prêt à croiser des centaines d'étudiants se moquant ouvertement de lui.</p><p>OooO</p><p>Ce fut dans la cour de Poudlard que Drago et Harry retrouvèrent Hermione, Théodore, Ron et Seamus. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers eux depuis les portes principales. Elles étaient fermées. Et c'était anormal.</p><p>— Merlin tout puissant, vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama Seamus.</p><p>— On s'est fait un sang d'encre, ajouta Hermione.</p><p>Drago était profondément rassuré de les voir. Théodore vint d'ailleurs très vite le soutenir de l'autre côté. Mais Harry resta à sa droite et le blond en fut soulagé. Il avait pensé que dès que quelqu'un prendrait le relais, son chevalier servant laisserait sa place. Il ne l'avait donc pas aidé juste par grandeur d'âme. Il semblait vraiment se soucier de lui. D'ailleurs, Drago avait été étonné de son tact dans le tunnel du saule cogneur. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé ainsi. C'était une facette appréciable du grand Héros. Il ne le connaissait véritablement que très peu finalement. Et il aimait de plus en plus ce qu'il découvrait sur lui, bien loin de ce que son père lui avait assené et qu'il avait longtemps cru.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Drago. Pourquoi c'est fermé ?</p><p>Le Serpentard vit toutes les autres personnes présentes échanger des regards. S'ils hésitaient à lui dire la vérité pour l'épargner cela ne lui convenait pas.</p><p>— Vu vos têtes, ça doit me concerner. Je veux savoir ! exigea-t-il.</p><p>— Les photos qu'il y avait dans le stade… Elles ont aussi été mises dans le château. Collées aux murs, partout. Avec des sorts de glu perpétuelle, lâcha Théodore.</p><p>— McGonagall est en train de voir ce qu'il est possible de faire, continua Hermione. En attendant, elle a fermé pour que personne ne puisse rentrer. Mais elle fera une exception pour toi, on t'a cherché partout, Drago.</p><p>À ces mots, Ron se rendit jusqu'aux portes et frappa. Les panneaux de bois s'ouvrirent sur Rusard et sa chatte. Ils échangèrent visiblement quelques phrases, que Drago ne pouvait entendre d'où il était. Puis Ron leur fit des gestes les invitant à venir.</p><p>Le petit groupe entra dans le Hall, et Drago cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la différence de luminosité. La directrice les attendait.</p><p>— Monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi. Je pense qu'une visite à l'infirmerie s'impose. Tous les autres, vous pouvez sortir.</p><p>Drago fit un pas en avant et fut retenu par les bras de Harry et Théodore qui le soutenaient toujours. Ron, Hermione et Seamus se placèrent devant lui.</p><p>— Sauf votre respect, madame la directrice, Drago n'ira nulle part sans nous, s'imposa Hermione.</p><p>— Il est en sécurité avec nous, confirma Théodore.</p><p>McGonagall manqua s'étouffer d'indignation.</p><p>— Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que ce jeune homme ne sera pas en sécurité avec moi ? Je suis étonnée de votre attitude miss Granger, de la vôtre aussi monsieur Nott.</p><p>— Avec vous il le sera, mais une fois à l'infirmerie il sera forcément seul à un moment ou à un autre, continua Harry, s'opposant ouvertement à la sorcière. De toute façon, il a besoin de notre soutien pour se déplacer.</p><p>Drago se sentit profondément infantilisé, tout le monde parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Et il n'était pas si faible que ça, ses forces revenaient.</p><p>— C'est bon, Potter, je ne suis pas un gamin non plus. Je sais encore marcher, décida-t-il en jouant des épaules pour se débarrasser de ses soutiens.</p><p>— Ta gueule, Malefoy, siffla à voix basse Harry à son oreille. Tu vois pas qu'on fait ça pour rester tous ensemble ? Alors, range ton égo et laisse-nous gérer.</p><p>Drago se renferma sur lui-même et n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Qu'ils se débrouillent. De toute façon, seul ou pas, il ne voyait pas bien ce qui pouvait encore lui arriver de pire que ce qu'il avait déjà vécu à Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Il n'imaginait pas ses harceleurs utiliser les mêmes attaques que précédemment et il n'allait tout de même pas se faire kidnapper sous les yeux de madame Pomfresh ?</p><p>Après d'âpres négociations, et quelques points retirés pour insolence, le petit groupe fut autorisé à escorter Drago à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier fut forcé à boire une potion tonique puis tout le monde se déplaça jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Heureusement, cette dernière était exempte des abominables photographies qui décoraient actuellement les murs des couloirs de l'établissement scolaire.</p><p>Épuisé, malgré la potion, Drago se rendit au dortoir et s'isola derrière les tentures de son lit. Il retira ses chaussures, sa cape d'hiver et se glissa tout habillé sous les couvertures. Les autres restèrent dans la pièce et il les entendit discuter jusqu'au moment où les voix se firent lointaines. Il s'endormit en pleurant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 8, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c’est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 17/09/2020 pour la suite ! Voici le titre du prochain chapitre : Confiance et confidences.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre 9 — Confiance et confidences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p><p>Un grand merci pour vos kuddos sur le chapitre précédent.</p><p>Pour ce chapitre 9, on démarre juste après la fin du précédent un peu plus tard dans la journée. Un chapitre avec beaucoup de douceur et quelques aveux.</p><p>Au niveau écriture, je suis « en pause » d’inspiration. J’ai des semaines atrocement chargées et je ne suis pas disponible pour écrire. Mais dès que j’aurais fini ma fiction je passerais à un chapitre par semaine. D’ici fin octobre au plus tard je pourrais reprendre l’écriture à fond et ça ira très vite. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j’ai énormément d’avance sur les prochains chapitres pour ne pas vous laisser languir. </p><p>Bonne lecture !</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p><p>Rating : M+</p><p>EDIT : Je viens de réaliser, après avoir posté ce chapitre 9, que le 8 ne l'avait pas été il y a deux semaines. J'ai résolu le problème mais je vous invite à vérifier avant de lire celui-ci que vous avez bien lu le 8.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 9 — Confiance et confidences</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 16 janvier 2000 (suite)</strong>
</p><p>Harry arriva dans le dortoir à dix-neuf heures quinze pour relever Théodore. Il avait fait le plus vite possible pour prendre quelques morceaux de pain dès le début de l'heure du dîner. Il était en train de les grignoter quand il poussa la porte.</p><p>Théodore était assis sur son propre lit, un livre sur les genoux, une plume à la main dont l'encre gouttait sur un parchemin. Les yeux dans le vague.</p><p>— Quelque chose à signaler ?</p><p>— Non, rien du tout. Il dort toujours, mais il est sacrément agité, répondit Théodore en rangeant ses affaires.</p><p>— Va dîner, je prends le relais. Vous nous ramenez quelque chose à manger en remontant ?</p><p>Le jeune homme frêle hocha la tête, se leva de son lit et s'approcha de Harry.</p><p>— Harry, je me souviens de ce que tu as dit à Drago sur les raisons qui te poussent à l'aider. Tu étais vraiment sérieux hein, ce n'est pas une façon de te sentir utile ou je ne sais quoi ?</p><p>— Drago est persuadé que j'ai le complexe du héros. Ce qui est vrai c'est que je n'aime pas l'injustice et que je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Au tout début de l'année, oui, peut-être que je ne cherchais qu'à rendre service ou être sympa. Mais ça a changé, je crois profondément aux deuxièmes chances et Drago a su saisir la sienne. Il devient quelqu'un de bien ou il l'a toujours été, mais le cachait bien…</p><p>— Il l'a toujours été, mais son père a tout fait pour briser cette part de lui. Je suis au courant, j'étais celui à qui il se confiait très occasionnellement, dans le secret.</p><p>— Je suis content de le connaître enfin, alors.</p><p>— Essaye de ne pas foirer avec lui, d'accord ? Il n'a jamais eu de vrais amis avant cette année et encore moins de relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un.</p><p>— Je suis très fidèle en amitié, Théo, éluda Harry, inquiet par la perspicacité du Serpentard.</p><p>— Je ne parle pas de ça et tu le sais. J'ai des yeux, des oreilles et un cerveau, Harry.</p><p>Il avait deviné. Harry était mortifié d'être si lisible et espérait que Drago n'était pas aussi observateur. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisi le message, les deux Serpentard se serraient les coudes et Théodore ne laisserait pas Harry blesser Drago.</p><p>Théodore quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres étudiants dans la Grande Salle. Harry s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et attendit, les yeux rivés sur les rideaux fermés de Drago.</p><p>Pendant tout le temps que Drago avait dormi, la directrice et l'équipe professorale avaient œuvré pour recouvrir ou dissimuler toutes les photographies collées aux murs de l'établissement.</p><p>McGonagall avait également réuni le petit groupe d'élèves qui protégeait Drago et avait été honnête. Elle était furieuse de ce qui s'était passé dans le stade et dans le château, et elle désespérait de ne pas avoir des aides concrètes du Bureau des Aurors. L'agent responsable de l'enquête depuis le début de l'année semblait peu enclin à croire à l'innocence de son élève harcelé étant donné son passé et avait sûrement relégué cette affaire dans les cas les moins importants à traiter. Elle avait signalé tous les incidents, même les plus minimes, mais l'enquêteur ne s'était déplacé que deux fois, avait pris les dépositions et était reparti le plus vite possible. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour débusquer la tête pensante de cette vendetta.</p><p>Seamus avait abordé les insultes proférées par Daphnée Greengrass le jour de l'anniversaire de Théodore et la directrice avait promis de la recevoir pour la questionner. Cependant, personne ne croyait à cette piste, la jeune femme étant absente du château au moment de l'agression dans les toilettes, il était impossible de la relier à celle-ci puisque les trois élèves pris sur le fait n'avaient pas voulu fournir le moindre nom. Ils étaient restés quasiment muets et seule une enquête ouverte suite à une plainte officielle de Drago autoriserait éventuellement l'utilisation du Veritaserum ou de la legilimancie pour connaître la vérité. Or Drago s'y refusait.</p><p>Harry ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête des dizaines d'arguments qu'il pourrait dire pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Le blond avait été très clair, il ne voulait pas porter plainte. Et Harry se doutait qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui en parle tout le temps.</p><p>Un hurlement à vous glacer les sangs résonna tout à coup dans le dortoir. Harry se leva, cherchant d'où provenait ce son presque inhumain. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne dans cette pièce. Il se précipita et ouvrit d'un coup les rideaux du lit de Drago.</p><p>Ce dernier était assis, la respiration courte et erratique, le visage figé de terreur, le front luisant de transpiration, les pupilles dilatées et les doigts crispés sur son pull. Harry passa la main devant son regard, pas de réaction.</p><p>— Drago ! apostropha Harry dans l'espoir qu'il sorte de son état d'hébétude.</p><p>Le Serpentard sursauta violemment et tourna la tête vers Harry. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son visage récupéra des couleurs et ses traits s'adoucirent.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ?</p><p>— Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tu viens de te réveiller en poussant un hurlement à ressusciter les morts.</p><p>— Quelle heure est-il ?</p><p>— Pas loin de vingt heures. Tu as dormi toute l'après-midi. Tu as fait des cauchemars ?</p><p>Drago se frotta le visage, visiblement las. Sa sieste ne semblait pas l'avoir reposé, il avait toujours de gros cernes.</p><p>— Ouais… J'en fais beaucoup ces derniers temps.</p><p>— Moi aussi j'en fais régulièrement, sympathisa Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit, à distance du Serpentard. La guerre a laissé des séquelles derrière elle…</p><p>— S'il n'y avait que ça, encore… Je m'y suis habitué, depuis que face-de-serpent s'est invité chez nous.</p><p>Harry comprenait très bien ce que Drago pouvait vivre. Les moments difficiles, les épreuves revenaient toujours le tourmenter dans ses songes. Avec les multiples agressions qu'il subissait depuis quelques mois, le Serpentard devait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil reposant.</p><p>— Ça devait être particulièrement intense cette fois-ci, compatit Harry. Je ne t'avais jamais entendu crier avant. Tu as besoin d'en parler ?</p><p>— Je ne préfère pas, trop difficile. Et je jette un sort de silence autour de mon lit d'habitude. J'ai dû oublier.</p><p>— OK, je te laisse reprendre tes esprits alors. Et si tu veux, il est encore temps d'aller manger.</p><p>Harry se leva pour permettre au blond de se réveiller sans se sentir épié. Il fut interrompu.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si c'est l'heure du dîner ?</p><p>— On a monté la garde à tour de rôle pour que tu ne sois pas seul.</p><p>Drago leva les yeux au ciel, cela fit rire Harry intérieurement. Il le regarda se débattre avec ses couvertures et passer les jambes hors de son lit. Le Gryffondor réalisa alors qu'il était encore tout habillé. Des vêtements avec des traces de terre et une odeur déplaisante de résidus de régurgitation. Harry fronça le nez de dégoût.</p><p>— Quoi ? s'étonna Drago.</p><p>— C'est pas pour te vexer, mais t'es sale et tu sens pas la rose, Malefoy !</p><p>— Je t'emmerde Potter ! Je sais encore déterminer seul si je pue ou pas ! Et un Malefoy ne sent pas mauvais, nous avons une hygiène irréprochable !</p><p>À ces mots, il porta sa manche à son visage et sa bouche se déforma en un rictus écœuré. Harry éclata de rire.</p><p>— Irréprochable, hein ?</p><p>— Ouais bon, j'admets que j'avais tort. Pour cette fois seulement ! bouda le blond.</p><p>— Une douche s'impose. Je t'attends là et on ira dîner après si tu veux.</p><p>Harry vit Drago se figer puis se remettre sous les couvertures.</p><p>— Je pense que je vais plutôt me recoucher finalement. Je suis trop fatigué pour manger de toute manière.</p><p>— Drago, tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état, tenta de le raisonner Harry.</p><p>Le Serpentard baissa la tête vers ses mains qu'il triturait inlassablement. Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.</p><p>— J'ai un peu peur de me retrouver tout seul là-dedans, chuchota Drago. Je sais que c'est stupide vu qu'il n'y a personne…</p><p>— C'est pas stupide du tout. Ton cerveau est en alerte à cause de ce que tu as vécu ces derniers mois, cela peut perturber même les choses les plus faciles à faire.</p><p>— Tu as bouffé une encyclopédie en attendant que je me réveille, ou quoi ?</p><p>— Ouch, ça fait mal ! se plaignit Harry en mimant une douleur, avant de sourire. Allez, je t'emmène.</p><p>Harry se rapprocha et tendit la main. Il allait accompagner son camarade dans la salle de bain, comme le faisait Théodore tous les jours depuis le retour des vacances. Aucun des autres garçons du groupe ne s'était porté volontaire pour faire le garde du corps de Drago au moment de la douche, ils ne se sentaient pas assez proches de lui. Mais si Théodore pouvait le faire, Harry aussi.</p><p>OooO</p><p>Drago regarda la main quelques instants avant de la saisir. Harry avait raison, il empestait la mort et il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Même s'il se sentait si mal dans son corps, comme dépossédé, depuis que ces ordures avaient posé les mains sur lui. Chaque jour, il avait lutté contre le dégoût que la vue de sa peau provoquait en lui. Et cette fois-ci, l'idée même de se déshabiller l'horrifiait, lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Les photos lui avaient fait revivre les moments qu'elles illustraient, avec toutes les émotions, toutes les sensations, ravivant les souvenirs pourtant récents. Créant d'abominables cauchemars.</p><p>Il se leva et Harry le dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Une nausée lui retourna l'estomac en même temps qu'une impression de chaleur s'emparait de son corps tout entier. La tête lui tournait.</p><p>Il trébucha, Harry resserra sa prise et le rattrapa avant qu'il tombe. Comment faisait-il pour avoir des réflexes pareils ? Il vint à l'esprit de Drago que ça expliquait probablement son talent d'attrapeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'associer les mots « Harry Potter » et « talent » et que ça lui semblait normal.</p><p>— Ça va ? s'inquiéta son chevalier servant.</p><p>— Juste un vertige. Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme et je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir vu que j'ai sauté le petit déjeuner.</p><p>— Ouais et c'est pas comme si tu te nourrissais correctement en plus, grommela Harry en ouvrant la porte de la pièce d'eau.</p><p>— Occupe-toi de tes oignons !</p><p>— On reparlera de ça une autre fois, promit le Gryffondor en asseyant Drago sur un des bancs.</p><p>Drago n'en revenait pas, Harry n'avait pas répliqué. Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond !</p><p>Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago remarqua avec un peu de retard que le brun était parti ouvrir les robinets d'une des cabines de douche, celle du coin, la plus spacieuse. Il prit sur lui pour commencer à se déshabiller, malgré l'effort que cela lui demandait. Il détourna les yeux du miroir en face de lui, ne supportant plus son reflet. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, les cheveux trop courts, le visage amaigri et mangé par les cernes. Et il l'avait mérité.</p><p>Un corps vint se placer juste devant lui et deux mains attrapèrent le bas de son pull pour lui remonter au-dessus de la tête et l'enlever. Drago n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, les bras engoncés sous le tissu épais alors qu'il venait de retirer ses manches.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? s'indigna-t-il.</p><p>— Je t'aide à te déshabiller. Tu ne vas pas te laver avec tes vêtements, si ?</p><p>— J'en suis pas à ce point-là ! Je peux me débrouiller avec ça, merci.</p><p>Drago détestait cette sensation de dépendance. Il avait le plus grand mal à imaginer enlever tout ce tissu, mais repoussait l'aide qu'on lui offrait. Il en avait assez d'être dorloté ! Il refusait de l'être, il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait, à lui de faire face.</p><p>Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Voilà qui était mieux. Drago retira son deuxième pull léger, qu'il mettait toujours l'hiver pour avoir bien chaud, avec moins de difficulté. Fort de ce petit exploit, compte tenu de la faiblesse qu'il ressentait, il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise.</p><p>Ses doigts tremblaient et il eut le plus grand mal à défaire le premier. Il dut souffler et reposer ses mains pour se calmer. Le manque d'énergie, mais surtout l'idée de se retrouver sans protection vestimentaire, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.</p><p>Après le deuxième bouton, détaché au prix de longues minutes d'efforts, Harry vint à sa rescousse. Cette fois, il abdiqua, réalisant qu'il était inutile de s'entêter ainsi. Il avait besoin d'aide, il l'accepta.</p><p>Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla devant lui et son regard resta fixé sur sa tâche. Les petits boutons de nacre sortirent avec aisance de leurs boutonnières sous les doigts à la peau mate. Quand le dernier fut détaché, Harry tira doucement sur les pans du tissu retenu dans le pantalon et fit glisser la chemise des épaules de Drago. Il la plia sommairement pour la poser sur le banc. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le torse de Drago.</p><p>Le Serpentard avait parfaitement conscience du potentiel hautement érotique de ce qui était en train de se passer, se souvenant des réactions involontaires de son corps quand Harry l'avait aidé avec le marqueur dans son dos. Mais son cerveau fatigué et traumatisé ne le vivait pas ainsi et il en était reconnaissant, il ne survivrait pas à l'humiliation de bander devant Potter.</p><p>— Je suis vraiment désolé, Drago, chuchota Harry tout à coup en relevant ses yeux vers lui.</p><p>— Pour quoi ?</p><p>— Pour le <em>Sectumsempra</em>. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais cette fois je le pense réellement, je suis mortifié par ce que j'ai fait.</p><p>Ah oui, il avait vu les cicatrices. Voilà ce qui l'avait hypnotisé si longtemps. Son regard vert était si sincère, si touchant. Drago fut ému, presque bouleversé par tant de franchise, de bonté. Comment ce type pouvait-il être aussi agaçant à la fin ? Ce sort qu'il lui avait jeté était un témoin des défauts du Gryffondor et Drago avait appris à apprécier cette facette de lui. Il était loin d'être le golden boy parfait encensé par la Grande-Bretagne, il l'avait compris. Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par sa réaction pleine de remords. Cela faisait partie des choses qu'il avait apprises sur lui : le brun était pétri de culpabilité et de remords depuis des années.</p><p>— J'ai déjà accepté tes excuses. Inutile de te flageller avec ça. En plus, je l'ai mérité, je te rappelle que j'ai essayé de te lancer un <em>Doloris</em>, tu n'as fait que te défendre.</p><p>— Merci, mais ça n'empêchera pas que je me sentirais coupable de ça toute ma vie. Enfin bon, c'est comme ça…</p><p>Harry rebaissa la tête pour continuer le déshabillage de Drago, lui ôtant ses chaussettes avec douceur, en touchant sa peau le moins possible. Difficile pour le Serpentard de déterminer si c'était par égard pour lui ou pour une autre raison : dégoût, gêne ?</p><p>— Lève-toi, exigea-t-il ensuite. On enlève le bas.</p><p>Drago se mit debout en s'appuyant sur les épaules du Gryffondor, toujours à genoux. Il déboucla lentement sa ceinture en cuir, déboutonna le pantalon en réussissant l'exploit de ne même pas le frôler et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles.</p><p>Harry se releva sans toucher aux sous-vêtements et Drago fut soulagé. Ils se fixèrent un instant, iris verts et iris gris, l'un presque nu, l'autre entièrement vêtu. Malgré la situation extrêmement inhabituelle, Drago ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, bien moins que s'il avait été seul avec ses pensées. Le regard du Gryffondor était très bienveillant. Il lui tendit la main pour le diriger vers la douche où l'eau chaude coulait déjà. Elle avait créé un brouillard de vapeur qui progressait lentement dans l'espace de la pièce, la remplissant peu à peu.</p><p>Harry poussa Drago sous le jet, restant à proximité, ses chaussettes s'imbibant du liquide qui ruisselait au sol. Il fit un aller-retour dans la salle de bain, revenant avec une trousse de toilette, puis referma la porte de la cabine derrière eux, préservant l'intimité du blond au cas où quelqu'un arriverait.</p><p>L'eau chaude était un véritable bonheur. Drago sentait la pluie parcourir sa peau, la réchauffant, créant un cocon de douceur. Se déshabiller était un vrai défi, se laver était pire encore, mais juste l'eau courant sur son corps lui faisait du bien. Tous les matins, il luttait pour ne pas y rester des heures durant.</p><p>Harry demeura près de la porte sans rien dire. Drago ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant, immobile sous le jet. Au bout d'un long moment, la voix de Harry s'éleva dans la moiteur de la cabine de douche.</p><p>— On va démarrer par les cheveux, d'accord ?</p><p>Drago rouvrit les paupières pour découvrir le Gryffondor, resté près de la porte, avec une bouteille à la main. Il était toujours habillé et commençait à être bien mouillé. L'eau était remontée par capillarité de ses chaussettes, entièrement imbibées, à son pantalon. Harry lui fit signe de se retourner.</p><p>Perplexe, mais curieux, Drago obéit, conservant le jet sur le devant de son corps. Un bruit de floc-floc parvint à ses oreilles puis un liquide froid fut étalé sur son crâne par une main chaude. Drago sursauta et tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder derrière lui.</p><p>— Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.</p><p>— Je te lave les cheveux, ça ne se voit pas ?</p><p>— Mais… tu vas être complètement trempé !</p><p>Harry haussa simplement les épaules et poussa avec douceur, mais fermeté, la tête de Drago, afin qu'elle revienne dans sa position d'origine. Que se passait-il donc dans le cerveau de ce Gryffondor borné ? Certes, il avait apprécié son aide pour quitter ses vêtements puisqu'il n'y parvenait pas. Avait-il deviné que les difficultés pour se déshabiller n'étaient rien à côté de celles pour se laver ? Poser les mains sur sa peau le dégoûtait depuis des semaines et c'était encore pire ce jour-là.</p><p>Drago cessa finalement de cogiter, profitant du répit qu'on lui offrait. Et il devait avouer que se faire shampouiner par quelqu'un d'autre qu'un elfe de maison aux doigts durs et crochus était infiniment agréable. Les elfes au service de sa famille s'étaient occupés de Drago toute son enfance, jusqu'au jour où il avait su le faire seul. Aucun être humain ne l'avait jamais fait.</p><p>Harry prenait sa tâche au sérieux, massant son cuir chevelu en douceur. Depuis le haut de son front au bas de la nuque. Il s'aperçut que ses muscles se détendaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il était tendu par la situation ubuesque qu'il vivait à Poudlard. Il se sentait un peu mieux parce qu'enfin quelqu'un s'occupait de lui. Et il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant. Il avait même envie de plaisanter.</p><p>— Tu sais Potter, si tu renonces à faire carrière chez les Aurors, tu devrais te reconvertir dans la coiffure…</p><p>— Ta gueule, Malefoy !</p><p>— Non, non, je suis sérieux. C'est vraiment agréable, tu as des mains magiques !</p><p>— Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, arrête de dire des conneries et rince-moi tout ça.</p><p>Le Gryffondor passa ses doigts sous le jet et s'éloigna pour laisser Drago se rincer les cheveux. Ce dernier releva lentement les mains jusqu'à les glisser dans les mèches blondes, prenant le temps de les redécouvrir. Il ne s'habituait pas à ce qu'ils soient si courts, cela lui rappelait trop son agression de novembre. Pourtant il les avait déjà portés ainsi, quand il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il inspira à fond et fit glisser ses mains sur l'ensemble de sa tête, poussant la mousse avec l'eau qui coulait. Il se concentra sur les sensations, la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts, leur finesse. Il retrouvait un peu de plaisir à faire ça.</p><p>Ensuite, Drago fit de nouveau demi-tour sur lui-même et initia un mouvement vers la sortie. Il était demeuré longtemps sous l'eau, la mousse du shampoing avait coulé partout sur lui, on pouvait considérer que c'était suffisant. Il ne voulait pas toucher le reste de son corps, pas aujourd'hui.</p><p>Il fut arrêté dans son élan par le Gryffondor qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il avait une éponge végétale et un savon dans les mains.</p><p>— Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'est suffisant, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il, souriant à moitié.</p><p>— Je… je ne peux pas, avoua courageusement Drago.</p><p>Harry ne répondit pas, gardant la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Attendant visiblement plus d'explications. Drago hésita entre l'envoyer chier ou lui dire la vérité. Au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait bien lui parler de ses angoisses, finalement. Il l'avait tout de même entièrement déshabillé, et shampouiné, comme un enfant.</p><p>— Je ne supporte plus de me toucher. C'est tous les jours un peu plus difficile. Mais aujourd'hui, rien que l'idée me retourne l'estomac, j'ai littéralement envie de vomir. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas me déshabiller…</p><p>— D'accord. Alors je vais simplement te demander de me faire confiance, déclara Harry.</p><p>Drago le fixa longuement, il avait toujours ce regard entièrement bienveillant, derrière la buée de ses lunettes. Son air était très sérieux et apaisé en même temps. Il n'avait pas ôté le moindre vêtement et ces derniers commençaient à être vraiment mouillés, partout. Sa chemise à carreaux, dont il avait tout de même relevé les manches, ouverte sur un t-shirt, était alourdie et gouttait. Son jean était trempé jusqu'au-dessus des genoux.</p><p>Le Serpentard parcourut volontairement des yeux le Gryffondor des pieds à la tête, voulant vérifier qu'aucune partie de son corps ne pouvait trahir ce sérieux qu'il affichait. Il lui demandait de lui faire confiance, il contrôlait qu'il pouvait lui donner. Cela pouvait sembler paranoïaque, mais après ces derniers mois, tout pouvait être sujet à suspicion. Il le fit ostensiblement et constata que Harry avait compris, mais il demeura muet et immobile, dans l'attente.</p><p>— D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement.</p><p>Harry se déplaça alors jusqu'au jet, humidifia l'éponge — terminant de tremper le reste de ses vêtements au passage — et frotta le savon dessus. Il lui demanda ensuite de se mouiller de nouveau puis ferma les robinets. Drago eut une pensée pour l'eau chaude illimitée de Poudlard. Puis, un peu inquiet, il attendit.</p><p>La sensation douce de l'éponge se posa en bas de sa nuque. Elle y resta quelques secondes et commença à se déplacer lentement en petits mouvements circulaires vers ses épaules. D'un côté, puis de l'autre. Puis l'ensemble du dos, progressivement. Drago essaya de s'apaiser, ce n'était pas lui qui se lavait. C'était agréable et cela lui rappela de bons souvenirs d'enfance. Il avait tendance à occulter cette partie, ancienne, de sa vie, avant qu'elle devienne compliquée. Quand il était petit, son corps était nettoyé à l'éponge et il avait continué à le faire seul. Jusqu'au jour où son père l'avait découvert et l'avait jeté, parce que c'était un accessoire inutile. Il devait se laver avec ses mains d'homme en devenir, apprendre à toucher son corps masculin, sans objet féminin ; ou alors, utiliser la magie.</p><p>L'éponge s'était arrêtée au bas de ses reins, et Harry s'était déplacé à côté de lui pour laver son bras droit, le chatouillant au pli du coude. Puis il passa derrière Drago pour aller de l'autre côté. L'éponge déposa sa mousse sur l'arrière du bras gauche, puis l'intérieur, recouvrant partiellement la Marque des Ténèbres, qui palissait mois après mois. Drago échangea un regard avec Harry à ce moment, il s'attendait à une remarque ou au moins une réaction de la part de son camarade. Il ne vit pas grand-chose en réalité, les lunettes de Harry étaient entièrement couvertes de buée et de gouttes d'eau, camouflant ses yeux. Voyait-il encore quelque chose ? Le début d'un rire naquit au creux de sa gorge.</p><p>— Tu as vraiment l'air con avec tes vêtements trempés, Potter. On dirait un pitoyable croup à moitié noyé. Et tu devrais retirer tes lunettes, tu dois être aveugle là-dessous.</p><p>— Crois-moi, Malefoy, ça serait pire sans, gloussa Harry en passant vaguement un bras sur ses verres pour les nettoyer. Je suis plus myope qu'une taupe et tu ne voudrais pas risquer que je te savonne à un endroit inapproprié, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Drago se crispa avant de réaliser que c'était bien évidemment une blague, Harry avait un immense sourire sur le visage et se retenait visiblement de rire. Il sourit en retour. Merlin, ce que ça faisait du bien !</p><p>L'amusement toujours présent sur ses lèvres, Harry se plaça face à Drago et passa doucement l'éponge de ses épaules à ses pectoraux, très lentement. Puis il s'arrêta et le regarda bien dans les yeux. Drago sentit sa main droite être attrapée et soulevée, puis l'objet spongieux fut posé à l'intérieur. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait et il avait peur. Il se mit à trembler.</p><p>— À ton tour maintenant.</p><p>— Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai dit.</p><p>— Tu peux, fais-moi confiance.</p><p>Ce fut avec un étrange détachement que Drago vit sa propre main droite être poussée par celle de Harry qui la tenait toujours, jusqu'à son ventre. L'éponge s'y colla, faisant écran. Harry continua à guider et lui fit faire des cercles de plus en plus grands. Bientôt, tout son torse fut recouvert de mousse blanche. Et Drago n'avait même pas remarqué que le Gryffondor avait retiré ses doigts. Il avait réussi.</p><p>— Je te laisse finir, annonça tranquillement Harry avant d'aller se mettre près de la porte tout en détournant les yeux.</p><p>Le Serpentard regarda un instant sa main qui tenait l'éponge. Ce n'était finalement pas si difficile avec cet objet. Il termina de se savonner, appréciant la douceur sur sa peau. Puis il ouvrit les robinets et laissa l'eau chaude évacuer toute la mousse, sans toucher à son corps. Une seule étape à la fois, il verrait plus tard s'il arrivait à se passer d'une éponge. Il allait devoir s'en procurer une au plus vite, celle-ci devait sûrement être à Harry.</p><p>Après avoir définitivement coupé le jet, il se dirigea vers la sortie et tendit son éponge au Gryffondor.</p><p>— Elle est pour toi, lui répondit-il simplement. Et elle est neuve. Je vais te chercher un peignoir propre.</p><p>Le geste toucha Drago, Harry s'était visiblement souvenu de son obsession pour les microbes. Le Gryffondor déverrouilla la porte de la cabine de douche, passa la tête à l'extérieur puis ouvrit en grand. Drago l'arrêta avant qu'il sorte.</p><p>— Harry, tu réalises que tu dégoulines de partout ? Tu veux traverser la salle de bain comme ça ?</p><p>— Ah ouais, merde…</p><p>Et il retira rapidement et efficacement, sous les yeux ahuris de Drago, sa chemise à carreaux, son t-shirt, ses chaussettes et son jean, qu'il laissa en tas sur le sol de la douche. Le blond eut une vue dégagée sur l'immense tatouage dans son dos, pendant quelques secondes, et cela confirma ce qu'il avait aperçu la première fois. C'était un très beau travail artistique. Il devinait des entrelacs de lettres et de végétaux, sans en être certain. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa curiosité que Harry était déjà parti. Il revint habillé d'un peignoir. Il en tendit un autre à Drago.</p><p>Une fois enfilé, Harry guida Drago jusqu'au banc et le fit asseoir. Le Serpentard le laissa faire, profitant des derniers instants, particuliers, qu'il vivait dans cette pièce. Mais quand Drago aperçut son visage dans le miroir, il baissa les yeux.</p><p>Une serviette lui frotta les cheveux, énergiquement, mais sans brusquerie. Et les mains de Harry, toujours sur le tissu, relevèrent doucement sa tête. Puis il le fit se lever et se plaça à côté de lui. Les pans du peignoir s'ouvrirent sous le mouvement. Le blond referma le vêtement et le maintint en croisant les bras.</p><p>— Regarde-toi, Drago. Dis-moi ce que tu vois, proposa Harry d'une voix douce en l'obligeant à se relâcher et laisser son corps se refléter.</p><p>— Je vois un homme brisé. Je ne me supporte plus alors que je me suis toujours trouvé beau. Et je suis trop mince… mais je n'arrive plus à manger.</p><p>Son visage trop pâle, ses courts cheveux blonds en bataille, ses cernes, son nez pointu qui ressortait trop à cause de ses joues légèrement creusées. Son torse vaguement musclé, son ventre trop plat et ses côtes un peu trop visibles, ses cicatrices, rien ne lui plaisait. Et heureusement la Marque était sous le tissu. Le temps la faisait progressivement disparaître et Drago espérait qu'elle s'en irait totalement avec les années, mais rien n'était sûr.</p><p>— Tu es dur avec toi-même. Écoute, tu l'as dit, avant tu te trouvais beau. Ce sont les épreuves que tu traverses qui ont changé ton regard. À part quelques kilos en moins et des cheveux courts tu es le même. Ne laisse pas ces ordures te briser, Drago. Tu es plus fort qu'eux et en étant si dur avec toi-même, ils réussissent ce qu'ils voulaient faire.</p><p>— Mais ils ont raison, Harry. J'ai été une si mauvaise personne pendant si longtemps. Ils ont toutes les raisons de se venger.</p><p>— Ils ont le droit d'en avoir envie, mais ils n'ont pas le droit de te harceler, de t'humilier ou de te violer. Ce sont des crimes et en les perpétrant ils ne valent pas mieux que ceux dont ils veulent se venger, ils ne valent pas mieux que Voldemort !</p><p>Une petite lueur d'espoir s'infiltra dans les pensées de Drago. Et si Harry avait raison ?</p><p>— Tu sais quoi, Drago ? Tu vas remonter la pente, on va tous t'y aider.</p><p>— Tu crois ?</p><p>— Oui. Je vais te dire ce que moi je vois quand je te regarde. Tu es beau, Drago. Et sexy. Vraiment. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de personnes que j'ai entendu parler de toi dans les couloirs toutes ces années. D'ailleurs, ça m'a toujours prodigieusement énervé toute cette attention qu'on te portait. Et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, même quand on se détestait et que je pensais être hétéro.</p><p>Drago tombait des nues, Potter le trouvait beau. Depuis des années. Il tenta de repousser cette information dans un coin de sa tête sans succès, mais ça lui fit quand même plaisir. Il avait dit autre chose aussi et Drago avait peur de ce que ça voulait dire. Est-ce qu'il allait enterrer ça ou clarifier les choses ? Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce doute.</p><p>— Alors… Je te plais ?</p><p>Drago vit Harry hésiter avant de répondre. Il y avait bien sirène sous rocher.</p><p>— Oui.</p><p>Il avait apparemment choisi d'être honnête. Et ne semblait rien attendre en retour, même s'il avait maintenant l'air un peu plus mal à l'aise. Drago décida de ne pas poursuivre sur cette voie pour le moment, il aurait largement le temps d'y penser.</p><p>— Merci de ta franchise. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.</p><p>— J'ai fait ce que j'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel de mes amis. On va aller se rhabiller, les autres ne vont sûrement pas tarder.</p><p>Et Harry quitta la pièce, un sourire sur le visage. Drago le suivit et décida qu'il allait essayer de toutes ses forces d'aller mieux.</p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p>
  <strong>Mardi 18 janvier 2000</strong>
</p><p>La reprise des cours avait semblé difficile pour le Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, ses amis avaient joué aux gardes du corps, à tour de rôle, en fonction des matières de chacun.</p><p>Harry avait constaté que tout le monde dévisageait Drago. Même si rien n'était plus visible sur les murs et que la directrice avait fait récupérer un maximum des photos dans le stade, il était possible que certaines traînent encore dans des poches ou des sacs de cours.</p><p>Les insultes à caractères homophobes avaient très largement augmenté depuis la veille alors qu'il y avait eu une accalmie. La présence constante de personnes considérées comme des Héro·ine·s de Guerre auprès du « Mangemort » avait limité les choses, ça n'avait duré qu'un temps.</p><p>La journée avait encore été longue pour Harry et les autres. Le Gryffondor l'avait passée quasiment intégralement avec Drago, Ron et Hermione puisqu'ils avaient les mêmes cours le mardi.</p><p>Drago n'avait presque rien mangé aux repas, mais il était difficile de lui en vouloir quand presque chaque personne passant à côté de leur table lui lançait une insulte. Et manque de chance, ils étaient placés tout près de l'entrée, impossible d'éviter les allées et venues des étudiants.</p><p>Harry n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des regards d'encouragements, mais ça n'était évidemment pas suffisant, il en avait bien conscience.</p><p>Ce soir-là, un peu inquiet, Harry s'approcha de Drago alors qu'il était relativement tard. Tous les garçons du dortoir se préparaient à aller se coucher, ou l'étaient déjà. Drago rangeait ses dernières affaires. Il glissa sa baguette sous son oreiller, ouvrit les couvertures et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.</p><p>— Drago ? Je peux m'asseoir ?</p><p>— Si tu veux.</p><p>Harry s'installa à une distance raisonnable, ne souhaitant pas s'imposer trop près.</p><p>— Écoute, j'ai repensé à certaines choses que tu m'as confiées dimanche, commença-t-il en parlant tout bas.</p><p>— Attends, l'interrompit Drago.</p><p>Il reprit sa baguette et prononça <em>Silencio</em>, en faisant un geste englobant son lit.</p><p>— Inutile de chuchoter quand on peut utiliser la magie, commenta-t-il.</p><p>— C'est vrai, parfois j'oublie encore ce genre de choses…</p><p>— Abrège, Potter, s'il te plait. Je voudrais aller me coucher, je suis épuisé.</p><p>— J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de tes cauchemars et de tes difficultés à reprendre possession de ton corps, de toi-même. J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis aussi pendant des mois après la Bataille, je faisais des mauvais rêves toutes les nuits, du coup je dormais le moins possible. Et j'avais des réminiscences de souvenirs en pleine période d'éveil, un enfer. Hermione n'a pas arrêté de me dire d'aller voir un psychomage pour me soulager. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?</p><p>— Tu y as été ?</p><p>— Une ou deux fois, après j'ai commencé à voyager et j'ai fait ma thérapie tout seul. Mais ça pourrait t'aider.</p><p>— Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir seul de l'enceinte de l'école. Et pour prendre un rendez-vous avec ce genre de personne il me faut l'autorisation de la personne qui me surveille. Et je n'ai pas envie de déranger la directrice avec mes états d'âme, elle a déjà assez de choses à faire.</p><p>— C'est comme tu veux, c'était juste un partage d'expérience.</p><p>— Merci quand même.</p><p>Harry resta assis encore un peu.</p><p>— Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?</p><p>— Hum, oui. Si jamais tes cauchemars sont très difficiles à supporter, si tu as du mal à te rendormir, tu peux venir me réveiller n'importe quand. J'ai vécu ce genre de choses et je sais que ça peut aider d'en parler au moment où ça arrive ou simplement de se changer les idées.</p><p>— C'est gentil, mais je ne crois pas que je le ferais. Tu dois déjà me supporter toute la journée, si en plus je viens t'empêcher de dormir…</p><p>— Comme pour le reste, c'est toi qui vois. Mais je maintiens ma proposition. Bonne nuit, Drago.</p><p>— Bonne nuit, Harry.</p><p>Harry se rendit jusqu'à son lit et s'y installa en ne cessant de penser à la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Drago. Il espérait vraiment que le blond suivrait au moins l'un de ses conseils, il savait à quel point vivre avec des cauchemars récurrents était insupportable.</p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 23 janvier 2000</strong>
</p><p>La Grande Salle était pleine des étudiants qui attendaient le début du dîner. Les centaines de discussions créaient une atmosphère bruyante. Certains se demandaient pourquoi les plats n'étaient pas encore sur les tables. La réponse vint rapidement, la directrice se leva et se dirigea vers le pupitre.</p><p>Celui-ci s'ouvrit quand elle tapota dessus avec sa baguette. Elle leva les mains pour réclamer le silence qui s'installa en quelques secondes.</p><p>— Chers étudiants, je prends le temps de vous parler quelques instants pour aborder un sujet important. Certains d'entre vous ont dû remarquer l'absence de trois de vos camarades depuis la rentrée : Derek McCliff, Orla Quirke et Owen Cauldwell. La raison est très simple.</p><p>Harry, assis à côté de Drago, le vit se crisper à l'entente des noms des personnes qui avaient été à deux doigts de le violer dans les toilettes de Mimi. Théodore aussi s'en rendit compte et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Harry reporta son attention sur le discours de McGonagall.</p><p>— Contrairement à ce qui a pu être écrit dans la presse, ces trois élèves sont responsables d'évènements très graves ayant eu lieu au début des vacances de Noël. Des évènements concernant un autre étudiant.</p><p>Harry vit Drago se mettre à trembler et cacher ses mains entre ses cuisses. Il agit instinctivement et glissa son bras droit sous la table. Il tapota du bout du doigt sur le pantalon du Serpentard et ouvrit sa paume quand ce dernier jeta un œil sous la planche pour voir ce que c'était.</p><p>Le blond le regarda et Harry constata une lueur de remerciement dans les yeux. Il attrapa la main tendue et la serra fort. Harry lui sourit.</p><p>— Pour ces faits, vos camarades ont été renvoyés définitivement avec interdiction d'entrer en contact avec l'école, quel que soit le moyen. Par ailleurs, une enquête est actuellement ouverte au Bureau des Aurors, à ma demande. Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit.</p><p>Harry observa ses amis tout autour de lui, la main de Drago toujours dans la sienne. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione et Seamus, les deux semblaient approuver le discours de la directrice.</p><p>Les plats firent leur apparition sur les tables et des bruits de vaisselle s'ajoutèrent au brouhaha déjà présent dans la Grande Salle.</p><p>— Tu étais au courant ? chuchota le brun à Drago.</p><p>— Oui, elle m'a demandé l'autorisation d'en parler la semaine dernière, répondit-il aussi doucement.</p><p>— Tu as bien fait. Espérons que ça porte ses fruits.</p><p>— J'y crois pas trop, mais bon.</p><p>Harry serra légèrement la main du blond pour lui assurer son soutien et commença à se préparer une assiette. Au bout d'un certain temps, Drago relâcha ses doigts. Pour autant il ne mangea pas beaucoup.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 9, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c’est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 1er octobre 2020 pour la suite ! Le titre du prochain chapitre c’est : Investigations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre 10 — Investigations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Surprise ! Nous ne sommes pas jeudi 1er octobre mais mercredi 30 septembre. Et oui, voilà le chapitre prévu normalement pour demain un peu en avance. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Eh bien parce que je fête mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et que je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau. Sachant qu'il y aura bien un chapitre demain aussi !</p>
<p>Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos kudos et review ! Cela me touche beaucoup !</p>
<p>Alors, dans ce long chapitre il y a : des excuses et de nouvelles mésaventures pour Drago… Mais il y a aussi du positif pour lui, vous verrez ;)</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 10 — Investigations</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 26 janvier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago s’était encore une fois réveillé très tôt, les cauchemars ne lui laissant que peu de répit. Cela l’agaçait au plus haut point, sachant qu’en plus il devait attendre que Théodore ou Harry soit levé pour aller à la salle de bain.</p>
<p>Au départ, l’y accompagner était une simple question de sécurité. En effet, aux yeux du petit groupe soudé autour de Drago, personne n’était au-dessus de tout soupçon. Et ils étaient tous convaincus qu’au moins l’un·e des coupables était en Huitième année.</p>
<p>Depuis les photographies, Drago avait besoin qu’on l’accompagne, littéralement. Après en avoir parlé à Harry quand il s’était occupé de lui, Drago en avait touché un mot à Théodore. Sans rentrer autant dans les détails des confidences, il avait avoué avoir une trouille bleue de se retrouver seul dans une pièce où il était sans défense.</p>
<p>Ce matin-là, le mauvais rêve persistait et il se sentait vraiment mal. Tous les réveils n’étaient pas équivalents cependant et certains se déroulaient plus en douceur. Il prit son mal en patience et ouvrit un livre de cours pour passer le temps.</p>
<p>Après une petite demi-heure, du bruit lui fit relever la tête. Harry venait de se lever et titubait vers la porte du dortoir. Il ne portait qu’un bas de pyjama informe et avait même oublié ses lunettes. Drago s’éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.</p>
<p>Harry tourna les yeux vers lui puis s’avança à petits pas prudent. Drago sut quand il fut assez proche de lui pour le distinguer suffisamment.</p>
<p>— Déjà debout ? chuchota le Gryffondor. Un cauchemar ?</p>
<p>— Ouais, encore…</p>
<p>— Pourquoi t’es pas venu me réveiller ?</p>
<p>— C’était pas si terrible, mais impossible de me rendormir.</p>
<p>               C’était un mensonge si gros qu’il eut peur que Harry ne s’en rende compte. Ce dernier était devenu bien trop attentif à ses expressions et devinait un peu trop facilement quand il n’allait pas bien. Encore quelque chose que faisaient visiblement les amis, mais qu’il n’avait jamais soupçonné avant cette année. Cette fois-ci pourtant le Gryffondor ne fit pas de remarque et Drago remercia Salazar qu’il n’ait pas ses lunettes sur le nez. Il ne voyait vraiment rien sans elles.</p>
<p>— J’allais juste aux toilettes et comptais retourner flemmarder jusqu’à sept heures, indiqua Harry. Mais vu que tu ne dors plus, tu veux peut-être venir avec moi, pour la douche ?</p>
<p>               Drago sauta sur l’occasion et suivit le brun après avoir pris sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements propres dans sa malle. Sa robe d’uniforme et sa cravate, lavées par les elfes de maison, l’attendaient comme tous les matins sur la chaise à côté de la table de nuit. Il les enfilerait au dernier moment.</p>
<p>               Une fois dans la salle de bain, Harry disparut dans les toilettes. Drago commença à se déshabiller. Quand il fut en caleçon, il se força, comme tous les matins depuis dix jours, à se regarder dans le miroir. Il tentait vaillamment de suivre les conseils que le Gryffondor lui avait donnés. Pourtant cela ne portait pas ses fruits pour le moment, il continuait à se trouver répugnant. Et de plus en plus mince. Encore un problème qui était loin d’être résolu.</p>
<p>               Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, se demandant s’ils n’étaient pas un peu plus longs que la dernière fois qu’il avait vérifié. Cela lui procura une petite étincelle de bien-être, même s’il savait que c’était très superficiel et égocentrique.</p>
<p>— Jour du shampoing ? lança Harry dans son dos.</p>
<p>               Drago sursauta, il ne l’avait pas entendu sortir des toilettes. Il mit un peu de temps à faire la relation entre la question du brun et ses mèches blondes, toujours dans sa main.</p>
<p>— Je suppose…</p>
<p>— Tu veux que je le fasse ?</p>
<p>— Harry… soupira Drago. Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu sais.</p>
<p>— Oui. Mais sans vouloir te vexer, tu as une tête affreuse ce matin et je pense que ça te détendrait. Cela t’avait fait du bien l’autre fois, non ?</p>
<p>                Drago réfléchit un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Est-ce qu’il ne ferait pas mieux d’accepter quand on lui proposait un peu de bonheur alors qu’il avait déjà tant de mal à en trouver au quotidien ? Les amis étaient faits pour ça, après tout.</p>
<p>— Tu comptes venir encore tout habillé ? plaisanta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cabine du coin.</p>
<p>— Je suis nu sous mon pantalon de pyjama. Sois je le garde et j’aurais l’air aussi con que l’autre jour, soit je m’impose à poil dans ta douche. C’est toi qui vois, répliqua le brun avec un sourire espiègle.</p>
<p>— Garde-le, alors. Je ne suis pas prêt à ça avant un moment encore.</p>
<p>               Il entra dans la cabine de douche en conservant lui-même son sous-vêtement et tourna les robinets. En quelques secondes, l’eau fut bien chaude et Harry le rejoignit en tirant la porte derrière eux.</p>
<p>               Ce fut un vrai moment de détente pour Drago. Il laissa Harry lui shampouiner les cheveux et lui masser le crâne. Une bulle de bonheur simple dans sa vie pourrie, il avait bien fait d’accepter. Ils se lavèrent ensuite chacun à un bout de la petite cabine de douche, sans se regarder, d’un commun accord.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Quand ils revinrent dans le dortoir, Drago habillé et Harry avec une serviette autour des hanches, le Serpentard remarqua que le temps était passé plus vite qu’il ne l’avait pensé. Les autres garçons étaient déjà réveillés et descendus. Il n’avait pourtant entendu personne dans la salle de bain. Il haussa les épaules, il avait encore largement le temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Surtout vu le peu qu’il avalait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Drago suivit Harry jusqu’à la Salle Commune où ils devaient retrouver le reste du petit groupe. C’était devenu une habitude, quelle que soit l’heure du lever, ils s’attendaient tous avant d’aller prendre le premier repas de la journée.</p>
<p>               Ce matin-là, Drago fut contrarié de constater que deux personnes, à qui il n’avait pas la moindre envie de parler, se trouvaient en pleine conversation avec Seamus, tout près du reste du groupe qui semblait désapprouver.</p>
<p>— Salut tout le monde, lança Harry quand ils furent près d’eux.</p>
<p>               Drago fit des signes de tête plus discrets, mais avec le sourire.</p>
<p>— Bonjour Drago, saluèrent Blaise et Daphnée en même temps.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? se méfia Drago.</p>
<p>— On aimerait te parler, commença Blaise.</p>
<p>— J’ai rien à vous dire, décréta le blond en croisant les bras.</p>
<p>— On voudrait s’excuser, continua Daphnée.</p>
<p>— C’est un peu tard, vous ne pensez pas ?</p>
<p>— On ne s’est pas rendu compte de la gravité de la situation, enchaîna Blaise. Parce que c’est bien de toi dont la directrice a parlé dimanche ? Qu’est-ce qu’on t’a fait ? Et d’où elles sortaient ces photos bizarres le jour du match ?</p>
<p>— Demande à Daphnée, elle doit en avoir une petite idée.</p>
<p>— Je te jure que j’ai rien fait du tout ! s’offusqua l’interpelée.</p>
<p>— C’est pourtant bien toi qui as souhaité que je me fasse « défoncer mon petit cul de Mangemort » le jour de l’anniversaire de Théo !</p>
<p>La jeune femme mit ses mains devant sa bouche, l’air horrifié. Blaise la regarda avec une pointe de dégoût.</p>
<p>— Daph’…</p>
<p>— Je promets que je n’y suis absolument pour rien ! J’ai simplement voulu être méchante ce jour-là, c’est tout ! Je ne voulais pas vraiment que ça arrive ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi la directrice m’a convoqué pour me reparler de ça après les vacances de Noël…</p>
<p>— C’est vrai alors Drago ? Tu as été agressé par ces trois idiots ? questionna Blaise, encore sous le choc.</p>
<p>— Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails, les photos sont assez parlantes d’elles-mêmes. Et sache que même si ça n’en a pas l’air je ne suis pas le moins du monde consentant, sur aucune d’elles !</p>
<p>— On est réellement désolés, Drago. On aimerait vraiment se racheter.</p>
<p>— Je suis navré, mais vous arrivez trop tard. Ça fait cinq mois que je suis harcelé et agressé et vous n’avez jamais rien fait pour moi… Rien à part m’ignorer. Et Blaise, tu es bien placé pour savoir que je suis très rancunier !</p>
<p>               Drago entendit des raclements de gorge près de lui. Il se tourna vers les autres.</p>
<p>— Oui ?</p>
<p>— On aurait bien besoin d’alliés supplémentaires, suggéra Hermione.</p>
<p>— On a aucune raison de croire qu’ils sont dignes de confiance, réfuta Ron.</p>
<p>— On est pas obligé de leur raconter ce que l’on sait, proposa Seamus.</p>
<p>— Et on ne le fera pas ! confirma Harry avec un visage dur. La seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour vous racheter c’est ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles, ici et dans le reste de l’école, si jamais ça parle de Drago. On cherche toujours les coupables principaux.</p>
<p>               Drago était sans voix. Le groupe entier, Ronald Weasley en tête, le soutenait et faisait face aux deux Serpentard. S’il avait eu besoin de la confirmation que ces gens étaient maintenant ses amis, il l’avait.</p>
<p>— Faites donc ça, décida Drago. Et on verra plus tard si je peux vous pardonner.</p>
<p>               Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il leur tourna le dos et sortit de la Salle Commune. Ses amis sur les talons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Après le petit-déjeuner de cette journée qui avait commencé un peu bizarrement, le petit groupe de Gryffondor et Serpentard retourna aux dortoirs récupérer leurs affaires de cours. Ils en ressortirent séparés : Ron, Harry, Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour aller en Potions ; Théodore et Seamus prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque.</p>
<p>               Arrivés au deuxième étage, les escaliers ne voulurent plus bouger. Impossible pour le groupe de quatre étudiants de continuer à descendre jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée sans traverser le couloir principal de cet étage. Drago se tendit, il avait tout fait pour éviter de passer de nouveau devant les toilettes de Mimi depuis son agression. Malgré son attachement envers le fantôme, il n’avait pu se résoudre à y retourner, même accompagné.</p>
<p>— Si on veut être à l’heure, on ne peut pas attendre que les escaliers soient conciliants, exposa Hermione. Désolée, Drago, on doit passer par là.</p>
<p>— C’est bizarre quand même, s’étonna Harry. Tous les autres escaliers bougent, sauf celui-là. Si vous voulez mon avis, ça sent encore le coup fourré.</p>
<p>               Ron et Drago tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens, vérifiant s’il n’y avait pas quelqu’un de suspect dans les environs. Mais c’était difficile à déterminer, il y avait des étudiants un peu partout, dans les couloirs, les escaliers, ils semblaient tous mener leur vie sans leur prêter attention.</p>
<p>— Allons-y, soupira Drago. On ne peut pas se permettre d’être en retard, surtout moi.</p>
<p>               Il prit courageusement la tête et marcha rapidement en regardant droit devant lui, se fixant sur l’extrémité opposée du couloir. Les trois autres se portèrent à son niveau et tous gardèrent le silence. Drago se sentait terriblement mal, mais il serra les poings pour ne pas trembler et avança sans dévier. Il récita dans sa tête les propriétés du sang de dragon, en boucle, pour éviter de penser à autre chose.</p>
<p>               Une fois qu’ils furent arrivés au croisement avec les autres allées de l’étage, tout au bout du couloir, Ron poussa un petit grognement. Et il se frotta les yeux. Un instant plus tard, Harry retira ses lunettes pour l’imiter et nettoyer ses verres. Hermione et Drago ressentirent rapidement une sensation similaire, un impérieux besoin de soulager une pression désagréable au niveau des globes oculaires.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est encore que ce merdier ? jura Ron, une fois le malaise dissipé. Vous l’avez ressenti aussi, hein ?</p>
<p>               Les trois autres acquiescèrent.</p>
<p>— Restons sur nos gardes, on ne sait jamais, enjoignit Harry. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’on se soit pris un mauvais sort.</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas le souvenir d’un sortilège qui nous causerait ce genre de trouble, réfléchit Hermione à haute voix.</p>
<p>— On s’en fiche de savoir ce que c’est, je vous rappelle qu’on va être en retard, les pressa Drago. De toute façon, on se rendra rapidement compte si quelque chose ne va pas, je commence à être habitué.</p>
<p>— Oh, ça va, t’énerves pas Malefoy, on va y aller en Potions !</p>
<p>— Ta gueule, Potter, et avance !</p>
<p>               Harry soupira en suivant Drago qui était déjà reparti. Le Gryffondor comprenait que le blond ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir un mauvais dossier scolaire cette année, mais un léger retard ne provoquerait pas plus qu’une éventuelle retenue. Et encore, Slughorn était plutôt coulant sur ce genre de choses, surtout si Harry était concerné.</p>
<p>               Au croisement suivant, le petit groupe avait le choix entre un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait ou un autre couloir. Harry n’avait pas le moindre souvenir d’être déjà passé par là un jour, mais il était persuadé que leur route devait emprunter ce couloir très précisément. Il s’y engagea.</p>
<p>— Hey, Potter, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Les Potions c’est par là ! s’exclama Drago en montrant l’escalier.</p>
<p>— Absolument pas. Je suis certain que c’est de ce côté, rétorqua Harry.</p>
<p>               Ron les regarda, perplexe. Pour sa part, il n’avait plus aucune idée du chemin pour se rendre aux cachots. C’était inquiétant.</p>
<p>— Hermione, peux-tu trancher ? lui demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Je suis d’accord avec Harry, déclara-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Vous avez intérêt à avoir raison, fulmina Drago en se précipitant dans le couloir en question.</p>
<p>               Les autres suivirent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un escalier qui montait et un deuxième qui descendait. Les avis divergèrent de nouveau : Drago et Hermione voulaient monter, Harry et Ron voulaient descendre.</p>
<p>               Ne souhaitant pas se séparer, ils tirèrent au sort et descendirent. Une fois au premier étage, plusieurs couloirs s’offraient à eux, en plus de l’escalier qui continuait vers le bas. Cette fois-ci, chacun avait un avis différent. Cela provoqua une violente dispute entre les quatre étudiants.</p>
<p>               Pendant ce temps-là, les minutes s’écoulaient. L’heure du début du cours de Potions était dépassée et cela ne manqua pas d’alarmer Drago et Hermione. Agacé par la situation, Harry se mit à hurler et prit un couloir au hasard, espérant que les autres le suivent.</p>
<p>               Finalement, après presque trente minutes d’errance dans l’établissement scolaire, Ron eut un léger malaise et reprit ses esprits. Tout à coup, tout lui sembla plus clair dans sa tête. Il s’arrêta net, obligeant le groupe à faire de même. Il observa ses camarades et constata que chacun d’eux changeait d’expression.</p>
<p>— Par Salazar, c’était quoi ce maléfice ?</p>
<p>— Sortilège de désorientation, grommela Hermione. On a tourné en rond comme des idiots !</p>
<p>— Tout le monde sait de nouveau où se trouvent les cachots ? demanda Harry.</p>
<p>— Oui ! répondirent les autres en chœur.</p>
<p>— Alors, on se dépêche. On va se faire passer un savon !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Malheureusement pour les quatre amis, leur professeur de Potions ne fut pas très heureux de leur arrivée : trois quarts d’heure de retard étaient tout de même excessifs. Ils eurent beau expliquer qu’ils s’étaient perdus dans le château à cause d’un sortilège, on ne les crut pas. Cependant, Slughorn ne fut pas trop sévère et leur imposa une retenue commune pour le dimanche à venir.</p>
<p>               Hermione et Drago étaient particulièrement énervés de la situation, cette punition allait fortement impacter leur temps de révision du week-end. Et l’un comme l’autre considéraient les ASPIC comme un objectif primordial, même si c’était pour des raisons différentes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Après le double cours de la matinée, Harry implora Drago d’aller reporter leur mésaventure à la directrice. Il était indispensable que cette dernière soit au courant de tout ce qui se passait. Il était clair pour tout le groupe que cette attaque avait été dirigée contre Drago avant tout. Ils avaient tous été touchés parce qu’ils accompagnaient le blond, tout simplement. Le Serpentard rechigna, mais il accepta tout de même d’aller voir McGonagall et suivit Harry en ronchonnant ; il savait pertinemment qu’aller se plaindre ne changerait absolument rien.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dimanche 30 janvier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Il était quatorze heures et Harry grommelait dans sa barbe en suivant son petit groupe d’amis. Le quatuor se dirigeait vers les cachots pour la retenue imposée par Slughorn suite à leur retard. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Harry n’avait pas eu de retenue en Potions, depuis que le poste était occupé par l’homme jovial et ventripotent. Et cela ne lui avait pas manqué.</p>
<p>               Cette retenue avait mis tout le petit groupe de mauvaise humeur. Hermione et Drago auraient voulu réviser et finir leurs devoirs, Harry et Ron allaient devoir supporter leurs récriminations.</p>
<p>               Et pour couronner le tout, la directrice n’avait rien pu faire pour eux quand ils avaient reporté l’incident. Drago était fataliste et ne s’attendait plus à rien, mais cela mettait Harry et Hermione très en colère. L’injustice agaçait la brune au plus haut point et Harry prenait un peu trop à cœur la situation. Il se rendait bien compte que ça n’aurait pas dû autant le toucher, il avait l’impression d’être directement concerné. C’était encore ces foutus sentiments pour Drago qui impactaient sa façon de voir les choses. Il tentait de contrôler ses remarques et son ressenti pour que le Serpentard ne s’en rende pas compte. Heureusement pour Harry, Drago ne se doutait de rien et était à mille lieues de pouvoir détecter ce genre de choses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Hermione toqua au battant de bois et la porte s’ouvrit. Le professeur les fit entrer dans la salle de classe. Il leur expliqua rapidement en quoi consisterait la retenue : trier, nettoyer, ranger, étiqueter les fournitures et ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation des potions pour le mois à venir. En effet, Slughorn refaisait son stock complet chaque mois.</p>
<p>               La punition n’avait pas de durée imposée, dès que ça serait terminé — et contrôlé — ils pourraient partir. Harry soupira de désespoir en regardant la pile monstrueuse de caisses et sacs entassés, attendant d’être déballés. Ils en auraient pour toute l’après-midi, à coup sûr !</p>
<p>— Au travail, les enfants, les encouragea le professeur avant de quitter les lieux.</p>
<p>— Bon, procédons avec logique, commença Hermione. Si on s’organise comme il faut, on ira vite.</p>
<p>               Elle se dirigea vers la pile des choses à ranger, jetant un œil rapidement, puis fit le tour de la pièce en un regard.</p>
<p>— Certaines fournitures sont en vrac, quelqu’un sait où sont les pots de stockage ?</p>
<p>— Ici, geignit Ron en pointant du doigt un évier rempli de bocaux vides et crasseux. Il faut tout laver.</p>
<p>— Il nous a pris pour des elfes de maison, ou quoi ? grimaça Drago.</p>
<p>— Ça te fera pas de mal de te salir un peu les mains, Malefoy, ricana Ron.</p>
<p>— Au moins les miennes sont propres en temps normal ! rétorqua le Serpentard.</p>
<p>— Ça suffit vous deux ! réprimanda Hermione. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on va avancer. Et je vous prierais d’avoir un peu plus de respect pour ces pauvres créatures que sont les elfes, leurs conditions de vie sont inacceptables. Si on peut leur éviter un surplus de travail, c’est une très bonne chose !</p>
<p>               Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire. Il s’approcha de lui et chuchota.</p>
<p>— Ne dis rien à propos des elfes, tu vas te faire démonter par Hermione. Elle a raison sur le fond, mais elle a tendance à exploser facilement à ce sujet.</p>
<p>— Ha ha ha, tu viens de découvrir dark-Hermione, pouffa Ron après les avoir rejoints. On a tous arrêté de la contredire sur son obsession pour la libération des elfes de maison, fais-en autant ou je parie que la baffe de troisième année sera une caresse à côté de ce qui te tombera dessus.</p>
<p>               Harry hocha la tête avec vigueur pour appuyer son meilleur ami. Drago les regardait avec méfiance, comme s’ils avaient été frappés d’un sortilège de confusion. Puis il haussa les épaules et rejoignit Hermione près des caisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Les quatre jeunes s’organisèrent rapidement. Tout d’abord, faire la liste de tout ce qu’il fallait ranger. Ensuite, préparer les contenants pour les stocker. Enfin, laver si nécessaire, découper au besoin puis répartir les ingrédients, en n’oubliant pas les étiquettes. Il y avait aussi du matériel : chaudrons, louches, couteaux, et autres, à mettre sur les étagères appropriées.</p>
<p>               Les rôles distribués, une petite routine s’instaura rapidement. Et cela laissa du temps à Harry pour réfléchir. Si le bureau des Aurors ne faisait pas son travail d’investigation, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils n’essaieraient pas de le faire eux-mêmes ? Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois que le brun enquêterait à Poudlard : la recherche de la pierre philosophale, celle de la chambre des secrets, la sixième année quand il espionnait Drago. Sans compter la quête des Horcruxes, la plus difficile. Si le trio avait pu trouver et détruire ces objets maléfiques, dans le dos de Voldemort, alors il devrait être possible de déjouer les plans de quelques élèves ?</p>
<p>               Il commença à faire la liste dans sa tête des différentes agressions subies par Drago : le sort de désorientation, les photos, la lettre de menaces, la tentative de viol, l’humiliation avec le feutre indélébile, le maléfice jeté à la bibliothèque, la fouille de ses affaires, les beuglantes. Et il était possible qu’il ne soit pas au courant de tout. Il ne prenait pas en compte les insultes quotidiennes, malheureusement ce n’était pas directement lié au petit groupe de malfaiteurs, il ne s’agissait que de l’expression du rejet général du Serpentard.</p>
<p>               Comment faire le lien entre tous ces éléments ? Il aurait besoin de ses amis, comme toujours. Et il faudrait mettre Seamus et Théodore à contribution, plus nombreux ils seraient à cogiter, mieux ça serait.</p>
<p>— Dites, je crois que j’ai une idée, lança Harry.</p>
<p>— Ah bon, ça t’arrive de réfléchir ? se moqua Drago.</p>
<p>— Ta gueule, Malefoy !</p>
<p>               Harry n’eut comme seule réponse qu’une grimace immature. Cela le fit sourire, ils avaient définitivement passé le cap de l’amitié.</p>
<p>— Quelle idée, Harry ? demanda Hermione, clôturant l’échange entre les deux garçons.</p>
<p>— On va enquêter à la place des Aurors pour trouver les coupables.</p>
<p>— Harry… soupira la brunette.</p>
<p>— Tu vas encore une fois nous plonger dans les ennuis, Harry, raisonna Ron.</p>
<p>               Harry se doutait qu’il aurait affaire à des récriminations. Il comprenait que ses amis ne voulaient pas avoir plus de problèmes qu’ils n’en avaient déjà, surtout qu’il s’agissait de Drago Malefoy. Et Hermione, fidèle à elle-même, ne voyait pas d’un bon œil son entêtement à aller au-devant du danger et à briser le règlement de l’école.</p>
<p>— Inutile de te prendre la tête, Harry. Je ne mérite pas tant de considérations, refusa Drago.</p>
<p>— En fait, je ne vous demandais pas votre avis, mais votre aide. Et quoi que vous décidiez, je le ferais, s’entêta Harry. On a réussi des choses bien plus difficiles que de trouver quelques étudiants stupides !</p>
<p>— Ils sont loin d’être stupides, sinon ils se seraient déjà fait attraper, remarqua Ron.</p>
<p>— Je vous rappelle que trois d’entre eux ont été renvoyés. Si les autres continuent, c’est parce que personne ne les cherche vraiment !</p>
<p>— La directrice s’en occupe, Harry. Que peut-on faire de plus que ce que l’on fait actuellement ? raisonna Hermione.</p>
<p>— On s’est déjà mis d’accord sur le fait que McGonagall est débordée. Il faut agir !</p>
<p>               Les trois autres gardèrent le silence. Harry se moquait de leurs avis, s’il le fallait il se débrouillerait seul. Ron et Hermione se regardaient et Harry devina qu’ils allaient plier, comme toujours.</p>
<p>— Je suis avec toi, mec, décida Ron. Ça manquait de baston contre des méchants cette année.</p>
<p>— Je vais vous aider, sinon vous courez à la catastrophe, ajouta Hermione.</p>
<p>               Harry fixa Drago. Il n’avait pas cessé de remplir les étiquettes à coller sur les pots en verre, méthodiquement.</p>
<p>— Ta gentillesse maladive te perdra un jour, Potter, dit-il d’une voix légèrement traînante, comme il en avait l’habitude avant. Mais, merci.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mardi 1</strong> <strong> <sup>er</sup> </strong> <strong> f</strong> <strong>évrier 2000</strong></p>
<p>               Drago attendait que le dîner passe. Ces moments censés être conviviaux et agréables étaient devenus ennuyeux et source de déprime. Depuis la diffusion des photos parmi les étudiants de l’école, les insultes et brimades aux repas avaient explosé. L’un de ses amis en avait parlé à la directrice qui avait proposé de déplacer la table de leur année à un endroit moins exposé au passage des élèves. Drago avait refusé, il ne manquerait plus qu’il passe pour le « chouchou pleurnichard ». Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne désirait pas de traitement de faveur de quiconque, il voulait mériter ses ASPIC. Même si pour cela il devait subir et subir encore. Harry lui avait assuré son soutien et ses autres amis aussi, il s’en sortirait. Même Daphnée et Blaise étaient revenus à de meilleurs sentiments, cependant Drago n’avait plus du tout envie de les fréquenter. Il n’avait plus confiance, ils semblaient trop versatiles.</p>
<p>               Le blond avait avalé un potage, grignoté un peu de pain et englouti autant de jelly que son estomac lui avait permis. Il n’avait plus aucun goût pour la nourriture, plus aucune sensation de faim, mais se voyant mincir de semaines en semaines il se forçait autant que possible. Seuls quelques aliments semblaient être tolérés par son corps et ça ne suffisait visiblement pas à le remplumer. Par ailleurs, il se sentait surveillé par Théodore, qui scrutait le contenu de ses assiettes, et par Harry qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards entendus pendant les repas. Maudis Gryffondor borné, depuis qu’il lui avait dit qu’il n’arrivait plus à manger, il le surveillait comme un potionniste devant son chaudron ! Si seulement le brun en faisait de même en cours de Potions, il aurait de meilleurs résultats.</p>
<p>               Drago se détestait d’avoir eu la faiblesse d’en parler. Ils étaient bien loin les préceptes de son paternel : ne pas se livrer, ne pas montrer ses émotions, ne pas faire confiance aux autres. Drago avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir être lui-même sans oser se rebeller face à son père. Les circonstances lui avaient offert une seconde chance et il avait fini par la saisir. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas imaginé que cela aurait pour conséquence d’être dorloté comme un enfant par ses amis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Drago s’arracha à la contemplation du mur en face de lui pour vérifier où les autres en étaient. Visiblement, la fin du repas était proche : la plupart des élèves discutaient avec leurs voisins, et seuls quelques-uns s’empiffraient encore. Ronald Weasley en tête. Drago se demandait comment le roux faisait pour ne pas être énorme étant donné la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu’il engouffrait à chaque repas. Cela faisait partie des traits de caractère du jeune homme qui agaçait le Serpentard et il savait qu’il n’était pas le seul. Même les plus proches amis de Ron le taquinaient à ce sujet, plus ou moins gentiment d’ailleurs.</p>
<p>               Alors que la Grande Salle commençait à se vider lentement, Hermione et Harry donnèrent le top départ. Aussitôt tout le petit groupe se leva et escorta Drago. Après plusieurs essais, cette méthode était finalement la meilleure pour éviter au maximum que Drago soit malmené. Quand le Serpentard quittait la pièce avant la majorité des élèves, seules quelques voix s’élevaient sur son passage, celles des étudiants qu’il était obligé de croiser pour s’en aller. La présence de l’équipe enseignante empêchait visiblement que le blond soit pris à parti par l’ensemble de la Grande Salle à voix haute. Ils avaient tenté de partir les derniers, mais cela permettait à nombre d’élèves de l’insulter en passant à son niveau.</p>
<p>               Ce soir-là, Drago put filer avant tous les autres étudiants de son année. Il se hâta, entouré de sa garde rapprochée, de rejoindre la Salle Commune. Depuis le sort de désorientation, il évitait de traîner les pieds, avançant aussi vite que possible. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses amis soient de nouveau les victimes d’un maléfice qui lui était destiné. Il s’en voulait encore et tentait de trouver des arguments pour qu’ils cessent de se déplacer en groupe. Moins il y aurait de monde avec lui, mieux ça serait. Mais évidemment, il n’avait pas pris en compte l’entêtement et la grande loyauté des Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous refusé farouchement, d’autant plus que son escorte était exigée par la directrice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Quelques mètres avant le couloir où se trouvait l’armure camouflant le passage vers leur Salle Commune, Drago repéra au sol des petits points rouges. Un mauvais pressentiment le traversa, on aurait dit du sang. Et ces traces allaient en direction de l’armure. Il attira l’attention de Théodore qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et désigna les gouttes du doigt.</p>
<p>               Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et s’engouffrèrent dans le couloir. Les torches illuminaient les lieux et la traînée macabre se poursuivait au sol. Maintenant, tous les autres s’en étaient aperçus et les suppositions allaient bon train dans son dos. Drago n’était vraiment pas rassuré de constater que ce liquide rouge menait tout droit vers les dortoirs. Il était dorénavant certain que cela le concernait.</p>
<p>               Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et s’arrêta net en voyant la porte conduisant à son dortoir. La bouche sèche, il déglutit avec effort puis ferma les yeux, espérant que cette vision d’horreur allait disparaître. Le temps qu’il les rouvre, Harry et Seamus s’étaient approchés du battant en bois. Mais c’était toujours là.</p>
<p>               Il y avait une mare écarlate au pied de la porte, qui ne faisait que s’étendre au fur et à mesure que le sang goûtait, s’échappant d’une plaie béante dans le cou de l’animal cloué sur le bois. Drago sentit toutes couleurs déserter son visage et la nausée retourna son estomac. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour éviter de rendre le maigre repas qu’il venait d’avaler.</p>
<p>               Il s’approcha de quelques pas, sans quitter des yeux le spectacle macabre. Cela ne pouvait pas être…</p>
<p>— Perseus… chuchota-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres. Comment est-ce possible ?</p>
<p>               Théodore lui posa une main sur l’épaule pour le soutenir. Seamus et Harry avaient fini leur inspection et les avaient rejoints. Drago resta hébété, sans bouger. Il avait l’impression qu’un poids immense l’empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.</p>
<p>— C’est un hibou grand-duc, égorgé. Ce n’est pas un oiseau de Poudlard, il n’est pas marqué, dit Seamus.</p>
<p>— Qui a pu faire quelque chose d’aussi horrible ?</p>
<p>— Les mêmes qui s’en prennent à Drago depuis des mois, Hermione, soupira Harry.</p>
<p>— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Je peux comprendre le but des autres agressions, mais là je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.</p>
<p>— C’est Perseus… Le hibou de ma famille, expliqua Drago la voix tremblante, au bord des larmes.</p>
<p>— Mais je croyais que tous vos biens avaient été saisis par le Ministère, y compris les animaux, s’étonna Hermione.</p>
<p>— C’est le cas, confirma Théodore à la place de Drago. Les Malefoy n’ont plus accès à rien, exactement comme moi. Comment ont-ils pu retrouver Perseus ?</p>
<p>— Et si ce n’était pas lui, mais un autre grand-duc, suffisamment ressemblant ? supposa Ron. Ça serait quand même bien plus probable, vous ne pensez pas ?</p>
<p>— Possible… Drago, est-ce que tu saurais le reconnaître à coup sûr en t’approchant ? demanda Hermione.</p>
<p>               Mais Drago n’écoutait plus vraiment, il était dans un état second. Insulté, agressé, il pouvait comprendre, mais pourquoi une telle cruauté envers un animal totalement innocent ? Qui pouvait égorger ainsi un hibou dans le seul but de le faire souffrir ? Seule une personne dénuée d’âme pouvait faire ce genre de chose, quelqu’un comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou un Mangemort acharné… Drago lui-même avait eu le cœur brisé de sacrifier les petits oiseaux pour réparer l’armoire à disparaître en sixième année. Harry avait eu raison la dernière fois en lui affirmant que ses tortionnaires ne valaient pas mieux que ceux dont ils voulaient se venger.</p>
<p>               Un cri le ramena à la réalité. Tout le monde le fixait étrangement.</p>
<p>— Drago, est-ce que Perseus a un signe distinctif ? répéta Hermione.</p>
<p>— Oui, cinq petites plumes blanches au niveau de son poitrail, ça forme une flèche vers le bas. Pourquoi ?</p>
<p>— On pense qu’il s’agit d’un autre grand-duc que le tien, expliqua Théodore pendant que Ron et Harry allaient vérifier l’oiseau.</p>
<p>— C’est pas lui, affirma Ron. Pas de plumes blanches.</p>
<p>               Drago sentit un poids s’envoler de sa poitrine, un immense soulagement. Il n’en restait pas moins triste pour ce pauvre volatile qui avait fait les frais des envies de vengeance d’un groupe d’individus malveillants.</p>
<p>               Alors que Seamus proposait d’aller chercher la directrice, d’autres élèves de leur année arrivèrent aux dortoirs : Justin Finch-Fletchley, Blaise Zabini et Terry Boot. Les trois garçons fixèrent l’animal avec horreur et firent demi-tour, le teint livide. En repartant, le Poufsouffle tituba et s’appuya contre le mur pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Drago fronça le nez et détourna les yeux. Il avait envie de le traiter de petite chose fragile, mais se retint en se souvenant qu’il avait également failli rendre son dîner.</p>
<p>— Bon, tout le monde dans la Salle Commune, encouragea Hermione en les dirigeant vers les escaliers. Seamus, tu vas voir McGonagall, nous on va empêcher les autres de monter ici.</p>
<p>               Drago passa à côté du Poufsouffle blanc comme un mort sans même le regarder, évitant du mieux possible la flaque immonde et descendit les marches. Il entendit Ron et Harry parler avec Finch-Fletchley et lui proposer de l’aide. Il accéléra le pas, mettant de la distance entre le garçon timide et lui. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, il s’installa avec Théodore dans un petit coin tranquille et attendit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              La directrice et les Préfet·e·s-en-chef étaient venus constater le sinistre spectacle et Hagrid avait emmené le pauvre oiseau pour l’enterrer. Tout avait été nettoyé et les élèves interrogés avant d’être confinés. McGonagall avait interdit toute sortie pour ce soir-là, même si l’heure du couvre-feu était encore très loin. Drago et Théodore avaient révisé en silence puis étaient montés se coucher tôt.</p>
<p>              Le blond était totalement déprimé. Les choses ne s’amélioraient pas du tout pour lui. Certes, depuis la rentrée des vacances il n’avait pas subi d’agressions physiques, mais la vengeance continuait, ainsi que la lettre de menaces l’avait promis.</p>
<p>              Il se glissa dans les draps froids et jeta un sort de silence sur son lit, comme chaque soir. Il se réveillait régulièrement en criant et se doutait qu’il était agité pendant son sommeil. Et il ne voulait pas déranger les autres élèves à cause de ses mauvais rêves. Ces derniers étaient très fréquents et Drago dormait mal, il avait des difficultés à se reposer. D’autant plus qu’il mettait parfois des heures à se rendormir après un cauchemar.</p>
<p>              Le Serpentard se souvenait parfaitement de la proposition de Harry de venir le réveiller en cas de mauvais rêves, mais Drago s’y refusait. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup trop redevable de tout ce que le Gryffondor faisait pour lui depuis le début de l’année. Et il n’aimait pas cette dette qu’il avait envers lui, parce que cela avait souvent des conséquences dans le monde des sorciers.</p>
<p>              Si Drago faisait le compte, Harry lui avait déjà sauvé la vie deux fois pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, mais également après le maléfice jeté dans la bibliothèque — cela aurait pu le tuer si Harry n’avait pas insisté pour le ramener à la Salle Commune. Et il y avait aussi toutes les fois où il l’avait aidé, créant un impact positif sur son intégrité corporelle et psychologique : le feutre indélébile, la douche après la diffusion des photos et son arrivée in extremis lors de la tentative de viol. Étant donné l’état dans lequel il se trouvait actuellement et les cauchemars qui le hantaient, Drago se demandait s’il aurait survécu à cette année sans Harry et les autres. Et il avait un gage sur lui. En tous les cas, la situation pouvait très bien finir par échapper à son contrôle et la magie ancienne pourrait décider que Drago devait rembourser sa dette.</p>
<p>              La tête pleine des théories à propos des dettes de vie, Drago sombra dans le sommeil. Malheureusement, cela ne l’aida pas à bien dormir et un mélange des évènements de la journée créa un mauvais rêve totalement terrifiant.</p>
<p>              Le Serpentard se réveilla en sueur et chercha à tâtons sa baguette pour éclairer les ténèbres. La lumière supprima les ombres qui l’effrayaient : il n’y avait pas du tout de hibou sanglant revenu le hanter pendant ses rêves, réclamant vengeance. Il respira amplement pour apaiser les battements de son cœur et se leva pour aller se rafraîchir le visage et boire un peu d’eau.</p>
<p>              Le trajet ne le rassura pas le moins du monde et la peur, qu’il avait commencé à maîtriser dans la sécurité de son lit, revint en force. Comme un enfant effrayé par le noir, il courut jusqu’aux toilettes et alluma toutes les lumières de la pièce d’un sortilège. Il s’appuya au lavabo, tremblant, au bord du malaise. Les larmes affleuraient à ses yeux et il respira lentement, se répétant en boucle qu’il ne risquait rien.</p>
<p>              Il but un peu et se mouilla le visage à l’eau froide pour achever de se réveiller. Il attendit quelques instants, repoussant le moment où il devrait reprendre le couloir pour revenir au dortoir, dans le noir et le silence de la nuit. Finalement, il inspira profondément, lança un <em>Finite</em> pour éteindre les lumières et courut jusqu’à son lit à la lueur d’un <em>Lumos</em>.</p>
<p>              Drago s’enferma derrière ses rideaux et tenta de se raisonner : il ne risquait rien. Il se rallongea et rangea sa baguette. Les ténèbres reprirent leur place. Sauf que ça n’allait plus du tout, le Serpentard se sentait mal : son cœur battait vite et il avait des difficultés à respirer, ses membres se mirent à trembler et une peur grandissante envahit son esprit. Il eut beau tenter de se rassurer, le malaise ne passait pas.</p>
<p>              Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir et fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait encore essayer : se lever pour réveiller Harry. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas faire appel à lui, il sentait bien que cette fois, il n’avait pas le choix. Il avait besoin que quelqu’un le rassure, comme un petit enfant. Une chose de plus à ajouter à la liste des humiliations qu’il vivait depuis le début de l’année. Drago n’arrivait pas à accepter que demander de l’aide était au contraire un gage de sagesse, c’était trop éloigné de ce qu’il avait appris avec son père. Et déconstruire son éducation prendrait du temps.</p>
<p>             </p>
<p>              Il traversa la chambre en quelques pas, baguette allumée, et repoussa les rideaux du lit du Gryffondor. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Drago le secoua doucement par l’épaule et Harry finit par ouvrir les yeux, un peu désorienté.</p>
<p>— Harry, c’est Drago. Désolé de te réveiller.</p>
<p>— Quelque chose ne va pas ? chuchota Harry d’une voix rauque et pleine de sommeil.</p>
<p>— Je… Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Alors comme tu avais dit que je pouvais te réveiller…</p>
<p>— Oui, oui, bien sûr, confirma le brun en se redressant. Tu veux t’asseoir à côté de moi ?</p>
<p>              Drago hocha la tête et s’installa près de Harry. Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de raconter son cauchemar et la sensation de malaise intense qui l’avait envahi au retour des sanitaires. Alors qu’il en parlait, il réalisa que tous les symptômes s’étaient dissipés sans qu’il en soit conscient.</p>
<p>— Je pense que tu as fait une petite crise d’angoisse. C’est pas grave du tout, mais c’est handicapant si c’est fréquent. J’en ai fait pas mal après la Bataille et ça a fini par s’arrêter avec le temps. Tu as bien réagi en venant me voir, exprimer tes peurs a permis à ton corps de s’apaiser.</p>
<p>— Je peux en avoir d’autres ?</p>
<p>— C’est possible, mais on ne peut pas savoir. Il est probable que ce soit un concours de circonstances et que ça ne se reproduise pas, puisque c’est la première fois que ça t’arrive.</p>
<p>              Drago hocha la tête en silence. Il espérait que ça serait l’unique fois qu’il expérimentait ça, il n’avait pas besoin que cela se rajoute à ce qu’il vivait déjà. Au moins, il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant.</p>
<p>— Tu veux rester avec moi pour dormir ?</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas… Il n’y a pas beaucoup de place pour deux. Et que diront les autres s’ils s’en rendent compte au matin ?</p>
<p>— Si tu savais comme je me moque de ce que peuvent penser les autres ! Mais si tu préfères, on met un réveil pour six heures et tu pourras rejoindre ton lit discrètement.</p>
<p>— D’accord, accepta Drago après un instant de réflexion.</p>
<p>              Ils s’allongèrent, dos à dos, dans le petit lit du Gryffondor. Drago se sentait rassuré par la présence et la chaleur qui se dégageait du brun. Après un très long moment, la fatigue reprit le dessus et il se rendormit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Mercredi 2 f</strong> <strong>évrier 2000</strong></p>
<p>              Harry avait tenu sa promesse et Drago avait pu rejoindre son lit avant que les autres ne soient éveillés. Il se sentait moins fatigué qu’il aurait pu l’être s’il n’avait pas pu dormir un peu et se félicita d’avoir réveillé le Gryffondor en pleine nuit. Drago décida tout de même que ce genre de choses ne devait pas devenir une habitude, il était un adulte et devait se débrouiller tout seul. Son orgueil faisait partie de sa personnalité et il avait du mal à s’en défaire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              La journée se passa normalement, avec le double cours de Potions le matin, durant lequel il houspilla Harry plusieurs fois. Le Gryffondor continuait à faire des erreurs qui désespéraient Drago, même s’il devait admettre qu’il s’était amélioré depuis le début de l’année.</p>
<p>              Après le déjeuner, durant lequel il mangea peu, car rien ne lui faisait envie, il alla réviser à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Théodore et Seamus avaient cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, et Harry et Ron étaient partis voler.</p>
<p>              Quand il fut l’heure d’aller au cours de soutien, Drago rangea parchemins, plume et encre dans son sac et se rendit dans les rayonnages pour reposer les livres dont il avait eu besoin. Hermione le suivit, s’assurant de sa sécurité et déposant également quelques ouvrages sur les étagères. Drago ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir sur cette obligation à toujours être escorté partout. Visiblement, cela n’empêchait pas les coupables de s’en prendre à lui de manière détournée. En réalité, Drago ne craignait plus vraiment d’attaque physique, persuadé que ses détracteurs n’utiliseraient pas deux fois les mêmes agressions, surtout après le fiasco des toilettes de Mimi. Le Serpentard y avait vécu un enfer, mais c’était un échec pour le groupe qui lui en voulait, ils avaient perdu trois membres et n’avaient finalement pas mené à bien la mission prévue. À côté, tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver lui semblait dérisoire, y compris le pathétique meurtre du hibou. Il avait vraiment souffert de l’évènement la veille et pendant la nuit, mais il avait eu le temps d’y repenser dans la journée et il refusait que cela l’affecte durablement. Ainsi qu’il se l’était promis, il arriverait à aller mieux. De toute façon, le petit groupe lui avait assuré qu’il serait derrière lui pour l’y aider.</p>
<p>              Dans les couloirs, en se rendant dans leur salle de classe, Drago discuta avec Hermione. Ils échangeaient à propos de certaines des disciplines qu’aucun de leurs amis n’avait choisies. Et de la difficulté à suivre autant de matières tout en n’ayant pas le loisir d’être eux-mêmes aidés pendant le cours de soutien. En effet, plus le temps passait, plus les référents étaient sollicités pendant ce temps de révision en commun. Même Drago répondait à des questions. Certes, seule une poignée de personnes lui adressaient la parole, mais cela l’occupait suffisamment.</p>
<p>              Une fois arrivé dans la classe, Drago prit sa place habituelle aux côtés des autres référents. Le reste de leur année était déjà presque entièrement là et les demandes ne tardèrent pas.</p>
<p>              Au bout d’un moment, Blaise posa une question à propos des Potions et l’ensemble de la classe se tut pour écouter. Cela agaçait Drago au plus haut point, personne ne voulait lui parler, mais tous les étudiants étaient bien contents d’avoir des réponses malgré tout.</p>
<p>— Pour l’Élixir d’Euphorie, peux-tu me confirmer le nombre de fèves sopophoriques à ajouter dans le chaudron ? Et comment doit-on les préparer ? Les sources sur ce sujet divergent.</p>
<p>— Laisse-moi vérifier l’info sur mes notes.</p>
<p>              Drago n’était plus sûr de sa réponse, il préférait s’en assurer. En effet, il avait lu des recettes qui variaient légèrement pour cette potion et il ne voulait pas donner une explication erronée à Blaise. Or, il avait préparé un Élixir parfait lors de la dernière évaluation aléatoire de Slughorn. Et il avait noté très précisément tout ce qu’il avait fait.</p>
<p>              Il se pencha et attrapa son sac. Il l’ouvrit, mit sa main à l’intérieur et commença à fouiller sans vraiment regarder ce qu’il faisait. Il connaissait la texture de son carnet de potions par cœur et n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour le reconnaître. Une intense douleur lui traversa soudainement la main droite et remonta jusqu’à son poignet.</p>
<p>              Drago sortit ses doigts du sac et manqua tourner de l’œil. Sa main était couverte de sang. Celui-ci coulait abondamment de son index et de son majeur. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu’il y en avait déjà partout sur lui, sur ses affaires.</p>
<p>              Heureusement, Hermione réagit à une vitesse impressionnante. Elle métamorphosa un parchemin en tissu et le lui enroula fermement autour de la main.</p>
<p>— Serre bien fort par-dessus, lui ordonna-t-elle.</p>
<p>              Dans un état second, Drago obéit. Seamus prit le relais.</p>
<p>— J’accompagne Drago à l’infirmerie, annonça-t-il. Vous autres, vous continuez le cours de soutien normalement.</p>
<p>              Seamus se mit debout et attrapa Drago sous le bras gauche pour le lever de sa chaise. L’Irlandais récupéra également son sac que Hermione lui tendait ostensiblement avec un air entendu. Le Serpentard se laissa guider par le Préfet jusqu’à l’infirmerie. Décidément, il avait un abonnement à cet endroit cette année !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry eut l’impression que le cours de soutien dura des heures et des heures. Il se força à rester concentré sur les questions de ses camarades, Hermione l’y aidant régulièrement en lui donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes. Le Gryffondor n’avait qu’une envie : aller à l’infirmerie rejoindre Drago.</p>
<p>               Quand le temps du cours fut écoulé, Seamus n’était toujours pas revenu et cela inquiétait Harry. Est-ce que la coupure de Drago était plus sérieuse qu’elle n’y paraissait ? Le brun savait d’expérience que les doigts pouvaient saigner énormément sans que ce soit forcément grave.</p>
<p>               Harry attrapa son sac pour s’en aller et fut retenu par Hermione.</p>
<p>— Sois discret, Harry, l’implora-t-elle à voix basse. Prends ton temps pour partir.</p>
<p>               Évidemment, son amie avait parfaitement raison. Le rapprochement du Serpentard et du petit groupe de Gryffondor n’était pas un secret pour les autres élèves de leur année. Si Harry s’enfuyait comme il en avait eu l’intention, tout le monde saurait qu’il rejoignait Drago. Or, une personne au minimum était concernée par la vendetta contre le blond, il ne fallait pas trop éveiller les soupçons non plus. Certes, Drago semblait proche de Harry, mais il n’était pas intelligent que le Gryffondor montre un trop grand empressement à aller le retrouver.</p>
<p>               Alors Harry se força à aller discuter avec Ron, le temps que la salle de classe se vide un peu. Il lança le sujet de la coupe de Quidditch de l’école, sachant qu’il était facile d’en parler sans trop se concentrer.</p>
<p>               Harry laissa passer plusieurs minutes après le départ de Théodore. Il était plus logique que ce soit lui qui ait l’air de se préoccuper du sort de l’ex-Mangemort. Après un échange de regard avec Hermione, il s’approcha d’elle et parla assez fort pour que les quelques retardataires l’entendent.</p>
<p>— Tu viens ?</p>
<p>— Je voudrais emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermione avec un clin d’œil discret. On se retrouve tout à l’heure ?</p>
<p>— Ça marche.</p>
<p>               Harry espéra avoir compris et emmena Ron. Ils prirent d’abord le chemin de la Salle Commune avant de bifurquer vers l’infirmerie quand Harry fut certain qu’aucun Huitième année ne traînait près d’eux.</p>
<p>               Ils passèrent la porte et trouvèrent Seamus et Théodore dans la petite salle d’attente.</p>
<p>— Comment va-t-il ? demanda Harry.</p>
<p>— Il va bien, Pomfresh a soigné ses doigts. Il s’entretient avec McGonagall pour le moment, répondit Seamus.</p>
<p>               Ils attendirent quelques minutes et Hermione les rejoignit. Harry avait donc bien interprété, il n’était pas du tout question de se retrouver dans la Salle Commune, mais à l’infirmerie. Théodore informa la brune de la situation et ils patientèrent tous en silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La directrice finit par sortir de la pièce où s’effectuaient les soins.</p>
<p>— Ah, vous êtes tous là, évidemment.</p>
<p>— On peut le voir ? questionna Théodore.</p>
<p>— Dans un instant. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me confirmer que monsieur Malefoy n’a pas laissé son sac sans surveillance aujourd’hui, excepté lorsque vous avez été ranger des livres dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque ?</p>
<p>— Oui, je suppose.</p>
<p>— Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez rendre visite à votre ami, maintenant. Quant à moi, j’ai un hibou à envoyer d’urgence au Bureau des Aurors, termina-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.</p>
<p>               Et elle s’en alla d’un pas pressé.</p>
<p>— Hé ben, elle a l’air furieuse ! remarqua Ron.</p>
<p>— Il y a de quoi en même temps ! Ça va durer encore combien de temps cette histoire ? s’énerva Théodore.</p>
<p>— On pense tous la même chose, Théo, le rassura Seamus en le poussant vers la porte.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Harry suivit les autres dans la grande pièce de soins où étaient disposés plusieurs lits. Deux seulement avaient les rideaux tirés pour l’intimité du patient. Seamus leur indiqua la direction à prendre. Ils furent très vite agglutinés autour de Drago.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard était allongé, deux doigts de la main droite bandés, pâle comme jamais. Il n’était déjà pas très hâlé en temps normal, mais il avait vraiment l’air affaibli. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Merlin, il était tellement dans la merde avec ses sentiments incontrôlables !</p>
<p>— Arrêtez de me dévisager comme si j’étais à l’article de la mort, grommela Drago. Vous avez vu vos têtes, franchement ?</p>
<p>— Désolé, s’excusa Théodore au nom du petit groupe. Tu sors quand ?</p>
<p>— Pas tout de suite… Pomfresh veut me garder encore un peu en observation.</p>
<p>— Je croyais que la blessure était soignée ? s’étonna Seamus.</p>
<p>— Simple mesure de précaution, éluda le blond.</p>
<p>               Harry trouvait son comportement suspicieux. Il cachait quelque chose.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? demanda Théodore.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor était content que quelqu’un d’autre s’en soit aperçu. Cela voulait dire qu’il ne s’était pas trompé. Il commençait à vraiment bien connaître Drago.</p>
<p>— Il se pourrait que j’ai perdu connaissance un petit instant, avoua le blond, rougissant.</p>
<p>— Mais… commença Harry.</p>
<p>— Votre camarade ne mange pas assez ! intervint madame Pomfresh, qui arrivait derrière lui. La perte de sang et l’émotion ont été trop dures à supporter puisqu’il n’a plus beaucoup de réserves d’énergie.</p>
<p>— N’exagérez pas, s’il vous plait, rétorqua Drago. Ce n’est pas si grave.</p>
<p>— Je sais ce que je dis, mon petit ! Vous autres, vous allez l’inciter à se nourrir correctement rapidement, sinon il sera obligé de manger ici, ordonna-t-elle d’une voix ferme à tout le groupe d’amis.</p>
<p>               Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, ne désirant pas s’attirer les foudres de l’infirmière. Elle pouvait être très effrayante quand elle voulait. Tous les autres l’imitèrent.</p>
<p>— Vous pourrez sortir quand vous vous sentirez mieux et que vous aurez dîné, expliqua-t-elle à Drago. Voilà un flacon de potion pour vous redonner un peu d’énergie. Vos amis peuvent rester pour le moment.</p>
<p>               Et elle les laissa seuls. Hermione jeta aussitôt un œil de l’autre côté des rideaux puis prononça <em>Assurdiato</em>en agitant sa baguette. Harry distingua la très faible lueur de la bulle de silence qui grossissait autour d’eux. Elle était très grande, englobant le volumineux lit, les rideaux et l’espace d’un mètre entre les deux, du sol au plafond. Une fois le sort achevé, il devint invisible. Harry était impressionné, cela nécessitait beaucoup d’énergie et une maîtrise parfaite. C’était bien plus difficile que d’isoler son petit lit personnel sur lequel il ne jetait qu’une petite bulle. Son amie méritait vraiment d’être majore de promotion. Et elle le serait sans aucun doute.</p>
<p>— Alors ? demanda Théodore après que Drago eut avalé sa potion en grimaçant.</p>
<p>— Deux doigts coupés assez profondément. Pomfresh a dit que j’avais eu de la chance que les nerfs n’aient pas été touchés.</p>
<p>— Comment est-ce arrivé ? McGonagall m’a posé des questions à propos de ton sac.</p>
<p>— Il y avait un miroir brisé dedans. Il ne m’appartient pas. Quelqu’un l’a glissé là volontairement pour que je me blesse.</p>
<p>— Inutile de se demander qui sont les responsables, marmonna Harry, énervé de la situation.</p>
<p>— Bon, si on faisait le point sur ce que l’on sait pour commencer à enquêter, proposa Hermione.</p>
<p>               Harry acquiesça, il était temps de s’y mettre. Ensemble, ils listèrent la totalité des évènements en rapport avec la vengeance contre Drago. Ce dernier ajouta quelques maléfices qu’il avait reçus plus tôt dans l’année, et dont il n’avait parlé à personne jusque-là.</p>
<p>— Vous vous souvenez comme il a été difficile de détacher Drago du mur en novembre ? remarqua Seamus. Les sorts étaient complexes et bien exécutés, probablement par un élève âgé d’au moins seize ans.</p>
<p>— Oui, mais il y a aussi des sorts très basiques, pointa Ron. Le Crache-Limaces je savais le lancer en deuxième année.</p>
<p>— Ça, on s’en souvient, pouffa Drago. Il m’était destiné d’ailleurs.</p>
<p>— Tu l’avais bien mérité si mes souvenirs sont bons, répliqua Hermione en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>— Oui, tu as raison, Hermione. Toutes mes excuses.</p>
<p>               Harry s’en rappelait également parfaitement, Drago avait traité Hermione de Sang-de-bourbe dans le stade de Quidditch. Le pauvre Ron avait subi le sortilège à cause de sa baguette abimée. Il était loin ce temps, maintenant Drago s’en excusait aussi facilement qu’il respirait. Cela faisait du bien à Harry de constater une fois encore à quel point le blond avait changé. Et qu’il méritait son amitié, son soutien. Et au moins, Harry se rassurait en se disant que les sentiments qu’il éprouvait avaient pour cible quelqu’un de bien.</p>
<p>— On se concentre un peu ? rappela Théodore.</p>
<p>— On sait que plusieurs personnes font partie de cette bande. Au moins un·e élève de notre année ou l’un·e des Préfet·e·s en chef, personne d’autre n’a notre mot de passe normalement. Il est possible que les sorts soient de niveaux différents pour brouiller les pistes, résuma Hermione.</p>
<p>— Seamus, est-ce que tu as repéré des gens en particulier pendant que tu enquêtais au début de l’année ? demanda Harry.</p>
<p>— Franchement c’était compliqué, plus de la moitié de notre année aurait pu assassiner Drago si les regards tuaient… Ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils sont coupables.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que vous savez sur le Poufsouffle de notre dortoir, Finch-Fletchley ? demanda Drago. Parce qu’il fait partie des gens qui m’ont jeté des regards si haineux que j’en ai eu des sueurs froides.</p>
<p>— Justin ? Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.</p>
<p>— Il est très influençable, mais franchement il n’a jamais été du genre violent ou méchant, renchérit Harry.</p>
<p>               Harry réfléchissait en même temps que toutes sortes de théories fusaient. Faire le point sur la situation était nécessaire, mais il se demandait s’ils arriveraient à dénicher les coupables. Il avait été très optimiste quand il avait proposé d’enquêter, mais il se rendait bien compte de la difficulté d’y parvenir. Il était possible qu’une des têtes pensantes soit un·e élève de leur année, par rapport aux compétences et aux mobiles de la vengeance. Mais qui ?</p>
<p>               Après deux heures à discuter, madame Pomfresh vint déloger le petit groupe, et envoya tout le monde dîner dans la Grande Salle, gardant Drago à l’infirmerie. Elle promit de le libérer après manger s’ils revenaient le chercher. Harry partit en traînant des pieds, essayant de ne pas laisser son regard s’attarder sur Drago. En plus, il était déçu parce que rien de très concret n’avait émergé de leur première réunion pour débusquer les coupables.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 10, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Si c’est le cas, un petit mot pour me le dire me fera plaisir.<br/>Nous nous retrouvons donc exceptionnellement demain pour la suite ! Prochain chapitre…. roulements de tambour… : Fantasmes et premier baiser. Oui je vous laisse sur ce suspense jusqu’à demain ! Et ne vous plaignez pas, normalement il y aurait dû avoir deux semaines d’attente avant de l’avoir ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre 11 – Fantasmes et premier baiser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Tada, comme prévu hier, me voici avec le chapitre habituel du jeudi !</p>
<p>Je vous remercie pour vos réactions sur le chapitre d’hier. Ne vous privez surtout pas pour laisser un mot aussi sur ce chapitre là ;)</p>
<p>Alors pour ce chapitre, je ne donne aucune info, le titre est déjà bien assez parlant à mon sens !</p>
<p>Bonne lecture : ) </p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapitre 11 – Fantasmes et premier baiser</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 5 f</strong>
  <strong>évrier 2000                                                                                                                                         </strong>
</p>
<p>               L’entraînement de Quidditch avait été assez intense. La capitaine de l’équipe était dure avec eux, sachant que le prochain match approchait. Harry trouvait aussi qu’elle s’était améliorée et acceptait plus facilement les remarques de ses joueurs. Ainsi elle profitait de l’expérience de Ron et Harry, qui avaient déjà joué plusieurs années dans l’équipe.</p>
<p>               Comme souvent, l’entraînement avait eu quelques spectateurs, dont leurs amis. Hermione avait pris l’habitude de venir les voir régulièrement depuis le début de l’année et Seamus avait rapidement fait de même. Le mauvais temps hivernal avait espacé leur présence, mais il faisait beau ce jour-là et presque tout le petit groupe s’était retrouvé sur les gradins : Seamus, Hermione et Drago. Théodore visiblement occupé ailleurs.</p>
<p>               Harry se préparait à prendre une longue douche chaude bien méritée. Les vestiaires de Quidditch étaient déserts : Ron l’avait honteusement abandonné pour rejoindre sa belle et les autres membres de l’équipe étaient dans celui des filles. Drago et Seamus avaient quitté le stade à la fin de l’entraînement et Harry se doutait qu’ils les retrouveraient dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.</p>
<p>               Le brun se glissa sous le jet et laissa l’eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris par l’activité physique qu’il avait fournie pendant deux heures. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas trop traîner, sinon il ne resterait pas grand-chose à manger, mais c’était un tel plaisir de profiter d’une douche brûlante après le Quidditch. Pour bien faire, il ne manquait plus qu’une agréable compagnie et ça serait parfait.</p>
<p>               Harry s’ôta rapidement cette idée de la tête. Il savait où ça le mènerait et il ne souhaitait pas se prendre le chou sur ses envies du moment. Il se sentait simplement un peu délaissé depuis la rentrée, voilà tout. À part Stewart qui avait été plutôt un mauvais coup et son escapade pendant les vacances de Noël, il était resté seul depuis septembre. Évidemment, la masturbation ne comptait pas !</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor se lava les cheveux. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder, il en revint aussitôt aux mêmes conclusions. Les mains dans les mèches brunes, il ne put que faire un parallèle avec Drago. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu’ils prenaient leur douche ensemble, sans qu’il y ait la moindre ambiguïté, la moindre tension sexuelle. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui manquait à Harry, mais son ami était loin de ce genre de considérations et il savait se maîtriser. Il compara sans le vouloir le contraste entre les cheveux très fins du Serpentard et les siens, plus épais. C’était vraiment différent. Du shampoing il dériva à ce qu'il avait remarqué de la morphologie du blond. Certes, il s’était aminci et Harry n’aimait pas spécialement les squelettes, mais il n’en était pas encore là. Harry avait noté, sans y faire attention sur le moment, les courbes anguleuses du corps masculin. Sa peau blanche qui contrastait avec la sienne, plus mate, les muscles de ses pectoraux, de son ventre, de ses jambes fuselées.</p>
<p>               Non ! Harry se refusait de penser à lui ainsi. Le Serpentard savait qu’il lui plaisait, mais n’avait jamais abordé le sujet de nouveau, il n’était clairement pas intéressé. Il était inutile que le brun se fasse du mal à imaginer des choses.</p>
<p>               Par les couilles de Merlin, il bandait maintenant ! Il lui serait facile de faire disparaître ce petit détail avec quelques efforts et un peu d’imagination. Et il savait exactement à qui il pouvait penser pour éviter de fantasmer sur le blond. La jolie Tracy, qu’il avait vue pendant les vacances de Noël.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Samedi 1</em>
  <em>
    <sup>er</sup>
  </em>
  <em> janvier au mardi 4 janvier 2000 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              Harry venait de quitter ses amis. Ron et Hermione l</em>
  <em>’avaient entraîné à une énorme fête organisée par des anciens de Poudlard pour le réveillon. Il y avait retrouvé ceux qu’il côtoyait en Huitième année, mais aussi de nombreux autres. Il n’avait pas vu certains d’entre eux depuis plus d’un an, il avait été très absent avant sa dernière rentrée à l’école de sorcellerie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              Le brun se faufila dans une ruelle et, apr</em>
  <em>ès avoir vérifié qu’il était seul, il transplana. Il cacha sa baguette au fond de son sac et parcourut les trottoirs pendant environ quinze minutes pour atteindre l’immeuble qu’il visait. La marche dans l’air glacial l’avait dégrisé et réveillé. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              Il chercha le nom sur la sonnette de l</em>
  <em>’interphone : Tracy Jones. Une voix endormie lui répondit et lui ouvrit. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et fut accueilli par une jeune femme de son âge environ, peu vêtue et visiblement en état d’ébriété.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Salut Tracy, tu f</em>
  <em>êtes encore le Nouvel An ou tu es en train de cuver ? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— J</em>
  <em>’essayais de cuver… jusqu’à ce que tu me réveilles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— D</em>
  <em>ésolé… Mais tu m’avais dit de venir à n’importe quelle heure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Je plaisante, entre.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              Harry discuta une petite heure avec son amie, mais les deux jeunes adultes </em>
  <em>étaient épuisés par leur nuit sans sommeil et une quantité d’alcool non négligeable ingurgitée. Ils se couchèrent alors que le soleil commençait à éclaircir l’horizon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              Il avait rencontr</em>
  <em>é la jolie femme à la peau noire lors d’un de ses voyages l’année précédente, aux États-Unis. Elle lui avait renversé son café à emporter dessus. Elle était à New York pour un semestre à l’université, quelque chose en rapport avec le marketing moldu. Harry ne se souvenait pas très bien. Ils s’étaient très bien entendus et de fil en aiguille, elle l’avait invité dans son petit appartement d’étudiante. Sans rien se promettre, sans se prendre la tête, ils avaient passé plusieurs semaines ensemble. Depuis, Harry revenait voir Tracy, qui vivait à Londres, dès qu’il y était. L’alchimie amicale et sexuelle entre eux était impressionnante et le brun en profita très largement encore cette fois-ci. Elle était gentille, belle, intelligente et facile à vivre. Ils faisaient l’amour ensemble, mais ils étaient amis. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu</em>
  <em>’il était sorcier et ne voulait pas le faire, Tracy ne serait jamais plus qu’une sex-friend et ça leur convenait à tous les deux. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry resta chez elle, </em>
  <em>à sa demande, jusqu’à la fin des vacances. Jusqu’au dernier moment, au point où il risqua de manquer son train de retour pour Poudlard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Harry se caressait rapidement, les yeux fermés, appuyé d’une main contre le mur de la douche. L’eau chaude coulait dans son dos, le bruit des gouttes, éclaboussant le carrelage, résonnait dans la petite cabine. La vapeur formait un nuage dense autour de lui, créant une ambiance à part du monde.</p>
<p>              Harry était maintenant complètement perdu dans son fantasme. Une peau sombre terriblement douce sous ses doigts... De longs cheveux crépus qui lui chatouillaient le dos… Des petits seins fermes… Un dos fin et musclé… « Oh, merde ! » Des hanches voluptueuses… Des petites mains agiles… Une peau blanche parsemée de cicatrices… Des jambes musclées… « Non, Harry, garde le cap ! » Une toison noire s’ouvrant sur une caverne chaude et moite… Un nez pointu et une mâchoire carrée… Des yeux gris comme un ciel d’orage… De fins cheveux blancs comme la lune… « Arrête de penser à lui ! » Des pectoraux bien dessinés… Un ventre plat et une ligne de poils blonds… Des bras musclés et la Marque qui ressort sur une peau pâle… Des yeux gris qui hypnotisent… Des cheveux fins et doux sous ses doigts… </p>
<p>              Harry ne pouvait plus maîtriser les images qui lui venaient en tête et la jolie Tracy avait totalement disparue de son imagination, ne restait plus que Drago Malefoy. Son cerveau se servait allégrement des douches qu’ils avaient prises ensemble pour nourrir ce fantasme et Harry gémissait bruyamment tandis que sa main accélérait encore les mouvements. Son orgasme le surprit par sa puissance et il éjacula en murmurant « Drago ».</p>
<p>              Il mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits et à réaliser.</p>
<p>— Merde, merde, merde ! grogna-t-il les dents serrées, tout en tapant du poing contre le mur. </p>
<p>              Il se rinça et se sécha rapidement avant de rejoindre les vestiaires, sa serviette autour de la taille. Harry était en colère après lui-même, il s’était interdit de se toucher en pensant à Drago. C’était la première fois que cela arrivait, qu’il n’avait pas pu réfréner les images qui lui venaient en tête. Et c’était un énorme problème parce que le blond n’était pas du tout intéressé. Il était son ami, rien de plus. Et rien que cela était déjà un petit miracle étant donné leur passé chaotique.</p>
<p>              Une fois à son casier il commença à se rhabiller et remit ses lunettes. Il se sécha les cheveux avec sa serviette. Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision lui fit relever la tête.</p>
<p>              Drago était assis sur l’un des bancs du vestiaire, seul.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’étonna Harry.</p>
<p>— Tout le monde te cherche, partout. Visiblement, j’avais raison de dire que tu étais ici.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi es-tu seul ? Personne ne t’a emmerdé, j’espère ? s’inquiéta le Gryffondor.</p>
<p>— Seamus m’a accompagné, le bruit de la douche nous a confirmé ta présence. Comme il voulait envoyer un hibou à son mec, j’ai préféré attendre au chaud que tu aies terminé.</p>
<p>              Harry déglutit lentement, il n’aimait pas l'idée que Drago était resté dans le vestiaire depuis un temps indéterminé.</p>
<p>— Tu es là depuis quand ? demanda-t-il innocemment en finissant de s’habiller pour l’extérieur.</p>
<p>— Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ce qui t’a autant retardé…</p>
<p>— Je prenais ma douche, Malefoy !</p>
<p>— À d’autres, Potter. Pour ton information, tes gémissements étaient loin d’être discrets !</p>
<p>              Merde ! Pourvu qu’il n’ait rien entendu d’autre… Harry rougit jusqu’à la pointe des cheveux et évita soigneusement de regarder Drago.</p>
<p>— C’est très embarrassant…</p>
<p>— Si ça peut te consoler, tu es loin d’être le premier que j’entends s’astiquer sous la douche. Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, j’ai été dans l’équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard plusieurs années.</p>
<p>— Ouais, ouais… Bah si tu pouvais oublier cette fois-ci ça m’arrangerait.</p>
<p>— C’était bien mon intention.</p>
<p>— Parfait, alors rejoignons les autres pour déjeuner.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 11 f</strong>
  <strong>évrier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago était à la traîne du petit groupe d’amis qui l’accompagnait. C’était l’heure du dîner et tous les élèves y étaient déjà depuis un moment. Leur méthode ne variait plus depuis un certain temps : ils se débrouillaient toujours pour arriver tardivement, limitant ainsi les insultes et brimades discrètes subies par le blond à l’occasion de sa présence dans la Grande Salle. Drago aurait bien sauté tous les repas, mais Pomfresh le surveillait depuis son dernier passage à l’infirmerie. Elle avait imposé une pesée par semaine, voulant vérifier qu’il ne perdait plus de poids. Afin d’éviter des remontrances, le Serpentard se forçait donc à accompagner les autres aux repas et à manger un peu plus. Il avalait beaucoup de sucreries en dehors des repas pour vaguement compenser ses maigres apports, ignorant totalement les remarques de Hermione à ce sujet. Pour prévenir d'éventuels problèmes dentaires, il s’acharnait sur le brossage et les sorts de nettoyage, tout simplement.</p>
<p>               Ce soir-là, cependant, Drago rechignait plus que d’habitude à se rendre dans la Grande Salle. En effet, depuis le lundi, de manière aléatoire lors des différents repas, sa chaise réagissait à sa présence. Et pas de façon très agréable. Il avait déjà subi deux dérobades au moment de s’asseoir, s’étalant lamentablement au sol sous les rires des étudiants. Une autre fois, la chaise s’était brisée en plein milieu du repas et il s’était cogné le menton à la table avant de tomber, imposant un nouveau passage à l’infirmerie. Et trois fois, elle s’était tout bonnement volatilisée au moment où il la tirait pour s’y installer, le laissant debout comme un idiot, la main en l’air.</p>
<p>               Il ne faisait aucun doute qu’il s’agissait encore d’enchantements lancés par le groupe qui le martyrisait, profitant de l’occasion pour l’humilier un peu plus en public. Et quel public : la totalité de l’école, professeurs inclus. Même si ces derniers n’avaient probablement pas assisté à ces moments, la table de son année étant tout au fond de la pièce par rapport à eux. Par ailleurs, malgré l’insistance de ses amis, Drago n’avait pas reporté les incidents à la directrice et leur avait interdit de le faire à sa place. Il en avait assez de se plaindre tout le temps. Et de toute façon, cela ne changerait absolument rien à la situation, elle ne pouvait quasiment rien faire pour l’aider et le Bureau des Aurors avait visiblement choisi de ne pas enquêter sérieusement. Quant à ses amis, leurs investigations étaient au point mort, personne ne savait par où commencer.</p>
<p>               En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Drago croisa de nombreux regards amusés qui le suivirent. Nul doute que les étudiants attendaient avec impatience le moment où Drago allait être humilié par une simple chaise. Les quelques insultes habituelles ponctuèrent son passage : « pédé », « sale Mangemort », « petite pute », il n’y prêtait même plus attention. Il ignora les regards et les mots, se demandant malgré tout ce que sa chaise allait lui réserver ce soir. Les deux autres repas de la journée s’étaient déroulés sans incident et Drago était certain qu’il n’y couperait donc pas.</p>
<p>               Tout le monde était installé et Drago nota les regards inquiets, mais encourageants de son entourage. Il inspira amplement pour se motiver et tira la chaise vers l’arrière. Rien ne se passa. Il se posta devant, s’assit avec précautions sur le bois, gardant les muscles de ses cuisses bandés au cas où, ne voulant pas encore finir à terre. Toujours rien. Il s’approcha de la table en tirant la chaise avec lui, ne croyant pas en sa chance.</p>
<p>               Drago s’autorisa à souffler un peu, restant cependant vigilant, le dîner ne faisait que commencer et les blagues avec sa chaise étaient encore possibles. Il échangea un sourire avec Hermione, assise en face, et jeta un coup d’œil à Théodore à sa gauche. À sa droite, Blaise lui signala son soutien d’un hochement de tête discret. Depuis qu’il s’était excusé fin janvier, le jeune homme avait recommencé à lui adresser la parole de temps en temps et à s’asseoir à ses côtés régulièrement, aux repas ou en cours. Drago n’avait pas très envie de lui parler, mais il était forcé de constater que c’était agréable d’avoir un peu plus d’alliés, même si Blaise et Daphnée n’étaient pas dans la confidence de ce qui se passait réellement.</p>
<p>               Drago reporta son attention sur la table et les différents plats qui s’y trouvaient. Il se servit un peu de pommes de terre et des petits pois, et les grignota lentement. Au moment des desserts il engloutit presque avec plaisir un monceau de jelly verte. Le repas s’était finalement bien déroulé et les curieux avoisinants avaient fini par se détourner puisque rien ne lui était arrivé.</p>
<p>               Il avala sa dernière cuillère, reposa son couvert et s’essuya la bouche. Il échangea un regard avec Harry, assit plusieurs places plus loin et lui donna le signe du départ. Comme d’habitude, Harry fit passer le mot à Seamus, installé tout au bout. Le Préfet ne mangeait que rarement près d’eux, car malgré son investissement et son indéfectible soutien, il tentait de le camoufler aux autres élèves de la Huitième année pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des éventuels coupables.</p>
<p>               Drago posa les doigts sur l'assise, de part et d’autre de ses cuisses, pour se reculer. Mais au lieu de bouger, la chaise se mit à vibrer, secouant le Serpentard, le faisant ressembler à la jelly tremblotante qu’il appréciait tant depuis quelques semaines. Il poussa sur ses pieds, mais la chaise semblait fixée au sol, continuant à le ballotter en tous sens.</p>
<p>               Puis elle s’arrêta de bouger, laissant Drago à deux doigts de vomir son repas. Il essaya de nouveau de se déplacer, sans succès. Puis, simultanément, deux choses arrivèrent : ses mains furent entourées de cordes magiques, le liant à la chaise et celle-ci se mit à chanter. Enfin, chanter était un bien grand mot pour décrire cet insupportable braillement.</p>
<p>               Toute la Grande Salle était maintenant tournée vers Drago, subissant, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, d’être attaché et l’objet d’une chanson grossière et insultante sur l’homosexualité. La rougeur démarra dans son cou et monta sur ses joues pâles. Il fut bientôt aussi écarlate qu’une écrevisse bouillie, honteux d’être encore et toujours le sujet de railleries sur sa sexualité. Alors qu’il était loin d’être le seul de Poudlard à aimer les garçons, mais ça n’arrivait qu’à lui.</p>
<p>               Drago avait l’impression que l’ensemble de l’école hurlait de rire en l’observant être humilié. Au moins, cette fois-ci les enseignants ne pourraient pas manquer l’incident, la voix de la chaise portant dans toute la pièce. D’ailleurs, Drago perçut du mouvement au loin, Théodore lui confirma que la directrice essayait de traverser la Grande Salle. Elle n’eut pas le temps d’arriver avant que la chaise se taise et libère le Serpentard, les étudiants s’étant agglutinés entre les tables pour tenter de mieux voir ce qui se passait, bloquant le passage.</p>
<p>               Aussitôt libre de ses mouvements, Drago se leva et repoussa la chaise avec violence. Elle se renversa. Un sentiment de haine lui fit perdre les pédales. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur l’objet et hurla :</p>
<p>— Reducto ! Reducto ! Reducto !</p>
<p>               La pauvre chaise se brisa en mille morceaux sous la puissance des sorts, envoyant des échardes un peu partout. Y compris sur lui-même et les quelques autres étudiants à proximité : Blaise, Théodore, Terry Boot et Michael Corner. Drago serra les dents et retira les petits pics de bois enfoncés dans sa peau. Un peu de sang perla, mais il l’essuya d’une main. Les autres en revanche n’étaient pas si calmes et Drago fut rapidement l’objet de regards haineux et d’invectives de la part de certains de ces condisciples.</p>
<p>               Heureusement, McGonagall arriva près d’eux au moment où Michael attrapait Drago par le col, bien décidé à lui coller son poing dans la figue.</p>
<p>— Monsieur Corner, veuillez lâcher votre camarade.</p>
<p>— Mais il a…</p>
<p>— Peu importe, rien ne justifie que vous en veniez aux mains.</p>
<p>               Le Serdaigle de Huitième année lâcha Drago à regret, lui permettant de nouveau de respirer plus amplement. Cet imbécile l'avait presque étouffé.</p>
<p>— Bien, tous ceux qui sont blessés, vous allez à l’infirmerie. Et vous, monsieur Malefoy, vous me suivez.</p>
<p>               Personne ne bougea.</p>
<p>— Immédiatement, ou je retire des points ! gronda la directrice.</p>
<p>               Les élèves de Huitième année concernés se dispersèrent aussitôt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>               Drago était une fois de plus assis dans le bureau de la directrice. Il l’avait suivie sans faire d’histoires, se doutant bien que son coup d’éclat allait lui porter préjudice, inutile d’en rajouter.</p>
<p>— Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que vous subissez de grosses pressions et je suis navrée que ce torrent de haine à votre encontre ne s’apaise pas. Cependant, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas laisser passer votre comportement, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête pour confirmer. Il le savait, il avait enfreint l’une des règles de l’école : pas de magie en dehors des cours ou des révisions. Évidemment, tous les élèves utilisaient des sorts au quotidien sans en avoir le droit, mais cela était toléré puisque fait dans le respect de chacun et hors de vue des professeurs. De plus, pour tous les témoins de la scène, sa réaction de violence était largement disproportionnée par rapport à ce qu’il avait subi : une simple chanson injurieuse. Et la directrice devait montrer qu’elle punissait tout comportement inapproprié, au risque de ne plus avoir l’autorité sur ses étudiants.</p>
<p>— Compte tenu de la situation, je ne vais pas suivre les recommandations du Magenmagot. Comme vous le savez, en cas d’incident, je suis normalement tenue d’informer votre Sorcière de réinsertion. Et le Magenmagot pourrait décider de modifier l’assouplissement de peine dont vous bénéficiez actuellement en suivant votre année scolaire. Évidemment, il ne serait pas juste que vous subissiez ce genre de punition étant donné le calvaire que vous vivez ici.</p>
<p>— Merci, madame la directrice.</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas fini. Afin de ne pas laisser l’incident impuni, vous aurez officiellement une retenue avec moi la semaine prochaine et je retire vingt points au sablier de votre année.</p>
<p>— Officiellement ?</p>
<p>— Disons que nous nous arrangerons pour que cette retenue n’en soit pas vraiment une, mais personne n’a besoin de le savoir.</p>
<p>— Je vous remercie.</p>
<p>— Je vous en prie, j’aimerais pouvoir faire plus. Vous pouvez retourner à votre Salle Commune, si j’en crois mon petit doigt, certains de vos amis vous attendent en bas de la statue.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 14 f</strong>
  <strong>évrier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry était affalé dans un canapé de la Salle Commune désertée par la majorité des élèves. Drago se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil tout près et Théodore était à une table à l’autre bout de la pièce. La plupart des autres étaient sortis à Pré-au-Lard à l’occasion de la Saint-Valentin, un privilège accordé par la directrice aux étudiants de Huitième année. Ron et Hermione étaient inexplicablement absents également. Pour Harry cela signifiait qu’ils étaient soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans le lit de son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas la moindre envie d’aller à cette stupide soirée du club de Slug, ronchonna Drago pour la centième fois de la journée.</p>
<p>— Je crois que j’avais compris, soupira Harry. À vrai dire moi non plus, mais toi tu n’as vraiment pas le choix.</p>
<p>— Je sais bien, déjà que la directrice a passé l’éponge pour mon acharnement sur cette chaise, si en plus je refuse l’invitation d’un professeur… Je risque de retourner purger ma peine au foyer, ou pire à Azkaban.</p>
<p>               Harry lui envoya un regard de soutien. En son for intérieur, il n’avait pas la moindre envie que Drago soit renvoyé de Poudlard, parce que de façon très égoïste il voulait encore passer du temps avec lui. D’autant plus qu’il était dans l’intérêt du Serpentard de réussir ses ASPIC.</p>
<p>— Ce prof ne m’apprécie même pas ! continua Drago. Il ne m’invite que parce que je suis le meilleur de la classe.</p>
<p>— Je préfèrerais être à ta place ! Moi, il m’invite parce qu’il m’idolâtre, comme tous les autres crétins de ce pays, grogna Harry.</p>
<p>— Ouais, et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi en plus.</p>
<p>— C’est ce que je me tue à répéter, mais personne ne m’écoute !</p>
<p>               Drago pouffa et Harry sourit. Les moments où le Serpentard riait étaient rares, il en bavait sérieusement. Pas une semaine sans qu’un mauvais sort ne lui soit lancé et il s’était déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois à l’infirmerie.</p>
<p>— Bon, tu as trouvé quelqu’un pour ce soir ? Slughorn a bien insisté pour que tout le monde vienne accompagné, demanda Harry. Encore une lubie stupide si tu veux mon avis.</p>
<p>— Non… Je ne peux pas y aller avec une fille au risque de me faire lyncher et le nombre de mecs qui acceptent de me parler se compte sur les doigts d’une seule main. Seamus refusera parce qu’il a un copain, Ron est déjà invité par Hermione, Théo déteste ce genre de mondanités, Blaise y emmène Daphnée. Il ne reste que toi. Tu y vas avec qui, d’ailleurs ?</p>
<p>— Personne.</p>
<p>               Une idée farfelue vint germer dans la tête du Gryffondor alors qu’un silence confortable prenait ses aises entre eux. C’était l’occasion de tenter sa chance. Il n’en aurait pas beaucoup d’autres. Après tout c’était la Saint-Valentin et Drago semblait commencer à aller un peu mieux.</p>
<p>— On pourrait y aller ensemble ? hasarda Harry d’un ton détaché.</p>
<p>— Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Allez, c’est pas les prétendants qui doivent te manquer pourtant… Et ce mec canon dont vous parliez l’autre fois avec Ron ?</p>
<p>               Évidemment, Drago n’avait pas pris l’invitation à sortir avec lui au sérieux.</p>
<p>— Il est pas intéressé, soupira Harry.</p>
<p>— Tu lui as demandé ?</p>
<p>               Harry attendit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Rien ne l’obligeait à dire la vérité, sauf qu’il avait toujours été honnête avec Drago. Et puis, cette année, il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête et de profiter de tout. Quitte à prendre des risques.</p>
<p>— À l’instant. Il m’a dit non.</p>
<p>               Drago resta interdit, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans une imitation d’un poisson hors de l’eau.</p>
<p>— Ne fais pas l’étonné, Drago. Tu le sais depuis un moment que tu me plais, je te l’ai dit le jour où les photos ont été diffusées, après la douche. Tu ne t’en souviens pas ?</p>
<p>— J’avais complètement oublié, je l’avoue. J’étais pas vraiment bien ce jour-là.</p>
<p>— Je sais, c’est pas grave.</p>
<p>               Le silence revint. Harry plongea son regard dans le feu de cheminée. Au moins, il savait maintenant pourquoi Drago ne lui en avait jamais reparlé. Et il avait confirmation qu’il n’était pas intéressé, inutile donc de laisser ses fantasmes idiots se poursuivre. Un simple crush s’oubliait facilement. Enfin, il l’espérait.</p>
<p>— Tu veux vraiment y aller avec moi ? questionna Drago, brisant le silence.</p>
<p>— Oui, mais je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l’aise. On ira séparément.</p>
<p>— Je veux bien qu’on y aille ensemble, en amis.</p>
<p>— D’accord, en amis, sourit Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>               Ron et Hermione rejoignirent leurs amis au dernier moment. Drago était déjà en train de stresser parce qu’ils allaient être en retard.</p>
<p>— On a failli attendre, rouspéta Harry.</p>
<p>— Oui… ben tu es tout le temps en retard aussi, répliqua Hermione, toute rouge.</p>
<p>— Maintenant que votre appétit sexuel est satisfait, est-ce qu’on peut y aller ? demanda Drago, les bras croisés de réprobation.</p>
<p>— Quoi, mais… je…</p>
<p>— Laisse tomber, Ron, inutile de nous enfoncer, le coupa Hermione.</p>
<p>               Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Harry rit doucement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Les quatre amis se rendirent rapidement dans la salle prévue pour cette petite fête privée. Harry soupira quand ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle. Au moins Drago devrait être un peu plus tranquille ce soir. Le Gryffondor espéra qu’il mangerait mieux qu’avec les insultes, et mauvaises blagues quotidiennes, qu’il subissait au milieu de tous les autres élèves. Sans compter les incidents de la chaise qui avaient duré toute la semaine passée.</p>
<p>               À leur arrivée aux portes de la salle convenue, une fête minable battait son plein. Un buffet était assailli par des ventres affamés et une musique de chambre déprimante résonnait dans la pièce. Le professeur Slughorn les accueillit. Il serra chaleureusement la main de Hermione et se trompa encore sur le prénom de Ron, qui l’accompagnait. Puis il resta silencieux un peu trop longtemps au goût de Harry quand il s’avança vers lui avec Drago.</p>
<p>— Où sont vos cavalières ? se reprit le professeur.</p>
<p>— Nous sommes venus ensemble, expliqua Drago en se collant presque à Harry.</p>
<p>               Slughorn sembla s’étouffer de surprise.</p>
<p>— Nous sommes venus en amis, professeur, rectifia Harry.</p>
<p>— Oui, oui bien sûr, répondit Slughorn en retrouvant des couleurs. Soyez les bienvenus.</p>
<p>               Harry s’avança dans la pièce avec ses trois amis.</p>
<p>— Franchement, Drago, tu exagères.</p>
<p>— C’était trop tentant. Dommage qu’il ne soit pas tombé dans les vapes, ça aurait fait ma soirée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>              Quelques heures après son arrivée, Harry s’ennuyait ferme. Drago et Hermione discutaient dans un coin, un truc en rapport avec des cours qu’il ne suivait pas lui-même.</p>
<p>              Ron le rejoignit avec une assiette pleine de pâtisseries.</p>
<p>— Encore ? s’étonna Harry.</p>
<p>— Elles sont super bonnes !</p>
<p>— Si seulement Drago pouvait prendre un peu exemple sur toi, ça lui ferait pas de mal. Il fait visiblement des efforts pour manger, mais je crois que c’est juste parce que Pomfresh l’a menacé.</p>
<p>              Ron, la bouche pleine de cake, le regarda bizarrement. Il termina son assiette et la posa sur une petite table à proximité.</p>
<p>— Harry, à propos de Drago… Est-ce que tu as enfin réussi à lui parler ?</p>
<p>— Plus ou moins.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble ?</p>
<p>— Non.</p>
<p>— Tu es sûr ? Parce que je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires, mais je vous ai entendus prendre des douches ensemble... Et j’ai surpris Drago sortant de ton lit l’autre matin, il était super tôt. Et tu ne le quittes pas des yeux.</p>
<p>— Il est pas intéressé, Ron. Je l’ai invité à venir avec moi ce soir, il ne voulait pas.</p>
<p>— Ah merde, désolé mec.</p>
<p>— T’inquiète pas.</p>
<p>— Mais alors qu’est-ce vous fichez ensemble dans la douche ? Dans ton lit ?</p>
<p>              Harry décida d’être le plus vague possible. Drago l’avait réveillé plusieurs fois, mais avait passé une seule nuit dans son lit pour le moment et Harry se rappelait parfaitement que c’était à sa propre initiative. Mais il n’avait pas envie de le dire à Ron.</p>
<p>— C’est moi qui lui ai dit de venir me réveiller quand il fait des mauvais rêves. Il s’est endormi à côté de moi l’autre fois, alors je l’ai laissé rester. Et pour la douche, c’est un truc entre nous, mais rien de sexuel ni rien. Je ne peux pas en parler sans dévoiler certaines confidences de sa part. Garde ça pour toi, d’accord ?</p>
<p>              Son ami accepta d’un mouvement de tête avant de continuer.</p>
<p>— Il sait pour tes sentiments ?</p>
<p>— Non, j’ai pas été jusque-là.</p>
<p>— C’est pas plus mal finalement, surtout s’il veut pas sortir avec toi.</p>
<p>              Harry hocha la tête distraitement. Est-ce que vraiment ce n’était pas plus mal ? Ou est-ce qu’il devrait être complètement honnête avec Drago ? Tout lui dire et tenter une dernière fois sa chance ? Après tout, si le blond pensait que Harry n’en avait qu’après son physique, cela pouvait expliquer son refus.</p>
<p>              Ron repartit rapidement à l’assaut du buffet et Harry resta appuyé au mur. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>               Les quatre amis étaient revenus dans leur Salle Commune un peu avant vingt-trois heures. Ron et Hermione n’avaient pas traîné, chacun allant se coucher dans son propre lit. La jeune femme voulait être reposée pour les cours du lendemain et Ron avait trop mangé, il préférait aller dormir.</p>
<p>               Harry n’avait pas sommeil, il s’assit sur l’un des canapés proches de l’âtre rougeoyant, dos à l’accoudoir. Il se couvrit d’un plaid et laissa ses pensées se perdre dans les flammes.</p>
<p>               Un mouvement à l’autre bout du canapé lui apprit que Drago l’avait imité. Harry releva ses genoux, laissant la place à son ami. Le meuble n’était pas très grand, leurs pieds se retrouvaient collés et ça tenait chaud. La position était confortable et l’ambiance feutrée de la Salle Commune vide, avec le bois qui craquait en brûlant, était propice aux confidences. Harry prit à deux mains son courage de Gryffondor.</p>
<p>— Drago, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.</p>
<p>— C’est jamais bon signe quand ça commence comme ça…</p>
<p>— Non, rien de grave. Juste, je pense que je te dois la vérité.</p>
<p>— Je t’écoute.</p>
<p>— Il y a quelques semaines, tu m’as confié ton mal-être. Et j’ai envie de te parler d’un truc important pour moi.</p>
<p>               Drago était attentif à ses paroles, il continua.</p>
<p>— J’ai des sentiments pour toi, c’est pas juste une attirance physique.</p>
<p>               Un sourcil étonné s’était levé et le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche.</p>
<p>— Ne flippe pas, d’accord ? coupa Harry avant que le blond ne prononce le moindre mot. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je suis amoureux, simplement mes sentiments vont au-delà de l’amitié.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor avait été volontairement rassurant sur le sujet, ne souhaitant pas alarmer Drago, mais il soupçonnait que ses sentiments étaient bien plus importants qu’il l’avait admis. Lui-même essayait de se convaincre que c’était un simple crush. Il aimait bien se voiler la face.</p>
<p>— C’est… inattendu.</p>
<p>— Je m’en doute.</p>
<p>— Écoute Harry, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je continue à penser que c’est une mauvaise idée. Franchement, toi et moi ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait fonctionner après tout ce qu’on s’est jeté à la tête toutes ces années ?</p>
<p>— Pensais-tu qu’on pouvait devenir amis, Drago ? Et pourtant on l’est. Il n’y a pas une très grande différence, finalement.</p>
<p>— Il y en a une, Harry. L’intimité, la proximité physique. Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prêt. Merlin, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais t’embrasser sans tourner de l’œil ! Et je suis absolument certain que je ne supporterais pas que tu me touches.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas pour te faire changer d’avis, mais sache que ce n’est pas un problème pour moi de ne pas t’embrasser, de ne pas te toucher. Ce que l’on partage déjà, quand tu t’endors près de moi après un cauchemar ou quand je te le lave les cheveux, ça me suffirait. Aussi longtemps que cela serait nécessaire.</p>
<p>— C’est très gentil, Harry, mais je crois que je préfère en rester où on est maintenant. En tout cas, pour l’instant.</p>
<p>— Aucun problème, céda Harry, camouflant sa déception.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>               Drago se retournait dans son lit depuis une heure, sans trouver le sommeil. La soirée et ses discussions avec Harry ne cessaient de lui trotter dans la tête. Impossible de penser à autre chose.</p>
<p>               À force d’y réfléchir, il n’arrivait plus à être sûr que ses arguments pour refuser une relation avec Harry étaient valables. Ce dernier avait balayé sans difficulté toutes ses réticences, mais était-il raisonnable de le croire ? Quel garçon de dix-neuf ans accepterait de sortir avec quelqu’un qui ne pouvait pas être embrassé et qui supportait très peu le contact ? Au bout de combien de temps lui demanderait-il de se forcer ? Au bout de combien de temps lui parlerait-il de ses envies de sexe ?</p>
<p>               Drago avait les plus grandes difficultés à imaginer qu’il puisse avoir un jour de nouveau envie de coucher avec quelqu’un. Il réussissait seulement depuis peu à pouvoir se toucher la peau lors de sa douche quotidienne. Au bout d’un mois de travail sur lui-même. Est-ce que tout le reste reviendrait aussi ? En étant patient, en étant soutenu, en y travaillant ? Il l’espérait, il l’espérait vraiment.</p>
<p>               Les mots de Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête « tu me plais », « j’ai des sentiments pour toi ». Et lui, est-ce que Harry lui plaisait ? S’il essayait d’être objectif, pourrait-il le trouver à son goût ? Avant, il avait toujours cru que Potter était petit et malingre sous ses vêtements moldus informes. Et c’était à peine mieux en uniforme. Sauf que depuis ils avaient vieilli et il avait eu l’occasion de constater que le jeune homme à la peau mate était loin d’être malingre. Pas très grand, certes, mais plutôt musclé en réalité. Plus que lui-même en fait, et plus carré des épaules. Son visage était agréable à regarder et même sa tignasse indomptable avait son charme. Et le vrai atout physique du Gryffondor était indéniablement ses yeux émeraude. Il aurait fait un malheur avec le vert de Serpentard, Drago en était convaincu. Il le réalisait maintenant, Harry lui plaisait.</p>
<p>               À force de réfléchir, Drago finit par s’endormir.</p>
<p>               Pour se réveiller en sursaut quelque temps plus tard en criant. Par Salazar, quel affreux cauchemar !</p>
<p>               Il se frotta le visage énergiquement et lança un <em>Tempus</em>. Trois heures et demie. Il n’avait pas dormi longtemps. Il attendit que son cœur cesse de battre la chamade et se rallongea, les paupières grandes ouvertes. Les images de son rêve semblaient lui passer devant les yeux.</p>
<p>               Sa mère, enlevée par ses harceleurs, torturée, violée et abandonnée pour morte dans une ruelle sombre et puante de Londres. Dans son cauchemar, les coupables lui envoyaient des photos sorcières des sévices qu’ils lui avaient fait subir.</p>
<p>               Drago souffrait énormément du harcèlement qu’il vivait, mais il ne pouvait imaginer qu’on puisse s’en prendre à la seule famille qui lui restait — son père ne comptait plus. Il en deviendrait fou, sans aucun doute. Ou mettrait fin à sa vie…</p>
<p>               Il changea de position pour tenter de se rendormir. Il changea de position encore et encore, le sommeil ne venait pas. Et le temps s’écoulait inexorablement.</p>
<p>               Il avait besoin de réconfort. Il espérait que les révélations de Harry dans la soirée — et surtout le refus que Drago lui avait opposé — ne changeraient rien à son offre de l’aider à surmonter ses cauchemars.</p>
<p>               Il se leva avec sa baguette allumée et réveilla Harry en le secouant doucement par l’épaule.</p>
<p>— Drago, c’est toi ? coassa le Gryffondor, la voix enrouée de sommeil.</p>
<p>— Je peux venir dans ton lit ?</p>
<p>               Harry poussa ses couvertures, déplaça ses oreillers et s'adossa au mur, en laissant un espace pour Drago à côté de lui. Il tapota le matelas et Drago se faufila entre les rideaux. Le brun lança un sort de silence sur son lit. Le blond éteignit sa baguette, les laissant dans le noir total.</p>
<p>               Drago lui raconta son cauchemar, des sanglots coincés au fond de la gorge, à deux doigts de pleurer. À voix haute, cela semblait finalement moins plausible que dans sa tête et cela lui fit du bien.</p>
<p>               Harry lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, conservant le silence. Drago sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps à côté de lui, leurs épaules et leurs bras se touchant. Le lit n’était pas très large. C’était agréable. Il n’avait pas eu conscience à ce point de leur proximité les fois précédentes où il était venu demander à Harry de le rassurer après un mauvais rêve.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que je peux rester pour la nuit ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, Drago. Je vais mettre un réveil plus tôt.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor attrapa ses couvertures et commença à bouger pour se rallonger. Drago était soulagé, Harry n’avait pas changé d’attitude malgré leur discussion en fin de soirée. Cela le décida.</p>
<p>— Attends, l’arrêta Drago.</p>
<p>               Le blond se tourna un peu vers Harry dans le noir. Il savait qu’il était juste là, il l’entendait respirer. Il aurait voulu voir ses yeux verts lui rendre son regard, mais il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais le courage de faire ce qu’il avait envie de faire s’il y avait ne serait-ce qu’une faible luminosité.</p>
<p>               Drago leva la main droite, trouva une épaule habillée d’un pyjama. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du corps, jusqu’à la joue légèrement râpeuse. Harry gardait une barbe de trois jours depuis quelque temps. Il joua avec les poils courts et piquants un instant, puis sa main gauche rejoignit aussi le visage de Harry pour le prendre en coupe.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard se pencha en avant, lentement, et s’arrêta si près qu’il sentait le souffle de l’autre homme sur ses lèvres. Son cœur menaçait de lui sortir de la poitrine et il se félicitait d’être assis, car ses jambes n’auraient pas pu le porter. Il attendit quelques secondes, Harry ne bougeait pas, mais Drago sentit son souffle s’accélérer.</p>
<p>               Drago réduisit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Il appuya un peu plus fort son baiser, le laissa durer le temps de réaliser que tout allait bien. Il ne s’était pas évanoui et son cœur reprenait doucement son rythme habituel.</p>
<p>               Il s’écarta enfin. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait normal, il était même heureux de cette petite victoire. Il remercia silencieusement Harry d’être resté immobile et de ne pas l’avoir touché. Il le lui avait affirmé plus tôt dans la soirée et Drago était rassuré de constater par lui-même qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance.</p>
<p>— Bonne nuit Harry, chuchota-t-il finalement en s’allongeant.</p>
<p>— Bonne nuit Drago, répondit la voix de Harry.</p>
<p>               Et le Serpentard aurait pu jurer qu’un immense sourire s’étirait en ce moment même sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. Et cela lui convenait d’en être responsable.</p>
<p>               Drago tourna le dos à Harry et s’endormit sans difficulté.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 11, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! J’avoue que j’attends vos réactions, j’espère très nombreuses, à ce petit bisou ^^ (Oui j’ai conscience que c’est un peu frustrant que le chapitre s’arrête là, navrée…)<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans deux semaines, le 15 octobre 2020 pour la suite ! Le titre du prochain chapitre : La main dans la main.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre 12 – La main dans la main</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Tout d’abord un immense merci pour kudos et les reviews que vous m’avez envoyé suite aux deux derniers chapitres. </p>
<p>Dans ce chapitre, pas trop de misères pour Drago et une officialisation des choses ;)</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 12 – La main dans la main</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mardi 15 f</strong>
  <strong>évrier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Le réveil de Harry sonna à six heures du matin, comme prévu. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne comprit pas pour quelle raison celui-ci hurlait à une heure si indécente. Mais il s’en rappela très vite : elle était allongée près de lui et s’étirait lentement, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Drago avait beau se plaindre qu’il ne s’aimait pas avec les cheveux courts, Harry trouvait que ça lui allait bien, surtout quand les mèches étaient aussi indisciplinées qu’au réveil. Ça lui donnait un côté sexy et sauvage qu’il était loin de montrer habituellement.</p>
<p>               Alors que Drago s’asseyait au bord du petit lit, Harry se souvint également du geste que le Serpentard avait eu juste avant qu’ils ne se recouchent. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres, le bonheur l’envahissant.</p>
<p>— Je retourne dans mon lit, annonça Drago. Ce qui s’est passé hier soir reste entre nous pour le moment, d’accord ? Je préfère attendre d’y voir un peu plus clair et qu’on en discute.</p>
<p>— Comme tu veux, concéda Harry, camouflant sa déception.</p>
<p>               Sans un regard en arrière, le blond passa la tête au travers des rideaux, vérifiant que la voie était libre, puis se faufila sans un bruit jusqu’à son propre lit. Laissant Harry seul, en pleine interrogation.</p>
<p>               Au moment où il était allé se coucher, Harry était persuadé que Drago ne voulait pas une relation avec lui, il avait été parfaitement clair. Il le comprenait, il l’acceptait. Il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à ce qu’il change si vite d’avis, en seulement quelques heures, et pourtant il l’avait embrassé. Un baiser très chaste, mais très doux et délicieusement long.</p>
<p>               Harry passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant les sensations. L’attente d’abord, quand il avait compris les intentions de Drago, son souffle sur la bouche, et ses mains sur les joues, cela l’avait énormément excité. Bien plus que s’il s’était jeté directement sur lui. Et ensuite, la douceur du baiser et la chaleur s’étaient répandues en lui. Le Gryffondor ressentait encore le désir qui était monté très très vite, mais il n’avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, respectant sa parole, ayant peur de briser l’instant. Il avait vraiment dû prendre sur lui pour rester parfaitement immobile et même s’il ne brusquait jamais Drago, appliquer sa promesse se révélait bien plus difficile que prévu. Il n’avait pas envisagé qu’un simple baiser pouvait le faire monter si vite et il s’était retrouvé tellement dur dans son pyjama qu’il avait craint que le Serpentard ne s’en rende compte.</p>
<p>               Harry ne comprenait donc pas très bien la réaction très froide de Drago ce matin. Est-ce qu’il regrettait son geste ? Harry pouvait l’entendre, mais cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Est-ce qu’il avait peur des conséquences ? C’était très probable, étant donné ce qui se passait à Poudlard depuis septembre, Drago craignait sûrement que cela lui retombe dessus d’une manière ou d’une autre. Est-ce qu’il avait peur de la situation ? C’était plus que probable également, Drago était très échaudé à cause de son agression. C’était bien compréhensible.</p>
<p>               Harry secoua la tête, perdu. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Drago ne changerait pas encore d’avis. Il lui donnerait le temps qu’il faudrait, mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière maintenant. C’était beaucoup trop bon et beaucoup trop frustrant que cela s’arrête déjà.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La journée entière se déroula comme les précédentes, alternant entre les cours et les repas. Harry fut tout du long avec Drago. Comme chaque jour, le blond fut régulièrement pris à parti ou insulté, mais il ne réagit jamais. Harry de son côté serra les dents pour ne pas punir les étudiants d’un petit sortilège bien placé ou d’un poing dans leur figure. Drago refusait qu’on prenne sa défense, mais cela titillait Harry. Évidemment, dès que Seamus, ou l’un·e des Préfet·e·s-en-chef, était dans les parages, le calme revenait. En effet, depuis que quelques centaines de points avaient été retirés lors d’un repas un peu trop mouvementé, les élèves se tenaient tranquilles pour ne pas faire baisser le compte du sablier à leur maison.</p>
<p>               Harry attendit toute la journée le moment propice pour parler avec Drago en tête à tête, mais ce moment ne vint jamais. Le mardi, ils étaient nombreux à avoir les mêmes cours et ne se déplaçaient donc qu’en groupe.</p>
<p>               Ce fut sans grand espoir que Harry se coucha ce soir-là. Drago n’avait pas eu pour lui plus d’attention que d’habitude, soit assez peu.</p>
<p>               Habituellement, Harry n’en faisait pas cas, tout le petit groupe était d’accord sur le fait qu’il était préférable que le Serpentard ne soit pas trop proche de Harry ou des autres Gryffondor, Théodore devant conserver le rôle de meilleur ami. Tout le monde savait que le Survivant et ses amis s’étaient liés aux deux Serpentard à cause des évènements et toute l'école savait depuis longtemps que Drago devait se déplacer en groupe. Cependant, même s’ils étaient maintenant très proches, ils devaient rester discrets sur ce sujet. Tout comme Hermione, Ron ou Seamus devaient également garder une certaine distance, ne mettant en avant que leur rôle de garde du corps imposé par la directrice. Le but étant de protéger au maximum Drago, à cause de la lettre qui menaçait son entourage. Personne ne voulait attiser les foudres des harceleurs.</p>
<p>               Ce soir-là, Harry ferma les rideaux de son lit avec un lourd soupir, il aurait aimé un petit geste ou un mot de la part de Drago pour le rassurer. Vraisemblablement, le blond avait besoin de temps. Harry était passablement frustré et un peu triste aussi.</p>
<p>               Il s’allongea sur le dos, les mains sous la tête, et laissa ses pensées ressasser en boucle le baiser de la veille. Le désir ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir, mais il se força à rester immobile, laissant l’excitation monter tranquillement jusqu’à ce que cela devienne insupportable. Harry écouta attentivement les bruits du dortoir. Il était parfaitement silencieux et seules quelques lourdes respirations de sommeil et légers ronflements brisaient ce calme. Après un instant d’hésitation, Harry lança un <em>Assurdiato</em> sur son lit et glissa sa main sous l’élastique de son pantalon.</p>
<p>               Après des semaines à résister, à s’en rendre malade, Harry n’avait plus envie d’ignorer la réalité. Sa dernière tentative à combattre ses fantasmes avait lamentablement foiré, inutile de s’acharner. Après tout, Harry s’était promis depuis déjà de nombreux mois de prendre du bon temps, d’aimer ce que la vie lui offrait et d’en profiter. Il avait un peu oublié ça ces dernières semaines, accaparé par les ennuis de Drago, mais c'était le moment d’y remédier.</p>
<p>               Ce fut sans la moindre honte et avec un plaisir immense que Harry se caressa lentement et longuement en pensant à Drago. Les images de son corps se superposaient aux sensations de leur simple baiser et cela suffisait amplement à nourrir le fantasme. Le Gryffondor ne retint pas ses gémissements, à l’abri de son lit insonorisé, et finit par jouir bruyamment, cambré sur son matelas, les dents serrées, sa main libre crispée sur les draps.</p>
<p>               Après un petit nettoyage magique, Harry ferma les yeux et trouva le sommeil.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jeudi 17 f</strong>
  <strong>évrier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago savait que Harry rongeait son frein depuis qu’il lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin de temps pour parler de leur baiser. Enfin du baiser que Drago lui avait offert. Les coups d’œil qu’il lui jetait depuis le mardi étaient révélateurs. Et la patience n’était pas la plus grande qualité du Gryffondor, même s’il tentait de donner le change.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard avait beaucoup réfléchi à la situation, pesant le pour et le contre, encore et encore. Il avait essayé d’être le plus rationnel possible, tentant de mettre de côté des craintes pourtant légitimes. Il s’était posé de nombreuses questions, avait élaboré des centaines de scénarios plus ou moins improbables, imaginant les éventuelles conséquences de sa décision. Que celle-ci soit d’entamer une relation avec Harry ou non.</p>
<p>               Ce matin-là, Hermione, Théodore et Seamus étaient en cours d’Histoire de la magie et Drago était dans la Salle Commune avec Harry et Ron. L’opportunité de parler à Harry seul à seul ne se représenterait peut-être plus de si tôt. Il était même prêt à braver le froid hivernal, mais comment se débarrasser du roux ? Drago profita que le cadet Weasley était allé aux sanitaires pour aborder le sujet avec le brun.</p>
<p>— Harry, est-ce qu’on peut aller se promener dans le parc ? Pour discuter.</p>
<p>— Ron n’est pas convié, j’imagine ?</p>
<p>— Non, mais je ne sais pas comment lui demander de rester sans que ce soit mal interprété.</p>
<p>— Je m’en occupe. Si tu peux aller chercher nos vêtements chauds, on se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes, proposa Harry.</p>
<p>               Drago le regarda trottiner en direction des toilettes qui donnaient dans la Salle Commune. Il espérait qu’il trouverait une excuse potable. Il monta aux dortoirs, récupéra ses vêtements d’extérieurs ainsi que la cape d’hiver et les gants de Harry, posés sur sa chaise.</p>
<p>               Quand il redescendit, Harry l’attendait déjà près du couloir pour sortir de la pièce. Et Ron s’était trouvé une occupation : une partie de bataille explosive avec les quelques autres élèves qui n’avaient pas cours ce matin. Drago secoua la tête, tous ceux-là n’avaient pas la moindre conscience des semaines qui s'écoulaient et les rapprochaient inexorablement des ASPIC. Lui-même passait presque tout son temps libre à travailler, à l’instar de Hermione, Théodore et quelques autres. Il ne pouvait se permettre de rater ses examens.</p>
<p>               Harry le devança et ils sortirent dans les couloirs du château. Ils enfilèrent leurs capes sur le chemin et débouchèrent rapidement dans la cour de l’école. Une fine couche de neige tenait au sol, mais rien d’insurmontable. Le froid était piquant et désagréable, mais Drago n’avait trouvé aucun autre endroit suffisamment isolé pour discuter avec Harry en pleine journée sans témoins indésirables.</p>
<p>               Souhaitant brouiller les pistes, le Serpentard se dirigea d’abord en direction de la volière, sans un mot, cherchant juste une excuse pour s’éloigner des petits groupes qui jouaient dans la neige aux abords immédiats du château. Ensuite il alla vers le lac, espérant qu’ils seraient seuls. Le stade de Quidditch et la Cabane Hurlante n’étaient pas une option, malgré leur absence de public, trop de souvenirs désagréables. Il alluma une cigarette pour s’occuper un peu l’esprit, il savait que c’était une mauvaise habitude, mais il continuait à fumer occasionnellement.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’ils approchaient du bord du lac, entièrement gelé, Drago entama la discussion. Il pensa à bien maîtriser sa voix, ne voulant pas laisser transparaître ses craintes et son angoisse.</p>
<p>— Quelle excuse as-tu inventée auprès de Ron ?</p>
<p>— J’ai dit que tu voulais prendre l’air et que j’allais en profiter pour mettre à plat des trucs que je devais te dire. Il est déjà au courant de mes sentiments pour toi et il me tanne pour que je t’en parle. C’est pas vraiment un mensonge du coup.</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête en silence et se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du lac gelé et de ses abords enneigés, portant la cigarette à sa bouche régulièrement. C’était très beau et apaisant. Il ignora volontairement les regards que Harry lui lançait.</p>
<p>— On marche un peu ? proposa finalement le Gryffondor. On aura moins froid.</p>
<p>— D’accord.</p>
<p>               Maintenant que Drago était au pied du mur, il ne savait plus comment se dépêtrer avec sa décision. Il devait pourtant lui dire, il n’allait pas l’ignorer jusqu’à la fin de l’année tout de même. Non seulement ça serait assez cruel, mais en plus il ne pourrait pas se tenir éloigné de Harry. Car malgré toutes les difficultés que cela allait engendrer, il mourait d’envie d’être avec lui, il avait fini par l’accepter.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu veux toujours sortir avec moi, Harry ? demanda-t-il d’une voix qu’il espérait pas trop tremblante.</p>
<p>— Oui, affirma le Gryffondor immédiatement.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ça impliquerait de grosses limites en ce qui concerne l’intimité et aussi des conditions que je vais imposer ? Est-ce que tu es toujours certain d’être capable de résister à ça ?</p>
<p>               Drago entendit un léger soupir à ses côtés. Du soulagement ? De l’impatience ?</p>
<p>— Je vais être honnête, Drago. Ne pas te toucher, ne pas t’embrasser à l’improviste, ça serait très dur. Je m’en suis rendu compte lundi soir. Mais je pense pouvoir y arriver, et si je sens que ça peut déraper je m’éloignerai. J’ai très envie d’être avec toi, quelles que soient les conditions.</p>
<p>— Tu as eu du mal à te retenir de me toucher quand je t’ai embrassé ? Dis-moi la vérité.</p>
<p>— J’ai eu très envie de te toucher, de te prendre dans mes bras, et même bien plus. Ça a été difficile, oui, mais pas insurmontable, loin de là. Et puis, j’attendais ça depuis des mois alors ça a dû jouer sur mon envie. Ça sera peut-être plus facile par la suite ?</p>
<p>— J’en doute…</p>
<p>— Tu as sûrement raison. Mais je maintiens : je pense que c’est possible.</p>
<p>               Drago s’arrêta de marcher près d’un énorme saule pleureur et rangea son mégot dans une petite boite métallique. L’arbre, majestueux, se situait à un mètre du lac, ses longues branches dénuées de feuilles retombant presque jusqu’au sol, telles des lianes. Le Serpentard se faufila entre les tiges tombantes et constata qu’il faisait plus sombre. Malgré l’absence des feuilles, le rideau de branches créait un endroit légèrement isolé et à l’abri des regards. Pour plus de sûreté, Drago se plaça côté lac en tournant autour du tronc. Harry le suivait toujours.</p>
<p>               C’était le lieu idéal pour clôturer cette discussion. Drago fit un signe à Harry pour qu’il se mette bien face à lui, dans l’alignement de l’arbre. Ainsi, à moins que quelqu’un passe également sous le rideau de branches, on ne pourrait pas les apercevoir depuis les environs du château. Et il se jeta à l’eau en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.</p>
<p>— Ma première condition c’est que seuls nos plus proches amis pourront être au courant pour nous, Harry. Il est impensable que quiconque d’autre puisse deviner notre relation, car cela te mettrait en danger. Et en plus, je n’ai pas besoin d’un motif supplémentaire pour être harcelé, certains seraient capables de croire que je t’ai ensorcelé ou une connerie du même genre. Ça veut dire aucun geste en public. Jamais.</p>
<p>— D’accord.</p>
<p>— La deuxième condition est évolutive. Pour le moment, je préfère que tu ne prennes pas d’initiatives, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir. Tu peux toujours me demander si tu as envie de quelque chose.</p>
<p>— Pas de problème. Je le savais déjà de toute façon, sourit Harry.</p>
<p>— En revanche, tes mains dans mes cheveux n’ont jamais posé de difficulté jusque-là, alors considère que tu as le droit de me toucher la tête si j’initie un contact ou un baiser, d’accord ?</p>
<p>— Visage inclus ? demanda Harry avec un léger sourire espiègle.</p>
<p>— Oui, affirma Drago sans pouvoir s’empêcher de répondre au sourire.</p>
<p>               Drago conserva son regard fixé sur le visage de Harry. Cela avait été facile finalement et Drago espérait que la suite le serait tout autant. Embrasser Harry dans le noir total était radicalement différent de le faire en plein jour. Drago en avait envie, très envie, mais ses mains se mirent à trembler sous le stress. Il les noua l’une à l’autre, sous sa lourde cape d’hiver, hors du regard de Harry.</p>
<p>               Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, il n’arrivait pas à initier le mouvement, effrayé par ce que cela voudrait dire. Une petite voix continuait à lui susurrer que cela pouvait déraper, que Harry trahirait ses promesses, que Drago n’était pas prêt… Des pensées sans fondements, mais terriblement angoissantes et si faciles à croire. Après tout, s’il y avait des personnes assez mal intentionnées pour vouloir le violer pour le punir, alors tout était possible, il ne devait pas donner sa confiance à quelqu’un. Pourtant une autre petite voix, un peu plus forte, lui affirmait que Harry avait toujours mérité sa confiance, depuis le début de l’année. Et qu’il n’était pas connu pour trahir ses promesses, au contraire.</p>
<p>               Drago tremblait comme une feuille et la seule chose qu’il arrivait à faire était de ne pas quitter Harry des yeux. Le reste lui paraissait inaccessible et même le demander lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Décidément, leur histoire était plutôt mal barrée ! Et Drago détestait cette faiblesse créée par les évènements vécus ces derniers mois, il détestait se sentir si mal, si peu lui-même. Et il était en colère contre eux, contre les élèves qui réclamaient vengeance.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard ne sut jamais si Harry avait deviné son combat intérieur ou s’il ne faisait qu’exprimer ses envies. Il se mit à sourire très franchement, et Drago vit son regard parcourir tout son visage.</p>
<p>— J’ai très envie de t’embrasser, Drago.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’il imaginait qu’entendre ce genre de phrase le ferait partir en courant, Drago se sentit en réalité soulagé. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce pas vers Harry, mais ce dernier pouvait le faire à sa place. Et finalement cela lui convint, il avait demandé, sans faire un geste. Seul son regard trahissait son désir. Alors Drago hocha la tête pour dire oui.</p>
<p>               Harry réduisit la distance qui les séparait, sortit ses bras de sous sa cape, ôta ses gants qu’il jeta négligemment au sol et approcha l’une d’elles du visage de Drago. Ce dernier ne bougea pas et son regard était confiant, il reflétait son total consentement. Drago tressaillit quand les doigts chauds de Harry se posèrent sur sa joue droite glacée.</p>
<p>— Tu es sûr que c’est d’accord si je te touche le visage ?</p>
<p>               La question mit quelques secondes à atteindre le cerveau de Drago. Quand il la comprit, la petite voix positive à l’intérieur de lui sembla sauter de joie.</p>
<p>— Oui, tu peux. J’ai juste été surpris par la chaleur de ta main, c’est tout, parvint-il à articuler.</p>
<p>               Sans hésitation, Harry entoura de ses paumes chaudes le visage du Serpentard, avec douceur. Rapidement, mais sans précipitation, il avança vers ses lèvres. Drago ferma les yeux, dans l’attente. Elle ne fut pas longue. Très vite, il sentit une bouche moelleuse, mais aussi froide que la sienne s’y poser. Harry appuya fermement le baiser tout en caressant du pouce l’une de ses pommettes.</p>
<p>               Le cœur de Drago battait la chamade. Il se sentit rapidement plus détendu, comme la première fois. S’enhardissant, il laissa son envie guider ses gestes et entoura Harry de ses bras, s’accrochant à sa cape, dans son dos. Il percevait le corps de l’autre garçon contre lui, mais il semblait en même temps éloigné, grâce à leurs nombreuses couches de vêtements. Et cela le rassurait.</p>
<p>               Drago se laissa aller, à l’écoute des sensations. Les lèvres de Harry étaient douces et lui semblaient maintenant plus chaudes. Une légère chaleur qui se diffusa sur son visage puis dans le reste de son corps. Il se sentait bien. Il bougea les lèvres, répondant au baiser, puis se laissa aller à picorer la bouche de Harry de très légers baisers.</p>
<p>               Finalement, Drago se recula un peu, déplaça les mains de Harry pour qu’il les pose dans son dos et se blottit contre lui, le visage dans son cou. Il était bien, il était apaisé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Il était quinze heures et le cours d’Études des Runes venait de s’achever. Les étudiants de Huitième année rangeaient leurs affaires. Ils étaient peu nombreux dans ce cours et cela convenait parfaitement à Hermione. Par ailleurs elle savait aussi que cela était un soulagement pour Drago. Moins il avait de compagnies indésirables, mieux il allait.</p>
<p>               La brunette sortit de la salle, Drago sur les talons, et se dirigea vers le prochain cours, l’Arithmancie. Au fur et à mesure de l’année, en apprenant à apprécier le Serpentard à sa juste valeur, Hermione avait de plus en plus aimé l’avoir comme voisin de table le jeudi après-midi. Leurs autres amis ne suivaient pas ces cours — Blaise ne comptait pas — et leur rapprochement était donc agréable.</p>
<p>               Ce jour-là, alors que la jeune femme marchait d’un pas rapide dans les couloirs, elle se fit la réflexion que Drago semblait de bonne humeur. Bien plus que ces derniers mois. Elle se demandait ce que cela cachait, et si cela avait un rapport avec Harry. Étant donné les sentiments de son ami, et le rapprochement progressif entre les deux garçons, il s’était peut-être passé quelque chose. En tous les cas, elle était contente que Drago arrive à sourire sans raison particulière, il le méritait après tout ce qu’il avait vécu cette année.</p>
<p>               Évidemment, il avait fallu du temps et des excuses pour que Hermione mette derrière elle les années de haine mutuelle. Au début, elle avait eu de la compassion pour lui, comme Harry. Même si elle avait trouvé que ce dernier se donnait beaucoup de mal pour commencer une amitié non désirée. Et Drago s’était finalement excusé auprès de Hermione de son attitude puérile et raciste, assurant qu’il n’avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’on lui avait enseigné, mais qu’il avait maintenant changé d’avis. Cela s’était passé juste après qu’il ait été attaqué à la bibliothèque au début de l’année. Étant donné l’aide que Hermione et ses amis lui avaient apportée, sans rien exiger en retour, il s’était senti un peu obligé de remercier la jeune fille et de bien vouloir lui demander de lui accorder son pardon. Hermione avait pris le temps d’y réfléchir, et au vu de son attitude, elle avait décidé de lui pardonner. Depuis que Harry et lui s’étaient rapprochés, et surtout depuis janvier, Hermione découvrait un jeune homme très intéressant, intelligent et cultivé. Elle était également persuadée qu’il avait beaucoup d’humour, mais dans le contexte du harcèlement il avait perdu l’envie de rigoler. Et par-dessous tout ça, bien caché, probablement par des années d’endoctrinement, il était bon, loyal et fidèle. Hermione était sûre qu’il n’était pas aussi égocentrique, égoïste et froid qu’il laissait paraître au quotidien.</p>
<p>               Drago la suivait de très près, peut-être un pas derrière elle, légèrement décalé sur son côté droit. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui parler, quittant des yeux le sol.</p>
<p>— Drago, que penses-tu de….</p>
<p>— Hermione !</p>
<p>               Elle fut brutalement agrippée par sa robe d’uniforme, perdit l’équilibre et tomba en arrière sans contrôler sa chute. Tout était arrivé si vite qu’elle n’eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Elle atterrit sur une surface moins dure que le sol de pierre de l’école et réalisa qu’elle était affalée en travers de Drago. Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?</p>
<p>               Drago la repoussa avec douceur et ils se relevèrent ensemble, s’entraidant.</p>
<p>— Regarde juste là, indiqua-t-il en pointant le doigt.</p>
<p>               La jeune femme fixa ses iris par terre et distingua un reflet qui n’aurait pas dû s’y trouver. Elle s’approcha à pas prudents et observa attentivement. Toute la largeur du couloir, par ailleurs totalement désert, miroitait étrangement.</p>
<p>— Il y a un sort de camouflage ou de désillusion ici, Drago. Tu l’avais vu ?</p>
<p>— Disons que je l’ai vaguement aperçu au moment où tu allais marcher dessus. Si tu n’avais pas attiré mon attention en me posant une question, je ne l’aurais sûrement pas remarqué.</p>
<p>— Il n’empêche, c’était moins une ! Merci de m’avoir évité de tomber dans ce piège.</p>
<p>               Drago haussa les épaules. Hermione était à la fois curieuse de savoir ce qu’il y avait sous ce charme et en même temps inquiète de ce que cela cachait. Inutile de se demander qui avait mis cela en place, puisqu’elle accompagnait Drago.</p>
<p>— Voyons voir ce que c’est. <em>Specialis revelio</em> ! lança-t-elle en direction du sol.</p>
<p>               Le Révélasort de Scarpin lui apprit qu’il s’agissait bien d’un Sortilège de Désillusion. Drago le fit silencieusement disparaître d’un coup de baguette.</p>
<p>— Joli informulé, félicita Hermione avec un sourire.</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête en retour, un air satisfait sur le visage. Hermione reporta son attention sur le sol, maintenant que le piège était visible. Le couloir semblait transformé en marécage sableux jaunâtre.</p>
<p>— On dirait un Marécage Portable des jumeaux sans l’être vraiment… murmura Hermione.</p>
<p>               Elle était pourtant persuadée que cette invention de Fred et Georges Weasley n’était plus commercialisée depuis l’année où Voldemort contrôlait le Ministère. En effet, elle avait appris après coup que le petit magasin des deux frères, bien qu’il soit resté ouvert tout le temps, avait alors subi de nombreuses interdictions de vente. Notamment tous les objets pouvant servir dans la résistance. Après la mort de Fred, Georges n’avait pas tout remis en boutique. C’était le cas pour le Marécage Portable, il lui rappelait trop de souvenirs.</p>
<p>               Hermione observa attentivement la surface à la fois mouvante et solide. Ce marécage semblait différent de celui de la Cinquième Année. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d’un objet sans grande valeur. Elle en sortit une vieille plume racornie, cela devrait faire l’affaire.</p>
<p>— Drago, si tu veux pratiquer tes informulés, c’est le moment. J’aimerais que cette plume soit un objet plus lourd et volumineux. Ça te dit d’essayer un <em>Vera Verto </em>?</p>
<p>— Depuis quand as-tu besoin d’aide pour transformer une simple plume en verre, Granger ?</p>
<p>— C’était juste pour te proposer de pratiquer, ne prend pas la mouche comme ça !</p>
<p>— Je sais, désolé… Ces attaques continuelles me plombent le moral, j’en ai plus qu’assez ! Pourtant la journée avait plutôt bien commencé. Ces trous du cul gâchent tout !</p>
<p>— Ah bon ? Il s’est passé quoi ce matin ? demanda Hermione innocemment, avant de transformer sa plume grâce à un informulé.</p>
<p>               Le verre qu’elle obtint n’était pas parfait, un peu grossier, elle n’avait pas encore la même dextérité qu’en prononçant les sorts. Cependant, cela ferait l’affaire.</p>
<p>— Rien de particulier. J’étais juste de bonne humeur, éluda Drago.</p>
<p>               Elle lança le verre sur le sol, à un petit mètre de distance du bord du marécage. Alors qu’elle l'observait rester à la surface, puis s’enfoncer doucement, elle jetait des coups d’œil vers son camarade. Drago avait les joues légèrement rouges et Hermione était persuadée que cela n’était pas dû à la situation, mais bien au souvenir de sa matinée. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait dit, il s’était forcément passé quelque chose de particulier. Elle n’insista pas, certaine qu’elle finirait par savoir de quoi il retournait à un moment ou à un autre.</p>
<p>               Pendant qu’elle pensait à Drago, le verre avait entièrement disparu sous la surface jaunâtre.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas un marécage, on dirait des sables mouvants, nota-t-elle. Il faut condamner les deux extrémités du couloir et prévenir immédiatement McGonagall.</p>
<p>— Un Sortilège de Repoussement devrait suffire, proposa Drago.</p>
<p>               Hermione acquiesça, c’était une bonne idée. Elle le laissa faire, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice. Tout ça allait les mettre en retard pour le cours d’Arithmancie, si ce n’était pas déjà le cas. Hermione soupira, elle commençait à être lassée de ces contretemps provoqués par une ridicule vendetta. La situation avait pris des proportions exagérées depuis le mois de novembre et elle ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient les responsables à continuer à s’acharner sur le Serpentard. Évidemment qu’il avait ses torts dans ce qui s’était passé pendant la Guerre, mais il avait été condamné pour ses actes. Par ailleurs, il avait véritablement changé. Et si elle-même s’en était rendu compte, alors qu’elle avait été l’une de ses victimes principales, tout le monde le pouvait.</p>
<p>— C’est quoi des sables mouvants ? questionna Drago pendant qu’ils marchaient.</p>
<p>— Ce sont des zones de sol qui semblent solides, mais dans lesquels on s’enfonce. Il y a un peu partout, je pensais que les sorciers aussi connaissaient ça. C’est naturel, mais il faut des conditions particulières pour que ça arrive. Ici on dirait un mélange de marécage magique et sables mouvants.</p>
<p>— Jamais entendu parlé… Peut-être que les sorciers n’y sont pas confrontés parce qu’ils ne vivent pas dans les mêmes endroits que les moldus ?</p>
<p>— Peut-être… Je n’ai jamais vu de sable mouvant moi-même, mais j’ai lu des choses sur le sujet, et il y en a souvent dans les films d’aventures. Mais je suppose que tu n’as jamais vu de film moldu ?</p>
<p>— J’en ai pas mal entendu parler au foyer de Glasgow, mais je n’ai jamais pu en voir. On n’avait pas le droit de sortir sauf nécessité et aller se détendre dans un endroit moldu appelé « cinéma » n’était pas une raison valable…</p>
<p>— Tu te rattraperas, on t’y emmènera. Ron a adoré découvrir le cinéma, je suis certaine que tu apprécieras.</p>
<p>— Nous verrons bien, si je survis à cette année scolaire infernale.</p>
<p>— J’en suis persuadée. Tu n’es pas seul, Drago. Nous sommes là pour t’aider. Et comme tu le sais, nous sommes des spécialistes quand il s’agit de se dépêtrer d’impossibles guêpiers, rigola-t-elle pour détendre l’atmosphère.</p>
<p>— Merci, Hermione.</p>
<p>               Hermione avisa la gargouille gardant le bureau directorial au bout du couloir. Elle demanda l’accès et l’escalier en colimaçon apparut. Elle avait perdu l’espoir de pouvoir assister à leur cours d’Arithmancie et se consolait en se disant qu’ils avaient évité la catastrophe cette fois-ci.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dimanche 20</strong>
  
  <strong>f</strong>
  <strong>évrier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry ouvrit les yeux en grommelant et éteignit son réveil. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que Drago était avec lui. Il était venu le tirer du sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit après avoir fait un cauchemar.</p>
<p>               Harry le soupçonnait de faire de mauvais rêves presque toutes les nuits, mais il n’en parlait pas beaucoup. Même quand il venait le retrouver, il restait souvent silencieux sur ce qui se déroulait dans ses songes. Cette nuit, il s'agissait d'un bête cauchemar à propos de l'incident du jeudi après-midi, quand il avait empêché Hermione de se retrouver coincée dans les sables mouvants magiques.</p>
<p>               Même s'ils avaient évité le piège, cela l'avait visiblement marqué. D'autant plus que l'information avait fait le tour de l'école en seulement quelques heures et que tout le monde en parlait lors du dîner. Certains avaient eu la bonne idée de crier à Drago qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'y noyer, que ça les aurait débarrassés. Harry et Hermione avaient eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était que des légendes et qu'on ne se noyait pas dans des sables mouvants, Drago semblait avoir été touché par ces mots. Heureusement, McGonagall et Flitwick s'étaient rapidement occupés du problème et le piège avait disparu avant même l'heure du couvre-feu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry resta dans la position où il était, couché sur le côté, vers l'extérieur du lit. C'était une règle tacite avec Drago, Harry ne voulait pas risquer de le déranger pendant son sommeil alors il lui tournait le dos. Il s'étira lentement, essayant de ne pas toucher Drago et bailla longuement.</p>
<p>               Harry sentit le matelas bouger, Drago se déplaçait. Il allait probablement se lever et rejoindre son lit, comme à chaque fois. Le brun tenta de refréner sa frustration. Il avait donné sa parole et il la respecterait, mais c'était difficile de ne pas avoir de geste envers Drago quand il était à côté de lui. Ce fut donc avec une immense surprise qu'il le sentit se blottir contre lui. Il était juste assez proche de lui pour que Harry perçoive la chaleur de son torse dans son dos.</p>
<p>               Le visage de Drago se glissa entre sa tête et son épaule et Harry ferma les yeux de contentement, profitant de l’avoir si près de lui. Il savait que cela serait rare, non seulement parce que le Serpentard n’était pas prêt à une intimité poussée, mais aussi pour que leur relation reste secrète. Finalement, les difficultés de Drago à être très proche de lui seraient un atout pour cacher qu’ils étaient ensemble. Il aurait été bien plus ardu de se retenir en public s’ils étaient intimes physiquement dans leurs moments privés, ils auraient fini par se trahir rapidement.</p>
<p>               Le bras de Drago entoura Harry, et ce dernier prit sur lui pour ne pas bouger, ne pas attraper la main qui reposait maintenant presque contre son ventre, sans pour autant le toucher, la couverture faisant barrière. Drago resta ainsi quelques minutes et Harry conserva les paupières closes, souriant en silence, écoutant la respiration calme de son petit-ami. Cela faisait drôle de penser à lui comme cela. Finalement, Drago déplaça sa tête et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Harry. Puis il s’écarta en grognant.</p>
<p>— La barbe de trois jours te va bien, Harry, mais c’est vraiment très désagréable pour t’embrasser.</p>
<p>— Tu n’auras qu’à choisir un autre endroit que la joue la prochaine fois que tu veux m’embrasser, plaisanta Harry.</p>
<p>               Il sentit aussitôt Drago se redresser. Il se retourna avant que le Serpentard ne quitte le lit et la bulle d’insonorisation.</p>
<p>— Drago, attends !</p>
<p>— Quoi, Potter ?</p>
<p>               Le ton glacial et légèrement traînant de Drago surprit Harry. Il avait vraiment dû dire quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas. Mais il ne devait pas laisser partir le Serpentard sans s’expliquer.</p>
<p>— Je vois bien que je t’ai blessé, Drago. Et je me sens très stupide parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Dis-moi, s’il te plait.</p>
<p>— Sérieusement ? Tu ne vois pas où est le problème quand tu me dis de t’embrasser ailleurs ?</p>
<p>— Je plaisantais Drago ! Je n’ai quand même pas de barbe sur l’ensemble du visage !</p>
<p>— Tu… tu… pensais au reste de ton visage quand tu parlais « d'ailleurs » ?</p>
<p>— Oui, bien sûr. De là où tu étais, tu avais accès sans problème à ma tempe, ma pommette, mon cou... Qu’as-tu cru que je voulais dire ?</p>
<p>               Drago se renfrogna, rougit et détourna la tête. Harry ne put s’empêcher de le trouver adorable. Merlin, si seulement il avait su six mois plus tôt qu’il associerait un jour ces mots et qu’il trouverait ça normal !</p>
<p>               Soudain, cela le frappa. Il comprit ce qui s’était passé dans la tête de Drago. Il n’avait pas du tout envisagé que sa boutade pourrait être mal interprétée, cela lui semblait si innocent. Sauf que pour Drago, rien n’était plus innocent maintenant. Il faudrait qu’il s’y fasse.</p>
<p>— Drago ? Je suis désolé, je viens de comprendre ce que tu as pu croire.</p>
<p>               Le blond tourna les yeux vers Harry, son visage moins fermé que quelques instants plus tôt.</p>
<p>— Je t’assure que ma blague était entièrement innocente. Mais je sais pourquoi tu l’as compris autrement, vraiment désolé.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est rien, Harry. C’est aussi ma faute, j’aurais dû te faire confiance.</p>
<p>— Non, ne t’excuse pas, ce n’est pas ta faute si tu as été traumatisé par ces ordures.</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête pour le remercier. Il tendit la main et serra brièvement l’épaule de Harry, assis au milieu de son lit.</p>
<p>— Bonne chance pour le match tout à l’heure.</p>
<p>— Merci.</p>
<p>               Et Drago passa les rideaux du lit de Harry pour rejoindre le sien. Il était maintenant bien plus de six heures, et même si l’on était dimanche, il y avait fort à parier que Ron n’allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Ils jouaient tous les deux dans l’équipe de Gryffondor et devaient être sur le terrain pour s’échauffer à neuf heures. Leurs amis n’étaient pas encore au courant de la nouvelle relation qui le liait au blond, mais Harry se doutait que ce n’était ni le jour ni le moment de l’annoncer à son meilleur ami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               L’équipe de Gryffondor mena le jeu tout du long. Sans grande surprise pour Drago, les tirs s’enchaînèrent et les poursuiveuses marquèrent de nombreux buts. Après seulement trente minutes, et même si l’équipe de Poufsouffle se démenait, Harry mit fin à leur supplice en attrapant le vif d’or. Gryffondor gagna le match à deux cents points contre trente.</p>
<p>               Le petit groupe d’amis avait choisi une place dans la tribune rouge et or, pour soutenir Ron et Harry. Drago et Théodore ne s’y sentirent pas très à l'aise, mais au soulagement du blond, Finch-Fletchley était dans les gradins de l’équipe adverse. Le jeune homme lui déplaisait depuis le début de l’année et malgré tout ce que ses amis lui avaient assuré, il se sentait mal à l’aise en sa présence, un mauvais pressentiment le poursuivant dès qu’il était dans les parages. Hermione pensait que c’était parce qu’il n’aimait pas les Serpentard, et cela depuis la deuxième année où il s’était retrouvé changé en pierre par le basilic.</p>
<p>               Drago avait énormément pris sur lui pour suivre ses amis dans le stade de Quidditch, les souvenirs du dernier match étant gravés au fer rouge. Il n’avait rien avalé au petit déjeuner et avait combattu la nausée tout le chemin jusqu’à leurs places. Heureusement, pas de tracts abjects cette fois-ci. Seules les habituelles insultes sur son passage, rien de nouveau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Le stade se vida rapidement et Drago décida de retourner à la Salle Commune de leur année. L’heure du repas était encore loin et il avait un devoir à terminer. Il s’en ouvrit à Hermione et Théodore qui approuvèrent l’idée. Ron et Harry les rejoindraient sûrement plus tard.</p>
<p>               Drago venait de poser sa cape d’hiver, ses gants et son écharpe sur sa chaise, près de son lit. Ce fut en retirant son bonnet qu’il constata que quelque chose n’allait pas. L’épaisse laine adhérait à sa tête. Il tira plus fort, parvint à l’enlever, en même temps que la vive douleur de cheveux qui s’arrachent traversait son crâne. Il passa la main dans sa chevelure pour y trouver des masses dures et collantes à plusieurs endroits.</p>
<p>— Par Salazar ! Mais c’est pas possible ! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter Théodore qui était à quelques mètres de là.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda son ami, un air inquiet sur le visage.</p>
<p>— Encore un mauvais coup de ses abrutis de vengeurs de mes couilles ! Regarde-moi ce désastre… Je ne sais même pas ce que c’est.</p>
<p>               Théodore s’approcha et se posta dans le dos de Drago pour observer ses cheveux.</p>
<p>— Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être, sûrement encore un truc moldu. Je vais aller chercher les autres, ils auront peut-être une piste.</p>
<p>               Drago s’assit sur son lit en soupirant. Il était partagé entre le désespoir et la colère. Une envie de tout casser autour de lui était en train de monter. Il serra les dents à s’en faire mal, luttant contre des larmes d’énervement, ferma les poings et frappa son oreiller. Encore et encore. Il n’y avait plus que ça, plus rien d’autre n’existait que ses poings et ce coussin sur lequel il déversait sa haine, sa peur, son stress, sa tristesse, toutes ces émotions qu’on lui avait interdit d’exprimer toute sa vie.</p>
<p>               Une voix finit par le sortir de sa bulle. Il se retourna vers la porte et se trouva face à Théodore, Hermione, Seamus, Ron et Harry, totalement figés. Alors qu’il descendait de son lit, il remarqua que des larmes mouillaient ses joues. Il les essuya d’un revers de manche et se sentit honteux de s’être laissé emporter ainsi. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il laissait libre cours à la colère depuis le début de cette histoire et il n’aimait pas ça. Malgré l’envie profonde de pouvoir exprimer ses émotions, son éducation lui hurlait que ce n’était pas digne d’un Malefoy. Il se sentait déstabilisé, tiraillé.</p>
<p>               Les visages de ses amis trahissaient leur inquiétude et les yeux écarquillés de Ron montraient à quel point il était surpris. Il croisa le regard de Harry, angoissé d’y lire un éventuel jugement. Pourtant le Gryffondor en était bien loin, il avait les sourcils froncés et ses iris émeraude brillaient d’un éclat particulier. Théodore sauva la situation dans laquelle Drago se sentait englué.</p>
<p>— Venez voir, proposa-t-il simplement.</p>
<p>               Le groupe s’avança, Ron restant à distance. Drago se retrouva obligé de s’asseoir sur une chaise pour que sa tête soit à une hauteur pratique pour Hermione, plus petite que les garçons. Le verdict ne fut pas long.</p>
<p>— Ce sont des chewing-gums moldus, annonça Hermione. Ça ressemble aux Bulles Baveuses, pour vous donner une idée, mais ça ne s’avale pas.</p>
<p>— Comment je vais me débarrasser de ça ? Il faut encore que je me rase la tête ? se désespéra Drago.</p>
<p>— Non, le rassura Harry. Il existe des astuces qu’on devrait pouvoir appliquer sans difficulté.</p>
<p>— Encore quelque chose que tu as vécu, n’est-ce pas ? s’enquit Drago, cherchant le regard du brun.</p>
<p>               Harry opina du chef pour dire oui et détourna rapidement les yeux. Drago fronça les sourcils, Harry le fuyait.</p>
<p>— Je vais aller avec Ron à la cuisine pour récupérer des glaçons. En attendant, n’y touchez pas, ça ne ferait qu’empirer la situation, annonça Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête des tombereaux d’insultes à destination des enflures qui harcelaient continuellement Drago. Cette fois, ce n’était pas grand-chose, un simple incident qui aurait presque pu passer pour une mauvaise blague. Cependant, ça ne l’était pas du tout. L’accumulation des évènements était dure à supporter. Par ailleurs, la situation faisait écho à ce que Harry avait lui-même vécu dans l’enfance : un harcèlement de la part d’autres gamins de son âge. C’était la deuxième fois que le groupe qui voulait se venger de Drago usait de méthodes que l’on rencontrait dans le monde moldu, avec des objets provenant de ce monde. Ce n’était pas un hasard. Harry devait en parler aux autres.</p>
<p>               Harry et Ron revinrent très rapidement de la cuisine avec un grand bol contenant des glaçons. Harry savait d’expérience que ça fonctionnerait, même si cela prendrait sûrement pas mal de temps, vu l’état de la chevelure de Drago.</p>
<p>               Une fois de retour dans la pièce, Harry scella le dortoir d’un sortilège et insonorisa la porte. Il était hors de question qu’on les surprenne à discuter de la situation. Et tant pis si cela pouvait sembler curieux. Il y avait de toute façon peu de risque que quelqu’un veuille entrer d’ici la fin de la journée, tous les garçons du dortoir, excepté Justin, étaient présents. Et ce dernier n’y venait plus que pour dormir. Harry et Ron savaient pertinemment, pour en avoir entendu parler, que le Poufsouffle aurait préféré être dans l’autre dortoir. Alors y passait tout son temps.</p>
<p>— Hermione, Théodore, le but est de congeler les chewing-gums avec la glace. Ils devraient partir facilement ensuite. Ça va être un peu long, expliqua Harry en tendant le bol à son amie.</p>
<p>               Il s’installa sur le lit de Drago, où Seamus était déjà. Ron se cala debout contre un des piliers du lit pendant que Hermione et Théodore commençaient à libérer les cheveux de Drago des masses collantes. Ce dernier était toujours assis sur sa chaise et Harry avait une vue parfaitement dégagée sur son profil.</p>
<p>               Le silence s’installa, il n’y avait que des bruits de frottement et des soupirs de Drago. Harry s’en voulait de ne pas s’être imposé pour s’occuper lui-même du problème, mais il craignait de se laisser aller à un peu trop de familiarité. Personne ne savait qu’il avait l’habitude de shampouiner le Serpentard, qu’il adorait passer ses mains dans les douces mèches blondes. Et Harry avait terriblement peur que les autres remarquent que ses gestes étaient tout sauf maladroits, ainsi qu’ils auraient dû être. Par ailleurs, il avait une impérieuse envie de consoler Drago depuis qu’il l’avait surpris en rentrant dans la pièce avec leurs amis. Harry savait que le Serpentard allait mal, sinon il n’aurait jamais cédé à autant de violence. Mais il n’avait pas le droit de le faire en public, Drago avait été très clair à ce sujet. Tant qu’il ne donnait pas le feu vert pour le dire aux autres il préférait garder ses distances. Et c’était tellement dur !</p>
<p>               Le profil de Drago était presque impassible. Harry le voyait se mordre l’intérieur des lèvres et froncer légèrement les sourcils. Et ce n’était pas seulement dû aux douleurs qu’il ressentait sûrement alors que Théodore et Hermione s’acharnaient sur ses cheveux. Il réfléchissait.</p>
<p>— Et si on en profitait pour faire le point sur nos suspects, demanda d’un coup Seamus, brisant le silence.</p>
<p>— Bonne idée, affirma Ron. Vous avez des pistes ?</p>
<p>               Harry attendit un peu avant de prendre la parole. Il se doutait que Hermione avait déjà dû faire les mêmes déductions que lui et il préférait qu’elle en parle. Il l’observa un instant et échangea un regard avec elle. La jeune femme lui signe un signe de la tête, l’incitant à se lancer.</p>
<p>— Je suis certain qu’au moins une des personnes qui décide des attaques est née moldue, ou sang-mêlée connaissant très bien ce monde.</p>
<p>— À cause du feutre et des chewing-gums ?</p>
<p>               Harry ne laissa pas paraître sa surprise, mais il aurait dû se douter que Drago aussi avait déjà fait le rapprochement, c’était un garçon intelligent.</p>
<p>— Et les sables mouvants. Mais oui. Pas seulement parce que les objets sont moldus, mais parce qu’ils sont souvent utilisés lors des cas de harcèlement scolaire. Sauf qu’ils ne sont pas destinés à ça normalement. Quelqu’un n’ayant pas vécu dans le monde moldu ne peut pas le savoir. Et j’irais même jusqu’à dire que cette personne a été à l’école moldue avant Poudlard.</p>
<p>— Ça se tient, confirma Seamus.</p>
<p>— La question est de savoir s’il y a une tête pensante ou plusieurs. Si l’on part du principe que c’est la vengeance d’une seule personne, ayant acquis quelques imbéciles à sa cause, cela réduit le champ d'investigation, continua Ron.</p>
<p>— Est-ce qu’on cherche parmi notre année d’abord ? demanda Théodore. Il se pourrait que le chef soit de la Huitième Année.</p>
<p>— Ou alors on lui a juste extorqué le mot de passe, grommela Drago. C’est un indice supplémentaire de savoir qu’il, ou elle, connaît bien le monde moldu, mais ça ne permet pas d’éliminer tant de gens que ça… Si on enlève les sang-purs et les sang-mêlés ayant grandi dans le monde magique, il doit rester au moins un tiers des élèves. C’est encore trop !</p>
<p>— Je pense qu’on peut écarter toute la Première Année, ajouta Hermione. Leurs compétences en magie sont limitées et ils n’étaient pas à Poudlard l’année de la Bataille, ils ne sont pas vraiment concernés.</p>
<p>— À condition qu’il n’y ait pas des petits nouveaux aussi doués que toi, ma chérie, taquina Ron. Avant même d’être répartie, tu en savais plus que moi en Troisième Année, à l’aise.</p>
<p>               Hermione rougit et marmonna qu’il « disait n’importe quoi et que ce n’était pas difficile d’en savoir plus que lui de toute façon puisqu’il ne lisait jamais ». Harry, qui souriait déjà en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se taquiner, éclata de rire quand Drago mima un haut-le-cœur. En jetant un œil à Seamus, il constata qu’il n’en était pas loin non plus.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Harry ? s’étonna Théodore qui n’avait pas pu voir la grimace de son ami.</p>
<p>— C’est Drago, répondit-il une fois calmé.</p>
<p>— Je ne savais pas que j’avais un tel potentiel d’hilarité, Potter ! Je devrais peut-être faire carrière chez les saltimbanques !</p>
<p>— Rha, ferme-la, Malefoy. Même Seamus était à deux doigts d’éclater de rire. Si tu avais vu sa tête, Théo, totalement sérieuse et d’un coup, cette grimace ! C’était trop m…</p>
<p>               Harry ferma brutalement la bouche avant de dire le mot de trop. Il ne riait plus du tout, il avait failli faire une énorme boulette. Il se fustigea mentalement, il devrait vraiment réfléchir avant de parler à cœur ouvert. Un peu plus et il allait dire que Drago était « trop mignon ». Impossible que cela ne provoque pas de questions de la part des autres, Harry ne se serait normalement jamais permis de dire quelque chose de ce genre devant Drago. Jamais. Il s’était laissé emporter par ses sentiments. Encore.</p>
<p>               Sauf que tout le monde était en train de le scruter maintenant. Drago avait tourné la tête vers lui et Hermione et Théo avaient suspendu leurs gestes. Harry sentit leurs regards curieux et commença à s'empourprer. Il remercia sa carnation plutôt mate, avec un peu de chance ça ne se verrait pas.</p>
<p>— Tu allais dire quoi ? demanda Hermione.</p>
<p>Harry garda la tête haute et haussa négligemment les épaules.</p>
<p>— Marrant, j’allais dire marrant.</p>
<p>— Je rêve ou tu rougis, Harry ? s’exclama Seamus, le nez presque collé à la joue du concerné.</p>
<p>— Lâche-moi, Seam’. Si on en revenait plutôt au sujet qui nous préoccupe ?</p>
<p>— Celui des harceleurs ou celui qui te fait rougir quand tu parles de Drago ? ricana Ron en lui lançant un clin d’œil.</p>
<p>               Harry le fusilla du regard, même son meilleur ami était en train de le torpiller. Le Gryffondor entendit très distinctement un énorme soupir et sans même l’avoir vu il savait qu’il s’agissait de Drago.</p>
<p>— Harry, l’appela-t-il.</p>
<p>— Quoi ? Tu veux aussi te moquer ?</p>
<p>— Je crois que tu peux laisser tomber ta comédie, à mon avis ils ont deviné. Ou n’en sont pas loin.</p>
<p>               Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago, Harry le premier. Son cœur battait à toute allure et il avait les mains moites. Il les essuya discrètement sur son pantalon. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se sentait si stressé, il n’y avait pourtant aucune raison. Il savait déjà d’avance que l’annonce de leur couple serait synonyme d’une bonne nouvelle pour ses amis.</p>
<p>               Harry écarquilla les yeux quand Drago tendit la main vers lui, paume ouverte vers le ciel. Le Gryffondor était bien obligé d’admettre qu’il ne s’attendait pas à un geste de sa part puisqu’il préférait les éviter. Il plongea ses iris dans le mercure de celles de Drago qui hocha un peu la tête pour l’encourager. Harry se leva et vint attraper la main tendue, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Drago. Ce dernier le tira alors vers lui et le Gryffondor se retrouva presque collé à son côté. Cette démonstration d’affection était parfaitement inespérée et fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de Harry. Il échangea un nouveau regard avec Drago, ses yeux brillaient. Harry était heureux.</p>
<p>— Depuis quand ? questionna Ron, un sourire immense lui mangeant le visage.</p>
<p>— Après la soirée de Slug, répliqua Drago immédiatement, coupant l’herbe sous le pied de Harry.</p>
<p>               Ce dernier aurait répondu différemment, il était pourtant certain que Drago avait pris sa décision seulement le dix-sept… Il faudrait qu’il en parle avec lui.</p>
<p>— Mais… tu m’avais dit qu’il était pas intéressé ! s’étonna le rouquin.</p>
<p>— C’est ce que je pensais… Je t’assure que j’ai été le premier surpris ! expliqua Harry.</p>
<p>               Un petit rire discret fut rapidement étouffé dans le dos de Harry et Drago. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers le coupable : Théodore. Le jeune homme leur lança un regard amusé.</p>
<p>— Il n’y a vraiment que toi pour te mettre en couple un jour de Saint-Valentin alors que tu t’évertues à affirmer que tu n’es pas romantique, dit-il à l’attention de son meilleur ami.</p>
<p>— Mais ça n’a rien à voir ! C’est un simple hasard ! s’indigna Drago.</p>
<p>               Les rires fusèrent autour du nouveau couple.</p>
<p>— Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule, est-ce que vous pourriez accélérer un peu les choses avec ces foutus trucs moldus dans mes cheveux ? s’agaça Drago.</p>
<p>— Je retire justement le dernier, répondit Hermione d’une voix légèrement chevrotante, maîtrisant visiblement difficilement son hilarité.</p>
<p>               Le petit tas de chewing-gums fut mis de côté. Après avoir repris leur sérieux, il fut décidé que Seamus et Drago allaient reporter l’incident à la directrice avec les pièces à conviction. Harry, Théodore et Hermione se rendirent directement dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, où ils se rejoindraient tous.</p>
<p>               Les deux garçons avaient bien pris soin d’insister sur le fait que leur relation devait absolument rester secrète, ce qui avait semblé une évidence pour tout le monde. En quittant le dortoir, Harry souriait, bêtement heureux que leurs amis soient au courant de la situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 12, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! N’hésitez pas à continuer à m'envoyer des reviews !<br/>A partir de maintenant, je vais pouvoir publier tous les jeudis, j’ai presque fini l’écriture de ma fiction. <br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 22 octobre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre s’intitule « Les ennuis continuent ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre 13 – Les ennuis continuent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Tout d’abord un immense merci pour vos kudos et reviews !</p>
<p>Pour aujourd’hui, un chapitre dont le nom est évocateur, quelques péripéties attendent Drago…</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 13 – Les ennuis continuent</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Jeudi 24 f</strong>
  <strong>évrier 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry volait haut dans le ciel, à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Il n’était pas spécialement motivé, qu’il l’attrape maintenant ou plus tard ne changerait rien à l’heure de fin de l’entraînement. Mary, leur capitaine, avait décidé de faire travailler Ron, le gardien, pour améliorer encore ses capacités. Même si elles étaient déjà excellentes, ainsi que l’avait prouvé la rencontre précédente, son objectif était de ne pas laisser passer un seul souaffle pour le dernier match de l’année, celui contre Serpentard. Et pour que Harry ne s’ennuie pas, elle avait sorti un vif d’entraînement, ce n’était de toute façon jamais inutile de pratiquer un peu. Or Harry n’avait pas trop la tête à ça.</p>
<p>               Le jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux d’ébène observait distraitement le ciel en tournant en rond et jetait un œil de temps en temps vers les buts — où le pauvre Ron subissait des attaques permanentes des poursuiveuses et des batteuses. Son attention était en réalité entièrement vers les silhouettes assises sur les gradins de Gryffondor. Et en particulier celle qui était légèrement à l’écart : Drago.</p>
<p>               Comme d’habitude, du moins quand il ne pleuvait pas à verse, Hermione et Drago — et très souvent Seamus — se retrouvaient sur les bancs. Pour réviser en même temps qu’ils regardaient l’équipe de Gryffondor s’entraîner. Ce jour-là, Seamus était ailleurs et Théodore l’avait remplacé. Fait exceptionnel, car le jeune homme n’avait pas le moindre intérêt pour le Quidditch et détestait rester planté sur le banc inconfortable alors que la bibliothèque, ou la Salle Commune, étaient confortables et chauffées.</p>
<p>               Harry attendait impatiemment la fin de l’entraînement et ruminait en boucle l’échange qu’il avait eu avec Théodore un peu plus tôt dans la journée.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>— Hey, Harry, attends !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Harry se retourna avant de quitter la Salle Commune. Th</em>
  <em>éodore lui courait après. Ce dernier jeta un œil autour d’eux, personne à proximité immédiate. La plupart des étudiants de leur année étaient en cours.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Tu as deux minutes ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Bien s</em>
  <em>ûr, j’allais rejoindre Ron à la bibliothèque pour avancer ce fichu devoir de Potions. On est très en retard et Drago et Hermione refusent de nous aider.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Je ne peux rien pour toi non plus, j</em>
  <em>’ai toujours détesté ça et maintenant j’en fais plus de toute façon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Chanceux ! Tu voulais quoi ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— </em>
  <em>Écoute, Harry. Est-ce que tu as eu un moment pour discuter un peu avec Drago depuis dimanche ? Je veux dire, en tête à tête ? À propos de sa perte de contrôle ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Non, on a eu aucune occasion, ni en journ</em>
  <em>ée ni en soirée. Je pense qu’il fuit la confrontation, exprès. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Oui, j</em>
  <em>’ai remarqué aussi. J’ai tenté une approche, je me suis fait proprement envoyer sur les snargaloufs. Je me disais qu’on pourrait s’arranger pour que vous discutiez en privé ce soir, après l’entraînement. Je te l’amènerais aux vestiaires.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— On fait comme </em>
  <em>ça. À toute !</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>            Le sifflet mit fin à la torture mentale de Harry. Il redescendit au sol pour le briefing et vit le vif d’or lui passer sous le nez à toute vitesse pour retourner dans la boite à balles. Sarah et Ivy, les batteuses, rangeaient déjà les cognards et les battes. L’équipe se réunit en cercle et Mary fit un petit discours sur les choses à améliorer. Harry se prit une remarque sur le fait qu’il n’avait pas attrapé la balle dorée et il haussa les épaules en s’excusant vaguement. Cela fit lever les yeux au ciel de Claire, l’une des poursuiveuses de l’équipe, une Française de Cinquième Année qui avait été transférée de Beauxbâtons en septembre. Elle n’aimait pas spécialement Harry et toute l’aura de notoriété qui tournait autour de lui. Elle s’agaçait souvent quand il donnait son avis ou des conseils, alors qu’il était parfaitement qualifié pour ça. Harry était excellent en tant qu’attrapeur, il en avait conscience, et il avait été un bon capitaine. Sauf que Claire le trouvait présomptueux, un peu trop favorisé et se reposant trop sur ses lauriers.</p>
<p>               Après dix minutes de blabla, toute l’équipe se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ron et Harry d’un côté, les filles de l’autre. En jetant un coup d’œil derrière lui, Harry distinguait déjà Hermione, Drago et Théodore qui les suivaient. Après seulement quelques minutes, Théodore fit entrer Drago. Il entraîna presque aussitôt Ron à l’extérieur, prétextant que Hermione avait quelque chose d’absolument urgent à lui dire.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor se déshabilla lentement, retirant tous les éléments de sa tenue de Quidditch. Une fois qu’il ne resta plus que le pantalon et son t-shirt, il se tourna vers Drago, toujours planté à côté de la porte. Il avait les bras croisés et le visage totalement fermé. Il n’était pas dupe, se dit Harry.</p>
<p>— Tu ne veux pas venir t’asseoir avec moi ? demanda Harry, sans aucun espoir.</p>
<p>— Je suis très bien où je suis. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron ne revient pas ?</p>
<p>— Théodore a estimé qu’on avait besoin d'être un peu seuls. Et je suis d’accord avec lui.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas pourquoi. On n’est pas obligé de se coller tout le temps, il me semble !</p>
<p>               Harry ferma un instant les yeux, mais ne réussit pas à rester de marbre. Il savait que c’était un moyen de protection de Drago, mais ça faisait mal.</p>
<p>— On est loin d’être collés, Drago ! C’est à peine si tu m’as adressé la parole depuis dimanche soir. Et je parle même pas du néant des contacts physiques ! dit-il en s’approchant de lui.</p>
<p>— Alors c’est ça le problème ? Tu en as déjà marre de ne pas pouvoir me tringler ? Bravo, Potter, tu as tenu dix jours !</p>
<p>               Harry fut totalement soufflé par les durs mots de Drago. Il en avait mal au ventre et cela l'énerva un peu.</p>
<p>— Ce que tu peux être con quand tu t’y mets ! répliqua Harry.</p>
<p>— Ouais, c’est à se demander ce que tu fais avec moi. Si c’est tout, je m’en vais maintenant.</p>
<p>               Drago commença à tourner les talons. Il était à deux pas de la sortie. Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, sur une dispute idiote et une incompréhension totale. Drago n’avait sûrement pas de sentiments pour lui en dehors de l’amitié, mais Harry lui l’aimait. Il refusait de l’accepter et pourtant il le savait au fond de lui, il l’aimait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se finir comme ça.</p>
<p>               Harry franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en courant.</p>
<p>— Non, ne pars pas ! l’apostropha Harry en attrapant un pan de sa cape.</p>
<p>— NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! hurla Drago, récupérant son vêtement en le tirant brutalement.</p>
<p>               Harry fut surpris de la violence de sa réaction. Oui, il l’avait « touché » sans lui demander. Il savait que Drago pouvait mal le prendre, mais pas à ce point. Surtout alors qu’il n’avait attrapé que du tissu. Drago était maintenant figé, de la peur dans les yeux.</p>
<p>— Drago, s’il te plait. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. Reste, s’il te plait. Il faut vraiment qu’on parle, tenta d’apaiser Harry en reculant de quelques pas.</p>
<p>               Harry conserva une attitude ouverte et non menaçante. Espérant que Drago changerait d’avis. Il réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant quoi dire pour le retenir.</p>
<p>— Écoute, je sais que tu es bouleversé. Il faut qu’on parle de dimanche, Drago. Je suis là pour t’écouter, je te l’ai promis il y a des mois de ça déjà. Tu te souviens, dans le couloir du septième étage, quand tu cherchais la Salle sur Demande ?</p>
<p>               Drago changea son appui d’un pied sur l’autre et se détendit légèrement en reprenant sa position des bras croisés du début de la conversation. Hostile, mais plus autant sur la défensive. C’était déjà ça. Harry savait qu’il avait son attention.</p>
<p>— Tu as brisé ta promesse, Harry, l’accusa-t-il. Tu avais accepté de ne pas me toucher sans me demander !</p>
<p>— Techniquement je ne t’ai pas touché, j’ai attrapé ta cape, réfuta Harry. Mais je suis navré tout de même de t’avoir fait si peur. Ce n’était pas mon intention.</p>
<p>               Drago garda son attitude renfrognée, mais Harry devinait que ses excuses l’avaient touché. Il avait grimacé fugacement.</p>
<p>— Est-ce qu’on peut revenir sur ce qui s’est passé avant que tu décides de t’en aller ? proposa Harry en se reculant encore, s’asseyant sur l’un des bancs des vestiaires.</p>
<p>— Si tu veux que je m’excuse pour ce que j’ai dit, tu peux attendre longtemps.</p>
<p>— Hé bien, ça me ferait plaisir que tu le fasses, mais ce n’est pas le plus important. Je sais que tu as laissé ta colère parler et que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment.</p>
<p>— Ah bon ? Tu es dans ma tête maintenant ?</p>
<p>— Comme tu voudras, soupira Harry. Laisse-moi au moins mettre les choses au clair : j’en ai strictement rien à carrer de pouvoir ou non te « tringler », comme tu as dit. Putain, Drago, à quel moment est-ce que j’ai eu une attitude qui te permet de croire un truc pareil ? Merde, quoi, je fais beaucoup d’efforts pour ne pas aller au-delà de tes limites et tu le sais !</p>
<p>               Les mots de Harry semblèrent avoir un impact sur Drago. Il décroisa ses bras et se retrouva à ne plus trop savoir qu’en faire.</p>
<p>— Et oui, ne pas parler avec toi, ne pas avoir le moindre contact avec toi depuis plus de trois jours, ça me rend triste. Et par contact, j’entends me tenir la main ou m’embrasser quand il n’y a personne autour de nous, même si ça dure deux secondes. Et franchement, vivre ça alors que dimanche midi tu as pris la décision de le dire aux autres en m’attirant à toi, ça me fait mal. J’ai l’impression que tu as beaucoup de difficulté avec tes émotions depuis quelques jours et que c’est la raison pour laquelle tu me fuis. Et que tu as envoyé Théo se faire voir quand il a voulu te parler.</p>
<p>            Harry sut qu’il avait fait mouche, exprimer ses propres ressentis s’était révélé la bonne chose à faire. Drago avait lâché son masque de glace, qu’il ne portait habituellement plus en la présence de Harry et de leurs amis. Il s’approcha à petits pas et s’installa sur un autre banc, laissant une grande distance entre eux. Mais son attitude n’était plus hostile du tout, il semblait presque gêné. Les minutes s’étirèrent longuement dans le silence, Harry attendit que Drago lui parle.</p>
<p>— Je savais que tu ne parlais pas de sexe, j’avais juste envie de te faire du mal. C’était plus facile de te rejeter que de faire face à mes émotions. Désolé.</p>
<p>— Je vais considérer que ce sont de vraies excuses et les accepter. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce qui t’a poussé à te renfermer dans ta coquille comme ça ?</p>
<p>— Tu as déjà deviné, c’est à cause de dimanche… Vous n’auriez jamais dû me surprendre, j’ai totalement perdu le contrôle et je ne supporte pas que vous ayez été témoins de ça. Surtout toi.</p>
<p>— Tu étais en colère, tu avais le droit de l’être. Tu as passé ta rage sur un pauvre coussin innocent, d’accord. Mais il n’y a rien de honteux là-dedans.</p>
<p>— Peut-être pas pour toi. Pour moi, ça revient à aller à l’encontre de dix-sept ans d’éducation du contrôle de ses émotions. Je ne sais pas gérer ça.</p>
<p>— J’ai remarqué depuis des années que tu te cachais derrière un masque, même si à une époque je me suis tout de même demandé si tu ressentais quelque chose. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu t’interdisais d’exprimer tes émotions à ce point. C’est pourtant arrivé régulièrement avec moi cette année.</p>
<p>— À chaque fois, j’étais dans une telle détresse que j’ai pas pu contrôler quoi que ce soit, Harry. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais j’ai tellement honte que ce soit arrivé alors que je n’étais pas seul. On m’a toujours appris que je ne devais pas pleurer, que je ne devais pas me mettre en colère, que je ne devais pas éprouver de frustration, que je ne devais pas exulter de joie, que je ne devais pas avoir peur, que je ne devais pas… aimer… Ma mère a tenté de déconstruire ça, je ne m’autorise certaines réactions que seul et j’en éprouve toujours beaucoup de honte après. J’essaie d’être différent, mais c’est dur, si dur.</p>
<p>— C’est d’une tristesse infinie, Drago ! Ces émotions, tu les ressens, laisse les sortir. C’est parfaitement normal de craquer quand quelque chose nous arrive, d’autant plus quand on vit des choses aussi intenses ! C’est normal de communiquer nos émotions aux autres.</p>
<p>               Drago resta silencieux, la tête baissée vers le sol, les avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses. Harry attendit, devinant que le Serpentard devait penser à tout ce qui s’était dit. Un long moment plus tard, Drago se prit la tête dans ses mains, toujours accoudé sur ses jambes. De légers soubresauts le secouèrent et des reniflements s’élevèrent dans la pièce. Harry hésita quelques instants avant de se rapprocher de lui, s’installant sur le banc juste en face de lui, sans le toucher.</p>
<p>— Laisse sortir tout ça, tu verras, ça te fera du bien. Je suis là si tu as besoin, énonça-t-il simplement pour le prévenir.</p>
<p>               Quelques minutes plus tard, les pleurs cessèrent et Drago releva la tête, croisant le regard de Harry. Ce dernier le voulait bienveillant et rassurant, il lui sourit. Des larmes maculaient encore les joues pâles. Harry avança une main vers le visage de Drago.</p>
<p>— Je peux ?</p>
<p>               Un bref signe de tête l’autorisa à poser sa paume sur la joue droite. Du pouce, il caressa doucement la pommette de Drago pour essuyer les dernières gouttes d’eau salée.</p>
<p>— Ça va mieux ?</p>
<p>— Plus ou moins. J’arrive pas à me persuader que j’ai le droit de pleurer, que c’est normal.</p>
<p>— Ça viendra. En attendant, je suis là. Théodore aussi. Et tous les autres.</p>
<p>               Drago opina pour le remercier et laissa reposer sa tête dans la main de Harry, cherchant visiblement le contact. Il ferma les yeux. Harry glissa au sol à genoux, et s’approcha suffisamment pour simplement joindre son front à celui de Drago, sa main gauche se posant également sur le visage pour le prendre en coupe.</p>
<p>               Ce fut avec le cœur plus léger que Harry et Drago retrouvèrent le reste de leur petit groupe dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 4 mars 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Théodore et Drago parcouraient un couloir du troisième étage. Les fenêtres qui bordaient cette allée de pierre laissaient entrer une vague lumière blafarde alors qu’il était déjà onze heures. Il faisait un temps exécrable : de la pluie et un vent glacé, qui avait fait chuter les températures depuis deux jours, ramenant le château et ses habitants comme en plein milieu de l’hiver. Drago avait renoncé à se rendre à l’entraînement de Gryffondor ce matin-là, Hermione et Seamus également.</p>
<p>               Les deux garçons étaient seuls, Seamus avait une réunion de Préfet·e·s, Hermione était à la bibliothèque depuis son ouverture et les deux autres Gryffondor affrontaient le déluge pour l’entraînement de Quidditch. Drago savait qu’il devait travailler, mais il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami. Cela faisait seulement deux mois que la directrice avait imposé qu’il soit systématiquement accompagné, mais Drago avait l’impression qu’il s’était écoulé des années entières. Or il en avait parfois assez d’être entouré d’une garde rapprochée nombreuse. Et Théodore, qui détestait la foule encore plus que lui, se faufilait souvent hors du groupe pour être isolé. Ainsi, il ne voyait quasiment plus Théodore qu’en cours ou dans le dortoir avant de se coucher. Et ce n’étaient pas les meilleurs moments pour discuter.</p>
<p>— J’ai l’impression que tu t’es détendu depuis la semaine dernière. J’ai bien fait de vous laisser seuls finalement, non ? demanda Théodore alors qu’ils marchaient tranquillement au milieu d’un troupeau de gnomes de Première Année.</p>
<p>— Ça a failli mal tourner pourtant. Mais oui, j’imagine qu’il fallait qu’on discute.</p>
<p>— Il a voulu partir ?</p>
<p>— Non, tu penses bien, il est beaucoup trop gryffondorien pour ça ! C’est moi qui ai manqué tout foutre en l’air, parce que je trouvais trop difficile d’affronter ce face à face.</p>
<p>— Tu es quand même un peu buté pour un Serpentard, tu le sais ? ricana Théodore en le poussant gentiment du coude.</p>
<p>— Hey, n’exagère pas !</p>
<p>               Théodore continua à pouffer silencieusement alors que Drago levait les yeux au ciel. Ils marchaient toujours le long de ces hautes fenêtres, croisant pas mal de monde. Cependant, la plupart faisaient un écart pour ne pas les approcher de trop près. De toute façon, Drago se déplaçait côté mur pour éviter trop de réactions désagréables des autres élèves.</p>
<p>— Halala, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous prenez tous la tête à être dans une relation. Ça a l’air si pénible…</p>
<p>— Ça ne t’intéresse pas ? s’étonna Drago.</p>
<p>               C’était vrai que Drago n’avait jamais vu Théodore sortir avec qui que ce soit. Il n’en parlait d’ailleurs jamais. Ceci dit, il ne parlait pas beaucoup de toute manière, et encore moins quand il s’agissait de lui.</p>
<p>— Non. Je...</p>
<p>               Théodore fut brutalement interrompu alors qu’il perdait l’équilibre, se retenant comme il put à Drago. Ce dernier tenta de le remettre sur ses pieds, mais il ne tenait plus droit. Un instant plus tard, ses jambes se dérobèrent également sous lui et il lâcha Théodore.</p>
<p>               Drago battit des bras, il était certain qu’il devait avoir l’air totalement idiot à essayer de s’accrocher à rien. Ses jambes, transformées en guimauve, le portèrent quelques pas en arrière et il perdit entièrement l’équilibre en percutant le profond rebord d’une des fenêtres du couloir. Un rebord bas, lui arrivant à peine au-dessus des genoux, sur lequel il se retrouva allongé. Son bras droit fut brutalement rejeté et traversa violemment le verre coloré qui le séparait de l’extérieur.</p>
<p>               Drago cria en ramenant ses doigts vers lui, la douleur remontant jusqu’à l’épaule. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines, il se retrouvait la main en sang ! Et ça semblait sérieux.</p>
<p>— Drago, ça va ? s’inquiéta Théodore, encore étalé par terre de tout son long.</p>
<p>— À part que je ne peux plus marcher et que je me vide de mon sang, tout va bien !</p>
<p>            Drago s’assit en serrant sa main contre lui, tentant de juguler l’affût du liquide carmin. Il essayait de ne pas trop regarder parce que ça lui donnait des haut-le-cœur et la tête qui tourne. Théodore poursuivait ses efforts afin de se relever, sans succès. Les élèves passaient à côté d’eux en leur jetant des regards au mieux méprisants. Et tous les autres membres de leur groupe qui étaient occupés ailleurs…</p>
<p>               Drago enroula sa main dans une partie de sa robe d’uniforme et entendit Théodore marmonner en agitant sa baguette.</p>
<p>— Tu connais le contre-sort du <em>Jambencoton </em>? lui demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Non, évidemment. Où est Hermione quand on a besoin d’elle? grommela Drago.</p>
<p>            Alors que Drago ne voyait pas comment il allait se sortir de cette situation, Blaise passa dans le couloir et vint à leur rescousse.</p>
<p>— Par Salazar, mais qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Drago, tu as du sang partout !</p>
<p>— On a décidé de se lancer mutuellement un maléfice pour se casser la gueule à travers la fenêtre ! À ton avis, Blaise ?</p>
<p>               Blaise décida visiblement d’ignorer la remarque de Drago, ce qui énerva ce dernier. Cependant, son ancien-nouvel ami s’affairait à réfléchir à une solution. Heureusement, il put annuler les sorts de <em>Jambencoton</em> et les accompagna à l’infirmerie, soutenant Drago. Malgré le fait d’être encore en froid avec lui, le blond trouva réconfortant qu’il ne les ait pas ignorés. Cela faisait légèrement remonter son honneur.</p>
<p>               En arrivant à l’infirmerie, Drago soupira, il ne comptait plus combien de fois il avait dû s’y rendre depuis le début de l’année, mais c’était largement plus que toutes les autres réunies. D’ailleurs, madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant encore une fois en sang et s’énerva de ce qu’on lui faisait subir.</p>
<p>               Au moins, cette fois il n’avait pas perdu connaissance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 11 mars 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Le coup de sifflet retentit dans le stade de Quidditch, sonnant la fin de l’entraînement de Gryffondor. Dans les gradins, Drago se leva aussitôt et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il se retint à grand-peine de se masser les fesses, ce banc en bois était si inconfortable ! Mais cela n’aurait pas été respectable qu’on le voie faire ce genre de geste. Il rejoignit Hermione et Seamus qui avaient également passé leur matinée dans la fraîcheur du mois de mars. Les trois jeunes avaient travaillé sur leurs devoirs, même si Drago avait laissé traîner son regard vers Harry un peu trop souvent pour être vraiment concentré.</p>
<p>               C’était bien la première fois de sa vie qu’il arrivait à être distrait de ses révisions juste en admirant quelqu’un. Il n’avait jamais été réellement en couple avec qui que ce soit — les parties de jambes en l’air sans lendemain ne comptaient pas —, et ne savait pas qu’on pouvait se trouver si absorbé par son petit-ami. Cependant, s’il était honnête avec lui-même, Drago aurait dû prendre en compte qu’il avait l’habitude d’être déconcentré par Harry et cela depuis leur rencontre, même si à l’époque ils n’échangeaient que des insultes et de la haine.</p>
<p>               Cet irrésistible magnétisme de Harry, que Drago ressentait, pourrait-il être plus qu’un simple intérêt ? Éprouvait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Alors qu’il suivait distraitement ses camarades dans les escaliers pour descendre des gradins, le Serpentard se pencha sur la question. Cela faisait presque un mois qu’il considérait être en couple et plus de trois qu’ils étaient devenus réellement amis. Oui, il ressentait un fort attachement pour Harry. Mais c’était déjà des sentiments d’amour dans un sens, n’est-ce pas ? Comment faisait-on la différence entre une amitié et de l’amour ? Il aurait voulu le savoir, il trouvait triste de n’avoir jamais pu expérimenter ça plus tôt. Il regrettait de n’avoir jamais eu ce genre de discussion avec ses pairs quand il était plus jeune. Sauf que c’était loin d’être quelque chose qu’il pouvait se permettre. D’une part, son père lui avait bien appris à ne pas montrer ses sentiments et à ne pas en parler. C’était l’apanage des faibles et des femmes. D’autre part, Drago venait d’une puissante famille qui dirigeait dans l’ombre une partie du Ministère, ainsi il était plus que probable que ses « amis » de l’époque seraient devenus des employés sous ses ordres, au mieux des partenaires de travail. Il n’aurait pu s’abaisser à leur donner des informations qu’ils pouvaient utiliser contre lui. Il n’y avait eu que Théodore, depuis son plus jeune âge, qu’il voyait de temps à autre et avec qui il avait partagé de lourds secrets. Sans jamais afficher leur rapprochement, sans jamais l’inclure dans son cercle de proches, d’un commun accord. Théodore avait toujours été solitaire, n’aimant pas les groupes, et cela n’avait pas beaucoup changé avec les années, alors cela lui avait convenu d’être le confident secret de Drago.</p>
<p>               Arrivé au bas des escaliers, Drago n’avait toujours pas réponse à sa question : des sentiments amoureux étaient-ils en train de fleurir dans son cœur ? Et à son grand désarroi, il n’avait aucun moyen d’en être certain pour le moment, il ne savait même pas comment il s’en rendrait compte si cela arrivait. Et s’il était incapable d’aimer à cause de son éducation stricte et glaciale ? Cela le fit frissonner d’effroi.</p>
<p>               Le petit groupe de trois jeunes attendit que les deux garçons de l’équipe les rejoignent, avant d’aller déjeuner ensemble. Puis ce fut dans une ambiance détendue qu’ils retournèrent au château. Drago marchait seul, Hermione et Ron devant lui devaient sûrement se chuchoter des mots d’amour écœurant, la main dans la main, et Harry et Seamus derrière qui riaient aux éclats. Cela convenait au blond, parfois il avait besoin d’être un peu isolé même quand ils étaient en groupe. Avec l’obligation d’être escorté partout, il n’en avait plus tellement la possibilité. Et cela lui permis de continuer à réfléchir à sa problématique du jour, se désespérant qu’un sujet aussi trivial que l’amour puisse occulter les cours dans sa tête.</p>
<p>— Drago ! Attention ! hurla soudainement une voix au moment où le Serpentard passait sous une des arches en pierre de la cour de Poudlard.</p>
<p>               Il se sentit brutalement poussé sur le côté puis une douleur atroce lui traversa le crâne et tout devint noir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Drago était une fois de plus à l’infirmerie. Harry se rongeait les sangs et tentait de camoufler son impatience de retourner le voir. Mais Hermione l’avait embarqué à la bibliothèque pour l’après-midi : ils avaient des devoirs à rendre lundi et mardi. Évidemment, son amie avait raison, les ASPIC approchaient et Harry était loin d’être prêt. Chaque notion intégrée et engrangée dans sa mémoire dès à présent n’aurait pas besoin d’être apprise au dernier moment. Sauf que l’inquiétude pour son petit-ami prenait le pas sur ses capacités à travailler et son parchemin était encore quasiment vierge.</p>
<p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, il est en sécurité avec Pomfresh. Et Théo est avec lui, lui souffla Ron qui avait deviné son trouble.</p>
<p>— Je sais, mais ça m’énerve tellement de ne pas avoir le droit d’y être aussi. Est-ce que Seamus a vu McGonagall ?</p>
<p>— Oui, pendant que tu te faisais soigner. Elle a envoyé un hibou immédiatement au Bureau des Aurors, mais sans espoir apparemment. D’après Seamus, elle les a traités de tous les noms.</p>
<p>— Si seulement on pouvait savoir qui c’est !</p>
<p>— Chut, vous deux, les rabroua Hermione. Madame Pince arrive par ici.</p>
<p>               Les deux amis furent obligés de se taire. Et Harry eut de nouveau le loisir de se perdre dans le méandre de ses souvenirs de la matinée. Il avait vu l’arche de pierres se détacher juste quand Drago passait dessous. Le Gryffondor avait pu le pousser pour qu’il ne soit pas écrasé par les plus gros blocs, mais ni l’un ni l’autre n’en étaient sortis indemnes. Harry, avec quelques égratignures vite soignées, et Drago, avec un léger traumatisme crânien qui nécessitait deux journées à l’infirmerie pour se résorber. Une fois guéri, Harry avait été mis dehors et il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas y revenir seul pour voir Drago : trop suspect. Alors Théodore, en qualité de meilleur ami, avait pris le relais. Au moins jusqu’à ce soir puisque l’infirmière éjectait tous les visiteurs à l’heure du dîner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry patienta jusqu’à ce que tous ses camarades de dortoir soient profondément endormis. Il ne devait pas se faire surprendre. Il était deux heures du matin quand il put se faufiler hors de son lit avec la Carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d’invisibilité. Il traversa le château à pas prudents, ne tenant pas à croiser Rusard ou sa chatte qui patrouillaient plusieurs fois par nuit. À croire que ce type n’avait pas besoin de dormir !</p>
<p>               Avant de rentrer dans l’infirmerie, Harry vérifia que madame Pomfresh se trouvait bien où elle devait à cette heure : dans son lit. Puis il déverrouilla la porte et la referma d’un sort, et retira sa cape. Sur la pointe des pieds, à la lumière d’un faible Lumos, il parcourut la grande pièce. Fort heureusement, aucun autre patient ne semblait présent. Drago était tout au fond, derrière ses rideaux tirés. Harry écarta les tentures et se retrouva confronté à une barrière magique qui englobait le lit. Mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?</p>
<p>— Drago, appela Harry pour réveiller le Serpentard.</p>
<p>               Pas de réponse. Harry espérait que le sort qui l’entourait ne coupait pas non plus le son.</p>
<p>— Drago !</p>
<p>               Ce dernier sursauta et se redressa légèrement. Harry lui fit un signe pour attirer son regard vers la lumière. Drago se recoucha en soufflant, la main sur le cœur.</p>
<p>— Ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça en pleine nuit, Potter ?</p>
<p>— Comment on retire ce truc ?</p>
<p>— Tu peux passer à travers si je t’y autorise. C’est une barrière anti-intrusion, il n’y a que moi ou Pomfresh pour décider. C’est pour ma protection.</p>
<p>— Je peux m’approcher alors?</p>
<p>— Je viens de te le dire crétin !</p>
<p>— Oh, ça va, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands hippogriffes, grommela Harry en passant le rideau lumineux.</p>
<p>               Des picotements désagréables parcoururent son corps et il s’ébroua pour se débarrasser de cette sensation. Il s’assit au bout du lit et se tourna vers son petit ami.</p>
<p>— Comment ça va ?</p>
<p>— C’est moins grave que prévu. Si tout va bien je sors demain midi.</p>
<p>— Tant mieux. Je m’inquiétais pour toi.</p>
<p>— Il ne faut pas, Pomfresh peut être effrayante, mais elle nous soigne bien.</p>
<p>               Harry haussa les épaules. Comment arriver à lui faire comprendre que s’il s’inquiétait autant c’était parce qu’il avait des sentiments forts pour lui, mais sans préciser cette dernière partie ? Impossible. Et il ne souhaitait pas affoler Drago avec une déclaration enflammée dont il n’était pas certain lui même. Alors il se tut, profitant simplement d’être près de lui.</p>
<p>— Je voulais venir te voir, mais Hermione et les autres me l’ont déconseillé. Trop risqué il parait. Je vais dormir sur le lit à côté, et partirais à six heures.</p>
<p>— Je peux bien croire que tu as réussi à éviter les rondes à cette heure indue, mais demain matin à six heures il y aura déjà du monde dehors, certains sont des lèves-tôt.</p>
<p>               Harry tendit sa cape à Drago. Il était temps de partager avec lui l’un de ses plus grands secrets. Ce dernier la prit en mains et la caressa avec une attitude presque révérencieuse.</p>
<p>— Elle est magnifique cette cape d’invisibilité. C’est donc comme ça que tu te déplaces dans Poudlard depuis des années ?</p>
<p>— Oui, elle était à mon père. Elle se transmet dans ma famille depuis des générations et c’est Dumbledore qui me l’a donné « anonymement », expliqua Harry en mimant les guillemets. C’est grâce à ma cape que j’ai su exactement ce qui s’était passé dans la tour d’astronomie à la fin de la Sixième Année, j’étais caché dessous, immobilisé par le directeur lui-même.</p>
<p>               Harry se sentait un peu coupable de reparler de cet épisode tragique. Il savait que Drago avait très mal vécu toute cette année-là et qu’il avait de nombreux remords en rapport avec la mission qu’on lui avait donné.</p>
<p>— Ah. Je me demandais où tu avais bien pu te planquer pour ne pas te faire attraper par Rogue et les autres Mangemorts…</p>
<p>               Un long silence s’étendit. Harry et Drago ne se regardaient plus. Le blond rendit la cape à son propriétaire.</p>
<p>— Bon, je vais aller dans le lit à côté. Bonne nuit Drago, annonça Harry en se levant.</p>
<p>— Attends ! Dors avec moi, s’il te plait.</p>
<p>               Harry ne se fit pas prier et s’allongea à côté de son Serpentard. Ce dernier lui fit un léger baiser. Ce geste était révélateur, il ne lui en voulait pas d’avoir abordé leur passé. Harry s’endormit rapidement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il était là où il devait être, près de Drago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 22 mars 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               La journée de Harry avait été longue et éprouvante.</p>
<p>               D’abord le double cours de Potions, durant lequel Drago ne le lâchait plus. Le Serpentard était passé du stade où il faisait tout à la place de Harry, pour ne pas compromettre ses chances, au stade où il corrigeait le plus infime détail des gestes du Gryffondor. Au moins, Harry ne pouvait plus se plaindre que Drago ne lui laissait pas l’opportunité d’apprendre, pour ça il apprenait ! Drago lui avait donné la charge de toutes les préparations des ingrédients pour qu’il soit au point et ça engendrait des centaines de remarques et de piques pendant les trois heures de cours. Cela épuisait Harry, mais il progressait vite et c’était une bonne couverture pour leurs camarades de classe : ils donnaient l’impression de se disputer tout le temps, bien loin du couple qu’ils formaient en secret.</p>
<p>               Après le déjeuner, Harry avait du temps libre, qu’il consacrait au début de l’année à aller voler. Or, Hermione et Drago s’entendaient fort bien pour persécuter Harry et Ron afin de les faire travailler et réviser. Malheureusement, Harry était forcé d’admettre qu’il n’avait pas le choix, le temps passait vite et il ne restait plus que deux mois avant les examens les plus importants de sa scolarité. Et la session de cours de soutien de la fin de journée n’était jamais un moment où il pouvait s’avancer dans ses devoirs, il était trop occupé à aider ses camarades. Tout comme les autres élèves référents. Au moins, il pouvait profiter des réponses données par ses condisciples, c’était déjà ça.</p>
<p>               Ensuite, Harry avait entraînement de Quidditch, et Mary, la capitaine, prenait cela très au sérieux. Elle était en Sixième Année et voulait faire ses preuves pour avoir de nouveau le poste l’année d’après. Elle ne ménageait pas son équipe et la poussait pour qu’elle soit imbattable fin mai face à Serpentard.</p>
<p>               Après le dîner, les bourreaux de travail qu’étaient Hermione et Drago étaient rejoints par Théodore, et les trois amis faisaient la guerre à Harry et Ron pour qu’ils finissent leurs devoirs avant d’être trop en retard. Harry savait que c’était important et qu’il avait peu pris au sérieux ses études pendant des années, ne réalisant pas la montagne de travail que cela demandait pour avoir de bonnes notes aux ASPIC. Évidemment, Harry pensait qu’il n’avait pas vraiment besoin des ASPIC pour sa vie professionnelle, puisqu’il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il ferait, mais à force de côtoyer les premiers de classe, son égo s’était réveillé et il ne voulait pas échouer.</p>
<p>               Ainsi, à l’heure d’aller se coucher, après avoir malgré tout pris du temps pour se détendre en faisant une bataille explosive avec Ron, Seamus, Terry et Padma, le jeune homme aux cheveux d’ébène était sur les rotules. Il s’était mis en pyjama et s’apprêtait à se glisser sous ses draps, impatient d’enfin se reposer.</p>
<p>               Harry sauta sur le matelas et s’enfouit sous les couvertures, soupirant de plaisir. Il se redressa sur un coude pour jeter un dernier regard au dortoir avant de fermer ses rideaux. Ron marmonnait en cherchant quelque chose dans sa malle ; Théodore et Justin lisaient, chacun dans leurs lits, un livre de cours pour le premier, une BD moldue pour l’autre ; et Drago venait d’arriver dans la pièce. Harry devina qu’il sortait des sanitaires, c’était le tour de Seamus de l’accompagner ce soir. Les garçons avaient entrepris de modifier leurs habitudes à ce sujet après que Daphnée leur eut rapporté des rumeurs qui couraient sur leur compte. Certaines personnes commençaient à se demander ce qui liait ainsi Drago à Harry. Ce dernier avait très souvent remplacé Théodore pour accompagner Drago et il semblerait que ce n’était pas assez discret. Désormais, Ron, Seamus et même Blaise escortaient Drago à la salle de bain. Cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, il avait toujours le privilège de prendre des douches très matinales avec son petit-ami régulièrement, et personne ne le savait.</p>
<p>               Drago rangea ses affaires dans sa malle et la verrouilla magiquement, puis il posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, bien alignée avec le bord. Chaque soir, le rituel du blond était immuable et Harry le regardait toujours avec un pincement au cœur : sa véritable baguette était toujours enfermée au Square Grimmaurd avec les autres effets personnels de Harry. Il faudrait qu’il la lui rende dès que possible.</p>
<p>               Un léger sourire s’étala sur les lèvres du Gryffondor alors qu’il regardait discrètement Drago, il savait exactement ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il adorait l’observer dans ses petites manies et le taquiner. Il détourna tout de même les yeux pour ne pas se trahir, Justin ne savait pas pour eux et il n’avait pas fermé les rideaux de son lit, c’était dangereux de se laisser aller. Même si Harry en rêvait. Il s’allongea bien confortablement et autorisa son esprit à s’évader.</p>
<p>               Un hurlement strident et une flopée de jurons firent brutalement se rasseoir Harry. Drago était debout au milieu de la pièce, sa main tremblante pointant son lit.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta Théodore en rejoignant son ami.</p>
<p>— Il y a que des saloperies de serpents se trouvent actuellement dans mon lit ! cria Drago d’une voix aiguë et tremblotante.</p>
<p>               Harry se leva, intrigué. Qu’est-ce que c’était encore que cette histoire ? Un coup d’œil lui apprit que Ron se levait aussi et que Justin était toujours absorbé par sa lecture. À pas prudents, il s’approcha du lit pour constater qu’une dizaine de reptiles colorés paressaient au milieu des draps. Personne ne les avait vus, bien cachés sous les couvertures, jusqu’au moment où Drago les avait repoussées pour s’installer. Harry remercia silencieusement les manies de son petit-ami, il rejetait systématiquement entièrement ses couvertures jusqu’au bas du lit avant de s’y asseoir, il avait pu voir immédiatement les serpents sans se retrouver dessus.</p>
<p>— Ouais, ya plusieurs serpents, confirma-t-il tranquillement. On va aller chercher Seamus et faire prévenir McGonagall. Je suis sûr que Hagrid viendra nous en débarrasser rapidement.</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas si je peux attendre ici que ces immondices soient retirées, gémit douloureusement Drago dans son dos.</p>
<p>               Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le blond. Il frissonnait, les bras refermés sur lui-même, et son visage était livide.</p>
<p>— Drago a peur des serpents depuis toujours, expliqua Théodore qui soutenait son ami, une main posée dans son dos.</p>
<p>— Théo ! grinça Drago entre ses dents. Ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir ça !</p>
<p>— Visiblement, la personne qui les a mis ici le savait déjà, intervint Ron en haussant les épaules. Allez, viens de notre côté du dortoir, ça va aller. Moi j’ai une peur bleue des araignées si ça peut te soulager.</p>
<p>            Harry le remercia d’un hochement de tête. Ron avait beaucoup changé durant cette année, il avait appris à pardonner et donner une seconde chance. Le Gryffondor était si fier de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier et Théodore poussèrent Drago à l’opposé des reptiles et Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit le battant et s’apprêta à sortir quand un léger rire s’éleva. Harry se retourna pour voir Justin visiblement amusé de la situation, il avait posé sa lecture et les regardait.</p>
<p>— C’est ironique quand même, un Serpentard qui a peur des serpents.</p>
<p>               Le Poufsouffle se leva et s’approcha un peu de Drago. Harry revint également dans la pièce, inquiet.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu chies dans ton froc à chaque fois que tu vois l’emblème de ta propre maison, Malefoy ?</p>
<p>— Ne me cherche pas Finch-Fletchley ! grimaça Drago en serrant les poings.</p>
<p>— Ah ! Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tout raconter à ton père ? Te plaindre à ton ancien directeur de maison qui vous favorisait honteusement ? Ah mais non, suis-je bête, tu ne peux rien faire de tout ça, le premier est à Azkaban et l’autre est mort !</p>
<p>               Harry vit Ron et Théodore retenir Drago en lui parlant à voix basse. Le blond serra les mâchoires et resta immobile, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Justin se détourna et passa devant Harry.</p>
<p>— Tu vas où ? demanda le Gryffondor.</p>
<p>— Je vais prévenir Seamus, je n’ai pas plus envie que vous de dormir à côté de ces bestioles.</p>
<p>— Inutile, je suis là, intervint le Préfet depuis le pas de la porte. Vos cris m’ont alerté. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?</p>
<p>               Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et fut coupé par Justin.</p>
<p>— Miss Drama Queen a trouvé quelques malheureux serpents dans son lit et il a failli faire une syncope. Sa réaction était hilarante.</p>
<p>— Justin, ce n’est pas drôle. Et tes propos à l’égard de Drago ne sont pas acceptables, le règlement interdit les qualificatifs sexistes.</p>
<p>— C’est parce que tu l’as pas entendu crier comme une petite fiotte. Si je ne savais pas déjà qu’il est pédé, je n’aurais plus aucun doute.</p>
<p>— Tu viens de faire perdre vingt points à notre année, Justin. C’est homophobe et par ailleurs c’est blessant. Pour lui et pour d’autres personnes concernées. Je suis gay et tu le sais !</p>
<p>— Désolé, Seamus, j’ai rien contre toi. C’est les Serpentard que j’ai du mal à encadrer, ça me fait perdre mon sang-froid. Ça ne se reproduira plus, répondit piteusement Justin avant de sortir dans le couloir.</p>
<p>               Harry était resté bouche bée devant la discussion. Il n’aurait pas dû être particulièrement étonné de l’homophobie latente de Justin, il était né moldu et avait probablement grandi dans un environnement peu tolérant. Comme souvent dans le monde moldu, Harry l’avait aussi vécu.</p>
<p>               Seamus entra dans le dortoir pour constater de lui-même les animaux indésirables. Il alla rassurer Drago et leur conseilla de descendre dans la Salle Commune en attendant que la situation soit résolue. Puis il verrouilla la porte et se rendit au bureau directorial.</p>
<p>               Quand Harry, Drago, Ron et Théodore arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, elle était déserte. Justin avait dû se réfugier dans l’autre dortoir des garçons. Harry en fut soulagé, il n’avait pas spécialement envie de lui parler. Il ne s’était jamais particulièrement bien entendu avec lui et avait même eu de sérieuses disputes au cours de leur scolarité, mais cette fois il se sentait intimement touché par ses propos. Il ne se berçait pas d’illusions sur ce que le jeune homme devait penser des personnes bisexuelles, comme beaucoup de gens par ailleurs. Heureusement que le monde sorcier était un peu plus ouvert aux pluralités de sexualités et de genres — sauf chez certains sang-purs. Seamus en était un bon exemple, sorti du placard depuis longtemps, il n’avait quasiment jamais eu de soucis à l’école. Seul Drago faisait les frais d’une homophobie très largement exacerbée par son passé de Mangemort. Encore un indice qui pointait vers l’origine moldue du responsable des agressions. Peut-être que cette nouvelle attaque les aiderait à cibler quelqu’un.</p>
<p>— Au fait, qui pourrait être au courant de ta phobie, Drago ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>— Une bonne partie des Serpentard que j’ai côtoyés, surtout notre année et les deux suivantes.</p>
<p>— Blaise et Daphnée sont les seuls autres Serpentard de notre année, on peut les écarter du complot. Mais il reste beaucoup d’autres coupables potentiels, enchaîna Théodore.</p>
<p>               Harry soupira. Ils n’avançaient pas sur cette enquête. Encore une de ses idées foireuses… Quand il pensait qu’à une époque il avait voulu être Auror, la bonne blague !</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Une heure plus tard, la directrice et Hagrid quittèrent le petit groupe réfugié dans la Salle Commune. Les reptiles avaient été récupérés, des potions apaisantes avaient été distribuées et tout le monde s’apprêtait à remonter vers le dortoir. Drago resta assis sur le canapé alors que tout le monde était déjà debout.</p>
<p>— Tu ne viens pas, Drago ? demanda Harry.</p>
<p>— Je vais dormir ici. Je ne trouverais pas le sommeil tant que les draps n’auront pas été changés, ça me dégoûte trop.</p>
<p>               Harry sentit son cœur se serrer devant l’air perdu de Drago. Et il s’inquiéta de le voir rester seul, même si le risque était faible.</p>
<p>— On ne peut pas le laisser seul, intervint Seamus qui avait entendu. McGonagall a donné des instructions claires à ce sujet. L’un de nous doit rester.</p>
<p>               Harry, Ron, Théodore et Seamus échangèrent un regard. Justin n’était pas loin et pouvait les écouter — il les avait rejoint à la demande de la directrice. Il ne devait pas apprendre la relation de Harry et Drago. Personne ne devait être au courant. Harry savait déjà que ça le disqualifiait pour tenir compagnie au Serpentard.</p>
<p>— C’est bon, je me dévoue, grommela Ron, un air agacé sur le visage.</p>
<p>               Harry faillit se mettre à rire devant la performance de son ami.</p>
<p>— Parfait, allez, tout le monde au lit, conclut Seamus en poussant Théodore et Justin vers les dortoirs, laissant Harry derrière.</p>
<p>               Ce dernier s’approcha de Drago après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était bien parti. Ron était un peu plus loin, il faisait semblant de lire le panneau d’affichage de la Salle Commune.</p>
<p>— Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?</p>
<p>— Pas ici, Harry.</p>
<p>               Harry fit taire sa déception et s’efforça de ne pas l’afficher sur son visage. Il savait que Drago pouvait refuser, il s’en était même douté. Il avait hâte que cette vendetta cesse afin de pouvoir enfin vivre sa relation sans se cacher. Les réticences de Drago ne venaient plus que de là, ses barrières personnelles s’étant très largement abaissées depuis le début. Il n’avait plus de difficulté à être touché à des endroits neutres et ne refusait plus les baisers quand ils étaient seuls, Harry ne continuait à demander que par habitude.</p>
<p>— Tu peux me rejoindre dans mon lit plus tard dans la nuit si tu veux, d’accord ? Je mettrais un sort de silence au cas où, chuchota le brun.</p>
<p>— Bonne nuit, Harry, répondit Drago après avoir acquiescé de la tête.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Après quelques heures de sommeil inconfortable et entrecoupé des très nombreux ronchonnements de Ron, ce dernier prit la parole.</p>
<p>— Hey tu veux pas plutôt squatter le plumard de Harry, histoire qu'on soit mieux installés tous les deux ? Il n’y a plus de risques d’être surpris maintenant.</p>
<p>— Depuis quand tu décides à la place de Harry ?</p>
<p>— Comme s’il allait te dire non...</p>
<p>— Mouais… En fait, il me l'a proposé tout à l’heure, glissa Drago en souriant.</p>
<p>— Et tu pouvais pas me le dire non ? grogna Ron en se levant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Ainsi, Harry fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un corps chaud qui vint se glisser dans son lit. Drago lui donna un baiser léger puis Harry se poussa vers le bord et se tourna vers l’extérieur, laissant de la place à son petit-ami. Ce dernier se blottit contre son dos, ainsi qu’il le faisait depuis qu’ils avaient dormi ensemble à l’infirmerie dix jours plus tôt. Et cela arrivait maintenant plusieurs fois par semaine que Drago le rejoigne après un cauchemar ou une insomnie. Harry était heureux parce que cela voulait dire que Drago se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise avec les contacts et avec son corps. Et avec l’idée de demander de l’aide, de l’accepter.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor écouta le souffle du Serpentard ralentir puis s’approfondir, signe qu’il s’était endormi. Juste avant de sombrer lui aussi, Harry se rappela qu’il devait régler un réveil pour six heures.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 13, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Je vous invite chaleureusement à continuer à me donner votre avis.<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 29 octobre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre s’appelle « Fin de partie ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapitre 14 –  Fin de partie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Je vous remercie énormément pour vos kudos et reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Cela me fait tellement plaisir !</p>
<p>Niveau écriture, je vous annonce que cette fanfic est terminée, même si les derniers chapitres ne sont pas encore corrigés. Il y aura donc 21 chapitres et un épilogue !</p>
<p>Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de révélations. Je n’en dis pas plus !</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 14 </strong>
  <strong>–</strong>
  <strong> Fin de partie</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jeudi 30 mars 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Il avait passé presque deux heures caché dans les gradins.</p>
<p>Il s’était installé bien avant que l’équipe de Gryffondor et les rares spectateurs de leurs entraînements ne prennent place. Il aurait dû faire ses devoirs ou réviser en vue des examens de fin d’année, mais tout ça était bien plus important.</p>
<p>               Ce soir, il avait pour objectif d’observer certaines personnes, il avait des doutes qu’il devait impérativement lever pour le bien de la mission. Par ailleurs, si tout se passait comme il le voulait, il pourrait bientôt mettre à exécution le prochain piège pour le Mangemort. Et il s’agissait d’un coup de maître, cela faisait des mois qu’il faisait des recherches avec ses comparses pour trouver le sort parfait.</p>
<p>               Malheureusement pour lui, il n’avait pas appris grand-chose pendant l’entraînement des Gryffondor. Il n’avait quasiment pas regardé les joueurs, c’était sans intérêt. Il avait observé les spectateurs qui le préoccupaient : Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Ces trois-là assistaient à presque tous les entraînements depuis plusieurs mois. Cependant, il ne put rien déduire à les fixer ainsi, ils semblaient tous les trois absorbés par des livres ou des parchemins, ils faisaient sûrement leurs devoirs. Contrairement à lui, qui perdait du temps, ankylosé sous un banc. Du temps définitivement envolé alors que les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas. Mais la mission était prioritaire sur le reste, il s’en sortirait certainement suffisamment aux examens de toute manière, il n’avait pas besoin d’être le meilleur, juste dans la moyenne ça irait.</p>
<p>               Quand le stade fut vidé de ses occupants, il descendit prudemment les escaliers et observa de loin l’entrée des vestiaires. Ils attendaient tous les trois que les deux Gryffondor ressortent. Il se jeta un sortilège de Désillusion et s’approcha discrètement, restant à distance, caché derrière un arbre.</p>
<p>               Après encore un long moment à patienter, la porte des vestiaires s’ouvrit sur les deux personnes qu’il attendait : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Voir tous ces Gryffondor s’acoquiner avec les deux Serpentard le rendait malade. Il appréciait pourtant très sincèrement ses camarades, du moins c’était le cas avant. Il avait bien compris que cette rumeur de garde rapprochée obligatoire par quelques volontaires n’était que du flan. Un mensonge qui était destiné à protéger le Mangemort des attaques de son groupe. Mais il n’était pas dupe, excepté pour le Préfet, pour lequel il avait un doute, les autres étaient vraiment devenus amis avec les vert et argent. Cela se voyait parfaitement.</p>
<p>               Après quelques minutes à bavarder en avançant lentement vers l’entrée du château, le groupe se sépara : Finnigan se dirigea vers la volière, le couple d’amoureux transis continua vers la cour de l’école et Malefoy et Potter bifurquèrent vers le lac. Il décida de suivre le Mangemort, il y avait anguille sous roche et il finirait bien par savoir ce qui se tramait.</p>
<p>               Il se jeta donc un nouveau sortilège de Désillusion et les pista à distance respectable. Trop loin pour entendre la discussion, mais assez près pour ne rien rater de leurs gestes. Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte, mais pas collés. Le Mangemort alluma rapidement une cigarette qu’il fuma lentement alors qu’ils se dirigeaient toujours vers le lac. Il se fit la réflexion que c’était parfait, s’il pouvait attraper un cancer et en crever ça arrangeait tout le monde !</p>
<p>               Après un certain temps à les suivre, il commença à se lasser. L’objectif était atteint : il avait observé le Mangemort et Potter. Et rien ne semblait montrer autre chose qu’une amitié. Finalement, les rumeurs qu’on entendait dans la Salle Commune de la Huitième Année n’étaient pas fondées.</p>
<p>               Il réalisa alors que ce moment était parfait pour l’étape suivante du plan de vengeance, même si ce n’était normalement pas prévu pour ce jour-là : le Mangemort était plutôt isolé, il n’y avait pas d’autre témoin que Potter. Il connaissait les sorts à utiliser et il s’était entraîné. C’était parfait. Et tant pis si les autres n’avaient pas donné leur accord, après tout c’était lui qui décidait.</p>
<p>               Il avisa un rocher assez imposant pour se camoufler derrière, il devrait cependant être prudent, car la puissance magique dont il allait avoir besoin ne lui permettrait pas de conserver la désillusion. Et il faudrait agir vite, les deux garçons continuaient à s’éloigner.</p>
<p>               Accroupi derrière son rocher, il sortit un parchemin vierge de son sac, prépara sa baguette et lança le premier sort à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu.</p>
<p>— <em>Morsmordre in percameno</em> !</p>
<p>               Une Marque des Ténèbres se dessina sur le papier. Il reprit sa respiration, le plus dur était fait. Il avait passé des mois à chercher des informations pour réussir ça. Et ça marchait. L’objectif suivant était de transférer et maintenir magiquement le tracé sur le bras du Mangemort, au-dessus de la vraie Marque des Ténèbres qui n’était plus qu’une pâle version de l’originale.</p>
<p>— <em>Imago translatio</em>, <em>Imago ponere</em>, prononça-t-il en se concentrant très intensément sur l’endroit où le dessin devait aller.</p>
<p>               Il était indispensable que le transfert soit parfait pour que l’illusion le soit également. Tout en dépendait. Il n’avait aucun moyen de le vérifier cependant. Pourtant, il fut au moins rassuré sur le fait que le transfert avait fonctionné, car le Mangemort s’arrêta un instant pour se gratter l’avant-bras à travers ses vêtements. Puis il écrasa sa cigarette dans un objet brillant qui disparut rapidement de sa vue.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’il se préparait pour la dernière étape, il vit les deux garçons faire quelques pas vers un énorme saule pleureur qui commençait à bourgeonner. Le Serpentard écarta d’un bras les branches tombantes et il comprit que la situation était en train de lui échapper. S’ils disparaissaient là-dessous tous les deux, la fenêtre d’opportunité se refermait et il aurait fait tout cela pour rien. Bon, pas entièrement pour rien, le Mangemort finirait par découvrir à un moment ou à un autre que sa Marque avait réapparu, mais il était très déçu et frustré de ne pas voir sa réaction. Or, cette dernière étape le lui garantissait.</p>
<p>               Il se précipita alors, sans avoir totalement eu le temps de bien se concentrer sur l'objectif, mais tant pis.</p>
<p>— <em>Brachium dolor </em>! prononça-t-il en désespoir de cause sans viser assez précisément.</p>
<p>               Le sort atteignit sa cible au moment où Potter passait sous le rideau de branches retenu par le bras gauche du Mangemort, celui visé. L’ordure de Serpentard cria et se plia en deux sous la douleur, se tenant le bras. Au même instant, Potter émit également un hurlement en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Merde, le sort avait ricoché sur le Gryffondor. Mais tant pis, après tout, les dommages collatéraux faisaient partie du jeu. Et le Mangemort savait que cela pouvait arriver, il avait été prévenu par courrier depuis des mois maintenant.</p>
<p>               Il savait qu’il aurait dû s’en aller maintenant que c’était fait. D’autant plus qu’il était trop épuisé pour se camoufler de nouveau derrière une illusion. Mais l’occasion de le voir souffrir était trop belle alors il resta pour satisfaire son envie malsaine. Et il ne fut pas déçu du spectacle.</p>
<p>               Après quelques instants d’égarement, les deux garçons se redressèrent, visiblement haletants. Leurs visages encore déformés par la douleur. Il ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais quelle vision plaisante ! Le Mangemort montra ensuite un air inquiet et tendit la main droite vers le front de Potter. Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement et repoussa doucement les doigts, puis il les serra un peu avant de les lâcher. Ah, ça, c’était un geste auquel il ne s’attendait pas.</p>
<p>               Potter se frottait encore le front en s’adressant à la crevure de Serpentard. Ce dernier grimaça, retira sa cape et remonta sa manche gauche. Son visage blêmit alors très visiblement, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de terreur. Parfait ! C’était si jouissif de le voir ainsi, il n’avait que ce qu’il méritait.</p>
<p>               La suite le laissa totalement ébahi et confirma tous les doutes qu’il avait avant de commencer cette mission, qui n’aurait dû être que de l’observation. Potter bougea les lèvres, longtemps, pendant que l’autre continuait de secouer la tête. Potter fit une pause puis reprit la parole, quel dommage qu’il ne puisse les écouter ! Cette fois-ci, le Mangemort le regarda dans les yeux et acquiesça. Potter attrapa alors son visage à deux mains et l’embrassa brièvement, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.</p>
<p>               Cela lui fit perdre le contrôle, la rage enflamma ses entrailles, ses poings se serrèrent en tremblant et il grinça des dents à s’en faire mal à la mâchoire. Alors c’était vrai, le grand Héros de la Grande-Bretagne se tapait la petite pute Mangemort. Ce n’était pas du tout prévu que ce genre de choses arrive ! Cet abominable criminel n’avait pas le droit d’être heureux avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec Potter ! Comment cela était-il possible alors qu’ils s’étaient détestés si longtemps ? Le Mangemort avait dû le manipuler, l’ensorceler ! Il devait être éliminé, il était bien trop dangereux s’il arrivait à rallier Potter et les autres à sa cause !</p>
<p>               Dans un sursaut de conscience, il fit marche arrière discrètement avant que les deux garçons retournent au château. De son côté, il devait impérativement réfléchir à une solution définitive et en informer le groupe. Et rapidement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 31 mars 2000 </strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago fut tiré du sommeil par le réveil moldu de Harry. Il était six heures. Comme à chaque fois qu’il le rejoignait après un cauchemar. Tout ça pour éviter qu’on le voie sortir de son lit. C’était pénible, mais nécessaire. Il s’étira un peu et se tourna vers le Gryffondor. Ce dernier était à moitié somnolent, la main posée sur le réveil qu’il venait d’éteindre.</p>
<p>               Drago bâilla, il était épuisé. La nuit avait été horrible : l’insomnie puis les cauchemars, puis de nouveau une insomnie après avoir rejoint Harry. Et encore des mauvais rêves. C’était la première fois depuis qu’il dormait avec lui que cela arrivait, jusque-là le Gryffondor avait fait office de bouclier.</p>
<p>               Il soupira et se blottit contre Harry, passant un bras sur lui. Ce dernier bougea légèrement et attrapa la main que Drago avait laissée contre son torse exprès. Il se sentait maintenant à l’aise pour ce genre de choses et il aimait particulièrement sentir la chaleur du Gryffondor à travers les vêtements. Il pouvait remercier Harry, qui, il le savait, faisait des efforts considérables pour ne jamais le brusquer. Il avait parfois repoussé un contact trop prolongé que Drago avait initié, ayant peur de déraper sans le vouloir. Ils étaient transparents à ce sujet, Drago lui avait demandé de lui dire quand c’était trop dur à supporter. Le blond avait parfaitement conscience que certains gestes de sa part pouvaient exciter Harry et que cela pouvait être plus que frustrant. Lui-même avait parfois des bouffées de désir qui surgissaient quand il le regardait ou quand ils s’embrassaient. Il en était encore déstabilisé et faisait rapidement disparaître toute trace d’érection en pensant à des souvenirs difficiles. C’était trop tôt.</p>
<p>               Harry se tourna sur le dos, gardant la main de Drago entre ses doigts. Il bascula son visage tout prêt du Serpentard et le questionna du regard. Drago fit un infime mouvement de la tête. Il savait ce qu’il demandait et appréciait qu’il continue à le faire, même s’il ne refusait plus jamais ce genre de chose au réveil. Harry l’embrassa doucement, avec langueur, puis se recula avec un sourire.</p>
<p>— Salut beau blond. Ça va ?</p>
<p>— Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux. Et arrête de m’appeler comme ça !</p>
<p>— J’aime trop t’asticoter pour ça, ricana Harry.</p>
<p>               Drago soupira. Il ne râlait que pour le principe, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisque cela restait entre eux et très occasionnel. Mais lui aussi appréciait trop leurs fausses disputes pour cesser de le faire.</p>
<p>— Ton bras ? questionna Harry, maintenant parfaitement sérieux.</p>
<p>— J’ai pas vérifié, mais je doute que cela ait disparu dans la nuit. Tu as encore mal à ta cicatrice ?</p>
<p>— Non, elle est redevenue aussi inerte qu’elle l’était depuis que j’ai vaincu Voldemort.</p>
<p>— Franchement, Harry, je suis inquiet. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit du fait de mes harceleurs comme le pense Hermione. C’est trop gros. Et s’il avait trouvé un moyen de revenir ?</p>
<p>               Drago avait les mains moites et le cœur qui battait trop vite. Cette idée était terriblement effrayante.</p>
<p>— Ne t’inquiète pas, on découvrira le fin mot de l’histoire. McGonagall a promis de nous envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste demain pour faire des tests de détection de magie noire. Et si c’est encore ce dingue à face de serpent, je n’hésiterai pas à lui faire la peau une fois de plus.</p>
<p>— Un jour il faudra que tu me racontes comment tu as réussi ce tour de force.</p>
<p>— Je n’étais pas seul, j’ai été épaulé par les meilleurs, tu sais. Je te raconterais toute l’histoire, mais une autre fois. J’ai pas envie de me plomber le moral encore plus aujourd’hui.</p>
<p>— Non, on a pas besoin de ça en ce moment…</p>
<p>               Drago resta songeur un instant, confortablement installé contre Harry.</p>
<p>— Et si on allait se doucher ? proposa ce dernier.</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas… Tête-de-pruneau se lève toujours tôt quand il a cours le matin, j’ai pas envie qu’il nous entende sous la douche. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Surtout depuis l’autre jour avec les serpents.</p>
<p>— On peut insonoriser la cabine. Et fermer les rideaux de nos lits. Justin ne t’aime pas, mais il est inoffensif.</p>
<p>— Il pourrait donner des infos au groupe qui m’en veut et tu le sais parfaitement !</p>
<p>— Oui, soupira Harry. Et oui je sais que je suis trop gentil, tu me le répètes assez souvent ! Mais laisse-toi faire, ça te détendra une douche chaude et un massage. Tu en as besoin après la journée et la nuit que tu as eues.</p>
<p>— D’accord, céda Drago, malgré tout enthousiasmé à l’idée de se faire un peu chouchouter par Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Les deux garçons se levèrent en silence, vérifiant qu’ils étaient bien les seuls à être réveillés, refermèrent leurs rideaux respectifs pour donner l’impression qu’ils dormaient encore et se rendirent aux sanitaires.</p>
<p>               Drago se déshabilla et s’obligea à se regarder dans le miroir, comme tous les jours depuis ce soir de janvier où Harry lui avait demandé ce qu’il y voyait. Cela avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps, et les efforts portaient leurs fruits. Il ne se détestait plus autant, en partie parce que ses cheveux repoussaient et qu’il avait repris un peu de poids. Il avait l’impression d’être moins maladif. Il prenait le temps de toucher sa peau, tous les jours, caressant les fines cicatrices du bout des doigts sur son torse et frôlant la Marque. Cela faisait partie de lui et il apprenait à vivre avec. Mais aujourd’hui, la Marque des Ténèbres était d’un noir d’encre, comme au premier jour, et il ne put se résoudre à la toucher. Il y avait quelque chose d’anormal et cela l’effrayait.</p>
<p>               Après son rituel quotidien — et avoir caché leurs vêtements dans les casiers —, il rejoignit Harry sous l’eau chaude. Ce dernier avait pris le soin d’insonoriser la cabine, cela limiterait les risques d’être surpris par qui que ce soit.</p>
<p>               Harry passa ensuite un long moment à le shampouiner et masser son crâne et sa nuque. Il avait raison, c’était délicieux et cela le détendait. Ce genre de petites attentions le touchait et il ne les aurait échangées pour rien au monde. Dans la grisaille de sa vie au château, entre le harcèlement quotidien et celui plus ponctuel du groupe qui lui en voulait, Harry était une source de lumière inespérée et bienvenue.</p>
<p>               Après les cheveux, les deux garçons se lavèrent le corps, chacun de son côté. La règle tacite était de ne pas se regarder pour préserver l’intimité de Drago. Ce dernier se doutait également que Harry préférait s’éviter une situation gênante en ayant une érection devant lui. En réalité, Drago s’en fichait que cela se produise, il était même certain que c’était arrivé régulièrement sans qu’il le sache. Du moment que son petit-ami ne lui demandait pas de le soulager, ce n’était pas un problème. Il était conscient que leurs corps de très jeunes adultes étaient submergés d’hormones et que le sexe prenait une place importante pour une majorité des gens de leur âge. Il n’était pas prêt pour revivre ça, mais il aurait été ridicule d’en vouloir à Harry pour des réactions entièrement normales.</p>
<p>               Ils se rincèrent à tour de rôle et Drago ne put s’empêcher de laisser son regard se perdre dans le dédale végétal qui s’étalait sur le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos et il en profita. Il était toujours aussi curieux à propos de ce tatouage, il ne savait pas ce que cela représentait, Harry n’en avait jamais parlé. Il voulait savoir.</p>
<p>— Harry… est-ce que tu m’expliqueras un jour ce que représente ce tatouage ?</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor se tourna légèrement vers lui et Drago le vit serrer les dents, une douleur dans le regard.</p>
<p>— C’est une des choses qui m’aide à faire mon deuil des êtres chers que j’ai perdu.</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’il l’écoutait. Harry resta silencieux et le Serpentard pensa qu’il n’en dirait pas plus. Son regard se fit lointain, comme si Harry voyait à travers lui, à travers les murs, à travers le temps. Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit, la peine s’était mêlée à autre chose. Il éteignit l’eau.</p>
<p>— Approche et observe-le, proposa-t-il en tournant le dos à Drago. Essaye de suivre le dessin de haut en bas, cela te donnera une idée.</p>
<p>               Drago s’avança et se pencha un peu en avant pour mieux voir. Ainsi qu’il l’avait deviné, des entrelacs de feuilles, fleurs, tiges s’étalaient le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Les formes semblaient à la fois naturelles et volontairement assemblées pour signifier quelque chose de précis.</p>
<p>— Je peux toucher ?</p>
<p>— Oui.</p>
<p>               Drago posa l’index droit sur le haut du tatouage et déroula lentement en suivant les circonvolutions. Jusqu’en bas.</p>
<p>— Ce sont des lettres : J, L, S, R, T, F, affirma-t-il en retirant les doigts de la peau de Harry.</p>
<p>— Oui, confirma le Gryffondor en se retournant face à lui. Je ne sais pas s’il existe des procédés similaires dans le monde magique, mais le tatouage moldu est douloureux. Même très douloureux, surtout quand il est grand parce que c’est long à faire.</p>
<p>— Comment ils font ça ?</p>
<p>— En gros, une aiguille très fine s’enfonce dans la peau pour faire un minuscule trou et de l’encre y est introduite. Après que ça ait cicatrisé, cela reste à vie. Imagine ça comme une peinture, mais avec une aiguille. Cela nécessite des millions de trous pour faire un dessin tel que celui-là.</p>
<p>               Drago grimaça, cela devait en effet être très désagréable. Pourquoi s’infliger une telle souffrance ?</p>
<p>— C’est parce que ça fait mal que cela prend un sens particulier, continua Harry, répondant sans le savoir à la question que Drago se posait. Chacun a des raisons personnelles pour se faire tatouer et elles peuvent être très diverses. Pour ma part, la douleur physique m’a aidé à évacuer une partie de ma douleur psychologique.</p>
<p>— Oui, je crois que je peux comprendre…</p>
<p>— Le choix du dessin est également très personnel. J’ai décidé de graver dans ma peau les initiales de mes proches, pour les avoir toujours près de moi, comme une protection.</p>
<p>               Drago se sentait touché, et privilégié, que Harry lui raconte l’histoire de ce tatouage. Il n’avait jamais envisagé qu’il était possible de faire ce genre de choses. Son cœur se serra en imaginant la peine qu’il avait dû ressentir, et qu’il vivait encore s’il en croyait son visage. En parler avait visiblement réveillé la douleur. Harry baissa les yeux.</p>
<p>— James, mon père ; Lily, ma mère ; Sirius, mon parrain ; Remus et Tonks, des amis très chers et parents de mon filleul ; Fred, un des frères de Ron, murmura Harry d’une seule traite. Ils sont tous morts pour me protéger. Et j’ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter.</p>
<p>               Sa voix se brisa sur la fin. Des larmes s’échappèrent de ses yeux presque clos et tombèrent au sol. Drago fut pris d’un intense sentiment de chagrin et son estomac se serra en le voyant si malheureux. N’écoutant que la détresse de Harry, il s’approcha de lui et l’entoura dans ses bras, le prit contre lui.</p>
<p>               Drago était presque nu, les deux garçons ne conservant que leurs sous-vêtements lors des douches communes, et ce genre de geste si intime l’aurait révulsé si le contexte avait été différent. Il n’aurait pas supporté de sentir la peau de qui que ce soit sur la sienne ainsi. Mais c’était Harry et il allait mal. Il avait besoin de Drago, tout comme Drago avait eu besoin de lui.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’il tentait de le serrer un peu plus fort, Drago constata que Harry n’avait pas esquissé un geste, les bras le long du corps et la tête légèrement baissée, effleurant à peine son épaule. Même dans sa douleur, il ne s’imposait pas et respectait sa parole de ne jamais initier lui-même un contact sans son accord. Drago se sentit immensément touché et une bouffée d’amour le prit par surprise. Un sentiment de profond bonheur se diffusa au creux de son être.</p>
<p>— Tu peux te blottir contre moi, Harry. Laisse-toi aller. Je suis là.</p>
<p>               Harry ne se fit pas prier et entoura Drago de ses bras, les poings serrés posés dans son dos, créant une pression sur sa peau. Et sa tête vint se nicher dans le cou de Drago. Ce dernier fut rapidement mouillé des larmes de Harry qui ne cessait de sangloter.</p>
<p>— Ils me manquent tellement, Drago, gémit douloureusement Harry. Comment peut-on être en manque de gens dont on n’a aucun souvenir ? Pourquoi suis-je toujours là quand tant de merveilleuses personnes ont perdu la vie ?</p>
<p>               Drago caressa lentement le dos de Harry, essayant de l’apaiser comme il pouvait. Il n’avait pas de réponse à ses questions, il n’avait jamais connu pareilles difficultés. Il ne pouvait que tenter de se mettre à sa place et rien que l’idée de perdre sa mère lui tordit les entrailles. Il ne savait pas s’il aurait pu supporter de la perdre pendant la guerre.</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas, Harry. Parfois, il n’y a pas de raisons à certaines choses. Parfois la vie est juste horriblement injuste. Et Salazar est témoin qu’elle l’a été avec toi.</p>
<p>               Drago reprit sa respiration avant de continuer. Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir son cœur et cela demandait un peu de courage. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant il avait l’impression que c’était la chose à faire.</p>
<p>— Et malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as enduré, et je sais que je n’en connais pas un dixième, tu es une personne d’une telle bonté, d’un tel optimisme envers les gens parfois. Tu donnes, encore et encore. J’ai tellement de chance que tu sois une si belle personne, Harry. Sinon je ne serais plus en vie aujourd’hui et je n’aurais pas eu la chance de découvrir à quel point tu es important pour moi. Si tu n’étais pas qui tu es, si tu n’étais pas resté en vie, si tu ne m’avais pas pardonné mon comportement abject, je n’aurais pas pu tomber amoureux de toi…</p>
<p>               Voilà, il lui avait dit. Alors qu’il ne le savait pas lui-même quelques minutes plus tôt. Un long silence suivit sa déclaration, mais Drago n’avait pas peur. Harry avait des sentiments pour lui depuis des mois, qu’ils se soient développés ou non depuis n’avait pas d’importance. Il se fichait totalement que le Gryffondor lui réponde.</p>
<p>— Oh, par Merlin, Drago… hoqueta Harry. Si tu savais comme je t’aime et à quel point ça me fait peur ! Je me suis interdit de l’accepter, depuis des semaines déjà, parce qu’il arrive toujours du mal aux gens que j’aime. Et je ne veux pas te perdre.</p>
<p>— Tu ne me perdras pas, affirma Drago, resserrant encore sa prise sur Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 1er avril 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry avait terminé son devoir de métamorphose, enfin ! Il rangea ses livres dans les rayons de la bibliothèque et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Il allait être en retard pour leur réunion cachée, mais il devait absolument finir ce devoir à rendre lundi et n’avait pas eu le choix. Sachant qu’il avait passé la matinée à Sainte-Mangouste avec Drago, il ne restait plus beaucoup de possibilités pour qu’il travaille cette matière. Il avait même raté l’entraînement de Quidditch à cause de toute cette histoire !</p>
<p>               Harry vérifia l’heure en sortant de la bibliothèque au pas de course, dix-huit heures dix. S’il se dépêchait, ils ne l’attendraient pas trop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Après avoir fait quelques détours et s’être assuré qu’on ne le suivait pas, Harry trottina jusqu’à Pré-au-lard et rejoignit discrètement la Cabane Hurlante par l’extérieur. À cette heure-ci, il y avait beaucoup trop d'élèves dans le parc pour y entrer par le trou sous le Saule Cogneur.</p>
<p>               Évidemment, tout le monde l’attendait déjà et Hermione lui fit les gros yeux. Il s’excusa en expliquant la situation.</p>
<p>— Bon, on va pas tourner en rond pendant mille ans, coupa Ron. Vous nous racontez ?</p>
<p>               Harry fit un signe de tête vers Drago pour le laisser prendre la parole, il était bien plus concerné.</p>
<p>— On a été reçu par un médicomage pas très sympa, surtout avec moi. S’appeler Malefoy n’est pas un problème qu’ici, ainsi que je le craignais. Mais comme c’est McGonagall qui nous avait envoyés et qu’il y avait un Auror pour nous escorter il a quand même fait son boulot.</p>
<p>               Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d’énervement. Drago continuait à détailler leur visite de la matinée.</p>
<p>— Ça a pris un temps fou. Pour moi en tout cas. Pour Harry, en deux minutes c’était réglé, ils n’ont absolument rien trouvé.</p>
<p>— C’est déjà un bon point, souligna Seamus.</p>
<p>— Oui. Pour moi, il a confirmé que la Marque n’aurait jamais dû se colorer de nouveau. Normalement, seul Voldemort avait un pouvoir dessus. L’Auror qui était là a affirmé, après une vague enquête à Azkaban, que les autres Mangemorts n’ont pas eu de modification sur leurs Marques estompées.</p>
<p>— Ouais, d’ailleurs, il aurait pas dû être avec toi ! Moi, on m’a viré de la consultation pour soi-disant « secret médical » ! grommela Harry.</p>
<p>               Hermione et Théodore ouvrirent de grands yeux, n’en croyant probablement pas leurs oreilles.</p>
<p>— Je sais, je sais, tu l’as assez répété sur le trajet du retour, continua Drago en faisant un geste de la main vers Harry. En tout cas, le médicomage a eu du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, il n’osait même pas toucher ma peau. Après des dizaines de sorts de diagnostic, il semblerait que ce soit une vraie Marque, mais inactive, qui m’a été transférée sur le bras et maintenue par magie. Il ne sait pas comment c’est possible de faire ce genre de choses. Un truc de magie noire probablement, de niveau élevé.</p>
<p>— Et tu l’as toujours du coup ? s’inquiéta Ron.</p>
<p>— Non, heureusement, la fixation sur ma peau n’était due qu’à un simple Sortilège de Maintien.</p>
<p>               Drago souleva sa manche pour dévoiler le macabre tatouage, chose qu’il ne faisait jamais en public. Mais presque tous ses amis la connaissaient, sauf Hermione puisqu’elle ne l’accompagnait jamais aux sanitaires. La Marque des Ténèbres, très estompée, s’étalait sur son avant-bras gauche, immobile. Comme elle était sensé l’être.</p>
<p>— Et pour la douleur ? s’enquit Hermione.</p>
<p>— Un sort pour faire mal, probablement, intervint Harry. Par contre on ne sait pas si le fait qu’on a été touché tous les deux était volontaire ou non. Il n’en reste aucune trace, sur aucun de nous. La seule chose que ça veut dire c’est que ce n’était pas un Impardonnable, sinon ça aurait laissé un vestige magique.</p>
<p>— Donc ça nous confirme que c’est bien quelqu’un de l’école, quelqu’un qui a un niveau élevé. Forcément Septième ou Huitième année. Peut-être la personne qui décide ? résuma Hermione, un air sérieux sur le visage.</p>
<p>— On était déjà quasiment sûr de tout ça, ça nous avance pas sur son identité, soupira Seamus. Je suis obligé de vous laisser continuer sans moi, Terry et Ernie vont m’attendre et ça serait suspect.</p>
<p>               Seamus quitta le petit groupe pour retrouver ses amis. Il était indispensable que son rapprochement avec les deux Serpentard passe le plus inaperçu possible. Moins il avait l’air d’être proche d’eux, plus il pourrait surprendre des conversations qui aideraient leur enquête. Il devait jouer son rôle de Préfet, rien de plus.</p>
<p>               Après le départ de l’Irlandais, les discussions ne les menèrent pas plus avant. Personne n’avait de pistes pour débusquer la personne qui décidait de cette vendetta. Harry s’en trouvait énormément frustré, d’autant plus que c’était lui qui avait eu l’idée d’investiguer. Or c’était peu concluant et les attaques contre Drago se poursuivaient. Certaines fois, il s’agissait de petites vengeances — presque — sans conséquence, mais le coup de la fausse Marque c’était grave. Aussi grave que la tentative de viol, l’humiliation de novembre ou celle avec les photographies. Harry avait peur pour Drago, il se demandait jusqu’où ça irait. Et si ça se poursuivait après la fin de l’année scolaire. Si c’était le cas, les choses pouvaient réellement dégénérer, il y avait forcément un plus grand nombre de personnes souhaitant se venger dans la population générale que dans l’école. Et des sorciers chevronnés pourraient se mêler au groupe déjà existant. Le Gryffondor commençait à craindre pour la vie de Drago et cela lui faisait mal au ventre. Mais il n’en dit pas un mot, gardant pour lui ses angoisses. Espérant se tromper ou mettre fin à cette histoire avant le mois de juin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dimanche 9 avril 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Un groupe, entre trente et quarante personnes, s'était réuni dans la petite salle de classe du rez-de-chaussée. Des filles et des garçons, de toutes les maisons de Poudlard et d’âges variables. L’un d’eux, un garçon au physique plutôt banal, parmi les plus âgés, se tenait sur l’estrade. Les couleurs de Poufsouffle et de la Huitième Année s’affichaient sur son uniforme. Il s’était assis sur une chaise alors que tous les autres attendaient debout, à ses pieds. La mise en scène était voulue et appréciée du jeune homme. Avec le temps, il avait découvert à quel point il était grisant d’être en position de pouvoir. Lui qui n’en avait jamais eu, au point qu’il avait même failli perdre la vie en raison de son statut de sang, considéré comme un insecte à écraser.</p>
<p>               Des murmures s’élevaient de toute part, signe que sa déclaration avait retenu leur attention.</p>
<p>— Je pense que c’est une mauvaise idée, dit une voix de fille depuis le fond de la salle.</p>
<p>— Et pourquoi ça ? cracha le Poufsouffle.</p>
<p>— La décision a été prise trop rapidement, appuya un jeune homme placé devant. Et c’est probablement un peu trop extrême comme solution.</p>
<p>— On était pourtant d’accord, il doit payer ! s’écria un autre garçon, plus jeune, dont le visage était strié de profondes cicatrices.</p>
<p>               De nombreuses voix acquiescèrent. Même si tout le monde ne semblait pas d’accord.</p>
<p>— Je pense qu’on a assez fait traîner les choses, intervint le Huitième Année. Vous me l’avez même reproché plus d’une fois, que je jouais trop avec lui et qu’il fallait en finir avant qu’on soit découverts. Eh bien voilà, notre vengeance va enfin avoir lieu.</p>
<p>               Il fit une pause, se repaissant des visages enthousiastes devant lui. Une lueur de jubilation malsaine brillait dans les yeux bruns.</p>
<p>— Pour ceux qui ne partent pas de Poudlard pendant les vacances, soyez prêts pour le quinze, au dîner. Tout comme les fois précédentes, je ne veux que les volontaires, je ne force personne à agir. Il y aura sûrement des conséquences, surtout pour moi, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il va payer et la vengeance sera enfin mienne !</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 14 avril 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago serrait Théodore de près, le plus qu’il pouvait sans que ça paraisse bizarre. Il avait grand besoin d’être rassuré. Les deux garçons parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction du deuxième étage. Ils avaient prévu de tous se réunir pour discuter de la situation et la Cabane Hurlante n’était pas une option cette fois-ci.</p>
<p>               Leur heure du couvre-feu ne tarderait plus. Excepté qu’ils n’étaient pas concernés ce soir-là. En effet, une fois par mois ils avaient cours pratique d’Astronomie, de vingt-trois heures à minuit. C’était toujours un vendredi, pour que les élèves puissent dormir le lendemain matin. Or, la professeure Sinistra voulait leur faire observer une lune presque pleine et c’était le moment idéal. Mais les vacances de Pâques étaient censées démarrer ce soir même. Autant dire que le choix de la date pour l’heure de pratique d’Astronomie n’avait pas ravi les élèves de la Huitième Année.</p>
<p>               Ainsi, sortir dans le parc en pleine nuit, pour aller jusqu’au Saule Cogneur, avec le risque de se faire surprendre par leurs camarades qui attendaient le début du cours, n’était pas une option. La seule solution c’était les toilettes des filles désaffectées du deuxième étage. Drago avait accepté d’y retourner, la mort dans l’âme, n’ayant pas d’autre choix.</p>
<p>               Il en avait parlé avec Harry la veille au soir, alors qu’ils étaient dans son lit. Harry pensait que c’était aussi une occasion de se confronter au lieu, sachant qu’il allait de mieux en mieux, que les séquelles de l’agression diminuaient de façon notable. Drago était plus ou moins d’accord sur le sujet, mais il trouvait ça trop tôt malgré tout. Ceci dit, si on l’avait laissé décider, il n’aurait jamais remis les pieds dans ces toilettes avant la fin de l’année. Se confronter aux souvenirs serait probablement difficile et il n’avait pas envie d’essayer. Drago n’était pas courageux, il ne l’avait jamais été, il ne le serait sûrement jamais. En tout cas c’était ce qu’il croyait.</p>
<p>               À quelques pas de la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, le calme était général : il n’y avait personne d’autre que Drago et Théodore dans ce couloir, ou même aux alentours.</p>
<p>— Va vérifier s’ils sont déjà à l’intérieur, s’il te plait, Théo. Je refuse d’entrer si Harry n’est pas avec moi.</p>
<p>               Théodore hocha la tête, indiquant qu’il comprenait. Il poussa la porte et disparut dans les sanitaires. Il revint quelques instants plus tard en levant le pouce vers le haut.</p>
<p>— Tout le monde est là, signala-t-il avant de tenir le battant en bois pour que Drago puisse les rejoindre.</p>
<p>               Drago respira à fond, plusieurs fois. Il serra et desserra les poings, déliant ses doigts, pour se détendre. Il repoussa tout ce qui lui venait à l’esprit et avança d’un pas qu’il aurait voulu assuré mais qui était loin de l’être. Pour ne pas prendre le risque de reculer, il courut presque sur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des toilettes.</p>
<p>               Au premier coup d’œil, il aperçut Harry, Ron et Hermione, debout près des lavabos. Les yeux verts de son petit-ami s’accrochèrent aux siens et ne le quittèrent plus. Drago s’obligea à ne pas dévier son regard, occultant le reste de la pièce.</p>
<p>— Seamus n’est pas là ? s’enquit Théodore après qu’il eut lancé un sortilège de fermeture et de silence sur la porte.</p>
<p>— Il est avec Terry, Ernie et Padma. Ils avaient un truc à finir en rapport avec le cours de Soins aux créatures. Il n’a pas pu se libérer, ça aurait été suspect.</p>
<p>               Tout le groupe savait que la couverture de Seamus était primordiale. Plus il restait avec les autres élèves, plus il pouvait découvrir des indices qu’aucun des amis de Drago n’aurait pu avoir. Ils étaient trop proches des Serpentards et personne ne faisait plus de remarque à leur sujet quand ils étaient dans les parages, depuis des mois.</p>
<p>               Drago s’approcha de Harry qui lui tendit la main dans une invitation silencieuse. Ce genre de geste lui réchauffa le cœur, Harry était toujours très prévenant avec lui dans les situations problématiques. Il continuait à respecter ses limites, qui d’ailleurs avaient déjà beaucoup reculées depuis mi-février.</p>
<p>               Drago enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Harry et le remercia d’un sourire crispé. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard au fond de la pièce, à l’endroit où il avait vécu un supplice. Heureusement, les lavabos se tenaient entre lui et cet endroit. Cela n’empêchait pas les souvenirs de remonter à la surface et il transpirait, serrant les dents. La sensation de la main de Harry et la pression de ses doigts le tirèrent de son engourdissement. Harry le regardait, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.</p>
<p>— Ça va aller, mentit Drago en détournant les yeux pour que son amoureux ne le devine pas trop vite.</p>
<p>               Heureusement, la petite réunion démarra et lui permit de détourner son attention. Par ailleurs, Mimi Geignarde n’était nulle part en vue et Drago en était soulagé.</p>
<p>— Quel est l’ordre du jour ? plaisanta Ron.</p>
<p>— Théo et moi-même sommes inquiets, expliqua Hermione. Cela fait quinze jours qu’il n’y a eu aucun incident notable. Or cela fait des mois que ce n’était plus arrivé, depuis janvier il y a des problèmes toutes les semaines ou presque. Depuis la Marque, plus rien.</p>
<p>— Et si c’était plutôt bon signe ? hasarda Harry. Peut-être que le coup de la Marque les a déstabilisés. Je ne sais pas quel était l’objectif, mais finalement les dommages ont été quasiment inexistants puisque le maléfice a été levé rapidement.</p>
<p>— Harry, soupira Drago. Comment peux-tu encore être aussi naïf après tout ce que tu as vécu ? Je suis d’accord avec Théo et Hermione, ça cache quelque chose.</p>
<p>— Je pense qu’ils préparent un gros coup, intervint Théodore. On approche de la fin de l’année et des ASPIC, à mon avis il faudra être encore plus sur nos gardes après les vacances.</p>
<p>— Je dirais plutôt dès ce soir ! Souvenez-vous que l’agression la plus violente a eu lieu pendant les vacances précédentes, rappela Ron. Et c’était ici même, j’en ai encore la chair de poule.</p>
<p>               Drago frissonna et un mauvais pressentiment le prit aux tripes, il allait lui arriver quelque chose de dramatique. Il ne put s’empêcher de tourner la tête en direction du fond des toilettes, pourtant hors de sa vue. Les réminiscences de la tentative de viol commencèrent à se manifester et il perdit le contrôle de son corps : ses mains tremblèrent, la tête lui tourna, sa gorge se serra et la peur lui brûla les entrailles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Drago ! Drago ! appela Harry, attirant son attention. Reste avec nous, tu es en sécurité, tout va bien.</p>
<p>               Drago dirigea son regard vers Harry, assis à côté de lui. Que faisait-il à moitié couché par terre ? Il parcourut la pièce du regard, croisant ceux de ses amis, inquiets.</p>
<p>— Tu t’es mis à trembler, les yeux révulsés, on a préféré t’allonger, expliqua Harry.</p>
<p>               Drago secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Il était temps qu’il fasse quelques exercices d’Occlumancie pour se prémunir de ses propres souvenirs. Il se releva, s’aidant de Harry et Ron.</p>
<p>— Ça va mieux ? s’inquiéta Hermione.</p>
<p>— Ça ira mieux quand je serai sorti de cette pièce. C’était une terrible idée de venir ici.</p>
<p>— On avait fait le tour de toute façon. Ce silence des harceleurs est plutôt de mauvais augure, conclut Théodore.</p>
<p>               Et comme tout le monde était d’accord, ils quittèrent tous les toilettes des filles. Il était bientôt l’heure du cours pratique d’Astronomie.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Dans le fond des sanitaires désertés, une silhouette fantomatique avait écouté toute la conversation, dans le plus grand silence. La fantôme avait un air triste, plus que d’habitude. Elle désespérait de constater que les adolescents étaient toujours aussi méchants qu’à son époque. Heureusement, quelques-uns sortaient du lot et redonnaient de l’espoir dans ce marasme. Comme un Patronus au milieu des ténèbres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 15 avril 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               C’était le premier jour des vacances de Pâques. Pour la majorité des élèves tout du moins. Pour les étudiants de Cinquième, Septième et Huitième Années, il s’agissait plutôt de deux semaines qui seraient synonymes de très nombreux devoirs et révisions intenses. En effet, les BUSE et ASPIC approchaient à pas de géants et le mois de mai serait intégralement consacré aux révisions et examens blancs que leur donneraient les professeurs. Ces vacances permettaient de clôturer le programme et les élèves devaient assimiler les derniers chapitres et notions vues en cours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La Grande Salle était bien plus clairsemée que d’ordinaire, mais pas autant qu’aux précédentes vacances. Cette fois-ci, presque tous les étudiants passant BUSE ou ASPIC étaient restés. Le plafond magique montrait un ciel relativement dégagé et très clair, le soleil n’était pas encore couché.</p>
<p>               La plupart des convives étaient en train de dîner quand Drago et Harry arrivèrent côte à côte. Leurs amis étaient déjà attablés, leur ayant laissé un peu de temps d’intimité. Ils tentaient de le faire le plus souvent possible, du moment que cela ne créait pas de soupçons, parce que les deux garçons avaient en réalité peu de temps pour eux, ils n’étaient quasiment jamais seuls.</p>
<p>               Harry se dirigea vers leur table, assez proche de l’entrée de la pièce. Il jeta un regard circulaire aux autres tables, notant sans s’en rendre compte du remplissage de la Grande Salle et de la présence très faible des professeurs. Il avait reconnu Trelawney ainsi que deux femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas puisqu’il ne suivait pas leurs matières. Drago était juste à côté de lui, côté mur. C’était la meilleure configuration pour éviter au maximum les insultes et sifflements désagréables sur son passage.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Brutalement, Harry fut arrêté par une voix remplie de haine, qui s’éleva devant lui.</p>
<p>— Il est temps que tu payes, Mangemort !</p>
<p>            Harry leva les yeux pour se trouver face à Justin Finch-Fletchley qui se mit en travers de leur chemin. Deux mètres environ les séparaient. Il sortit sa main de sa poche de sweat-shirt moldu et pointa une arme à feu sur Drago.</p>
<p>— Justin, non ! hurla Harry.</p>
<p>               À cet instant, de nombreux élèves, plus ou moins près de la scène, s’aperçurent de la situation. Des cris résonnèrent et de nombreuses personnes se levèrent, baguette en main pour la plupart. Malheureusement pour Harry et Drago, une quinzaine d’étudiants leur opposèrent une résistance immédiate en lançant un nombre impressionnant d’<em>Expeliarmus</em>. Puis ils entourèrent Justin et ses cibles, repoussant les courageux·es, et fermèrent les portes de la Grande Salle.</p>
<p>               Harry reconnut sans mal les visages horrifiés et passablement énervés de Ron et Hermione. Hors de portée. Et probablement désarmés.</p>
<p>— Si quelqu’un bouge, il meurt, prévint fermement Justin, dont la voix porta loin.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? demanda Drago.</p>
<p>— C’est une arme moldue, c’est létal, répondit Harry, les poings serrés.</p>
<p>               Il pensa à sa baguette, au fin fond de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et décida de ne pas faire de geste pour la saisir, au risque de la perdre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se demandait ce que Justin était réellement prêt à faire. Il avait l’air un peu fou.</p>
<p>— Ça ne me fait pas peur, affirma Drago.</p>
<p>— Je suis très sérieux, Malefoy, tu dois payer pour les crimes commis par toi et les tiens. Je suis né moldu, et je n’ai pas eu le droit de venir à l’école pour ma Septième Année, pendant que vous autres, vous torturiez des gens ici. Mes parents ont été assassinés lors d’un raid contre les moldus, ils sont morts sous mes yeux ! J’ai dû passer presque une année entière à Sainte Mangouste parce que je devenais fou et maintenant pour réussir à faire quelque chose de ma vie je suis forcé de revenir ici pour avoir mes ASPIC. Et toi, <em>toi</em> ! Tu es là aussi, à continuer à te pavaner. Tu devrais croupir à Azkaban ou même mieux, recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs. Puisque personne n’est capable de le faire, je vais t’envoyer rejoindre ceux que vous avez tués.</p>
<p>            Harry se mit instinctivement devant Drago pour le protéger et un cri strident résonna dans la Grande Salle, Harry reconnut Théodore. Justin avait définitivement perdu la tête, c’était triste. Un énorme dommage collatéral de la guerre.</p>
<p>— Justin, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, tenta de raisonner Harry. Il est encore temps de reculer.</p>
<p>— Harry, écarte-toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je n’hésiterais pas à le faire. Tu me dégoûtes tellement, à frayer avec ce criminel.</p>
<p>— Non ! Drago a été condamné pour ses actes et tu lui as déjà largement assez fait payer également.</p>
<p>— Certainement pas assez s’il arrive à sortir avec toi, on aurait dû y aller plus fort encore ! Dégage maintenant !</p>
<p>               Harry refusa de se déplacer. Il avait conscience, quelque part au fond de son cerveau, que son complexe du Héros était visiblement en train de prendre le dessus, mais il était absolument hors de question de laisser Justin tirer sur Drago. Il n’avait pas reculé devant Voldemort, ce n’était pas pour plier face à un simple camarade de classe. Même si ce dernier avait apparemment totalement pété une durite à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé. Au moins, maintenant ils savaient tous qui était la tête pensante de la vendetta contre Drago. Et personne ne l’avait vu venir, Justin n’était pas du tout ce genre de personne habituellement.</p>
<p>— Tant pis pour toi, je t’avais prévenu.</p>
<p>               Harry vécut les évènements qui suivirent comme au ralenti et avec une acuité extrême, alors que tout se passa en seulement quelques secondes. Il vit avec précision le doigt de Justin appuyer sur la gâchette et une détonation éclata dans la Grande Salle en même temps qu’une douleur atroce lui traversa la jambe droite. Des hurlements s’élevèrent un peu partout et Harry constata avec un détachement étrange que la majorité des élèves étaient maintenant couchés au sol, les mains sur les oreilles. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers le bas de son corps, un flot de sang s’écoulait de son pantalon.</p>
<p>               Harry s’écroula à terre en hurlant, les doigts enserrant le haut de sa cuisse. Le liquide rouge et poisseux s’étalait déjà partout sur lui, sur le sol. Il releva le regard vers Drago, toujours derrière lui. Il voulut le prévenir de ne pas s’en mêler, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. Le regard de Drago changea instantanément et devint totalement fou, Harry ne l’avait quasiment jamais vu ainsi. Cela lui rappela un peu les échanges pleins de haines qu’ils avaient eus en Sixième Année dans les toilettes de Mimi, quand ils avaient manqué s’entre-tuer.</p>
<p>               Drago dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur son adversaire. Par le plus grand des miracles, il la conserva. Harry jeta un œil aux alentours, essayant de voir ce qui se passait. Les « gardes du corps » de Justin étaient tous plus ou moins occupés pour faire barrage à un certain nombre d’autres étudiants qui tentaient de leur venir en aide. Plus personne n’était apparemment disponible pour désarmer Drago. Justin ne sembla pas en avoir l’idée non plus, l’attention accaparée par son arme et sa cible. Harry envisagea un instant de lâcher sa blessure pour attraper sa propre baguette, mais le fait que le sang coule autant alors qu’il appuyait dessus de toutes ses forces l’en dissuada. Il ne savait pas en combien de temps il pouvait se vider de son sang ou s’évanouir. Il préférait être conscient.</p>
<p>— Espèce de salopard, tu n’avais pas le droit, Harry est innocent ! Bat toi comme un sorcier, je te défis en duel ! hurla Drago, hors de lui.</p>
<p>— Sûrement pas. C’est moi qui décide. Quelle ironie que ce soit une arme moldue qui va te faire passer de vie à trépas, alors que tu les détestes, rétorqua Justin, le mépris suintant de ses mots.</p>
<p>— Je ne déteste pas les moldus, argumenta Drago. Si seulement tu m’avais un peu adressé la parole cette année, tu le saurais.</p>
<p>            Le regard de Harry faisait l’aller-retour entre les deux individus. Un mouvement au loin attira son attention, le barrage des « gardes du corps » semblait céder et Harry aperçut Padma, Seamus et Ron courir vers eux.</p>
<p>— Assez parlé, adieu Malefoy, lança Justin froidement.</p>
<p>            Seamus et Ron percutèrent Justin au même moment où Harry entendit l’arme se déclencher pour la seconde fois, laissant éclater un son de tonnerre, faisant de nouveau siffler ses oreilles. Un sentiment d’horreur le prit aux tripes alors que son regard suivait la trajectoire de la balle. Celle-ci se logea dans le ventre de Drago et une gerbe de sang s’en échappa. Drago s’effondra en se tenant l’abdomen.</p>
<p>— Noooooooooooooooooon ! hurla Harry.</p>
<p>               Harry avait toute son attention prise par Drago, roulé en boule sur le sol, le sang s’écoulant hors de son corps à une vitesse alarmante. Une envie de vomir le submergea et il serra les dents pour la contrôler. Son cœur menaçait de fracasser sa cage thoracique à force de battre trop vite et trop fort, l’adrénaline se déversant par flot dans ses veines.</p>
<p>            Un troisième coup de feu lui fit tourner la tête. Harry vit Justin être maîtrisé et plaqué au sol par Ron, Seamus, Padma et Terry. Blaise un peu plus loin, se tenait le bras, un peu de sang s’en échappant. Que des élèves de leur année, prêts à risquer leur vie pour eux.</p>
<p>            Tout à coup, Hermione surgit de nulle part, fit rouler Drago sur le dos et appuya fermement sur la blessure. Drago ne fit pas un seul mouvement de résistance et Harry se demanda s’il était encore conscient. Il s’approcha tant bien que mal de son amoureux, se traînant au sol, grimaçant sous la douleur de sa jambe qui saignait toujours.</p>
<p>               Harry caressa le front de Drago, laissa une trace rouge au passage et se pencha vers lui.</p>
<p>— Tu vas t’en sortir, Drago. Madame Pomfresh est sûrement déjà en chemin.</p>
<p>               Drago était blanc comme un mort, ses yeux faiblirent et papillonnèrent. Il tâtonna pour trouver la main de Harry et la serra faiblement.</p>
<p>— Merci pour tout, Harry, chuchota-t-il difficilement avant de fermer les paupières.</p>
<p>— Non, Drago, non ! Ne meurs pas, je t’en supplie ! Je t’aime, Drago, tu entends. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas toi, pas encore ! Tu as promis ! cria et pleura Harry tout à la fois.</p>
<p>— Il respire encore, Harry, le rassura Hermione, les mains toujours sur le ventre du Serpentard, dont le sang continuait à s’écouler au sol.</p>
<p>               Harry, à peine rasséréné par son amie, s’allongea par terre, gardant la main de Drago dans la sienne. Sa propre blessure se remit à saigner plus fort, sans la pression de ses doigts, il se sentit rapidement très mal. Il s’aperçut à peine que quelqu’un appuyait sur sa jambe et le couvrait d’un vêtement. Le cœur serré d’angoisse, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Drago, Harry perdit conscience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 14, en espérant que vous avez aimé ! Je suis navrée de vous laisser sur ce suspense insoutenable, mais c’est pour la bonne cause, promis ! J’attends évidemment vos remarques sur ce chapitre :)<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 5 novembre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre : « L’attrapeur de Serpentard ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapitre 15 –  L’attrapeur de Serpentard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos kudos !</p>
<p>Dans ce chapitre, vous en saurez plus sur ce qui est arrivé à Drago et Harry. Et j’espère que vous aimez le Quidditch ;)</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 15 – L’attrapeur de Serpentard</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 17 avril 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry était fébrile. Allongé au fond de son lit, il attendait impatiemment que la médicomage qui s’occupait de l’autre patient de la chambre s’en aille. Il était déjà quinze heures et Harry n’avait même pas eu le temps d’adresser la parole à Drago que celui-ci, à peine les yeux ouverts, avait été assailli par le personnel médical de Sainte-Mangouste. Cela faisait des heures que Harry voyait des blouses blanches et vertes entrer et sortir de la chambre, passer derrière le paravent qui séparait les deux lits, sans un seul commentaire à son attention. Une barrière de confidentialité l’empêchait d’entendre quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>               Harry s’était éveillé du coma magique la veille, presque vingt-quatre heures après qu’il se soit évanoui. Rapidement, une médicomage lui avait fait subir une tonne de sortilèges de diagnostic et lui avait posé des dizaines de questions. Et elle avait répondu aux siennes, du moins celles qui concernaient son état de santé. L’une de ses autres demandes avait trouvé réponse dans la nuit qui avait suivi : Drago avait été amené dans la chambre, encore endormi. Harry avait à peine fermé l’œil depuis, attendant qu’il s’éveille.</p>
<p>               Ainsi, il était épuisé d’avoir veillé et ne rêvait que de pouvoir le voir et lui parler. Avant de se reposer un peu.</p>
<p>               Enfin, l’agitation de l’autre côté de la pièce se calma, le paravent fut replié et poussé dans un coin. Harry entendit la voix de son amoureux.</p>
<p>— Merci madame.</p>
<p>               La médicomage se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit.</p>
<p>— Monsieur Potter, votre ami est réveillé et vous pouvez lui parler maintenant. Cependant, vous avez tous les deux besoin de beaucoup de repos, vos blessures étaient sérieuses et vous n’êtes pas encore tout à fait guéris. Inutile de vous recommander de rester dans vos lits respectifs, tout type d’activité est proscrite jusqu’à ce que je vous en donne l’autorisation. N’hésitez pas à appeler quelqu’un si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>            Harry retint difficilement son rire. La médicomage pensait-elle que Harry allait sauter sur Drago alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux passés à deux doigts de se vider de leur sang à peine deux jours plus tôt ?</p>
<p>— Promis.</p>
<p>               La soignante hocha la tête vers chacun d’eux et sortit de la chambre en silence, refermant la porte derrière elle. Enfin ! Harry dirigea son regard vers l’autre lit et croisa les iris gris qui le fixaient. Il ressentit un pincement au creux de son estomac et un immense soulagement de le voir vivant.</p>
<p>— Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre.</p>
<p>— Étrangement, pas trop mal. Ils m’ont blindé de potions, je n’ai pas de douleurs. Que s’est-il passé ?</p>
<p>— La médicomage ne t’a rien dit non plus ?</p>
<p>— Non, elle s’est occupée de mon état médical, rien d’autre.</p>
<p>— Pareil pour moi. J’ai dû perdre connaissance cinq minutes après toi. Et je me suis réveillé ici, hier soir. Depuis, aucune visite et aucune réponse. J’imagine qu’on en saura plus bientôt.</p>
<p>               Harry se tût et tourna son visage pour regarder le plafond. L’émotion était en train de le submerger, les sanglots montaient dans sa poitrine, menaçants, et il avait mal au ventre. Il réalisait qu’il avait failli perdre Drago, comme il avait perdu tant d’êtres chers. Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings sur les draps, tentant de réfréner les larmes. Sans y parvenir. Celles-ci se mirent à couler d’un coup et sans rien contrôler il fut englouti par la vague de tristesse et d’angoisse qui montait. Il en avait mal dans la poitrine, littéralement. Il laissa libre cours à ses émotions et la vague finit par refluer, comme une marée descendante.</p>
<p>— Harry ? appela Drago, l’inquiétude dans la voix.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor le regarda. Drago avait le bras tendu au-dessus du vide, dans sa direction, la paume ouverte. Harry attrapa sa main et la serra fort. Il craignit même de lui faire mal. Il remercia silencieusement la personne qui avait eu l’idée de mettre leurs lits suffisamment proches pour qu’ils puissent faire ça.</p>
<p>— J’ai eu tellement peur, Drago. Pendant quelques minutes j’ai cru que tu allais mourir. J’ai cru te voir mourir, répondit Harry dans un gémissement, luttant pour ne pas de nouveau laisser les larmes l’inonder.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas mort. Tout va bien, OK ?</p>
<p>                Harry secoua la tête de haut en bas, plusieurs fois, incapable d’ouvrir la bouche sans s’effondrer, encore. Il garda la main de Drago dans la sienne, longtemps. Puis ils finirent par sombrer tous les deux dans le sommeil et leurs muscles se relâchèrent, laissant leurs bras ballants le long de leurs lits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mardi 18 avril 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Les réponses à leurs questions arrivèrent avec Minerva McGonagall dans l’après-midi. Elle leur fit un résumé complet de ce qui s’était déroulé après leurs pertes de conscience.</p>
<p>            Justin Finch-Fletchley avait été maîtrisé par plusieurs élèves et désarmé. Seul Blaise Zabini avait également été blessé, sans gravité. Les complices du Poufsouffle avaient été immobilisés par les étudiants et les professeurs présents avaient donné l’alerte en passant par l’arrière de la Grande Salle. Tout le reste du corps professoral et l’infirmière étaient arrivés peu après. Harry et Drago avaient été stabilisés puis envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste. Et McGonagall avait rendu une petite visite au département des Aurors, menaçant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.</p>
<p>               Grâce à elle, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors, enfin au courant de cette affaire qui avait été volontairement étouffée par l’agent en charge de l’enquête, avait résolu de s’en mêler. Ainsi, Gawain Robards vint les interroger au cours de la journée, accompagné par Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie, qui avait eu vent de l’histoire. Harry et Drago décidèrent tous les deux de témoigner en présence de l’autre. Drago accepta avec un peu de réticence la présence du Ministre lors de sa déposition, sur le conseil de Harry. Kingsley était un ancien de l’Ordre du Phénix et un ami de Harry, il l’estimait beaucoup et lui faisait confiance. S’il était là, c’était pour faire avancer les choses dans le bon sens.</p>
<p>               Harry et Drago racontèrent l’intégralité des attaques et agressions que ce dernier avait subies au cours de l’année. Et répondirent à de très nombreuses questions. Tout fut scrupuleusement consigné sur un immense rouleau de parchemin grâce à une plume spéciale. Cela dura toute l’après-midi.</p>
<p>— Bien, monsieur Malefoy. Pouvez-vous maintenant m’indiquer si vous voulez porter plainte contre vos agresseurs ? conclut le chef des Aurors.</p>
<p>— Je suis partagé. Je ne pense pas que je puisse supporter un procès qui terminerait par l’acquittement de mes tortionnaires. Or, avec mon passé et ma propre condamnation, je doute qu’on me donne raison.</p>
<p>— Je donne ma parole que ce sera un procès équitable, intervint Kingsley. Vu la teneur des accusations, nous aurons des preuves solides grâce à l’utilisation de Veritaserum, en général autorisé pour les crimes. Et c’est le cas ici.</p>
<p>               Drago prit le temps de réfléchir quelques instants. Tous ses amis avaient insisté pour qu’il porte plainte depuis la tentative de viol, mais il ne pensait pas avoir assez de preuves pour le faire. Là on lui offrait la possibilité d’en avoir. Peut-être devrait-il essayer ? Après tout, le nouveau Magenmagot était réputé pour son sérieux et son impartialité.</p>
<p>— Harry ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu en penses quoi ?</p>
<p>— C’est ta décision, Drago. Mais tu connais mon avis sur le sujet. Et on sera tous là pour te soutenir.</p>
<p>— D’accord, trancha Drago. Auror Robards, je veux porter plainte.</p>
<p>— Parfait, je le note sur le procès-verbal. Je reprends l’enquête à ma charge. Les personnes arrêtées samedi sont actuellement en détention provisoire, aucune d’elle n’a accepté de parler jusque là. Mais je vais pouvoir faire avancer les choses plus vite grâce à la plainte. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la date du procès. Par ailleurs je dois vous prévenir, même si vous êtes la victime, que si vous perdez ce procès vous devrez peut-être rémunérer les avocamages des parties adverses. Elles auront le droit de le demander et tout dépendra de la décision du Magenmagot.</p>
<p>               Drago eut soudain une bouffée d’angoisse. Avec quel argent allait-il payer s’il perdait ? Il avait quelques économies il n’allait tout de même pas risquer de dilapider le peu qu’il lui restait ?</p>
<p>— Heu, je ne sais pas si je pourrais payer dans ce cas… Je devrais peut-être changer d’avis…</p>
<p>— Non. L’argent n’est pas un problème, le coupa Harry.</p>
<p>— Harry ! Je refuse ce que tu sembles suggérer, tu ne vas pas payer pour moi !</p>
<p>— S’il le faut, on fera une cagnotte, peu importe. Mais de toute façon tu vas gagner ce procès, la question ne se posera pas !</p>
<p>               Drago maintint son regard dans celui de Harry, qui semblait inflexible. Et il abandonna la bataille, il ne pouvait pas avoir gain de cause avec ce Gryffondor plus borné qu’un hippogriffe de toute façon.</p>
<p>— Très bien, très bien, céda Drago.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dimanche 23 avril 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago serra la main de Harry dans la sienne, un peu nerveux. Il sentait sa paume transpirer et espérait que la sensation pour son amoureux n’était pas trop désagréable. C’était bientôt le moment du départ et il ne savait pas ce qui l’attendait. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis au bord du lit qui avait été le sien pendant son séjour.</p>
<p>               Le matin même, la médicomage leur avait donné le feu vert pour sortir, ils étaient parfaitement guéris physiquement tous les deux et ils avaient rencontré le psymage la veille. D’après son évaluation, les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient retourner à Poudlard sans risques, il était même étonné qu’ils aient si bien réagi à la situation. Le thérapeute avait tout de même détecté un reste de syndrome post-traumatique chez Drago, dû à ses nombreuses agressions et alimenté par les horreurs vécues pendant la guerre. Mais visiblement il s’en sortait bien. Le psymage avait proposé un suivi régulier à Harry et Drago et ce dernier envisageait d’y retourner une fois parti de Poudlard. Après tout, Harry lui avait dit qu’il l’avait fait aussi après la Bataille de Poudlard. Et même si Drago avait conscience qu’il avait réussi à se remettre plutôt bien de tout ça, ça ne pourrait que l’aider à reprendre totalement sa vie en main, quand il serait enfin libre.</p>
<p>               Quelqu’un toqua à la porte de la chambre. C’était le signal. Drago regarda Harry et resserra sa prise sur ses doigts. L’émeraude de ses yeux était rassurante et il lui souriait. Drago se leva et entraîna son amoureux à sa suite. Il rejoignit le couloir et l’Auror qui avait frappé, ce dernier devait l’escorter jusqu’à Poudlard.</p>
<p>— Messieurs, les salua-t-il. Nous avons l’autorisation de passer par la cheminette de la directrice. Monsieur Potter, vous désirez emprunter ce même moyen de transport également ou préférez-vous vous déplacer seul ?</p>
<p>— Je ne quitte pas Drago. S’il prend la cheminette, moi aussi.</p>
<p>               Sans un mot, l’Auror prit la direction des ascenseurs. Drago croisa de nombreux regards dans les couloirs et dans l’ascenseur. Les gens fixaient Harry d’abord, puis constataient que Drago lui tenait la main et leurs attitudes changeaient quand ils comprenaient qui il était. Drago maudit son physique si reconnaissable et envisagea sérieusement de se teindre les cheveux.</p>
<p>               En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, la grille s’ouvrit sur le grand hall d’entrée. Des flashs éblouirent Drago et l’obligèrent à cligner des yeux. Des cris se firent entendre. L’Auror l’attrapa fermement par le bras, sans brusquerie, et le tira. Jusque dans la foule qui s’était massée devant les ascenseurs. Des journalistes, des photographes et des badauds se mêlaient en une marée humaine bruyante et irrespectueuse. Drago fut griffé et apostrophé de nombreuses fois alors que l’Auror le dirigeait toujours, il allait vers les cheminettes de Sainte-Mangouste. Drago garda sa main bien serrée sur celle de Harry, mais put difficilement échanger avec lui, impossible de s’entendre dans ce capharnaüm. En revanche son regard parlait pour lui, Harry détestait ça. Comment Drago avait-il pu penser un jour que ce genre d’attention était agréable à recevoir et que Harry la recherchait ? Il était complètement à côté de ses pompes !</p>
<p>               Des demandes de journalistes fusaient et les appareils photo continuaient à crépiter et à les rendre à moitié aveugles. L’Auror se frayait un chemin comme il pouvait tout en hurlant :</p>
<p>— Nous ne répondrons à aucune question. Laissez-nous passer !</p>
<p>               Ils atteignirent enfin leur destination. L’Auror les poussa tous les deux dans la cheminette. Drago tendit la main sur le côté, dans une anfractuosité de la cheminée, pour prendre une poignée de poudre. Il échangea un regard avec l’homme qui s’était placé devant eux, bras écartés, campé sur ses jambes, pour faire barrage à la foule.</p>
<p>— Votre destination est le « bureau de la directrice à Poudlard ». Allez, maintenant !</p>
<p>— Bureau de la directrice à Poudlard, cria Drago en jetant la poudre à ses pieds, gardant bien la main de Harry dans la sienne.</p>
<p>               La sensation désagréable de la cheminette étira son corps et Drago atterrit brutalement dans la cheminée d’arrivée. Il fit quelques pas chancelants et se redressa. Avant d’être bousculé par Harry et de perdre l’équilibre, finissant étalé par terre, le souffle coupé par le poids de son petit-ami.</p>
<p>— Hum hum.</p>
<p>               Drago se releva en repoussant Harry et en grognant sur son incapacité à être délicat. Ce dernier s’excusa auprès de la directrice qui se tenait debout devant eux.</p>
<p>— Ne deviez-vous pas être escorté par un Auror, monsieur Malefoy ? s’enquit-elle.</p>
<p>— C’était tellement la folie là-bas qu’il est resté pour nous empêcher d’être écharpés, répondit Harry à sa place. Je pense que des informations sur notre présence ont dû fuiter.</p>
<p>— C’était prévisible, malheureusement. Allez, ne traînez pas ici, c’est l’heure du déjeuner.</p>
<p>            Drago remercia de la tête McGonagall et sortit du bureau, Harry sur les talons. Il marcha lentement en direction de la Grande Salle. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts et il put prendre son temps pour rassembler ses esprits. Comment serait-il accueilli par les autres étudiants ? Le harcèlement allait-il se poursuivre ou l’arrestation d’une bonne partie du groupe permettrait-elle que la situation s’apaise ? Drago était malgré tout inquiet que l’homophobie ambiante qu’il subissait, en plus des attaques orchestrées par tête-de-pruneau, se poursuive.</p>
<p>               En approchant de la Grande Salle, le bruit des voix et des couverts lui parvint de plus en plus distinctement. Il ralentit avant de s’arrêter complètement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, cela faisait un moment que ce n’était plus arrivé. Harry lui attrapa les doigts et les serra doucement. Un échange de regard fit du bien à Drago, Harry se voulait assuré et rassurant, le soutenant dans l’épreuve.</p>
<p>— Merci, lui glissa Drago avant de récupérer sa main pour la mettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.</p>
<p>— Laisse-moi te tenir la main, s’il te plait.</p>
<p>— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tout le monde me déteste parce que je suis gay, tu te souviens ? Si je m’affiche avec toi, ça va te retomber dessus.</p>
<p>— Je m’en moque. Et puis moi, tout le monde ne me déteste pas, ça devrait contre-balancer les choses. Allez, on a plus besoin de se cacher, maintenant que tes agresseurs ont été arrêtés. Et puis ils sont certainement déjà tous au courant de toute façon.</p>
<p>— Tu es sûr ?</p>
<p>— Oui, je t’aime Drago, je ne laisserais personne m’interdire de le montrer. Les homophobes peuvent bien aller se faire cuire le cul !</p>
<p>               Drago ne put réfréner un petit rire devant l’air si déterminé de Harry, son sourire et ses yeux si brillants. Et il lui tendit sa main. Harry s’empressa de mêler leurs doigts et le tint fermement. Et Drago put finir le trajet jusqu’à la Grande Salle, un peu plus rassuré, mais le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.</p>
<p>               À leur arrivée sur le pas de la porte, entièrement ouverte, Drago prit son courage à deux mains et releva fièrement la tête. Il n’avait pas montré sa peur jusque là, il n’allait pas commencer maintenant, il savait conserver les apparences. Il embrassa du regard les tables et les convives, relativement peu nombreux, les vacances n’étaient pas terminées. Les cliquetis de couverts et les conversations moururent, et tout le monde releva la tête vers lui. Vers eux.</p>
<p>               Un bruit d’applaudissement brisa le silence. Drago tourna la tête pour voir d’où ça venait. Le temps qu’il constate que c’était Hermione, debout, tous leurs amis s’étaient levés et frappaient des mains. Quelques instants suffirent au reste de son année et aux professeurs pour se lever et les imiter, même s’ils semblaient un peu décontenancés. Seule McGonagall — qui avait rejoint la Grande Salle plus rapidement qu’eux, visiblement — souriait franchement. Puis, quelques autres élèves se mêlèrent au moment. Enfin, une bonne moitié de la Grande Salle se retrouva debout, mais il était visible que c’était plus par obligation que par envie.</p>
<p>               Drago se sentait très ému par la réaction de ses amis et celle de la directrice, il sentit ses yeux s’humidifier. Mais également soulagé qu’une partie des élèves fassent au moins semblant. Cela signifiait sûrement qu’il allait enfin pouvoir souffler et que le harcèlement quotidien allait s’estomper, voire s’arrêter. Ces gens n’étaient pas ses proches, ils pouvaient bien le détester, il se contrefichait de leur opinion du moment qu’il avait la paix.</p>
<p>               Harry le tira vers leur table et Drago fut soudain entouré de visages souriants. Et ça lui était adressé, à lui. Il s’assit à côté de Théodore, heureux que son amitié avec des Gryffondor soit maintenant officiellement connue de tous. Ils n’avaient pas honte de lui et Drago en ressentait une profonde reconnaissance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Après le déjeuner, le petit groupe d’amis dirigea Drago et Harry vers la Salle Commune. Théodore et Ron insistaient pour qu’ils aillent se reposer et les forcèrent presque à monter au dortoir. Drago ne comprenait pas cet entêtement, il n’avait pas le moins du monde envie de dormir. Par ailleurs, il avait du travail en retard, même s’il avait pu réviser un peu à Sainte-Mangouste, et désirait rattraper ces devoirs.</p>
<p>               Il comprit rapidement la cause de tout cela : une immense banderole « Bon retour à la maison » aux couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor traversait leur dortoir. Drago en resta bloqué sur le pas de la porte, ébahi. Ses amis le poussèrent gentiment et Drago fut bientôt englouti sous les accolades de Hermione, Ron, Théodore, Seamus, et même de Blaise et Daphnée. Drago avait du mal à leur pardonner, mais il était content de leur soutien. Tous les autres membres de la Huitième Année s’étaient agglutinés dans le couloir des dortoirs masculins pour ne rien rater, en bons rapaces avides de potins et sensations. Drago ignora les commères pour se concentrer sur ses émotions. Il n’avait plus ressenti autant de reconnaissance depuis longtemps et il avait rarement été aussi bien accueilli. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago découvrait ce qu’« être accepté par ses pairs » voulait dire. Et c’était bon, terriblement.</p>
<p>               La cerise sur le gâteau fut de se rendre compte que Seamus avait déménagé ses affaires depuis l’autre dortoir pour récupérer la place de Justin. Il expliqua qu’il l’avait demandé à la directrice depuis plusieurs jours, mais elle n’avait jamais donné de réponse. Décidant qu’il était assez grand pour choisir seul, il avait pris le droit de le faire. Il avait voulu retrouver ses anciens camarades de dortoir, Harry et Ron, et s’était dit que ce serait moins dur psychologiquement pour Drago si le lit déserté des affaires du Poufsouffle était occupé, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Et il avait ajouté en riant qu’il s’était tellement habitué à la présence des Serpentard dans son entourage qu’il s’accommoderait de leur voisinage.</p>
<p>               Ce soir-là, Drago s’endormit heureux, en ayant conscience qu’il était accepté et aimé par ses nombreux amis. De vrais amis, pas des faux-culs qui s’intéressaient à lui pour sa fortune ou sa popularité. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne fit aucun cauchemar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mardi 2 mai 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               La Grande Salle de Poudlard était de nouveau remplie d’élèves en ce matin de rentrée. Dernière ligne droite pour les étudiants passant les BUSE ou les ASPIC. Et l’ambiance était un peu étrange : il manquait une bonne vingtaine de personnes, toutes années confondues. Et tout le monde savait plus ou moins pourquoi.</p>
<p>               Évidemment, malgré le secret lié à l’enquête et tous les efforts du Ministère et de McGonagall pour ne pas ébruiter l’affaire, la Gazette en avait fait sa Une quelques jours plus tôt : <strong>« </strong><strong><em>Scandale sans pr</em></strong><strong><em>écédent à Poudlard : plus de vingt élèves arrêtés pour tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Drago Malefoy, ex-Mangemort</em></strong><strong> »</strong>. En plus de l’article principal, qui ne disait en fait pas grand-chose de plus, plusieurs pages étaient consacrées aux différents protagonistes : la liste des élèves arrêtés et leurs histoires personnelles ; Drago et son passé criminel ; Harry et sa relation avec le Serpentard. Le Gryffondor l'avait juste survolé, sachant déjà que ce serait rempli d’inepties à son sujet, comme d’habitude. Mais cela avait affecté Drago, à peine considéré comme la victime par le journal.</p>
<p>               Harry avait gardé un œil sur la table des Serpentard pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Tout particulièrement sur Graham Pritchard, le capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch. Il était en Cinquième Année et Harry se souvenait encore de sa répartition en 1994. Le jeune homme avait visiblement découvert que son attrapeur et l’un de ses poursuiveurs faisaient partie des élèves arrêtés et mis en examen, son visage reflétait son énervement. Harry était plutôt satisfait de cette situation, c’était l’occasion rêvée de rendre à Drago la place qui lui était due : le poste d’attrapeur au sein de l’équipe. Malgré des résultats excellents lors des sélections en début d’année, il avait été évincé au profit de Harper, moins bon. Mais qui n’avait pas de passé de Mangemort avéré.</p>
<p>               Au moment d’aller en cours de Sortilèges, Harry se décida.</p>
<p>— Je vous rejoins en cours, j’ai un truc à faire d’abord, annonça Harry à ses amis au moment où ils sortaient de la Grande Salle. Ron, tu peux prendre mon sac en passant au dortoir ?</p>
<p>            Il embrassa Drago discrètement sur la joue, vérifia que le rouquin avait entendu sa requête et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.</p>
<p>— Hey Pritchard, lança-t-il au jeune homme qui se levait.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?</p>
<p>— Il parait que tu as des joueurs absents ? Tu comptes faire passer de nouvelles sélections pour les remplacer ?</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, tu voles déjà dans l’équipe de Gryffondor !</p>
<p>— Justement, notre match est la fin du mois et je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver encore face à un novice. C’est ma dernière année, j’aimerais bien une compétition digne de ce nom, un attrapeur à la hauteur. Avec un peu de chances et en choisissant la bonne personne, vous pourriez peut-être gagner…</p>
<p>— James Harper était parfaitement qualifié, il avait toutes les compétences pour te battre, il nous a fait gagner les deux matchs précédents.</p>
<p>— Quel dommage qu’il ait été arrêté par les Aurors… feignit de se lamenter Harry, la main sur le cœur.</p>
<p>— Te fous pas de ma gueule, Potter. Je trouverais quelqu’un qui fera l’affaire, pas besoin de sélections.</p>
<p>— Qui ?</p>
<p>— Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, peut-être Cindy ou Max, répondit Pritchard en pointant du doigt ses camarades qui se levaient de table. Leurs performances étaient très correctes.</p>
<p>               Harry éclata de rire, il n’eut même pas besoin de se forcer.</p>
<p>— Ils sont nuls. Tous les deux. J’ai assisté aux sélections de Serpentard, comme à peu près tous les joueurs de l’école, et ils étaient loin de faire des étincelles. Réfléchis bien, si vous nous battez, vous remportez la Coupe à coup sûr. Et il n’y a qu’une personne qui en est capable.</p>
<p>— Hors de question de faire jouer ton petit-ami, Potter. Pas de Mangemort dans mon équipe ! C’est déjà assez dur comme ça pour nous autres cette année, au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, Serpentard n’a pas trop la cote !</p>
<p>— C’est toi qui vois, Pritchard. Je me réjouis d’avance de tenir encore une fois la Coupe entre mes mains et manger dans la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor… déclara Harry avec un immense sourire avant de s’en aller.</p>
<p>                Le Gryffondor se dépêcha de rejoindre son année en Sortilèges. Tout en parcourant les couloirs au pas de course, Harry se félicitait de sa stratégie, si tout se passait bien, ça allait marcher.</p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 5 mai 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry avait enfilé son uniforme de vol et se tenait debout en plein milieu du stade, son Éclair de feu à la main. Le temps était abominable : le vent soufflait fort, faisant claquer les bannières aux couleurs des Maisons, et il bruinait, mais les gradins étaient particulièrement remplis de spectateurs pour un simple entraînement de Quidditch. Et pour cause, il allait commencer par une sélection exceptionnelle, l’équipe de Serpentard devant remplacer un poursuiveur et l’attrapeur.</p>
<p>               Drago se tenait du côté opposé de Harry, avec les autres aspirants-attrapeurs, plus jeunes que lui et moins expérimentés. Pourtant le blond ne faisait pas d’illusions, il allait être recalé exactement comme aux premières sélections en septembre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s’était laissé convaincre de tenter sa chance. Cependant, la présence de Harry sur le terrain, en tenue, était intrigante. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mercredi 3 mai 2000</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Harry fut arr</em>
  <em>êté dans son élan par une voix qui l’appelait. Il sortait de la bibliothèque où Hermione l’avait traîné et s’était éclipsé discrètement pendant qu’elle était occupée. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu, il n’en pouvait déjà plus de ce dernier mois de révisions alors qu’il venait de démarrer, son amie était tellement stressée qu’elle contaminait tout le monde. Harry se retourna pour voir le capitaine de l’équipe de Serpentard qui arrivait. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— OK, Potter. La directrice est d</em>
  <em>’accord pour des sélections, elle va faire afficher un parchemin dans votre Salle Commune en plus de celle de Serpentard. Malefoy peut participer à la condition que tu te mesures aux candidats pour le poste d’attrapeur, sans tricher. Je veux être sûr qu’il puisse te battre. Et ne lui dis rien si possible. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Tr</em>
  <em>ès bien, je viendrais. Mais tu dois me promettre de juger objectivement sur les capacités de vol uniquement. Rien d’autre.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Le Serpentard hocha la t</em>
  <em>ête et s’échappa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jeudi 4 mai 2000</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago </em>
  <em>était assis dans la Salle Commune, tranquillement en train de lire un roman. Pour une fois qu’il avait quelques instants pour faire autre chose que réviser, il fallait qu’il soit dérangé. Théodore et Blaise vinrent s’installer juste à côté de lui et commencèrent à discuter. Suffisamment fort pour que ça le déconcentre de sa lecture. Ils parlaient de Quidditch et des nouvelles sélections de Serpentard prévues le lendemain. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Harry était derrière tout ça, à tous les coups. Il ferma son livre brutalement, faisant claquer les pages.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Les mecs, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d</em>
  <em>’être subtils ! Le choixpeau a dû se tromper en vous répartissant à Serpentard c’est pas possible !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ah, salut Drago, balbutia Blaise, sa peau noire fon</em>
  <em>çant légèrement, signe qu’il rougissait. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau, Blaise, tu te fourvoies totalement ! Je te connais depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir que tu n</em>
  <em>’es JAMAIS embarrassé. Alors, te fatigue pas. Crache le morceau, ça ira plus vite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— </em>
  <em>Écoute, Drago, intervint Théodore. On sait que tu as déjà dit non à Harry, mais réfléchis encore un peu. C’est une occasion de briller après ta descente aux enfers. Et surtout c’est une chance inespérée de t’amuser avant les ASPIC. Depuis combien de temps tu n’as pas volé, hein ? Alors que tu adores ça !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— M</em>
  <em>ême si je voulais, mon Éclair de feu a été saisi avec tous les autres biens du Manoir et mon vieux Nimbus 2001 est à Gringotts. Je n’ai pas le droit de sortir seul de Poudlard ni d’accéder à mon coffre sans autorisation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Tu as particip</em>
  <em>é aux sélections en septembre pourtant, non ? Avec un balai de l’école si je ne m’abuse ? ajouta Blaise. Et il parait que tu as été le meilleur de tous les candidats. Tu peux bien réessayer une fois encore et on se débrouillera pour récupérer ton Nimbus avant le match. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago rejeta la t</em>
  <em>ête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Si même les Serpentard étaient aussi bornés que les Gryffondor, où allait le monde ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Tr</em>
  <em>ès bien, j’irais à ces stupides sélections. Allez donc écrire mon nom sur le parchemin et laissez-moi lire en paix ! céda Drago, essentiellement pour être un peu tranquille. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Les deux autres Serpentard ne se firent pas prier et bondirent presque de leurs fauteuils pour s</em>
  <em>’en aller.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Le capitaine de l’équipe de Serpentard se plaça au milieu des différents groupes qui attendaient sur la pelouse du stade.</p>
<p>— On commence par les attrapeurs. Je veux d’abord juger vos capacités de vol et ensuite chacun de vous affrontera Harry Potter, qui a eu l’amabilité d'accepter de participer, dans un match d'attrapeurs. Max, Cindy, Drago, placez-vous à dix mètres du sol, assez éloignés les uns des autres, et je vous dirais quelles figures exécuter.</p>
<p>               Drago enfourcha le vieux Brossdur 7 de l’école et monta directement à l’altitude demandée, sans vérifier que les autres en faisaient de même ou non, ça ne l’intéressait pas. Maintenant qu’il était là, il allait se donner à fond et rien que l’idée du match d’attrapeur à venir le faisait frémir. Même s’il n’était pas sélectionné, au moins il aurait affronté Harry une dernière fois.</p>
<p>— Votre attention, appela Graham Pritchard depuis le centre du stade, juché lui aussi sur son balai, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge pour faire porter sa voix. Je voudrais voir une chandelle sur minimum dix mètres, cinq tonneaux à l’horizontale, un vol en zigzag comme si le vif changeait de direction subitement plusieurs fois, une roulade du paresseux et pour finir un piqué vers le sol. Celui qui s’en sent capable peut terminer en feinte de Wronski, mais ce n’est pas obligatoire. Je veux voir Cindy, puis Max et enfin Drago. Cindy c’est à toi !</p>
<p>               Drago vit la jeune fille commencer à exécuter les figures demandées, mais s’en désintéressa rapidement. Il se répéta les consignes plusieurs fois d’affilée dans sa tête, afin de les mémoriser, puis reporta son attention vers le sol. Vers Harry. Ce dernier était toujours debout, un peu malmené par le vent qui soufflait par bourrasques, sa robe de vol flottait autour de lui et lui battait les jambes. Il semblait imperturbable, le visage levé vers le ciel il observait visiblement les adversaires de Drago. Le Serpentard se sentit vexé, Harry aurait pu le regarder lui !</p>
<p>            Le moment vint où se fut son tour et Drago se reconcentra. Les figures étaient simples à effectuer, il n’aurait aucune difficulté. Il commença par faire un tour du stade pour évaluer les capacités de son balai puis décolla en chandelle, dépassant très largement la distance demandée. Le vent fouettait son visage et faisait claquer sa robe de vol derrière lui, l’adrénaline se diffusa très vite dans ses veines alors que ses réflexes revenaient. Avec un plaisir non feint, Drago redescendit à la hauteur du capitaine et tournoya sur lui même cinq fois avant de se redresser d’un seul mouvement. Les joues rouges d’excitation il commença un vol en zigzag, vers le haut, sur le côté, vers le bas et revint de nouveau vers le centre tout en exécutant sa roulade avec facilité. Il fit une légère pause pour reprendre ses esprits, la dernière figure était la plus risquée et il ne s’agissait pas de se rompre le cou. Il rassembla ses souvenirs et piqua vers le sol. Il visait volontairement Harry et croisa son regard, confiant, bien avant d’être à son niveau. Drago fut tenté de freiner brutalement juste devant lui, mais il n’était pas certain de la capacité d’arrêt de ce balai et le risque de blessure grave était réel, pour tous les deux, s’il ratait son coup. Décidant qu’une feinte de Wronski à deux mètres cinquante du sol était suffisante pour prouver ses capacités, il redressa donc son balai au-dessus de la tête de Harry. Il avait eu raison de se méfier, l’engin était bien moins réactif que ceux qu’il avait possédés et il aurait violemment percuté son amoureux. Et Drago avait assez fréquenté hôpitaux et infirmeries pour une vie entière, il comptait bien s’en tenir éloigné. Du moins en tant que patient.</p>
<p>               Drago mit pied à terre à quelques mètres de Harry et échangea un regard avec lui. Les émeraudes du Gryffondor brillaient de fierté et de désir, Drago en fut chamboulé et un éclair de chaleur se diffusa dans son bas-ventre. Le capitaine de l’équipe le ramena à ses préoccupations du moment en atterrissant également et en demandant aux autres de se rapprocher. Il lança un vif d’or programmé sur quinze minutes et laissa Cindy affronter Harry. Sans surprise, la jeune fille ne fit pas le poids. Max non plus. Et ce fut au tour de Drago.</p>
<p>            Juché à plusieurs mètres du sol, Harry face à lui, Drago regarda la petite balle dorée s’envoler des mains de Pritchard et disparaître dans les airs. Les conditions pour la repérer n’étaient vraiment pas optimales, mais il ferait de son mieux. Le temps allait passer très vite, mais le vif était paramétré pour se montrer aux joueurs régulièrement, afin que l’entraînement soit utile. Et en effet, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Drago distingua un éclair sur sa droite. Harry l’avait vu aussi et se lança en même temps que lui. Ils furent au coude à coude en un instant et les capacités du balai de Harry lui permirent de distancer Drago rapidement. Mais la petite balle se déroba.</p>
<p>            Le vif vint narguer Drago trois fois de plus et il poursuivit, systématiquement suivi puis rattrapé par son adversaire. Il n’avait aucune chance avec ce balai si la bataille pour le vif se faisait sur la vitesse. Cependant, après les quinze minutes, aucun d’entre eux n’avait pu refermer sa main sur la balle qui retourna sagement dans le poing du capitaine. Le blond rejoignit le sol, volant derrière Harry. Il savait qu’il avait indubitablement été meilleur que ses concurrents, comme en septembre. Mais cela suffirait-il ? Il chercha le regard du Gryffondor sans le trouver. Puis ce dernier s’éloigna avec Pritchard et ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes.</p>
<p>               Quand ils revinrent, Drago crut voir Harry lui faire signe que c’était gagné, mais il n’en était pas sûr. Les deux autres candidats se rapprochèrent de Drago sur demande du capitaine.</p>
<p>— Drago, tu as été le meilleur des trois. Mais si tu veux faire partie de l’équipe, il te faut un balai plus performant que cette vieillerie. Est-ce que c’est possible avant le match fin mai ?</p>
<p>— Heu oui, j’ai un Nimbus 2001 à Gringotts, répondit Drago automatiquement, sans réaliser ce que cela voulait dire.</p>
<p>— Très bien, tu fais officiellement partie de l’équipe ! Vous pouvez partir maintenant, je vais évaluer les aspirants-poursuiveurs et on aura pas le temps de faire un entraînement.</p>
<p>            Bouche bée, Drago observa Pritchard s’éloigner. Les deux autres candidats au poste d’attrapeur lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté et quittèrent le stade en chuchotant. Il n’avait toujours pas esquissé un geste quand Harry lui tapota doucement l’épaule.</p>
<p>— Félicitations !</p>
<p>— Je… je fais vraiment partie de l’équipe ?</p>
<p>— Oui, confirma Harry avec un immense sourire. Je vais pouvoir te faire mordre la poussière une dernière fois avant la fin de notre scolarité !</p>
<p>— Hé ! C’est ce qu’on verra, espèce de Gryffondor prétentieux, je ne me laisserais pas faire.</p>
<p>               Harry s'esclaffa et Drago fut soudain entouré de tous leurs amis qui avaient assisté aux sélections depuis les gradins. Il fut félicité de toute part et le petit groupe se dirigea naturellement vers le château en discutant et en riant. La vie sembla si simple et si légère à Drago à ce moment précis. Sans tout à fait les oublier, il occultait toutes les mauvaises expériences de l’année. Et ça faisait du bien !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Sur le chemin vers la Salle Commune de la Huitième Année, Harry sentit sa main être attrapée et fermement maintenue. Drago se tenait à ses côtés, rayonnant, et s’était apparemment décidé à se laisser un peu aller en public. En effet, à part lors de leur retour dimanche, Drago avait continué à être assez distant lorsqu’il y avait trop de monde aux alentours. Évidemment, il avait des petits gestes pour Harry quand ils étaient en comité restreint, mais rien d’extravagant. Le Gryffondor avait appris en discutant avec lui la veille au soir que le blond était peu à l’aise avec les démonstrations d’affection en public, que ça venait sûrement de son éducation, mais qu’il ne savait pas faire autrement. Il préférait ainsi que les gestes de Harry soient mesurés et qu’il se contente de zones très neutres, comme la tête, le bras, le dos. La nouveauté était que Drago lui avait permis de le faire sans lui demander à chaque fois, qu’ils soient seuls ou non.</p>
<p>               Harry était heureux que son petit-ami se sente de mieux en mieux. L’absence de risque de nouvelles agressions devait certainement jouer un grand rôle là-dedans. Et la situation générale s’était largement améliorée pour Drago même s’il recevait encore des regards noirs et quelques insultes. C’était cependant devenu suffisamment anecdotique pour que le blond n’en soit presque plus impacté. La plupart du temps, le blond était simplement ignoré par les autres, il valait mieux ça que d’être harcelé. Étrangement, ceux qui continuaient à le fixer avec mépris étaient le plus souvent des Serpentard. Ils lui faisaient sûrement payer le fait que leur Maison soit plus ou moins ostracisée par les trois autres. Harry avait pourtant bon espoir que les choses s’améliorent pour l’entente entre les Maisons.</p>
<p>               Ce fut en arrivant dans la Salle Commune que Harry réalisa qu’il laissait derrière lui des traces de boue, ses chaussures et le bas de sa robe de vol étaient dégoulinants de terre humide. Par ailleurs il était trempé des pieds à la tête. Et Drago n’était pas mieux loti. Le temps pluvieux avait fait quelques dégâts et Harry n’avait même pas pensé à faire un détour par les vestiaires.</p>
<p>— Allez prendre une douche, les gars, vous allez tout dégueulasser ! leur intima Ron qui était parvenu à la même conclusion.</p>
<p>               Et les deux jeunes hommes furent activement poussés en direction de l’escalier. Harry rit, amusé, et résista un peu, histoire d’embêter ses amis.</p>
<p>— Cesse tes enfantillages, Potter, le rabroua Drago en le tirant fermement.</p>
<p>— Oh, ça va monsieur le rabat-joie !</p>
<p>               Mais Harry se laissa faire. Comme il était doux de ne penser à rien d’autre que prendre un peu de plaisir à faire l’idiot… À profiter de la vie… Cette année scolaire, que Harry avait envisagé studieuse et sans souci, avait été beaucoup plus mouvementée que prévu. Et il en avait assez d’être en permanence dans les ennuis.</p>
<p>            Drago poussa la porte de la salle de bain commune et lâcha la main de Harry. Ce dernier entra à sa suite et s’arrêta face au miroir qui surplombait les lavabos. Il était dans un état déplorable, ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans son cou, ses vêtements étaient à tordre et une trace de terre lui maculait la joue droite.</p>
<p>               Il se tourna vers Drago qui avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller, n’étant pas dans un meilleur état. Harry laissa son regard parcourir intégralement le corps de son petit-ami et se sentit rapidement excité par la vision qu’il donnait. Drago avait ôté ses chaussures, ses jambières et garde-bras de protection, sa robe et son pull. Ses pieds nus dépassaient du pantalon beige et son t-shirt était humide de transpiration. Ses cheveux courts étaient ébouriffés et paraissaient plus foncés à cause de la pluie. Au nom de tous les Fondateurs, Drago était tellement bandant ! Et il n’en avait même pas conscience !</p>
<p>               Harry se força à détourner le regard avant que ses pensées lubriques ne posent problème, s’il pouvait éviter de se retrouver dur comme de la pierre devant le Serpentard, c’était préférable. Drago ne serait sûrement pas à l’aise et Harry serait frustré. À la place, il se retourna et entreprit de se déshabiller.</p>
<p>               Malheureusement pour Harry, Drago avait apparemment décidé de le torturer sans le savoir. Il ne lui restait que le pantalon quand le Serpentard se glissa contre lui, dans son dos. Drago n’avait conservé que son boxer et Harry sentait sa peau électriser la sienne. Le Serpentard l’entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule. Harry releva les yeux et croisa son regard à travers le miroir, un gris d’orage qui pétillait de bonheur.</p>
<p>— Tu as de la terre jusque là, chuchota Drago en lui caressant la joue incriminée.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur commencer à s’emballer. Il était définitivement mal barré si un simple effleurement le mettait déjà dans tous ses états.</p>
<p>               Drago se détacha et le fit tourner sur lui même pour être face à face. Avec des gestes lents, Harry le vit prendre une serviette, l’humidifier et frotter la peau sale. Puis le tissu éponge fut balancé dans un lavabo.</p>
<p>— C’est bien mieux comme ça. Je n’avais pas envie d’avaler de la boue en t’embrassant.</p>
<p>               Stupéfait, Harry se retrouva bientôt couvert de légers baisers donnés du bout des lèvres, sur le front, le nez, les joues et enfin la bouche. Drago lui passa une main dans les cheveux, refermant son poing sur les boucles indisciplinées, et la deuxième glissa dans le dos de Harry. Ce dernier inspira fort par le nez et se laissa aller dans le baiser. C’était la première fois que Drago était aussi entreprenant et Harry n’allait pas s’en plaindre. Se souvenant qu’il avait maintenant le droit de le toucher sans demander il glissa ses doigts à l’arrière de la tête du blond et joua avec les mèches fines, puis plaqua ses mains dans son dos.</p>
<p>               Drago fit soudain pointer sa langue pour quémander le plein accès à Harry et le brun ne put qu’obéir. Son rythme cardiaque crevait maintenant le plafond et son pantalon commença à devenir étroit. Et son petit-ami ne s’arrêta pas là, le poussant doucement jusqu’à ce que Harry se cogne aux lavabos. Ce dernier n’en pouvait plus, l’excitation montait trop, sa braguette allait craquer, et quand Drago prit son visage en coupe et se coula contre lui, sans cesser un seul instant de l’embrasser, Harry dut se résoudre à arrêter là.</p>
<p>               Harry recula la tête, rompant le baiser, et repoussa doucement Drago, imposant une légère distance entre eux. Il attrapa sa main et se perdit dans ses iris couleur mercure.</p>
<p>— Navré Drago, c’est trop pour moi. J’ai peur d’avoir des gestes que tu n’es pas prêt à recevoir.</p>
<p>— Je t’excite ?</p>
<p>— Je t'autorise à baisser les yeux pour vérifier ça, plaisanta Harry.</p>
<p>— Désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que ça serait si difficile pour toi. Mon propre désir commence juste à revenir et je me suis laissé emporter.</p>
<p>— Ça ne fait rien. Je vais prendre ma douche seul cette fois-ci, ça nous évitera un moment gênant, conclut Harry en l’embrassant fugacement sur la joue avant d’aller s’enfermer dans une cabine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 15, en espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous êtes soulagés que Harry et Drago soient sains et saufs ! Je serais ravie d’avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre :)<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 12 novembre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre : « Folles révisions, Quidditch et douche coquine », ça promet n’est-ce pas ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapitre 16 — Folles révisions, Quidditch et douche coquine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Un grand merci pour les reviews et les kudos !</p>
<p>Bon, ce chapitre est hyper bien résumé par son titre, je n’en dis pas beaucoup plus. A part qu’à partir de ce chapitre, la température va grimper et ne pas vraiment redescendre ;)</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 16 </strong>
  <strong>— Folles révisions, Quidditch et douche coquine</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 24 mai 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            L'ultime cours de soutien de l’année arrivait à son terme. En effet, même si les examens ne démarraient que le 5 juin, McGonagall avait décidé de mettre fin à leurs cours le vendredi 26 mai, leur laissant une semaine pour se reposer. Le dernier mois de l’année s’achevait. Il avait été très intense en révisions. Les professeurs avaient été sans pitié, poussant leurs élèves de la Huitième année dans leurs retranchements. Ils n’avaient pas eu moins de deux examens blancs théoriques par matière en quatre semaines. La deuxième session n’étant pas encore terminée.</p>
<p>               Draco avait eu du mal à trouver du temps pour récupérer son balai à Gringotts, puisqu’il avait besoin de l’accord de la directrice, et être accompagné par quelqu’un. Même Harry avait hésité quelques instants à sacrifier une heure, ce qu’il avait cependant fait avec plaisir.</p>
<p>            Le blond, qui avait eu envie de solitude pendant tous ces mois à devoir être escorté partout, en avait maintenant eu plus qu’il n’en avait souhaité, chacun révisait dans son coin, tout le temps ! Les amis ne se parlaient plus que pendant les repas, et encore, les plus assidus ne quittaient pas leurs livres.</p>
<p>            Et en plus des ASPIC, Drago avait en permanence en tête l’enquête et sa plainte. Le chef des Aurors l’avait tenu au courant régulièrement de l’avancée des choses, sans les détails pour préserver le secret de l’instruction. Peu de temps après leur retour à l’école, un premier courrier lui avait indiqué que la demande d’utilisation de Veritaserum était encore en cours d’approbation. Ainsi les Aurors avaient été obligés de relâcher, après quatre jours de détention, tous les élèves arrêtés, maintenant assignés à domicile sans baguette, excepté Justin Finch-Fletchley. Un deuxième courrier le 8 mai l’avait informé que le Magenmagot autorisait le Veritaserum pour l’audition du principal accusé. Une troisième lettre arrivée la veille lui disait que les interrogatoires de Justin Finch-Fletchley étaient achevés, qu’il restait en détention provisoire au vu de ses confessions et qu’une demande de mandats pour arrêter tous les complices était en cours, ainsi que pour l’utilisation de Veritaserum également. Robards précisait tout de même que cette dernière demande risquait d’être rejetée pour la majorité des accusés, sauf sûrement pour ceux impliqués dans la tentative de viol. </p>
<p>           </p>
<p>               La fièvre des révisions et la fébrilité qui en découlait avaient contaminé tous les étudiants, même ceux qui étaient plutôt sereins habituellement. Il était maintenant difficile de savoir qui de Hermione, Seamus, Blaise ou Padma était la·e plus stressé·e. Cela avait impacté tous les moments de leurs vies, même les plus insolites.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Mardi 16 mai 2000</em>
</p>
<p><em>               Drago se r</em><em>éveilla en sursaut, étouffant de chaleur, suant comme après un entraînement de Quidditch intense. Il reprit ses esprits en respirant lentement, comptant les secondes, comme Harry lui avait montré une fois pour juguler les bouffées d’angoisse. Puis Drago jeta un </em>Tempus<em> et constata qu’il n’était que trois heures du matin. Il se recoucha en soupirant et tenta de se rendormir. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>               Une heure plus tard, il réveilla Harry, n’arrivant pas à apaiser son esprit après cet affreux rêve. Les deux garçons s’assirent l’un en face de l’autre sur le petit lit, assez proches pour que leurs genoux se touchent, et Drago se confia sur son cauchemar. Il avait revécu la tentative de meurtre, mais elle se finissait beaucoup moins bien puisque Harry y laissait la vie en le sauvant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Ce n’est qu’un mauvais rêve, Drago. Tout va bien maintenant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— C’est la première fois que j’en rêve. Au moment de me coucher, j’ai réalisé que ça faisait pile un mois que c’était arrivé, ça a dû me travailler. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— C’est normal, tu sais, le rassura encore une fois Harry en lui caressant la joue avec douceur. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Drago se pencha en avant pour embrasser son petit-ami. Il quémanda rapidement l’accès à la bouche de Harry avec sa langue. Ce dernier le laissa faire et répondit avec ferveur. Harry vint glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et Drago frissonna de plaisir en sentant ses doigts agripper fermement les mèches. Il avait découvert récemment que ce geste l’émoustillait. Il repoussa Harry en arrière pour qu’il soit allongé sur le dos et se coula contre lui, l’une de ses cuisses se glissant entre les jambes du brun. Drago savait qu’il allait exciter son petit-ami. Mais il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et désiré à ce moment précis alors il se laissa aller. Et il verrait bien où ça le mènerait. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Appuyé sur ses avant-bras, Drago explorait le visage de Harry. Il avait quitté sa bouche et l’embrassait partout où il pouvait, finissant par atterrir dans son cou, léchant délicatement sa clavicule avant de la mordiller. Les mains de Harry avaient depuis longtemps migré dans son dos et étaient passées sous le t-shirt de Drago. Ce dernier avait ressenti un frisson désagréable quand c’était arrivé, mais le plaisir avait pris le dessus et il avait ignoré la petite alarme qui s’était allumée dans son cerveau. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago remonta le cou de Harry jusqu’à la base de sa mâchoire et mordilla tout du long. Les ongles de Harry griffaient légèrement Drago et il aimait ça. Alors qu’il reprenait les lèvres pleines du brun, ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement et Drago constata qu’il était dur contre sa cuisse. Lui-même se sentait excité par la situation et le ressentait physiquement, même si un besoin de retenue criait en arrière-plan dans sa tête. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Au bout d’un moment, Harry entreprit de dévorer également le cou de son amoureux, ses mains se déplacèrent sur ses cotes, et Drago le sentit légèrement bouger les hanches en dessous de lui. Alors qu’il ne ressentait jusque là qu’un désir grandissant, la petite alarme de Drago se mit à hurler quand Harry laissa échapper qu’il avait envie de lui. Drago se redressa, toute excitation retombée, la peur avait repris ses droits. Et la colère d’être contrôlée par elle pointa le bout de son nez.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Désolé Harry, je ne peux pas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Oh, Drago, c’est à moi de m’excuser ! J’ai momentanément oublié tes limites, je suis vraiment navré.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— C’est moi qui ai initié les choses, tu ne pouvais pas deviner quand ça deviendrait trop pour moi. Moi-même, je ne savais pas où j’allais. J’aimerais tellement que ce soit différent !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago avait le cœur serré et l’estomac noué par cette retenue que son esprit imposait à son corps. Il se rendait compte que c’était uniquement psychologique et même si les choses évoluaient, il se sentait frustré, énervé. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se laisser aller et satisfaire son amoureux, qui attendait avec patience depuis des mois qu’il soit prêt. S’il l’était seulement un jour. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— On a tout le temps, Drago. Ça prendrait des années que ça ne changerait rien pour moi, d’accord ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Si tu le dis…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago appréciait que Harry tente de le consoler, mais il n’en était pas moins énervé et frustré de la situation. Il allait encore moins pouvoir trouver le sommeil après tout ça. Alors il proposa à Harry de réviser un peu. Contre toute attente, ce dernier accepta en riant, expliquant que ça l’aiderait à débander plus vite de lire ses cours de Potions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>                Le petit matin et leurs colocataires de dortoir les trouv</em>
  <em>èrent endormis sur leurs parchemins froissés.</em>
</p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Samedi 20 mai 2000</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Harry r</em>
  <em>évisait. Il était deux heures du matin et Harry révisait. Il n’avait jamais imaginé un jour travailler jusqu’au milieu de la nuit. Et pourtant c’était exactement ce qu’il faisait. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l’impression de ne rien savoir du tout. Les premiers examens blancs avaient cependant été abordables et il avait reçu de bonnes notes. Mais la deuxième session aurait lieu la semaine suivante et il pensait avoir de nouveau tout oublié. Particulièrement en Potions. Même, il s’était grandement amélioré, grâce à Drago. Ses préparations étaient maintenant d’une qualité très honorable, mais les connaissances théoriques étaient toujours un problème pour lui. Il relisait ses notes sur la fabrication du Felix Felicis et eut un affreux doute. Ce qu’il avait inscrit n’était pas clair du tout et il maudit son écriture abominable. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Harry tergiversa presque une demi-heure, mais l’affolement prit le dessus et il traversa le dortoir pour aller réveiller Drago. L’idée était stupide, le blond pouvait très bien lui répondre le lendemain, mais Harry ne pourrait pas se rendormir sans savoir. Il tira d’un coup les rideaux du lit du Serpentard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Drago !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Hein ? Quoi ? sursauta Drago, alarmé.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— C’est en poudre ou en miettes qu’il faut mettre la coquille d’œuf d’Occamy ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Putain, Potter, mais c’est le milieu de la nuit, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s’énerva Drago en s’asseyant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Harry rassembla ses esprits pour mieux se faire comprendre.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Dans la préparation du Felix Felicis, il faut réduire en poudre ou en miettes la coquille d’œuf d’Occamy ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— En poudre, sombre abruti ! J’arrive pas à croire que tu m’aies réveillé pour ça !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Désolé, je relisais mes cours et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil avec ce doute… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Va dormir au lieu de me faire chier !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Désolé encore, bonne nuit Drago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>— Bonne nuit Harry, soupira Drago en se rallongeant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>                Le matin r</em><em>évéla un Harry totalement déphasé à cause de ses révisions une partie de la nuit. Drago, quant à lui, était excédé par les agissements de son petit-ami, il n’avait pas pu trouver de nouveau le sommeil avant un long moment, les cours lui trottant en tête en boucle. Les plus vaillants des élèves, ceux qui s’étaient levés tôt, purent également constater que Hermione s’était endormie sur une des tables de la Salle Commune, la tête sur un livre de Runes, la main tenant encore une plume qui avait bavé sur le parchemin juste en dessous. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dimanche 28 mai 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Le dernier dimanche du mois de mai était resplendissant : le soleil brillait, une légère brise soufflait, la température était juste agréable. Tout était parfait pour le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard qui n’allait pas tarder à débuter.</p>
<p>               Harry entra sur le terrain avec ses coéquipiers, en fin de colonne comme toujours, à la place de l’attrapeur. Ils se mirent en ligne face aux adversaires en robe vert et argent. Drago se trouvait ainsi à quelques mètres de lui et Harry bouillait d’anticipation. Un tout dernier affrontement, haut dans le ciel, pour clôturer leur scolarité. Il ne doutait pas que le Serpentard ne lui ferait pas de cadeau, mais cette fois ça serait sans coup bas. Le premier vrai match finalement.</p>
<p>               Pendant que les capitaines des deux équipes se serraient la main sous les cris de la foule en liesse, Harry fit un petit geste à Drago pour l’encourager. Il lui répondit et ce fut le moment de s’envoler sur leurs balais. Une fois en place, madame Bibine siffla et les balles fusèrent : les cognards et le vif s’extirpant de la boîte et le souaffle lancé haut dans le ciel. La bataille pour cette dernière balle commença immédiatement, mais Harry ne s’en préoccupa pas. Il fit un tour de terrain du regard, le vif d’or n’était pas en vue.</p>
<p>               Harry s’approcha de Drago tout en cherchant la petite balle, le blond la pistant aussi. Ce n’était pas très réglementaire, mais il voulait juste s’assurer que tout allait bien avant que le vrai affrontement commence.</p>
<p>— Drago, ça a été avec l’équipe ce matin ?</p>
<p>— Comme d’habitude, ils ont été insupportables. Pritchard fait son possible pour minimiser le rejet des autres, mais il n’est pas non plus particulièrement chaleureux. Il s’est fait chahuter pour m’avoir donné le poste, apparemment.</p>
<p>               Harry n’était pas étonné. Drago lui avait confié que l’équipe de Serpentard ne lui adressait pas la parole pendant les entraînements ou alors pour lui faire des reproches. Le capitaine était plus sympathique, mais comme il était lui aussi stressé par ses BUSE à venir, il ne gérait plus très bien ses coéquipiers. Le Gryffondor s’inquiéta un peu que les choses aient dégénéré pendant le briefing d’avant-match.</p>
<p>— Ils ne t’ont pas menacé ou quoi ?</p>
<p>— Pas sérieusement, non. T’inquiète pas, ils sont juste aux abois parce que la Coupe se joue sur ce match et qu’ils ne me font pas confiance. Tu me laisses gagner ? tenta Drago avec une moue adorable.</p>
<p>— Certainement pas, Malefoy ! pouffa Harry. Allez, bonne chance !</p>
<p>            Harry s’éloigna de son petit-ami, ne voulant pas trop attirer les regards sur eux. Ils étaient là pour se disputer le vif, pas pour papoter. Et malgré tout l’amour qu’il avait pour le blond, Harry ne le laisserait pas gagner, question de fierté. Il faudrait qu’il soit meilleur que lui, c’était tout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Une demi-heure avait passé, les buts s’enchaînaient de chaque côté avec une légère avance pour Serpentard. Mais Harry n’avait pas vu le vif une seule fois. Drago avait bien tenté une feinte une fois, mais Harry ne s’était pas laissé prendre. Et il commençait à s’ennuyer à tourner en rond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La demi-heure suivante avait permis à Harry et Drago d’apercevoir des éclairs dorés à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois que l’un d’eux se lançait dans sa direction, l’éclat disparaissait. Harry se demandait si la balle allait finir par montrer le bout de son nez avant que leurs adversaires atteignent les cent cinquante points. Et ce n’était pas impossible, Serpentard avait déjà marqué neuf buts, contre quatre pour Gryffondor. Et ça compliquerait grandement les choses si c’était le cas.</p>
<p>               Tout à coup, le vif passa à deux mètres de Harry, si vite qu’il le vit à peine. Un coup d’œil dans son dos lui apprit que Drago aussi l’avait vu. Le blond était loin alors Harry ne le surveilla pas et se lança à la poursuite de la balle. Le vif monta droit vers le ciel et Harry le suivit en chandelle. L’air lui fouettait le visage, rosissant ses joues, accélérant les battements de son cœur. Merlin, ce qu’il aimait voler ! Cette sensation de totale liberté était si puissante, cela lui rappelait que la vie était géniale.</p>
<p>               La balle changea tout à coup de direction et fit un grand arc de cercle vers le bas, avantageant Drago qui arrivait enfin. Harry freina brutalement en s’accrochant fermement à son balai et vira de bord avec un looping. Il se retrouva derrière le Nimbus 2001 du blond qui jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers lui.</p>
<p>               Le vif fonçait maintenant vers les buts de Gryffondor, même s’ils en étaient encore loin. Harry accéléra pour remonter au niveau de Drago.</p>
<p>               Les deux attrapeurs déboulèrent dans l’espace de jeu à toute vitesse, poursuivant le vif, au coude à coude, la main déjà tendue vers la balle qui paraissait vouloir passer dans le plus haut des trois anneaux. À seulement cinq mètres des buts, Harry croisa le regard de Ron qui les observait, il semblait inquiet et ne savait pas s’il devait se pousser ou non. Mais le vif changea encore de direction. Harry vira de bord, Drago également. Le Serpentard ne se laissait effectivement pas faire et mettait toutes ses forces dans la course poursuite. Harry transpirait sous le soleil et sous son uniforme de vol.</p>
<p>               Les deux équipes étaient fascinées par les deux attrapeurs qui tournoyaient en plein milieu des autres joueurs, l’attention portée uniquement sur le vif qui ne faisait que monter et descendre. L’un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard profita de l’occasion pour venir marquer le dixième but de son équipe. C’était malin, Ron n’était pas entièrement attentif. Une immense clameur s’envola dans les airs, la tribune de Serpentard criant de bonheur. Harry fut un instant déconcentré et croisa le regard de Drago, juste derrière lui, qui souriait franchement. Ce dernier força un peu et remonta au niveau de Harry pour lui parler.</p>
<p>— On va gagner, Potter !</p>
<p>— C’est ce qu’on verra, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry en changeant une nouvelle fois de direction en même temps que le vif d’or.</p>
<p>               La balle se faisait désirer, mais restait dans leur champ de vision. La voix d’Ivy, l’une de leurs batteuses, hurla tout à coup.</p>
<p>— Harry ! Attention ! Cognard !</p>
<p>               Harry tourna la tête, perdant de vue le vif d’or, aperçut la balle de fer, freina et fut frôlé par une batte qui renvoya au loin le cognard qui l’avait pris pour cible. Ivy lui sourit et il lui répondit, avant de reporter son attention sur le reste du terrain. Drago poursuivait toujours le vif qui avait quitté l’espace de jeu pour voler à droite à gauche, montant en altitude. Le Serpentard était proche d’elle, mais pas assez pour que tout espoir soit perdu.</p>
<p>               Harry fit une volte et lança son Éclair de feu à pleine puissance, tenant fermement le manche. Il avait rarement eu besoin de faire une pointe de vitesse depuis une faible allure et l’accélération le scotcha. Un pic d’adrénaline enflamma ses veines et Harry hurla de rire. Il prenait un pari risqué en visant plus haut et plus à droite que là où se trouvait actuellement la balle, mais il irait plus vite ainsi. Il avait estimé que s’il suivait les circonvolutions du vif, Drago l’attraperait avant lui. Or, avec son balai qui était plus puissant, il avait une petite chance de remonter à son niveau. Harry croisa les doigts pour que le vif d’or ne ralentisse pas.</p>
<p>               Comme un boulet de canon, Harry fonça, rectifiant légèrement sa direction plusieurs fois. Il n’existait plus rien autour de lui que cette balle et son adversaire, les bruits de la foule et les commentaires au micro avaient disparu, il ne les entendait plus. Alors que le brun était à cinq mètres du vif, celui-ci fit un brusque écart à gauche, avantageant Drago. Harry vit ce dernier suivre le mouvement, à environ un mètre cinquante de la balle, et tendre la main. Drago devait être au maximum des capacités de son balai et Harry tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se trouvait derrière Drago, et la seule solution pour avoir le vif était périlleuse. Mais la vie ne valait pas le coup si l’on ne prenait pas de risques !</p>
<p>               Harry accéléra de nouveau, montant à près de deux cent kilomètres-heure, et visa un point juste au-dessus de Drago. Il le rattrapa en deux secondes, frôla ses cheveux et arriva au niveau du vif, un mètre en dessous de lui. Il lâcha le balai, bascula la tête en bas, se tenant uniquement avec les jambes croisées sur la branche volante, effleura les doigts de Drago qui s’apprêtait à attraper la balle et referma sa main sur le vif.</p>
<p>— Putain, Potter ! l’entendit-il jurer.</p>
<p>               Harry jubilait ! Cette fois ça avait vraiment été à la dernière seconde. Il se redressa sur son balai, ralentit et leva haut la main. Les hurlements de la foule lui parvinrent et il se sentit empli d’un bonheur infini. L'ultime vif d'or de sa scolarité vibrait dans son poing, chèrement gagné. Il eut une pensée pour son père, qui avait été le meilleur attrapeur de sa génération et était si heureux qu’il lui ait transmis ce don. Il espérait que ses parents étaient fiers de lui.</p>
<p>               Il tourna la tête vers Drago qui était resté à proximité. Harry trouva que son air renfrogné était adorable. Il s’approcha de lui lentement, lui laissant l’opportunité de partir bouder dans son coin. Ce qu’il ne fit pas. Cela l’étonna, l’ancien Drago Malefoy était très mauvais joueur et Harry ne pensait pas qu’il avait aussi changé sur ce point.</p>
<p>— Drago ?</p>
<p>— Quoi ? grommela Drago en évitant sciemment son regard.</p>
<p>— Tu m’en veux ?</p>
<p>— Un peu quand même… J’étais certain de l’avoir cette fois !</p>
<p>— Je ne pensais pas arriver à l’attraper avant toi non plus, tu sais. C’était vraiment un coup de poker.</p>
<p>— Un quoi ?</p>
<p>— C’est une expression moldue pour dire que j’ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Désolé…</p>
<p>— C’est pas grave, je m’attendais pas à des miracles avant ce match de toute manière.</p>
<p>— Et pourtant tu as été un adversaire redoutable, je t’assure.</p>
<p>— Merci, Harry.</p>
<p>               Harry plaça son balai tout contre celui de Drago et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres avant de descendre lentement vers le sol du stade. Les vivats de la foule lui rendirent le sourire, qu’il avait momentanément perdu face à son amoureux déçu. Il mit pied à terre et fut porté en triomphe par son équipe. Les Serpentard en revanche tiraient la tronche et Harry espéra qu’ils ne s’en prendraient pas à leur attrapeur. Ce dernier atterrit à quelques mètres de ses coéquipiers et resta à distance, cela rassura un peu le Gryffondor. Harry perdit de vue Drago alors que tout le monde le poussait vers les vestiaires, en riant et en chantant à tue-tête qu’ils avaient gagné.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry et Ron retiraient leur tenue de vol, un sourire encore sur les lèvres. Ce dernier match assurait la victoire des Gryffondor pour la Coupe de Quidditch, et même s’ils n’en faisaient plus vraiment partie, c’était agréable.</p>
<p>               Harry était particulièrement content d’avoir joué contre Drago. Enfin un adversaire à sa taille. Ce n’était pas que les autres attrapeurs qu’il avait affrontés étaient mauvais, mais clairement Harry avait un bien meilleur niveau et il le savait.</p>
<p>               Ron se rhabilla aussi vite qu’il s’était déshabillé, se lança un sort de nettoyage et rangea toutes ses affaires en vrac dans son casier.</p>
<p>— Dis donc, tu m’as l’air bien pressé !</p>
<p>— Je ne veux pas faire attendre Hermione trop longtemps.</p>
<p>— Elle peut bien patienter quinze minutes quand même ? s’étonna Harry.</p>
<p>— Je ne veux pas rater l’occasion qui se présente. Ne lui dis surtout pas que je t’en ai parlé, mais apparemment ça l’a excitée de me voir jouer.</p>
<p>— Ah ah ah, oui, je peux comprendre ton empressement, rigola Harry.</p>
<p>— On se retrouve plus tard à la fête des Gryffondor ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr.</p>
<p>               La porte des vestiaires s’ouvrit au moment où Ron allait en sortir. C’était Drago, son sac de Quidditch à la main, toujours en tenue.</p>
<p>— Je peux venir me doucher ici ? Ils sont vraiment imbuvables chez les Serpentard. Pritchard doit amèrement regretter de m'avoir fait jouer, vu qu’en plus on a perdu.</p>
<p>— Pas de problème.</p>
<p>— J’y vais, soyez sages, les salua Ron en sortant des vestiaires.</p>
<p>— C’est moi ou il vient de nous faire un clin d’œil ?</p>
<p>               Harry eut un fou rire.</p>
<p>— Ron est persuadé qu’on couche ensemble depuis des mois. Alors comme on est seuls, tu vois.</p>
<p>— Tu ne lui as pas dit ?</p>
<p>— Il n’a pas besoin de connaître le détail de ma vie sexuelle. Je le laisse croire ce qu’il veut.</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé, Harry, s’excusa Drago en s’asseyant sur le banc à côté de lui.</p>
<p>— On en a déjà parlé, tu n'as pas à l'être. On a tout notre temps.</p>
<p>— Ça te manque ?</p>
<p>— Je ne peux pas dire non, ça serait mentir. Et je ne dois pas dire de mensonges...</p>
<p>               Harry fit une pause en caressant distraitement la cicatrice sur sa main.</p>
<p>— Mais j’ai deux mains, beaucoup d’imagination et un plug caché dans ma table de nuit. C’est bien suffisant pour patienter, termina-t-il avec un sourire.</p>
<p>               Drago resta bouche bée. Harry était content de son petit effet.</p>
<p>— Tu… tu te masturbes souvent en pensant à moi ?</p>
<p>— Assez oui, avoua Harry.</p>
<p>               Et encore, il ne précisa pas que cela avait commencé avant même qu’ils soient ensemble. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Drago avec douceur. Un baiser léger, mais long et appuyé, comme le blond aimait. Il était curieux de savoir où en était son petit-ami à ce sujet. Ils discutaient assez facilement de ce genre de choses maintenant et cela rassurait Harry que Drago pouvait en parler.</p>
<p>— Et toi ?</p>
<p>— Ça fait seulement quelques semaines que j’y arrive de nouveau, après les sélections d’attrapeurs pour Serpentard. Le désir est revenu doucement à partir de ce moment-là et tu en es entièrement responsable.</p>
<p>               Harry se mit à rire. C’était plutôt flatteur d'avoir confirmation qu’il excitait Drago, même un petit peu.</p>
<p>— Ravi de le savoir. Plus sérieusement, je suis content que tu ailles mieux, que tu reprennes possession de ton corps, que tu acceptes de nouveau de te faire plaisir. C’est très encourageant.</p>
<p>— Je pense que savoir les coupables loin d’ici m’a fait passer un cap.</p>
<p>               Drago se pencha vers Harry pour l’embrasser. Un baiser plus long et avec plus de passion que celui que Harry lui avait donné juste avant. Drago laissa sa langue jouer sur les lèvres du Gryffondor qui ne bougeait pas. Le brun savait que Drago appréciait de pouvoir gérer l’intensité des baisers et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Par contre, cela avait tendance à l’exciter terriblement, il fallait qu’il se change les idées.</p>
<p>— Il est temps de me laver. Je pue la transpiration, tu m’as donné du fil à retordre là-haut. Tu prends ta douche avec moi ? proposa Harry une fois le baiser terminé.</p>
<p>— Si tu veux.</p>
<p>               Harry acheva de se déshabiller et Drago commença à ôter les nombreux éléments de sa tenue de Quidditch. Harry décida de retirer tous ses vêtements cette fois, puis il attrapa sa serviette et sa trousse de toilette.</p>
<p>— Je vais allumer l’eau chaude, tu me rejoins ?</p>
<p>— Tu veux y aller tout nu ? s’inquiéta Drago.</p>
<p>— Après ce match intense, je préfère. Tu peux rester en boxer. Pour ma part, je n’ai pas de problème à être à poil devant toi. Mais si ça te gêne vraiment trop, je peux me rhabiller.</p>
<p>— Ça va aller, répondit Drago après un temps d’hésitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Harry avait laissé Drago finir de se déshabiller et était parti. Le blond entendit l’eau chaude clapoter sur le carrelage. Il termina de retirer son pantalon, prit ses affaires de douche et le rejoignit.</p>
<p>               Harry se tenait sous la pluie tombant du pommeau de douche, les mains dans les cheveux, les yeux fermés. Il dégoulinait de partout. Drago ne put s’empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy. Et finalement le voir nu ne lui posait pas de problème. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ce genre de chose, mais il constatait qu’il était apparemment prêt pour ça. Il avait vraiment progressé très vite depuis l’arrestation de Finch-Fletchley et de sa bande, il se sentait de nouveau bien dans son corps et appréciait du coup celui de Harry.</p>
<p>— Je te lave les cheveux ? proposa Harry en rouvrant les yeux.</p>
<p>— Avec plaisir.</p>
<p>               Drago avait appris à aimer être lavé et massé par Harry. Depuis la toute première fois, c’était devenu progressivement une habitude entre eux, bien avant d’être ensemble. Ce fait n’avait pas changé leur rituel. Drago se laissa envahir par les sensations de bien-être. Les doigts de Harry détendirent ses muscles de la nuque et après ce match intense cela lui fit encore plus de bien que d’habitude.</p>
<p>— Je peux te rendre la pareille, cette fois ? suggéra Drago une fois ses cheveux rincés.</p>
<p>— J’aimerais beaucoup, merci.</p>
<p>               Drago prit un peu du shampoing de Harry et l’étala sur les cheveux noirs. Il passa les doigts partout dans les mèches rebelles et fit mousser le liquide. Ça sentait bon, un léger parfum floral. Drago réalisa que c’était cette même odeur sur sa propre tête. Que Harry avait toujours utilisé son shampoing sur lui. C’était une idée agréable.</p>
<p>               Drago s’appliqua à laver consciencieusement l’épaisse masse de cheveux, tout en massant doucement le crâne, jusqu’à la nuque. Il espérait faire aussi bien que Harry. Il ne découvrait pas la nature des mèches de son petit-ami, ayant eu maintes fois l’occasion d'y passer ses doigts, mais c’était différent avec l’eau et le savon. C’était très agréable d’être à cette place.</p>
<p>               De très légers sons de contentement échappèrent à Harry tandis que Drago finissait de masser sa tête. Drago fut flatté de cette réaction. Il réalisa que ce type d’attention pouvait être très excitant.</p>
<p>— Tu m’avais jamais dit à quel point c’était érotique de faire ce genre de choses !</p>
<p>— J’en voyais pas l’intérêt, tu n’étais pas prêt à entendre ça. Et pour le coup, j’ai toujours fait ça dans une optique de détente, j’ai jamais eu d’arrières pensés.</p>
<p>               Drago rinça la chevelure brune qui commençait à être plutôt longue. Il se demandait si Harry allait les laisser pousser encore longtemps. Lui-même avait retrouvé une longueur qu’il trouvait acceptable. Puis, il se déplaça vers l’entrée de la cabine de douche dans l’optique de récupérer son savon pour le corps. Il ne put s’empêcher de noter que Harry avait une belle érection.</p>
<p>— Visiblement ça ne te fait pas le même effet quand on échange les rôles, remarqua-t-il en souriant.</p>
<p>— T'inquiète, je m’en occuperai tout à l'heure. Mais tu sais, tes mains sur moi ça ne peut que me faire bander, taquina Harry.</p>
<p>            Drago attrapa son savon et se nettoya de son côté, comme d’habitude quand ils prenaient des douches ensemble. Mais cette fois-ci, il s’autorisa des regards en coin en direction de Harry. Et il vit que ce dernier semblait faire de même. Et que ça n’arrangeait visiblement pas son sexe dressé. Drago se sentait flatté en réalité. C’était nouveau et c’était agréable. Il savait pourtant que Harry le désirait, mais le constater par lui-même donnait une autre dimension à l’information.</p>
<p>               Ils se rincèrent à tour de rôle sous l’eau chaude. Drago n’avait pas très envie de sortir de la douche, il aimait tellement ces moments de détente. Encore plus avec Harry.</p>
<p>— Drago, j’ai un petit souci dont je dois m’occuper. Est-ce que tu préfères m’attendre dans le vestiaire ou à la Salle Commune ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l’aise.</p>
<p>               Drago hésita sur la réponse qu’il allait lui donner. Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment envie de laisser Harry seul ? Harry accepterait-il qu’il reste avec lui ? Il allait tenter le coup, il aviserait ensuite.</p>
<p>— Je peux rester ?</p>
<p>               Harry le regarda, l’air perdu, et Drago pouvait presque imaginer les neurones s’agiter sous la boîte crânienne pour essayer de comprendre.</p>
<p>— Oui, tu peux m’attendre dans le vestiaire, je promets de faire vite, répondit finalement le Gryffondor.</p>
<p>               Évidemment, il n’avait pas saisi la question. En même temps, c’était plutôt inattendu comme demande.</p>
<p>— Non, je veux savoir si je peux rester avec toi. Je peux te regarder ? précisa Drago en rougissant légèrement.</p>
<p>— Oh Merlin… haleta Harry. Oui, tu peux.</p>
<p>               Drago se sentit heureux et privilégié de pouvoir rester. Il avait envie de renouer avec la sexualité et c’était une façon de faire. Il avait toujours aimé voir ses — rares — partenaires se caresser, même si peu étaient à l’aise avec l’idée. Cela demandait une grande confiance, en soi-même, et en l’autre.</p>
<p>— Merci, Harry.</p>
<p>               Drago s’appuya sur un côté de la petite cabine et observa Harry. Vu la taille de l’endroit, ils étaient séparés par moins de deux mètres. Le Gryffondor s’adossa au mur du fond de la douche, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il commença par se caresser lentement le corps, le torse, s’attarda sur les tétons. Drago sentit déjà son souffle et son cœur accélérer à l'observer ainsi. </p>
<p>— J’ai jamais fait ça, mais te voir me regarder ça m’excite comme un malade. Si tu es mal à l’aise, dis-le-moi.</p>
<p>— Non, j’ai envie de rester, vraiment. C’est quelque chose que j’aimais beaucoup, avant, rassura Drago.</p>
<p>               Cette phrase fit gémir Harry et sourire Drago.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor entoura son sexe de la main droite et entama de lentes caresses, l’autre continuant à parcourir son corps. Drago ne le quittait pas des yeux et Harry chercha à croiser son regard. Il n’avait pas ses lunettes et le blond savait qu’il ne percevait pas les détails de son visage. Cependant, son regard était si intense alors qu’il fixait Drago. Ce dernier commença à durcir et cela dut finir par se voir dans le boxer, car Harry lui sourit en baissant les yeux vers cette partie de son corps.</p>
<p>— Tu es sûr que je peux faire ce que je veux ? demanda Harry.</p>
<p>— Oui. J’ai envie de savoir comment tu te masturbes quand tu penses à moi.</p>
<p>               Harry hocha la tête pour signifier qu’il avait compris. Drago le vit s’accroupir, la main toujours sur son membre qu’il caressait lentement. Le brun passa son autre main entre ses jambes et inséra un doigt dans son anus. Il se mordit les lèvres de plaisir et Drago se sentit d’un coup très à l’étroit dans son vêtement. Cela devenait inconfortable, d’autant plus qu’il était complètement trempé.</p>
<p>               Drago ne savait pas si Harry était conscient de l’effet qu’il lui faisait, mais il semblait agir comme s’il était seul. Il inséra un deuxième doigt et poursuivit ses petits mouvements. Son autre main continuait de lents va-et-vient.</p>
<p>               Harry ferma les yeux, la tête légèrement en arrière, s’appuyant contre le mur. Sa bouche s’entrouvrit pour mieux respirer, son souffle était maintenant rapide et haché. Son visage avait pris une coloration rosée et reflétait un plaisir intense.</p>
<p>               Drago ne put s’empêcher de gémir tellement cette vision était érotique, Harry rouvrit les paupières.</p>
<p>— Si tu as envie, ne te gêne pas pour moi. Je peux refermer les yeux si tu préfères, proposa Harry d’une voix suave.</p>
<p>               Drago était maintenant loin du stade où il se sentait gêné. Il retira son boxer alors que le Gryffondor le fixait. Quel soulagement d'être enfin libéré de sa prison de tissu ! Son membre était dur et dressé.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard respira à fond pour faire taire la pointe de stress qui s’était invité. Il crevait d’envie de se caresser et tenta de se dire que c’était exactement comme quand il était seul. Il conserva ses yeux sur Harry qui n’avait pas cessé ses activités et attrapa finalement son membre. Drago instaura tout de suite un rythme rapide, il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement tellement il était excité.</p>
<p>— Oh merde Drago, tu es tellement beau !</p>
<p>               Les deux hommes poursuivirent ainsi pendant un moment. Drago savait qu’il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, la tension était beaucoup trop forte. Cependant une envie de plus lui titilla l’esprit, plus que sa propre main. Or Harry était si près de lui, très probablement disponible pour tout ce qu’il pourrait lui demander de faire. Le brun n’avait jamais insisté, jamais rien exigé. Là encore il laissait Drago décider. Il ne ferait rien que Drago refuserait, maintenant il en était sûr. Le Serpentard avait entièrement confiance, il avait toujours eu confiance. Et c’était ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer. Il cessa ses caresses et se redressa.</p>
<p>— Harry… Je peux me rapprocher de toi ?</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor arrêta de se faire plaisir et se remit debout. Il acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête et d’un immense sourire. Drago le rejoignit en deux enjambées et se perdit dans son regard. Une forêt luxuriante qui pétillait de bonheur. Drago prit son visage en coupe et l’embrassa en y mettant toute la passion qu’il ressentait, léchant et suçotant ses lèvres, sa langue. Harry lui répondit avec enthousiasme et accrocha ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Comme souvent, ce geste provoqua une montée du désir de Drago. Une chaleur se diffusait au creux de son ventre et il eut encore plus envie que le brun s’occupe de lui.</p>
<p>               Il abandonna les lèvres presque avec réticence et posa son front contre celui de Harry.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien ?</p>
<p>— Dis-moi, Drago. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard sentit ses dernières inhibitions s’envoler. Il avait envie de sexe, de nouveau, il se sentait bien et en confiance. Il était temps de renouer avec le plaisir et il décida d’être très cru. Comme avant. Parce qu’il aimait ça.</p>
<p>— Branle-moi.</p>
<p>               Harry le regarda avec une lueur d’excitation et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il enroula délicatement ses doigts autour du membre du blond et le caressa lentement d’abord, sans quitter ses yeux. Drago le vit reprendre son propre sexe avec son autre main. Et il accéléra les mouvements, pour tous les deux.</p>
<p>               La chaleur dans le ventre du Serpentard était maintenant partout et un feu brûlant couvait dans ses reins. Drago était en train de perdre pied de plaisir, il redécouvrait les sensations comme si c’était la première fois. Il eut besoin de se tenir à quelque chose pour ne pas faiblir, ses jambes tremblaient. Il se rapprocha encore de Harry, se colla presque contre lui et mit ses paumes contre le mur pour se soutenir. Il joignit leurs lèvres et laissa libre cours à toute son envie et son désir, les laissant presque à bout de souffle.</p>
<p>               La montée du plaisir atteignit un palier, le dernier avant l’explosion et Drago lâcha la bouche de Harry. Il avait besoin de respirer et ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose que ce que le brun lui faisait. Il posa son front sur l’épaule du Gryffondor et laissa ses gémissements résonner dans la moiteur de la cabine de couche.</p>
<p>— Tu es d’accord si je nous prends ensemble dans une seule main ? demanda d’un coup Harry, le souffle court.</p>
<p>— Oui, oh par Merlin, oui.</p>
<p>               Harry arrêta toute stimulation, plaqua ses doigts dans le dos de Drago pour bien l’aligner, le colla à lui et attrapa leurs deux érections dans sa main droite. Cet instant avait fait légèrement retomber la pression. Mais quand il reprit ses va-et-vient, le plaisir remonta en flèche.</p>
<p>— Harry… Harry, c’est tellement bon. J’avais oublié que ça pouvait être aussi bon. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.</p>
<p>— Moi non plus, Drago, souffla Harry d’une voix hachée. Donne-moi ta main, fais-le avec moi.</p>
<p>               Drago ne réfléchit même pas et posa sa main droite sur leurs sexes, recouvrant partiellement celle de Harry. Il suivit sans difficulté le rythme initié par le Gryffondor, rapide, qui devint presque désordonné et anarchique. Le plaisir le submergea soudain et il jouit en poussant un cri rauque, s’appuyant de toutes ses forces contre le mur pour ne pas s’effondrer alors que ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient. Il entendit et sentit Harry venir aussi, en chuchotant son nom.</p>
<p>               Ils se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre pendant longtemps, reprenant leurs souffles.</p>
<p>— Harry, murmura Drago tout contre son oreille. Je t’aime.</p>
<p>— Merlin, Drago, je t’aime tellement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 16, en espérant que vous avez aimé ce rapprochement physique ! Laissez moi vos reviews pour m’en parler ;)<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 19 novembre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre : « Une fin d’année ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapitre 17 — Une fin d’année</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Un immense merci pour vos reviews et kudos. Visiblement le chapitre vous a plu et j’en suis ravie. J’espère que vous en voulez encore, parce que ça démarre très chaud ^^<br/>Attention, dans ce chapitre il y a un rappel légèrement graphique de la tentative de viol au début du chapitre, mais c’est très court (quelques lignes).</p>
<p>Bon ba sinon, le titre du chapitre est plutôt parlant encore une fois pour que vous deviniez ce qui va potentiellement s’y dérouler. </p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 17 </strong>
  <strong>— Une fin d</strong>
  <strong>’année</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dimanche 4 juin 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était infiniment stressé par les ASPIC qui commençaient le lendemain. Son avenir allait se jouer cette semaine. S’il réussissait, les difficultés qu’il avait rencontrées pendant l’année vaudraient le coup. Il avait failli abandonner, mais Harry l’avait convaincu de rester. Et les choses avaient empiré, mais il n’avait plus envisagé de partir. Il voulait prouver qu’il pouvait s’en sortir, aux autres et à lui-même. Il ne l’avait pas réalisé sur le moment, quand il allait vraiment mal. Mais le soutien de ses nouveaux amis et particulièrement celui de Harry lui avait permis de remonter la pente. Il avait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais les choses revenaient à la normale pour lui. Ne manquaient plus que ces fichus ASPIC pour enfin être libre. En tout cas, un peu plus libre, sa condamnation imposait cependant à un certain nombre de restrictions et obligations.</p>
<p>               Ajouté à ces considérations parfaitement légitimes, Drago était obsédé par Harry. Harry et l’intense moment qu’ils avaient partagé une semaine plus tôt après le match de Quidditch. Il pensait ne pas être prêt pour ce genre de choses, mais les circonstances lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Depuis, les hormones en ébullition, il avait envie de lui. Tout le temps. Il avait passé toute la semaine de repos à avoir des rêves érotiques et à se masturber au réveil. Mais il était terrifié d’avoir envie de plus sans être sûr de pouvoir y arriver.</p>
<p>               Le souvenir, toujours très présent, des trois personnes qui l’avaient jeté à terre, immobilisé, ligoté, le hantait. Il entendait encore les mots de ce garçon et son souffle rauque alors qu’il se déshabillait. Il avait la nausée en se remémorant avec une acuité extrême la sensation d’un sexe en érection se poser sur sa peau, juste à la naissance du sillon fessier, alors qu’il hurlait et se débattait. Et Harry était arrivé, lui évitant le pire.</p>
<p>               Drago avait eu le temps d’y réfléchir. Il savait, et son parcours le prouvait, qu’on pouvait se remettre de ce genre d’agression. Sauf qu’il ne parvenait pas à s’empêcher de superposer cette tentative de viol à ce qu’il avait vécu précédemment quand il était avec d’autres garçons. Drago appréciait de pénétrer ses partenaires, mais il préférait très largement l’inverse. Et il avait si peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir du plaisir ainsi, voire même de ne plus jamais accepter d’être pénétré. Cela le rendait infiniment triste et en colère qu’on lui ait volé cette partie de lui.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Drago décida finalement de se lever, aux environs de minuit. Le dortoir était entièrement silencieux, tout le monde semblait dormir. Il prit sa baguette et lança un <em>Lumos</em> de faible intensité, simplement pour se diriger dans le noir. Il s’approcha du lit de Harry discrètement.</p>
<p>— Harry, appela Drago à voix basse.</p>
<p>               Pas de réponse, pas le moindre bruit, même pas sa respiration. Drago était à peu près certain qu’il y avait là un sort de silence. Il passa la tête et sa baguette entre les rideaux. Pour découvrir un spectacle auquel il ne s’attendait pas.</p>
<p>               Harry était semi-assis dans son lit, entièrement nu, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre ouverte. Ses traits reflétaient un plaisir intense. L’une de ses mains caressait son torse, l’autre faisait de lents aller-retour sur son sexe. Ses genoux relevés, ses jambes légèrement écartées. Visiblement il n’avait pas entendu Drago ni l’appeler ni passer la tête à travers les rideaux.</p>
<p>               Drago le trouva beau et se sentit immédiatement excité. Il hésita à l’observer sans le déranger, mais décida que ce n’est pas correct. De toute façon, il savait que Harry ne serait pas gêné qu’il soit avec lui pendant ce genre de moment.</p>
<p>— Harry, appela-t-il doucement.</p>
<p>               Harry sursauta, ouvrit les yeux et arrêta instantanément ses activités. Il se redressa en panique, se pencha vers le bord de son lit et reconnut Drago.</p>
<p>— Drago, putain, tu m’as fichu une de ses trouilles ! souffla-t-il en se rallongeant brutalement sur son oreiller.</p>
<p>— Désolé. Je peux revenir plus tard si tu préfères, proposa-t-il d’un ton suggestif.</p>
<p>— Tu sais très bien que ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois là. Viens dans le lit, abruti.</p>
<p>            Drago s’installa en tailleur tout au bout du lit et posa sa baguette, une lumière tamisée s’en échappant toujours. Le Serpentard était encore très excité, mais l’érection de Harry se ramollissait à vue d’œil. Drago ne se priva pas de le détailler et remarqua un éclat brillant entre les fesses de Harry. Le fameux plug probablement.</p>
<p>— Tu veux terminer ce que tu as commencé ? demanda Drago en souriant.</p>
<p>— Franchement, j’hésite. Tu as complètement ruiné le moment.</p>
<p>               En effet, un coup d’œil suffit à Drago pour constater que Harry avait totalement débandé. C’était l’occasion ou jamais de céder aux envies qui le tiraillaient depuis une semaine. Il se rapprocha de lui à quatre pattes, félin, passa entre ses genoux relevés et vint l’embrasser. De multiples petits baisers sur les lèvres, le long de la mâchoire, dans le cou, jusqu’aux clavicules.</p>
<p>— Et si je t’aidais avec ça ? proposa-t-il entre deux baisers.</p>
<p>— Tu as vraiment envie ou tu as pitié de moi ? rigola Harry.</p>
<p>— Te voir perdu dans ton plaisir m’a complètement excité. Oui, j’ai très envie de te faire du bien.</p>
<p>— Je m’en remets à toi, alors, céda Harry, mutin.</p>
<p>               Drago s’assit devant Harry, entre ses genoux écartés. Il caressa lentement ses jambes, des chevilles aux cuisses, découvrant la douceur de sa peau, percevant les poils qui se hérissaient sous ses doigts.</p>
<p>               Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux et Drago y distingua une lueur d’excitation. Le Serpentard sentit son sexe continuer de se dresser dans son pantalon de pyjama rien qu’à le regarder.</p>
<p>               Le blond prit le temps de le dévorer du regard, de son visage à son bas-ventre. Il aimait ce qu’il voyait. Ses mains se posèrent partout sauf sur le sexe qui tressautait en se réveillant, caressèrent le ventre, effleurèrent les bourses dont la peau se rétracta un peu. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement impatient. Mais pas un mot ne fut prononcé, il attendait que Drago soit prêt.</p>
<p>               Finalement, une fois rassasié de sentir la peau de Harry sous ses doigts, Drago laissa son désir prendre le dessus et arrêta de réfléchir. Il avait fait ça des dizaines de fois, il aimait le sexe et le savait. Il apprenait simplement à redécouvrir cette facette de la vie. Il récupéra sa baguette, annula le charme de lumière et articula les mots d’un sort qu’il n’avait pas utilisé depuis des mois et des mois. Un gel froid se matérialisa au creux de la main gauche. Il relança le <em>Lumos</em> pour garder un peu de luminosité, ne voulant pour rien au monde rester dans le noir, voir Harry prendre du plaisir était bien trop intéressant.</p>
<p>— Attends, je m’occupe de la lumière, l’interrompit Harry en agissant aussitôt avec sa propre baguette.</p>
<p>               Drago étala avec douceur le lubrifiant sur la longueur du membre. La sensation de froid donna la chair de poule à Harry et cela les fit sourire tous les deux. Le Serpentard entama des mouvements de va-et-vient lents à deux mains sur le sexe très glissant.</p>
<p>               Il laissa durer cela un long moment, regardant et écoutant les réactions de Harry. Il suivit son instinct et accéléra franchement quand Harry sembla commencer à perdre pied.</p>
<p>— Oui, oui, oh oui, Drago. Ne t’arrête surtout pas, chuchota-t-il d’une voix hachée.</p>
<p>               Les mains de Harry agrippèrent les draps et il se cambra de plaisir. Son bassin bougeait dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête rejetée vers l’arrière. Drago sentit que le point culminant arrivait. Il jeta de nouveau le sort de lubrifiant et passa sa paume droite, et son contenu glissant, sur le gland décalotté. Et il l’enferma, c’était doux et chaud. Il se concentra sur ce point précis, ses va-et-viens rapides et de très faible amplitude. Son autre main vint enserrer les bourses pour les stimuler. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’il les sentît se rétracter.</p>
<p>— Oh oui, oui, haaaaan, gémit Harry bruyamment alors que des jets de sperme giclèrent sur son ventre et les doigts de Drago.</p>
<p>               Drago se sentait lui-même près de l’orgasme tellement cela l’avait excité de voir Harry prendre son pied grâce à lui. Ce dernier recouvra ses esprits, retira le plug de son anus avec un plop étrange et se redressa en position assise. Son sperme coula de son ventre vers le bas, se perdant dans les poils pubiens frisés. Cela perturba grandement Drago qui avait lui-même les doigts encore pleins de lubrifiant et de semence.</p>
<p>               Harry s’approcha, le fixa dans les yeux avec intensité, attrapa sa main et lécha ce qui s’y trouvait. Drago fut partagé entre l’écœurement et l’excitation de la situation, c’était extrêmement érotique de voir Harry avec ses doigts dans la bouche, le regardant par en dessous. Il avait un air lubrique et il avait visiblement compris que Drago bandait tellement fort qu’il pourrait jouir en un rien de temps.</p>
<p>               Alors que Harry terminait de nettoyer les résidus sur la main de Drago et lui suçotait les doigts, ce dernier sentit des ongles courir sur son t-shirt, retraçant les pectoraux, puis descendre le long de son ventre lentement, lui laissant tout le temps de le repousser. Drago savait ce que Harry allait faire et il n’attendait que ça. Il frissonna d’anticipation.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux quand il relâcha la main plus ou moins propre de Drago. Le blond sentit une paume appuyer sur son érection. Il gémit et ferma les paupières. Harry le caressa à travers le pantalon fin du pyjama, c’était presque comme s’il n’y avait rien, cette seule couche de vêtement épousait complètement son corps et il sentait la chaleur de la main de Harry à travers. Ce dernier appuya plus fort et bougea rapidement. En seulement quelques minutes, Drago atteignit la jouissance.</p>
<p>               Alors que le blond redescendait sur terre, Harry l’embrassa en souriant, lui caressa doucement la joue. Ensuite, il lança un sort de nettoyage sur tous les deux et lui proposa de s’allonger côte à côte.</p>
<p>               Le <em>Lumos</em> fut annulé et Drago se blottit contre Harry qui était toujours nu. Il posa la main sur son ventre et la tête sur son épaule, le bras de Harry l’entourant.</p>
<p>— Encore désolé de t’avoir dérangé tout à l’heure, je croyais que tu dormais déjà.</p>
<p>— Je suis stressé à cause des examens de demain, j’y arrivais pas. Je pensais qu’un orgasme allait m’y aider. Tu as bien fait de venir finalement, c’était encore meilleur que si j’étais resté seul, merci. C’était bon pour toi aussi ?</p>
<p>— Tellement bon.</p>
<p>— Tant mieux, dit Harry en l’embrassant doucement sur les cheveux. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?</p>
<p>— Non, je n’arrivais pas à dormir non plus et j’avais envie de discuter avec toi.</p>
<p>— Un sujet en particulier ?</p>
<p>— En fait oui. La douche de dimanche dernier a complètement débloqué un truc dans ma tête, j’ai envie de sexe tout le temps !</p>
<p>               Harry se mit à rire. Drago ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir vexé.</p>
<p>— C’est une bonne nouvelle, non ?</p>
<p>— Pour toi, oui, tu vas bientôt avoir ce que tu attends. Moi j’ai un peu peur que ce soit trop tôt d’avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça s’est débloqué d’un seul coup alors que je pensais en être très loin.</p>
<p>— Je n’attends rien du tout de toi, Drago ! répliqua Harry. Et au cas où tu n’aurais pas remarqué, c’est déjà la deuxième fois qu’on fait du sexe ensemble.</p>
<p>— Ça ne compte pas vraiment…</p>
<p>— Bien sûr que si ! J’ai pris énormément de plaisir les deux fois, je n’ai pas besoin de plus si tu n’en as pas envie ou si tu ne t’en sens pas capable.</p>
<p>               Drago resta muet un instant. Est-ce qu’il allait poser la question qui le turlupinait ? Est-ce qu’il allait dire à Harry quelles étaient ses envies, ses angoisses ?</p>
<p>— J’ai très envie de faire l’amour avec toi Harry, mais j’ai en même temps très peur… Et je me demandais ce que tu aimes. C’est le genre de choses que j’ai envie de connaître avant. C’est un de mes défauts, plus je suis stressé par quelque chose, plus j’ai besoin de savoir où je vais, ça me rassure.</p>
<p>— J’aimerais tout ce que tu voudrais faire, vraiment. Je ne suis pas très difficile.</p>
<p>— Tout le monde a ses limites, Harry. Mais dis-moi réellement ce que tu aimes le plus, s’il te plait.</p>
<p>               Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, Drago se demanda s’il n’avait pas été trop indiscret, si Harry ne le prenait pas mal. Pourtant, ils avaient régulièrement des conversations décomplexées sur tous les sujets. Il était loin de se douter que le brun allait complètement s’ouvrir à lui.</p>
<p>— J’adore qu’on me suce, commença Harry.</p>
<p>— D’accord…</p>
<p>— J’aime être rempli, par un plug, une bite, des doigts, n’importe quoi. Si la situation s’y prête, même si je suis pénétrant ou même s’il n’y a pas pénétration, j’aime me sentir rempli. J’aime cette explosion de chaleur dans mon corps quand je jouis comme ça.</p>
<p>— Oui… oui… je comprends ça, je le comprends très bien même.</p>
<p>— Et Merlin, ce que tu as fait avec ta paume tout à l’heure sur mon gland, j’ai tellement aimé ça. C’était presque comme une bouche autour de moi.</p>
<p>— Je suis ravi que tu aies aimé.</p>
<p>               Les confessions de son amoureux tournaient dans la tête de Drago sans s’arrêter. Et il n’était pas vraiment certain d’être rassuré. Comment pourrait-il être à la hauteur de l’expérience du Gryffondor ? Il avait visiblement pratiqué beaucoup de choses et était très à l’aise dans sa sexualité, alors que Drago avait eu quelques aventures, mais rien d’aussi abouti et systématiquement dans la clandestinité. Une partie de lui se retenant toujours de complètement se lâcher.</p>
<p>               Ils restèrent silencieux tellement longtemps que Drago pensa que Harry s’était endormi.</p>
<p>— Drago, j’ai répondu à ta question pour te rassurer et j’ai été entièrement honnête avec toi. Mais ne te sens pas obligé de quoi que ce soit avec moi. Jamais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 5 juin 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Le réveil sonna tôt et cette fois, aucun des garçons du dortoir ne traîna au lit. Arriver en retard en cours était une chose, arriver en retard à la première épreuve des ASPIC en était une autre. La semaine marathon commençait.</p>
<p>               Drago s’extirpa du lit de Harry en songeant que ne plus se cacher des autres était tout de même bien plus agréable. Plus besoin de se réveiller aux aurores pour qu’il rejoigne le sien en douce. Tous ses amis savaient qu’il dormait de temps en temps avec Harry et personne ne l’embêtait avec ça, il n’y avait que les blagues habituelles sur leur vie intime que les amoureux balayaient sans y répondre.</p>
<p>               Pour le blond, ce jour marquait un tournant de sa vie, tout se jouait dans les jours à venir. Ses examens en poche lui donneraient une opportunité de faire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Avant, il avait rêvé être le meilleur pour la gloire, pour se mettre en avant. Maintenant il voulait être le meilleur pour lui-même, il n’avait plus son père qu’il souhaitait impérativement rendre fier. Et qui ne l’avait de toute façon jamais été, quoi que Drago ait fait.</p>
<p>               Il espéra que le fait que ça coïncide avec le jour de ses vingt ans lui porterait chance. D’ailleurs, il semblait à Drago que personne ne savait que c’était son anniversaire. Tous les élèves s’affairaient à se préparer, ils s’étaient tous dit bonjour en se croisant, mais rien d’autre. Même pas Harry. Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Drago se fit une raison : ils n’avaient jamais parlé de ça et Harry ne savait peut-être pas quel jour il était né. Tant pis, il garderait sa déception pour lui, ce n’était pas le moment de jouer au petit prince imbu de lui-même et égocentrique. Il n’était plus ce garçon-là, il ne voulait plus l’être. Ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon.</p>
<p>               Drago finissait de se préparer, face au miroir de la salle de bain, il passait ses doigts mouillés dans ses cheveux, essayant d’en faire quelque chose d’acceptable. Maintenant qu’ils avaient bien poussés, il se sentait mieux avec son image. Il avait un moment pensé à les coiffer de nouveau vers l’arrière, mais ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs de qui il était avant. À la place, il les laissait tomber librement autour de son visage et les mèches caressaient ses joues.</p>
<p>               Sur ces entrefaites, Harry le rejoignit, déjà prêt. Il vint se coller à lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser sa pommette. Drago tourna la tête vers Harry pour capturer ses lèvres au passage, tout en attrapant avec douceur son menton. Le baiser se transforma très vite en une étreinte passionnée et Drago poussa Harry contre les lavabos en emprisonnant son visage au creux de ses paumes. Drago se sentit rapidement excité et fit un réel effort pour ne pas se frotter indécemment à son amoureux. Le Gryffondor finit par le repousser en riant.</p>
<p>— Il va bientôt être huit heures, Drago. Le petit-déj ne nous attendra pas indéfiniment !</p>
<p>— Dommage, j’aurais bien eu d’autres idées, susurra-t-il avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Tant pis, allons manger.</p>
<p>               Drago suivit Harry hors de la salle de bain et remercia les Fondateurs pour les robes d’uniforme, ça camouflait parfaitement son début d’érection et ça aurait le temps de passer sans que quiconque ne le voie. Ils descendirent les escaliers et prirent le court couloir pour arriver enfin dans la Salle Commune. Le Serpentard fut surpris de la trouver bien trop remplie pour un matin d’examens. Il s’attendait à ce que tout le monde soit déjà dans la Grande Salle, surtout Hermione et Théodore.</p>
<p>— JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! hurlèrent soudainement tous les étudiants présents.</p>
<p>               Drago se figea sous les applaudissements. Le cœur battant il tourna la tête vers Harry, à ses côtés. Il battait des mains et un immense sourire traversait son visage, ses émeraudes pétillant de joie. Merlin, ce qu’il était beau quand il était heureux !</p>
<p>               Théodore interrompit ses pensées en s’approchant de lui et en lui faisant une accolade. Et il lui tendit un petit paquet.</p>
<p>— Pour te porter chance pour les ASPIC, déclara-t-il simplement avant de laisser sa place à Blaise et Daphnée.</p>
<p>               Ces deux-là n’osèrent pas le prendre dans leurs bras, leur rapprochement était encore récent, et lui donnèrent un cadeau emballé qui ressemblait furieusement à un livre. Drago était toujours bouche bée et ne put que balbutier des remerciements.</p>
<p>               Les autres se succédèrent — Hermione, Ron, Seamus —, lui offrant des paquets et des embrassades. Même Ron lui fit une accolade chaleureuse en lui tapant dans le dos.</p>
<p>               Drago avait les bras encombrés des nombreux présents emballés. Harry l’en débarrassa et s’approcha de lui, prit son visage en coupe.</p>
<p>— Surprise ! chuchota-t-il tout près de ses lèvres. Bon anniversaire…</p>
<p>               Et Harry l’embrassa tranquillement, un baiser doux et chaste, empli d’amour. L’assemblée applaudit de nouveau à tout rompre et Ron et Blaise sifflèrent. Drago se détacha de son petit-ami, les joues roses de gêne. Lui qui n’appréciait pas les démonstrations d’affections en public, il était servi ! Mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry qui avait visiblement organisé tout ça dans son dos, lui laissant croire qu’il ne savait pas quel jour on était. Le Gryffondor sortit une petite boite de sa poche et la lui posa directement dans les mains.</p>
<p>               Après s’être un peu remis de ses émotions, Drago fut encouragé à ouvrir tous ses paquets. Il commença par celui de son meilleur ami : une magnifique plume noire et son encrier en argent. Il y eut ensuite deux livres : un roman sorcier et une pièce moldue, d’un certain William Shakespeare. Il remercia les deux Serpentard pour le roman et échangea un sourire avec Hermione. Elle se rappelait visiblement d’une de leurs discussions sur la littérature. Ron et Seamus s’étaient cotisés pour lui offrir deux places pour la finale de la prochaine Coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch en juin 2001. Il remercia ses amis avec chaleur, il n’avait pas été voir de match depuis la Coupe du Monde de 1994 et ça lui semblait être dans une autre vie. Enfin, en dernier, il ouvrit celui de Harry. La petite boite était tapissée de velours noir et renfermait une sublime montre à gousset en argent. Drago la sortit de son écrin, la main tremblante. Des points étoilés étaient gravés sur le couvercle, Drago reconnut la constellation du dragon sans mal, et des entrelacs couraient sur le tour.</p>
<p>— Ouvre-la, lui conseilla Harry.</p>
<p>               Drago obtempéra, fébrile. L’intérieur était encore plus beau. Les trois aiguilles, élégantes, semblaient flotter au-dessus d’un ciel légèrement nuageux, et ses initiales étaient gravées à l’intérieur du couvercle. En observant attentivement, Drago constata que les nuages blancs se déplaçaient. Il releva les yeux vers Harry, incapable de prononcer un mot, ayant presque peur de deviner quelle magie se cachait là-dedans. Cet objet avait dû coûter une vraie fortune.</p>
<p>— Elle est enchantée pour te donner un aperçu de la météo de l’endroit où tu te trouves, expliqua le Gryffondor.</p>
<p>— Merlin… Harry, tu es fou ! balbutia Drago, les larmes aux yeux de bonheur et de reconnaissance.</p>
<p>               Et Drago l’emprisonna dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle, envoyant valser son malaise concernant les démonstrations d’affections en public. Harry le serra fort en retour, glissant les doigts dans sa nuque pour le caresser doucement.</p>
<p>— Ça me fait plaisir, alors ne refuse pas mon cadeau, s’il te plait, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille.</p>
<p>— Merci, Harry.</p>
<p>               Drago relâcha finalement son petit-ami. Tous les autres avaient l’air particulièrement absorbés par des révisions de dernière minute. Drago les remercia intérieurement d’avoir fait semblant d’être occupés pour ne pas briser le moment qu’il avait échangé avec Harry. Il avait des amis en or et chérissait ce bonheur chaque jour. Il monta ses cadeaux dans son coffre et redescendit pour donner le signal du départ.</p>
<p>               Ils se rendirent en groupe au petit déjeuner, pour prendre des forces en vue de cette éreintante journée. Mais Drago était armé psychologiquement pour y faire face, sa plume neuve dans son sac et sa montre dans sa poche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La première journée avait été très intense, mais finalement Harry avait trouvé qu’il s’était plutôt bien débrouillé. La métamorphose avait été assez facile de son point de vue. La botanique un peu moins, mais il pensait s’en sortir honorablement. En discutant avec ses amis et avec Drago, tout le monde était tombé d’accord sur la difficulté des deux matières. Plus que quatre jours. Harry n’appréhendait réellement qu’une seule matière : les potions. Même si pour l’Astronomie il avait un doute sur sa capacité à réussir, il avait un peu lâché en cours d’année, la matière perdant de son intérêt avec le temps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry était allongé sur le dos, en sueur et essoufflé. Drago, à ses côtés, était dans le même état. Le résultat d’une masturbation mutuelle jusqu’à l’orgasme. Alors que sa respiration s’apaisait lentement, le Gryffondor repensait à cette journée si particulière qu’il venait de vivre : premier jour des ASPIC et anniversaire de Drago. Il était si heureux que son cadeau lui ait plu. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à trouver quelque chose et avait demandé conseil à Théodore et à Blaise.</p>
<p>               Harry rêvassait, chose qu’il arrivait à faire sans mal quand son corps était encore saturé d’endorphines. Il aimait cet état cotonneux propice à la réflexion. À cause des ASPIC, il songeait à son avenir, particulièrement flou. Et à celui de Drago. Son petit ami avait-il une idée de ce qu’il voulait faire ?</p>
<p>— Au fait, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu feras après ta libération ? Des études ou directement un travail ? demanda Harry, scrutant le plafond.</p>
<p>— J’y ai longuement pensé. J’aimerais être médicomage, mais j’ai quasiment aucun espoir d’être accepté.</p>
<p>— Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas avoir d’excellents résultats à tes ASPIC et ils seront bien obligés de le constater. En plus, tu vas avoir une libération anticipée, ça devrait être à ton avantage.</p>
<p>— Je pense que ça ne suffira pas. S’appeler Malefoy va me porter préjudice, tout comme ma condamnation et celles de mes parents. J’ai un casier judiciaire Harry, rien ne changera jamais cet état de fait. Sainte-Mangouste ne voudra pas s’encombrer d’un médicomage qui a été un criminel dans sa jeunesse. Et je les comprends.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui te donne envie de faire ça, si tu penses n’avoir aucune chance ?</p>
<p>— Je veux faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie pour une fois. Quelque chose qui aura un impact positif pour les autres et pour moi.</p>
<p>— Alors j’espère vraiment que tu seras accepté à Sainte-Mangouste.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 9 juin 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry s’étira et ouvrit les yeux. Puis il fit cesser la sonnerie stridente qui meurtrissait ses oreilles.</p>
<p>— Mmm, je déteste ton réveil moldu, Harry, grogna une voix à ses côtés.</p>
<p>— Je sais, mais je me réveille bien qu’avec ce bruit atroce, répliqua Harry gentiment en embrassant la joue de Drago. Allez debout, dernier jour des examens !</p>
<p>— On a pas besoin d’y être avant onze heures, pourquoi se lever aussi tôt ?</p>
<p>— Parce que Hermione nous fera la peau si on est pas au garde à vous dans la Salle Commune dans une demi-heure et tu le sais, expliqua Harry après avoir levé le sort de silence et s’être mis debout.</p>
<p>— Hey, je t’ai entendu, Harry, le rabroua Ron depuis son propre lit. Ne parle pas comme ça de ma petite-amie !</p>
<p>— Tu parles, tu es le premier à râler sur son autoritarisme concernant les examens, le taquina Théodore, lui aussi en train de se lever.</p>
<p>— Ouais, ouais, c’est bon… grommela Ron. Dis donc, Harry, Drago a encore dormi dans ton lit ? Comment vous trouvez l’énergie de passer les examens si vous vous envoyez en l’air toutes les nuits ?</p>
<p>— Ta gueule, Weasley, répliqua Drago d’une voix molle en s’étirant.</p>
<p>— C’est pas parce qu’on dort ensemble qu’on couche ensemble, Ron. On sait se retenir, nous !</p>
<p>— Je ne te permets pas, Harry !</p>
<p>               Harry n’était pas totalement honnête sur ce coup-là, mais il aimait trop taquiner son meilleur ami. Depuis le début de la semaine des examens, Drago avait dormi toutes les nuits avec lui. Et ils n’avaient pas été aussi sérieux qu’il le prétendait. Mais rien de plus que des caresses.</p>
<p>— Arrêtez de parler de votre vie sexuelle, les mecs, je vais péter un câble ! rouspéta Seamus en émergeant à son tour. Je vous rappelle que j’ai pas vu Dean depuis des mois.</p>
<p>— Tu aurais dû suivre mon conseil à propos des sex-toys Seam’, susurra Harry. Rien de mieux qu’un gode dans le cul quand il n’y a personne pour s’en occuper.</p>
<p>— Stop, stop, stop ! hurla Ron en se bouchant les oreilles. Je ne veux rien savoir de vos vies sexuelles débridées entre mecs.</p>
<p>— C’est trop pour tes chastes oreilles, la belette ? C’est tellement mignon, se moqua Drago. Les hétéros savent vraiment pas ce qu’ils perdent.</p>
<p>— Va te faire mettre, sale fouine ! rétorqua Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.</p>
<p>               Le silence remplit aussitôt le dortoir. Harry tourna son regard vers Drago, inquiet. Le Serpentard allait mieux, mais il était loin d’avoir passé le traumatisme de sa tentative de viol. Ils en avaient largement parlé tous les deux, Harry savait parfaitement qu’il n’était pas prêt et ne serait peut-être jamais plus pénétré lors une relation sexuelle.</p>
<p>— Pardon, merde, s’excusa aussitôt Ron. Je ne voulais pas…</p>
<p>— C’est quand tu veux, rouquinou d’amour, minauda Drago après un moment, un immense sourire sur le visage.</p>
<p>— OK, je l’ai mérité, admit Ron en riant.</p>
<p>               Harry souffla de soulagement, l’ambiance joyeuse et paillarde était revenue. Drago n’avait pas mal pris la pique de Ron. Ils passaient leur temps à s’asticoter gentiment, mais Harry savait qu’ils étaient amis.</p>
<p>               Ils se préparèrent et descendirent dans la Salle Commune en riant. C’était la fin de l’année, plus qu’une journée à plancher sur des sujets d’examens et ils seraient enfin tranquilles. La bonne humeur était de mise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Le bruit caractéristique d’un poing sur la porte en bois interrompit Minerva McGonagall, en pleine rédaction de son rapport annuel. Elle jeta un œil à son horloge, il était à l’heure, parfait.</p>
<p>— Entrez, annonça-t-elle d’une voix forte.</p>
<p>               Le battant s’ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond comme la lune. Ce pauvre garçon avait vécu un enfer pendant sa première vraie année à la tête de Poudlard, quelle piètre directrice elle faisait.</p>
<p>— Installez-vous, monsieur Malefoy, fit-elle en désignant une chaise confortable devant son bureau. Comment allez-vous ?</p>
<p>— Mieux, madame.</p>
<p>— J’en suis ravie. Je vous ai convoqué pour faire le point sur votre année scolaire. Je vous informe que j’ai déjà rédigé mon compte-rendu à destination du Magenmagot et de votre Sorcière de réinsertion. J’y ai détaillé votre comportement irréprochable ainsi que les conditions difficiles que vous avez vécues. Cela vous permettra, à condition que vous ayez les ASPIC demandés, d’avoir la réduction de peine prévue. Par ailleurs, je pense que votre plainte en cours d’instruction devrait jouer en votre faveur, en tout cas je l’espère.</p>
<p>— Merci.</p>
<p>— À propos de cette affaire, je tiens à vous dire que la partie adverse souhaite m’avoir pour témoin pour votre futur procès, probablement pour vous porter préjudice. Gawain Robards vous a-t-il communiqué la date fixée ?</p>
<p>— Oui, le procès se déroulera à partir du 29 août. Allez-vous accepter d’être témoin ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr, et je vous défendrais bec et ongles ! Et je prendrais mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de tout cela s’il le faut.</p>
<p>— Merci, madame.</p>
<p>— C’est bien normal, monsieur Malefoy, sourit Minerva. Un dernier point, votre situation impose qu’un professeur vous escorte jusqu’à la gare de Pré-au-Lard demain matin. Je considère que la présence de Hagrid, qui surveille les plus jeunes, sera amplement suffisante. Par ailleurs, un Auror viendra vous chercher dans le train à son arrivée à Londres. Vous irez au Ministère pour des formalités puis vous serez ramené au foyer de Glasgow.</p>
<p>— Très bien, j’en prends note.</p>
<p>— Je vous souhaite de réussir dans vos projets, monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes brillant, je suis sûre que vous parviendrez à faire taire les mauvaises langues sur vos erreurs de jeunesse. Vous pouvez partir.</p>
<p>               Le jeune homme se leva et remercia Minerva une nouvelle fois, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle soupira, cette histoire était un énorme gâchis créé par la Guerre : des enfants traumatisés à vie, des orphelins ayant perdu la notion du bien et du mal.</p>
<p>               Un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête vers les portraits des anciens directeurs.</p>
<p>— Je vous avais bien dit que ça fonctionnerait si le jeune Malefoy faisait la paix avec Potter. Il était certain que celui-ci volerait ainsi à son secours s’il venait à lui arriver quelques ennuis. Et cela a conduit à un début de solidarité inter-maisons que notre cher Albus a toujours souhaité, pavoisa Severus Rogue dans son tableau.</p>
<p>— J’espère que vous n’aviez pas envisagé qu’il se passe des choses aussi graves pour Drago Malefoy, Severus ! Voyez ce qu’il a dû endurer toute l’année ! le gronda Minerva. Une enquête est en cours tout de même !</p>
<p>— Je suis sûr que Severus n’aurait souhaité cela pour aucun des élèves, Minerva, intervint Albus. Ceci dit, cela a également eu des retombées inattendues pour ces deux garçons. Si j’avais su plus tôt qu’il fallait les pousser l’un vers l’autre plutôt que de les séparer, nous aurions pu éviter tant de problèmes. L’amour est la réponse à tout, toujours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Il était dix-neuf heures passées et Harry cherchait Drago partout. Le banquet de fin d’année allait débuter d’ici peu, la Grande Salle commençait déjà à se remplir et le Serpentard n’avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son rendez-vous avec la directrice. Drago avait voulu s’y rendre seul et avoir du temps pour lui ensuite. Il en avait besoin et Harry le comprenait. Alors ce dernier avait été voler un peu pour le plaisir. Pour la dernière fois, il avait parcouru le ciel au-dessus de Poudlard, les yeux embués de nostalgie, le cœur serré de savoir que c’était sa toute dernière soirée. Il allait quitter définitivement l’endroit qu’il considérait comme sa maison, où il s’était senti le mieux. Cela en disait long sur sa vie en dehors de l’école puisqu’il y avait tout de même vécu des choses terribles tous les ans.</p>
<p>               Harry avait rangé son balai dans sa malle à dix-huit heures quinze et cherchait Drago depuis. Sans succès. Il avait parcouru les couloirs en tous sens avant de se rappeler qu’il avait sa Carte du Maraudeur. Drago n’y était pas alors Harry chercha au seul endroit possible : dehors.</p>
<p>               Le parc était immense, mais Harry finit par trouver son petit-ami devant la tombe d’Albus Dumbledore. Il était debout et ses mèches blondes voletaient sous les rafales de vent. Harry s’approcha en faisant craquer des brindilles et feuilles sous ses semelles et se posta à ses côtés sans un mot.</p>
<p>               Le silence enveloppa les deux jeunes hommes et Harry en profita pour se recueillir. Pas une seule fois, il n’avait voulu venir ici, l’ancien directeur lui avait laissé un goût amer et il lui en voulait beaucoup. Toutes ces années à le manipuler pour qu’il accomplisse son destin, il avait encore du mal à l’encaisser. Mais c’était peut-être le moment de tourner la page et de cesser de nourrir sa rancune, il avait tout de même d’excellents souvenirs avec le vieux monsieur. Harry préférait se rappeler de ceux-là et reléguer le reste à l’arrière de sa mémoire, sans pour autant les oublier. Il avait appris que vivre avec sa colère, son ressentiment, ne l’aidait pas à aller mieux.</p>
<p>               La main chaude de Drago se glissa dans celle de Harry, le tirant de ses réflexions.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien, Drago ?</p>
<p>— Il faudra des années encore pour que tout aille bien, mais ça va.</p>
<p>— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?</p>
<p>— Je suis venu lui demander pardon, pour tout ce que j’ai fait lors de ma Sixième Année. Cela a conduit à sa mort.</p>
<p>— Tu n’es pas responsable de ça, tu le sais. Rogue avait promis de le tuer, et avait même accepté un serment inviolable pour te protéger.</p>
<p>— Oui, je me souviens très bien de ce que tu as dit à mon procès, Harry. Mais tout de même, il m’a tendu la main et j’aurais dû l’accepter. Si j’avais été moins lâche, si j’avais été quelqu’un de bien.</p>
<p>— Tu as fait ce que tu as pu compte tenu de la situation, Drago. Tu as pris de mauvaises décisions c’est vrai, tu le regrettes et tu payes pour tes actes. Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne.</p>
<p>— C’est gentil Harry, remercia Drago en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.</p>
<p>— Tu sais, Dumbledore a son tableau dans le bureau directorial, tu pourrais lui parler si tu voulais t’excuser.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas le vrai Dumbledore, juste une belle magie qui reflète vaguement qui il était. Je trouvais préférable de venir ici.</p>
<p>               Harry garda ensuite le silence, laissant Drago finir ce qu’il avait commencé. Puis le blond se détourna pour retourner vers le château et Harry l’accompagna, leurs mains toujours jointes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La Grande Salle était décorée en vert et argent. Harry était surpris, il s’attendait à voir les couleurs de Gryffondor. Et pourtant, même si son ancienne Maison avait en effet remporté la Coupe de Quidditch, amenant 590 points à leur sablier, les Serpentard avaient été visiblement les plus sérieux tout au long de l’année et leur sablier était le plus rempli, leurs résultats du Quidditch apportant tout de même 500 points. Finalement, Harry était content, sa Maison avait gagné la Coupe de Quidditch de nombreuses fois pendant sa scolarité, ainsi qu’une Grande Salle décorée à leurs couleurs. C’était une bonne chose que d’autres soient un peu mis en avant et la maison Serpentard avait grandement besoin de redorer son blason après ces années noires.</p>
<p>               Le banquet se déroula dans une ambiance très joyeuse. Drago, Harry et leurs amis mirent de côté le temps du dîner toutes les épreuves horribles de l’année, profitant de leur dernière soirée. Ron s’empiffra, faisant sourire tout le monde. Seamus fit le pitre avec Ernie et Terry. Théodore n’ouvrit la bouche que pour discuter avec Hermione des ASPIC. Padma et Susan pouffaient dans leur coin. Drago discutait avec Blaise. Harry regardait tout ce petit monde, son monde, pour la dernière fois dans ces circonstances. Le lendemain matin tout serait différent.</p>
<p>               La nostalgie n’avait pas quitté Harry au moment d’aller se coucher et il demanda à Drago de rester dans son propre lit, sauf nécessité. Le Gryffondor avait envie de passer sa dernière nuit comme il avait vécu la toute première : seul dans son lit à écouter les ronflements de Ron et les autres bruits de sommeil de ses camarades, rêvassant à son futur et ce qui allait changer pour lui maintenant qu’il arrivait à un tournant de sa vie.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 10 juin 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            Le Poudlard Express s’apprêtait à entrer en gare.</p>
<p>               Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, le contrôleur du train était venu prévenir Drago qu’il avait interdiction formelle de descendre du train seul, qu’un Auror viendrait le récupérer une fois que tous les autres élèves seraient partis. Le contrôleur avait ajouté que pour la sécurité de tous, il le surveillerait depuis l’extérieur du compartiment au moment de l’arrivée à Londres. Ses amis s’étaient insurgés à haute voix, mais Drago leur avait demandé de laisser tomber.</p>
<p>— Ne vous prenez pas la tête avec ce monsieur, il ne fait que ce qu’on lui a demandé. Et je ne suis plus à une humiliation près…</p>
<p>               Après la sortie du contrôleur, tout le monde avait dit au revoir à Drago. Et ils avaient quitté le compartiment avec leurs affaires pour le laisser seul avec Harry. Ils étaient debout, légèrement ballottés par les mouvements du train.</p>
<p>— Promets-moi de m’écrire, Harry. Le temps sera long avant qu’on puisse se revoir.</p>
<p>— Je le ferais, j’ai noté l’adresse que tu m’as donnée, ne t’inquiète pas. Ça va passer vite, j’en suis sûr.</p>
<p>— On verra bien, mais le Magenmagot n’est pas réputé pour sa rapidité. Je doute d’être convoqué au lendemain des résultats des ASPIC… Il n’y a rien à faire dans ce foyer pourri, on s’ennuie à mourir.</p>
<p>— Je demanderais à Hermione de t’envoyer de la lecture, ricana Harry.</p>
<p>— Idiot… le rabroua Drago mollement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.</p>
<p>               Un coup d’œil à travers la porte vitrée du compartiment lui apprit que leurs amis s’étaient éloignés, mais que le contrôleur était revenu. Il attendait et ne se privait pas pour assouvir sa curiosité mal placée. Drago fulmina et décida de lui donner de quoi se rincer l’œil. C’était puéril et irréfléchi, totalement spontané et à l’antithèse de ce qu’il était habituellement, mais il n’avait pas envie de résister à son impulsion.</p>
<p>               Drago poussa Harry fermement contre la porte du compartiment, releva la tête juste le temps d’échanger un regard avec le voyeur et plongea sur les lèvres de son petit-ami. Il le picora de baisers avant d’approfondir et de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier se laissait totalement faire et glissa même ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Drago frissonna de plaisir.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard passa une main jusque sous le t-shirt de Harry, lui chatouillant les flans, caressant son ventre et ses tétons. Il le fit gémir et Drago sourit dans le baiser. Pris à son propre jeu, Drago se sentit très vite dur et se colla contre le Gryffondor qui était dans le même état. Leur baiser enflammait le blond, leurs gémissements à tous les deux résonnaient dans tout le compartiment et sans nul doute dans le couloir.</p>
<p>               Ce fut l’arrêt du train qui les sépara, les joues rouges et légèrement essoufflés, excités comme jamais et frustrés de ne pas pouvoir assouvir leurs envies. Le contrôleur frappa à la vitre, Harry se décala et ouvrit la porte. L’homme, qui avait tout vu, était écarlate et Drago était ravi de l’avoir mis mal à l’aise, ça lui apprendrait !</p>
<p>               Harry récupéra sa valise, lui glissa un au revoir du bout des lèvres et fit un pas en dehors du compartiment. Le couloir se remplissait déjà des nombreux élèves qui peuplaient ce train. Drago rattrapa Harry par la main, prit son visage en coupe, l’embrassa bruyamment.</p>
<p>— Je t’aime, déclara-t-il d’une voix assez forte pour parvenir au contrôleur.</p>
<p>— Je t’aime, Drago. À bientôt.</p>
<p>               Harry s’en alla, suivant le flux des étudiants. Le contrôleur resta, mais Drago était serein, il était si gêné qu’il ne lui adresserait sûrement plus la parole ni même le regarderait jusqu’à l’arrivée de l’Auror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 17, en espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! L’année scolaire est terminée, à votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres, puisque il y en a encore 4 et l’épilogue ?<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 26 novembre 2020 pour un début de réponse ! Le prochain chapitre s’intitule « La libération ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapitre 18 — La libération</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Merci pour vos kudos et reviews !</p>
<p>Dans ce chapitre, on découvre un peu la vie après Poudlard. C’est un chapitre positif :)</p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapitre 18 </strong> <strong>— La lib</strong> <strong>ération</strong></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 23 juin 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            Harry avait tenu parole, il avait écrit à Drago. Souvent. Il avait, en fait, eu tellement de temps libre que ça n’avait pas du tout été un effort. Et surtout, il lui manquait.</p>
<p>               Harry était au terrier depuis le retour de Poudlard, le seul endroit où il se sentait comme chez lui en dehors du château, même si Molly avait tendance à être étouffante. Il y était bien seul : Hermione avait rejoint ses parents à Brisbane une semaine après la fin des cours et Ron l’avait accompagnée. Et tous les autres enfants de cette famille vivaient ailleurs, alors Harry ne voyait que Molly et Arthur au quotidien. Ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait en journée, avait de bons repas cuisinés et son linge lavé. Et la matriarche le chouchoutait.</p>
<p>               Harry avait profité de son temps libre pour visiter les gens qui lui étaient chers : George au magasin, Neville autour d’une bièraubeurre, Teddy, Andromeda et Luna à l’orphelinat Black. Cela avait été une évidence pour Harry, il avait fait rénover le Square Grimmaurd et avait monté une association avec Andromeda pour les orphelins de la Guerre. Luna y travaillait depuis le début. Le Gryffondor ne se voyait pas vivre dans cet endroit trop riche en souvenirs, ainsi l’héritage de Sirius avait un sens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry venait de terminer sa conversation téléphonique avec Hermione et Ron. Les résultats des ASPIC étaient arrivés le matin même au Terrier, pour les trois amis. Le brun avait dû s’éloigner de la maison biscornue pour passer son appel sans interférences, impossible de les joindre autrement, car les parents de la jeune femme n’étaient évidemment pas équipés d’une cheminée raccordée au réseau.</p>
<p>               Harry avait entendu son amie hurler de soulagement en apprenant ses notes : dix Optimal sur les dix ASPIC passés. Les résultats de Harry et Ron étaient également très bons et ils n’avaient pas à rougir de leurs performances qui leur permettraient sans aucun doute une carrière au Ministère s’ils le souhaitaient.</p>
<p>               Après avoir fait promettre aux amoureux de revenir en Angleterre avant fin juillet, Harry se précipita pour envoyer un hibou à Drago. Ce dernier devait sûrement avoir reçu ses résultats et même si Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant de sa réussite, il avait envie d’en avoir le cœur net.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Drago s’ennuyait fermement depuis son retour au foyer. Il n’y avait quasiment aucune activité à faire sur place et presque tous les occupants étaient absents en journée. Il n’avait pas le droit de sortir ou d’utiliser la cheminée et sa baguette était confisquée. Il n’avait qu’à attendre les résultats de ses ASPIC et son audition au Magenmagot ensuite. Et c’était long, si long !</p>
<p>               Heureusement, Harry lui avait écrit très souvent et il avait répondu tout autant. Ils se racontaient tout ce qu’ils faisaient, ça les occupait tous les deux. Le Gryffondor avait également réussi à convaincre Hermione et Théodore de lui envoyer de la lecture. Il croulait sous les ouvrages de médicomagie et les romans. Et vu son temps libre, il lisait beaucoup !</p>
<p>            Ce matin, il s’était levé assez tôt : réveillé par ses voisin·e·s particulièrement bruyants. Étant donné son statut un peu spécial — sans obligation, mais pas libre non plus — il avait une minuscule chambre individuelle, mais les murs le séparant des autres pièces étaient aussi minces que du parchemin. Il entendait tout ce qui se passait de l’autre côté des parois et de la porte : les cris, les bagarres, les relations sexuelles — normalement interdites — ou autres joyeusetés…</p>
<p>            Il avait déjà pris son petit déjeuner et était sorti lire à l’ombre d’un arbre rabougri du petit espace vert quand un hibou vint se poser sur le dossier de son banc. Il tenait une enveloppe et Drago reconnut immédiatement le sceau de Poudlard. Mais qu’est-ce que ce volatile venait faire ici ? Tous les courriers destinés aux pensionnaires passaient obligatoirement par le service dédié. Normalement, aucun hibou n’avait la possibilité de rejoindre directement quelqu’un.</p>
<p>               Drago haussa les épaules, trop pressé d’ouvrir sa lettre pour se préoccuper de cette anomalie. Il arracha presque le courrier et remercia vaguement l’oiseau qui repartit vexé. Fébrile, il déchira le papier et sortit le parchemin qui contenait ses résultats aux ASPIC. Il lut avec avidité et poussa un immense soupir de soulagement : cinq Optimal, trois Effort Exceptionnel et un Acceptable. C’était beaucoup plus que ce que le Magenmagot avait demandé ! Avec ça, il devrait pouvoir accéder à la liberté dès qu’il aurait eu son audition. Tous ces efforts, tous ces sacrifices, avaient porté leurs fruits. Il avait payé très cher ses bons résultats : ce qu’il avait subi avait laissé des traces probablement aussi indélébiles que la Marque des Ténèbres. Cependant, c’était une opportunité inespérée pour accéder à une vie correcte.</p>
<p>               Drago se dépêcha de retourner dans sa chambre pour écrire à Harry et Théodore afin de les informer de ses résultats. Ces derniers ne devaient même pas encore avoir reçu les leurs puisque Drago était le plus proche de Poudlard géographiquement et les oiseaux ne savaient pas transplaner ! Il était si pressé qu’il rédigea deux très courtes missives et les déposa immédiatement au service courrier du foyer, il était tôt et de nombreux hiboux étaient disponibles à cette heure-là. Ça partirait rapidement !</p>
<p>               Drago tourna en rond un long moment puis ressortit pour terminer son roman. Il était si excité qu’il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et finit par laisser tomber. Finalement l’heure du déjeuner arriva. Puis il repassa au service courrier, mais il n’y avait rien pour lui.</p>
<p>               Après avoir fait une sieste imprévue, Drago fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Son regard se posa sur la pile de livres de médicomagie que Théodore lui envoyait, pour qu’il s’avance sur le programme. Cela lui rappela qu’il avait reçu le formulaire d’inscription quelques jours plus tôt. Il hésita, devait-il le remplir immédiatement ou attendre son passage devant le Magenmagot qui lui rendrait sa liberté ? N’y avait-il pas un risque que le délai pour les inscriptions soit dépassé s’il n’était pas convoqué avant plusieurs semaines ? Pire encore : et si son audition n’avait lieu qu’après la rentrée en école de médicomagie ?</p>
<p>               Drago s’effondra sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Il devait se calmer, cela ne servait à rien d’imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, surtout les pires d’entre eux. Il respira lentement en retenant son souffle entre chaque inspiration, comme Harry lui avait appris. Il se sentit rapidement plus apaisé.</p>
<p>               Une sonnerie stridente dans le couloir rappela à Drago que le dîner allait être servi, le moment le plus pénible de la journée pour lui. C’était le seul repas où tous les autres jeunes étaient là aussi et c’était bruyant. Il ne connaissait personne et ne voulait pas se faire d’ami·e·s, sauf qu’il y avait toujours quelqu’un pour lui parler pendant le repas. Il ignorait les questions, ou ne répondait que par monosyllabes, et cela lui avait rapidement valu une réputation de connard coincé. Il s’en fichait, cela ne le changeait pas beaucoup du harcèlement qu’il avait subi toute cette année. Il était cependant prudent, il ne se cherchait pas d’ennuis et ne provoquait pas ses voisin·e·s de table. Le moindre écart et sa liberté était compromise. Alors il faisait profil bas, même lorsqu’il avait essuyé quelques remarques homophobes en rapport avec ses cheveux mi-longs. C’était la seule chose qu’il n’avait pas concédée : cette fois il ne les couperait pas pour se fondre dans le moule, il ne restait que peu de temps alors il pouvait bien supporter cela quelques semaines. Après tout, à Poudlard c’était quotidien et il avait survécu.</p>
<p>               Après le dîner, Drago repassa au service du courrier, avec peu d’espoir. Et pourtant, une missive l’attendait ! Il reconnut l’écriture de Harry sur l’enveloppe et se pressa de rentrer dans sa chambre pour le lire. Il sourit en découvrant que ce n’était pas la réponse à sa lettre du matin, leurs hiboux avaient dû se croiser. Harry lui parlait de ses résultats et lui demandait les siens.</p>
<p>               Drago se coucha sereinement ce soir-là, il avait pris sa décision. Il enverrait sa candidature pour l’école de médicomagie de Sainte-Mangouste le lendemain, même s’il n’avait quasiment aucun espoir d’être accepté.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 30 juin 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine que Drago avait reçu ses résultats des ASPIC et toujours aucune nouvelle du Magenmagot. Ils étaient censés lui envoyer sa date d’audience une fois que les notes des examens seraient connues. Et Drago était même persuadé qu’ils avaient dû les avoir avant lui. Et il tournait en rond entre sa minuscule chambre et le parc ridiculement petit du foyer. Il avait eu des nouvelles de Harry et Théodore depuis, et même un courrier de Blaise qui lui demandait comment il allait et s’il avait réussi ses examens. Cela avait été une bonne surprise, prouvant à Drago que le jeune homme tenait à garder le contact. Drago se disait qu’il était peut-être finalement digne de redevenir son ami, après tout le garçon noir avait fait des efforts depuis qu’il s’était excusé auprès du blond. Drago avait décidé de suspendre son jugement au tout début, mais clairement, Blaise avait été un soutien supplémentaire sur les derniers mois, même s’il avait été discret.</p>
<p>               Ce fut en passant devant la porte du service courrier qu’il entendit quelqu’un l’appeler.</p>
<p>— Hé, Malefoy ! Y a une lettre pour toi !</p>
<p>               Drago entra dans la pièce, étonné. Il avait reçu un parchemin de Harry dans la matinée et un autre de Théodore la veille, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il ne pensa même pas au Ministère, persuadé qu’on avait soit perdu son dossier, soit oublié de le prévenir, soit délibérément retardé les procédures.</p>
<p>               Il tendit la main et remercia l’homme puis repartit à sa chambre. Ce ne fut qu’une fois installé à son petit bureau que Drago remarqua le tampon du Ministère au dos de l’enveloppe. Il l’ouvrit, fébrile, et lut le parchemin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>« <em>Courrier adress</em><em>é à monsieur Drago Malefoy, foyer surveillé de Glasgow.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Monsieur,</em>
</p>
<p><em>Le Magenmagot a pris connaissance des r</em> <em>ésultats de vos ASPIC.</em></p>
<p><em>Vous </em> <em>êtes convoqués pour une audience le 31 juillet 2000 à 10 h. Ceci afin de vous informer des conditions de votre fin de peine, ainsi qu’il vous en a été communiqué en juin 1999. </em></p>
<p><em>Vous devrez vous pr</em> <em>ésenter trente minutes à l’avance au bureau d’accueil du Département de la Justice Magique. Veuillez prévoir une journée entière à Londres.</em></p>
<p><em>Vous pouvez venir accompagn</em> <em>é de la personne de votre choix, un avocamage ou un proche. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Respectueusement,</em>
</p>
<p><em>Susan Thomson, premi</em><em>ère secrétaire du Magenmagot </em>»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Drago relut le courrier plusieurs fois, pour être bien certain qu’il avait compris ce qui y était écrit. Il avait encore un mois entier à tourner en rond dans ce foyer pourri, sans pouvoir ni sortir ni recevoir de visite ! La bonne nouvelle était qu’il serait théoriquement libéré avant la rentrée de l’école de médicomagie, à condition qu’il soit accepté. Il avait envoyé son formulaire d’inscription la semaine passée et n’avait reçu qu’un accusé de réception. Il doutait très franchement d’avoir la moindre chance, même si les étudiants étaient normalement sélectionnés d’abord sur leurs notes aux ASPIC. Il avait soigné sa lettre de motivation, mais son nom risquait d’entacher sérieusement sa candidature.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’il commençait à rédiger des courriers pour prévenir Harry et Théodore, plusieurs éléments lui vinrent en tête. Tout d’abord, c’était une bonne nouvelle, il serait libéré le jour de l’anniversaire de son petit-ami et pourrait enfin se rendre seul à Gringotts puis lui acheter un cadeau. Deuxièmement, à qui allait-il demander de l’accompagner : Harry ou Théodore ? Son cœur l’incitait à demander à son amoureux, mais sa tête l’encourageait à solliciter Théodore qui voulait être avocamage.</p>
<p>               Mais il n’était pas obligé de décider maintenant, il ne leur en parlerait pas pour l’instant. Il avait un mois pour y réfléchir. Un mois qui serait probablement interminable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 26 juillet 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Harry passa la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd. À peine entré, des cris et des rires d’enfant le frappèrent. Ce qu’il aimait entendre cette vie dans cette vieille maison ! Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu’elle était à l’époque de l’Ordre du Phénix et c’était une très bonne chose, l’ancienne version de cet endroit était terrifiante.</p>
<p>               Harry se déplaça dans les couloirs et les escaliers en saluant avec affection tous les enfants qu’il croisait et les nombreux adultes présents pour gérer les lieux. Depuis le début de l’été, Harry était venu si souvent que tout le monde savait qui il était. Évidemment, la cicatrice sur son front donnait une indication précise de son identité dès la première rencontre, mais maintenant tout l’orphelinat connaissait son rôle dans l’association, qu’il était cocréateur avec Andromeda et qu’il allait remplacer Luna.</p>
<p>            Ce jour-là Harry venait pour régler les derniers détails du départ de son amie. Luna s’était naturellement impliquée dans la gestion de l’association peu après sa création puisque Harry ne s’en sentait pas capable et avait disparu pour voyager dès qu’il l’avait pu. Mais les choses changeaient et Luna lui avait appris lors de sa première visite de l’été qu’elle quittait son poste pour vivre son rêve. Elle avait rencontré un jeune homme quelques mois auparavant, un certain Rolf Dragonneau qui venait de finir ses études de magizzologie. Il allait partir en voyage autour du monde pour observer tout un tas de créatures fantastiques. Quand il lui avait proposé, en toute amitié, de le suivre, elle n’avait pas pu refuser. Et Harry avait ainsi trouvé à quoi il allait pouvoir occuper son temps, cela l’avait frappé comme un cognard. Il voulait impérativement faire quelque chose qui avait du sens et gérer l’orphelinat était parfait. Non seulement il avait toujours rêvé d’avoir une immense famille et tous ces gamins lui apporteraient autant de chaleur humaine que d’inquiétudes, mais en plus il verrait le petit Teddy au quotidien puisqu’il vivait là avec sa grand-mère. Le très faible salaire qu’il pourrait se verser n’était pas un frein, il était déjà riche à ne plus savoir quoi en faire…</p>
<p>               Il passa la tête dans la pièce dévolue aux jeux des moins de trois ans et chercha son filleul du regard. Un petit garçon de deux ans aux cheveux rose leva les yeux vers lui et lui fonça dessus en courant maladroitement sur ses jambes.</p>
<p>— Pawaiiiiiiiin ! hurla-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.</p>
<p>— Bonjour Teddy.</p>
<p>               Harry serra l’enfant contre lui, une bouffée de tendresse le traversant alors que ses petites mains s’agrippaient à son t-shirt. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Teddy avait mis quelques jours à accepter pleinement Harry et à lui accorder son entière confiance. Il ne le connaissait presque pas puisque le Gryffondor avait été très absent ces deux dernières années. Mais Harry était déjà venu une quinzaine de fois en l’espace d’un mois et demi et Teddy l’avait totalement adopté.</p>
<p>— Tu me montres ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il au petit garçon après le long câlin échangé.</p>
<p>— Dessin ! répondit Teddy avec joie en le tirant par la main. Plein les couleurs !</p>
<p>— Mais oui, je vois ça. Tu as mis beaucoup de couleurs sur la feuille. C’est très joli, le félicita Harry, très fier.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor resta une demi-heure avec l’enfant, le regardant évoluer dans la pièce, lui présenter ses jouets, passant d’une activité à l’autre toutes les cinq minutes. Harry s’intéressa réellement à ce qu’il lui montrait et interagit avec les autres bébés qui s’étaient également habitués à sa présence.</p>
<p>               Il quitta la pièce quand ce fut l’heure pour les enfants de faire la sieste de l’après-midi et retrouva Luna et Andromeda dans un des bureaux tout en haut de la maison. Dans l’ancienne chambre de Regulus entièrement refaite.</p>
<p>               Il entra sans frapper, la porte étant toujours ouverte. Il embrassa Andromeda sur la joue et fit une accolade à Luna. Les deux femmes étaient très occupées, mais arrêtèrent leurs activités pour échanger avec lui. Harry se sentait bien avec elles. Luna était son amie depuis des années et il aimait sa façon de voir le monde un peu décalée et positive, et Andromeda avait toujours été très accueillante avec Harry. Dès le début, elle lui avait laissé sa place de parrain sans jamais lui mettre la pression non plus. Ainsi, Harry s’était autorisé de voyager pendant près d’une année parce qu’il en ressentait le besoin pour son équilibre, prenant des nouvelles à distance, ne venant les voir que ponctuellement. La femme ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur, comprenant qu’il serait préférable pour Teddy que Harry se sente bien quand il serait capable d’être présent. Le Gryffondor était encore jeune et se retrouvait avec des problématiques d’adultes encore une fois, il était normal qu’il prenne le temps de grandir.</p>
<p>— Tout est prêt, Luna ? s’enquit Harry.</p>
<p>— Oui, mon contrat s’arrête officiellement dans un peu moins de quinze jours. Rolf et moi partons la semaine d’après.</p>
<p>— Andromeda, je viendrais aussi souvent que possible d’ici le départ de Luna, pour prendre mes marques. Est-ce que vous avez beaucoup de travail l’été ?</p>
<p>— Il y a beaucoup à faire avec les enfants puisque ce sont les vacances, mais c’est moi qui gère les salariés et les bénévoles, tu n’as donc pas à t’en soucier. En revanche nous sommes dans une période chargée, car : il nous faut préparer les rentrées scolaires ; aider les jeunes qui deviennent majeurs à voler de leurs propres ailes ; enregistrer les dons qui sont très nombreux l’été ; faire la comptabilité ; donner un coup de main à nos anciens déjà partis depuis parfois des années, mais qui ont besoin d’être accompagnés pour des démarches, etc. Bref, le travail ne manque pas !</p>
<p>— Au moins je ne m’ennuierais pas ! Quand je pense que Hermione m’a accusé de chercher un boulot de planqué, s’esclaffa Harry.</p>
<p>               Andromeda sourit.</p>
<p>— Elle pourrait venir se faire sa propre idée, proposa Luna, espiègle.</p>
<p>— Tu parles, elle sera bien assez occupée à essayer de révolutionner le Ministère dès son premier jour comme stagiaire !</p>
<p>               Cela les fit rire.</p>
<p>— Comme tu le sais, le salaire est peu élevé et parfois variable en fonction des finances, mais tu peux habiter ici, cela compense un peu.</p>
<p>— Merci, Andromeda, mais je vais plutôt chercher un endroit à moi. Avec mes amis, on veut vivre en colocation et j’espère bien que Drago se joindra à nous.</p>
<p>— Quand doit-il être libéré déjà ? demanda Luna.</p>
<p>— Il passe devant le Magenmagot le 31 juillet, normalement il sera libre le jour même.</p>
<p>— Tu l’amèneras à l’orphelinat, Harry ? J’ai hâte de rencontrer enfin mon seul neveu.</p>
<p>— Oui, dès qu’il sera prêt, je te le présenterai ! Et si l’on se mettait au travail ? Montre-moi ce que tu fais, Luna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                Quand Harry revint au Terrier ce soir-là, il eut une bonne surprise : un courrier l’attendait. Il s’affala dans un des fauteuils du salon et déchira le papier.</p>
<p>— Il est arrivé cinq minutes après que tu sois parti, l’informa Hermione, assise dans le canapé avec Ron. C’est qui ?</p>
<p>— C’est Drago, répondit Harry qui avait reconnu l’écriture sur l’enveloppe.</p>
<p>— Que dit-il ?</p>
<p>                Harry parcourut la lettre avidement. Avoir des nouvelles de son amoureux régulièrement le rassurait beaucoup et lui faisait passer le temps plus vite. Il lui manquait tellement.</p>
<p>— Il a décidé de demander à Théodore de l’accompagner à l’audience du Magenmagot. Il pense que ça serait intéressant pour lui puisqu’il veut être avocamage. Et il s’ennuie.</p>
<p>— Je suis persuadé que Théo fera un excellent avocamage, intervint Ron. Tu n’es pas trop déçu ?</p>
<p>— Honnêtement non, il est préférable que ce ne soit pas moi finalement. Je n’aimerais pas qu’il croie que ma présence a eu une influence sur sa libération alors qu’il ne la doit qu’à lui-même.</p>
<p>— Je suis d’accord avec toi, dit Hermione.</p>
<p>                Sur ces entrefaites, Molly appela toute sa famille pour le dîner. Celui-ci se déroula dans la bonne humeur, comme d’habitude. Même si Harry était heureux que ses amis soient enfin rentrés d’Australie la semaine passée, c’était tout de même plus animé quand ils étaient là.</p>
<p>                Après le repas, les deux amoureux et Harry s’installèrent dans le jardin avec une bièraubeurre et discutèrent pendant des heures de sujets frivoles, en regardant le soleil se coucher et les étoiles se lever. Cela changeait radicalement des échanges qu’ils avaient eus régulièrement pendant toute leur scolarité, quand les ennuis leur tombaient dessus sans qu’ils les aient cherchés, cette dernière année comprise.</p>
<p>                Mais là à cet instant, loin de tout problème, Harry était heureux de sa vie, il ne manquait plus qu’un endroit où vivre et Drago à ses côtés.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 31 juillet 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            Drago se tenait debout devant le Magenmagot. Il était là depuis déjà une heure. Théodore était assis à ses côtés, présence rassurante. Son ami n’avait pas eu besoin d’intervenir, il ne s’agissait pas d’un procès. D’ailleurs, Drago n’avait pas été placé sur le banc des accusés, mais dans le box dévolu aux témoignages.</p>
<p>               La Présidente-sorcière avait d’abord résumé sa précédente audience et la condamnation qui en avait découlé. Et les conditions particulières qui avaient amené à proposer un aménagement de peine. Ainsi qu’il l’avait suspecté, Drago devait cette situation à Minerva McGonagall qui avait décrit un comportement exemplaire — tellement qu’il eut du mal à se reconnaître dans le compte rendu — pendant son année de Travaux d’Intérêt Général à Poudlard et avait plaidé sa cause. Drago avait gardé son masque tout au long du monologue de la sorcière, mais il se sentait infiniment reconnaissant envers la directrice et aurait pu lui sauter au cou si elle avait été là. Elle avait été visiblement très convaincante.</p>
<p>               Puis était arrivé le temps des questions concernant l’année scolaire qu’il venait de vivre. Il n’eut d’autres choix que d’y répondre, racontant certains évènements de son point de vue, ravivant des souvenirs difficiles. Heureusement, la Présidente ne s’attarda sur aucun des incidents, voulant simplement retracer l’ensemble de l’année. Elle termina sur ses résultats aux ASPIC, qu’elle qualifia d’excellents.</p>
<p>— Au vu de toutes ces informations, nous considérons que vous avez rempli les conditions pour votre libération anticipée. Celle-ci débutera quand vous sortirez de cette salle. Cependant, nous ne pouvons vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations sans aide ni surveillance et vous serez soumis à certaines contraintes.</p>
<p>« Premièrement, vous conservez la Trace et votre baguette restera bridée jusqu’à la fin officielle de votre peine, soit le 31 octobre 2001, dans les mêmes conditions qu’actuellement, excepté que vous avez de nouveau l’autorisation de transplaner sur un maximum de cent kilomètres. Au-delà de la date fixée, vous conserverez la Trace pour surveiller les sorts de puissance majeure, les Impardonnables, à vie. Vous avez dès à présent le droit de vous acheter une baguette neuve qui vous correspondra parfaitement puisque celle que vous avez est un prêt, elle sera bien évidemment bridée de la même façon. Tous les fabricants possèdent la liste des individus ayant des limitations de baguette.</p>
<p>« Deuxièmement, vous serez suivi par madame Lauren Lewis, votre Sorcière de réinsertion, mensuellement jusqu’au 31 octobre 2001. Par la suite, elle déterminera avec vous la fréquence nécessaire des rendez-vous et la durée dans le temps. Elle est là pour vous aider, pas vous surveiller. Votre premier entretien est aujourd’hui à quatorze heures trente, service du Bureau des Aurors.</p>
<p>« Troisièmement, vous pouvez rester au foyer de Glasgow jusqu’à ce que vous ayez un logement, dans la limite de six mois à compter d’aujourd’hui, sans les contraintes qui vous étaient imposées puisque vous êtes libre. Vous avez également obligation de trouver un travail ou de faire des études. Par ailleurs, il existe des aides financières si vous en avez besoin. Madame Lewis pourra vous conseiller pour tout cela.</p>
<p>« Enfin, la libération anticipée surveillée sera ajoutée à votre dossier de casier judiciaire. Sachez que cela est positif pour vous, cela prouve votre sérieux et votre bonne conduite. Avez-vous des questions ?</p>
<p>               Drago se retourna vers Théodore qui lui fit « non » de la tête. Le blond avait compris ce qu’on lui avait exposé, c’était très clair. Il s’attendait honnêtement à pire même s’il avait malgré tout espéré une libération totale dès ce jour. Ceci dit c’était déjà une avancée exceptionnelle de ne pas faire la dernière année de TIG ! Une nouvelle bouffée de reconnaissance pour McGonagall le traversa, il faudrait qu’il lui rende visite ou qu’il lui écrive pour la remercier convenablement.</p>
<p>— Non, madame la Présidente, je n’ai pas de questions.</p>
<p>— Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir, vous êtes désormais en liberté anticipée surveillée et récupérez la majorité de vos droits. Au revoir.</p>
<p>— Merci. Au revoir, salua Drago avant de quitter l’immense pièce.</p>
<p>               Drago suivit Théodore et referma derrière eux la porte de la salle d’audience puis il s’arrêta. Ils se situaient dans un petit sas pourvu de bancs. De l’autre côté se trouvait sa liberté, le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il en avait tellement rêvé ! Il savait que les difficultés étaient très loin d’être terminées et ses obligations ne l’effrayaient pas. Il pourrait enfin essayer de passer à autre chose, laisser derrière lui son passé tourmenté. Il pourrait enfin tenter de faire quelque chose de bien et vivre comme il l’entendait, sans la peur de se voir coincé dans un mariage arrangé, sans la frayeur que son père découvre sa « tare » et le punisse, sans devoir s’ennuyer dans un bureau au Ministère à graisser des pattes pour avoir plus de pouvoir et d’argent, ainsi que son père l’avait toujours fait. Il avait de vrais amis maintenant. Et il avait Harry.</p>
<p>               Drago serra dans son poing le petit bout de parchemin qui traînait dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, se remémorant les mots qui y étaient griffonnés, y puisant de la force.</p>
<p>
  <em>« Drago,</em>
</p>
<p><em>Je comprends parfaitement ta d</em> <em>écision de préférer la présence de Théodore pour après-demain. Et je pense même que c’est un meilleur choix que moi !</em></p>
<p><em>Ton ennui est sur le point de s</em> <em>’achever, tiens bon !</em></p>
<p><em>Je te retrouverai </em> <em>à l’accueil du Département de la Justice Magique, dans la petite salle d’attente.</em></p>
<p><em>Tu me manques aussi beaucoup, j</em> <em>’ai hâte de pouvoir te serrer contre moi. Plus que deux jours.</em></p>
<p><em>Je t</em> <em>’aime,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>H. </em>
  <em>»</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Tout va bien, Drago ? s’inquiéta Théodore alors que Drago était toujours immobile.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il. Allons-y !</p>
<p>               D’un pas assuré, Drago sortit du sas et emprunta les nombreux couloirs pour rejoindre l’accueil.</p>
<p>               De loin, il put constater que l’endroit était beaucoup trop animé pour que tout soit normal. Il aperçut un regroupement de personnes agglutinées devant une porte vitrée, des appareils photo, des micros et des plumes à papotes en nombre. Des journalistes ! Quelqu’un avait-il eu connaissance de sa présence au Ministère pour sa libération ? Il était pourtant persuadé que ce genre d’informations restaient confidentielles. Non, ils lui tournaient presque tous le dos, ils étaient là pour quelqu’un qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Drago reconnut la fameuse salle d’attente, où il avait lui-même patienté quelques heures plus tôt avec Théodore. Harry ! Ils en voulaient à Harry ! Quelle bande de rapaces !</p>
<p>               Il hâta le pas, Théodore trottinant à ses côtés. Quand il fut seulement à quelques mètres du groupe, quelqu’un s’aperçut de leur présence et l’on braqua les objectifs sur lui. Drago n’avait pas anticipé qu’il serait également ciblé dès qu’il serait reconnu. Et ses cheveux blonds signaient son nom aussi bien que lui-même. Une angoisse s’insinua, lui tordant le ventre : et si Harry ne souhaitait pas être vu en public avec lui ? À Poudlard il avait fièrement pris sa main, mais c’était très différent ici.</p>
<p>               Il ralentit le pas, mais arriva inévitablement à portée de voix des journalistes. Et les questions fusèrent « Monsieur Malefoy, que faites-vous au Ministère ? », « Monsieur Malefoy, parlez-nous de votre condamnation », « Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous nous expliquer la plainte que vous avez déposée contre vos camarades de classe »… Drago ne voulait répondre à aucune question. Il ferma son visage et tenta de traverser cette marée humaine. Théodore, à ses côtés, demandait aux journalistes de s’effacer et de cesser leur harcèlement, qu’on ne leur répondrait pas.</p>
<p>               Du mouvement de l’autre côté du groupement attira de nouveau l’attention des vautours, la porte vitrée de la salle d’attente venait de s’ouvrir. Les flashs crépitèrent et Drago reconnut d’abord Harry qui grognait de manière inintelligible.</p>
<p>— Poussez-vous, s’il vous plait ! Nous aimerions passer ! s’agaça une voix aiguë.</p>
<p>               Hermione était là aussi, visiblement. Drago l’entendit continuer à demander poliment et Harry s’énerva. Mais rien n’y faisait, les journalistes étaient agglutinés comme des mouches sur une bouse de dragon. Heureusement, le sorcier de l’accueil sortit de nulle part et fit reculer les importuns. La vue se dégagea devant Drago et dévoila Harry et Hermione, les joues rouges et l’air furieux.</p>
<p>               Un simple échange de regard suffit à Drago pour être rassuré, Harry lui souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Le cœur de Drago s’affola dans sa poitrine tandis que le Gryffondor le rejoignait en quelques enjambées. Plus rien n’existait autour de Drago sauf les émeraudes de Harry qui le regardaient, son sourire qui l’appelait. Presque deux mois sans contempler son visage alors qu’ils avaient passés presque une année à se voir tous les jours. Il aurait pu être au beau milieu d’un stade de Quidditch plein à craquer qu’il n’aurait pas agi différemment : quand Harry fut à son niveau, Drago ouvrit ses bras. Et Harry s’y jeta, l’enserrant fermement. Drago enfouit son visage dans les mèches noires, humant avec plaisir le parfum floral qui s’en dégageait, l’odeur de son shampoing qu’il aimait tant. La peur d’être rejetée se dénoua et se dissipa, son ventre se relâcha et son cœur affolé retrouva son rythme habituel. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, profitant de Harry contre lui, ses mains dans son dos, son souffle dans son cou.</p>
<p>               Finalement, Harry se recula et l’embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Un flash et un crépitement immortalisèrent la preuve que Harry et Drago n’étaient pas simplement des amis qui se retrouvaient après une longue séparation, ainsi que leur étreinte aurait pu faire croire. Le Gryffondor avait volontairement choisi de montrer au monde quelle était leur relation, sachant pertinemment que les journalistes ne se priveraient pas. Drago sourit à cette idée, même s’il avait conscience que ça n’allait qu’alimenter des articles et rumeurs stupides à leurs sujets à tous les deux.</p>
<p>— Tu vas bien ? lui demanda son amoureux.</p>
<p>— Je vais bien. Bon anniversaire, Harry</p>
<p>               Harry le remercia d’un sourire éblouissant. Hermione et Théodore se rapprochèrent et le petit groupe d’ami·e·s se salua chaleureusement.</p>
<p>— Il est l’heure de déjeuner, allons trouver un endroit tranquille pour discuter, proposa Hermione.</p>
<p>               Ignorant les journalistes qui avaient recommencé à les harceler de questions, Drago et Harry s’éloignèrent de la cohue, main dans la main, suivant la née moldue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Attablés dans un pub moldu banal, à quelques centaines de mètres du Ministère, les quatre amis se restauraient en discutant joyeusement. Le plaisir de se retrouver était palpable. Drago et Théodore avaient discrètement retiré leurs robes de sorciers, ils portaient des vêtements assez sobres dessous pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer.</p>
<p>               Harry avait du mal à lâcher Drago des yeux pour manger. Il avait l’impression d’avoir de nouveau quatorze ans, quand il fantasmait sur Cho, les hormones en folie. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps qu’ils s’étaient quittés dans le Poudlard Express, mais ça lui semblait une éternité. Il était définitivement dingue amoureux de cet homme. Et ça le rendait heureux. Et probablement un peu idiot…</p>
<p>               Théodore et Drago résumèrent l’audience de la matinée, confirmant la liberté conditionnelle du blond. Ce dernier pourrait enfin se déplacer sans trop d’entraves. Et ça tombait bien, il y avait quelque chose à fêter ce soir.</p>
<p>— Vous faites quoi ce soir ? demanda Harry aux deux Serpentard.</p>
<p>— Je serais à New York ce soir, pourquoi ? s’enquit Théodore.</p>
<p>— Ron et Hermione préparent une fête surprise pour mes vingt ans, vous êtes tous les deux invités, bien sûr.</p>
<p>— Harry ! Comment as-tu su ? s’exclama Hermione. Ils sont déjà au courant de toute façon, tu penses bien que je les avais invités, imbécile !</p>
<p>— Vous n’êtes pas discrets le moins du monde. Bon, Ron ne l’est pas en tout cas, corrigea Harry sous l’air outré de sa meilleure amie. Que vas-tu faire là bas, Théo ?</p>
<p>— J’ai un entretien cette après-midi pour une école d’avocamage, mon portoloin du retour est réservé pour demain seulement. Je suis désolé, mais j’avais déjà tout prévu quand Hermione m’a écrit.</p>
<p>— Ça ne fait rien, j’espère que ça se passera bien pour toi.</p>
<p>— Tu es bien silencieux, Drago. Est-ce que tu t’es décidé pour ce soir ? demanda doucement Hermione.</p>
<p>               Harry reporta son attention sur lui. Il avait l’air gêné.</p>
<p>— Je ne pense pas que venir soit une bonne idée, Hermione. J’ai été un vrai salaud avec les Weasley pendant des années, je ne crois pas qu’ils aimeraient me voir sous leur toit, même si c’est l’anniversaire de Harry.</p>
<p>— Détrompe-toi, Harry a mis les choses au clair dès le premier jour des vacances concernant votre relation. Et Ron t’a défendu farouchement, je dois dire. Ils ont compris que tu regrettais et que tu as changé, tu es le bienvenu.</p>
<p>— Molly et Arthur sont comme des parents pour moi et ils ont accepté sans difficulté la situation, après quelques arguments bien placés. Ils se sont comportés comme je l’espérais, ils m’ont accueilli comme je suis et tu es avec moi donc voilà, confirma Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Aux environs de quatorze heures, les amis se séparèrent. Théodore devait récupérer sa valise et prendre son portoloin pour New York. Hermione devait finir de préparer la soirée pour Harry avec les Weasley. Drago avait un rendez-vous avec la Sorcière d’insertion puis voulait aller à Gringotts et faire un peu de shopping. Par ailleurs, il avait un portoloin réservé en fin d’après-midi pour Glasgow, il en profiterait pour se changer au foyer. Il avait dû insister pour que Harry ne l’accompagne pas et avait été forcé de dévoiler son intention de lui trouver un cadeau d’anniversaire. Harry avait protesté vivement, mais s’était incliné, acceptant de le laisser seul.</p>
<p>— Je viendrais te chercher à dix-huit heures. La gare de Glasgow ça ira ?</p>
<p>— Parfait. À ce soir, Harry, confirma Drago en l’embrassant sur les lèvres.</p>
<p>               Harry le regarda s’éloigner et prendre la direction du Ministère, tandis que Hermione et Théodore partirent trouver un coin isolé pour transplaner. Il se retrouva seul et se demanda comment occuper son après-midi pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, même si ce n’était pas prévu, il marcha tranquillement jusqu’au Square Grimmaurd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry se demanda où était Drago. Cela faisait un long moment qu’il ne l’avait pas aperçu. Le Gryffondor, très accaparé par tous les invités, n’avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais avait tout fait pour le conserver dans son champ de vision. Depuis la fin du repas, où ils étaient assis à côté, Harry n’avait cessé d’être appelé de tous les côtés. Et il en avait assez. Il se mit en quête de son amoureux.</p>
<p>               Après avoir fait le tour entier du jardin, en slalomant entre les invités, puis de la maison, Harry le trouva devant, allongé dans l’herbe. Il avait une cigarette à la bouche et regardait les étoiles, un bras sous sa tête.</p>
<p>— Ah, tu es là. Je t’ai cherché partout ! annonça-t-il en s’asseyant à côté de Drago, dans l’herbe douce.</p>
<p>               Des bruits de la fête lui provenaient de loin, la luminosité était très faible : Drago s’était installé au-delà du périmètre des lumières de la maison. Seules les étoiles éclairaient vaguement le noir de la nuit, c’était une nouvelle lune. Les cheveux très blonds de Drago, maintenant long d’une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, tranchaient fortement dans la pénombre en reflétant la lueur des astres, semblant aussi argentés qu’eux.</p>
<p>— Drago, tout va bien ?</p>
<p>— Ça va. J’avais besoin de m’isoler du bruit et des gens. J’ai peu l’occasion d’être au calme au foyer et ça me manque.</p>
<p>— Heureusement, tu vas bientôt pouvoir en partir.</p>
<p>— En théorie oui, mais ça risque d’être compliqué. Je ne le savais pas encore en sortant de ma convocation devant le Magenmagot, mais pour déménager quelque part je dois soumettre le logement à ma Sorcière de réinsertion pour qu’elle le valide. Je l’ai vue pour la première fois cette après-midi et je ne sais pas si elle sera arrangeante là dessus. Je garde espoir, elle a semblé compatir au calvaire de mon année scolaire. Et je te passe les détails sur la difficulté de trouver quelqu’un qui voudra bien me vendre ou louer quelque chose.</p>
<p>— Justement, on a une proposition à ce sujet. Avec Ron, Hermione et Seamus, on cherche en ce moment un appart’ ou une maison. Un truc assez grand pour faire une coloc’ sympa sans se marcher dessus. On vise un minimum de quatre chambres, ça veut dire que tu peux te greffer au projet et avoir ta propre pièce. Chacun son espace comme ça, mais on serait quand même ensemble dès qu’on a envie d’être avec l’autre.</p>
<p>— Ron et Hermione partageront la même ?</p>
<p>— Oui, clairement. Et Dean rejoindra sûrement Seamus certains week-ends, parce que sinon il reste seul dans la petite chambre de son école de dessin.</p>
<p>— Tu es certain qu’ils sont tous d’accord pour que je vive avec eux ? Ils vont en avoir assez de m’avoir dans leurs jambes…</p>
<p>— C’est Ron qui a émis l’idée, Drago.</p>
<p>               Harry regarda Drago. Il resta silencieux, terminant de tirer sur sa cigarette avant de l’écraser dans une petite boite. Le Gryffondor avait peur que Drago refuse, trop de gens, trop de proximité avec lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer. C’était une solution idéale pour tout le monde, particulièrement pour Drago qui allait probablement avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver un logement seul étant donné son casier judiciaire.</p>
<p>— Je suppose que ça serait une bonne alternative. J’ai pas énormément d’économies, je vais devoir prendre un petit boulot de toute façon, c’est une condition de ma libération si je ne poursuis pas d’études.</p>
<p>— On est un peu tous dans le même cas, tu sais. Ron va aller travailler avec son frère au magasin, Hermione commence un stage payé au Ministère. Seamus cherche encore quoi faire, mais il a déjà trouvé un travail moldu en attendant. Moi j’ai décidé de m’impliquer dans l’association que j’ai montée avec Andromeda, tu sais à l’orphelinat Black, parce que Luna s’en va à l’étranger. Ça sera pas très bien payé, mais ça me convient et en plus je verrais mon filleul tous les jours.</p>
<p>               Drago resta silencieux et Harry fixa son regard sur son visage. Il reflétait un peu de mélancolie.</p>
<p>— Tu m’as manqué pendant ces sept semaines, tu sais, murmura-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.</p>
<p>— Toi aussi, répondit Drago en tournant la tête vers Harry, lui permettant de croiser ses prunelles grises.</p>
<p>               Une furieuse envie de se jeter sur Drago traversa Harry, mais il se doutait que c’était une très mauvaise idée sans vérifier auprès de lui. Harry ne savait pas comment le traumatisme de son harcèlement et de ses agressions avait évolué ces derniers temps, alors qu’il était seul.</p>
<p>— J’ai très envie de t’embrasser, Drago.</p>
<p>— Je me demandais quand tu allais craquer, pouffa Drago en attrapant sa main pour jouer avec.</p>
<p>               Harry émit un grognement d’indignation et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans la jambe pour protester.</p>
<p>— Des évolutions dans les limites que tu avais établies début juin ?</p>
<p>— Non. Je me sens en confiance avec toi, ça n’a pas changé.</p>
<p>— Parfait !</p>
<p>               Harry bascula alors à quatre pattes au-dessus de Drago, toujours étendu au sol de tout son long. Il parcourut des yeux son joli visage, s’attardant sur son léger sourire. Il avait l’impression de ne pas l’avoir vu depuis six mois. Il fléchit les bras, placés de part et d’autre de la tête de Drago, et l’embrassa sur le front, les pommettes, le bout du nez, les joues, le cou et aux commissures des lèvres. Ses biceps commencèrent à protester, mais il ignora l’alerte de son corps.</p>
<p>               Un infime gémissement s’éleva dans les airs, ravissant les oreilles de Harry. Il attendait que Drago manifeste sa frustration. Une façon de se venger gentiment. Sans plus attendre, il fondit sur sa bouche et la picora furieusement de baisers légers. Les lèvres s’ouvrirent rapidement d’elles-mêmes et Harry ne se fit pas prier pour approfondir le baiser, passant sa langue sur le bout des lèvres et cherchant son homologue, jouant avec. Drago vint fourrager dans sa chevelure noire en bataille, agrippant les mèches à pleines mains.</p>
<p>               Les bras de Harry étaient sur le point de lâcher, il manqua de s’écrouler sur Drago, mais se rattrapa in extremis, se lovant contre lui. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry, déjà rapide, accéléra encore à la sensation du corps de Drago sous le sien. À travers leurs minces vêtements d’été, il pouvait presque ressentir les formes des muscles de son torse, de son ventre. Il constata avec un sourire qu’ils étaient tous les deux dans un grand état d’excitation.</p>
<p>               Sans cesser de l’embrasser comme un affamé, Harry vint loger ses doigts dans la chevelure de Drago, faisant glisser les mèches lisses et soyeuses entre ses phalanges. Le besoin de plus de contact le prit aux tripes, violemment, et il commença à onduler du bassin, se frottant à Drago. Il ne lui avait pas demandé l’autorisation, le Serpentard lui avait déjà affirmé au mois de juin que ça n’avait plus besoin d’être systématique. Et Harry savait que le blond était assez en confiance pour lui dire stop à tout moment. Il n’avait cependant pas la moindre inquiétude sur le fait que Drago était autant en demande que lui, tout son corps, ses gestes, ses gémissements allaient dans ce sens. Ils avaient déjà expérimenté plus intime encore, Harry ne prenait aucun risque.</p>
<p>               Harry accéléra les mouvements alors que le plaisir montait inexorablement, un brasier se diffusant dans ses entrailles. Il n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir autant désiré quelqu’un de toute sa courte vie. Drago le rendait totalement dingue.</p>
<p>— Oh, putain, Drago, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers, la respiration hachée. Je sais que tu n’es pas prêt, j’attendrais aussi longtemps qu’il faudra, mais tu peux pas imaginer comme j’ai envie de toi. Tu me rends fou, j’ai tellement envie de t’avoir en moi.</p>
<p>               Seul un gémissement, étouffé par le fait que Drago se mordit les lèvres, répondit à Harry. Le plaisir intense figé sur les traits de son visage, les yeux fermés, ne portait pas à confusion. Harry réalisa que son amoureux venait de jouir et il rejoignit bientôt. Moins discret que le Serpentard, un grognement commença à s’échapper de sa bouche entrouverte, que Drago recouvrit de sa main pour le minimiser.</p>
<p>               Harry cessa de bouger et s’appuya de tout son poids sur Drago, le visage dans son cou, le front reposant dans l’herbe. Drago l’entoura de ses bras, tendrement.</p>
<p>               Après quelques instants, un fou rire incontrôlable le traversa. Harry venait de se rendre compte qu’ils étaient presque à deux pas des gens qui avaient été invités pour ses vingt ans.</p>
<p>— Qu’est-ce qui te faire rire comme ça ? demanda Drago en le repoussant doucement pour qu’il arrête de l’écraser.</p>
<p>               Harry se déplaça pour s’allonger sur le dos à ses côtés. Il tentait de calmer son hilarité. Drago attendit et lança un sort de nettoyage.</p>
<p>— Si personne ne nous a entendus, ça sera un miracle, finit-il par articuler. Mais je ne regrette pas une seconde.</p>
<p>               Drago attrapa doucement la main de Harry, en caressa lentement le dos avec son pouce.</p>
<p>— Moi non plus. Pour tout te dire, tu m’as tellement excité que ce sont tes mots qui m’ont fait jouir, Harry.</p>
<p>               Harry manqua s’étrangler en avalant sa salive et toussa quelques instants. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers Drago, se perdit dans son regard.</p>
<p>— Tu es sérieux ?</p>
<p>— Oui. Je ne sais pas si j’y arriverais, mais je l’envisage très sérieusement depuis la dernière semaine à Poudlard déjà.</p>
<p>— On a le temps. Je n’aurais pas dû te le dire, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.</p>
<p>— Je sais, mais l’envie est là quand même. De toute façon, on est loin d’avoir les conditions idéales pour que cela se réalise dans l’immédiat.</p>
<p>— Tu as raison, on verra bien quand tu seras sorti du foyer.</p>
<p>               Harry tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le ciel, observa quelques minutes les étoiles.</p>
<p>— On devrait y retourner, on va finir par me chercher, décida-t-il à contrecœur.</p>
<p>               Ils se relevèrent et Harry guida Drago en direction de la porte d’entrée, afin de rejoindre la petite fête qui se déroulait à l’arrière de la maison biscornue. Drago l’arrêta quelques mètres avant.</p>
<p>— Je t’aime, Harry, prononça Drago doucement en tournant le visage de Harry en direction du sien.</p>
<p>— Je t’aime aussi, Drago, assura Harry en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Ginny Weasley avait vu Harry s’éclipser dans la maison. Elle avait essayé de lui parler en tête à tête toute la soirée, sans succès. Ils s’entendaient bien, mais n’avaient pas eu l’occasion de discuter de leurs nouvelles vies respectives depuis leur rupture presque deux ans plus tôt — même s’ils s’étaient croisés lors des repas de Noël.</p>
<p>               Ginny avait commencé à voler chez les Harpies de Holyhead peu après leur rupture et ils n’avaient fait qu’échanger quelques courriers. Digérer leur séparation avait été très difficile et elle avait ruminé très longtemps sur son amour perdu. Mais finalement, le temps avait fait son œuvre et avait guéri son cœur. Et elle avait retrouvé l’amour depuis. C’était récent, personne n’était au courant et elle voulait en parler avec Harry en tout premier, parce qu’elle pensait qu’il comprendrait mieux que quiconque dans sa famille.</p>
<p>               Ginny avait suivi Harry à distance et l’avait vu fureter dans toutes les pièces. Étant donné qu’elle n’avait pas aperçu Malefoy depuis un moment, c’était forcément lui qu’il cherchait. Après qu’il eut disparu sur le devant de la maison, elle se posta dans l’entrebâillement de la porte pour observer. Elle le vit s’asseoir à côté d’une forme allongée. Elle était trop loin pour les entendre, mais ils devaient sûrement discuter. Quand Harry se mit au-dessus de son petit-ami, elle referma la porte et resta derrière, montant la garde pour qu’ils ne soient pas dérangés. Elle en était presque la première surprise, mais l’annonce de leur couple n’avait finalement pas été si perturbante qu’elle aurait pu. En grande partie parce que même Hermione, et son propre frère Ron assuraient que le jeune homme avait drastiquement changé et méritait une deuxième chance. Alors, pour Harry, elle lui avait donné sa chance, réservant malgré tout son jugement sans le dire. Pour le moment, elle n’avait rien à lui reprocher, il s’était même platement excusé auprès de chaque membre de la famille.</p>
<p>               Quand elle entendit des bruits proches de l’entrée, elle se déplaça un peu plus loin dans le couloir. La porte s’ouvrit sur les deux jeunes hommes, passablement ébouriffés, se tenant par la main.</p>
<p>— Ginny ? s’étonna Harry.</p>
<p>— Vous devriez remettre un peu d’ordre dans votre tenue, sinon quelqu’un va se douter de quelque chose, plaisanta-t-elle en les observant de haut en bas.</p>
<p>               Les deux garçons se regardèrent et opinèrent. Malefoy passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, leur redonnant rapidement un aspect plus coiffé. Harry fit de même, mais ses mèches étaient, de toute façon, indomptables. Elle lança un petit sort de rafraîchissement sur leurs vêtements, qui se lissèrent.</p>
<p>— Tu nous as espionnés ? demanda Drago, suspicieux.</p>
<p>— Je vous ai simplement vu discuter de loin. Ensuite j’ai attendu sagement derrière la porte, au cas où quelqu’un vous chercherait.</p>
<p>               Harry pouffa et Malefoy la regarda avec un air de reconnaissance qu’elle ne s’imaginait pas trouver sur son visage.</p>
<p>— Merci Gin’.</p>
<p>— Tu ne t’es pas retrouvée là par hasard, n’est-ce pas ? insista tout de même Malefoy, sans animosité.</p>
<p>— Non, je cherchais Harry, je voulais lui parler.</p>
<p>— Je vous laisse alors.</p>
<p>               Malefoy s’éclipsa après un dernier regard pour Harry et la cadette de la famille Weasley put enfin discuter avec le brun. Elle prit de ses nouvelles et lui annonça rapidement qu’elle avait trouvé quelqu’un, que personne n’était au courant. Le Gryffondor était ravi pour elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui glissa en chuchotant que c’était une fille qui jouait dans son équipe. Harry l’étreignit un peu plus fort contre lui. Elle fut profondément soulagée de son soutien. Il était avant tout son plus vieil ami et il le resterait, le savoir heureux pour elle était très important.</p>
<p>               Ginny retourna à la petite fête avec Harry, heureuse et souriante. Elle attendrait le lendemain pour en parler à sa famille, elle ne voulait pas gâcher l’anniversaire de Harry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 18, en espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! Maintenant que Drago est libéré, que va-t-il se passer pour lui ?<br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 3 décembre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre s’intitule « Installation ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapitre 19  — Installation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Merci, pour vos kudos :)</p>
<p>Dans ce chapitre, Drago retrouve un peu de sa liberté chèrement acquise. </p>
<p>Bonne lecture !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 19  </strong>
  <strong>— Installation</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 2 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            Le petit groupe d’amis était fourbu. Ils avaient visité pas loin de dix logements, guidés par des agents immobiliers ou les propriétaires. La majorité d’entre eux ayant eu une réaction négative à la présence de Drago. Seule une femme, propriétaire d’un appartement pourtant très prometteur, avait clairement refusé leur dossier en fin de visite, quand elle avait compris que le jeune homme blond n’était pas là que pour accompagner des amis. Harry avait fulminé, mais Drago lui avait demandé de laisser tomber. Il était inutile de faire un scandale, sa présence était forcément mal vue et il l’acceptait, résigné.</p>
<p>               Il était dix-sept heures trente et ils attendaient pour une dernière maison. La sorcière qui devait les faire visiter arriva et se présenta rapidement. Elle travaillait pour une agence immobilière qui était côté moldu et louait pour les deux mondes. Elle serra la main de chaque membre du groupe, sans réaction de rejet au nom de Malefoy. C’était un premier point positif pour Harry.</p>
<p>               La visite de la maison fut assez rapide, mais très concluante : un immense rez-de-chaussée ouvert avec une cuisine spacieuse séparée par un bar. Les murs étaient blancs, les sols en bois clair, tout était propre et meublé avec goût. Cinq grandes chambres et trois salles de bain à l’étage confirmèrent aux jeunes adultes que c’était le lieu idéal. En bonus, la maison disposait un petit espace extérieur avec une terrasse en bois et une pelouse entretenue, et un sous-sol total sec et sain auquel on accédait soit de la porte du garage soit depuis le cellier attenant à la cuisine.</p>
<p>— Alors, elle vous plait, n’est-ce pas ? Sachez que nous pourrons la relier au Réseau de Cheminette si vous le souhaitez.</p>
<p>— Oui, elle nous plait beaucoup, confirma Harry. Nous sommes tous d’accord là dessus.</p>
<p>— Voulez-vous remplir un dossier de location ? La maison est libre immédiatement, il ne faudra que la validation par l’agence pour qu’elle soit votre chez-vous !</p>
<p>— Un instant s’il vous plait, nous aimerions en parler ensemble, demanda Hermione avant d’emmener ses amis à l’écart.</p>
<p>               Le petit groupe discuta et tomba rapidement d’accord, tout était idéal ici. Non seulement la maison était parfaite, mais en plus elle n’était pas très chère puisqu’éloignée de la capitale de 90 kilomètres, en pleine campagne. Pour des sorciers, ce genre de distance ne posaient pas le moindre de problème. Seul Drago avait peur, car avant de signer définitivement, sa Sorcière de réinsertion devait approuver le lieu d’habitation. Or, cela pouvait rebuter les propriétaires qu’une décision de justice entrave le dossier. Harry et Hermione le rassurèrent, si ce n’était pas ici, ils trouveraient ailleurs.</p>
<p>            Finalement, ils signèrent le document de location magiquement. Une fois que ça serait validé par l’agence, Drago n’aurait qu’à le faire parapher par Lauren Lewis et ils seraient immédiatement colocataires de la demeure. La sorcière de l’immobilier n’eut aucune réticence particulière quand ils expliquèrent la situation de Drago. Le Serpentard trouvait cela curieux, ne savait-elle pas qui il était ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr que je connais votre nom ! Les Malefoy ont fait la une de la Gazette très souvent, avant et après la Guerre. Mais, vous savez, j’étais à l’étranger ces dernières années et je ne vis que dans le monde moldu depuis mon retour il y a six mois. Alors je ne prête pas un grand intérêt aux qu’en-dira-t-on des journaux, ils sont rarement très objectifs. Ce qui m’importe le plus c’est votre dossier commun, et il apporte une caution financière suffisante pour que ce soit solide.</p>
<p>— Merci.</p>
<p>— Je vous en prie. Je vais immédiatement le déposer pour validation, vous aurez un retour au plus tard demain par hibou. Par facilité, nous enverrons la réponse à monsieur Finnigan qui nous a fourni une adresse temporaire à Londres.</p>
<p>            Drago, rassuré par la situation, décida de demander un rendez-vous à Lauren Lewis immédiatement, anticipant un retour positif de l’agence. Ainsi, le petit groupe transplana à Londres et se sépara. Seamus rejoignit Dean à l’appartement familial de ce dernier, il y était depuis deux semaines déjà. Drago se rendit au Ministère pour déposer une demande de rendez-vous à l’accueil du Bureau des Aurors, s’assurant ainsi que le message parviendrait presque immédiatement à la sorcière. Plus vite il la verrait, plus vite il partirait de l’abominable foyer de Glasgow où il tournait en rond. Hermione, Harry et Ron allèrent boire un café en attendant le blond.</p>
<p>               Après une balade au bord de la Tamise et un dîner tous les quatre, Drago quitta à regret Harry et ses amis pour retourner à Glasgow avec le dernier portoloin de la journée. Sa limite de transplanage de cent kilomètres était un frein, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. À la place, il essayait de se focaliser sur le côté positif de la situation : il avait le droit de se déplacer librement sur le territoire britannique.</p>
<p>               Il embrassa fugacement Harry et rejoignit le terminal des portoloins. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer la porte, Harry lui faisait signe de la main, un sourire immense sur le visage. Une petite boule de chaleur s’épanouit dans la poitrine du Serpentard à cette vue et cela lui donna le courage de partir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vendredi 4 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>               Drago était en retard. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu portoloin qui avait foiré juste avant l’heure du départ ! Les techniciens avaient dû répartir les passagers sur d’autres destinations ou les faire attendre le prochain. Désespéré, Drago avait accepté un départ pour Cardiff, puis il avait transplané à Bristol. Coup de chance, il avait trouvé un portoloin pour Oxford qui partait quinze minutes plus tard. Heureusement, car il n’aurait pu l’atteindre en une seule fois, la distance à vol d’oiseau étant légèrement supérieure à cent kilomètres. Et il ne connaissait pas d’autres villes entre les deux. Puis il avait transplané à Londres, enfin ! Résultat, il était épuisé magiquement et physiquement. Il n’avait pas fait autant de magie de déplacement depuis des années et il en avait perdu l’habitude.</p>
<p>               Drago courut comme un fou dans les couloirs du Ministère, déboulant en nage et essoufflé à l’accueil du Bureau des Aurors. Son stress était à son maximum, son cœur menaçait de fracasser ses côtes et une nausée lui retournait l’estomac. Arriver en retard à un rendez-vous avec la Sorcière d’insertion, qu’il avait lui-même sollicité par ailleurs, était loin d’être bon pour son dossier.</p>
<p>            Finalement, la réceptionniste lui demanda de patienter, Lauren Lewis était elle aussi en retard. Drago grommela en s’éloignant jusqu’à la salle d’attente, c’était bien la peine qu’il se décarcasse pour arriver le plus vite possible !</p>
<p>               Trente minutes plus tard, Drago s’installait en face de la sorcière qui l’aidait à se réinsérer dans la société. Elle était rousse et de nombreux cheveux gris parsemaient sa tête, des lunettes rectangulaires encadraient des yeux bruns aimables entourés de pattes d’oies. D’autres rides, entre les sourcils et autour de la bouche, vieillissaient la petite femme aux formes généreuses. Son âge tranchait avec son caractère et sa façon de travailler : elle était loin d’être traditionnelle et avançait avec son temps. Drago l’avait trouvé relativement sympathique à leur première rencontre, elle s’était abstenue de tout commentaire dégradant ou désobligeant à son égard. Cela ne lui arrivait plus si souvent.</p>
<p>— Veuillez excuser mon retard, monsieur Malefoy, une urgence à gérer. Je suis surprise de vous revoir si rapidement après notre entretien. Que puis-je pour vous ?</p>
<p>— J’ai trouvé un logement et je souhaiterais votre approbation.</p>
<p>            Drago sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendit. Une copie du contrat de location, validé par l’agence, avait été envoyée à chaque colocataire la veille, et n’attendait que la signature magique de Lauren Lewis pour clore le dossier.</p>
<p>— Déjà ? s’étonna madame Lewis. Vous devez être bigrement pressé de partir du foyer ! Ceci dit, je vous comprends, ce n’est pas un environnement très reposant.</p>
<p>               Elle se pencha sur le long rouleau et lut en silence. Drago joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, les empêchant de bouger, camouflant son stress. Il espérait vivement que rien ne viendrait contrarier leur emménagement. Cette maison était si parfaite pour leur groupe. Drago avait hâte de reprendre une vie relativement normale et se loger était la première étape.</p>
<p>— Le contrat est clair et détaillé, l’endroit semble tout à fait correct. Vous avez donc opté pour une colocation avec plusieurs personnes. Ce sont vos amis, n’est-ce pas ? Ceux dont vous m’avez parlé l’autre jour ?</p>
<p>— Oui, Ron, Hermione et Seamus sont mes amis. Harry est…</p>
<p>               Drago s’arrêta, ayant peur de faire une bêtise. Devait-il dire la vérité ? Après tout, il était plus que probable qu’elle soit déjà au courant puisque leur couple avait fait les gros titres le lendemain de sa libération, les journalistes s’étaient jetés sur l’information comme des niffleurs sur un trésor.</p>
<p>               Elle attendait patiemment la suite de sa phrase avec un sourire bienveillant. Après tout, Drago n’avait aucune raison d’avoir honte de son amoureux. Il avait beaucoup pensé à cela ces derniers mois, il devait accepter que son homosexualité était normale.</p>
<p>— Harry est mon petit-ami, continua Drago, la tête haute, cachant son inquiétude.</p>
<p>— D’accord. Comment avez-vous prévu de payer votre part du loyer ? Vous n’avez pas encore de travail.</p>
<p>— Les premiers temps, je pensais à utiliser les quelques économies que j’ai. J’attends la réponse de Sainte-Mangouste pour mon inscription. Je chercherais un emploi en fonction de leur retour.</p>
<p>— Très bien. Si vous êtes accepté, n’oubliez pas que nous pourrons monter un dossier de bourse d’études, sous conditions. Il n’est pas humainement possible de réussir des études de médicomage tout en travaillant de façon à vivre convenablement.</p>
<p>— Oui, je me souviens que vous m’en aviez parlé.</p>
<p>            Lauren Lewis replongea son regard dans le parchemin puis fouilla dans un dossier, sortit une feuille qu’elle parcourut avant de la ranger. Ensuite, sans commentaire, elle apposa sa signature magique dans l’encadré réservé. Le contrat s’illumina un instant et un petit sceau apparut tout en bas, clôturant et validant définitivement le dossier de location. Drago était maintenant officiellement colocataire de cette maison.</p>
<p>               La sorcière lui rendit le document et lui souhaita une bonne journée avec un sourire. Drago l’attrapa, un peu hagard. Cela avait été si facile. Il s’était attendu à des difficultés terribles. Pourtant, alors qu’il ressortait de ce bureau impersonnel, le Serpentard regagnait une petite part supplémentaire de liberté. Il ne restait plus qu’une seule étape : récupérer les clés à l’agence avec ses amis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 7 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            Drago finissait de ranger ses affaires dans l’armoire de sa chambre. Sa chambre. Sans voisins bruyants et irrespectueux. Sans hurlements et bagarres dans les couloirs. Sans couvre-feu. Sans odeurs d’humidité et de nourriture.</p>
<p>               Le jeune homme s’assit sur son lit un instant, respirant amplement et calmement. S’imprégnant des lieux. Il espérait qu’il dormirait mieux ici qu’au foyer ou qu’à Poudlard. Au moins en termes de confort ça devrait être très agréable. Il craignait un peu les cauchemars, toujours présents, même s’ils n’étaient plus quotidiens. Drago repensa au conseil de Harry : se faire suivre par un·e psymage. Il pourrait peut-être demander un rendez-vous avec celui qu’il avait vu à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir failli mourir mi-avril ? Le thérapeute avait été à l’écoute et lui avait laissé une bonne impression. Cela pourrait peut-être l’aider à aller mieux plus vite que s’il continuait à se remettre seul de ses traumatismes. Parce qu’ils étaient toujours là malgré tout, même si Drago avait beaucoup avancé.</p>
<p>               Content de sa décision, Drago déposa ses affaires de toilettes dans la salle de bain proche de sa chambre. Cela serait la sienne, il n’aurait pas besoin de la partager. Les autres s’étaient mis d’accord après qu’ils avaient récupéré les clés le samedi précédent. Excités par la situation, les jeunes gens avaient déboulé dans la maison dès qu’ils avaient eu le sésame et s’étaient réparti les pièces, avaient déjà parlé de décoration et de leur vie dans cette maison. D’un commun accord, ses amis avaient insisté pour que Drago ne partage pas, par égard pour son besoin d’intimité très fort et les séquelles de ses agressions. Ron et Hermione, qui vivraient dans une seule chambre auraient leur salle d’eau, Seamus et Harry auraient la dernière. Personne n’était mécontent de son sort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Le Serpentard rejoignit Harry au salon. Ce dernier avait apporté toutes ses affaires la veille, visiblement pressé de quitter le Terrier et la présence étouffante, même si bienveillante, de Molly. Les autres colocataires suivraient. Ron devait arriver le mercredi, le temps de réunir tout son bazar éparpillé dans le Terrier. Seamus s’installait le jeudi, il devait aller chercher la plupart de ses possessions en Irlande même si sa malle était chez Dean. Hermione était forcée de faire un aller-retour en Australie pour certaines de ses affaires laissées chez ses parents, elle n’arriverait que le vendredi.</p>
<p>               Harry avait ramené de la nourriture moldue que Drago ne connaissait pas : plein de choses différentes dans des boites. Harry avait dit que c’était chinois. Des bièraubeurres fraîches dégoulinaient de condensation sur la table basse. Drago attrapa des dessous de verres avant de venir s’installer dans un fauteuil.</p>
<p>— On trinque ? demanda Harry en levant sa bouteille.</p>
<p>— À notre emménagement ! s’exclama Drago en cognant sa boisson contre celle de son petit-ami, avant de prendre une gorgée.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard s’était fait à cette tradition bizarre à laquelle Hermione et Harry tenaient.</p>
<p>               Harry ouvrit les petites boites de carton, dépiauta des étuis en papier pour en sortir de fins bâtons et lui expliqua que cela s’appelait des « baguettes » et comment on mangeait avec. Drago le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds, les moldus étaient vraiment étranges !</p>
<p>               Ils dînèrent en riant, Harry taquinant Drago sur sa façon de manger avec ces engins de torture, Drago se vengeant en attaquant Harry sur le fait qu’il buvait comme un enfant et s’en mettait partout.</p>
<p>               Drago proposa de nettoyer la table et de ranger les restes. Il se leva pour déposer dans un placard ensorcelé les petites boites, elles se conserveraient en l’état grâce au sort de stase. Un coup de baguette et les reliefs de nourriture et de boisson disparurent du meuble en bois sur lequel ils avaient dîné. Mû par une envie de se détendre, Drago sortit deux verres et la bouteille de Whisky pur feu amenée par son amoureux.</p>
<p>               Quand il revint de la cuisine avec son chargement, Harry n’était plus là. Il versa deux portions et l’attendit, son attention portée vers l’extérieur. Une grande baie vitrée, ouverte, donnait sur la terrasse en bois, et un agréable air frais s’engouffrait dans la maison. De légers bruits lui parvenaient : des oiseaux chantaient dans le soleil couchant, une voiture moldue passait non loin, le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles du chêne du jardinet.</p>
<p>               Harry revint finalement et s’assit dans le canapé. Il avait une expression bizarre qui disparut quand il aperçut les verres et la bouteille d’alcool.</p>
<p>— Très bonne idée ça !</p>
<p>               Ils sirotèrent leur premier verre tranquillement et en silence. Le deuxième, puis le troisième délièrent un peu leurs langues et ils échangèrent rapidement sur leur première soirée de beuverie ensemble, à la fête d’Halloween de Slughorn. Mais Drago trouvait que Harry avait l’air nerveux et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne cessait de parler de choses futiles et riait trop fort. Drago posa son verre et repoussa la bouteille de Whisky bien entamée pour empêcher Harry de l’attraper.</p>
<p>— Stop. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Harry.</p>
<p>— Mais rien, tout va bien. Laisse-moi me resservir.</p>
<p>— Non. Quelque chose cloche, tu n’es pas dans ton état normal depuis que tu es revenu de là-haut tout à l’heure.</p>
<p>               Le visage de Harry se ferma. Puis se détendit et il souffla.</p>
<p>— OK, OK. J’ai quelque chose pour toi en fait. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre la chose, ça me stresse.</p>
<p>— Dis-moi, au moins tu seras fixé !</p>
<p>               Harry se tortilla et sortit de sa poche arrière sa baguette. Il la posa sur la table basse, devant Drago.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes ta baguette ? J’ai celle de ma mère et j’en achèterai une neuve cette semaine.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas la mienne, Drago. Et tu n’as pas besoin d’en acheter une autre.</p>
<p>               Un frisson désagréable parcourut l’échine de Drago. Il porta son attention sur le morceau de bois posé devant lui. Un instant lui suffit pour constater que ce n’était pas celle de Harry. Comme dans un rêve, Drago tendit les doigts vers les vingt-cinq centimètres d’aubépine qu’il savait contenir un crin de licorne. À peine en main, il sentit la magie réagir à <em>sa</em> baguette.</p>
<p>               Drago la reposa, totalement déboussolé. Il pensait qu’elle avait été définitivement perdue depuis le temps. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait vue, Harry lui avait arraché. Mais jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’il l’avait conservée, cela n’avait aucun sens. L’avait-il retrouvée pour la lui rendre ?</p>
<p>— Comment se fait-il que tu aies ma baguette ?</p>
<p>— Je l’ai utilisée pendant plusieurs mois entre le moment où je t’ai désarmé et la Bataille de Poudlard, la mienne était cassée à l’époque, commença à expliquer Harry, l’air gêné. Ensuite, j’ai… heu… j’ai réparé la mienne et j’ai oublié la tienne dans mon bazar.</p>
<p>— Tu as réparé ta baguette brisée ? s’étonna Drago. Mais par quelle prouesse ? C’est normalement impossible !</p>
<p>— La baguette de Sureau… Je l’ai utilisée pour ça et je l’ai remise dans la tombe de Dumbledore.</p>
<p>               Drago hallucinait, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Ou alors il avait déjà trop bu !</p>
<p>— Attends que je comprenne… Tu as possédé la baguette de Sureau, que tu n’as pas voulu garder, avec laquelle tu as réparé la tienne. Et la mienne tu l’as mise dans un coin ?</p>
<p>— J’étais bouleversé par tout ce qui s’était passé, j’ai juste glissé ta baguette dans ma poche, puis dans ma malle. Et quand je suis revenu à Poudlard l’an dernier j’ai rangé tout ce qui y traînait dans un placard au Square Grimmaurd, j’y ai à peine porté attention. Écoute Drago je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas qu’on se reverrait un jour et j’étais certain que tu en avais une toute neuve.</p>
<p>— Et ça ne t’est jamais venu à l’idée cette année d’aller la chercher pour me la rendre ? grogna Drago.</p>
<p>— Honnêtement, je m’en suis souvenu tardivement, quand on s’entraînait pour le Patronus. Et puis avec tout ce qui s’est passé, ça m’est sorti de la tête… Je suis vraiment désolé.</p>
<p>               Drago bouillonnait. Ça le mettait tant en colère que Harry ait conservé sa baguette tout ce temps sans avoir même eu l’idée de lui rapporter. Alors qu’il avait eu le droit de sortir de Poudlard tous les week-ends, qu’il était parti de l’école aux vacances de Noël ! Et pourtant si la situation avait été inversée, il était presque certain qu’il n’aurait rien fait pour lui restituer. Mais là c’était Harry Potter, le Sauveur, l’homme parfait. Putain, c’était <em>son</em> mec et il n’avait pas été foutu de lui rendre sa baguette quand il en avait besoin à l’école ! Cela lui aurait été utile pour ses ASPIC tout de même !</p>
<p>               Sans s’en rendre compte, la colère, aiguisée par son alcoolémie, prit le dessus. Toute sa rancœur accumulée depuis des mois contre d’autres personnes se matérialisa et cibla Harry. C’était injuste, mais Drago n’en avait pas conscience, aveugle, envahi par ses sentiments négatifs.</p>
<p>— Putain, Harry, mais j’en aurais eu besoin avant ! Et si j’avais raté mes ASPIC à cause de la baguette de ma mère ? C’est <em>ma</em> baguette, tu sais à quel point on se sent mal quand on ne l’a plus puisque la tienne a été brisée ! Si je l’avais su, j’aurais demandé ça comme gage, au moins tu aurais été obligé de me la rendre plus tôt !</p>
<p>               Drago se leva en récupérant le morceau de bois et commença à s’éloigner. Il avait besoin d’être seul.</p>
<p>— Drago attend, je suis désolé…</p>
<p>— Non ! le coupa Drago d’une voix polaire en se retournant. Laisse-moi partir, Harry, sinon je risque de faire ou dire des choses que je vais regretter.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il se prépara et se mit au lit comme un automate, sans jamais lâcher sa baguette. Et malgré une fatigue importante, il ne s’endormit qu’au lever du soleil pour quelques petites heures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 9 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000 </strong>
</p>
<p>            Ron emménagea dans la colocation dans une ambiance morose. Il s’attendait à trouver les lieux sens dessus dessous puisque Harry et Drago étaient seuls depuis deux jours. Autant Drago semblait un minimum ordonné, mais ce n’était pas le cas de son meilleur ami, loin de là. Sans compter le fait qu’ils avaient dû passer de nombreuses heures dans les bras l’un de l’autre, mais il ne voulait pas visualiser ça. Il y avait des choses bien plus agréables à faire que ranger et faire le ménage quand on avait vingt ans. Et pourtant, en entrant, chargé de sa grosse malle, le silence l’accueillit. Tout était parfaitement propre et bien ordonné, pas la moindre poussière ni vaisselle sale dans l’évier.</p>
<p>               Ron appela ses amis plusieurs fois, sans réponse. Étonné, il fit plusieurs aller-retour avec le Terrier pour apporter toutes ses affaires. Il avait négocié pendant des jours avec sa mère pour que celle-ci ne vienne pas donner un coup de main à son petit dernier, lui promettant qu’ils organiseraient un repas pour leur faire visiter.</p>
<p>               Le roux déposa tout son bazar entre le salon et sa chambre, puis toqua à celle de Harry. Pas de réponse. Un peu inquiet, il fit de même pour Drago. Heureusement, ce dernier était là, mais il avait une tête à faire peur. Des cernes lui mangeaient le visage et il était pâle comme la mort. Ron tiqua, il y avait un truc entre ces deux-là. Il soupira intérieurement, ils avaient réussi à s’engueuler dès le début de leur colocation, ça allait être joyeux !</p>
<p>— Drago, tout va bien ?</p>
<p>— Ouais, ça va. Je ne dors pas très bien, c’est tout.</p>
<p>— Hum, oui, je vois ça. Heu… dis-moi. Où est Harry ?</p>
<p>— Sûrement au Square Grimmaurd, il passe toutes ses journées et ses soirées à l’orphelinat Black.</p>
<p>— Il a dit à quelle heure il rentrerait ? Il est déjà presque sept heures du soir.</p>
<p>— Je ne sais pas. Si ça t’inquiète, tu n’as qu’à aller le chercher…</p>
<p>— Ouais, je vais faire ça.</p>
<p>               Ron se détourna et la porte claqua aussitôt dans son dos. Heureusement qu’il avait appris à connaître le nouveau Drago, sinon il l’aurait mal pris. Il se tramait quelque chose entre les deux tourtereaux et puisque personne d’autre n’était présent, il fallait qu’il s’en mêle. Ron grommela tout haut qu’il aurait préféré que Hermione soit avec lui plutôt qu’à Brisbane, histoire d’aider ces deux attardés émotionnels. Oubliant au passage qu’il lui avait lui-même fallu des années pour comprendre, accepter et concrétiser son amour avec la brunette. Il regretta aussi la présence de Théodore, toujours de bon conseil.</p>
<p>               Le Gryffondor roux se rendit à l’orphelinat, où il trouva en effet Harry en plein travail. Il dut le forcer à le suivre, lui promettant un bon repas et une bièraubeurre bien fraîche pour le sortir de son bouquin de comptes. Il n’avait pas pris beaucoup de risques pour la nourriture, il avait apporté des plats cuisinés par sa mère. La pauvre Molly avait passé la journée aux fourneaux pour s’assurer que son petit aurait de quoi manger, toujours inquiète que ses enfants meurent de faim.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Une fois à table, Ron constata l’ampleur du désastre. Harry et Drago avaient à peine touché à leurs assiettes, ils ne s’étaient ni parlés ni regardés. Alors que Drago se levait, visiblement prêt à quitter les lieux, Ron décida d’agir. Seamus arrivait le lendemain et Hermione le vendredi. Non seulement il ne voulait pas qu’ils emménagent dans cette ambiance mortifère, mais en plus il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry et Drago exploser ainsi en plein vol. Plus ça durerait, plus ça serait difficile à réparer.</p>
<p>— Drago, assieds-toi. Et toi Harry, tu restes aussi !</p>
<p>               Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent leurs visages vers Ron, ils semblaient étonnés. Ce dernier déglutit, mal à l’aise. Bon, il avait voulu leur attention, il l’avait.</p>
<p>— Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous, inutile d’être Hermione pour le comprendre. Non, ne dites rien ! Et restez assis, bon sang !</p>
<p>               Harry et Drago se rassirent brutalement. Bien. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir aider ces deux idiots ? Le cerveau tournant à cent à l’heure, Ron se demanda ce que ferait Hermione à sa place. Ah, oui !</p>
<p>— Donc, quelque chose ne va pas. Vous vous êtes engueulés, c’est ça ?</p>
<p>— Ouais, grommela Harry. Il serait plus juste de dire que Drago fait la gueule…</p>
<p>— La faute à qui, Potter ? cingla le Serpentard.</p>
<p>— Stop ! Cela ne vous mènera à rien. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé ou de qui c’est la faute, on s’en fout. Je vais monter dans ma chambre et vous allez discuter de manière calme et civilisée en vous disant ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Vous devez dire à l’autre ce qui vous a blessé, ce que vous ressentez, sans accusation. Interdiction d’aller se coucher tant que ce n’est pas résolu !</p>
<p>               Ron se leva, les regards de Drago et Harry sur lui, totalement ahuris.</p>
<p>— Vous remercierez Hermione quand elle sera là. C’est grâce à sa manie de vouloir nous faire parler de nos problèmes que vous allez régler le vôtre. Bonne nuit.</p>
<p>               Ron s’en alla et posa un sort de silence sur sa porte après être passé à la salle de bain. Il n’avait aucune envie d’assister à la discussion qui allait avoir lieu en bas, sachant qu’elle risquait d’être mouvementée, que ce soit à cause d’objets qui pouvaient voler en travers de la pièce ou de réconciliation sportive sur le canapé…</p>
<p>               Après une bonne nuit, Ron passa sa matinée seul. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé au rez-de-chaussée et cela le rassura. Aux environs de midi, deux têtes déboulèrent mollement de l’étage : une blonde et une brune. Les visages paraissaient plus sereins et reposés que la veille. Les amoureux s’assirent au bar en silence et Ron craignit un instant que sa solution n’ait pas fonctionné. Un moment plus tard, Harry se releva pour prendre deux tasses et les remplit de café. Dans l’une il versa du lait et dans l’autre deux carrés de sucre. Il déposa la première devant Drago et lui frôla la main.</p>
<p>— Merci, chuchota le Serpentard en lui passant les doigts dans la nuque brièvement.</p>
<p>               Ron relâcha sa respiration, ouf ! Ces deux-là s’étaient visiblement réconciliés. Il ôta de son imagination toute idée de nuit de débauche post-engueulade rapidement, mal à l’aise. Tout fier de lui, il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil pour terminer de feuilleter un magazine de Quidditch, la journée allait être bonne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 16 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            Drago regarda ses amis attablés, depuis le bar de la cuisine. Théodore s’était joint à leur petit comité pour un dîner. Le dernier avec eux avant de longs mois d’absence. Théodore était venu leur annoncer qu’il s’installait à New York à la fin de la semaine. Son entretien pour l’école d’avocamage avait été positif et il commençait son cursus dès septembre. Il voulait avoir le temps de trouver un petit boulot et une chambre pour se loger avant le début des cours.</p>
<p>               Le repas avait donc démarré dans une ambiance plutôt joyeuse, toute la troupe ravie pour Théodore. Drago ressentait des sentiments mêlés pour sa part, ne plus voir son ami pendant si longtemps serait dur à vivre. Ils avaient passé une année scolaire particulière et sa présence avait, dès le début, été une bouée de secours. Il lui manquerait énormément même s’il savait que ça serait temporaire.</p>
<p>               Drago apporta le dessert et une bouteille de champagne français qu’il avait achetée pour l’occasion. Pour fêter dignement l’entrée de Théodore à l’école d’avocamage. Pendant sa brève absence dans la cuisine, la discussion s’était orientée vers les relations amoureuses. L’alcool aidant — ils avaient déjà bu pas mal de vin — chacun·e racontait ses premiers émois.</p>
<p>— À ton tour, Théo, lança Harry. Ton premier crush ?</p>
<p>— Je n’ai jamais été amoureux.</p>
<p>               Drago croisa le regard de son ami, il semblait mal à l’aise. Malgré leur relation très proche, leurs secrets échangés depuis l’enfance, Théodore n’avait jamais abordé la question avec Drago. Ce dernier se doutait que le sujet était sensible.</p>
<p>— C’est parce que tu n’as pas encore trouvé la bonne ! Je parie que tu nous ramèneras une petite Américaine à croquer, suggéra Dean, goguenard.</p>
<p>— Non, je ne pense pas. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.</p>
<p>               Sa réponse jeta un froid. Tout le monde fixait Théodore qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience d’avoir autant perturbé ses amis.</p>
<p>— Tu préfères les garçons peut-être ? glissa doucement Hermione.</p>
<p>— Non plus. Je n’ai aucune envie d’être en relation amoureuse, ni même de vivre avec quelqu’un. Par exemple, je vous adore, mais je préfère rester seul, j’aime ma solitude.</p>
<p>               Drago trouvait cela très cohérent avec le caractère de son ami. Ainsi qu’avec le fait qu’il avait refusé d’être hébergé temporairement au Terrier puis à la colocation, choisissant de loger chez une parente éloignée qu’il connaissait à peine. Et où il avait une liberté totale de mouvement vu la taille de la bâtisse.</p>
<p>— Hum, désolé Théo si la question te parait intrusive, d’ailleurs tu n’es pas obligé de répondre… mais est-ce que tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu’un ? demanda Seamus, un peu gêné.</p>
<p>— J’ai essayé, trois fois, trois personnes différentes. Ni les filles ni les garçons ne m’attirent particulièrement, je me suis ennuyé.</p>
<p>— Tu n’as pas ressenti de plaisir ? insista l’Irlandais, rouge jusqu’à la pointe des cheveux.</p>
<p>— Je suppose que si, mais ça ne m’intéresse pas, répondit Théodore en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>               Les personnes à table se regardèrent les unes les autres, un peu déboussolées de tant de franchise, mais surtout par le fait que c’était très inhabituel. L’ambiance était devenue lourde.</p>
<p>— Bon, si on arrêtait de parler de cul maintenant ? intervint Ron, visiblement inconfortable. Non seulement c’est contre les règles de la maison, mais en plus cela met Théo mal à l’aise, j’en suis sûr. Est-ce que tu aurais apprécié qu’on te questionne sur ton amour des bites, Seamus ? Non ? Alors, laisse-le donc tranquille, il fait ce qu’il veut.</p>
<p>               Harry s’esclaffa et se moqua également gentiment de Seamus. Drago souffla, la tension s’était dissoute. Il se pencha vers son meilleur ami pour lui demander discrètement s’il allait bien et son affirmation le rassura.</p>
<p>               Ils passèrent la suite de la soirée à jouer au billard. Leur maison disposait d’un magnifique billard américain en plein milieu du salon. Quand ils avaient rempli le dossier de location, ils avaient pu décider s’ils voulaient conserver certains mobiliers typiquement moldus, comme le réfrigérateur, le micro-onde, le billard… Harry et Hermione, les plus habitués au monde moldu s’étaient alignés sur l’avis général concernant les machines moldues et avaient consenti à les faire retirer, acceptant de cuisiner de façon sorcière. En revanche ils s’étaient battus pour conserver la table colorée que Drago, Ron et Seamus avaient regardée avec des yeux ronds lors de la visite. Finalement, ils avaient appris à y jouer et y passaient presque toutes leurs soirées, ravis !</p>
<p>               Au moment de les quitter, Théodore enlaça tous ses amis chaleureusement. Tout le monde lui assura qu’il manquerait au groupe. Il promit de revenir lors des prochaines vacances et qu’il logerait à la colocation pour leur faire plaisir.</p>
<p>               Drago le raccompagna devant la cheminée, les autres s’éloignèrent. Un peu gauche, le blond enlaçant son ami longuement, serrant les dents pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les larmes.</p>
<p>— Tu me manqueras énormément, Théo. Merci d’avoir été là pour moi dès le début.</p>
<p>— Tu vas me manquer aussi, Drago. Sois prudent et n’oublie pas que tu peux m’écrire aussi souvent que nécessaire, des portoloins postaux partent tous les jours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Samedi 19 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>— Au fait, tu vas faire quoi exactement comme stage au Ministère, Hermione ? demanda Dean.</p>
<p>               Le jeune homme les avait rejoints peu de temps après l’emménagement de Seamus, voulant profiter de sa présence avant le retour à l’école de dessin. Il ne pourrait ensuite se libérer que les week-ends. Ce qui serait, malgré tout, une énorme amélioration par rapport à l’année qu’ils avaient vécu séparés. En tout cas, Harry était heureux de ne pas avoir à être éloigné de Drago.</p>
<p>— Je serais au Département de la justice magique, au service administratif. Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’espoir pour ce premier stage, je suppose que je vais récupérer le petit boulot que les employés ne veulent pas faire. Mais j’aimerais avoir ensuite un poste au niveau législatif, il y a beaucoup de travail pour faire le ménage dans des centaines de lois poussiéreuses, rétrogrades et racistes.</p>
<p>— Tu risques d’avoir pas mal d’opposants et de te retrouver confrontée à des textes liés à la vieille magie. Malheureusement ça va compliquer les choses, intervint Drago.</p>
<p>— La vieille magie, comme celle qui a protégé Harry grâce au sacrifice de sa mère ?</p>
<p>               Harry grimaça et ferma les yeux un instant. La peine était toujours aussi vive quand on abordait ce sujet. Heureusement, cela ne restait qu’un moment fugace la plupart du temps.</p>
<p>— Exactement Hermione, confirma Ron.</p>
<p>— Est-ce que vous connaissez d’autres exemples de vieille magie ? questionna Harry, intrigué.</p>
<p>— Hum, il y a les dettes de vie. Tu te souviens, avec Pettigrow ? enchaîna Ron. Comme tu l’avais épargné, ça a fini par se retourner contre lui, dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.</p>
<p>            Un silence s’incrusta dans la discussion. Harry se tourna vers Drago, craignant un peu que ça le perturbe d’entendre parler de cet épisode difficile de leur passé. Heureusement, il n’avait pas l’air de mal le prendre, mais il semblait songeur et soucieux.</p>
<p>— Comment tu sais tout ça, Ron ? s’étonna Hermione.</p>
<p>— Je viens d’une famille de Sang-Pur, c’est très commun pour nous.</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête pour appuyer la réponse de Ron.</p>
<p>— En parlant de dettes de vie… J’ai une montagne de dettes envers toi, Harry, dit Drago. Cela fait plusieurs mois que j’y réfléchis et je pense que je suis dans la merde.</p>
<p>— Ah, ouais…</p>
<p>               Harry était consterné de ne jamais y avoir songé. C’était vrai qu’il avait sauvé la vie de Drago plusieurs fois pendant la Bataille. Et peut-être même que ce qui était arrivé durant leur Huitième Année pouvait jouer aussi. Ses autres amis les regardaient avec un air ahuri.</p>
<p>— Franchement, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir m’en sortir sans que ça me retombe violemment sur le coin de la gueule.</p>
<p>— En théorie, si tu n’as pas l’intention de lui faire de mal, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.</p>
<p>— Je le sais, Ron. Mais je ne suis pas très à l’aise avec l’idée que la vieille magie pourrait décider d’elle-même de me forcer à rembourser ma dette. On ne peut pas anticiper le futur, d’autant plus que connaissant Harry il va certainement vouloir me sauver la vie continuellement, sourit Drago.</p>
<p>               L’ambiance s’allégea de nouveau grâce à lui. Harry ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever. Mais il fallait trouver une solution à ce problème, c’était tout de même sérieux. Il se souvint tout à coup d’un truc qu’il avait lu à la bibliothèque juste avant les ASPIC alors qu’il cherchait totalement autre chose. En revanche, il craignait un peu la réaction de l’intéressé. Et de leurs amis.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois qu’une seule solution. Tu n’as qu’à m’épouser, lança-t-il.</p>
<p>— Pardon ? s’étrangla Drago.</p>
<p>               Ron et Seamus, qui avaient à ce moment une bouteille de Bièraubeurre aux lèvres, recrachèrent à moitié le liquide et se mirent à tousser. Hermione et Dean avaient des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.</p>
<p>— Ouais, c’est un truc que j’ai lu quelque part : le mariage sorcier annule les dettes de vie. Comme quoi ça crée l’engagement que les deux membres du couple soient dévoués l’un à l’autre pour la vie. Ça résoudrait le problème, non ?</p>
<p>— Potter, tu es en train de me demander en mariage, là ?</p>
<p>— Heu oui, je suppose ?</p>
<p>               Drago perdit le peu de couleurs qu’il avait sur le visage. Ron, qui avait retrouvé son souffle et avait essuyé les reliquats de sa boisson, reprit ses esprits.</p>
<p>— Les mecs, vous avez vingt ans, vous allez pas faire un mariage sorcier maintenant, vous êtes malades ! C’est irrévocable ce truc-là !</p>
<p>— Ceci dit, je trouve ça plutôt romantique moi, intervint Seamus en jetant un œil à Dean qui ne s’était pas encore remis du choc.</p>
<p>— Ron, soupira Hermione. Tu ne réfléchis jamais plus loin que le moment présent ? Si c’est l’engagement qui annule la dette, une promesse de mariage suffira, ils peuvent s’unir dans cinquante ans s’ils veulent, ça ne changera rien ! N’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>— Probablement, il faudrait qu’on se renseigne là dessus. J’avoue que j’en avais jamais entendu parler pour ce genre de circonstances. Les mariages sorciers c’est devenu rare. En attendant, ça aurait été plus romantique sans public, grommela Drago en croisant les bras.</p>
<p>            Harry savait que Drago était sérieux, même s’il plaisantait sur le sujet. Il aurait largement préféré que cela se fasse dans le privé plutôt que devant tous leurs amis. Il avait beau le nier farouchement, il était un indécrottable romantique. Quand bien même l’idée avait été lancée un peu au hasard. Le Gryffondor se pencha vers Drago et vint chuchoter à son oreille, de façon à ce que personne d’autre ne puisse l’entendre.</p>
<p>— Je me rattraperais et je te ferais une demande officielle en privé quand on aura déblayé le sujet. Tu ne pourras pas dire non, susurra-t-il d’une voix chaude.</p>
<p>               Ce fut avec une immense satisfaction que Harry constata que Drago semblait à court de mots et que ses joues étaient si rouges qu’elles faisaient concurrence avec le t-shirt ultra flashy que Dean portait ce soir-là.</p>
<p>— Heu, les gars, je vous rappelle qu’on avait décidé ensemble que les sous-entendus cochons ne devaient pas avoir lieu quand on est en groupe ! Et si j’en crois la couleur écrevisse de Drago, tu n’as pas du faire dans la dentelle, Harry, rappela Ron.</p>
<p>               Harry fit un sourire d’excuse à son meilleur ami. Évidemment, ils devaient tous respecter les règles de la maison, pour le bien de chacun. Or, Ron était mal à l’aise avec les discussions en rapport avec la sexualité. De manière générale, ils n’abordaient jamais le sujet entre eux et le rouquin était encore plus inconfortable quand il s’agissait de relation entre hommes. Harry ne lui en voulait pas, il se doutait que ce n’était pas forcément évident de s’habituer au fait qu’il n’était plus le même que dans leur tendre jeunesse. Le brun savait qu’il s’y ferait. Dans un autre genre, Drago avait instauré sa règle, lui n’aimait pas les démonstrations d’affections en public, de sa part ou de celle des autres. Il était rare que Drago vienne embrasser Harry quand ils n’étaient pas seuls et il n’acceptait de Harry que des légers baisers dans ces circonstances. Ils se tenaient la main, souvent, ou posaient leurs doigts sur le corps de l’autre, mais jamais de façon équivoque. Harry s’était fait à l’idée même s’il aurait préféré que Drago soit plus extraverti à ce sujet, car le Gryffondor aimait les grandes embrassades et les câlins. Ce qui était totalement paradoxal avec le fait que Drago pouvait en revanche plaisanter de façon très libérée sur le sexe.</p>
<p>— De toute façon, j’allais partir, répondit Drago en se levant. Tu viens, Harry ?</p>
<p>               Harry leva la tête vers son amoureux, debout à côté de lui. Il lui tendait la main. Ce genre d’invitation de sa part était suffisamment rare pour que le Gryffondor saute sur l’occasion.</p>
<p>— Bon, ba bonne soirée, salua-t-il avec un grand sourire ses amis avant d’attraper les doigts de Drago et se laisser entraîner à l’étage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Drago resserra sa prise sur la main de Harry en arrivant à l’étage. Ce dernier était en train de se tourner vers sa chambre, mais Drago avait une autre idée en tête. Il le tira un peu et sans un mot le dirigea vers son propre espace, à l’opposé. Cela avait été une demande de sa part, il avait préféré choisir la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de Harry. Peut-être une façon inconsciente d’avoir une sensation de contrôle plus importante, d’avoir moins la tentation d’aller le retrouver toutes les nuits. Il se l’interdisait, il n’était pas du tout prêt à partager le même lit que Harry en permanence. Il avait besoin de son espace, de la solitude dont il avait cruellement manqué depuis plusieurs années.</p>
<p>               Ainsi, il avait rejoint Harry plusieurs fois depuis leur emménagement, essentiellement à cause de cauchemars. Mais il n’avait jamais invité Harry à venir dormir avec lui. Sauf que ce soir là, entre l’envie qui le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines et la voix sensuelle de Harry à son oreille quelques instants plus tôt, il s’était décidé. Il appréciait leurs caresses mutuelles et voulait maintenant essayer de renouer avec d’autres choses.</p>
<p>               Il attira Harry dans sa pièce, en silence. Il referma derrière eux et lâcha sa main. Le Gryffondor avait l’air curieux de découvrir la chambre. Drago en profita pour le surprendre. Il le poussa fermement contre la porte et emprisonna ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Un regard vert émeraude se leva vers le sien et il put y lire une attente silencieuse.</p>
<p>               Drago se reput un instant de cette vision agréable, détaillant le visage de Harry. Puis il se colla à lui et fondit sur sa bouche. Le baiser, d’abord léger, comme il aimait, ne tarda pas à s’approfondir et il chercha très vite à jouer. Leurs langues se mêlant, les dents mordillant gentiment les lèvres. En l’espace de quelques minutes, Drago sentit son pantalon devenir très étroit et perçut Harry dans le même état. Il appuya un peu leurs bassins et se frotta langoureusement à Harry. Un gémissement indécent échappa à ce dernier.</p>
<p>               Drago se dit que c’était le moment d’innover. Il se rappelait des confidences de Harry. Il se recula des tentatrices lèvres et s’agenouilla devant son petit-ami. Un frisson désagréable le traversa. Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Harry, débordant d’amour et de désir. Il refoula son angoisse.</p>
<p>               Il posa ses mains sur la boucle de ceinture en argent et tira sur le pan de cuir pour le sortir des passants. Une sueur froide lui dégoulina le long du dos et ses mains commencèrent à échapper à son contrôle. Cela faisait des mois qu’il n’avait plus eu de tremblements, pourtant.</p>
<p>               Drago se concentra et détacha la ceinture en cuir. Il fit sauter le bouton du jean. Mais ses doigts ne voulurent cependant plus obéir et il ne réussit pas à saisir la braguette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>               FLASH</em>
  <em> !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               Drago </em>
  <em>était à genoux dans cette salle de classe abandonnée, la poussière couvrant le sol et les meubles à moitié pourris. À chaque fois qu’il venait là, Drago prenait vraiment sur lui pour ne pas récurer toute la pièce et frissonnait de dégoût en pensant à toute cette saleté. Il avait les mains sous la robe d’uniforme de Stewart et baissait son pantalon. L’autre garçon releva les pans de tissus pour les maintenir. Drago retira promptement le sous-vêtement et se mit à la tâche avec plaisir.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               FLASH</em>
  <em> !</em>
</p>
<p>               <em>Drago </em><em>était immobilisé, face contre ce mur de pierres. Il avait mal aux poignets d’avoir trop tiré sur ses liens. Sa tête semblait prête à exploser, à cause de la chute qu’il avait dû faire quand il avait perdu connaissance. Et il avait la nausée en entendant tant de voix murmurer, crier, se moquer de lui. Il sentait l’air frais sur son dos, ses vêtements semblaient avoir disparu. Les insultes, les railleries se poursuivaient : « hey, c’est le Mangemort là bas », « c’est écrit pute, tu crois qu’il suce pour rien ? », « sale pédé »… </em></p>
<p>
  <em>               FLASH</em>
  <em> !</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Drago secoua la tête, retrouvant ses esprits. Il réalisa qu’il était toujours avec Harry, dans leur colocation et non pas à Poudlard. Il se souvint de ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire et se remit à la tâche. Il pinça le petit élément métallique de la braguette pour la faire descendre. Ses mains tremblaient, il transpirait abondamment et avait des difficultés à respirer. Une paume l’interrompit.</p>
<p>— Drago, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?</p>
<p>— Ça ne se voit pas, Potter ?</p>
<p>— Drago, arrête, tu trembles comme une feuille.</p>
<p>            Drago baissa la tête et accepta de se relever. Harry le conduisit lentement et le fit asseoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Drago ne pouvait se résoudre à croiser son regard, la honte le submergeant. Il était un incapable. Harry garda sa main et la caressa doucement avec son pouce. Drago était si en colère après lui-même, après les ordures qui avaient rendu sa vie pourrie. Des larmes de rage perlèrent à ses yeux. Il les essuya.</p>
<p>— Tu peux m’expliquer ?</p>
<p>— J’avais envie d’essayer autre chose. Je voulais te faire plaisir. Tu m’as dit un jour que tu aimais les fellations, débita Drago d’une seule traite sans le regarder.</p>
<p>               Harry poussa un soupir et releva lentement le visage de Drago vers le sien. Ce dernier se laissa faire, la vision encore troublée des larmes contenues. Harry lui souriait et seul l’amour se lisait dans ses yeux. Drago n’y voyait pas ce qu’il avait craint : pitié, colère ou déception.</p>
<p>— C’est adorable de vouloir me faire plaisir Drago, mais ça n’avait pas l’air d’aller. Je t’ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas te forcer pour moi.</p>
<p>— Mais tu ne comprends pas ! C’est la première fois de ma vie que je suis amoureux et que je peux vivre une relation sans me cacher, sans honte. Et je suis incapable de surmonter cette angoisse au moment d’agir comme je le souhaite. Alors que j’ai envie, putain de bordel de merde ! J’en crève d’envie, Harry !</p>
<p>— Tu as envie, d’accord. Mais quelque chose t’a empêché d’y arriver. Tu me racontes ?</p>
<p>               Drago hésita un instant. Il était terrifié de parler de tout ça, parce que ça allait immanquablement faire revenir les souvenirs, encore. Or, Drago voulait passer au-delà du traumatisme, il voulait avancer, pas reculer. Mais s’il ne disait rien et qu’il restait bloqué dans cet état ? En ayant une furieuse envie de faire l’amour avec Harry sans jamais y parvenir vraiment, se frustrant et frustrant son petit-ami par la même occasion. Harry avait beau répéter encore et encore qu’il s’en moquait, Drago se doutait que le désir le rongeait, depuis des mois maintenant. Il surprenait parfois son regard sur lui, qui ne trompait pas. Sans compter qu’il lui avait clairement dit le soir de son anniversaire. Évidemment, il y avait les câlins et les caresses qu’ils échangeaient de temps en temps. Jusque là ça n’avait jamais posé de problème, pourquoi, cette fois-ci, Drago avait-il eu ces horribles flashs ? Harry pouvait peut-être l’aider.</p>
<p>— J’ai eu comme des flashs, des réminiscences de souvenirs, je me suis retourné à Poudlard, dans certaines situations. J’ai ressenti, vu, entendu, comme si j’y étais de nouveau.</p>
<p>— Quelles situations ?</p>
<p>— Je… Hum, tu te rappelles que je suis sorti quelque temps avec Stewart ?</p>
<p>               Harry acquiesça en silence. Drago prit une grande inspiration pour continuer, ce souvenir était loin d’être un de ses meilleurs et il avait honte de le raconter. Et ce n’était pas la première fois puisque la directrice et Seamus avaient déjà écouté ce récit.</p>
<p>— Quelques jours avant que je sois attaqué et attaché au mur, j’avais rendez-vous avec Stewart. On s’est embrassé et cette fois-là, je…. je lui ai fait une fellation. C’est ça que j’ai revécu, moi, à genoux devant lui, dans cette salle poussiéreuse, le déshabillant, et le reste. Et ensuite je me suis retrouvé de nouveau attaché au mur, humilié, insulté. Parce que j’étais un sale petit pédé qui suce ses camarades et Mangemort de surcroît.</p>
<p>— Oh, Drago. Cela a, en effet, dû être horrible à revivre. Merci d’avoir eu assez confiance en moi pour me le raconter.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard releva son regard vers Harry, il n’avait pas pu le soutenir pendant qu’il lui parlait. Croiser ses iris verts lui fit du bien et une chaleur s’épanouit dans son ventre, dénouant lentement les angoisses.</p>
<p>— Écoute, je te propose qu’on aille prendre une douche bien chaude, je vais te masser pour te détendre. Et puis je te laisserais aller te reposer, d’accord ? On a tout notre temps pour faire l’amour ensemble comme tu le voudrais, Drago. Ne te mets pas la pression, les choses vont s’améliorer, comme elles le font depuis des mois.</p>
<p>— Merci.</p>
<p>               Drago suivit Harry jusqu’à la salle de bain la plus proche de sa chambre. Il se laissa aller sous l’eau brûlante et les mains douces de Harry. Au moment d’aller se coucher, le Serpentard insista pour que son amoureux reste avec lui pour la nuit. Il ne voulait pas être seul et il tenait à ce qu’ils dorment dans sa chambre, l’unique chose qui subsistait du plan de Drago pour la soirée.</p>
<p>               Ils se blottirent sous le drap, malgré la chaleur ambiante de ce mois d’août, Harry toujours dans le rôle de la petite cuillère. Drago ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il décida de prolonger la conversation entamée avant la douche.</p>
<p>               Il se confia sur tous ses souvenirs difficiles liés aux différentes agressions et attaques, les émotions qui remontaient à la surface dans certaines situations : le dégoût, la frayeur, l’angoisse. Il parla de sa peur qu’il ne puisse jamais avoir une vie normale, la honte d’avoir été victime et de ne pas réussir à s’en sortir. Harry l’écouta et le rassura.</p>
<p>               La nuit s’écoula lentement et Drago raconta aussi ses expériences avec les autres garçons, avant tout ça. L’humiliation d’être différent, de devoir le cacher et s’assurer que personne ne pourrait le répéter. Comment il avait su qu’il n’aimerait jamais aucune femme, qu’il ne désirerait jamais celle qu’il aurait dû un jour épouser si les plans de ses parents avaient perduré. Il questionna Harry sur ses voyages, sur la découverte de sa bisexualité. Il était curieux, il ne comprenait pas cette dualité, comment l’on pouvait aimer, désirer, des corps si différents. Mais Harry lui expliqua qu’il ne faisait pas vraiment de différence entre les anatomies justement, que ça n’avait pas la moindre importance pour lui.</p>
<p>               Ils évitèrent les sujets fâcheux de leur tumultueux passé, cela était maintenant derrière eux et leurs erreurs avaient été pardonnées.</p>
<p>               Finalement, épuisés, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil après plusieurs heures à se découvrir, à se confier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 19, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ! <br/>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 10 décembre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre s’intitule « Le procès ».</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapitre 20 — Le Procès</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p>
<p>Merci pour vos kudos.</p>
<p>Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir quelques moments difficiles, comme le titre le suggère. Mais pour adoucir tout ça, le chapitre démarre par un moment très très chaud ;) (suite directe de la fin du chapitre précédent).</p>
<p>Pour ce chapitre en particulier, un immense merci à ma bêta et inestimable amie Lisea18 qui a été, comme toujours, d’excellents conseils. Et aussi un grand merci à PinguCat pour sa relecture du passage concernant le procès :) A ce propos, j’ai choisi de m’inspirer de la justice anglaise, mêlée à ce que l’on sait de la justice dans Harry Potter. Je détaille en note de fin de chapitre en quoi consiste ces choix, ça devrait vous aider à comprendre pourquoi ça a été écrit comme ça. Si ça vous intéresse, lisez-la.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture de ce très long chapitre !</p>
<p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p>
<p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapitre 20 </strong>
  <strong>— Le proc</strong>
  <strong>ès</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dimanche 20 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000</strong>
</p>
<p>            Les rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux mal fermés réveillèrent Drago. Il était déjà tard, l’astre était haut dans le ciel. Il s’étira lentement, émergeant des brumes du sommeil. Il se sentait reposé et plus serein qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des mois. Leur longue discussion dans la nuit lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il était apaisé. Ce fut avec plaisir qu’il se rappela que Harry était resté avec lui, il se retourna pour l’observer.</p>
<p>               Harry était encore profondément endormi, allongé sur le ventre de l’autre côté du lit, un bras pendant au-dehors, le drap ne lui couvrant que le bas du corps. Drago détailla la silhouette de son amoureux, son regard suivant la forme de ses muscles, les angles de ses os saillants, le rebondi de ses fesses sous le drap, le dessin noir sur sa peau mate. Il aimait beaucoup ce tatouage et ce qu’il représentait pour Harry. Le sien avait une histoire beaucoup plus difficile, mais il faisait malgré tout partie de lui. Il apprenait avec le temps à l’accepter comme une trace de ses erreurs. Cela avait au moins le mérite de le lui rappeler chaque jour et il espérait que cela lui éviterait de faire de mauvais choix à l’avenir.</p>
<p>               À force d’observer Harry ainsi, l’envie de la veille fit de nouveau surface. Presque tous les jours, depuis qu’ils avaient emménagé, Drago se disait qu’il allait prendre les choses en main et passer à la vitesse supérieure. Chaque fois il avait repoussé, l’angoisse lui nouant les entrailles. Et quand il s’était enfin lancé, ça avait été un échec cuisant. Pourtant il avait encore envie d’essayer, Harry lui plaisait, Harry l’excitait. Il rageait que cela n’ait pas suffi la veille. Mais il pouvait tenter une nouvelle fois.</p>
<p>               Décidé, Drago se leva en silence pour aller se rafraîchir à la salle de bain. Depuis le couloir, il entendit des bruits éloignés venant du rez-de-chaussée, certains de leurs amis étaient éveillés. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Harry dormait encore. Drago insonorisa les deux murs qui séparaient sa pièce du reste de la maison et se glissa de nouveau dans le lit.</p>
<p>               Par où commencer ? Réveiller Harry d’abord, et ensuite il pouvait toujours essayer ce qu’ils avaient déjà expérimenté ensemble. En espérant que cette fois il pourrait enfin aller au-delà de la peur.</p>
<p>               Drago s’allongea sur le côté, tout contre son petit-ami, la tête posée dans sa main. De l’autre il caressa la peau douce, suivant le dessin de la nuque à la naissance des fesses. Puis il chatouilla légèrement ses côtes, légèrement visibles. Harry avait beau être musclé, il n’était pas très épais. Ce dernier finit par bouger et marmonner avant de tourner la tête vers Drago.</p>
<p>— ‘Lut beau blond, le salua-t-il, la voix endormie, les yeux à moitié fermés.</p>
<p>— Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! Mais bonjour à toi aussi. Bien dormi ?</p>
<p>— Comme une souche, répondit Harry en basculant également sur son côté, faisant face à Drago. Et c’est bien agréable d’être réveillé par tes mains.</p>
<p>— Tu en veux encore ? suggéra Drago d’une voix qu’il espérait sensuelle.</p>
<p>— Je ne dis jamais non à ce genre de proposition ! gloussa Harry en s’installant sur le dos.</p>
<p>               C’était le moment pour Drago où il ne fallait pas flancher ! Commencer par ce qu’il connaissait et ensuite il verrait.</p>
<p>               Il se pencha sur son amoureux, l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et descendit le long de la mâchoire puis du cou, picorant la peau sans s’attarder. Drago adorait faire ça et savait maintenant que cela excitait énormément Harry. Il poursuivit son chemin de baisers sur le corps à moitié nu qui lui était offert et sentit la main de Harry se faire une place dans sa chevelure blonde. Le Serpentard grogna de plaisir, la sensation des doigts sur son crâne, attrapant les mèches en douceur, mais fermement, cela aiguisait son désir. Il durcit significativement dans son bas de pyjama, mais ne se laissa pas distraire. Drago ajouta ses mains sur la peau de Harry, les laissant jouer où elles voulaient : le creux de la clavicule, les tétons, le nombril, la ligne de poils qui descendait, l’élastique de son caleçon. Sa bouche continuait à embrasser et lécher légèrement la moindre parcelle à sa portée et il en arriva inévitablement à la barrière de tissu.</p>
<p>               Arrêtant un instant il releva les yeux vers Harry. Ce dernier le fixait, le regard brillant, la bouche ouverte sur son souffle déjà court. Harry tendit sa deuxième main vers Drago, lui caressa la joue et le Serpentard s’y blottit, cherchant le contact. Avant de se reculer. Il ne voulait pas d’interférence, il voulait être concentré uniquement sur ce qu’il faisait. Il allait frustrer Harry, mais il avait l’intuition que c’était ce qui marcherait pour parvenir à ses fins.</p>
<p>— Je vais te demander de me laisser faire sans participer. Garde les mains vers ton visage, s’il te plait. Si ce que je fais ne convient pas, dis-le-moi.</p>
<p>— Tout ce que tu voudras, acquiesça Harry qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde frustré, mais plutôt excité par ce qui l’attendait.</p>
<p>               Les doigts de Harry hors de portée, Drago reporta son regard sur le reste du corps à la peau mate. Il appréciait le contraste avec sa carnation très pâle.</p>
<p>               Lentement, mais sans appréhension, il retira le drap qui recouvrait encore Harry en partie. Son caleçon, seul vêtement, était déjà déformé par une bosse bien visible, signe que tout allait bien. Sans attendre pour ne pas perdre courage, Drago abaissa le morceau de tissu, libérant la hampe gonflée.</p>
<p>               Drago déglutit et ferma les yeux. Rien ne l’obligeait à réessayer. Il se souvint qu’il avait décidé de commencer par les gestes avec lesquels il se sentait à l’aise. Alors, il prit en main le sexe de Harry qui soupira de plaisir. Le blond fit coulisser ses doigts sur la peau douce et chaude et Harry écarta rapidement les jambes pour être plus confortable. Ce qui laissa à Drago l’accès aux bourses si sensibles qu’il s’empressa d’enfermer dans son poing, en serrant juste ce qu’il fallait. Un gémissement lui répondit et Drago se sentit un peu fier de savoir ce qui plaisait à son petit-ami.</p>
<p>               Après un moment de ce traitement, le blond releva les yeux vers le visage de Harry. Ce dernier était perdu dans son plaisir et ne le regardait plus. Tant mieux, cela aiderait Drago à agir. Il se plaça entre les genoux ouverts et se pencha. Il huma l’odeur masculine et tenta un coup de langue sur le bout du gland. Anticipant un affreux flash de souvenirs… Qui ne vint jamais. Salazar, il était libéré, enfin ! Drago n’attendit plus pour plonger vers le sexe qui palpitait entre ses doigts et s’appliqua à faire gémir et crier Harry sous sa langue. Il avait perdu l’habitude, mais espérait que cela suffirait pour contenter son amoureux et pour le moment il semblait apprécier.</p>
<p>               Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard, Drago arrêta ses caresses buccales, arrachant un grognement frustré au brun. Il releva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Harry qui l’observait. Ce dernier était abandonné à ses soins, haletant, il était si beau. Il avait envie de lui, il avait envie de lui faire l’amour. Sauf qu’il avait été si concentré sur le plaisir de Harry que le sien avait déserté son corps et laissé son pénis aussi flasque qu’un mollusque. Merde.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien, Drago ?</p>
<p>— Heu… je… je voulais essayer de… Mais j’ai un petit problème technique…</p>
<p>— Mais c’est pas grave, le rassura Harry en se redressant sur ses coudes. On est pas obligé.</p>
<p>— J’ai envie de toi, Harry.</p>
<p>— Alors peut-être que je peux t’aider ?</p>
<p>               Drago n’avait pas envisagé que cela serait nécessaire, il voulait garder le contrôle de tout ce qui se passait, pour être certain que rien ne viendrait parasiter sa redécouverte. Mais peut-être s’était-il trompé ?</p>
<p>— Oui, s’il te plait. Mais ensuite tu me laisseras gérer ?</p>
<p>— Bien sûr. Je serais fou de dire non, c’est si agréable d’être au centre de tes attentions.</p>
<p>               En seulement quelques minutes, quelques mouvements et une bouche chaude et avide, Drago fut de nouveau assez dressé pour ce qu’il avait prévu. Il remercia Harry d’un long baiser et ce dernier se recoucha sur le dos, offert. Un clin d’œil rassura Drago.</p>
<p>               Le blond attrapa sa baguette, lança le sort de protection et dirigea l’autre main vers l’intimité de Harry. Il s’apprêtait à jeter le charme pour lubrifier ses doigts quand Harry l’arrêta et lui envoya une bouteille remplie d’un produit transparent. Ah oui, c’était le lubrifiant des moldus dont il lui avait déjà parlé. C’était en effet bien pratique d’avoir ça sous la main plutôt que sa baguette. Il la jeta d’ailleurs négligemment de l’autre côté du lit et versa le produit en abondance sur ses doigts.</p>
<p>               Avec une respiration profonde, il se donna du courage. Il en avait envie, il en avait envie, se répéta-t-il. Ce n’était pas plus compliqué que tout ce qu’il avait déjà fait. Il avait le droit de renouer avec cette part de la vie et il le prendrait. Refoulant ses frissons d’angoisse et la peur qui lui habitait les entrailles, il fit glisser la pulpe de son index sur l’anneau de chair rosée qui semblait l’attendre. Il remercia mentalement Harry de n’avoir ni parlé ni bougé.</p>
<p>               Sans grande surprise, Drago ne trouva pas beaucoup de résistance et poussa doucement l’index dans l’antre chaud. Harry gémit et l’encouragea d’un petit « oui » langoureux. Il remua le doigt et ajouta rapidement un deuxième, puis un troisième. Harry, Drago le savait, aimait la pénétration et lors de leurs jeux il n’hésitait jamais à utiliser des objets. Son corps était habitué à l’intrusion et cela lui plaisait visiblement. Ses hanches venaient à la rencontre des doigts et sa respiration haletante ne trompait pas.</p>
<p>               Il ne restait plus qu’une étape, la plus difficile. Drago réalisa avec dépit que son organe l’avait encore trahi. Il s’acharna quelques minutes sur son sexe de sa main libre, échangeant avec Harry un regard. Il avait peur de sa réaction, qu’il le trouve nul. Deux fois qu’il débandait totalement alors qu’il avait très envie de lui. Pire que dans ses premières expériences.</p>
<p>— Drago, tu es magnifique. J’ai envie de toi, prends moi. Je sais que tu peux y arriver et je crève d’envie de te sentir en moi. Si ça ne va pas, tu pourras arrêter, d’accord ? l’encouragea Harry.</p>
<p>               Ce furent les mots qui le débloquèrent. Il avait besoin que Harry lui dise qu’il le voulait. Au moins il était certain qu’il était consentant. Et il ne lui mettait pas la pression, respectant ses limites et ses peurs. Drago se plaça alors au creux des jambes ouvertes de Harry qui s’offrait à lui, en confiance. Il poussa doucement et se sentit presque aspiré, se retrouvant rapidement entièrement enfoncé. La sensation de l’antre chaude et serrée était délicieuse, c’était si agréable. Comment avait-il pu oublier comme c’était bon ?</p>
<p>— Ça va ? demanda-t-il à Harry, inquiet de la vitesse à laquelle il l’avait pénétré.</p>
<p>— Tout va bien. Je suis prêt, c’est quand tu veux.</p>
<p>               Drago commença à aller et venir avec de grandes amplitudes, lentement. Puis il s’allongea sur Harry, emprisonnant son sexe dur entre leurs ventres. Il chercha les mains de son amoureux et scella leurs doigts avec une sorte d’urgence. Drago avait besoin de sentir Harry le plus possible contre lui. Il l’embrassa sur le bout du nez et sur la bouche. Harry lui répondit, étouffant ses halètements et gémissements de plaisir entre ses lèvres.</p>
<p>               Drago continua à bouger lentement, faisant l’amour à ce garçon qui l’avait attendu si longtemps. Qui avait pris soin de lui, qui l’avait tiré hors des ténèbres, qui l’avait sauvé de la dépression qui manquait l’engloutir. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant de lui avoir donné une seconde chance.</p>
<p>               Avec les frottements, la pression de l’antre chaud où Drago se mouvait, les baisers de Harry, le plaisir monta rapidement. Trop rapidement pour Drago. Il fut bientôt au bord de l’orgasme, le feu dévorant son corps.</p>
<p>— Je vais jouir, Harry, chuchota Drago. Je suis désolé, je ne tiens plus.</p>
<p>— Vas-y, lâche prise !</p>
<p>               Drago accéléra et, quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un raz de marée, une explosion de chaleur et de bonheur l’envahir. Essoufflé, il ralentit ses mouvements et s’arrêta.</p>
<p>— Pardon, Harry… murmura Drago, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amoureux.</p>
<p>— Si tu peux encore un peu, bouge, je suis à deux doigts de jouir, demanda Harry qui continuait à onduler des hanches.</p>
<p>               Drago n’appréciait pas plus que ça de continuer juste après l’éjaculation, mais il voulait également satisfaire Harry. Il pourrait faire cet effort. Malheureusement, son corps en décida autrement.</p>
<p>— Navré, c’est trop tard, s’excusa piteusement Drago en percevant son sexe perdre rapidement de la vigueur avec de petits tressautements.</p>
<p>            Il se retira, encore essoufflé, et s’agenouilla entre les jambes de Harry. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de frustration, mais il lui sourit, se voulant sûrement rassurant. Alors que Drago se sentait si nul.</p>
<p>               Harry attrapa son pénis et commença des mouvements rapides.</p>
<p>— Stop, intervint immédiatement Drago en remplaçant sa main puis le caressant lentement. Laisse-moi faire, s’il te plait. De quoi as-tu envie ?</p>
<p>— Sûr ? s’inquiéta Harry.</p>
<p>            Drago vit que Harry hésitait. Le Serpentard se doutait qu’il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Sauf qu’il souhaitait pleinement le satisfaire, qu’il ne se limite pas dans ses requêtes. Maintenant qu’il s’était prouvé qu’il pouvait y arriver, il désirait que Harry en profite.</p>
<p>— Oui, certain. Je ne veux pas que tu me ménages pour éviter de me blesser, je sais où sont mes limites et je pourrais dire non si c’est trop dur.</p>
<p>— OK. Alors j’aimerais tes doigts dans mon cul et jouir dans ta bouche, décida Harry, un éclair de désir et d’excitation dans ses yeux.</p>
<p>               Drago sourit, content qu’il se soit lâché. Harry se contrôlait non-stop en sa présence depuis qu’ils sortaient ensemble, Drago en avait conscience. Et il voulait que ça change, maintenant qu’il se sentait prêt à de nouveau expérimenter sa sexualité librement. Tout ne lui semblait pas encore possible ou accessible et Drago savait que Harry ne lui demanderait jamais d’être dessous. Mais au moins, pour le reste, il était satisfait que les choses se normalisent entre eux.</p>
<p>               Drago se recula un peu, lâcha le sexe de son partenaire et déplaça sa main pour venir le pénétrer de ses doigts. Sans hésiter un instant, il en fit glisser trois à l’intérieur de Harry, encore dilaté. Il plia légèrement les doigts pour atteindre le point le plus sensible et commença à bouger lentement. Des gémissements s’échappèrent de la bouche de Harry. Drago regardait son visage, ses yeux qui se fermaient de plaisir. L’excitation, qui avait dû retomber pendant la petite pause, remontait rapidement.</p>
<p>               Drago accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, se repaissant de voir Harry se cambrer, les poings serrés sur les draps. Ce dernier ouvrit un instant les paupières et leurs regards se croisèrent. Une main à la peau mate se tendit vers lui et Drago l’attrapa, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Puis il se pencha et les porta à sa bouche. Sans quitter Harry des yeux, il les embrassa et suçota lentement un à un.</p>
<p>— Oh, Merlin, Drago. Tu es parfaitement indécent. Ça devrait être interdit ce genre de choses, tu me rends dingue… S’il te plait, suce-moi, j’en peux plus.</p>
<p>               Drago lâcha la main pour se pencher et lécha la hampe sur toute la longueur, se concentrant pour ne pas oublier de continuer les mouvements de ses doigts en Harry. Un gémissement long et rauque s’éleva quand Drago engloutit d’un coup le sexe dur, le plus qu’il put. On était loin d’une gorge profonde, qu’il ne savait pas faire de toute façon, mais c’était visiblement suffisant. Les mains de Harry vinrent s’accrocher dans ses cheveux blonds, une présence agréable sans être intrusive. Drago n’aurait pas supporté que Harry impose un rythme.</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard s’appliqua à lécher, sucer, taquiner de la langue le sexe de son petit-ami, sa deuxième main se plaça à la base de la hampe pour flatter ses bourses. Des petits cris de contentement s’élevèrent bientôt dans la pièce, presque en continu.</p>
<p>               Concentré sur ce qu’il faisait, Drago faillit manquer le moment où Harry lui parla.</p>
<p>— Oh oui, oui. Drago, je viens.</p>
<p>               Drago continua. Il savait que Harry l’avait averti exprès, au cas où il voudrait arrêter avant l’éjaculation. Il leva les yeux au ciel mentalement, Harry était beaucoup trop prévenant, même dans les moments où il n’était pas censé réfléchir. Sauf que son amoureux avait explicitement demandé de jouir dans sa bouche et Drago comptait bien le satisfaire sur ce point. Il pouvait le faire.</p>
<p>— Haaaaan, gémit Harry bruyamment en se tendant sous Drago.</p>
<p>               Le blond se retrouva soudainement la bouche pleine de semence et s’appliqua à déglutir avant que ça dégouline partout. Un exercice ardu puisqu’il avait encore le sexe de Harry entre les lèvres. Il avala de travers et dut se redresser d’un coup, toussant, à moitié en train de s’étouffer.</p>
<p>               Un rire interpella Drago qui reprenait sa respiration difficilement. Il jeta un regard vexé à Harry.</p>
<p>— Ne te moque pas, j’ai plus l’habitude, c’est tout, marmonna-t-il pour se justifier.</p>
<p>— Je ne me moque pas, mais de mon point de vue c’était plutôt rigolo. Est-ce que ça va ?</p>
<p>               Drago hocha la tête et Harry l’attira à lui. Il s’allongea sur le Gryffondor, la joue posée sur ses pectoraux et Harry l’entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent blottis un long moment, le blond écoutant le cœur de son amoureux ralentir progressivement pour retrouver son rythme de croisière.</p>
<p>— Merci Drago.</p>
<p>— Je t’en prie. Tu as aimé ?</p>
<p>— Si j’ai aimé ? Je pense que ça s’est entendu, non ? répondit Harry, un sourire dans la voix.</p>
<p>— Je ne juge plus le plaisir de mon partenaire aux décibels qu’il émet depuis ce mec qui couinait comme une mandragore en simulant. Alors, est-ce que j’ai été la hauteur de tes attentes ?</p>
<p>— Drago, c’est une blague ?</p>
<p>               Le Serpentard se redressa et s’assit à côté de Harry, les genoux remontés contre lui. Le Gryffondor se releva également, se plaça devant lui et lui prit doucement le visage en coupe, cherchant son regard. Drago sentait la honte s’infiltrer en lui, tel un serpent indésirable.</p>
<p>            Pourquoi ce sentiment continuait-il de le poursuivre aujourd’hui, alors qu’il n’avait plus besoin de se cacher du monde dans sa relation avec Harry ? En effet, sa sortie de Poudlard, mais surtout la fin officielle de sa peine avait fait couler de l’encre dans la presse. Inévitablement, Harry s’était retrouvé ciblé également, les photographes n’avaient évidemment pas manqué d’immortaliser leur brève étreinte à sa sortie de la séance avec le Magenmagot. Avant tout ça, il se cachait pour épargner autant ses parents que lui même des conséquences d’un coming-out, conséquences dramatiques pour l’unique héritier d’une famille Sang-Pur. Tout en sachant qu’il ne pourrait changer qui il était au fond de lui, il en avait honte et s’était résolu à camoufler ça en épousant une fille respectable, bien que cela l’aurait rendu profondément malheureux.</p>
<p>— Tu es sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? s’inquiéta Harry en capturant son regard. Merlin… Drago, faire l’amour avec quelqu’un n’est pas une performance qu’il faut noter !</p>
<p>— Mais tu as l’air d’avoir tellement d’expérience, tellement d’assurance. Et je t’ai fait attendre si longtemps que tu devais sûrement t’imaginer beaucoup de choses.</p>
<p>               Harry émit un petit rire en lui caressant le visage. Il passa une main dans sa nuque, tendrement, et le maintint possessivement.</p>
<p>— Si j’ai l’air d’avoir autant d’assurance, c’est parce que j’ai décidé après la guerre de simplement profiter de ce que m’offre la vie, sans prise de tête. Et je n’ai pas tant d’expérience que ça, j’ai juste savouré à fond.</p>
<p>— Combien ? hasarda Drago, espérant que Harry comprenne et lui réponde.</p>
<p>— Filles et garçons confondus, tu es le dixième. Et je compte même Cho et Ginny avec qui je n’ai jamais été plus loin que les baisers, et Stewart…</p>
<p>               Drago ne put empêcher la surprise de s’afficher sur ses traits. Il imaginait Harry avec un nombre d’amant·e·s astronomique. Il était si à l’aise avec sa sexualité, si confiant en ses capacités. Alors qu’il allait lui demander plus de précisions, sa curiosité piquée, Harry répondit de lui-même.</p>
<p>— J’ai beaucoup voyagé pendant l’année de reconstruction de Poudlard et, même si j’ai eu plusieurs coups d’un soir, j’ai surtout partagé le lit de personnes avec qui je me suis lié un minimum, sans sentiments forts cependant. Ma première fois avec une fille c’était en Allemagne, en décembre 1998, je logeais dans un foyer pour jeunes travailleurs, on s’est tourné autour pendant presque deux semaines, je suis parti à la fin de la troisième. Ma première fois avec un garçon c’était en janvier 1999, à Mexico, il était serveur dans le café où j’ai pris tous mes repas pendant deux semaines, j’ai succombé à ses avances répétées trois jours avant de m’en aller. La personne avec qui j’ai passé le plus de temps c’est Tracy, une Londonienne rencontrée à New York début février 1999. J’ai squatté son appartement pendant un mois alors que je visitais le pays à coup de portoloins sans qu’elle le sache. Je l’ai revue à Londres ensuite.</p>
<p>— Tu as couché avec elle depuis New York ? s’enquit Drago, un peu inquiet d’avoir une rivale si proche.</p>
<p>— Oui, la dernière fois c’était pendant les vacances du Nouvel An. Je te la présenterai si tu veux, c’est une fille géniale.</p>
<p>— Je croyais que tu avais déjà des sentiments pour moi à cette époque !</p>
<p>— C’est vrai, mais je n’avais pas le moindre espoir que tu t’intéresses à moi, pouffa Harry. Je n’aime que toi Drago et je suis exclusif quand je suis dans une relation. Et puis, tu ne vas pas me reprocher mon passé, tu as bien été avec des garçons avant moi, non ?</p>
<p>               Drago réalisait l’ampleur de sa méprise. Il avait lui-même été très actif sexuellement depuis ses quinze ans, à Poudlard d’abord, dans le plus grand des secrets, changeant régulièrement de partenaire. Puis, à partir de ses dix-sept ans, il était sorti en club gay, transplanant à Londres tous les soirs pendant les vacances scolaires. Une façon d’oublier l’horreur qui l’entourait au Manoir et à l’école. Même si chaque fois il était obligé d’effacer la mémoire de ses camarades ou de porter un glamour pour changer son apparence en ville.</p>
<p>— Ce n’est pas un reproche, simplement de la curiosité mal placée. Je pourrais difficilement critiquer tes aventures alors que j’en ai, en fait, eu beaucoup plus que toi. Sauf que je n’ai jamais partagé une complicité avec eux, même à Poudlard, ça durait rarement plus d’une semaine et j’ai usé et abusé du sortilège d’<em>Oubliettes</em>. Tu es le premier pour lequel ça m’importe de savoir si c’était assez bien pour toi.</p>
<p>— Drago, j’ai pris un pied d’enfer. Si ça peut te rassurer, j’ai la certitude que tu es un super bon coup depuis la première fois où tu m’as touché à Poudlard, la veille des ASPIC.</p>
<p>               Drago n’avait pas dévié un instant son regard de celui de son amoureux et il ne put manquer la lueur d’amusement qui s’y était glissée. Harry avait réussi à dédramatiser la situation. Drago se laissa aller à sourire et le remercia silencieusement en l’embrassant doucement. Il avait tellement de chance de l’avoir dans sa vie.</p>
<p>— Et toi, Drago ? Est-ce que tu as pris autant de plaisir que j’en ai eu l’impression ?</p>
<p>— Tu veux dire, une fois que j’ai réussi à bander ? rit Drago. Mais oui, malgré une légère angoisse qui a vite disparu, c’était merveilleux. Je suis soulagé d’avoir pu franchir ce cap.</p>
<p>— Je suis heureux pour toi, moi aussi.</p>
<p>— Et si on rejoignait les autres avant qu’ils se posent des questions sur notre absence ? demanda-t-il en se libérant de l’étreinte de Harry.</p>
<p>— Vu l’heure, je pense que personne ne sera dupe sur ce qui nous a retenus, s’esclaffa Harry avec insouciance. Mais oui, allons-y, je meurs de faim après tout cet exercice !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Lundi 28 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000 </strong>
</p>
<p>            Le hibou était arrivé dans l’après-midi. Drago avait récupéré le parchemin enroulé, avait nourri l’oiseau avant qu’il reparte, et avait attendu Harry. Ce dernier travaillait tous les jours à l’orphelinat et ne rentrait que vers dix-sept ou dix-huit heures. Le Serpentard n’avait pas le courage d’ouvrir seul ce courrier, parce qu’il savait ce que c’était.</p>
<p>               Huit jours plus tôt, il avait enfin reçu la réponse de Sainte-Mangouste : sa candidature en médicomagie était retenue, il était attendu à huit heures le lundi 11 septembre dans l’amphithéâtre « Mangouste Bonham ». Deux jours après cette nouvelle qui l’avait fait sauter de joie, il avait eu son entretien mensuel avec la Sorcière de réinsertion et ils avaient directement rempli un dossier pour une demande de bourse. Les ressources de Drago étaient objectivement limitées, car la totalité de son héritage avait disparu, il ne lui restait que son coffre personnel. Certes il n’était pas vide, mais c’était loin d’être suffisant pour subvenir à tous ses besoins durant toutes ses études, qui seraient longues. Et cette lettre, qui attendait tranquillement d’être ouverte, ne pouvait être que la réponse à sa demande de bourse. Il portait le sceau du Ministère et Drago n’attendait aucun autre courrier.</p>
<p>               Drago attendit très impatiemment Harry, en tournant en rond inutilement dans la maison. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment, un retour si rapide, seulement cinq jours après le dépôt de dossier, ne pouvait pas être positif. Comment ferait-il s’il n’avait pas de bourse d’études ? Ses économies fondraient comme neige au soleil et il ne lui resterait rien pour démarrer dans la vie active plus tard. Aurait-il même assez pour payer son loyer et ses autres dépenses élémentaires ? Ses frais de scolarité ? Et sinon, pourrait-il trouver un travail compatible avec son cursus ? Qui accepterait de l’embaucher ? Sûrement personne !</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Quand Harry rentra à la maison, il riait avec Ron. Ce dernier était apparemment allé le chercher après sa propre journée à la boutique <em>Weasley, Farces pour sorciers fac</em><em>étieux</em>. Drago prit sur lui pour ne pas accaparer directement son petit-ami, c’était trop impoli. Mais il trépignait intérieurement.</p>
<p>               Harry l’embrassa chastement sur les lèvres pour lui dire bonjour et dut se rendre compte que ça n’allait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta de rire. Au même moment, le « wrouf » caractéristique de la cheminette se fit entendre.</p>
<p>— Drago ? Que se passe-t-il ? s’inquiéta Harry.</p>
<p>— Un courrier du Ministère est arrivé aujourd’hui. Peux-tu l’ouvrir pour moi ?</p>
<p>            Ron perçut également que le moment était sérieux et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.</p>
<p>— La réponse pour la bourse ? s’enquit Hermione qui sortait de la cheminée.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être autrement.</p>
<p>               Le petit groupe s’assit au bar et Harry attrapa le parchemin. Drago croisa ses mains sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de bouger et camoufla son anxiété du mieux possible. Le sceau fut brisé et le courrier déroulé. Les yeux verts parcoururent les mots. Drago sut ce qu’il en était avant même qu’il ait terminé, le visage de Harry était assez expressif.</p>
<p>— Je suis désolé, Drago… C’est un refus, expliqua le Gryffondor en lui tendant la lettre.</p>
<p>— Évidemment, ça leur ferait mal de filer de l’argent à un Malefoy… grommela-t-il en lisant à son tour. Je ne rentre pas dans les critères, hein ! Quelle bande de connards, Lewis m’a affirmé que mon dossier était assuré d’avoir un retour positif ! Je pourrais être à la rue sans une mornille qu’ils rejetteraient quand même ma demande, j’en suis sûr !</p>
<p>— C’est injuste, compatit Ron.</p>
<p>— On va trouver une solution, on peut faire appel ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? suggéra Hermione.</p>
<p>— Non, aucun recours possible. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien, je ne porte pas le bon nom !</p>
<p>               Drago se sentait envahi par un maelstrom qui menaçait de l’engloutir, entre la tristesse, la colère et le sentiment d’injustice, se mêlait une petite voix insidieuse qui lui susurrait qu’il l’avait bien cherché, qu’il était seul responsable de cette situation. Il avait fait les mauvais choix, il devait maintenant en payer les conséquences. Il déchira le parchemin en minuscules morceaux pour calmer son énervement, puis mit le feu au petit tas, menaçant de brûler le plan de travail au passage.</p>
<p>— J’ai beaucoup d’argent… commença Harry.</p>
<p>— Non, Harry, non. Je ne veux pas faire l’aumône, cingla Drago d’une voix dure.</p>
<p>— Je pourrais te le prêter, tu me rembourseras plus tard ? On peut même faire un contrat officiel. Ça se fait chez les moldus, insista le brun.</p>
<p>— Je refuse d’avoir un contrat de ce type avec toi.</p>
<p>— Si on était marié, tu n’aurais pas ce problème, mon argent serait le tien. En plus de régler les dettes de vie.</p>
<p>— On en a discuté, Harry. Ce n’est pas raisonnable de se marier à nos âges, ni même de se fiancer. C’était drôle au départ, mais le sujet est sérieux et je refuse qu’on décide de se lier à vie pour ce genre de choses.</p>
<p>               Drago conservait son regard ancré à celui de Harry. Hors de question qu’il cède sur quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, son honneur était en jeu. Le Serpentard perçut du coin de l’œil que Ron et Hermione s’étaient discrètement éloignés.</p>
<p>— Laisse-moi t’aider, Drago, supplia Harry.</p>
<p>— Pas cette fois, Harry. Je trouverais un travail, seul, et je m’en sortirais, seul.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi tu t’entêtes à refuser ? </p>
<p>— J’en ai besoin, Harry. Je dois reconstruire ma confiance en moi et ma dignité piétinées. Le psymage m’a encouragé dans cette voie lors de notre première séance.</p>
<p>— Alors tu préfères t’épuiser entre le travail et les études, pour une question d’honneur ? Mais c’est complètement stupide ! Je ne sais même pas quoi faire de tous mes gallions et tu en as besoin !</p>
<p>               Drago ferma les paupières un instant, brisant leur connexion visuelle. Il inspira profondément pour apaiser les battements de son cœur. La discussion était en train de mal tourner et il ne voulait pas ça. Ils s’étaient déjà pris la tête au début de la colocation et Drago ne souhaitait pas recommencer. Pas pour si peu. D’autant plus que le procès démarrait dans deux jours et qu’il avait besoin de lui. Alors il résolut de clore le débat une bonne fois pour toutes, espérant que Harry ne réagirait pas mal.</p>
<p>— Je sais que tu finiras par accepter cette décision, à un moment ou à un autre, mais tu es tellement têtu que je préfère prendre mes précautions. J’ai toujours un gage sur toi et je l’utilise aujourd’hui : je te remercie de ton offre très généreuse, mais je la refuse et je te demande de ne plus t’en mêler, à moins que j’en fasse la requête expresse.</p>
<p>               Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Drago voyait bien qu’il hésitait entre se mettre en colère ou laisser couler. Il fit finalement preuve de maturité, mais le Serpentard comprit que ce n’était pas de gaieté de cœur.</p>
<p>— Dommage de gâcher ton gage pour ça, je suis obligé d’accepter, lâcha-t-il avant de se mettre debout et de monter à l’étage.</p>
<p>               Drago soupira, son Gryffondor était têtu et n’appréciait pas se voir opposer autant de résistance. C’était un défaut parfois agaçant, mais il fallait faire avec. Le blond se leva et s’étira. Si tout allait bien, Harry reviendrait à de bons sentiments rapidement, mais Drago était certain qu’il dormirait seul cette nuit. Son petit-ami n’aimait pas partager son lit quand il boudait et Drago pouvait le comprendre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Harry ne resta pas fâché longtemps après Drago. Il vint le trouver dès le lendemain matin dans sa chambre avec un petit-déjeuner et une proposition coquine. Le Gryffondor avait réalisé que c’était inutile de s’entêter pour des choses aussi futiles sachant que le procès des agresseurs de Drago allait démarrer sous peu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oOoOooOoOo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Mercredi 30 ao</strong>
  <strong>ût 2000 </strong>
</p>
<p>               Ce matin démarrait le procès de Justin Finch-Fletchley et ses acolytes. Harry avait accompagné Drago au Ministère. Ce dernier avait rendez-vous avec Gawain Robards avant l’ouverture du dossier par le Magenmagot. Le chef du Bureau des Aurors avait mené toute l’enquête d’une main de maître et voulait rassurer Drago sur ce qui allait se dérouler dans l’enceinte du tribunal. Le Serpentard en avait une bonne idée, ayant lui-même été sur le banc des accusés et condamné.</p>
<p>               Finalement, Drago n’apprit pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu’il savait déjà : La Présidente-Sorcière et ses deux assesseurs posaient les questions aux accusés, eux-mêmes défendus par un avocamage ou toute autre personne de leur choix, s’ils le désiraient. Un greffier d’audience consignait l’intégralité des propos tenus. Le dossier de Drago était très solide grâce au Veritaserum qui avait été autorisé pour l’interrogatoire des quatre principaux accusés, mais il était obligé d’assister et de participer en tant que témoin de toutes les personnes qui étaient opposées à lui. C’était sûrement la seule façon que les défendeurs avaient trouvée pour minimiser l’impact des aveux sous Veritaserum. Mais le chef des Aurors l’avait bien préparé à ça depuis plusieurs jours.</p>
<p>            Les portes de l’antichambre s’ouvrirent et Drago entra dans l’immense salle d’audience, un frisson désagréable lui parcourant le dos. Son propre procès était bien assez récent pour qu’il ait l’impression de le revivre. Et pourtant cette fois les choses étaient bien différentes : Gawain Robards et Harry l’épaulaient, et surtout il arrivait libre. Il s’installa du côté du Magenmagot, en bas des gradins, le chef des Aurors à côté de lui. Harry se rendit dans l’espace réservé au public. Puisque Drago était à l’origine de la plainte, les Aurors avaient mené l’enquête et le Département de la Justice Magique avait ouvert le droit au Magenmagot de statuer sur celle-ci, à la place du Conseil de justice magique composé d’un jury populaire. Robards avait appuyé la demande en ce sens, estimant que le verdict serait probablement moins impartial si des sorcier·e·s choisis au hasard jugeait les actes commis contre un ex-Mangemort. Drago en avait été soulagé, ayant lui-même eu l’occasion d’expérimenter le sérieux et l’objectivité du nouveau Magenmagot lors de la prononciation de sa propre peine.</p>
<p>            L’endroit se remplit rapidement : les membres du Magenmagot — la place de la Présidente-sorcière restant vide pour le moment — et les accusés, certains arrivants libres, d’autres escortés par des officiers de la Brigade de la police magique. À la vue de Justin Finch-Fletchley, mais surtout de Derek McCliff, qui l’avait presque violé, Drago dut faire un réel effort de concentration pour ne pas rendre son maigre petit-déjeuner. Il n’avait quasiment rien pu avaler avant de partir de la colocation, l’estomac trop noué. Harry s’était inquiété qu’il ne mange pas, exprimant sa peur qu’il retombe dans ses difficultés alimentaires, mais Drago l’avait rassuré : ce n’était que passager. Et il l’espérait vraiment, cela était sûrement dû à l’intense stress de la situation. Qui ne durerait que quelques jours, avant d’être débarrassé de cette histoire. Maintenant qu’il mangeait de nouveau normalement et qu’il s’était un peu remplumé, le Serpentard ne voulait pas revivre cette perte d’appétit et ce dégoût de la nourriture.</p>
<p>               Enfin, les gradins destinés au public furent également assaillis de centaines de personnes et Drago fut rassuré de voir certains de ses amis rejoindre Harry. Près de lui, le roux prédominait avec Ron, Ginny et Molly. Le Serpentard fut très touché que des membres de cette famille le soutiennent dans cette épreuve. Qu’ils l’aient si bien accueilli relevait déjà presque du miracle et il n’en revenait toujours pas, mais leur présence ce jour-là prouvait leur immense gentillesse et bienveillance, ainsi que leur sens de la justice. La matriarche ayant été la plus scandalisée quand le clan au complet avait fini par apprendre le calvaire vécu par Drago pendant sa Huitième année. L’absence de Théodore pesait à Drago, mais il savait que son meilleur ami n’avait pas pu quitter New York pour l’ouverture du procès et s’en voulait pour cela. Ils échangeaient régulièrement par courrier et même si le blond était ravi que Théodore ait trouvé sa voie, il lui manquait terriblement depuis son départ deux semaines plus tôt. Rien que pour pouvoir l’entendre, Drago était presque prêt à capituler devant l’instance de Harry et Hermione à faire équiper la maison d’un téléphone moldu.</p>
<p>            Le silence se fit brutalement dans la salle d’audience quand la Présidente-sorcière entra et s’assit à sa place. Quelques bruits de parchemins brisèrent la quiétude de la pièce, la femme feuilletant un épais dossier sur son pupitre. Le cœur de Drago battait à vive allure, inquiet et impatient que cela démarre. Il n’aimait pas attendre.</p>
<p>— Affaire 23 567, première séance. L’affaire a été ouverte par le Département de la Justice Magique, saisi par le Bureau des Aurors, suite à la plainte de monsieur Drago Malefoy envers messieurs Justin Finch-Fletchley, Derek McCliff, Owen Cauldwell et miss Orla Quirke.</p>
<p>            Profitant du silence dans la salle d’audience, un petit groupe d’individus s’agita, attirant l’attention de Drago. Un homme se leva et cria :</p>
<p>— Envoyez ce sale Mangemort à Azkaban !</p>
<p>               Drago frissonna et la peur que cet homme soit pris au sérieux s’implanta en lui. Heureusement, des officiers de la Brigade de la police magique se frayèrent un chemin jusqu’au fauteur de trouble, qui continuait à s’égosiller, et l’évacuèrent en dehors de la Salle. Pourtant le silence ne revint pas immédiatement, des murmures et du mouvement emplissant la pièce. Drago chercha le regard de Harry et il y trouva le soutien dont il avait besoin.</p>
<p>— S’il vous plait ! s’exclama la Présidente-sorcière. Tout prise de parole publique entraînera une expulsion de la Salle d’audience.</p>
<p>               Finalement le bruit diminua et la salle s’apaisa. Le procès put reprendre son cours.</p>
<p>— Monsieur Justin Finch-Fletchley, vous êtes accusé d’entente délictuelle, de menaces, de complicité d’agression sexuelle en réunion, de complicité de chantage, de complicité d’agressions physiques et magiques, et de tentative de meurtre prémédité à l’aide d’une arme à feu moldue dont la possession est illégale, sur la personne de Drago Malefoy. Le Veritaserum a été autorisé par le Département de la Justice Magique. Vous avez avoué et détaillé l’intégralité des faits qui vous sont reprochés et vous avez nommé tous vos complices en indiquant leurs rôles de façon plus ou moins précise.</p>
<p>« Monsieur Derek McCliff, vous êtes accusé d’entente délictuelle, de chantage, d’agression sexuelle en réunion, d’agressions physique et magique, sur la personne de Drago Malefoy. Le Veritaserum a également été autorisé par le Département de la Justice Magique. Vous avez avoué l’intégralité des faits qui vous sont reprochés.</p>
<p>« Miss Orla Quirke et monsieur Owen Cauldwell, vous êtes chacun accusés d’entente délictuelle, de complicité d’agression sexuelle en réunion, et d’agressions physique et magique, sur la personne de Drago Malefoy. Le Veritaserum a également été autorisé par le Département de la Justice Magique. Vous avez avoué l’intégralité des faits qui vous sont reprochés.</p>
<p>« Monsieur Stewart Ackerley, vous êtes accusé de complicité d’agression sexuelle en réunion, sur la personne de Drago Malefoy. Vous avez été nommé complice par monsieur Derek McCliff lors de son interrogatoire. Vous avez été entendu par le Bureau des Aurors sous serment et réfutez les faits qui vous sont reprochés.</p>
<p>« Miss Rose Zeller, Susan Smith, Pepper Miller… »</p>
<p>            Drago décrocha bien avant la fin de la liste interminable des noms de toutes ces personnes qui l’avaient harcelé toute l’année scolaire, et de leurs chefs d’accusation. La plupart d’entre eux lui étaient totalement indifférents, il se moquait de qui avait aidé à jeter des sorts idiots ou qui l’avait insulté. Toute son attention était portée uniquement sur les quatre principaux accusés à qui il en voulait particulièrement d’avoir orchestré l’intégralité des attaques et tenté de le violer pour le punir. À force d’entendre ses amis lui seriner à longueur de temps qu’il n’était pas coupable, la honte qu’il avait ressentie de nombreux mois avait laissé la place à une colère froide, à une haine tenace envers ses agresseurs.</p>
<p>               La Présidente-sorcière reprit une nouvelle fois la parole après ce long discours, attirant de nouveau l’attention de Drago.</p>
<p>— Les accusés seront défendus à tour de rôle par la personne qu’ils ont choisie. Tout d’abord ceux ayant été soumis au Veritaserum, nul besoin de les auditionner, leurs interrogatoires sont déjà consignés sur parchemins et authentifiés par des Langues de Plombs. Leurs défendeurs pourront donc directement appeler leurs témoins. Par la suite, tous les autres accusés seront auditionnés par moi-même ou mes deux assesseurs, puisque nous n’avons que leurs dépositions sous serments. S’ils le souhaitent, ils pourront également être défendus par la personne de leur choix qui pourra appeler des témoins. Chaque défendeur pourra terminer par une plaidoirie. Après tout cela, je ferais un récapitulatif de ce procès. Enfin, le Magenmagot se retirera pour délibérer et décider des sentences.</p>
<p>               Drago eut un mauvais pressentiment et une sueur froide le traversa. Il était certain qu’il allait passer un très difficile moment sous les questions des avocamages de Justin et ses comparses. Il les voyait déjà essayer de retourner l’accusation contre lui : le Mangemort condamné.</p>
<p>               En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les avocamages s’entendent entre eux et que l’une se place au centre de la salle d’audience.</p>
<p>— Sarah McAllistair, je représente monsieur Justin Finch-Fletchley. Je demande à monsieur Drago Malefoy de témoigner.</p>
<p>               Raide, mais fier, ne souhaitant pas montrer sa peur, Drago se leva la tête haute et se dirigea vers le box des témoignages. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, il y avait été lors de son procès, mais aussi celui de ses parents. Au moins il n’était pas dépaysé, il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que c’était un avantage. Et il se répétait en boucle, comme un mantra, qu’il était innocent dans cette affaire, pire même, la victime ! Il s’était entraîné, avec l’aide de son psymage, à faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu’il était responsable et qu’il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il s’y assit, droit et fier.</p>
<p>— Monsieur Malefoy, commença la sorcière. Veuillez nous indiquer ce que contient votre casier judiciaire.</p>
<p>               Drago serra les dents à cette première question. Il s’y attendait, il s’était préparé pour, mais que cela arrive aussi vite était blessant. Pourtant, il fit face, il était un adulte et il s’était promis d’assumer ses erreurs.</p>
<p>— Je suis actuellement en libération conditionnelle anticipée, jusqu’à la date du 31 octobre 2001. J’ai été condamné pour avoir accepté de porter la Marque des Ténèbres, pour tentative de meurtre prémédité sur la personne d’Albus Dumbledore, et pour avoir fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l’enceinte de Poudlard, ce qui a entraîné la mort de ce dernier.</p>
<p>— Vous êtes donc un criminel, un dangereux mage noir. Ceci explique que mon client puisse avoir du ressentiment envers vous.</p>
<p>— Je comprends qu’on puisse me détester. Mais je conteste le fait d’être un mage noir, j’étais mineur lors de l’apposition de la Marque et des évènements ayant mené au décès du directeur, j’y ai été contraint contre ma volonté et j’ai agis sous des menaces de mort, cela a d’ailleurs été retenu comme circonstances atténuantes.</p>
<p>— Après vérification, je vous affirme cependant que vous êtes déclaré comme Mangemort sur les registres du Service de la Justice Magique.</p>
<p>— Je le sais ça, merci bien. Difficile d’oublier que je porte sur l’avant-bras cette immonde Marque qui me rappelle au quotidien ce que j’ai fait. Mais je maintiens que je ne peux être considéré comme un mage noir. La preuve en est que je suis capable de produire un Patronus corporel de forte puissance. Or, cela est impossible pour un sorcier au cœur impur. Cela m’a été utile l’année dernière, à Poudlard.</p>
<p>— Mais bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle.</p>
<p>— Je vous assure, je…</p>
<p>— Là n’est pas la question, trancha l’avocate.</p>
<p>               Alors qu’elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer, la Présidente-sorcière l’interrompit.</p>
<p>— Pour quelle raison auriez-vous eu besoin de lancer ce sortilège dans l’enceinte de l’école ? Les détraqueurs sont exilés depuis l’été 1998. </p>
<p>               Drago prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à aborder un sujet difficile. Par ailleurs, il fit un effort de mémoire pour bien se souvenir de ce que Harry et Robards lui avaient appris à propos des Patronus. Il n’était pas question qu’il se trompe, cela lui porterait forcément préjudice. Il avait l’impression d’être de nouveau à son propre procès, à devoir se défendre.</p>
<p>— Le Patronus corporel permet, entre autres, d’envoyer un message à distance à un autre sorcier. C’est une méthode inventée par Albus Dumbledore, que Harry Potter m’a enseignée durant notre Huitième Année. J’ai été forcé d’y avoir recours quand ces trois individus — il pointa du doigt les responsables — ont essayé de me violer dans les toilettes désaffectées du deuxième étage. Sur les ordres de Justin Finch-Fletchley !</p>
<p>               Quelques personnes du public laissèrent échapper des onomatopées de surprise et de mécontentement. Visiblement, une partie des gens n’avaient pas bien écouté les énoncés des accusations. Cela rassura légèrement Drago, car même considéré comme un ex-Mangemort, un ancien criminel, des sorcier·e·s pouvaient prendre son parti. Évidemment, ce n’étaient pas eux qui allaient juger et condamner ses agresseurs, mais cela faisait du bien au moral.</p>
<p>               L’avocamage sembla un peu déstabilisée et demanda un instant pour revoir ses notes. Elle discuta avec ses homologues quelques minutes puis revint pour interroger Drago.</p>
<p>— Prouvez-nous votre dernière affirmation. Produisez un Patronus corporel s’il vous plait.</p>
<p>               Drago resta figé quelques secondes. Il n’avait pas bien entendu, si ? Il se tourna vers le chef des Aurors pour le questionner silencieusement et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Drago regarda ensuite la Présidente-sorcière, pour avoir confirmation que cela était acceptable de lui demander une chose pareille lors du procès de ses persécuteurs.</p>
<p>— La requête est inhabituelle, mais n’est pas interdite. Veuillez procéder, monsieur Malefoy, trancha-t-elle.</p>
<p>               Drago se leva, sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier et sentit sa magie frémir au contact du bois d’aubépine. Cela ne lui arrivait plus aussi souvent que lorsqu’il l’avait enfin retrouvée, mais parfois la baguette réagissait puissamment à sa présence. Le Serpentard se concentra, mais n’eut pas le moindre mal à se rappeler de souvenirs assez heureux pour lancer le sort.</p>
<p>— <em>Expecto Patronum</em> ! scanda-t-il d’une voix forte et assurée.</p>
<p>            Un furet argenté s’éleva presque aussitôt du bout de la baguette tendue et se promena dans toute la salle. Drago n’attendit pas qu’on l’autorise à se rasseoir pour le faire. Mais il conserva le charme actif et l’animal incorporel continua à se balader à droite et à gauche. Rien que pour emmerder cette harpie de McAllistair, il maintiendrait le sort aussi longtemps que possible. Cette dernière présentait d’ailleurs un air légèrement surpris, ne s’attendant apparemment pas à une réussite. Elle avait raté son coup, Drago esquissa discrètement un sourire en coin devant cette bataille gagnée.</p>
<p>— Très bien, je vous remercie, lâcha-t-elle, visiblement mal à l’aise avec le Patronus qui lui tournait autour.</p>
<p>               Drago la regarda et hocha la tête dans sa direction pour bien lui faire comprendre qu’il l’avait entendue. Il avait deviné le sens de sa phrase : il pouvait rompre le sort. Il ne le fit pas, se contentant d’éloigner le furet de l’avocamage pour l’envoyer vers Harry. Le Serpentard avait décidé que seule la Présidente-sorcière avait assez d’autorité pour lui demander de relâcher son emprise sur son Patronus. Et pourtant cela exigeait de lui un effort magique non négligeable. Mais peu lui importait, il voulait les moucher. Tous.</p>
<p>               Sarah McAllistair relut un instant ses documents avant de se ressaisir et de se tourner de nouveau vers Drago. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, le plus discrètement possible, se préparant à un assaut de questions désagréables. Il avait bien compris que cette femme ferait tout pour minimiser les actes de Justin, puisqu’il les avait avoués sous Veritaserum. Le but était de lui éviter une peine trop lourde.</p>
<p>— Mon client a reconnu les faits qui lui sont reprochés, mais je souhaite revenir sur les circonstances autour de ses actes, afin que le Magenmagot puisse avoir toutes les informations en sa possession pour le juger. Pour rappel, mon client est né moldu, il a été privé de scolarité pendant l’année où Vous-savez-qui contrôlait le Ministère et Poudlard. Comme tous ceux du même statut de sang, il a dû se cacher des autorités. Lors d’une attaque, ses parents moldus ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts sous ses yeux, il n’avait que dix-sept ans. Il a séjourné ensuite près d’une année à Sainte Mangouste pour soigner ses traumatismes. C’est dans ce contexte difficile que mon client est revenu à Poudlard pour une année scolaire, et obtenir enfin ses ASPIC. Or, dès le tout premier jour, il lui a été imposé de vivre au quotidien, y compris la nuit, avec un Mangemort, vous, monsieur Malefoy.</p>
<p>               Elle fit une pause en fixant l’ensemble des membres du Magenmagot pour appuyer ses mots. Drago resta bien droit sur son siège, ne voulant pas montrer sa peur. Et pourtant elle était bien là. Les mains serrées sur ses genoux, il les empêchait de trembler. Il mit un point d’honneur à ne pas se retourner pour voir les réactions des gens qui allaient juger ses condisciples, mais les mimiques du public étaient assez parlantes. La majorité semblait horrifiée. C’était mal parti…</p>
<p>— Ainsi, mon client a séjourné jour et nuit au plus près d’une personne appartenant à une catégorie l’ayant traumatisé. Mais pas n’importe qui. Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez été durant toute votre scolarité un fervent partisan de la pureté du sang, criant sur tous les toits que les « sangs de bourbe » ne méritaient pas d’être dotés de pouvoir magique. Lors des attaques contre les nés moldus au cours de votre Deuxième Année vous étiez même particulièrement satisfait de leur sort. Or mon client a été pétrifié cette année-là. Il avait des raisons d’avoir peur de vous et de vous en vouloir personnellement. Vous en rendez-vous compte ?</p>
<p>— J’admets avoir en effet mis en avant la supériorité des Sangs purs pendant mes jeunes années. Ce n’est plus du tout le cas aujourd’hui et il est facile de trouver des témoignages établissant que je suis ami avec des sorciers et sorcières de toutes les origines. J’ai conscience de la stupidité dont j’ai fait preuve à l’époque. Mais je n’ai jamais eu d’attitude déplacée envers Justin Finch-Fletchley cette année. Je comprends parfaitement son ressentiment et sa difficulté à me côtoyer, mais je ne suis pas responsable non plus de sa présence dans mon dortoir.</p>
<p>— Vous déclarez avoir changé d’attitude. Mais vous êtes-vous excusé auprès de mon client pour les nombreuses brimades passées ? Celait aurait certainement suffit à apaiser ses inquiétudes que cela recommence.</p>
<p>— Je me suis excusé auprès de nombreuses personnes tout au long de l’année.</p>
<p>— Mais pas auprès de lui, qui vivait dans la même chambre !</p>
<p>— J’aurais eu des difficultés à y parvenir. Il n’a quasiment jamais accepté de me parler ni d’être à proximité de moi toute l’année, sauf pour m’insulter.</p>
<p>— Vous auriez pu faire un effort et aller vers lui malgré tout, continua à appuyer l’avocamage, avant d’enchaîner sans que Drago ait le temps de réagir. Il déclare également que vous avez conservé votre attitude arrogante et supérieure, ne lui donnant pas l’impression que vous avez réellement changé, ainsi que vous l’affirmez. Vous avez même constamment critiqué et insulté votre partenaire en cours de Potions, monsieur Harry Potter, durant l’ensemble de l’année.</p>
<p>— Je ne nie pas pouvoir paraître de froid et arrogant. C’est une façade apprise dès mon plus jeune âge. Quant à mon binôme en cours de Potions, il est vrai que j’étais loin de l’apprécier au début de l’année et que nous avons eu de nombreuses prises de bec toute notre scolarité. En revanche, mon attitude à son encontre lors de nos cours en Huitième Année a également été une façade, après seulement quelques semaines.</p>
<p>               Drago fit une infime pause et croisa le regard de Harry. Ce dernier lui avait déjà affirmé qu’il assumait ouvertement leur relation, mais Drago allait parler du fait qu’ils s’étaient mis en couple lors de l’année scolaire. Il préférer s’assurer une ultime fois de son assentiment avant de lâcher la bombe en plein milieu d’une salle d’audience. Harry avait compris et hocha la tête.</p>
<p>— L’objectif de nos chamailleries en public était de cacher la véritable nature de nos liens. Harry et moi sommes devenus amis aux environs de novembre ou décembre 1999. Bien avant la fin de l’année scolaire, Harry m’a avoué ses sentiments amoureux et nous avons entamé une relation. Seules quelques personnes le savaient.</p>
<p>— Pourquoi vous êtes-vous cachés ainsi, si vous n’aviez rien à vous reprocher ? questionna McAllistair incisivement, camouflant mal sa surprise et son dégoût que lui inspirait une telle révélation.</p>
<p>— Étant donné le harcèlement et les agressions que j’ai subis au quotidien toute l’année, à cause de <em>votre client</em>, Harry et moi préférions ne pas dévoiler notre rapprochement, au risque que cela lui cause du tort. Je ne voulais que sa sécurité. En effet, j’étais aussi persécuté parce que j’aime les hommes. Ce groupe a même jugé bon de le révéler à toute l’école en m’attachant à un mur et en l’écrivant dans mon dos.</p>
<p>            Une grimace déforma brièvement le visage de la femme qui l’assaillait de questions. Facile de deviner qu’elle était certainement aussi homophobe que son client ou que de nombreux Sangs purs. Drago était persuadé que sa réaction n’était absolument pas due à l’anecdote de l’humiliation qu’il avait subie, mais cela était difficile à prouver et chaque individu dans l’assistance pouvait l’interpréter autrement.</p>
<p>— Vous affirmez donc être homosexuel. Cela peut être perturbant pour certaines personnes de connaître les mœurs « déviantes » de leur entourage. Mon client a grandi dans un environnement qui lui a appris qu’avoir des relations avec le même sexe était anormal et répréhensible. Cela explique son attitude et ses réactions.</p>
<p>— Il ne l’a su que parce que j’ai été épié.</p>
<p>— Vous n’aviez donc jamais dit la vérité à vos camarades avant cet incident ? Une habitude de mentir, peut-être ?</p>
<p>— Je pense que personne dans cette salle d’audience n’ignore que la plupart des familles de Sangs purs n’acceptent pas l’homosexualité, lâcha Drago après un rire bref sans aucune joie. Je suis loin d’être le seul à avoir camouflé ma sexualité « hors normes », ça ne fait pas de moi un menteur !</p>
<p>— Il n’y a donc jamais eu personne au courant de votre penchant parmi vos condisciplines de Poudlard ? Toute votre scolarité ? Étonnant que vous n’ayez jamais eu d’histoires avant cette année…</p>
<p>— Mon ami Théodore Nott est au courant depuis toujours, mais il a gardé mon secret. J’ai bien eu des aventures, en dehors de Poudlard surtout. Quelques-unes à l’école et mes partenaires ont tous promis de se taire, avoua Drago en espérant très fort que sa réponse suffirait.</p>
<p>               Le jeune homme savait très bien qu’il ne disait pas toute la vérité à propos de ses relations passées, il avait abusé du sort d’<em>Oubliette</em> très rapidement pour ne pas être vendu par ses conquêtes. Ou il utilisait un serment de confidentialité proche du serment inviolable sans que cela soit mortel. Mais il était hors de question qu’il en parle, cela lui porterait forcément préjudice.</p>
<p>— Cela n’est tout de même pas très honnête… Ce passé trouble et caché montre bien que vous êtes assidu dans le camouflage et la déformation des faits et des informations…</p>
<p>               L’avocamage laissa ses mots raisonner dans l’enceinte de la salle d’audience sans affirmer quoi que ce soit, mais Drago avait bien compris où elle voulait en venir. Ainsi que nombre des membres du Magenmagot, probablement.</p>
<p>— C’est votre interprétation, madame, contra Drago avec assurance.</p>
<p>            Sarah McAllistair prit tout son temps pour revoir ses notes, laissant le doute planer parmi l’assemblée. Drago bouillait intérieurement et se demandait quel serait son prochain angle d’attaque.</p>
<p>— Revenons sur cet incident. Celui où vos camarades d’école ont appris pour votre penchant. Pouvez-vous rappeler au Magenmagot les mots tracés dans votre dos ?</p>
<p>— « Mangemort, gay et pute », articula froidement Drago en serrant les dents de colère.</p>
<p>               Comment osait-elle le forcer à exprimer publiquement cette humiliation ? Il savait bien que son but était de le discréditer et de le mettre mal à l’aise, en espérant peut-être qu’il réagirait mal, mais cela le rendait fou de rage. En jetant un œil vers Harry, Drago se rendit compte que ce dernier fulminait également depuis sa place.</p>
<p>— Nous avons bien compris le pourquoi des deux premiers mots… Pourquoi « pute » ? Auriez-vous des activités cachées, monsieur Malefoy ?</p>
<p>— Absolument pas.</p>
<p>— Cela ne sort pourtant pas du néant ?</p>
<p>— Je suppose que <em>votre client </em>a mal interprété des propos d’une de mes relations en début d’année, lâcha Drago, contraint de répondre.</p>
<p>— Précisez votre pensée, s’il vous plait, insista l’avocamage avec un sourire en coin. Quelle relation ? Quels propos ?</p>
<p>               Drago soupira en silence. Et voilà qu’il allait encore devoir raconter sa vie intime, en public cette fois. Il se sentait si humilié !</p>
<p>— Je suppose qu’il serait plus simple que vous demandiez aux concernés, à savoir Justin Finch-Fletchley, Derek McCliff et Stewart Ackerley. J’ai eu une aventure avec Stewart qui a été découverte et épiée par McCliff, par des moyens répréhensibles par ailleurs. Stewart a été menacé et a raconté nos rencontres. Je ne vais tout de même pas vous faire un dessin de ce qui a pu se passer entre nous !</p>
<p>— Il est bien connu que les personnes homosexuelles ont parfois des goûts particuliers quand il s’agit d’intimité. Je pense que le Magenmagot a besoin de connaître tous les détails pour bien juger mon client, monsieur Malefoy. Veuillez préciser la nature de vos relations avec monsieur Ackerley.</p>
<p>            Drago était outré. Il se retourna vers la Présidente-sorcière qui n’avait malheureusement aucun motif pour retirer la question de l’avocamage. D’un mouvement de la tête, elle l’enjoignit à répondre, bien que son regard semblait compatir à son calvaire.</p>
<p>— Nous avons échangé des baisers, des caresses, y compris masturbations mutuelles, et j’ai pratiqué une fellation.</p>
<p>               Drago ne put s’empêcher de rougir jusqu’aux oreilles, l’humiliation était complète. Et les individus dans l’amphithéâtre paraissaient soit horrifiés soit excités par ces détails. Drago ne comprenait pas ce côté voyeur que les gens pouvaient montrer.</p>
<p>— Dans quelles conditions pratiquiez-vous ces activités, monsieur Malefoy ?</p>
<p>— Dans des endroits discrets, des salles de classe désaffectées, dans des recoins peu fréquentés… mais je vois pas bien en quoi c’est important !</p>
<p>               Drago commençait à en avoir plus que marre de cette pluie de questions sur sa vie intime.</p>
<p>— Ce ne sont pas des endroits propices au romantisme. Par ailleurs vous n’avez pas poursuivi votre relation avec ce garçon. N’avez vous pas acheté ce jeune homme par des actes sexuels afin qu’il ne dévoile pas vos rencontres ?</p>
<p>— Pardon ? s’étrangla Drago. Stewart a été menacé par McCliff, avec interdiction de continuer à me fréquenter ! Et nous étions tous les deux en accord sur le fait de garder notre relation secrète ! Je n’achète pas le silence de mes partenaires en suçant leur bite !</p>
<p>               La salle entière hoqueta de stupeur. Drago n’avait pas pu se retenir de laisser éclater sa colère et les mots lui avaient échappé. Sa perte de contrôle avait également eu pour effet de dissiper son Patronus, qui était resté jusque là à se promener à droite et à gauche.</p>
<p>— Je prends note de votre réponse, monsieur Malefoy. Mais autant de vulgarité dans une bouche d’un Sang pur de votre rang est étonnante. Cela prouve sûrement beaucoup de choses… J’ai terminé.</p>
<p>               Elle retourna de son côté de l’amphithéâtre et Drago souffla intérieurement. Il avait craqué et il était certain que cela jouerait en sa défaveur, mais c’était maintenant trop tard. Il attendit quelques instants puis la Présidente-sorcière lui demanda de revenir à sa place. Drago se leva en conservant toute la dignité qu’il pouvait, usant de toutes ses capacités pour camoufler ses émotions derrière son masque de froideur typiquement Malefoy.</p>
<p>               Il se réinstalla et Minerva McGonagall fut appelée à témoigner. Heureusement pour Drago, cette dernière le défendit comme elle l’avait promis. Et une fois de plus, la directrice de Poudlard remonta encore dans l’estime du Serpentard. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il la remercie pour son investissement.</p>
<p>            Finalement, après plusieurs témoignages, dont celui de Stewart et Harry, la séance du jour fut levée pour être reportée au lendemain. Drago était fourbu, seule l’avocamage de Justin Finch-Fletchley avait interrogé ses témoins. Drago savait d’avance que les prochains jours seraient difficiles psychologiquement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OooO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               La journée avait été éprouvante pour Drago. Il se blottit dans le dos de Harry, sous le drap de coton, cherchant du réconfort. Il aimait toujours autant cette position qui lui permettait d’être proche de lui sans être obligé de lui faire face. Quand il était trop fatigué ou émotionnellement agité, il avait besoin de garder une distance avec Harry, mais voulait le sentir contre lui malgré tout.</p>
<p>               Ils restèrent un long moment dans le noir de la chambre, silencieux, mais éveillés. Harry caressait la main que Drago avait passée autour de lui. Les cheveux du Gryffondor chatouillaient le nez de Drago enfoui dans son cou.</p>
<p>— Drago ?</p>
<p>— Mmm…</p>
<p>— Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire à quel souvenir tu as pensé pour produire ton Patronus aujourd’hui ? C’était le même qu’à Poudlard quand tu as enfin réussi ?</p>
<p>               Drago replongea dans sa mémoire, le cœur serré. Il s’était passé tant de choses depuis ce jour de décembre où il avait réussi pour la première fois à faire apparaître ce petit furet d’argent.</p>
<p>— À Poudlard j’ai suivi ton conseil, je me suis inventé une vie rêvée. À l’époque il était inconcevable que je t’en parle, on était à peine amis. Et surtout j’avais trop honte.</p>
<p>— Et maintenant tu peux ?</p>
<p>— Oui, maintenant je peux. Je rêve de pouvoir me présenter sans qu’on frémisse à l’entente de mon nom, d’être médicomage diplômé et réputé, marié et avec des enfants, avoua Drago, rougissant dans le noir.</p>
<p>               Finalement, il était encore un peu mal à l’aise d’en parler. Heureusement que Harry lui tournait le dos, c’était plus facile. Même s’il savait que son amoureux ne se moquerait pas de lui.</p>
<p>— C’est un beau projet de vie, je trouve. Je suis sûr que tu y parviendras, le rassura Harry en embrassant le dos de sa main. Et pour le Patronus d’aujourd’hui ?</p>
<p>— J’ai repensé à ton tatouage qui te donne de la force, au fait que tu puises dans les souvenirs de tes proches disparus, ceux que tu aimais. Pour moi c’est pareil, je me suis concentré sur quelqu’un que j’aime. Et c’est toi Harry. Tu es mon bouclier contre les ténèbres. Tu es mon Patronus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 20, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ! </p>
<p>Je voudrais aborder certains choix que j’ai fais pour l’écriture de ce début de procès : je me suis inspirée de la justice anglaise réelle qui est très différente de ce que l’on peut connaître en France (et d’autres pays). En effet, la justice anglaise oblige les accusés à prouver leur innocence lors d’un procès, ils sont considérés comme coupables tant que ce n’est pas fait. C’est pour cela que Drago n’a pas d’avocamage, il n’en a pas besoin, il a beau subir des questions atroces, il n’est pas inquiété un seul instant, rien ne va lui retomber dessus. Le procès est ouvert suite à sa plainte, par le système policier et judiciaire, et on peut considérer, dans un sens, que Drago est « protégé » par le Magenmagot dans cette affaire. Le but de l’avocamage dans ce chapitre, c’est le discréditer, afin que la condamnation de Justin ne soit pas trop dure (puisque de toute façon il a avoué sous Veritaserum), voire même inexistante, qu’on lui trouve des circonstances atténuantes, qu’on le comprenne, bref vous avez compris.</p>
<p>Nous nous retrouvons dans une semaine, le 17 décembre 2020 pour la suite ! Le prochain chapitre s’intitule « La nouvelle vie de Drago », ça sera le dernier avant l’épilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapitre 21 — La nouvelle vie de Drago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note d’autrice :<br/>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p><p>Merci pour vos reviews et kudos !</p><p>Voilà, nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de cette histoire, il ne restera ensuite que l’épilogue. Je ne dis rien pour ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse le découvrir. Attention, pour ce chapitre je rajoute un TW pour usage de drogue. </p><p>Bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Chapitre 21 </strong> <strong>— La nouvelle vie de Drago</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mardi 5 septembre 2000</strong>
</p><p>               Drago était fébrile. C’était le dernier jour et il serait entièrement consacré aux énoncés des condamnations. Les défendeurs des accusés avaient présenté leurs plaidoiries la veille, la Présidente-sorcière avait récapitulé les faits et le Magenmagot s’était retiré pour délibérer. Cela avait été si long que la séance avait été ajournée.</p><p>               Avec un pincement au cœur, Drago jeta un œil à ses amis, assis sur les bancs destinés au public, au milieu d’une foule d’inconnus. Tout le monde avait répondu présent. Même Théodore qui avait pris un portoloin tôt dans la matinée et repartait dans l’après-midi à New York. Blaise leva le pouce vers lui et Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main. Cela le rasséréna.</p><p>               L’ensemble de la salle fit silence lorsque la Présidente-sorcière s’installa à sa place. Sans tourner autour du chaudron, elle commença.</p><p>— Les quarante-neuf autres membres du Magenmagot ont délibéré sur la culpabilité de chaque accusé et j’ai par la suite décidé des peines associées en tenant compte de l’âge de chacun au moment des faits, de toutes les preuves apportées et après avoir relu tous les débats. Toutes les personnes déclarées coupables ont le droit de faire appel dans un délai de douze mois à condition de fournir de nouveaux éléments d’enquête.</p><p>« Monsieur Justin Finch-Fletchley, veuillez vous lever. Vous êtes déclaré coupable de l’intégralité des chefs d’accusation. Vous êtes condamné à l’enfermement pour une durée de quinze ans, à Sainte-Mangouste d’abord, jusqu’à ce que la réévaluation de votre état psychologique vous autorise à en sortir. Si c’est le cas, vous serez assigné à domicile ou transféré à Azkaban, avec une obligation de soins psychiatriques à vie et une interdiction d’approcher monsieur Drago Malefoy à moins de 500 mètres. Par ailleurs, vous devrez lui verser une somme de 3 000 gallions pour le préjudice moral et physique. Il n’y a pas de remise de peine possible.</p><p>            Le visage de Justin était totalement défait par le verdict, il s’attendait sûrement à de la clémence. Drago était infiniment soulagé qu’on reconnaisse la culpabilité de son tourmenteur, mais surtout qu’on admette qu’il avait, lui, été victime. La Présidente-sorcière avait tous les droits dans le choix des peines et rien ne l’obligeait à punir aussi durement Justin.</p><p>               Après une courte pause, elle reprit.</p><p>— Monsieur Derek McCliff, veuillez vous lever. Vous êtes déclaré coupable de l’intégralité des chefs d’accusation. Vous êtes condamné à cinq ans d’emprisonnement à Azkaban, sans remise de peine possible. Par ailleurs, vous avez également interdiction d’approcher monsieur Drago Malefoy à moins de 500 mètres et devrez lui verser une somme de 1 000 gallions pour le préjudice moral et physique.</p><p>            Le jeune Gryffondor se tenait droit comme un bâton et ne parut pas surpris de la sentence. Drago était ravi de le voir partir en prison, ce garçon n’avait pas émis l’once d’un remords en parlant des faits, et le Serpentard le méprisait profondément.</p><p>               La Présidente-sorcière continua avec Orla Quirke et Owen Cauldwell, les deux complices de la tentative de viol que Drago avait vécu. Ce dernier avait appris que les deux élèves étaient mineurs au moment des faits, ce qui n’était pas le cas de Derek, ainsi il ne fut pas surpris que la condamnation ne soit pas trop sévère. D’autant plus qu’iels avaient exprimé des regrets pendant l’interrogatoire sous Veritaserum et lors du procès. Les deux jeunes écopaient de trois ans de Travaux d’Intérêt Général et d’une petite somme à verser.</p><p>               Au moment où le tour de Stewart arriva, Drago fut de nouveau en alerte. Le ressentiment envers le garçon avait faibli avec le temps, mais aussi avec son témoignage — et celui de Derek qui l’avait menacé et manipulé. Drago pouvait maintenant comprendre les choix du jeune homme, il avait finalement accepté le fait qu’il aurait peut-être agi de la même façon quelques années plus tôt si quelqu’un l’avait menacé de l’outer auprès de ses parents.</p><p>— Monsieur Stewart Ackerley, veuillez vous lever. Vous êtes acquitté.</p><p>               Stewart fondit en larmes et Drago se sentit presque soulagé pour lui, il ne méritait pas d’être condamné pour ce qu’il avait fait, même si cela lui avait causé du tort. D’autant plus que le jeune homme s’était retrouvé obligé de se défendre devant le Magenmagot et donc de sortir du placard. Alors qu’il avait tout fait pour que ses proches ne soient pas au courant de son homosexualité, personne ne pouvait maintenant l’ignorer. Et Drago compatissait un peu, il avait lui-même mal vécu le fait d’être outé sans l’avoir décidé.</p><p>            Drago reporta son attention sur la Présidente-sorcière après avoir adressé un signe de tête au jeune Serdaigle. Elle était en train d’énumérer les autres accusés et prononçait les sentences. Pour ceux qui avaient été complices de la tentative de meurtre, les peines étaient de deux à trois ans de Travaux d’Intérêt Général et jusqu’à 300 gallions de dommages et intérêts, en fonction de leur âge. Pour ceux qui n’étaient pas présents lors de cet évènement, les peines s’élevaient à une année de Travaux d’Intérêt Général, et deux pour le garçon qui avait torturé et tué le hibou grand duc en plus du reste. Certains avaient été acquittés faute de preuves suffisantes. Drago était satisfait même s’il estimait que les sanctions étaient plutôt clémentes. Cependant, aucun de ces élèves-là n’avait été interrogé sous Veritaserum et certains avaient clamé leur innocence. Seuls les interrogatoires de Justin prouvaient leurs complicités dans certaines agressions et cela n’avait pas suffi.</p><p>               Drago perdit parfois le fil, mais quand, enfin, la séance se termina il était épuisé psychologiquement. Il regarda avec un étrange détachement Justin et Derek être emmenés par des officiers de la Brigade de la police magique. Aucun d’eux ne dormirait chez lui ce soir. Les autres accusés quittèrent progressivement les lieux avec les proches et avocamages. Et le reste de la salle se vida dans un brouhaha de discussions.</p><p>            Gawain Robards tapota le bras de Drago et le sortit de sa torpeur. Une bouffée de reconnaissance traversa Drago à sa vue.</p><p>— Vous pouvez y aller, c’est fini cette fois.</p><p>— Merci monsieur Robards. Sans votre acharnement, rien de tout cela n’aurait été possible. Je n’aurais même jamais porté plainte, de peur de ne pas être cru.</p><p>— Je n’ai fait que mon travail. D’ailleurs, sachez que l’Auror qui était en charge de l’investigation est passé en commission disciplinaire pour entrave à la justice et refus d’enquêter sans motif valable, déclara l’homme avec un sourire chaleureux, une main sur l’épaule de Drago. Vos amis vous attendent, filez et faites attention à vous.</p><p>               Drago le remercia une nouvelle fois d’un sourire, descendit les quelques marches menant au centre de la salle d’audience et sortit par les immenses portes. Il passa l’antichambre et rejoignit le couloir où il fut assailli de cris et d’embrassades. Ses amis et Harry l’attendaient et exultaient de joie. Drago donna le change sans trop de difficulté : il était heureux du dénouement, mais n’arrivait pas à être soulagé. Il se sentait encore tendu et inquiet, comme s’il vivait une sorte de rêve et que cela allait tourner au cauchemar. Il se méfiait, cela lui paraissait presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais il n’en parla à personne, répondit aux questions et sourit régulièrement, ne voulant pas inquiéter.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Harry et ses amis avaient décidé qu’il fallait fêter la fin du procès dignement. Personne ne croyait honnêtement que Drago le « perdrait » alors il était prévu depuis deux semaines qu’une soirée détente était la meilleure option. Dean et Harry avaient écumé les annuaires et testé plusieurs endroits avant de jeter leur dévolu sur une boîte de nuit moldue assez classe.</p><p>               Après un dîner de pizzas dans leur colocation, les deux éclaireurs emmenèrent tout le groupe pour aller danser. Harry trouvait que Drago était dans un état second depuis la sortie du Ministère en fin de matinée. Il ne semblait pas aussi heureux qu’il aurait dû, tout en ramenant la discussion systématiquement sur les condamnations des accusés, affirmant qu’il était très satisfait. Harry ne s’inquiétait pas trop, après tout c’était normal qu’il soit un peu sous le choc après tout ça. Il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer.</p><p>               À peine arrivé, Drago sembla assez à l’aise. Harry se demanda si ce genre d’endroits étaient similaires dans le monde sorcier, Drago lui ayant déjà dit qu’il était beaucoup sorti en club après ses dix-sept ans. Le groupe se posa autour de tables entourées de banquettes et commanda des boissons. Harry prit une bière et se promit de ne pas abuser, il devait ramener ses amis en transplanant ce soir. Dean avait également accepté ce rôle. Drago et les autres se jetèrent sur les cocktails, guidés par Hermione pour le choix parmi toutes ces boissons moldues inconnues. Il était tôt, la piste était encore presque déserte et la musique pas trop forte, ils avaient le temps de siroter leurs verres en discutant.</p><p>               Assez rapidement, le lieu se remplit de dizaines d’anonymes. Blaise et Daphnée firent leur apparition également une petite heure après leur arrivée, ainsi qu’il était prévu. Et bientôt les lumières se tamisèrent, sauf celles sur l’immense piste de danse, qui se colorèrent, et la musique augmenta nettement de volume.</p><p>            Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Blaise et Daphnée se levèrent pour danser tandis que Drago, Dean et Ron restèrent sur leurs banquettes à se parler en hurlant pour se faire entendre.</p><p>               Harry sautillait dans tous les sens sur la musique, mais gardait régulièrement un œil sur Drago. Il avait insisté pour l’amener sur la piste, sans succès. Il se doutait qu’il était encore la tête dans le procès et qu’il était compliqué de s’en détacher si vite. Il le chercha une nouvelle fois de loin sans le trouver, peut-être parti aux toilettes ?</p><p>            Sous les lumières stroboscopiques, la jeunesse londonienne se déhanchait sur les tubes moldus des dernières années, Harry en reconnaissait certains pour les avoir entendus pendant son année de road trip. Alors que démarrait <em>Ray of Light</em>, le brun se sentit tiré par la main. Seamus venait de l’attraper pour danser avec lui en criant :</p><p>— J’adore cette chanson !</p><p>               Harry jeta un regard à la ronde : Hermione et Daphnée se déchaînaient ensemble, Blaise avait disparu dans la foule et les trois récalcitrants étaient toujours sur leurs sièges. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Harry crut deviner un verre plein dans la main de Drago. Le Gryffondor n’était pas certain que le laisser s’imbiber d’alcool était la meilleure solution et il continua à le surveiller de temps à autre.</p><p>               Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et la chanson s’écoula rapidement. Il s’amusait bien avec Seamus, il n’aurait pas imaginé que ce dernier connaissait Madonna, une artiste moldue. Mais après tout, il était en couple avec Dean depuis maintenant plus de deux ans et il était bien possible que son petit ami l’ait initié. Alors qu’il riait avec l’Irlandais, la musique changea et une voix masculine s’éleva après quelques accords doux de guitare. Un rythme calme, des paroles qui fleuraient bon la chanson d’amour «<em> You are my fire, The one desire, Believe when I say, I want it that way </em>». Harry ne savait pas qui chantait ça, mais c’était visiblement un slow connu : des centaines de duos s’étaient formés sur la piste. Une fraction de seconde suffit à Harry pour réaliser qu’il n’y avait que des couples hétéros autour de lui, il avait un instant oublié qu’il était dans une boîte moldue classique et que les homosexuels avaient plutôt tendance à chercher des endroits où ils ne risquaient ni remarques ni agressions. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Seamus qui avait sûrement constaté la même chose. Harry lui fit signe qu’il retournait sur les banquettes.</p><p>               Harry se faufila entre les couples et croisa Dean qui rejoignit Seamus sur la piste. Le Gryffondor s’arrêta pour les observer, stupéfait. Dean enlaça sans une hésitation son petit ami, ignorant les quelques regards méprisants qui s’étaient levés sur eux. Harry fit la moue, un peu jaloux, il n’imaginait pas Drago faire ça. Il s’apprêtait à continuer son chemin vers les tables quand une main glissa langoureusement sur son bras. Elle appartenait à une femme brune qui semblait vouloir l’inviter à danser. Il secoua la tête négativement, essayant de dire à grand renfort de gestes qu’il ne le souhaitait pas. Elle insistait pourtant. Harry ne savait pas comment s’en dépêtrer sans lui faire mal, elle lui tenait le poignet fermement.</p><p>               Son salut arriva soudainement. Une main ferme, mais douce, se posa dans le bas de son dos puis l’enlaça par la taille, possessivement. Harry n’eut pas besoin de vérifier, il savait qu’il s’agissait de Drago. Harry vit la femme les regarder alternativement tous les deux, elle semblait perplexe. Le Gryffondor tourna le visage vers son amoureux qui en profita pour lui attraper doucement le menton et l’embrasser fiévreusement. Le cœur de Harry se mit à palpiter, la main indésirable lâcha son poignet et il put pivoter entièrement vers l’objet de ses pensées pour l’entourer de ses bras. Le baiser était doux, chaud et légèrement alcoolisé.</p><p>            Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent rapidement les siennes et Harry voulut lui parler, mais la musique était trop forte pour bien se faire comprendre. À la place, il s’éloigna de l’emprise du Serpentard pour lui proposer de retourner s’asseoir en pointant le doigt vers les tables. Mais Drago ne semblait pas l’entendre de cette oreille et emmena Harry dans l’autre sens, en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Il l’attira dans ses bras et se mit à doucement balancer au rythme de la musique et des voix masculines qui ne cessaient de répéter « <em>Tell me why</em> » et <em>«</em> <em>I want it that way</em><em> ». </em>Harry n’en revenait pas, une bouffée d’amour lui réchauffa le cœur alors qu’il se blottissait contre son petit ami, le visage dans le creux de son cou. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé Drago capable de prendre ce genre de risques après le harcèlement homophobe vécu toute l’année. Le Serpentard savait pourtant que le monde moldu était bien plus fermé que le monde sorcier, malgré ce que l’on aurait pu penser au premier abord.</p><p>               La chanson se termina bien trop vite au goût de Harry qui avait savouré chaque seconde entre les bras de Drago. Alors que la musique changeait de nouveau pour quelque chose de plus rythmé, Harry atterrissait lentement de son petit nuage. Il n’eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que Drago lui assena un nouveau coup en restant sur la piste et en commençant à se trémousser sur ce morceau que Harry connaissait vaguement, à propos d’un mec qui vivait dans un monde entièrement bleu. Se laissant porter par le rythme techno, le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et se remit à danser. Il sentait Drago tout près de lui, et ce dernier le frôlait fréquemment du bout des doigts, un peu partout. Harry avait la chair de poule à chaque fois que cela arrivait et ne pas regarder ce qui se passait était encore plus excitant. Il ne s’agissait pourtant que d’effleurements parfaitement chastes, la plupart du temps. Avant la fin du titre, Harry avait compris que ce n’était pas le hasard et que son amoureux prenait visiblement plaisir à le titiller.</p><p>               Au fur et à mesure des morceaux, en majorité très rythmés, alternant pop et techno, Drago se rapprocha progressivement de Harry jusqu’à finir par danser lascivement contre lui. Ses mains posées successivement autour du cou de Harry, caressant sa nuque, et dans son dos, descendant presque sur ses fesses. Le Gryffondor croisa plusieurs regards étonnés, voire même choqués, du spectacle qu’ils donnaient tous les deux. Il envisagea une fraction de seconde de repousser légèrement Drago, mais décida finalement que les homophobes pouvaient bien aller se faire voir. Harry voulait profiter de la vie, il ne serait pas jeune éternellement ! Il entoura son petit-ami de ses bras et suivit son rythme au gré des notes de musiques.</p><p>               Harry sentait le corps ferme de son amoureux contre lui, son souffle chaud sur son front et ses mains baladeuses attisaient grandement son excitation pour lui. Et Drago se trouvait visiblement dans le même état. Profitant du moment, délicieusement tentant, mais teinté d’interdit, Harry oublia le temps et ce qui se passait autour de lui, pour se concentrer uniquement sur son Serpentard.</p><p>               La fatigue et la soif finirent par avoir raison de Harry et il se détacha à regret de Drago qui semblait inépuisable. Harry soupçonnait fortement les nombreux cocktails d’être responsables de cette attitude pour le moins étonnante. Il tira le blond jusqu’à leur table, but la moitié de la bière qui lui restait d’une traite et s’assit. Une carafe d’eau traînait là et le Gryffondor força Drago à s’hydrater en même temps que lui.</p><p>               Le brun s’affala sur la banquette, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier, les yeux fermés. Drago se colla à lui et passa une main sur son ventre, lentement. Il lui parla, mais Harry ne distingua qu’un mot ou deux. La musique, assourdissante, empêchait de bien se comprendre. Guidé par une envie d’uriner, il embarqua Drago avec lui, se disant que le bruit serait sûrement moins présent dans les toilettes et qu’il pourrait enfin l’entendre distinctement.</p><p>               Les sanitaires étaient séparés de la salle par une première porte qui donnait sur un large corridor, puis par une deuxième pour se rendre côté « hommes » ou « femmes ». Les décibels chutèrent dès le couloir et cela devint amplement supportable une fois dans les toilettes.</p><p>— J’en ai pour une minute, indiqua-t-il à Drago avant de s’enfermer dans une des cabines.</p><p>               Le soulagement de vider sa vessie était infiniment bon. Harry ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point l’envie était devenue pressante. La musique lui parvenait encore, étouffée par les murs et Harry battait distraitement la mesure du pied.</p><p>               Il tira la chasse, se rhabilla et ouvrit la petite porte pour sortir. Deux mains se posèrent brutalement sur son torse et le poussèrent contre une des parois de la cabine. Drago referma violemment le battant avec son pied tandis que Harry le regardait sans comprendre. Une bouche affamée vint rapidement rejoindre la sienne, quémandant l’entrée de ses lèvres avec force. Harry était surpris par l’enthousiasme du blond, mais y consentit avec plaisir. Il ferma les yeux sous les assauts passionnés de Drago, le laissa mener les choses, passa ses doigts dans les mèches presque blanches. Drago gémit dans sa bouche et se colla encore plus contre lui.</p><p>               Les mains délicates de Drago se faufilèrent sous la chemise de Harry, venant directement titiller ses tétons, attisant son désir. Harry se cambra légèrement et Drago en profita pour frotter leurs bassins. Le Gryffondor se retrouva dur en quelques secondes, excité par la situation.</p><p>— J’ai envie de toi, Harry, chuchota Drago, essoufflé, alors qu’il venait de lâcher ses lèvres.</p><p>— Là, maintenant ? Ici ? s’étonna le Gryffondor.</p><p>— Oui, ici !</p><p>               Harry s’obligea à réfléchir pendant que Drago dévorait son cou, les conditions n’étaient quand même pas idéales. Enivré par Drago qui s’évertuait à lui faire perdre la tête, le brun décida d’un compromis. Il repoussa les mains de son amoureux et s’agenouilla. Il détacha promptement la ceinture et les boutons et avala la hampe dure dès qu’elle fut à portée de ses lèvres. Les gémissements de Drago envahirent les toilettes et Harry se fit la réflexion que ce n’était pas très discret, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Rien que le choix du lieu était surprenant, Drago n’aimait pas les microbes et les sanitaires de ce genre d’endroits étaient toujours assez dégoûtants. Mais Harry s’en fichait, lui, de la saleté ou du bruit qui pourrait les trahir.</p><p>               Harry ne mit pas longtemps à amener Drago au bord de l’orgasme. Ce dernier l’interrompit pourtant.</p><p>— Stop, stop, je vais jouir, arrête ! gémit-il alors qu’il écartait Harry en le tirant fermement par les cheveux.</p><p>— Aïe ! grogna Harry se remettant debout tout en se frottant le crâne. Pourquoi tu m’as repoussé ?</p><p>— J’ai envie de toi, mais pas comme ça. Baise-moi, Harry.</p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p>— Tu as très bien entendu, je veux sentir ta bite dans mon cul !</p><p>               L’ambiance sexy du moment s’évapora instantanément pour Harry. Il regarda intensément son amoureux : il avait les joues rouges, les pupilles dilatées et il luisait de transpiration. Il n’était absolument pas dans son état normal.</p><p>— Tu as bu combien de verres, Drago ?</p><p>— Pas tant que ça ! Peut-être deux ou trois cocktails. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation. Allez, Harry, j’ai envie… supplia Drago, en détachant le bouton du jean de Harry puis passant la main à l’intérieur.</p><p>— Quelqu’un t’a refilé de la drogue, hein ? souffla bruyamment Harry alors que les doigts de Drago le caressaient.</p><p>               Le silence de Drago était révélateur. Putain, Harry allait défoncer la personne qui lui avait vendu de la saloperie !</p><p>— Qui ? gronda Harry en repoussant la main de son amoureux puis se rhabillant.</p><p>               Drago haussa les épaules. Harry sentit l’énervement menacer de lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Il dut se rappeler que Drago n’était pas responsable, qu’il ne savait pas dans quoi il s’engageait en consommant ce genre de truc. Il inspira et souffla fort pour évacuer la colère.</p><p>— Qui, Drago ? C’est important !</p><p>— Et quoi ? Tu vas aller engueuler cette fille ? se moqua Drago.</p><p>— Allez, décris-la-moi, que je la retrouve. Je veux juste lui demander ce qu’elle t’a refilé comme saloperie. Ça peut avoir des conséquences graves, merde ! Et rhabille-toi, tu vas pas rester la bite à l’air.</p><p>— Oh, t’énerves pas, ça va. C’était une petite blonde avec des tatouages partout sur les bras et un anneau dans le nez. Elle était dans le recoin près de la porte des chiottes, là-bas.</p><p>            Harry ouvrit le battant de la cabine et sortit en tirant Drago. Il tomba presque nez à nez avec Blaise. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce que vous foutiez tous les deux là dedans ?</p><p>— Justement, rien du tout ! Et c’est pas faute d’avoir demandé ! se plaignit Drago d’une voix traînante.</p><p>— Ce crétin a trouvé le moyen d’avaler une drogue moldue en plus des cocktails, il n’est pas dans son état normal, expliqua Harry. Blaise, je te le confie, ne le lâche pas et essaye de réunir tout le monde, on se donne rendez-vous dans l’entrée de la boîte.</p><p>— Tu vas où ? demanda Blaise au moment où Harry sortait des toilettes.</p><p>— Retrouver la responsable de tout ça.</p><p> </p><p>               Harry fouilla le club en long et en large sans trouver personne qui corresponde à la description que Drago lui avait faite. Fou de rage, le Gryffondor rejoignit ses amis dans l’entrée. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que Drago n’avait pas ingéré quelque chose de trop dangereux, qu’il ne risquait pas de crever d’un infarctus foudroyant ou un truc du même genre.</p><p>               Le petit groupe avait été mis au courant par Blaise et de toute manière Drago ne se comportait pas de façon très habituelle, ils avaient tous compris que quelque chose n’allait pas. Cela sonna la fin de la soirée et les amis retrouvèrent les rues de Londres. Il faisait nuit noire et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient les lieux. La température était désagréable, il faisait chaud et moite, le trottoir était vaguement humide.</p><p>               Harry ramena Drago et Ron, Dean se chargea de Seamus et Hermione, et les deux autres Serpentard partirent de leur côté, faisant promettre à Harry de leur donner des nouvelles le lendemain. Le Gryffondor obligea son petit-ami à se doucher puis à se coucher. Les effets semblèrent retomber peu de temps après le retour à la colocation et Drago devint quasiment apathique. Il se plaignit rapidement de maux de tête, de nausées et de palpitations. Il finit malgré tout par s’endormir et Harry le veilla toute la nuit, de peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Samedi 9 septembre 2000</strong>
</p><p>               Drago toqua à la porte de Harry tout en tenant précautionneusement le plateau de l’autre main. Il essayait de ne pas utiliser la magie pour les petites choses du quotidien, malgré la facilité que cela représentait. Surtout depuis qu’il avait retrouvé sa baguette d’aubépine.</p><p>               Une voix étouffée lui répondit. Il se faufila dans la pièce et referma le battant de bois doucement. Il déposa ensuite le plateau au bout du grand lit de son petit ami et s’assit non loin. Ce dernier était encore sous le drap, les cheveux en bataille et la trace de l’oreiller sur la joue.</p><p>— Je t’ai préparé un petit-déjeuner. Tout ce que tu aimes.</p><p>— C’est gentil, tu n’étais pas obligé, le remercia Harry en s’asseyant contre la tête de lit.</p><p>— C’est pour me faire pardonner… Tu es encore fâché ?</p><p>— Je n’étais pas fâché…</p><p>— Si, un peu quand même ! C’est à peine si tu m’as parlé depuis mercredi.</p><p>               Drago avait peu croisé Harry ces derniers jours. Après que le Gryffondor l’ait veillé toute la nuit du mardi au mercredi, il avait dormi quelques heures dans la matinée puis avait filé à l’orphelinat. En rentrant, il s’était enquis de la santé de Drago puis s’était retranché dans sa chambre. Les jours suivants, ils s’étaient croisés aux dîners et Harry avait trouvé des prétextes pour ne jamais passer la soirée au salon avec le groupe. Il était facile de deviner que son amoureux l’évitait et lui faisait la tête. Et Drago avait conscience que c’était justifié.</p><p>— Oui, bon, OK. Mais j’ai surtout eu la trouille pour toi, Drago ! Tu as été malade pendant deux jours ! Et en plus, tu étais de mauvaise humeur, c’était insupportable.</p><p>— Je sais. Je suis désolé de t’avoir donné du souci. Je ne le ferais plus.</p><p>— Qu’est-ce qui t’est passé par la tête ? soupira Harry en attirant à lui le plateau pour boire son jus d’orange.</p><p>— Cette fille m’a promis que je serais en super forme pour faire la fête et que ça pouvait aussi me faire sentir mieux dans mon corps. J’ai bêtement pensé que ça serait l’occasion de dépasser mes dernières barrières avec toi et d’oublier toute cette histoire de procès. Visiblement ça a trop bien marché…</p><p>               Harry grignotait maintenant un toast à la marmelade.</p><p>— Au fait, merci de ne pas avoir écouté mes conneries ce soir-là… de ne pas avoir accepté ma proposition. Je pense que j’aurais mal vécu les retombées de tout ça, avoua Drago qui sentit ses joues rougir.</p><p>— Ça ne te ressemblait tellement pas que je ne l’ai même pas envisagé.</p><p>— Et pourtant… Si on était sorti ensemble avant tout ça, tu aurais su que j’étais du genre à agir de cette façon. Sans l’influence de l’alcool ou de la drogue. J’ai parfois des bouffées de nostalgie de cette époque où ça me semblait si simple.</p><p>               Drago se forçait à soutenir le regard de Harry. C’était important qu’ils discutent de ce qui s’était passé. Le Serpentard s’en voulait beaucoup d’avoir agi sans réfléchir, sachant que ça avait totalement dégénéré.</p><p>— On aurait pu parler de tes envies si ça te travaillait autant. Je suis toujours à l’écoute de tes difficultés, tu le sais.</p><p>— J’aurais dû, oui.</p><p>               Drago regarda Harry finir son petit-déjeuner. Il sirotait lentement son chocolat chaud avec un plaisir visible. C’était un petit péché mignon du Gryffondor que Drago avait découvert lorsqu’il avait emménagé avec lui. Il en buvait peu souvent, mais le savourait. Quand il eut terminé, Drago ramena le plateau à la cuisine, rangea tout d’un coup de baguette — pour ne pas perdre de temps — et rejoignit Harry qui n’avait quitté son lit que pour aller aux toilettes avant de s’y blottir de nouveau. Le brun n’était pas du matin le week-end, Drago aimait bien ça.</p><p>— Tu veux en parler ? lui demanda Harry en lui proposant de s’approcher.</p><p>               Drago se déplaça pour s’asseoir en plein milieu du lit, en tailleur, face à Harry. Il réajusta sa robe de sorcier autour de ses jambes, s’installant confortablement. Harry avait raison, si Drago voulait que les choses avancent, il était préférable d’en parler. Ils avaient discuté des difficultés de Drago des dizaines de fois, mais le Serpentard n’avait jamais abordé ce point-là en détail.</p><p>— Tu te souviens quand tu m’as confié ce que tu aimais ? Que tu aimais te sentir rempli ?</p><p>               Harry hocha la tête en silence.</p><p>— C’est quelque chose que je comprends particulièrement bien. Que je comprenais en tout cas. Je sais que certains mecs n’apprécient pas ça, ce n’était pas mon cas. Non seulement j’aimais la sensation physique d’être pénétré, mais en plus il y avait cette dimension particulière de lâcher-prise et de confiance que j’appréciais. Tu vois, j’ai passé la majorité de ma vie à me cacher derrière une façade. Ce n’était pas la même pour tout le monde, il n’empêche que pouvoir m’abandonner totalement, ça me libérait. Et j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu ça, cette possibilité, sans compter le plaisir que je ressentais. Ils m’ont volé tant de choses : ma dignité, ma confiance en moi, ma sexualité libérée et libératrice…</p><p>— Tu voudrais retrouver ça ? Tu te sens prêt ?</p><p>— Franchement je ne sais pas. J’y pense souvent. Je…, hésita Drago.</p><p>— Oui ?</p><p>— Je suis jaloux que tu puisses me recevoir et pas l’inverse. Pourtant j’ai peur de faire une attaque de panique si on essayait. Mais j’aimerais tellement me sentir de nouveau normal, tu comprends ?</p><p>               Drago respira amplement pour calmer sa nervosité. Cela avait été plus dur qu’il ne l’avait envisagé. Alors qu’il n’avait jamais eu peur de parler avec Harry avant. Et ce dernier était toujours si bienveillant, c’était inespéré.</p><p>— Je peux t’embrasser ? chuchota Harry en s’approchant de Drago, le sortant de ses pensées.</p><p>               Drago l’y autorisa d’un signe de la tête. Le brun posa ses lèvres doucement sur sa bouche et lui caressa la pommette lentement du pouce. Puis il s’écarta aussi tranquillement qu’il s’était avancé. Et il sourit. Cela rassura Drago.</p><p>— Tu as le goût de chocolat, j’aime ça… murmura Drago, heureux de cet instant de réconciliation après plusieurs jours difficiles.</p><p>— Tu me fais confiance ?</p><p>— Toujours, Harry.</p><p>— Veux-tu bien me laisser essayer de te faire l’amour ? Je promets d’arrêter au moindre mot de ta part. N’importe quand.</p><p>— Maintenant ? Mais… je ne me suis pas préparé psychologiquement à ça !</p><p>— C’était un peu l’idée en fait. Mais je ne t’oblige à rien si tu ne veux pas essayer. Je peux te tenir contre moi ?</p><p>               Harry se mit à genoux et lui ouvrit les bras. Drago s’y jeta presque, désespéré par la situation. Le conflit couvait dans son cœur et son cerveau, c’était éprouvant. Il agrippa fermement le pyjama de Harry, enfouit son visage dans son cou et s’autorisa à relâcher la tension. Harry lui avait dit si souvent qu’il avait le droit d’exprimer ses émotions. Drago se laissa envahir par une vague de tristesse et pleura en silence.</p><p>               Harry lui caressait lentement le dos en faisant de petits cercles, lui chuchotait des mots apaisants. Une bouffée d’amour explosa dans le ventre de Drago et se diffusa dans tout son corps, créant cette chaleur particulière à ce sentiment. Elle repoussa la vague, comme une marée descendante, inexorablement, et prit toute la place.</p><p>               Les joues encore mouillées de larmes, Drago releva la tête et entoura le visage de Harry de ses mains. Il l’embrassa fébrilement, il avait un irrépressible besoin de le sentir contre lui, de ressentir son amour. Il picora fiévreusement ses lèvres et Harry lui répondit, participant au baiser. Des doigts se glissèrent dans les mèches blondes et Drago se sentit défaillir.</p><p>— Je t’aime tellement, Harry. J’ai l’impression de me consumer de l’intérieur, c’est si fort. J’ai besoin de toi, Harry. J’ai envie de toi, aime-moi s’il te plait, supplia Drago entre les baisers.</p><p>— Tu es sûr ?</p><p>— S’il te plait…</p><p>               Drago se laissa complètement aller dans l’étreinte de Harry qui le serra plus fort. Les mains à la peau mate fourrageaient sa chevelure, électrisant le Serpentard. Bientôt elles descendirent le long de son dos, caressèrent ses côtes et soulevèrent sa robe de sorcier pour la lui retirer. Tout en continuant à l’embrasser avec passion, leurs langues jouant ensemble. Drago était presque dans un état second et il appréciait que Harry semble deviner ce qu’il désirait sans qu’il doive le demander. Et Drago ne voulait pas que ça traîne, il ressentait un besoin si fort de se sentir aimé, choyé, possédé.</p><p>               Harry balança la robe gris perle au pied du lit et repoussa Drago pour qu’il s’allonge sur le dos. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans résistance, se perdant dans le regard émeraude qui brillait de désir pour lui. Le Gryffondor resta assis un instant à le scruter des pieds à la tête, Drago n’étant habillé que de son sous-vêtement.</p><p>— La vue te plait ? s’enquit le Serpentard, fébrile d’anticipation.</p><p>— Tu es si beau. Tu n’as pas idée de ce que je rêve de te faire, Drago.</p><p>— J’ai pas besoin de le savoir, fais-le !</p><p>               Harry s’approcha à quatre pattes, félin, et se pencha vers lui.</p><p>— Avec plaisir, chuchota Harry d’une voix chaude à son oreille.</p><p>               Le brun n’attendit pas pour s’exécuter et Drago fut rapidement submergé de sensations agréables. La bouche de Harry parsema son cou et son torse de baisers pendant que ses mains titillaient ses tétons et son nombril. De petits éclairs de plaisir fusaient à chaque fois que la peau chaude de son amoureux touchait Drago. L’envie devint de plus en plus forte et Drago ne put plus retenir ses gémissements.</p><p>            Harry dut trouver que c’était le bon moment pour aller plus bas, il retira le boxer qui couvrait les hanches de Drago et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Chargé de tension et de luxure. Harry prit le temps de lancer quelques sortilèges informulés, Drago devina un nettoyage à la sensation de frais sur lui et probablement le charme de protection contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. Puis, des doigts effleurèrent son sexe et Drago se tortilla d’anticipation sur le matelas. Il haleta de surprise quand il fut brutalement englouti dans une cavité chaude et humide. Une flambée de plaisir l’envahit tout entier.</p><p>               Pour brusquement retomber après quelques secondes. Harry avait retiré sa bouche et le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, un sourire en coin. Drago grogna de frustration, c’était si bon, pourquoi s’arrêter si vite ? Le Gryffondor ôta ses verres correcteurs, les lança à l’autre bout du lit et replongea entre les cuisses du Serpentard. Les délicieuses caresses reprirent, mettant Drago au supplice.</p><p>               Les mains de Harry effleurèrent ses mollets, le chatouillant un peu, remontèrent lentement jusqu’en haut des cuisses et poussèrent fermement vers le haut. Drago releva obligeamment les jambes et les maintint en passant ses bras derrière ses genoux. Harry caressa avec douceur ses fesses et les écarta pour pouvoir y accéder.</p><p>               Une onde de frayeur prit Drago par surprise. Mais Harry fut si rapide que le Serpentard n’eut pas le temps de paniquer : une langue chaude et humide s’invita contre son intimité. Comment avait-il pu deviner que ça ne lui ferait pas aussi peur que d’y aller directement avec les doigts ? Même Drago n’en avait pas réellement eu conscience avant que cela arrive.</p><p>               Harry eut rapidement raison de ses réflexions, il ne fut plus possible pour Drago de penser à autre chose que ce qu’il vivait tellement c’était bon. La langue de Harry lécha patiemment, amoureusement et longuement son petit trou, détendant l’anneau de chair à l’extérieur. Enfin, il pénétra doucement à l’intérieur, de la pointe d’abord, puis plus loin. Il semblait à Drago qu’il n’avait pas ressenti autant de plaisir depuis une éternité et il avait totalement oublié ce qui avait pu le freiner avant de commencer. Sans même que Drago s’en rende compte, Harry glissa un doigt aux côtés de sa langue avant de retirer celle-ci. Une transition en douceur, sans le brusquer.</p><p>               Lentement, faisant gémir Drago encore et encore, Harry continua de le détendre. Ses doigts le caressaient à l’intérieur, sa bouche suçait sa verge et Drago perdait la raison, submergé d’endorphines. Il voulait que cet état dure toujours. Comment avait-il pu oublier ces sensations de plénitude ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer ne plus jamais vivre ça ?</p><p>               Le plaisir monta haut, Drago se sentait près du point culminant. Il était si bien qu’il ne demandait rien de plus, mais Harry retira avec douceur ses doigts et sa bouche de son corps. Le Serpentard gémit de frustration, ressentant un manque.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu es toujours d’accord pour m’accueillir en toi, Drago ?</p><p>— Oui… souffla le blond, légèrement anxieux maintenant que le plaisir refluait lentement.</p><p>               Harry lui sourit. Il se défit de son pyjama promptement et rampa jusqu’à sa table de nuit pour y prendre un flacon de lubrifiant.</p><p>— N’oublie pas, tu peux arrêter quand tu veux, le rassura Harry en glissant un coussin sous ses fesses.</p><p>            Drago hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il ferma les yeux et s’obligea à cesser de penser pour se concentrer sur les sensations à venir. Harry vint l’embrasser et raviva le désir qui s’éteignait lentement, faute de stimulation et à cause du stress.</p><p>               Harry relâcha finalement sa bouche, les laissant légèrement essoufflés, et Drago le sentit parcourir son corps de baisers jusqu’à atteindre son sexe qu’il lécha goulûment. Le Serpentard gardait les yeux fermés pour se focaliser sur l’instant présent.</p><p>            Le flacon fit « pop » en s’ouvrant et Drago perçut bientôt le gel froid contre son anneau de chair, il frissonna. L’une des mains de Harry faisait de lents va-et-vient sur sa verge et son envie était complètement revenue maintenant. Puis Drago identifia, avec une acuité bien trop forte, le gland de son amoureux qui longeait le sillon interfessier pour se positionner. Drago ouvrit les yeux. Une décharge lui traversa le corps, il lâcha ses jambes et sursauta si fort qu’il donna un coup de pied à Harry sans le vouloir.</p><p>— STOP ! STOP !</p><p>               C’était bien entendu inutile de crier aussi fort, Harry s’était déjà reculé de lui-même. Il se massait la pommette d’une main en grimaçant. Drago tremblait et mit du temps à se rappeler qu’il était avec Harry, allongé dans son lit. Et non pas écrasé contre un dur carrelage par trois personnes désireuses de le faire souffrir. Puis la réalité reprit ses droits.</p><p>— Drago ? Est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiéta Harry, les sourcils froncés.</p><p>— Ça va maintenant. J’ai encore eu un flash… soupira Drago, un peu déphasé et dépité de la présence de séquelles si longtemps après les faits. Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal ?</p><p>— C’est rien, ne t’en fais pas. Est-ce que tu as envie de continuer ?</p><p>               Drago n’eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Son corps décida pour lui, il désirait ardemment sentir Harry en lui. Ce dernier lui avait donné un avant-goût avec ses doigts, avec sa langue et Drago voulait plus maintenant. Même s’il devait pour cela supporter de revivre son enfer. Il fallait en passer par là.</p><p>— Oui, affirma-t-il en refermant les paupières.</p><p>               Harry l’embrassa, glissa une main dans ses mèches blondes et se frotta langoureusement à lui. Le désir revint rapidement et Drago fut très vite de nouveau dur et haletant, le corps en feu.</p><p>— Ouvre les yeux, Drago. Regarde-moi, mon amour, susurra Harry tout contre ses lèvres tout en poussant doucement son sexe contre son anus.</p><p>               Drago obtempéra et se perdit dans son regard vert. Ses yeux étaient étonnants de beauté, rares et exceptionnels. Ils luisaient d’amour et de désir. Le blond se sentit bien et en confiance. Son corps se détendit aussitôt et s’ouvrit pour accueillir Harry. Ce dernier le pénétra lentement, par petits mouvements d’aller et retour. Sans jamais le quitter un instant du regard. Drago savait qu’il cherchait un signe d’inconfort ou de douleur. Mais le Serpentard ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Rien que du plaisir, la plénitude de se sentir rempli par l’homme qu’il aimait. Drago sourit.</p><p>— Je vais bien, tu peux bouger plus vite maintenant, rassura-t-il Harry.</p><p>               Le Gryffondor semblait n’attendre que ce signal. Il se redressa, posa les mollets de Drago sur ses épaules et entama une longue série de va-et-vient, profondément. Chaque mouvement leur arracha rapidement des gémissements à tous les deux. Drago relâcha le dernier fil de contrôle sur lui-même, s’abandonnant totalement, offrant une fois encore son entière confiance à Harry. Il en voulait plus, il voulait sentir la force de leur amour.</p><p>— Vas-y plus fort, Harry. Ne te retiens pas !</p><p>               Son petit-ami obtempéra aussitôt et le pilonna rapidement. Le sommier en bois se mit à craquer sous les assauts et Drago posa ses paumes à plat contre la tête de lit pour ne pas s’assommer, poussé par les coups de boutoir de Harry. Ce dernier haletait sous l’effort et transpirait. L’une de ses mains serrait la hanche de Drago et le Serpentard se doutait qu’il resterait une trace ; l’autre était posée sur sa jambe droite. Drago le trouva si beau.</p><p>               Le plaisir, inexorable, envahit bientôt Drago tout entier, le dévasta comme le Feudeymon l’avait fait avec la Salle sur Demande. Au paroxysme, presque douloureusement, Drago empoigna son sexe d’une main pour se caresser rapidement et l’orgasme le foudroya violemment. Un râle sonore s’échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’il perdait pied avec la réalité.</p><p>               Essoufflé, retrouvant lentement ses esprits après tant de plaisir, Drago rouvrit les yeux — il ne savait même plus quand il les avait refermés. Pour assister au spectacle le plus foutrement sexy qui lui avait été donné de voir jusqu’alors : Harry, au-dessus de lui, les cheveux collés par la transpiration sur son front, était en train de jouir en lui, légèrement cambré, un rictus de béatitude figé sur son visage rejeté vers l’arrière et un grognement sourd sortant de sa poitrine.</p><p>               Le Gryffondor reposa les jambes de Drago sur le lit, se relâcha et s’affala sur lui, le souffle court et rapide. Le blond l’entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, collants de transpiration et de sperme, le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et une respiration apaisée.</p><p>— Tout va bien ? questionna doucement Harry en lui caressant la joue du bout de son nez.</p><p>— Parfaitement bien.</p><p>— Tu ne regrettes pas ?</p><p>— Pas le moins du monde, c’était fantastique. Merci, Harry.</p><p>— Avec plaisir. Je t’aime, Drago. Je veux que tu ailles bien, c’est tout ce que je demande.</p><p>               Drago resserra son étreinte sur Harry et ferma les yeux sous la brusque montée de larmes, muet d’émotion. Il était si chanceux de l’avoir dans sa vie. Il n’osait imaginer ce qu’il serait devenu s’il ne s’était pas lié d’amitié avec Harry au cours de l’année, s’il avait dû faire face à ce harcèlement avec seulement Théo pour le soutenir. Mais il était maintenant entouré d’amis fidèles et d’un amoureux bienveillant, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé sans pouvoir le vivre avant. Il comprenait que son comportement passé et son éducation, à laquelle il était resté accroché longtemps, avaient été la cause de son isolement. En expérimentant les choses autrement, en agissant différemment, il le réalisait. Il s’était fourvoyé pendant tant d’années, gâchant tant de temps !</p><p>               Harry le libéra de son poids et le sortit de ses pensées. Drago tourna la tête vers lui et sourit, heureux. À lui de faire en sorte de ne plus gâcher de temps maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dimanche 10 septembre 2000</strong>
</p><p>               Le temps était au beau fixe et les deux garçons avaient revêtu une tenue légère. Drago se sentait nerveux et ses tics menaçaient de faire surface de nouveau : les mains qui tremblent et l’envie de faire les cent pas. Harry s’en rendit compte juste avant de transplaner.</p><p>— Tout va bien se passer. Andromeda a hâte de te rencontrer et Teddy s’habituera très vite à ta présence.</p><p>— Si tu le dis…</p><p>               Harry hocha la tête et lui prit la main pour les emmener au Square Grimmaurd. Un coup de baguette et un bruit de détonation plus tard, les deux hommes apparaissaient dans une ruelle proche de leur destination finale. Il n’était plus possible de transplaner en toute discrétion directement sur le parvis de la maison parce que les sorts de sécurité et notamment le <em>Fidelitas</em> avaient été levés quand Harry avait fait don de la bâtisse à l’association qu’il avait montée avec Andromeda. Il ne se voyait pas vivre dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Maintenant, après la rénovation ayant tout transformé pour en faire un orphelinat, et surtout depuis que Harry avait digéré un peu les pertes de ses proches, le Gryffondor appréciait d’y aller pour travailler.</p><p>               Drago suivit son amoureux jusque dans la maison, sans frapper. Sitôt le pas de la porte derrière lui, de multiples bruits assaillirent le blond : des cliquetis de vaisselle, des cris d’enfants et des pleurs au loin. Cet endroit était très mouvementé visiblement. Il vit passer plusieurs enfants et quelques adultes alors qu’il n’avait pas encore atteint l’escalier. Curieux, il observa les lieux qu’il avait dû connaître dans sa jeunesse, mais dont il ne gardait pas vraiment de souvenirs.</p><p>               Harry les guida au premier étage, jusque dans une grande pièce qui semblait faire office de salon et salle à manger. Une large table était dressée pour huit personnes. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là, avec les parents du rouquin. Le couple d’hommes fut chaleureusement accueilli par Molly et Arthur, comme à chaque fois.</p><p>               Drago fut rapidement subjugué par l’un des pans de mur recouvert intégralement d’une vieille tapisserie qui retraçait l’arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il suivit les différentes ramifications avec curiosité, se trouvant facilement. Puis il tomba avec stupeur sur le nom de Harry, dans une branche très éloignée de la sienne : quatre générations plus tôt, une certaine Dorea Black avait épousé un Potter.</p><p>— Meda a fait restaurer la tapisserie magiquement il y a quelques mois. Certaines personnes avaient été supprimées par la vieille Walburga pour cause de traîtrise à leur sang : Sirius et Andromeda notamment. Depuis que c’est réparé, Tonks est apparue, ainsi que Remus et Teddy, expliqua Harry en montrant du doigt les différents noms.</p><p>               À cet instant, la sorcière rejoignit le salon, son petit-fils sur la hanche. Le jeune garçon aperçut Harry et poussa un cri aigu de ravissement en tendant les bras vers lui. Harry attrapa son filleul avec plaisir et la chevelure de l’enfant vira au noir tandis que ses yeux devenaient verts.</p><p>— Bonjour mon grand, ça va bien ?</p><p>— Ça va !</p><p>               Harry s’approcha d’Andromeda pour la saluer en l’embrassant sur la joue et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire. Il la prit par le bras et la guida jusqu’à Drago, toujours près de la tapisserie. Ce dernier semblait mal à l’aise.</p><p>— Andromeda, je te présente Drago, ton neveu. Drago, voici ta tante Andromeda Tonks.</p><p>— Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta rencontre, s’exclama la femme en avançant vers le Serpentard.</p><p>               Drago se retrouva avec les mains emprisonnées dans celles de sa tante. Elle ressemblait terriblement à Bellatrix, mais n’avait pas cette folie dans le regard. Il eut besoin d’un instant pour reprendre ses esprits face à cette vision qui semblait être celle de la folle-dingue revenue d’outre-tombe.</p><p>— J’en suis très heureux également. Je vous souhaite un bon anniversaire, merci de m’avoir invité.</p><p>— C’est bien normal. Allez, tout le monde à table !</p><p>               Toute l’assemblée s’installa et le repas démarra dans une ambiance joyeuse. Harry conserva son filleul sur les genoux presque tout du long et Drago put observer à loisir cet humain miniature. L’enfant resta à distance pendant la première heure, mais se dérida rapidement et posa tout un tas de questions au Serpentard. Au bout d’un certain temps, le petit garçon quitta les genoux de son parrain pour ramener à Drago tous ses jouets un à un, très fier de lui. Le jeune homme se sentait agréablement surpris d’être accepté si facilement. Mais Harry l’avait pourtant prévenu que les enfants de cet âge apprivoisaient rapidement les nouvelles personnes dans leur vie. Et Drago espérait qu’il verrait souvent le petit garçon, pendant encore de très nombreuses années.</p><p>               Après un déjeuner qui dura plusieurs heures, ponctué du gâteau et des cadeaux, tous les convives quittèrent la table et s’installèrent dans la partie salon pour boire un thé bien chaud. La tasse entre ses mains, Drago observait les gens autour de lui. Hermione, Andromeda et Arthur discutaient ensemble ; Molly occupait Teddy qui s’était réveillé de sa sieste ; Harry et Ron de leur côté débattaient sur la nouvelle saison de Quidditch qui allait débuter sous peu. Drago vit son amoureux lever les yeux au ciel d’un désespoir feint quand le rouquin avança une fois de plus avec assurance que les Canons de Chudley allaient gagner le championnat. Drago se sentait bien dans ce salon chaleureux, entouré de personnes qui appréciaient et avaient requis sa présence.</p><p>               Le Serpentard regarda de nouveau Harry, un sentiment de chaleur agréable se diffusant en lui, une bouffée d’amour pour le Gryffondor. Drago était heureux, tout allait bien. Sa vie était à présent sur de bons rails et même s’il y avait encore de petits problèmes à résoudre, ça ne pourrait que s’améliorer. Le lendemain, il démarrait les études qui lui permettraient de faire le métier dont il rêvait secrètement depuis longtemps, sans avoir jamais osé en parler à ses parents. Il était amoureux, et aimé en retour, d’un homme merveilleux qui l’avait tant aidé pendant cette dernière année. Les séquelles de ses traumatismes se dissipaient et il était enfin de nouveau à l’aise avec lui-même et sa sexualité, comme il le voulait depuis des mois. Et il avait rencontré des gens qui étaient de sa famille, qui l’avaient accueilli sans ressentiment, avec gentillesse, lui qui pensait se retrouver seul avec sa mère pour le reste de son existence. Cela faisait un bien fou de se sentir entouré. Et il l’était.</p><p>            Il avait tourné la page sur ses années noires, sa nouvelle vie pouvait démarrer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà pour ce chapitre 21, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ! Petit rappel : l’usage de drogues est interdit par la loi en France et au delà de ça, ce n’est pas spécialement recommandé pour la santé ;)</p><p>Et pour la petite anecdote, sachez que lors de l’écriture du passage dans la boite de nuit, j’ai replongé dans mes souvenirs d’ado parce que ces chansons là sont sorties quand j’étais au collège ;) Eh oui, on ne rajeunit pas !</p><p>Rendez-vous dans une semaine, le 24 décembre 2020 pour l'épilogue !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Épilogue — 10 ans plus tard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bonjour à tou·te·s,</p><p>Merci pour vos reviews et kudos suite à la publication du chapitre précédent. </p><p>A celleux qui le fêtent je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, puisque nous sommes le 24 décembre :)</p><p>Enfin, voici l’épilogue. J’avais promis une happy end dès le tout début, j’espère que ça sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !<br/>Soyez bien attentif·ve·s aux dates, il y a plusieurs flash-backs ;)</p><p>On se retrouve à la fin pour une longue note de fin de chapitre que je vous demande de lire, s’il vous plait. </p><p>Bonne lecture !</p><p>Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.</p><p>Rating : M+</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Épilogue — 10 ans plus tard</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Vendredi 23 Juillet 2010 </strong>
</p><p>               Cela faisait dix ans. Dix ans que Drago avait imaginé son futur idéal pour réussir à produire un Patronus corporel. Outre le fait que ce dernier lui avait sûrement sauvé la vie, cela avait également enclenché l’engrenage qui permettrait à sa réalisation. Dix ans plus tard, Drago s’apprêtait à voir son fantasme de vie rêvée se transformer en vrai souvenir. Évidemment, il n’avait plus besoin de ça pour produire un patronus corporel, il avait emmagasiné largement assez de souvenirs merveilleux pour lancer le sort des centaines, des milliers de fois. Cela avait été long, parfois douloureux, mais chaque étape de son parcours depuis dix ans l’avait mené là.</p><p>            Drago se trouvait sur une estrade, devant un public assis sagement sur des chaises pliantes rembourrées, dans l’amphithéâtre « Mangouste Bonham », le plus grand de l’école de médicomagie de Sainte-Mangouste. Habillé de la robe verte des guérisseurs, l’écusson brodé sur la poitrine, l’ancien Serpentard se sentait impressionné. Son cœur battait rapidement et il se sentait vaguement barbouillé de l’estomac. Mais il tentait de ne montrer que son bonheur et ça n’était pas bien difficile, ses traits étaient détendus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Un parchemin enroulé dans une main, sa précieuse baguette d’aubépine dans l’autre, il lança un <em>Sonorus</em>.</p><p>— Chers confrères et chers amis. C’est avec une grande émotion et une joie immense que je me tiens devant vous aujourd’hui, mon diplôme de médicomage-légal en main — il leva le parchemin en l’air —, fier d’être major de ma promotion. Nul doute que je n’aurais eu aucune chance d’être à cette place si ma très chère Hermione avait choisi la même voie que moi.</p><p>               Drago laissa la salle rire avant de reprendre avec un sourire.</p><p>— Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui ont cru en moi et m’ont donné une deuxième chance. Minerva McGonagall tout d’abord, sans qui je n’aurais jamais obtenu mes ASPIC. Lauren Lewis, sans qui ma candidature en médicomagie n’aurait jamais été retenue et qui m’a aidé à trouver des solutions pour que je puisse manger et payer mes factures. Certains camarades de promotion et professeurs, qui m’ont mené la vie très dure durant les premières années, me poussant à travailler encore plus pour prouver mon sérieux, puis qui m’ont soutenu dans mon parcours.</p><p>« Mes amis : Théodore, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Ginevra, Blaise, Daphnée, pour ne citer qu’eux, pour leur soutien toutes ses années, malgré mon caractère de merde, mes sautes d’humeur, mon humour douteux, mon nom.</p><p>« Enfin, ma famille. Ma mère, qui m’a appris en secret que j’avais le droit d’avoir des émotions et une conscience, elle a sauvé mon âme. Ma tante Andromeda, qui m’a accueilli sans ressentiment. Harry, mon fiancé, depuis presque dix ans — la salle rit de nouveau — et nos enfants Teddy, James et Lyra, pour leur amour inconditionnel qui m’a soutenu tel un Patronus qui repousse les détraqueurs.</p><p>            Drago prit le verre posé sur le pupitre et but une gorgée d’eau.</p><p>— La rédemption est un long chemin. Se relever d’un harcèlement et d’agressions physiques et sexuelles l’est également. Pourtant, je suis la preuve que, non seulement, on peut s’en remettre, mais qu’il est possible d’être heureux et de réussir sa vie. J’ai été entouré par les bonnes personnes au bon moment et mon choix de carrière n’est pas anodin évidemment. Je veux pouvoir aider comme je l’ai été.</p><p>               Drago fit une nouvelle pause. La salle était silencieuse maintenant que le ton de son discours était devenu grave.</p><p>— La dernière chose que j’ai à vous dire est importante. Quel que soit votre âge, croyez toujours en vos rêves parce que parfois ils deviennent réalité, même s’ils semblent inaccessibles. Merci.</p><p>               Drago salua l’amphithéâtre d’une petite courbette pour montrer qu’il avait terminé. Le public se leva et applaudit à tout rompre. L’ancien Serpentard croisa le regard de Harry, l’amour de sa vie. Les émeraudes brillaient de fierté et de bonheur.</p><p>               Drago descendit de l’estrade et rejoignit ses proches. Rapidement, l’ensemble de l’assemblée fut invitée à venir se servir en boissons et petits apéritifs à grignoter.</p><p>               Alors qu’il slalomait dans la foule, un verre à la main, Drago fut abordé par un homme d’une vingtaine d’années avec un badge de presse.</p><p>— Monsieur Malefoy, accepteriez-vous de répondre à quelques questions pour notre nouveau journal, Wizinfos ?</p><p>— Tout dépend de vos questions, rétorqua Drago froidement. Je refuse de parler des Mangemorts ou de ma condamnation, j’ai payé ma dette à la société.</p><p>               Malgré sa réussite professionnelle, Drago continuait en effet régulièrement d’avoir des demandes d’interviews de journalistes qui ne cherchaient qu’à le discréditer. La Gazette du Sorcier en était un bon exemple et il ne comptait plus le nombre d’articles méprisants qui le concernait depuis dix ans.</p><p>— Il ne s’agit pas de cela. Notre but est d’informer nos concitoyens sur toute sorte de sujets très sérieux. Je m’intéresse, pour ma part, à des individus dont le parcours est un peu hors du commun, aux personnalités fortes et intrigantes. Et vous ne pouvez nier que vous êtes un parfait candidat pour un portrait détaillé dans notre journal étant donné votre histoire et votre choix de carrière, qui promet d’ailleurs d’être brillante si l’on en croit vos maîtres de stages.</p><p>— J’accepte à certaines conditions : pas de questions sur les Mangemorts et j’exige de valider l’article avant la parution, rétorqua Drago, légèrement radouci.</p><p>— Vos conditions sont parfaitement recevables. Je vous attends dans nos locaux lundi à quinze heures si vous le voulez bien. Demandez Joshua en arrivant à l’accueil, clôtura le journaliste avec un grand sourire tout en tendant sa carte de visite.</p><p>               Drago confirma d’un signe de la tête et prit le petit carton. Le jeune homme disparut dans la foule et le blond baissa le regard sur l’objet dans ses mains : une photo animée du journaliste souriant y figurait, avec l’adresse de Wizinfos. Il avait l’air aussi avenant que dans la réalité et plutôt beau garçon de l’avis de l’ancien Serpentard. Il rejoignit Harry tout en réfléchissant, il s’agissait peut-être là de l’occasion parfaite pour enfin définitivement tirer un trait sur son passé lointain et laver son honneur.</p><p> </p><p>oOoOooOoOo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lundi 26 juillet 2010</strong>
</p><p>               Drago arriva à l’heure à Wizinfos et se retrouva rapidement assis face à Joshua. La pièce était chaleureuse et meublée comme un petit salon. Drago s’installa dans un confortable fauteuil en cuir, une tasse de thé fumait sur la table qui le séparait du jeune journaliste. Ce dernier était souriant et accueillant. Drago n’était pas encore parfaitement certain que tout se passerait bien, mais il avait un bon pressentiment. Il avait appris à se faire confiance avec les années.</p><p>— Merci d’être venu monsieur Malefoy. Nous allons démarrer si vous le voulez bien.</p><p>               Drago acquiesça silencieusement, lui donnant le feu vert.</p><p>— Pourquoi avez-vous souhaité être médicomage ? Et pourquoi cette spécialisation en médicomagie-légale ?</p><p>— Je voulais aider les gens et faire quelque chose de bien. C’est un très vieux rêve, mais je n’ai commencé à m’autoriser à y croire que pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard. Pourtant c’était assez peu probable que je puisse y accéder, compte tenu de mon casier judiciaire. J’ai été accompagné par Lauren Lewis, Sorcière de réinsertion, pendant plusieurs années et j’ai appris après coup qu’elle avait appuyé ma demande d’inscription. Les premières années j’ai suivi le cursus général et j’ai choisi de me spécialiser en médicomagie-légale à cause de mon histoire personnelle.</p><p>— C’est en rapport avec le procès ? Celui qui vous a opposé à vos anciens camarades de classe, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— En effet. Quiconque s’est renseigné à mon sujet, et je suis certain que c’est votre cas, sait que j’ai porté plainte contre d’autres élèves de Poudlard après un harcèlement et des agressions pendant ma Huitième Année. Quand j’ai enfin été pris au sérieux par le Bureau des Aurors, il était trop tard pour qu’un médicomage m’ausculte suite aux diverses attaques que j’ai subies. Et je voulais pouvoir faire ce dont je n’ai pas pu profiter, aider les victimes.</p><p>— Vous avez remercié beaucoup de monde lors de votre discours de major de promotion, notamment cette Lauren Lewis dont vous venez de reparler. Vous avez d’ailleurs abordé des difficultés financières, me semble-t-il. Comment avez-vous fait toutes ces années, sans l’argent familial confisqué par le Ministère après la Guerre ? Les études de médicomagie coûtent cher.</p><p>— J’ai pu payer mes dix années d’études en très grande partie grâce aux dommages et intérêts du procès après ma Huitième Année et le reste avec l’argent que j’avais chez Gringotts. Pour manger et régler mes factures, j’ai travaillé comme agent d’entretien à Sainte-Mangouste, vingt-cinq heures par semaine les huit premières années. Et depuis deux ans, je travaille comme guérisseur aux urgences de l’hôpital plusieurs fois par semaine.</p><p>               Le journaliste semblait impressionné. Une belle plume magique courait sur un parchemin pour noter l’intégralité de l’entretien. Drago jeta un coup d’œil pour vérifier que la transcription était fidèle et il fut rassuré de constater que c’était le cas.</p><p>— J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à découvrir que vous aviez autant travaillé dans l’ombre. C’est étonnant de la part d’un Sang Pur d’une grande famille.</p><p>— Ça l’aurait été quelques années plus tôt. Mais je peux vous assurer que la période de la Guerre, et ce qui a suivi m’ont radicalement fait changer d’état d’esprit sur beaucoup de choses. Et notamment sur la valeur du travail et de l’argent.</p><p>— Personne ne pouvait vous soutenir financièrement ? Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes en couple avec Harry Potter depuis avant vos ASPIC, personne n’ignore la fortune qu’il possède.</p><p>— Il a bien essayé de m’aider, mais j’ai refusé son argent, sourit Drago en se rappelant de leur dispute à ce sujet. J’avais encore des choses à me prouver et à prouver au monde je l’avoue. M’en sortir sans cet argent était important pour me reconstruire.</p><p>               Joshua hocha la tête, comme pour montrer qu’il comprenait.</p><p>— Vos amis et votre famille ont l’air d’avoir une place à part pour vous. Est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter quelques anecdotes ?</p><p>— En effet, ils sont ce que j’ai de plus cher au monde et certaines personnes m’ont littéralement sauvé la vie en Huitième Année, et même avant. D’ailleurs, j’avais des dettes de vie non soldées envers Harry.</p><p>— Ce n’est jamais très agréable de se sentir redevable à quelqu’un quand la magie s’en mêle, interrompit Joshua.</p><p>— Je confirme. Mais Harry a des idées très arrêtées sur certaines choses et il a trouvé une solution plutôt inhabituelle pour que je ne sois jamais forcé de rembourser ces dettes.</p><p>— C’est à dire ? s’enquit le journaliste en se penchant en avant, intéressé.</p><p>— Il m’a demandé en mariage, deux fois. La première fois c’était un peu pour rire et j’ai fini par refuser, nous étions trop jeunes pour envisager un mariage sorcier. La deuxième fois, c’était un an et demi plus tard…</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><em>24 d</em> <em>écembre 2001</em></p><p><em>               La neige scintillait en recouvrant les toits de Londres et de sa banlieue. La colocation </em> <em>était presque vide de ses occupants. Ses amis étaient dans leurs familles respectives pour fêter Noël, mais lui n’avait plus beaucoup de proches. Il y avait bien les Weasley chez qui ils iraient manger le lendemain midi, et Andromeda qui était également conviée, mais sa mère était toujours sous le coup de sa condamnation et il ne pouvait pas la voir très souvent. Et encore moins passer le réveillon avec elle… Elle avait eu l’autorisation de recevoir sa visite quelques jours plus tôt et Drago en était déjà très heureux. Il lui avait amené un cadeau en avance, histoire de marquer le coup.</em></p><p>
  <em>               Drago soupira en regardant les flocons tomber dans le petit jardin de la maison, lissant l’extérieur. Il sentit la présence de Harry avant même qu’il passe son bras autour de sa taille. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Le dîner est prêt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Encore une minute, s’il te plait. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry posa sa tempe contre l’épaule de Drago et resserra son emprise sur sa taille. Il avait dû deviner que Drago avait un peu le cafard. Cette période ne le rendait pas très joyeux, mais il ne voulait pas imposer son mal-être à son petit-ami.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tout va bien ? questionna Harry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Maintenant que tu es près de moi, oui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Et il le pensait. La présence de son amoureux lui redonnait de la force et lui rendait sa joie de vivre. Il éloignait toujours autant ses démons intérieurs et cela plaisait à Drago. Harry, son Patronus personnel. Il sourit et se tourna vers lui pour l’embrasser sur le front. Un bruit de gargouillis s’éleva dans la pièce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ton estomac vient de ruiner ce moment romantique, Harry, grommela Drago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Navré, répondit Harry avec l’air de celui qui ne le pense pas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Idiot !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Mais Drago suivit diligemment Harry jusqu’à la table où un assortiment de nourriture festive les attendait. Drago retint un reproche, Harry avait encore commandé à manger à l’extérieur alors que leurs placards débordaient et l’ancien Serpentard n’aimait pas ce gaspillage d’argent. Mais c’était le réveillon et il savait que son petit-ami voulait lui faire plaisir, il se tut. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Finalement le repas fut agréable, ils avaient rarement le loisir d’être seuls tous les deux. Harry s’était assis à côté de Drago et l’incitait à manger de tout, ayant sûrement toujours un peu peur qu’il ne se nourrisse pas assez. Cette époque était maintenant loin derrière lui, mais les souvenirs n’en restaient pas moins vifs et douloureux. Simplement, Drago apprenait à vivre avec et à en faire une force. Parfois ça marchait, parfois non.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Après le dessert, ils s’installèrent blottis dans le canapé, un dernier verre de champagne à la main. Ils avaient fini la bouteille et Drago se sentait un peu pompette. Le temps passa vite pendant qu’ils discutaient et minuit sonna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry se redressa comme un ressort et alla fouiller sous le sapin qui décorait le salon. Il revint face à Drago d’un pas sautillant, les mains dans le dos. L’ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude curieuse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je croyais qu’on avait décidé de s’offrir nos cadeaux demain au Terrier ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu en auras un demain, promis, réfuta Harry. Mais celui-là est un peu particulier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Drago, légèrement étonné, scruta son amoureux. Ses joues étaient plus foncées qu’à l’ordinaire, mais cette rougeur pouvait très bien être due à l’alcool. Pourtant, il paraissait mal à l’aise, bien que déterminé. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Comme tu veux, céda Drago, que la curiosité dévorait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry s’avança jusqu’à lui et posa un genou à terre. Il semblait chercher à réunir son courage et Drago pouvait voir la transpiration commencer à perler sur son front. Ce n’était quand même pas la chaleur du feu qui le mettait dans cet état ? Qu’est-ce qu’il trafiquait ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Le brun sortit les mains de derrière son dos, elles enfermaient quelque chose de petit que Drago ne voyait pas. L’ancien Gryffondor les reposa sur son genou relevé. Drago ne comprenait absolument rien. Il se doutait maintenant qu’il devait y avoir une référence moldue là-dedans, mais il ne devinait pas quoi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Drago… je t’aime de tout mon cœur. Je sais ce que tu en penses, mais je n’ai jamais pu renoncer à cette idée. Peu importe que nous ayons seulement vingt et un ans, je suis sûr que nous sommes destinés à être ensemble. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Le cœur de Drago manqua s’emballer. Il avait compris. Salazar, Harry n’était pas vraiment en train de faire ça ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— J’ai fait toutes les recherches que j’ai pu sur le sujet et je suis maintenant certain que tes dettes de vie seront annulées si tu dis oui ce soir. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               La main de Drago couvrit sa bouche, s’empêchant de parler. Les yeux écarquillés, il attendait la suite, sachant déjà ce que Harry allait dire. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Drago Lucius Malefoy, acceptes-tu de m’épouser ? souffla Harry, les yeux pétillants, en ouvrant la petite boite qu’il avait cachée entre ses paumes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Un anneau en argent, fait d’entrelacs et serti d’une émeraude, brillait dans son écrin. Le regard de Drago fit l’aller-retour plusieurs fois entre le visage de Harry et le bijou. Son cœur battait fort sous le coup de l’émotion, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Cet idiot de Gryffondor le mettait dans une situation compliquée : son cœur criait « oui », mais sa tête hurlait « non ». Drago était tiraillé entre la beauté de cette demande, romantique et sans public cette fois, et la réalité des choses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Par Merlin, Harry… Pourquoi maintenant ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Le regard de Harry s’éteignit et Drago sut qu’il l’avait blessé. Les traits du brun se figèrent et il ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se reconcentrer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Parce que je t’aime. Et que je veux que tu sois en sécurité, sans les dettes de vie comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Quand vas-tu arrêter de jouer au sauveur, Harry ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Putain, Drago, je ne joue pas ! Je suis juste amoureux de toi à en crever ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry se releva et tourna en rond quelques instants. Drago se sentit mal d’avoir provoqué la colère de son petit ami alors qu’il voulait simplement se dépêtrer de cette situation compliquée. C’était une très mauvaise idée de se lier si jeune ! Et pourtant il avait tellement envie de lui dire oui. Sauf qu’il devait être raisonnable pour deux, ils pourraient vraiment le regretter un jour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Mais moi aussi je t’aime, Harry. Ce n’est pas la question ! Simplement, peut-être que ça ne suffit pas pour vouloir se lier irrémédiablement alors qu’on a juste la vingtaine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— J’ai compris, Drago, pas besoin d’en rajouter. Tiens, garde la bague quand même, elle est faite sur mesure, je ne peux pas la ramener de toute façon, répondit Harry avec la voix cassée en lui tendant l’écrin toujours ouvert.</em>
</p><p><em>               Drago attrapa machinalement la petite boite et Harry le laissa seul au beau milieu du salon. Merde, comment allait-il r</em> <em>éparer sa connerie maintenant ?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>— Comment avez-vous résolu cette histoire finalement ?</p><p>               Le journaliste semblait attendre fébrilement la suite du récit, son regard ayant visiblement noté l’anneau à la main gauche de Drago. Ce dernier rit légèrement, laissant quelques instants passer pour le suspense.</p><p>— J’ai été lui demander pardon presque aussitôt, après avoir réalisé que je venais peut-être de briser quelque chose entre nous. Nous nous sommes réconciliés sur l’oreiller, comme souvent. Je lui ai dit oui le lendemain matin après que nous en ayons discuté.</p><p>— Mais vous ne vous êtes pas mariés finalement ?</p><p>— Non, pas encore. Mais un engagement à un mariage sorcier est presque aussi contraignant que l’union en elle-même, je n’ai donc plus de dettes de vie envers Harry.</p><p>— Pensez-vous officialiser un jour ?</p><p>— Oui. On était d’accord pour attendre d’avoir le temps et l’énergie de le faire. Maintenant que je suis diplômé, je vais laisser passer quelques mois pour que les jumeaux grandissent un peu, et je vais organiser tout ça et lui faire la surprise. Il le mérite.</p><p>               Le journaliste applaudit, visiblement ravi de savoir que Drago comptait épouser Harry sans même le prévenir.</p><p>— Bien évidemment ces confidences ne figureront pas dans votre article, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Oh, non non !</p><p>— Parfait.</p><p>               Drago but une gorgée de son thé et bougea un peu sur le fauteuil, croisant les jambes. Joshua jeta un œil à une liste de questions qu’il avait dû préparer en amont. Il semblait hésiter.</p><p>— Il me semble que vous avez suggéré que vous vous disputiez régulièrement avec monsieur Potter. Cela a-t-il déjà mis votre couple en péril, à part cette fois-là ?</p><p>— En toute franchise oui. Nous nous disputons de temps à autre, mais c’était bien plus fréquent, et impactant, lors de nos premières années ensemble. Nous nous sommes même « séparés » courant 2003, confia Drago en mimant des guillemets.</p><p>— Pourquoi cette nuance ?</p><p>— Nos fiançailles ne pouvaient être rompues que difficilement, mais surtout nous n’avons jamais cessé de nous aimer, la magie ancienne a dû le sentir. Simplement, il est arrivé un moment où nous n’arrivions plus à profiter de l’autre sans reproches. J’étais très occupé dans mes études et mon petit boulot, lui passait beaucoup de son temps libre avec son filleul, on se voyait peu et rarement seuls à cause de la colocation que nous avions avec nos amis à l’époque. On ne prêtait plus beaucoup d’attention à l’autre et nous avons tous les deux flirté à l’extérieur par dépit. Après une engueulade mémorable en juin 2003, nous avons mis honnêtement tout à plat et avons décidé de nous donner une nouvelle liberté, sans contrainte de fidélité ni temps passé ensemble, sans se questionner à tout bout de champ sur nos activités ou nos sentiments. En quelques mois, on a réappris à réellement profiter de l’autre quand il était là, sans s’inquiéter d’autre chose que du moment présent, parce que c’était tout ce qui comptait finalement. On s’aimait à la folie, mais on avait besoin de respirer aussi. On s’est enfermé dans une relation très fusionnelle dès le début, mais ça ne convenait plus.</p><p>— Vous l’avez trompé ?</p><p>— Si vous voulez savoir si j’ai couché avec d’autres hommes, la réponse est oui. Mais je ne trompais pas Harry, nous avions décidé que nous étions libres.</p><p>               Drago se souvenait avec précision de cette période de six mois, difficile sur beaucoup de points. Les premières semaines, le blond avait à peine sorti le nez dehors excepté pour ses cours ou son travail, déprimé. Et l’ambiance de la colocation était également morose, leurs amis ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter avec eux, même s’ils savaient tout. Et puis, Drago avait accepté de s’autoriser à vivre la vie qu’il aurait pu avoir sans ses traumatismes de la Huitième Année et sans Harry. Il était sorti, avait rencontré des gens, avait couché avec certains. Il avait même entamé une relation suivie pendant quelque temps. Mais chaque matin, il croisait Harry au petit-déjeuner et ses sentiments pour lui flambaient. Il n’était jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre et le plaisir ressenti lors de ses relations charnelles n’était pas suffisant pour oublier le pied qu’il prenait avant avec Harry. D’autant plus qu’il ne s’était jamais entièrement abandonné avec tous ces hommes, n’avait jamais pu accepter d’être pénétré, sa tentative de viol restant une blessure vivace. Au bout de quelques mois, les sorties avaient diminué et les « fiancés » passaient finalement toutes leurs soirées ensemble, à parler, à jouer au billard ou juste lire chacun à un bout du canapé. Le flirt revint progressivement égrener leur vie et le désir de Drago pour Harry, qui ne s’était jamais éteint, s’était ravivé. La tension sexuelle avait fini par être palpable par tout le monde et quand ils avaient enfin décidé de renouer dans le lit de l’ancien Gryffondor, Drago avait compris.</p><p>— Avez-vous remis les choses en perspectives à un moment donné ? Ou êtes-vous toujours dans une relation libre ?</p><p>— Je suppose que pour la majorité des gens notre relation peut sembler l’être, oui. Nos corps n’appartiennent pas à l’autre et nous pouvons en faire ce que nous voulons, avec qui nous voulons. Mais à Noël 2003 nous avons réalisé que nous nous aimions trop pour ne pas être ensemble.</p><p>               Le journaliste regarda de nouveau son petit parchemin de questions. Drago se demanda s’il les posait vraiment ou s’il ne faisait que rebondir à son récit, son passé semblait visiblement intéresser fortement ce jeune homme. Pourtant, rien n’était particulièrement palpitant, c’était juste une vie standard, exactement telle qu’il la voulait depuis sa condamnation. Loin des principes des Sangs Purs et des obligations mondaines ennuyeuses qu’imposait cette caste.</p><p>— J’aimerais parler de vos enfants, vous les avez cités dans votre discours hier. Vous avez également mentionné tout à l’heure le filleul de votre fiancé. Si je ne me trompe pas, Harry Potter est le parrain du jeune Edward Lupin, surnommé Teddy. Vous avez un fils du même nom, est-ce lui ?</p><p>— Vous êtes bien renseigné à propos de Harry je vois.</p><p>— Je fais mon travail de journaliste consciencieusement, monsieur Malefoy.</p><p>— Nous avons volontairement été très discrets à ce sujet, mais Edward Lupin est en effet notre fils adoptif à Harry et moi.</p><p>— Pouvez-vous me raconter dans quelles circonstances cela est arrivé ?</p><p>— C’est une suite d’évènements qui nous a menés à cette adoption.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dimanche 19 juin 2005</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Drago fit léviter les dernières affaires dans une grosse malle et la ferma d’un geste de sa baguette. Il parcourut du regard sa chambre, qu’il ne fréquentait plus que de manière épisodique depuis assez longtemps maintenant, dormant presque toujours dans celle de Harry. Il avait aimé cette pièce, son premier vrai chez-lui d’homme libre. Il avait pu s’y réfugier quand il avait besoin de solitude, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins avec les années. Il y avait passé des moments tristes, mais s’était aussi créé d’excellents souvenirs avec Harry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Le blond réduisit la taille des malles et les déplaça jusque dans l’entrée, sur le tas qui irait dans leur maison. Leur maison à eux deux. Drago se retourna pour contempler le salon. De nombreuses anecdotes, la plupart heureuses, lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit. Oui, cet endroit avait été une bulle de bonheur pendant presque cinq ans. Une page se tournait maintenant, une nouvelle étape vers une vie « d’adulte » et dans sa relation de couple surtout. À partir de ce soir, il n’y aurait plus que Harry et lui dans leur petite maison de la banlieue sud de Londres. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Drago ! Harry ! appela une voix claire depuis la cheminée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Drago se dépêcha de venir aider son amie à sortir de l’âtre sans trébucher.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Hermione… Tu aurais dû demander à quelqu’un de te faire transplaner, ce n’est pas très prudent de prendre la cheminette dans ton état !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Oh, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Le premier trimestre est terminé depuis deux mois, je peux me déplacer sans risques, tu le sais très bien. C’est toi le futur médicomage je te rappelle !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Je ne fais pas d’obstétrique, Hermy. Et les cours généraux sur la grossesse sont en deuxième année, ça commence à faire loin !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Peu importe. Arrêtez de me dorloter, tous autant que vous êtes. Je vais bien maintenant que je ne vomis plus à longueur de journée.</em>
</p><p><em>               Drago sourit aux remarques piquantes de son amie. C</em> <em>’était bien la Hermione qu’il connaissait et aimait : forte et indépendante. La jeune femme était d’ailleurs l’une des raisons principales de ce déménagement. Elle était tombée enceinte cinq mois plus tôt et le besoin d’avoir leur propre espace s’était imposé à Ron et Hermione. Il était inenvisageable de poursuivre la colocation avec un bébé. Par ailleurs, Drago et Harry voulaient également un peu plus d’intimité. Et Seamus avait déjà quitté les lieux depuis un an, parti faire un voyage autour du monde pour se remettre de sa difficile rupture avec Dean. </em></p><p>
  <em>— Harry est là ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               La voix de Hermione sortit Drago de ses pensées.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Il termine de ranger sa chambre. Je viens de finir la mienne. Vous avez achevé de vous installer de votre côté ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Oui, Ron est en train de déballer les malles, il m’a interdit de faire des efforts alors je suis venue voir pour vous aider. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— La situation est sous contrôle, mais merci. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu es prêt, Harry ? demanda Drago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tout est bouclé. Je reviendrais pour le ménage demain matin et je signerais la fin du bail avec l’agence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Parfait, allons-y. Tu nous accompagnes, Hermione ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Elle opina, visiblement heureuse de pouvoir aider ses deux amis à s’installer. </em>
</p><p><em>               Drago lan</em> <em>ça un sort de liaison entre ses malles rapetissées et lui-même, puis il transplana directement dans le jardin de la nouvelle maison. Un « pop » sonore suivit rapidement le sien et la colocation se retrouva définitivement vidée de ses occupants. </em></p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mercredi 14 d</em> <em>écembre 2005</em></p><p><em>               Drago entra dans l</em> <em>’orphelinat sans sonner. Cela faisait des années qu’il ne le faisait plus, il était bienvenu à n’importe quelle heure. Tout comme Harry. </em></p><p>
  <em>               Il rejoignit rapidement le bureau de son fiancé. Il était vide. Il fit le tour du dernier étage de la demeure : tous les bureaux étaient déserts. Il descendit au premier palier et frappa à la porte du salon d’Andromeda. Une voix légèrement fêlée lui répondit et il entra. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Harry était là, avec Andromeda. Teddy n’était nulle part en vue, sûrement occupé avec des camarades de l’orphelinat. Cela était pourtant inhabituel, le mercredi étant en général consacré à des moments en famille pour le petit garçon. Harry lui racontait souvent les jeux de ces après-midi avec son filleul, des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux. Drago en était presque jaloux de ne pouvoir autant profiter de son cousin, qu’il aimait profondément. Mais son emploi du temps très chargé ne lui permettait pas de le voir aussi souvent qu’il le souhaitait.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi m’avoir demandé de venir, Meda ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Assieds-toi, mon garçon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Drago s’exécuta. Les visages sérieux de ses vis à vis le mettaient mal à l’aise. Il y avait un problème. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Tu te souviens de mes examens médicaux le mois dernier ? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Oui, nous avions gardé Teddy pour la nuit à cette occasion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Les résultats ne sont pas bons, Drago. C’est même très inquiétant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Drago déglutit lentement. Il imagina le pire et visualisa sa tante dans un cercueil. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour faire disparaître cette vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Grave à quel point ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Des tas de maladies graves lui vinrent à l’esprit et il chassa cette déformation professionnelle désagréable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— J’ai eu la dragoncelle vers mes trente ans et j’ai eu de la chance de ne pas en mourir. Dans des cas très rares, il existe des conséquences tardives d’une dragoncelle attrapée à l’âge adulte. C’est ce qui m’arrive. Mes systèmes nerveux et sanguin sont fragilisés par la maladie, ça s’est lentement dégradé en sourdine avec les années. Aujourd’hui, cela explique mes malaises, mes saignements de nez, mes tremblements, mes maux de tête et tout un tas d’autres choses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Est-ce qu’ils vont pouvoir te soigner ? s’enquit Drago, tentant déjà de réunir dans sa mémoire ses connaissances sur ces sujets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ils vont essayer en tout cas. Mais cela va être long et contraignant. Je ne vais plus pouvoir assurer mon travail ici, car je vais être hospitalisée régulièrement à partir de janvier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Luna revient à Londres définitivement à Noël, intervint Harry. Elle a déjà accepté de reprendre son ancien poste pour te remplacer, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Je ferai moi-même plus d’heures s’il le faut. Tu dois guérir, c’est tout ce qui importe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Merci Harry, fit Andromeda en posant sa main sur le genou de Harry. C’est surtout Teddy qui m’angoisse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Il a toujours sa place ici, n’est-ce pas ? s’inquiéta Drago. Même si tu es absente, il n’est pas seul. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Bien sûr, mais j’ai peur qu’il soit trop perturbé. Nous avons nos habitudes et même s’il a son lit dans le dortoir, nous passons du temps ensemble tous les soirs et tous les matins ici. Il n’a que sept ans et a déjà perdu beaucoup, il a besoin de stabilité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Drago se tourna vers Harry. Une idée lui était venue à l’esprit et il s’étonnait que son amoureux ne l’ait pas déjà proposé. Il était impossible qu’il n’y ait pas pensé. Un échange de regard lui confirma que c’était le cas. Harry hocha la tête discrètement dans sa direction, l’encourageant à parler.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Nous allons prendre Teddy à la maison. Et toi aussi, Meda. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable de te laisser vivre dans cette maison pleine d’escaliers entre tes hospitalisations. D’autant plus que tu serais tentée de travailler quand même. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Oh non, je ne veux pas déranger votre vie de couple !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Et Teddy, tu y penses ? Nous n’allons pas le laisser seul ici ou le séparer de toi s’il est chez nous ! insista Harry. Vous venez tous les deux, c’est non négociable !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               La sorcière resta silencieuse quelques instants, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Drago n’avait pas de doute qu’elle prendrait la bonne décision, pour son petit-fils. Il était devenu sa raison de vivre après le décès de son mari et de sa fille unique. Elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour lui offrir la meilleure vie possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Bon, très bien, nous viendrons chez vous, soupira-t-elle. C’est Teddy qui va être content de vous voir tous les deux au quotidien. À chaque fois qu’il passe le week-end avec vous, il en parle pendant des jours et des jours avec des étoiles dans les yeux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Parfait ! Nous aiderons à déménager vos affaires après Noël, décida Harry.</em>
</p><p><em>               Drago acquies</em> <em>ça, appuyant son amoureux. Le jeune homme vérifia l’heure et prit congé de sa tante et de Harry. Ses temps libres étaient rares et son travail d’agent d’entretien l’attendait maintenant que sa journée de cours était terminée. Dans quelques heures il pourrait retrouver Harry chez eux et dîner en tête à tête. Tardivement, comme tous les soirs. L’ancien Gryffondor refusait toujours de manger avant, même s’il était vingt et une heures passées. Drago se sentait régulièrement coupable pour cela, mais son amour pour Harry n’en était que plus intense quand il pensait à ces attentions et sacrifices que le brun faisait pour lui.</em></p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>               Drago s’arrêta de parler et se resservit en thé. Il but quelques gorgées, la bouche un peu sèche. Joshua était médusé et le regardait, les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>— Votre tante s’est-elle rétablie ? Vous l’avez nommée hier, mais je ne l’ai pas aperçue dans le public.</p><p>— Nous avons failli la perdre à plusieurs reprises, mais elle a guéri, oui. Cela a duré longtemps et elle reste très affaiblie pour son âge, mais elle est sortie d’affaire.</p><p>— Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à l’adoption du coup ?</p><p>— Comme je vous disais, sa convalescence a été lente. Et compliquée. Bien plus qu’on le pensait au départ. Nous nous sommes finalement retrouvés à élever Teddy à la place de ma tante, hospitalisée presque en continu pendant deux ans. Nous avions déjà une relation très proche tous les trois et cette période difficile a vraiment fait de nous une famille. Un jour, Teddy avait neuf ans depuis peu, il nous a demandé à Harry et moi s’il pouvait nous appeler « papa ».</p><p>               Drago prit une gorgée de son thé et se remémora les émotions qui l’avaient étreint le jour où c’était arrivé. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite au souvenir, toujours aussi vif dans son esprit, comme s’il s’était déroulé la veille. Un léger sourire s’épanouit sur ses lèvres et il ne cacha pas son bonheur. Il avait arrêté de faire ça, de se murer systématiquement derrière une façade.</p><p>— L’année d’après, pour ses dix ans, nous lui avons offert le certificat d’adoption en lui laissant le choix de le signer ou non. Il a été très ému et il a aussitôt apposé son gribouillis à côté des nôtres. Nous sommes officiellement ses parents depuis deux ans maintenant et je suis comblé. </p><p>— C’est très touchant. Votre fils était-il là hier ?</p><p>— Non, il était avec sa grand-mère. Nous évitons qu’il soit présent à des évènements publics, il est jeune et n’a pas besoin d’être harcelé par les photographes et journalistes peu scrupuleux. Il est vrai que nous protégeons beaucoup nos enfants, ayant tous les deux souffert d’articles peu élogieux dans la presse, nous voulons éviter qu’ils y soient confrontés.</p><p>— C’est compréhensible, affirma Joshua.</p><p>               Drago était pourtant persuadé qu’il aurait préféré avoir une photo de la famille au complet pour sa chronique, sa déception était perceptible. L’ancien Serpentard était prêt à beaucoup de sacrifices pour arriver à regagner son honneur perdu, mais sûrement pas au détriment de ses enfants. Le foyer qu’il avait créé avec Harry était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux et il refusait de mettre son rêve en péril pour une histoire d’égo. Cela aussi, il l’avait appris avec les années.</p><p>               Le journaliste fixa une nouvelle fois sa liste de questions et Drago laissa son regard traîner sur les kilomètres de parchemins recouverts de l’écriture fine et déliée de la plume magique. Son récit prenait de la place… Il espérait que cela allait bientôt se terminer, sa vie de père l’attendait. Et puisque son emploi du temps du jour le lui permettait, rien au monde ne l’aurait empêché d’être présent pour le repas du soir de ses deux trésors de six mois.</p><p>— Pouvez-vous me parler de l’adoption des jumeaux ? Pensez-vous avoir encore d’autres enfants ?</p><p>               Drago rit franchement devant tant de candeur.</p><p>— Je crois que trois suffisent amplement ! Et Lyra Lily et James Scorpius nous épuisent déjà assez pour ne pas souhaiter agrandir la tribu.</p><p>— Ce sont de jolis prénoms. Des hommages à vos deux familles si je ne m’abuse ?</p><p>— En effet. C’est Harry qui les a choisis et qui a décidé de respecter la tradition des Malefoy concernant les constellations. Si cela n’avait été que moi, je ne l’aurais pas fait.</p><p>— Vous ne souhaitez pas du tout conserver de traces avec votre héritage ?</p><p>— Je tente de garder le plus loin de moi les influences néfastes de mon passé et de mon éducation. Je me suis battu avec moi-même pour être quelqu’un de bien et le prouver. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants souffrent comme moi. Mais Harry a un avis différent, sûrement parce qu’il n’a jamais connu ses parents…</p><p>— À ce propos, vous avez encore des contacts avec votre père ? Il a été condamné à trente années de réclusion, je crois.</p><p>               Drago se rembrunit. Joshua allait sur un terrain que le blond ne souhaitait pas vraiment fouler. Il avait exigé que le journaliste ne pose pas de questions à propos des Mangemorts… Mais la demande concernait son père, Lucius, pas le Mangemort.</p><p>— Il continue à m’écrire régulièrement. Je lui ai répondu une ou deux fois, après l’arrivée de Lyra et James, parce que Harry m’y a poussé. Je ne lui ai jamais pardonné d’avoir pris des décisions qui ont littéralement fait de ma vie un enfer.</p><p>               Évoquer son père était difficile et Drago se tut. Il n’en dirait pas plus, ce misérable ne méritait pas qu’on parle de lui de toute manière.</p><p>— Et si l’on abordait le sujet de votre carrière ? Maintenant que vous avez le diplôme en poche, un poste vous attend-il quelque part ?</p><p>— Il se trouve que oui. Mes gardes aux urgences se terminent à la fin du mois et je prends ensuite quelques semaines de vacances bien méritées. Je démarre mon travail au Ministère en septembre, au Service de la Justice Magique, en collaboration avec le Bureau des Aurors et la Brigade de Police Magique. Je vais être médicomage-légal directement sur place, pour recevoir les victimes ne nécessitant pas de soins d’urgences et également consultant auprès des Aurors, des Policiers-Sorciers et du Magenmagot.</p><p>— Waouh ! Mais c’est très intéressant ce job ! Je n’ai jamais entendu parler de ça auparavant !</p><p>— C’est une création de poste en fait. Après le procès contre mes condisciples, je suis resté en contact avec Gawain Robards qui m’a présenté des gens au Ministère. L’idée a émergé au bout de quelques années d’étude et à force de persévérance j’ai pu convaincre le Ministre de la Magie et le directeur de la Justice Magique de ce projet qui me tenait à cœur.</p><p>— Brillant ! Hé bien, je me ferais une joie de faire un article sur votre travail après votre prise de poste, si vous êtes d’accord.</p><p>               Drago sourit et hocha la tête. Il était très fier de son parcours d’étudiant et du projet professionnel qu’il avait créé sur des années. Son rêve terminait doucement de se réaliser et sa vie n’aurait pu être plus parfaite.</p><p>— Je vais vous laisser, Joshua. Ma famille m’attend, déclara Drago en dépliant ses jambes pour se relever.</p><p>— C’était un plaisir, monsieur Malefoy !</p><p>               Le journaliste se leva également et lui tendit la main. Drago la serra avec joie, elle avait été proposée avec entrain et chaleur, sans réticence aucune. Cela continuait à le toucher énormément quand les gens se comportaient normalement avec lui et non pas comme avec un ancien criminel, un Mangemort.</p><p>— Puis-je me permettre une dernière question ? Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas en parler, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de remarquer que vous portez un t-shirt à manches courtes. C’est bien compréhensible vu la chaleur ambiante, mais je suis surpris que vous la laissiez apparaître.</p><p>               Le regard du journaliste était dirigé directement vers l’avant-bras gauche de Drago où la Marque des Ténèbres trônait toujours, bien que très pâle. Drago baissa ses yeux dessus puis les releva vers Joshua. La tête haute, il lui répondit d’une voix ferme, mais sans animosité.</p><p>— Tout le monde sait que je porte la Marque, il serait idiot de la cacher. C’est la trace de mes erreurs, mais aussi la meilleure preuve qu’il n’est jamais trop tard pour changer, pour être quelqu’un de bien. Je suis en paix avec elle aujourd’hui, grâce à Harry et à mon psymage.</p><p>— Merci pour votre franchise et vos confidences, je vous promets un article qui vous mettra en valeur. Je vous l’enverrais avant publication, pour validation.</p><p>— Il y a intérêt à ce qu’il me mette en valeur ! Je n’ai pas raconté toute ma vie pour que vous écriviez un torchon à mon sujet. Je mérite mieux que ça !</p><p>— A bientôt, j’espère, monsieur Malefoy.</p><p>               Drago fit un signe de tête en direction du journaliste et sortit du bureau. Le jeune homme semblait bien enthousiaste à l’idée de le revoir. Drago avait l’impression que l’information concernant sa liberté sexuelle n’était pas tombée dans l’oreille d’un sourd. Hé bien, tant mieux pour lui, mais Drago ne comptait sûrement pas lui donner satisfaction. Harry et lui n’étaient jamais revenus sur ce compromis, mais le blond n’avait plus jamais eu envie d’aller voir ailleurs. Et il savait que Harry ne l’avait pas fait non plus. Aucun des deux n’en avait besoin finalement, l’idée que cela était possible, sans que leur couple n’en souffre, était suffisante.</p><p> </p><p>OooO</p><p> </p><p>               Harry entendit la porte d’entrée se refermer. Il tourna les yeux vers l’horloge et soupira de soulagement, enfin ! Cela faisait une heure qu’il avait récupéré Lyra et James chez la nourrice et iels étaient très fatigué·e·s et bruyant·e·s ce soir. Harry venait de les asseoir dans leurs chaises hautes pour les faire manger, les deux bébés patientaient en grignotant un bout de pain.</p><p>               Une paire de bras entoura la taille de Harry par-derrière et le brun renversa sa tête contre le torse de Drago.</p><p>— Bonsoir, mon cœur. Comment a été ta journée ? Et les enfants ? demanda doucement Drago après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue.</p><p>— C’est la folie à l’orphelinat, comme chaque été, mais ça a été. Le nouveau gestionnaire se débrouille bien et il devrait s’en sortir pendant nos vacances. Teddy est au Terrier depuis ce matin. À mon avis il va nous demander d’y rester pour la nuit ! Les petits sont épuisés, mais tout s’est bien passé. James est grognon, mais je crois que l’incisive ne va pas tarder à percer, ça ira mieux après.</p><p>— J’espère bien que Teddy restera là-bas, ça nous laissera un peu plus d’intimité une fois les jumeaux couchés, souffla Drago à son oreille d’une voix affriolante en caressant son ventre.</p><p>— Drago ! Les enfants sont juste là je te signale, ils pourraient nous écouter !</p><p>— Pfff, et alors ? Penses-tu qu’ils vont le répéter à quelqu’un ? Ils ne parlent pas encore !</p><p>               Drago se détacha de Harry et ce dernier l’entendit aller se préparer pour le repas. Drago aimait bien se mettre à l’aise quand il rentrait le soir, il prenait toujours une douche et se changeait. Harry ne savait pas si c’était pour se sentir propre ou se laver des souvenirs de sa journée. Parfois, il vivait des choses difficiles aux urgences et cela ravivait les blessures du passé.</p><p>               Avec un sourire il observa en silence ses deux petit·e·s, bavant et mâchouillant le pain, et termina de préparer le dîner.</p><p>               Sans surprise, la voix de son aîné l’appela bientôt depuis la cheminée et lui demanda l’autorisation de rester au Terrier. Harry n’y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il était content que son presque adolescent soit heureux chez les Weasley. Teddy y avait été accueilli comme un membre à part entière et avait grandi au milieu des enfants de Bill, Percy, Ron et George. La tribu Weasley s’agrandissait régulièrement et Harry s’y sentait toujours aussi bien, sa famille adoptive ayant été un immense soutien depuis qu’il la connaissait. Quand ils se réunissaient tou·te·s, Harry était aux anges : cet énorme groupe était un témoin parfait des aléas de la vie et du pardon. Il manquait des gens, mais d’autres s’étaient greffés : Harry, Andromeda et Teddy, Drago et même Narcissa. À la fin de sa peine, cette dernière avait renoué avec sa sœur Andromeda et en était venue à être accueillie auprès des Weasley puisque Drago refusait systématiquement de laisser sa mère seule lors des fêtes.</p><p>               Le pas de Drago dans l’escalier tira Harry de ses pensées. Il posa les plats sur la table et les deux hommes donnèrent leurs purées à Lyra et James. Le repas fut un moment de joyeux bazar. Les rires éclaboussaient les murs et les sourires ensoleillaient les visages. Et ce fut l’heure de coucher tout ce petit monde.</p><p>               Après de très longues minutes à bercer Lyra pour l’aider à s’endormir, Harry rejoignit Drago qui venait également de poser James dans son lit. Il se blottit contre lui, sur le canapé. Drago l’enveloppa de son bras et Harry appuya sa tête sur son épaule. L’ancien Gryffondor aimait ces moments simples de tendresse et de complicité.</p><p>— Comment s’est passé ton interview ?</p><p>— Bien, j’attends son article pour confirmer cette bonne impression.</p><p>— Il t’a demandé quoi ?</p><p>— Il a posé des questions sur ma vie, sur nous, les enfants, mon travail.</p><p>— Espérons qu’il fera mieux que les autres.</p><p>               Drago resta silencieux.</p><p>— De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qui a déjà été écrit sur moi. Et franchement, je m’en fiche. Toutes les médisances du monde à mon sujet ne pourront jamais me convaincre que j’ai raté ma vie. Elle est parfaite, telle que je l’ai rêvée en secret quand tu me donnais des cours pour le Patronus.</p><p>— Tu imaginais la passer avec moi, à l’époque ?</p><p>— Non, évidemment, rit Drago. On me l’aurait dit que j’aurais torturé ce pauvre innocent ! Mais peu importe, elle est exactement comme elle devait être.</p><p>— Je t’aime, mon amour…</p><p>— Je t’aime encore plus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voilà, c’est la fin de cette histoire. J’y ai passé beaucoup de temps (plus d’un an et demi d’écriture, je ne vais pas vite) et d’énergie. J’ai essayé de traiter les sujets abordés de façon respectueuse et j’espère avoir réussi.<br/>Un petit mot à propos des relations sexuelles qu’ont mes personnages : c’est un monde magique, un sortilège et ils sont protégés… Dans la vraie vie, ne prenez pas de risques et protégez-vous ! Et surtout, surtout : le consentement n’est JAMAIS optionnel :) Et comme on dit en anglais : consent is sexy, donc demandez :)</p><p>J’attends avec une grande impatience vos derniers retours sur cette histoire et je répondrais en privé à vos questions avec plaisir. N’hésitez surtout pas à m’écrire, que ce soit pour parler de ma fanfiction ou d’autre chose, je réponds toujours ! Et avec plaisir :)</p><p>Je remercie encore une fois ma merveilleuse Lisea18 qui a relu tous mes chapitres et a été d’excellents conseils et source d’idées dans cette histoire parfois. Elle a fait un travail exceptionnel sur plusieurs passages qui méritaient VRAIMENT d’être retravaillés.</p><p>Un immense merci à toutes les personnes qui m’ont laissé des reviews au fil des semaines et en particulier celles qui en ont laissé à chaque chapitre ou presque (vous vous reconnaîtrez), votre enthousiasme a été une vraie joie, votre fidélité un baume au cœur en cette période très dure.</p><p>Il n’y aura probablement pas de bonus à cette histoire, parce que j’ai un autre projet de drarry. J’ai beaucoup d’idées (et une nouvelle bêta ultra motivée qui va me pousser au cul) mais rien n’est écrit… Ça sera un post-Poudlard avec des personnages adultes d’une quarantaine d’années, il y aura une partie de la next-gen aussi, et ça se passera essentiellement entre les murs de l’école de magie ^^ . Cependant, il faudra vous armer de patience pour lire tout ça, je ne publie jamais rien qui ne soit pas assez avancé en écriture ! Et ma vie ne me permets pas d’écrire autant que je voudrais.</p><p><strong>Je souhaite, avant de vous quitter, prendre position sur un sujet important et qui me tient à cœur :</strong><br/>Peu de temps avant le début de la publication de cette fanfiction, l’autrice de Harry Potter a beaucoup communiqué (entre autres sur Twitter) sur le sujet des personnes trans, créant beaucoup de mal et de dommages avec ses propos transphobes. Je dois préciser maintenant que je ne suis pas concernée mais je m’efforce d’être une alliée. Ainsi, sachez que je ne cautionne pas du tout ce type de propos, bien au contraire. Les personnes trans sont parfaitement légitimes et vous êtes qui vous êtes, tous les êtres humains doivent avoir les mêmes droits et j’espère qu’un jour on y arrivera. Soyez fort·e·s et soyez fier·e·s.<br/>Et si vous voulez lire de bonnes fanfics drarry avec des personnages trans, vous pouvez lire <em>In another life</em> par MxCordelia et <em>Sortir avec Draco Malfoy</em> de TeamTransTrad, les deux sur AO3 !</p><p>Et maintenant, je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt avec une nouvelle histoire ! Abonnez vous à mon profil pour être tenu·e·s au courant :)</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches en cette période très difficile que nous vivons.</strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>